Kiss of Fire
by CultOfStrawberry
Summary: A long time ago, Fire Lord Zuko lost the Waterbender he loved. But second chances make things all the more fun! ...Action, angst, drama, tension, romance, and a cute little Prince, it's all here! It is Zutara as you have never seen before! :Sequel to Slow Heat:
1. She Walks in Beauty

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter One – She Walks in Beauty

Disclaimer – Avatar is in no way property of mine, it belongs to DiMartino and Koneitzko. However, the plotline and story belong to me.

If you are new to this story – which is the second part of a duology – keep in mind that this is set in the future, about 20 years after the TV show ended. You may want to read this story's companion/prequel story, 'Slow Heat'. It is not absolutely required, but it is very recommended.

This story is set almost two decades after the final facedown between Aang and the Fire Lord/the end of the TV series/end of Book 3. Hence, the ASC you see means 'After Sozin's Comet' (referring to the second coming of the Comet, not the first) ASC also refers to the end of the War, since it ended the day the comet came around the second time. This is merely a time reference point, to make the timeline of this story clear, but I am also using the Gregorian calendar (the calendar we use) In this, the year 1000 was when Sozin started his war, so using that, Aang was awoken from the iceberg in the year 1100, and the war ended in 1101..

Notes: If you're wondering, Enki is Sumerian for 'lord of the earth', I figured that Bumi's grandson should be named after earth as well. Sinaaq means 'edge of the sea ice' in Inuit and I wanted to pick a name that did not simply mean 'water' or something obvious. Sinaaq is Yue's younger brother – he was born after she died, and I figured that Arnook would need a new heir since his only child had died. He would be about fifteen or sixteen now, though this does not matter too much as he's a minor character.

Miumi means 'Beautiful Sea' which I felt would be a good name for Katara. Miumi is Katara's reincarnation, they're the same person albeit Katara has no memories of her past life, at least for the time being. Please keep that in mind – this is a **Zutara** story, all the way!

Read, enjoy, and let me know how you liked it! - Spleefmistress/CultofStrawberry

o0o0o0o

18 Years After Sozin's Comet

(August, 1119)

_She walks in beauty, like the night _

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright _

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light _

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less, _

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress, _

_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express _ _How pure, _

_how dear their dwelling place._

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow, _

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow, _

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below, _

_A heart whose love is innocent!_

-Lord Byron, 'She Walks in Beauty'

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

About a year after the War, the Avatar brought to me a fortuneteller when I was traveling through the Earth Kingdoms; one who was renown for her unusually accurate clairvoyance. Her name was Auntie Wu and I saw little point in the Avatar bringing her to me. What was there for me in my future besides working on keeping peace and ensuring the safety and future of my Nation? It was all I had, all that was left for me.

When Wu made her prediction I thought she was only half right. She had told me that I felt that I had lost two things. The first one, she said I had never lost.

I knew what she was talking about – my honor. When my father banished me I felt that I had lost it. But I came to realize that I never did, and that was why I joined the Avatar against my sire.

The fortuneteller told me about the second thing. Her words were, and I remember them exactly, were, 'It may be lost right now, but it shall come back to you.'

I also knew what this meant. She was wrong, I told myself, and I also voiced that for her. She simply shrugged and told me that it was what she saw. But how could it ever come back to me? Once Death took something from you, that was it.

The woman I loved was dead, brought down in a dishonorable manner by my sister. I was the one who had my men prepare her for burial before I handed her over to her brother so she could be taken back to the Southern Tribe so she could be sent off by her people.

I ruled the Fire Nation with a firm yet fair hand and helped it to restore its honor. My uncle was there for me always until he died. I had the Avatar vouch for me whenever anyone expressed doubts about my honor. I knew I was a good ruler.

But I had no one at my side. I thought that I had lost her forever. Even when I believed that, I continued to long for her. None of the women that were brought to me pleased me. My dreams were haunted of her and what could have been for us. What I had thought would never be.

But Agni answered my fervent prayers. She came back.

o0o0o0o

Katara

When I was a little girl, I had never really dreamed of being a princess, much less a Fire Lady. Other girls my age often dreamed of being one. They wanted to be rich and have people wait on them. They wanted to be beautiful and adored. Another thing that came with being a Princess was catching the eye of a handsome Prince.

For me, being a Princess did not matter to me. What I cared more about was being strong. I wanted to do things on my own instead of needing others to help. I was proud of that fact, proud of the fact that I was not given to the fantasies and dreams that my peers usually gave themselves to as they approached and entered maidenhood.

Fantasies and dreams to me was a waste of time. I preferred to work on improving and strengthening myself. I know that as a woman I was not expected to be a fighter or warrior or a leader. I did not care. I was determined to carve out my own path, and it was not until I finally remembered who I truly was that I figured out why I had a different passion than other girls.

I never expected my life to turn out the way it would. I had attained a dream that other women would fight each other for, a dream that I had never wanted. I was swept off my feet – or more accurately, dragged off my feet by the man I would marry. I was no princess but he desired me nonetheless.

But he was no Prince. He was a Lord – the Lord of the entire Fire Nation.

And I would learn that it was indeed possible for two souls to be intertwined for eternity.

o0o0o0o

I was born almost a year after the then-prince Zuko and Avatar Aang defeated Ozai and brought about the long-awaited end to Sozin's War.

I was an avid student with a thirst for knowledge, and I knew more about the War than any of my peers. I liked reading the accounts and stories of the War, and what had happened after. Not because of entertainment value, of course.

Simply because Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang had helped bring about the end to Ozai's tyranny did not mean that the fighting had really ended. There was too much damage dealt from and to all sides, and for a long time things were unwieldy as peace was sought and groups sought reparations. There were fights between the nations and within themselves. For the better part of the first decade humankind struggled with itself and with Avatar Aang to regain the balance.

But after that, things calmed down for the most part and aside a small conflict here and there, things were very much the way they had been before Sozin came to power, aside the changing of borders which could be easily seen when one compared a map today to one from twenty years ago.

In my new life, I was born in the Northern Water Tribe. My father was a clever negotiator and came to become a well-respected businessman. He negotiated business between all of the nations and rose in power and wealth. After my mother died, he moved both of us around for a bit before we settled in Omashu where his network expanded. As his daughter, I enjoyed many privileges as well as a new mother, a pleasant woman named An Mei who was a good companion for him and a good friend to me.

My father gave me an education as if I was a son and I will always be glad for that. He was even more delighted when he found that I was a Waterbender. He encouraged me to practice and hone my talent.

I was determined to follow my own path, spurred on by memories I did not remember yet at this point in my life. But one day my path took a unexpected bend.

When I was seventeen, there was a summit to be held in Omashu. Delegates from all the groups were to come. Even though a stable peace had been held for about a decade, we all wanted to maintain that peace, and summits were held here and there every few years in a different location. It was a way to touch base, to cement alliances and strengthen them and to maintain openness and familiarity.

Naturally, my father was to be at the summit. The first night was an informal affair, a way for all to relax before they got down to business. As such, my father invited my stepmother and me to come along. I did not really want to go, for I did not like large events such as these but I obliged his wishes.

I chose to dress simply as I always had. I had no patience for the elaborate hairstyles that I felt my peers wasted time on, nor did I have any real fondness for the baubles that seemed to please most if not all the members of my sex.

The robes I had chosen for this evening was one that I had recently purchased. The silk dyed in various hues of blue ranging from clear sky blue and almost-white to a deep blue that made me think of the depths of the ocean.

I was not the kind of girl who insisted on keeping up with the latest styles or having a new set of clothes for every occasion that came into her life. But when I saw this robe I just had to have it. I tried it on and I admired my reflection in the mirror. When I saw how it complimented my blue eyes, right then and there I was sold. My father smiled when he saw me in it and told me I was the prettiest young woman in all of the world.

My hair was pulled back into a simple and loose bun. When my stepmother An Mei saw it, she insisted on adding an extra touch. She took one of the lilies from our garden, one that had a blue center that slowly faded to white at the end of the petals and put it in my hair.

An Mei herself had put herself in dark green robes that flattered the green of her eyes and she had put several emerald-tipped gold pins in her dark brown hair. When Father saw us, he declared loudly enough for the servants to hear that he was so lucky to have the two most beautiful women in Omashu for company.

The music was pleasant. It could almost be described raucous, as servants milled about with trays of finger foods and drinks. As I looked around, I realized all I could see were Earth and Water people. Not one Fire Nation representative was to be seen. I wondered if they had chosen not to attend the summit at all. I felt that was odd, considering that after the War, things had settled down considerably. Not right away of course, but at this point the world was pretty much at peace. Most men of power, especially Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang, had worked hard to end the fighting and maintain the peace that so many had sought.

"You don't have to stay at my side all night, Miumi." my father teased good-naturedly, "Go on and enjoy the party, I am sure there are plenty of nice young men here who would appreciate your company."

I disappeared into the crowd even though I felt alone. I felt more at ease in a natural setting, such as the marketplace or the public gardens, rather than at any formal event or gathering. A soft chuckle met my ears as a hand found my shoulder.

"And seeing you here is the highlight of the evening, my lady." a deep and familiar voice whispered into my ear. I smiled and turned around.

"Greetings, your Highness." I said, bowing my head to Enki, the King of Omashu. He flashed me a grin and took my hand, placing a deep kiss on the back of it. I blushed and waved my fan in front of my face, playing the appropriate role of a demure maiden. It was not something I really enjoyed doing but I knew that appearances were important sometimes. I was also modestly dressed to many of the other women in comparison. I wore no jewelry at all and the only ornamentation I had was my fan and the flowers in my hair.

I could feel the envious eyes of other women as Enki took me to his side. We had known each other for a long time, almost as long as I had been living in Omashu. We had met one day when I was nine years old and out shopping with my stepmother, when he escaped his servants and guards and went riding on the mail chutes, like his grandfather and Avatar Aang had done, or so the stories said.

I remained at his side for a bit and took another look around.

"Your Highness?" I asked softly as I looked up at him, "Is the Fire Nation not to be part of this summit?" He made a sound of disdain in response before he spoke.

"I got a letter this morning via bird saying that they would be late. They're just doing it to show us that they don't need to follow our times or rules. It's obvious they think they are too good for us, they always have!" he stated with such certainty that I chose not to argue. Omashu had been taken over by the Fire Nation when Enki was very young and he harbored a grudge against them even though the city was now free and had been since the war ended. His own grandfather had been held prisoner by Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, yet when the current Fire Lord came to power, Bumi had been open to working towards peace with him.

Suddenly there was a quiet commotion and I raised my head. My eyes widened as I saw several men in red enter and the crowd parted. Several other important men had arrived after I did and their arrivals had been announced. But I could tell that this was going to be bigger.

They appeared to be monks or sages but not quite, as they also wore armor though they were lacking in helmets. I counted a dozen of them and they split into two groups, forming a line at either side of the entrance as I saw several more figures advance through the grand hall.

"It is our utmost honor to present His Imperial Majesty, the Keeper of the Eternal Flame, Lord of the Dragon Throne, and Agni Incarnate, may he live forever, Fire Lord Zuko!"

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

The summit was not something I really looked forward to. I understood the importance of these events and the good that could be accomplished from them. That did not have to mean I enjoyed it. I knew that the Fire Nation had taken over Omashu two decades ago and I would be stupid to think that the people of that city would so quickly forget all about that.

I knew that arriving late would make a bad impression, but it was not our fault. We had done our best to arrive on time and the tides would not let our ship dock for a few hours. At least I sent them a message to warn them and we had hastened to Omashu. It felt odd to travel across land to get to a city. I was more used to cities along the shore. I could not help but remember my days when I was a wanderer with no home.

We were readily admitted and I waited as my men announced my coming. I usually avoided such formalities but knew that on occasion they were needed.

I could feel all eyes on us when we entered. After being Fire Lord for two decades I was long used to it but even now it was unnerving. But I kept a cool front as I approached the King of Omashu and inclined my head in a polite bow. He returned the favor.

I decided to say nothing about the delay.

"I am honored to have you here, Fire Lord Zuko." Enki said somewhat stiffly. I noticed movement at his side and out of the corner of my eye I saw a Water Tribe woman. She gave the King of Omashu a bow and retreated. As she did her eyes caught mine.

A shiver passed through me even as I maintained my steady posture. Our eyes locked for a moment before she quickly looked away demurely and disappeared into the crowd.

I exchanged a few more formalities with Enki as my men dispersed through the crowd, remaining close.

"Enjoy yourself, Fire Lord Zuko. That's what tonight is for." Enki said with another bow and I nodded. I did not care very much for parties and ignored the platter of treats that passed under my nose at that moment.

He turned to talk with another person, an Earth Kingdom nobleman and I slowly looked around. As was to be expected, most of the people here were Earth Kingdom, from the various provinces and the rest were Water Tribe. My group was the only one of Fire Nation blood.

"Your thoughts?" I murmured to the man at my side. He stole a sidelong glance to me and nodded.

"He does not like you, and it is clear that he is still resentful of what happened a long time ago, even though you were in no way responsible for it."

"I figured as much." I said with a stiff nod. As I glanced around, I caught notice of Sinaaq, the son of the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. I had seen him about seven or eight years ago when I went to the North although he was merely a chubby-cheeked little boy back then. Talking with him was the woman that had caught my eye.

I glanced over at them with a casual air and watched as they exchanged a few more words before he smiled and they parted company.

No one was really eager to approach me in a casual atmosphere. I did not let it bother me. I came here to talk business, not to make friends. It freed me from the idle talk that went around me.

I went in the same direction as the Water Tribe woman. I did not know why I was so compelled to follow her. When I went to the North it had pained me to see all of these dark-skinned and blue-eyed women. They had all reminded me of the one I had lost. But there was something about this one's eyes that called out to me. Something very familiar, which haunted me.

People parted before me willingly as I made it outside; the large room opened out onto an impressive balcony laden with flowers. The moon was almost full. To my relief, she was the only other one out there. I wondered at her reason for hiding from the festivities.

My feet took slow and measured steps as I came within a respectful distance. I saw her profile and dark skin illuminated in the moonlight, and I froze. It was not the first time I had seen this very sight before me.

_Katara?_


	2. Meeting Of Old Souls

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Two – Meeting Of Old Souls

Amigaitut is Inuit for 'plenty' which I felt would be a good name for Miumi's father, and An Mei is a Chinese name which I borrowed from one of my favorite movies, 'Joy Luck Club'. Kamas is just a made up name. As always, please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

The spirits had to be playing a cruel trick on me. Each nation had its own tale of doppelgangers – mirror or body doubles, or shadows given form, to haunt or torment people for various reasons.

Even though Katara had been dead for a long time, her memory had never faded. I had heard that over the years, the memories one has of a loved one blurs. After a while they become more of dreams and shadowed images then clear recollection. That was not the case for me. I remembered everything about the woman I loved and every memory of her remained sharp throughout the years, bringing me pleasure and pain.

Here, right before me she was as if I was reliving one of my memories. The moonglow on her face, the soft curve of her throat, the way her blue eyes seemed almost silver in the light and darkness. I remembered this moment well, when I had seen this so long ago I had moved closer, and she had welcomed my presence, letting me sit next to her.

My eyes moved from her face down her sleeve to her hand, which was resting slightly on the low wall. I wanted to reach out and touch that hand.

As if she sensed my thoughts, she slowly turned her head to stare at me silently for a few moments.

"It's a beautiful night." this woman whispered as if I was a friend. She did not seem startled that I was there, or uncomfortable by the fact that she was alone with me. The soft lilt of her voice sent shivers through me and I wondered again if she really was a doppelganger sent to torture me. It was Katara's voice she spoke with. The same timbre, the same pitch, even if the accent was a bit different than those from the Southern Tribe. There was no mistaking it.

I wondered if I should just turn away before I fell under some sort of spell, but I remained where I was, drinking in the sight of her.

"May I watch the moon with you?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper, my face a mask of calm. She responded with a slow nod, her azure eyes filled with curiosity and interest. I took a couple of steps closer, coming within range so if I wanted to, I could reach and touch her. But I kept my hands to myself, folded under the sleeves of my robes.

Katara and I had often stargazed together during our short time together. It had been soothing for me to sit next to her, feeling her presence and bask in the silence, for we had not felt the need to fill each other's ears with idle chatter.

It was several long moments before I spoke.

"What is your name?"

"Miumi…my lord." she said, clearly unsure of how to address me as she was not actually my subject. I nodded, taking in the name. Beautiful Sea. It fit her nicely.

"That is a rather befitting name."

"Thank you, my lord." Miumi replied as she slowly turned her head to look up at me better, and I got a closer look at her. I drank in her features silently, my eyes locking with hers again and I felt my heart skip a beat. If this was indeed a body double, it was an exquisitely crafted one.

C_an it really be you, Katara? _I asked myself. If it were not... I would not know what to do. I had been through so much, lost so much. To have this dangled in front of me like a cruel joke would be too much for me to take.

I had looked into these eyes so often that I would never forget them. It was not simply that they were the same shade of blue. It was what lay behind them and I was struck with a haunting familiarity.

She stared into my eyes for a few moments before looking down.

"So…what brings you out here?" she asked demurely, "If I might inquire?"

"I do believe I am out here for the same reason you are." I replied. Katara had always been more comfortable alone or with the people she was familiar with, rather than a large gathering of people she barely knew.

She paused for a moment before the barest of smiles crept across her lips.

"So…you are not one for parties or large gatherings?" she asked and I nodded. I could see curiosity in her eyes – she probably wondered why the Fire Lord did not like the crowds.

"It's nicer out here anyway." she added and I nodded again.

I was collected on the outside but inside the shiver was still passing through me. Her dulcet tones caressed me like the fingers of a lover. Katara's voice, her eyes, that faint smile of hers…

I felt the urge to take her into my arms.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I could not help but wonder why he was out here, talking to me. The color of his eyes was stunning and out here they almost seemed to glow under the moonlight. I suddenly felt as if I might drown in them if I stared long enough.

I had looked at him briefly inside of the Palace but out here I could get a good look at him. He stood with an air around him that exuded calmness and self-confidence. There was the way he looked at me that told me that I could look at him as well, though manners told me to look down demurely after looking at him a bit.

I had of course heard the stories of him and Avatar Aang. He was painted richly as a hero for ending the tyranny that his ancestor started and he was…even more majestic looking in person than I had imagined.

Under the moonlight his skin looked almost white, and his hair gleamed like polished onyx. I knew that many women would envy the full head of lustrous hair he had as well as his smooth complexion. Unlike the other Fire Nation men I had seen, the Fire Lord chose to maintain a minimum of facial hair and I found myself glad for that. He had such regal features and I admired the smooth plane of his straight nose and the sharp firmness of his chin, which the shortly-trimmed chin-beard he wore did not detract from.

When I had first seen him, the first thing I had noticed was his scar. Now it was only a second thought to me. The stories I had heard told me that his father was responsible for the marring and I felt a tug in my heart to see it in person, for the stories had never made his scar sound so severe. I could only imagine the pain he had to endure when he received it and the healing process that came after. His left eye was only partially open and I knew that it would not go further than that.

Yet it did not make him look ugly. I do not know what other women think of when they see him, certainly some would think him marred or hideous, but that was the last thing to come to my mind. He was not handsome because of the scar – he was handsome despite it.

It almost seemed that there was a smile lurking somewhere behind these calm features of his.

I walked along the low wall, looking out at Omashu and the mountains beyond. The sounds of the party floated to the balcony and I wished I were at home, walking through the gardens or reading a book by the fire.

I could feel his gaze on me and wondered what I had done to gain his attention. I thought about his handsome features, especially his eyes. Even though I had never seen him before in my life, these golden eyes of his were familiar. His voice cut through the silence.

"If I may ask, can you bend?" he asked. I looked up at him though not directly into his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, my lord." I replied and though he did not smile I sensed that he was pleased with my response.

"And how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

Seventeen? That fit right in. Doing the math, I quickly figured that she was born almost a year after the battle that ended the war – and her life, depending on what her birthday was. The Avatar itself was always born around nine months after its last incarnation died. I wanted to ask what her birthday was, but I knew that asking her that was too personal of a question.

Knowing that she had kept her bending abilities, if this really was Katara, made me happy. Katara would…not be herself without Waterbending. How often had I watched her bend, her movements reflecting that of the element she was manipulating?

She was glancing at me curiously, and I knew it was because of the questions I had asked. I longed to ask more, but I knew it was not the best time. I remained calm even though my pulse was racing. How had this happened? As far as I knew, only the Avatar got to come back…and again and again.

My initial suspicion of a doppelganger was fading fast. There was no mistaking what I felt when I looked in her eyes. The girl was glancing down shyly now.

"Is something wrong?" I asked calmly. She blushed a little and shook her head and I felt a smile attempt to tug at my lips. The blush was so familiar and endearing to me.

"Are you sure? You…seem nervous." I whispered.

"I…it's just…well, I never expected that you...would want to talk with me, my lord."

"And why is that?" I asked. She continued looking down shyly.

"You are the Fire Lord…and I…am no one of standing, really." she said softly. I did wonder how she had come to be here in Omashu but I did not care if she had been reborn as a noblewoman or a peasant.

"You had to have some standing to make it into the party." I said gently. She shook her head.

"My father is Amigaitut…" she said and I nodded. That name was distantly familiar to me and I managed to recall that he was a powerful businessman, one that specialized in trades and negotiations as she spoke.

"I am here only because of him. I am no one special." she added modestly.

_You are far more special than you think you are_, I told her silently as I gazed at her.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I could feel his gaze on me. For some odd reason it made me feel warm inside. I had never felt this way when Enki or any other man had looked at me..

I stole a shy glance at him, my eyes meeting his for the briefest moment. His face was a mask of calm and he could have been thinking about politics or the weather for all that it looked like, but there was something in that gaze of his that sent a shiver up my back.

It almost felt as if a fire had been ignited deep inside of me. I tried to hold back the warmth that I felt on my cheeks and turned my face, fixing my gaze on the flowers.

"Um. Is…there something you needed?" I asked, although I had no idea what I could offer. He moved closer, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him draw his hand out of his sleeve and offer it to me. I slowly turned back to him and glanced at him curiously. His hand remained outstretched to me. I knew it would be rude to not take it, I tentatively raised my hand, resting it slightly on his palm.

His thumb slid lightly across the back of my hand. His flesh was so warm and I wondered if that was a trait common among Firebenders. I found myself enjoying this warmth very much and looked up to see his face. It held the same calm expression, but his eyes, they seemed radiant with the fire that burned in them.

His other hand raised itself, moving closer and closer. I was so entranced with his gaze that I did not realize what he was going to do until I felt his fingertips on my cheek.

I gasped softly, but did not flinch or pull away. His touch was so... _nice_, and I stood there, feeling his fingers slide along my skin. But I should not be enjoying this. I was being flirted with by the King of Omashu, and it would be wrong of me to accept the affection of another man…

"I should not…" I whispered, feeling a bit of alarm.

"Should not…what?" he asked in a voice as soft as mine.

"You touching me…it's…not proper."

"So sure of that?" the Fire Lord whispered as his fingers slid down my cheek, hovering near the corner of my lips.

"Ye...yes." I whispered, although I could hear the uncertainty in my voice. His fingers hovered near my lips and I quickly looked down. They drew away and I was certain he could hear my heart pounding.

He raised his other hand, the one that held mine, and before I could stop him, his lips pressed against the back of mine. They lingered against my flesh before he lowered his hand slightly and I pulled up the courage to look up at him again.

"What is so special about me that I hold your attention?" I whispered, feeling my blush travel downwards, across my chest and down to my stomach. He did not respond right away and simply continued drinking me in with his eyes, his hand holding mine tightly as if he was afraid I would flee.

"Miumi!" I heard Enki call out and I quickly pulled my hand away. I turned around and took several steps away from the Fire Lord before the King of Omashu came into view.

"The entertainment's about to start. Come and sit with me!" Enki said, reaching for me. I nodded before turning back to the Fire Lord.

"It was nice speaking with you… my lord." I said with a respectful bow. He inclined his head back to me, his eyes still fixed on mine.

Enki's arm wrapped around my waist. The King of Omashu gave the Lord of the Fire Nation a stiff nod.

"You are more than welcome to come watch the entertainment." Enki told him, although I sensed no warmth in his tone. The Fire Lord nodded slightly.

Enki tugged at my waist, leading me back inside.

o0o0o0k

Fire Lord Zuko

I fought back the urge to set that man on fire. I did not miss the cold formality in his tone. Yes, I did not care about having so-called friends, but it was wrong of him to hold against me what my screwed-up family did. Jealousy stirred deep within at the image of him with his arm wrapped around what was rightfully mine. I knew that even as she had tried to protest my attentions she had enjoyed them.

The entertainment bored me. I was fair about other cultures and tried to accept their differences. I tried to enjoy myself, but I found the dancing style and entertainment that Enki had arranged to be boring. It was lacking of the grace held in the dances of the Fire Nation or Water Tribes.

I stole subtle glances over at the King of Omashu and his companion. Enki did not even notice but the lady did. A couple of times, our eyes met and she would look away shyly.

I held back a smirk, sipping at my wine. The only thing at all pleasant about this party was the lady herself. Everything else was lackluster, even the wine that I drank. It was typical Earth Kingdom wine, more like ale or beer than the wine that was served in my Nation. I took a sparing sip here and there, and I had no appetite.

I simply wanted to get down to business and be back in familiar territory. I knew that my men felt the same way. Even though there were no more battles between the nations, my people were still treated with caution at times, and no one was overly eager to mingle with my men in a casual manner.

My eyes stole back towards the Waterbender and I had to keep myself from clenching a fist when the King whispered something into her ear, causing her to look down shyly and cover her face with her fan.

"Leave it to me, my lord." the man at my right side whispered to me and I turned my head slightly to glance at him curiously.

"It will be my pleasure helping you get the lady away from him." Kamas said with a sly whisper.

Warlord Kamas was one of the privileged few in my inner circle, and one of my most trusted men as well. He was in charge of security, and all the men that had come with me were handpicked by him before I approved them. He had a brilliant and astute mind, and he was the closest thing I had to a friend, especially after my uncle had passed on.

"And just how will you do that?" I challenged quietly, holding back an amused smirk.

"You shall see, my lord."

The performance ended to my relief, and I set down my barely-touched goblet of the dry wine. But it was not the end of the night! I held back a groan. To excuse myself and leave early would be seen as rude.

Katara started to get up, but the King grinned and pulled her back. I clenched my jaw. Music started playing and I held back a groan as I saw people start to get up, and men coupled with women for what was apparently to be a dance. Some people did choose to sit back and Kamas quickly stood up, moving along the floor. To my surprise, he approached Katara.

Katara. She would always be Katara to me. It was who she was, no matter what name she had now.

I was unable to hear what he said to her. But, when she nodded and rose from her seat to Enki's thinly veiled displeasure, I realized she had been asked to dance.

He held her hand delicately and even though she looked surprised to be asked from him, she did not show any hesitation. He was a true gentleman, holding onto her carefully, his face a mask of calm and his dark greenish gold eyes reflected his collected manner. There were no specific rules to the dance, and couples chose to dance however they pleased. Kamas slowly pulled her into the thick of the crowd, away from the King. To my amusement I saw a few women take this opportunity and descend onto him before he could chase after Kamas.

I watched as my Waterbender offered him a small but friendly smile, and Kamas smiled back at her pleasantly. If anything, he was always a gentleman and treated women with the utmost respect. I felt no stirring of jealousy when Kamas smiled at her and I waited patiently, watching as she moved along under his direction gracefully.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw where she was being led, and I watched her, my expression revealing nothing. Kamas continued dancing with her, leading her over to me in a subtle way and I rose from my seat.

"And I do believe that my time with you is up." Kamas said kindly as his hands slid away from hers as mine reached out while the song changed to another.

Our eyes met as I pulled her closer, and she did not resist. A blush found its way back onto her cheeks and she looked lovely with that hint of rose on her features.

My steps were slow and measured, following no particular pattern, yet easy for her to follow. No words were exchanged, and we simply spoke with our eyes. How often had Katara and me done this, gazing into each other's eyes as if all the answers were to be found in a long look?

I stole one glance at where Enki had been sitting before and noticed him not there. I merely shrugged and focused on my partner, concentrating on the feel of her hands in mine, and the closeness of her body. It seemed that an eternity passed between us and I felt her hands form a firmer grip around mine, as if she was as reluctant to let this end as I was.

"Miumi." I heard someone call out in a quiet but firm tone as the song ended. I had to hold back the urge to set the owner of the voice on fire.

Reluctantly I relinquished my hold, biting my tongue as Enki shot me a thinly veiled glare, pulling the lady to himself.

I returned to my seat, keeping a eye on the lady as Enki danced with her. He kept her close, very close, and she looked somewhat discomfited.

"I see things went well." Kamas whispered as I glanced back at him.

"Things will work out." he continued with the utmost certainty, as if he could foresee what would happen with her or me, "she is a rather attractive young lady, and I know she would be perfect for you."

"Oh? And how did you come to that conclusion?' I asked as I glanced back over at the crowd.

"The way you two interacted was completely natural to me, my lord. Not to mention the way you two seemed to be able to communicate without even speaking. Shall I make a list of everything, my lord?' Kamas asked with a hint of dry amusement.

I nodded silently. Kamas was incredibly astute at times, and I knew that when he made jokes it was never at my expense. After a while things wound down and I stifled a yawn.

Thank Agni.

I simply longed to go into a comfortable bed and get a good night's sleep so I could tackle business. No doubt plenty of these people would continue to entertain themselves or each other well into the night. To my satisfaction, I saw my Waterbender leave with a Water Tribe man that was unmistakably her father, as well as a slim and middle-aged Earth Kingdom woman. At least she would not be entertainment for Enki.

Her eyes flicked over in my direction right before she exited and I nodded gently. I remembered the look in her eyes when Enki had taken her away from me to dance. When he pulled her away she had looked over her shoulder for a moment and I saw a glimmer of longing in her eyes.

My decision was made.

o0o0o0o

Katara

It was a warm and sunny day, perfect for being outside and practicing my Bending. I had gone to bed soon after the events of last night, thinking of golden eyes and a grip that was gentle yet firm.

Father was gone for the day to be at the summit. I could not help but wonder if he would speak with the Fire Lord himself. Would I see Zuko again?

It was late afternoon and I was in the gardens, working on my Waterbending near the pond. My feet were in the shallows, and I wore a loose tunic and pants that were tied around my knees. My stepmother was in the gardens, on her hands and knees and dressed in a fashion similar to mine. Her hair was pulled back in a coiled braid and the sun warmed her dark skin. She was sometimes mistaken as my real mother because of her dark hair and skin.

Even though An Mei was the wife of a man of good standing, she was not afraid to do hard work or get dirty. One of her passions was gardening, and she loved to dig around in the dirt, much to the amusement of my father. But her work produced bountiful fruits. We had a small orchard, and our gardens contained both flowers and food. An Mei was a Earthbender as well, so her gardens thrived under her attention and abilities. Right now she was weeding and as I worked on my bending, I watched her yank out unwelcome plants and toss them into a basket at her side.

I concentrated, bringing about several tendrils of water so that they resembled the waving arms of an octopus.

"An Mei!" I called out with a soft laugh, making the 'arms' of water wave at her as if in greeting. She looked up at me with a wide smile and chuckled softly.

"Let us see how fast you are with these extra arms, little Waterbender." An Mei teased and raised several small clods of earth. I grinned and nodded.

A fist-sized lump of earth shot at me and I used one of the arms to whip at it, causing it to fall apart. Several shot out at the same time and I managed to block them all.

"Nicely done!" An Mei complimented as she directed several more of her attacks at me. I never had a Master teach me, but my father had been able to obtain scrolls so that I could instruct myself. They were no replacement for a true Master, but they were valuable to my education nonetheless.

My stepmother and I sparred for a bit before deciding to take a break and sit down for a snack and tea. We had no idea when Father would be back, so we were prepared to have supper on our own and save leftovers for him. Whenever he was away on business, we ate by ourselves.

That evening, after washing and changing into fresh robes, An Mei and I sat down for dinner. An Mei told the cook to set out Father's usual place in case he did come home.

Almost as if on cue, right after the servants put out the food for us, he came home. We heard one of the servants greet him before he removed his boots and came into the dining room, taking his usual space at the head of the table.

"How was your day?" An Mei asked and he smiled at us both.

"It went rather well." he nodded, and proceeded to tell us about his day and the goings on at the summit as we listened. Even as he told us what happened, I knew there was something he was not telling us. There was a certain way he looked at me that tugged at my curiosity.

I was patient. Father paused and started eating his food, and the conversation faded into a pleasant word here and there between bites. Even though the atmosphere was amicable, my father still seemed deep in thought and my stepmother shot a quick glance at me, confirming my feelings.

Dessert was brought about – sweet rice cakes stuffed with almonds and honey. I waited for him to reveal his thoughts as he slowly chewed on one of the confections. It seemed as if he was trying to avoid the subject.

Finally we all sat there for a few moments in silence before he turned to me.

"Miumi." he said simply.

"Tell me what is wrong." I whispered, "Give it to me. Have I done something wrong? Am I in any trouble?" I asked. I had no reason to think he was upset with me, but I had never seen him like this.

"Nothing of that sort, Miumi. I have always been proud of you." he said simply. He was silent for a moment and An Mei looked at him anxiously.

"The Fire Lord spoke to me." my father stated and we both looked at him curiously. What had the Fire Lord said that caused him to be like this?

"He wants you. He wants your hand in marriage."


	3. Say Yes

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Three – Say Yes

I know a few of you thought that what happened at the end of the last chapter was a bit sudden, but you will see why things happened the way as they did. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you thought!

o0o0o0o

Katara

At first I was not sure of how to react. Fire Lord Zuko? Wanting my hand in marriage? Was it a joke? The look on my father's face told me it was not so.

"What did you say?" I whispered. Even though my father gave me much freedom, he still was within legal rights to give me away in marriage whether I wanted it or not. He took a deep breath.

"The Fire Lord…did not ask for an answer. He…simply asked me a few questions about you before he said he wanted your hand."

I let out a soft exhalation, not realizing I had been holding my breath. An Mei looked at him with concern. He slowly rubbed his temples as if his head hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked. If the Fire Lord had not pressed for an answer, then that had to mean things were all right? At least I hoped.

"There…was nothing about his…questions or his statement that implied there was a choice at all." he said gravely, and I stiffened.

My father did not become a businessman and negotiator of high standing for no reason. He was good at reading people and their tones and gestures, and he was also very good at detecting lies from truth. He was also able to pick up subtle messages, and the conclusions he came to concerning people were rarely if ever wrong. For him to make this statement about this matter was not something to be taken lightly.

"Miumi, what did you do with the Fire Lord?" An Mei asked with surprise, fixing her green eyes on me. It took a moment to figure out what she was worried about. I blushed and shook my head.

"Nothing, I swear! I did not flirt with him or anything like that! I did not even speak with him much!" I protested, and she relaxed.

"I have no idea why he would want me. I didn't do anything to try to get his attention. You know I know how to behave appropriately!" I added, trying to emphasize my point. I was as bewildered as my father was.

"Doesn't the Fire Lord already have concubines?" An Mei asked. I swallowed nervously. I had no desire to become part of a harem! I was not Fire Nation, nor was I any kind of expert on the culture, but I had learned about their culture and their practice of harems and concubinage. I studied not only the history and culture of my nation, but the others. My father insisted that was important and made sure to include it in my studies.

From what I understood, it was something the nobles engaged in and what the Fire Lord was entitled to. The Earth Kingdom also had this practice, but concubinage was not as commonly practiced as it had once been. As for the Water Tribes, no such practice existed, at least officially, and if a Water Tribe man wanted another woman than his wife, it was not condoned. I had no idea how concubines and harems were treated over there. I imagined myself bring shut away, brought out only when the Fire Lord needed me, like a toy. This was not a life I had any desire for.

A sudden thought occurred to me.

"Doesn't the Fire Lord have a child? A son, if I am not mistaken?" I asked, remembering mentions of a Fire Prince. My father paused and nodded.

"A young son, I do believe. I don't know how old he is though." he said with a slow nod. He was unable to recall the child's name. My heart sunk more. I did not want to be a concubine.

"I don't want to become part of a harem." I stated softly. Father nodded slowly. He wanted to see me married off well. He wanted me to continue the family line, as I was his only surviving child, but I knew he also wanted me to have a happy and productive life. I was glad to have a father who respected me like this. I knew other fathers would not care as much about their own daughter's personal welfare.

"We will see." Father murmured softly, and I looked up at him. "He told me he would send one of his men around tomorrow morning." he explained, and that was all he said. If he knew what the man would bring, I know he would have told me. We stared at one another for a long moment before returning to our food.

The rest of the meal continued in silence, although there was not much left of it. I had no appetite for the usually appetizing treats, and I rose from my seat.

"Good night." I said softly, bowing my head a little. I was given similar responses in kind and headed to my room.

I found myself unable to sleep. So I spent half the night reading, although I found myself unable to absorb the words in front of me. When sleep finally came to me, it was plagued with odd dreams, images flashing before me of people and places I had never met or seen, yet they felt oddly familiar to me. When I woke up and tried to remember, it was as if my mind had been wiped clean.

When I rose, the man sent by Zuko had already come and gone. My father had not opened the letter the man had delivered. The instructions were for me to read it first. He had left the letter without even letting my father respond or ask him questions. I rose before he left for the Palace, and he stood by anxiously as I opened the paper. The message was simple and to the point. The Fire Lord wanted to come for dinner.

I stared at the letter and handed it over to my father. He read it over before nodding.

"Have the cook prepare a feast, and tell him to make his best dishes. I will give him extra money for today's shopping. I will send a messenger later to let you know what time we will be here for supper."

I nodded dumbly, standing there as my father embraced me. He looked at me and sighed.

"I am just as surprised about this as you are." I told him, and he nodded.

"Just…relax. Go about your day as usual. Please do not worry. We can see what he wants at dinner." he nodded. Yes. We would see.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

Kamas did not argue when I told him my intentions. If I had been at home, I know that many of the nobles as well as some of my own advisers would object. Kamas respected me on a personal level, which was one of the reasons why he was one of the chosen few in my inner circle. When I made my decision clear, he asked what was required of him.

The summit this day had gone well. I spent most of my day with the Water Tribe representatives, and with Amigaitut and Sinaaq. I was on fine terms with the Water Tribes. After the war, I had sent relief supplies to both ends of the pole as well as letters that declared my intentions for peace. Naturally, they were wary at first.

For the first few years, when peace was still fragile, I had declared the poles off limits to my Nation except for the people that I sent myself, to ensure that there would be no aggression. There were several fights in the earlier years from pirates and rogue Fire Nation soldiers, but things had calmed down for the most part. I opened venues of trade with the Tribes, and made it clear that I was not sending people to take over them. I told them I had no interest in their lands. They opened up to me and accepted. The last decade had been a fruitful one for both of us.

What Sinaaq and his men discussed with me and mine was nothing that we had not previously worked on. We just agreed that things were going well and there were very few changes necessary to our existing agreements. Omashu was another matter. Enki's advisers were not as cooperative with either of our groups and so we both talked about how we could get Omashu to cooperate more with us. With a King who was stubborn and xenophobic, this was easier said than done.

During a recess, I pulled Amigaitut aside and told him what I wanted. As I had expected, he was surprised. But that was of little consequence to me. I had made my decision.

The next day, when the meetings were over, I came to Amigaitut's estate in a sedan pulled by a Komodo rhino, surrounded by guards. I instructed my men to be careful, to not trample the plants in the front of the house and to station themselves in an unobtrusive way.

The man lived in a modest but comfortable estate, surrounded by a wall as was usual of the more upscale homes. Here I sensed comfort, but no opulence. When I approached the house, I smelled gourmet cooking. The doors were opened for me long before I came close, and the servants seemed in awe of my presence.

"We are honored that you have graced this humble dwelling with your presence." Amigaitut said with a deep bow. I merely nodded.

As I expected, dinner was a lavish affair. The cook had clearly been ordered to work hard on this meal and I saw an impressive array of dishes spread out before me. Only a few moments after I entered the dining room, Amigaitut's wife and daughter came in through a smaller doorway. My eyes immediately fixed on the beauty before me.

The wife bowed and greeted me and I nodded back. She only received a moment of my attention before I looked back at the blue-eyed young woman. Her eyes met mine for a moment before she averted her gaze.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Even after I looked away, I could feel him drink me in with his gaze. We waited for him to sit down before the rest of us took suit. The table was rectangular and usually when we had no guests, the three of us sat at one end of it. Tonight however, my father and the Fire Lord sat at either end of the table at the short sides. An Mei and me sat in the middle facing each other from the longer sides, so there was a equal amount of space between the four of us.

We usually ate by ourselves, calling in the servants to clear the table when we were done, but since it was an occasion, a couple of servants remained. Not only were we watched by the servants, but there were also a couple of Fire Nation guards in the room, and I knew there were more outside. This did nothing to settle my uneasiness.

We all waited for the Fire Lord to select his food and take the first bite before we started our own meals. The cook with the help of a few of our servants, had cooked up a storm and had even sent one of the servants to market for extra ingredients that we did not have in our gardens. He only did that on special occasions. An Mei and myself had supervised the menu, checking over it and giving it our final approval. When the chef had heard the reason for the occasion he became more flustered and yelled at the servants. Even though he was a good man and a better cook, he was high-strung and knowing the Fire Lord would be eating his food sent him into a frenzy. He saw cooking as an art and as a result the entire household – even the servants – ate well.

The whole day had been a kind of ordeal to me. I had tried to occupy myself with Waterbending, with helping An Mei in the gardens, with studying, even by taking a walk. Nothing had really helped.

As I felt his glance on me, I wondered what I had done to capture his interest. I had not flirted with him or had done anything to try to attract his attention. I had simply been myself and acted naturally although cautiously, for he was the Fire Lord and I did not know what to say or do around him. His attention was the last thing I had expected that night.

"We…are surprised and…flattered that you would want to take Miumi as wife." An Mei ventured cautiously. The Fire Lord nodded as he took a bite of dinner. I took a sip of my tea. He waved his hand, shooing the servants away, and the guards went to the corners.

"May…I inquire as to why you have taken an interest in my daughter?" my father asked. The Fire Lord regarded him silently for a moment.

"I deem her worthy." was all he said before raising another bite to his mouth. Father nodded slowly.

"So…" he started to say, clearly thinking about his words before he spoke, "how do you…intend to go…about this?"

"I leave Omashu when the summit is over. She will leave with me." he stated calmly. My manners did not stop me from widening my eyes in horror. My father was silent for several moments, trying to process this. The summit was supposed to last for about a week, and already two days of it had gone.

I sunk back in my chair, looking down at my hands. Five days and then I would leave everything I had known…

"Isn't…that rather sudden, Lord Zuko?" my father asked.

"I have made my decision." the other man replied firmly. Father leaned back and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them.

"Your daughter will be provided and cared for. She will receive many opportunities. You have no need to be concerned."

"But…what about courtship…dowry?" he asked.

"There is no need for dowry. I do not require it. I will provide her with everything she needs."

I froze. Dowry was for wives. Concubines and mistresses did not come with dowries, or if in the tiny chance that they did, it was very small. Something inside of me rebelled. How dare this man try to dictate my life? I was not even Fire Nation, so I was not his subject!

"I am not going to be a concubine!" I spat out. The silence that followed was so thick I was sure I could poke through it with my chopsticks.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

I could feel the barest of smirks tug at the corner of my lips. I had been afraid that she would simply sit quietly and take all of this like an obedient woman would. Katara would never have become a concubine willingly, for she had too much pride for that. Had she not objected at all, I would have been disappointed indeed.

I let the silence hang in the air for a few moments before I glanced at my bride-to-be calmly.

"I ask for no dowry because I have no need for one. I am Lord of an entire Nation. I have no desire for extra money or lands, I am not a greedy man. Anything your father gives you would be yours alone." I replied after a bit, and she stared back at me. I started eating again, holding back a smirk. Amigaitut and his wife seemed unsure of what to say and they did not touch their food.

"Go on. Eat. Your servants have obviously spent a lot of time preparing this food and I do not believe in lettings things go to waste." I stated. The rest of the meal went along uneventfully. I caught her glancing at me resentfully several times. My face revealed no expression.

Dessert and wine were brought about. She touched none of it and sat there silently. Her parents looked at her with concern but did not push her to eat anything.

The servants cleared the table of all but the drinks in an efficient manner.

"You clearly run your household with the same attention and care that you run your trade." I stated, taking a sip of the wine. I savored its sweet taste. At least this family had better taste in its drinks than the King of Omashu did. Amigaitut was surprised but seemed pleased at my compliment.

"I wish to speak to your daughter alone." I stated as I set down my empty wineglass. He glanced at me nervously and I stared back calmly.

"I assume that you have areas around the house or outside that I may hold a private conversation. Rest assured, I have no intent to harm the lady." I pressed on. He slowly nodded before he pointed to a third doorway in the room, one that led outside. I bowed my head just slightly and rose from my seat.

My intended was not as eager to rise from her seat.

"Come." I said in a voice that brooked no argument. She did not look at me as she rose from her seat.

The doorway led onto a terrace, with smooth stone under our feet. A bench adorned this space and a couple of rafters overhead bore vines which created a canopy. During the day, this would have been an excellent spot to simply sit and have tea, or study. As soon as she was out, I closed the door. The light of the waxing moon filtered through the leaves of the canopy, and her azure eyes seemed almost luminous.

"I am not going to be a toy in your harem." she said, squaring her shoulders.

"Who said I had a harem?" I replied.

"You are the Fire Lord. I am not ignorant of your culture." she replied archly. I nodded briefly.

"I do not deny certain practices of my Nation. But that does not mean that I participate in them."

"Then exactly what do you want me for? To warm your bed? You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble and simply taken me to bed and been done with that."

I held back a chuckle, although I allowed a smirk to spread on my face. She took in the smirk and squared her shoulders even more.

"I am not coming with you, Lord Zuko. I have better things to do than amuse a man."

"I do not ask for amusement." I replied.

"Then what?"

"Companionship. Yes, you would share my bed, but I do not need or want a toy. If I desired a toy, I could find it anywhere, or have one brought to me."

"That still gives you no right to come here and dictate that you are taking me back to your land. I would think that a King would know the proper rites of courtship. I had a better impression of you the first night here. Perhaps I was wrong."

I held my smirk. If my subjects mouthed off to me like this, it would be signing a death-wish. Yet this woman spoke her mind, held her ground, not caring about the status of the man in front of her. I had always admired her courage.

She did have a point – it was sudden. When I had courted this woman previously, our courtship had been much longer, turning from enemies to allies to lovers.

And then I had lost her. Could I be blamed for wanting to move in quickly? I could remain here longer, but I needed to get back to Sozun. I never liked being away from the Fire Nation long, even though I had trustworthy men holding the reins for me, I preferred them in my own hands. I liked being on the top of things and was serious about my duties to a fault. And Omashu was not the best territory for me. Had the summit been in the Water Tribe lands, I would have considered extending my stay.

If I left her here, then Enki or someone else might woo her away. I was not taking any chances. I had waited for too long. I deserved to have her.

"You are coming with me." I repeated.

"You never even gave me the chance to decide!" she protested.

"Then say yes."

"And what if I decide to say no?" Her eyes were calculating, testing me. I smirked a little more, approaching her silently. She stood up straight, keeping her chin raised. I slowly moved behind her, lowering my head to speak softly into her ear.

"I know you are an intelligent woman, my Waterbender. Think about the things I could do if I was displeased. I could back out of the summit and not trade with the Earth Kingdom at all. Or the Water Tribes. I have kept my nation powerful, more powerful than you or anyone else thinks." I whispered. She looked away. I placed my hands on her shoulders gently and inhaled the faint and sweet scent of her hair.

"I could cut off all the Fire Nation's trade routes with your father. I could use my leverage with the Water Tribes to cast your father out, by telling them that he had offended me. They would not object." I whispered. It was ironic that we were such good allies now, nations of opposing elements.

The woman swallowed nervously and remained silent.

"I could have you brought to me in chains. If I asked the Water Tribe to give you to me, they would do so. Better to hand over one person than put an entire tribe at risk." I told her. Deep down inside I rebelled at using such an underhanded tactic but at that moment I saw no other course of action. Time was short.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she whispered, keeping her voice steady.

"Because I desire you…and only you."

"But…"

"I want a wife. Not a concubine." I whispered, my breath hot on the side of her face.

"Why me?"

"You should consider it an honor to be wife to the Fire Lord." I replied evasively.

"Are…are there other…" she whispered. I shook my head.

"There are no others. You will be my first and only wife. You will be my Queen, in court and of my heart." My grip on her shoulders tightened just a little before I let go. I circled around until I faced her again. She stared at me with surprise, fear, and curiosity.

"Yes…or no, my lady?"

"If I say yes, you will take me. If I say no, you will take me…most likely in chains. There's not much of a choice there."

"Say yes and keep your dignity." I whispered. She looked away for several moments. I waited patiently.

She nodded, looking out at the gardens.

"You have made a wise choice, my lady." I said softly as I closed the distance between us. My hand reached up to touch her face and she flinched, starting to pull away.

"Stay right where you are." I said firmly. She hesitated for a moment and obeyed. My hand ran along her cheek and down to her jaw and I felt her shiver a little.

Slowly I lowered my head, letting my lips brush against hers. She gasped softly and started to move away, but I wrapped an arm around her middle. My other hand went to cup the back of her head. I pressed my lips against hers gently, biting back the urge to simply crush them against hers. A soft whimper escaped her lips.

I let the kiss linger for a few moments before I raised my head and looked down at her. Even in the poor light, I knew she was blushing. Her eyes met mine for a moment before she looked down again.

"Now, was that so terrible?" I whispered. She refused to answer, and I smirked. Her lips tasted divine, as I knew they would. I released my grip on the back of her head and touched her lips with my fingers, savoring the soft flesh.

"Look at me." I whispered, and her eyes met mine. I lowered my head, taking her lips again only this time I was firmer with my kiss. I gently sucked on her lower lip before sliding my tongue in. Her response was instantaneous, there was a sharp intake of breath and my arm around her middle kept her from pulling away.

My tongue slid in further and met with her own. Her tongue darted backwards shyly and I pressed forward. I found hers and caressed it with my own, causing her eyes to widen. I smiled against her lips when I felt her tongue gently probe against my own. The kiss was pure heaven and I held her close, savoring the taste of her mouth.

After a few moments, I broke the kiss and stood up straight again. I felt her shiver in my hold and reluctantly let go of her. My lips tingled from the kiss. There was no one else like her. The kiss was exactly as I remembered her kisses to be. I felt…satisfied, yet I wanted more. I reached out to gently caress her face, seeing how the moonlight gave her eyes that ethereal glow.

Beloved Katara.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Damn him. When the Fire Lord broke the kiss, I was relieved…and a part of me felt disappointed. I quickly backed away from him in case he would try it again. Even as I looked away, I could feel him watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just thinking about how you will be a splendid wife."

"You do not even know me. You have no idea who I am, or what my strengths or faults are."

"I have made my decision. You cannot sway me from it."

"And a rash decision it is." I shot back. He simply stared at me.

"Whether you think it is rash or not is not my concern." he replied smoothly. I glared at him resentfully.

"You cannot do this to me!" I said as I squared my shoulders again.

"And what makes you say that?"

"You may be the Fire Lord, but you have no right to force someone's hand!"

"You already said yes." the Fire Lord said with a smirk.

"All I did was nod."

"I have the right to take whatever action I choose to get what I need." he shot back. I continued glaring at him. Why did this man not get angry by my resistance? It was almost…as if he _enjoyed_ it.

"It is getting late and I have a long day ahead of me. I am sure you have one too. Why don't we head back inside?" the Fire Lord asked. I nodded curtly, eager to be separated from his company.

My parents were still at the table and I wondered if they had even arisen. Father looked up at the Fire Lord and I with some concern.

"The matter has been resolved." the Fire Lord said casually, "Your daughter has accepted."

My father nodded slowly before he rose from his seat.

"I do hope that…you…will treat my daughter with the best of intentions." he ventured cautiously. I waited for the Fire Lord's response.

"I do have the best of intentions for her. She will be my wife and receive the privileges that come with it. I know she is suited for the role of my queen."

My father stared for a moment. The lack of a dowry had stirred my father's worst fears, and the Fire Lord's latest statement surprised him.

"My daughter…will become…Fire Lady?" my father asked and Zuko nodded. My parents both stared for a moment before etiquette pulled their eyes down. My father bowed deeply.

There had been no Fire Lady since Fire Lord Azulon's wife, Aila. I had a vague understanding of the lineage of Fire Lords, and knew that her time was well before mine. What would the Fire Nation say to a new Fire Lady after so long of having none? Much less one of not noble Fire blood?

"As for the matter of dowry, because I did not ask for one does not mean I do not value your daughter. She would be well cared for. If anything, all I ask for is that you open more trade routes with the Fire Nation and maintain the alliances between my people and yours. Any new commodity would come to us first instead of the Earth Kingdom. You could call that business a dowry, Amigaitut." Zuko stated. My father nodded.

"…As you wish, my lord." Father replied with a bow.

"Thank you for a splendid dinner, Amigaitut."

"It was a honor, my lord."

"I suppose you will not object to me spending time with your daughter before she comes with me to Sozun."

"Of course not." my father replied cautiously. I stared at the man who had forced my hand. I had no desire to spend any more time with him!

"Since it is clear that you care about your daughter, why not have a wedding feast here on the last night of my visit? Invite your friends and relatives. Also, I would he happy to have a wedding ceremony here, then I can have the coronation in Sozun. It only feels appropriate that you should be able to celebrate your daughter's happiness." This statement was directed at both of my parents. I bit back a biting statement at his remark about my happiness.

"Does this suit you?" Father asked me. I shrugged. It was a surprising – and courteous gesture on my husband's part. I would be crowned in Sozun, but my father would have a way to participate in my nuptials as well. I couldn't think of any real reason to object to this gesture, given the circumstances.

"Then I will notify my cooks to come here that night. They'll bring some supplies with them. I trust that your kitchen will be accommodating for that many chefs and guests?"

"Of course." Father seemed a bit bewildered at the thought.

"Good. If there is anything else you need to know or discuss, send a message to Kamas."

"Thank you." my father replied with a bow.

"I will be taking my leave now." the Fire Lord stated casually and my father nodded.

In the morning, we were alarmed to find Fire Nation guards on our property.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

Going back and forth to the ship every morning and night was too much trouble, so my men and I took over an inn in the more upscale part of Omashu. Accommodations at the Palace were open to us, but I knew that we were not very welcome to reside there, and the invitation that had been sent to us was out of politeness, nothing more. Besides, plenty of other guests were staying there and I decided that it would be best to have a space truly our own. Kamas agreed with me.

The innkeeper was well compensated for shutting his inn down for a week to others, and the service was good. We were ensured privacy and comfort, and my men were more at ease here.

I returned that night and found Kamas waiting for me. I took a seat at the desk in my sitting room and nodded to him.

"I trust that things went well over there, my lord." Kamas said with a slightly bowed head.

"Yes." I said distantly as I stared out the window.

"Is something the matter, my lord?"

"You are taking my decision well, but I have no doubt there will be those who speak out when I get back home."

"And why would I not take your decision well?" Kamas asked with a hint of amusement in his tone. I shrugged. "As for those back home, it is not their concern. You are the Fire Lord. You have ended the war that your ancestor started and have used the power of the comet for good. You have made the Fire Nation even stronger and more prosperous than Sozin, Azulon, or Ozai could ever have. You have produced a strong and healthy heir to continue the line. You run this country in an effective way and the people are loyal to you. You have fulfilled all of your duties and continue to do so. They have no real reason to speak out against you taking a Water woman." he continued, and I nodded.

"If anything…you deserve real companionship. Concubines are a poor substitute for a partner. And I know that you have chosen well."

I took Kamas' advice seriously, and when I came to power I pulled him along with me. He had served me faithfully for my entire reign.

Si Seung Kamas was born of a much-decorated Fire Nation commander and an Earth Kingdom woman that he had taken during one of his campaigns in the Earth lands. Because of this perceived 'taint' in his blood, he had a difficult time in his younger days. However, because of his determination and intelligence, more so that than because of his father's successes, he was able to advance well in the army but only to a point. My sire had looked down at him even though Kamas had proven his loyalty fiercely. However, Kamas was an honorable man, and became disillusioned like I did. He was integral to helping me maintain the order after the defeat of my sire, and well rewarded for that.

Even though he was smarter than many of his peers, his mixed heritage had held him back – and it was not one he could easily hide. His eyes were hazel – a curious mixture of brown, green, and dark gold, and a giveaway of what he was. There were no other definite Earth Kingdom features that set him apart from other Fire Nation men but he had a certain quality in his appearance that made one look twice and wonder.

"There is one thing, Kamas." I stated.

"Yes, my lord?"

"I want to set up some guards at their residence."

"What makes you believe they are in danger, my lord?" he asked.

"I want guards over there." I repeated. He stared at me for a moment and bowed again.

"As you wish, my lord. I will select five men for the first shift. Will that be sufficient for the time being?" he asked. I nodded.

"Tell them to keep an eye on the lady." I said.

"I shall. May I ask a question?" he asked. I nodded again.

"The lady…she is…reluctant about this situation?" Kamas asked delicately. My silence was his answer.

"I see. I will make the proper arrangements."

o0o0o0o

Katara

The guards did not do anything to cause alarm. They did not seize anything, or harass anyone. But their purpose became clear soon enough.

When I wrote a letter to Enki, to alert him about the situation and gave it to a servant to deliver, she came back to me and reported that it had been seized from her. Throughout the day I felt the constant presence of at least one guard, although they all maintained respectful distances. Later that afternoon, I hid in my room and wrote another letter, passing it to a different servant. This letter was seized as well, even though she had been careful to conceal it.

That evening, my father came home with a letter from my groom-to-be. It was a short letter, telling me that I would be having dinner with him the next night at the place he was staying at.

The next day was no different from the previous. My father knew I was unhappy and tried to make me feel better, but he did not have any more choice than I did. Despite his wealth and connections, this was the Fire Lord, and one would be a fool to rouse his ire.

I chose not to adorn myself at all. I had a servant braid my hair in a simple length and I chose a light blue linen robe with darker blue pants. I would be damned if I were going to make myself pretty. The idea of smearing dirt across my face or wearing well-worn and torn servant's clothing crossed my mind, but I was not so childish as to resort to such a tactic, and I knew he would see right through it.

The house had a couple of stories, and I sat outside on the second-level balcony. It faced the front of the property, so I could see the comings and goings on the road outside the wall. It also gave me a generous view of the city as my father's house was well up on the slope. Summer was drawing to an end but the days were still long and I sat there, reading a book in the encroaching twilight.

My father came home, and I knew that meant the Fire Lord would be coming soon after. My expectations were met as I saw a black and red sedan with a Komodo rhino and several guards. The vehicle stopped just inside of the gate and I slowly closed my book as the Fire Lord stepped out. One of the guards that had been set up here came out to salute and then greet him. He nodded, glancing around the property casually before settling his eyes on the house. He glanced skyward and caught sight of me. I stood there silently.

I came downstairs and stood in the entrance hall just as he entered. Let him think what he would of my plain appearance.

His reaction was not what I had expected. When he fixed his eyes on me, I saw a flash of surprise then a mixture of emotions I had no idea how to describe. Usually, the Fire Lord had a calm expression, one that no one could discern emotion from. But now his lip twitched a bit and his eyebrow furrowed slightly. He kept his gaze fixed on me for a lingering moment as if trying to comprehend what stood before him. I quickly looked down, seeing if I had any stain on my clothes or a tear. There was none. I was clean and well groomed.

There was such a mixture of emotion in these golden eyes of his that it took me aback. I could not figure out if he was happy, or sad, or angry. I thought I saw surprise, recognition, joy. It made no sense to me. The twitch in his lip was almost imperceptible.

Slowly he raised his hand, offering it to me.


	4. Breaking Down the Defenses

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Four – Breaking Down the Defenses

o0o0o0o

Katara

I looked at the proffered hand for several moments before I looked up in the Fire Lord's face. The emotions were gone from his face, and it had returned to its cool expression. I held back a sigh and raised my hand, resting it in his palm. His fingers wrapped around it as he pulled me closer.

"It is good to see you again, my Waterbender." the Fire Lord whispered in a tone that only I could hear. I merely nodded before he let go of my hand. I followed him out to the sedan and a guard bowed, offering to help me up into the vehicle. I paused and glanced back at Zuko, and he nodded.

The space inside the sedan was small but plush, with soft red cushions to sit on or recline with. I took a quick glance around and took it to be about a meter by two. That gave me a bit of space, but not much and I retreated to a corner as the Fire Lord climbed up into the vehicle. He quietly closed the door and pulled the drapes shut. He was encasing us in what almost felt like a womb to me, with all the red that surrounded us. My back was pressed into the corner and I drew my knees up to my chest.

He sat there as the sedan moved forward.

"How have you been?" he asked. I slowly looked up at him. Since it was almost dark outside there was not much light in the sedan itself. He was a shadow cast in red and black, with the silhouette of his fire comb on the top of his head. I could barely make out his features.

"I am well, my lord." I said quietly. My hands were folded across the top of my knees. He was silent for several moments.

"Don't be afraid of me." I heard him whisper softly, in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone. I quickly looked down at my hands.

"I am not a terrible man."

"Hmph." I said softly. Despite my misgivings about him, the threats he had made for my hand had not included physical harm. Even though I resented him, I sensed he was a man of his word. And how could I forget that first night together? I had responded to him in a way that Enki or any other man had never been able to elicit from me.

"And I would be a better husband for you than him."

"Pardon?" I asked incredulously. I made out his smirk in the semidarkness.

"That man does not know true passion. And I do not like how he looks at you." the Fire Lord murmured. To my surprise, there was a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Enki does have passion." I argued, trying to forget the kiss that the Fire Lord had given me on the terrace and the way it had made my heart flutter, "And why wouldn't he look at me like that? He wants me!"

"Only for a little while, then he'll grow bored of you and go play around with other women, like these girls that swarmed around him at the party."

"And what about you?" I shot back. I was seventeen, a young maiden who had her life ahead of her. What would happen in a few years? I had no desire to be cast aside and forgotten. I wanted a marriage like my father and stepmother had. He never looked at any other woman. Though I had resented An Mei at first because I felt she was stealing my mother's place, she was a good wife to him and he a good husband to her. He was as faithful to her as he had been to my mother. I wanted a marriage like that.

"I know you are well aware that I could take more women if I pleased. You're afraid of being used and cast aside. But I have no intention of ever doing that." he stated, and I looked up at him. What if he was just saying that to placate me?

"You said you wanted me to be Fire Lady... but this marriage still does not make sense to me." I replied. I saw him shrug.

"You do not have to try to make sense of it. Just accept, and be happy."

I looked down at my hands again before I felt him reach out to caress them gently. I could feel him drink me in with his gaze. To take my mind off this, I pulled the drape aside a bit, peeking out of the sedan. He quickly pulled it shut again and I scowled at him.

He scooted closer, making the distance between us nonexistent. I stiffened and tried to back away. I sent out a silent prayer to Tui and La hat I would get out of this night unscathed. If he chose to force me, there was not much I could do to fight. I had no water on me and there was no question he could pin me down easily.

"Look at me." I felt his hot breath on my cheek as he whispered into my ear. I shrunk back as much as I could, keeping my eyes averted. He could not order me around!

"Look at me." he said more firmly. I shook my head _no,_ and heard a sharp intake of breath.

"There is nothing wrong with being married to me."

"I do not want to go to Sozun."

"Why not?"

"I am sure it is a beautiful place, but I do not belong there."

"You will love it there." he whispered. I shook my head again.

"Give it a chance." he said softly. I looked back at him. I wanted to trust him very much, for if there really was no way out of this, then what else was there to do? His fingers gently caressed my cheek and I stared into his eyes.

As I did I felt a chilling sense of déjà vu, as if I had done this a long time ago. But that was not possible, was it? I had known this man for only three nights.

I continued staring into his eyes, losing sense of everything else for a moment. I found myself thinking that these eyes were stunning. His fingers slowly traveled from my cheek across my ear to slide into my hair, and I did not protest. The feeling of familiarity only increased.

I saw fire in his eyes and it called out to me. I felt a tug deep inside and found myself responding to it. I gasped softly and quickly looked down, feeling his fingers caress my hair. My cheeks were warm and I was grateful for the poor lighting. I could see his eyes well enough. Surprisingly he did not move in to kiss me and simply caressed me. I found the gentle touch reassuring in a way.

His hand slid from my head down to my shoulder and along my arm, taking my hand and squeezing it, all without saying one word. I started to pull away, but the sense of familiarity tugged at me again and I sat there, letting him hold it. His hand felt so warm and I found myself taking comfort in that.

It couldn't be. Was I admitting to enjoying his presence? I could not let him win. I quickly tore my eyes away, looking down at my lap. His thumb gently rubbed the back of my hand.

"Stop, please." I whispered.

"So sure of that?" he replied. His voice was barely above a whisper and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"Or would you like more?" he asked, a hint of blatant smugness in his tone. Even though I was not looking at him, I knew he was smirking. I shook my head. He squeezed my hand a little more right before I felt the sedan come to a stop.

I held back a moan of relief as he let go of my hand. The sedan had parked in the courtyard of what looked like a comfortable inn, and I looked around curiously. There were several Fire Nation men outside of varying ages, and when they saw the Fire Lord, they stood at attention and saluted. He merely nodded and led me inside.

I was led up a flight of stairs and came to a room that had been set up for a meal. Its double doors were wide open to a terrace with a grand view and there were flowers and plants growing from both the low wall and overhead. The table had been draped with a red cloth and two places had been set.

"You will be treated to a glorious dinner." my groom-to-be whispered as he touched my cheek, "And you will have that to look forward to every day at the Palace."

His mention of Palace life made my mouth dry.

"My lord?" I heard someone say as they approached. I looked up to see the man that I had danced with before.

"My lady." this man said as he inclined his head in a bow. I took in his appearance, remembering how tall he had seemed to me when we had danced. He was still tall, and his black hair was shot over with gray at the temples. His hair was pulled back in the topknot I saw on most of the Fire Nation men and his sideburns were neatly trimmed. He looked at me with a calm yet friendly expression and I felt no threat from him.

I did not know what to say to him, so I bowed slightly.

"My lord, the cook says that dinner will be ready shortly, in about five minutes. He apologizes for not having it done sooner…"

"That is fine, Kamas." my companion said, and the other man nodded. I turned without asking for leave and walked outside, inhaling the night air. I contemplated climbing over the wall and down it and making a mad dash for it. The sun had just gone down and I found the darkness and stars comforting.

I sensed his presence nearby and chose to not acknowledge it as I looked down at the flowers. There was a wide assortment of them along the low wall and down in the courtyard.

I felt his hand slide across mine and squeeze it.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I knew she was trying to resist. But I would be damned if I let her shut me out. I had felt her starting to open up to me in the sedan and knew that I was slowly but surely chipping away her resistance.

I _know you are hiding somewhere in there, Katara_, I thought to myself as I felt her hand in mine. I knew it was she. I didn't know how she had come back but I did not care, as long as I had her back with me. I drew closer to her, taking comfort in her presence. I had been lonely for far too long.

I squeezed her hand in what I hoped was a reassuring manner. I longed to take her into my arms and reveal the reason I wanted her, and the fact that I loved her and had for so long. But she did not remember, and would think I was crazy, or be insulted and think that I picked her because she looked like someone else. I had no desire to make her feel like a replacement. That in itself seemed odd, her thinking she was a replacement for someone else when she was in fact that person.

I prayed to Agni that one day she could know the truth, or that I could bring her past memories to the surface. On the other hand, could she handle that? Perhaps it was best to keep the past buried. I would still love her, memory or not. We were meant to be together and our souls were intertwined. Of that I had no doubt.

With the braid of hers and the simple outfit she had chosen she looked so much like her old self. I had been so stunned to see her dressed like that and at the same time it reassured me. I looked down at her, holding her hand as I came closer. My other hand went up to touch her face but she spoke before I made contact.

"Don't." she pleaded quietly, trying to pull away but I kept my grip.

"Why not?"

"Because...I don't want to be here and you know that."

"Yet you are here."

"Only because you made me."

"You did not run off or try to hide when I came to your house."

"If I did, you would have dragged me here. I wanted to… maintain my dignity." she retorted, still looking down at the flowers. I did not bother holding back my smirk. I looked down at the flowers and plucked one, placing it in her hair. It was a light violet color, with a deep purple heart, and it gave her eyes a lavender tint. She looked up at me with surprise and I felt a small smile begin to form on my lips.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door and I tensed a bit.

"The food is ready." I heard the chef's voice.

"Very well, set the table." I called out.

My chef and his men entered, laden with dishes and they bustled about, carefully setting the table before bowing.

"It will be my pleasure to know that the Fire Lord and his lovely guest enjoy the food that I have prepared." he said before he and his men left, closing the door behind them.

"Sit." I commanded, waving my arm. She hesitated for a moment before taking one of the two seats. I took the other one, directly across from her at the small table and watched as she glanced at all of the dishes curiously.

"Help yourself." I said as I started selecting food and putting them on my plate. She seemed unsure of what to try first, and seemed afraid to ask me for help.

"You can select anything you like. But I would recommend you try the stuffed mushrooms first." I said with a wave of my chopsticks. Gingerly she reached out and picked one of them from the plate they sat on, glancing at it curiously for a moment. I watched as she took a small bite. She slowly nodded after swallowing and took a larger bite. The mushrooms were stuffed with finely ground vegetables and spices and I had a fondness for them myself.

After that, she ventured to try the other dishes, tasting them and enjoying most of them. I took note of what she seemed to not enjoy, and also of the ones she seemed to like the best. She was curious about all of the dishes and my encouragement helped her to feel more comfortable. I held back a smirk as she struggled to swallow a bite of the fruit salad. It contained papaya, which she had not liked. Looked like she still did not like it.

"Don't worry about wasting anything. I have ordered the chef to bundle up the leftovers and take them down to the poorest part of the city." I said. She looked up at me with surprise and... what I was sure was approval. I also had plans for my servant to take a bag of coins and distribute that along with the food.

I had learned much from my wanderings back when I was an exile. I learned many things that could not be taught by the best or smartest of tutors back at the Palace. I carried these lessons with me when I became the Fire Lord.

She set down her chopsticks and sipped her tea before placing her hands on her lap. I finished my own dinner in a few bites and called in the servants to clear the table. There was a special treat coming up, one that I hoped Katara would enjoy very much.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I sat silently as the table was cleared, praying that the evening was over and I could go back home. But when the men returned with clean dishes and a covered platter, my heart sunk.

The cook was a kind-faced and portly fellow, and he flashed me a friendly grin. With a swift movement he uncovered the dish and for a moment I was not sure what I was looking at. I figured it was some kind of pastry covered in chocolate, and I knew that the Fire Lord and I were to share it.

The man bowed and left, and I was left alone with the Fire Lord and this confection. One of the things that the chef had brought was a knife and with this, the Fire Lord sliced into the treat. I realized that it was a small cake, one that had been frosted in chocolate to resemble a volcano. The inside of the cake was indeed red, and I sensed that it would be spicy.

"This is a delicacy in the Fire Nation known as a volcano-cake." the Fire Lord explained as he placed half of it on my plate.

I poked the cake with my chopsticks. The inside was soft and moist, and I placed a small bite in my mouth. I tasted cinnamon among other things, and it was not overly spicy/ Hmm. I liked it.

The Fire Lord also seemed to relish it, and our eyes met for a moment. I quickly looked down shyly. We both took our time, savoring the treat. I never had anything like this before and was saddened to find my plate empty.

"Did you enjoy the cake?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. It was delicious. I have never tasted anything like it." I replied as I looked up at him.

"Do you know the meaning behind it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"It is a treat that is reserved for couples. Sharing a volcano-cake is one way for couples to share and enjoy their bond. It is often shared at wedding celebrations and anniversaries, as well as to celebrate betrothals." he said with a soft smirk. I gave out an angry hiss and rose from my seat, tossing my napkin onto the plate. He had to go ahead and ruin a treat for me! We were not a couple! As if he had read my mind, he made his next statement.

"A volcano-cake is a symbol of the passion between two people. In eating the cake, you agree that you belong to me."

"No I don't! I am of the Water Tribe and your customs are not mine!"

"But I am of the Fire Nation. And since you are my bride, it applies to both of us."

"I didn't know about it! So it cannot apply to me! You're a bastard!"

"Even if you didn't know, it does apply to you." he answered smugly. I longed to smack that smirk off his face. To hold myself back, I moved to the terrace, looking outside and taking a deep breath of the night air. He approached me from behind and wrapped his arm around my middle. I tried to pull away but he remained firm.

"Let me go!"

"You belong to me, Waterbender." he smirked. I noticed that he preferred to call me Waterbender, rather than call me by my given name.

"But why me? We do not even know each other."

"I know enough." the Fire Lord replied in a tone that I could not read. He turned me around and pressed his nose and lips to my neck. I could feel him breathe in my scent, and his warm breath on my throat. And it felt good.

"Mine." he whispered as I felt him place a kiss on my throat. An involuntary shiver passed through me. I shook my head and tried to pull away.

"You are disrespecting a lady!" I protested, and just then a desperate thought occurred to me.

"If I lay with you tonight, will you leave me alone?" I asked. The Fire Lord's eyes widened slightly as he paused. He drew himself back to his full height and looked down at me with a smirk.

"So eager, are we?" he asked. I blushed and looked away, fiddling with the hem of my sleeve.

"No… I just… you have made it clear that you desire me. You could…sate yourself and not go through with all of this trouble." I ventured cautiously. I was not eager to give up my maidenhead to this man, but if it would get me out of this situation, then the price paid just might be worth it. Although, if that happened, what would other men say? I was truly between a rock and a hard place.

"That is not the case. There is no doubt that I want very badly to claim you as mine in that way, but I am not a man who seeks a trophy. I want a wife, and you will be that wife. After we lay together, I will only want more and more. And you will enjoy it."

"How come?"

"Because I will never tire of you." he whispered. I looked up into his eyes, trying to understand him and just what he wanted from me. He could not be serious about that, could he?

"When I thought about the kind of man I would marry and what kind of family I might have, I... certainly never imagined this."

"And what did you envision?" Zuko asked.

"A man who..." I let out a slow sigh. Though I could see that my father deeply loved and respected both of his wives, I knew it was not the norm for many people. Arranged marriages were commonplace, especially among the upper classes. "It has been my greatest wish... and still is... to have a husband who loves me."

He looked at me as if suddenly realizing something. I stared back evenly.

"I can see that I have erred." he said. I held back a gasp. Did this mean the betrothal had been broken? I should be relieved... but to my shock, I actually felt dismay at the thought of never seeing him again.

"I have never said this to any other woman."

"What?"

"I love you."

I stood there, unable to breathe, barely able to think.

"I would never consider telling another woman that, because I have never felt that way about anybody else. I love you, I truly do." his gaze was soft, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew that some men said it to sweet-talk their women, but I felt nothing but sincerity in his tone.

"But you have known me for such a short amount of time, my lord. How can you be so certain?"

His lips descended onto mine before I could react. He was gentle for a few moments, as if he wanted to prepare me. Then he became more ardent, sucking on my lips and sliding his tongue in. But it was no sloppy kiss. Even though I had never been kissed like this I sensed the finesse with which he did it. My heart fluttered in my chest and I moaned as his tongue caressed mine.

When he broke the kiss, I regained my senses and shoved him away.

"You cannot push me away. If I want to kiss you, hold you, or do anything else with you, you will submit to me."

"I want you to leave me alone!"

"So I should just ignore you, hmmm? Should I just let the woman who has captured my attention go? I think not."

"I am being taken to a place that I have never been to, a place that I am told is to be my new home, by a person I do not know much less trust."

"I am very trustworthy."

"How do I know that?"

"I give you my word. You can trust me and know that I will never hurt you. I am a man of honor. I do love you." he whispered. I sighed softly, turning back to him.

The Fire Lord pulled me into a gentle embrace. He made no move to kiss me or touch me in any other way, and we stood there like that for a few long moments, his chin resting lightly on the top of my head. I closed my eyes and found myself to be enjoying this. There was something about his embrace that made me want to stay inside of it.

His hand started stroking my hair and I did not protest. I liked this gentle treatment and wondered to myself if Zuko would be such an awful husband, as I had feared, especially if he truly loved me as he claimed. I allowed my head to lean against his chest and I heard his heartbeat. Still he held me gently and I appreciated that. I hoped that this would never change. I had heard about husbands who seemed sweet and loving at first and then changed once the marriage was done.

He loosened his grip slightly and lowered his head to place a kiss on my forehead. This gesture was so sweet and tender that I felt my defenses crumble just a bit.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I liked it very much when she laid her head on my chest and let me hold her. I felt a peace that I had not known for a very long time.

She was mine and nothing would take her away from me, not a blade or a deadly blow or the machinations of another. A long time ago, she had promised to be mine, and I had done so in return. Even after her death I kept that promise to heart. I could not forget it even if I wanted to, and oh, how I had tried before.

We had taken each other and… I had failed to protect her. I fully intended to make up for that. I would keep her safe and cherished, and I would not squander this second chance.

I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. When she looked up at me again I kissed her other cheek and felt her blush as I did so. My fingers reached up to stroke her cheek and she did not turn away from me. My lips pressed against her own again for another kiss and this time I kept the kiss gentle and exploring, kissing along her lips and the corners of her mouth. She let out a quiet whimper and closed her eyes, letting me do this.

After a few moments, as if she remembered where she was, Katara opened her eyes and started to pull away from me. I held firm and nuzzled her, kissing along her cheek. I was intent on reminding her that she belonged with me. She refused to admit it, but I knew I was penetrating her defenses. She would desire me as much as I desired her.

She let out a soft whimper when I nuzzled her fiercely.

"Don't pull away." I whispered in a gentle tone, kissing along her jaw. She started to shake her head and I smirked before kissing her again.

"Let me go."

"Why?" I asked as I continued to smirk.

"...Because." she whispered, looking away and blushing.

"Because why? Don't tell me that you are afraid of me." I whispered, holding back a chuckle. She said nothing and tried to pull away.

"Please." she whispered as I gently brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Don't be afraid." I asked with a gentle whisper.

"Then...then what are you going to do now?" she asked, clearly expecting the worst. I stroked her cheek to reassure her.

"Hold you." I said and I did just that. My chin rested on the top of her head and I rubbed her back gently, feeling her start to relax again. She may deny it but I knew she was enjoying my touch; her head was leaned against my chest again.

Slowly I let go and drew away. She stood there, glancing up at me curiously, a mixture of disappointment and relief on her face.

I moved back to the table and grabbed her cushion, placing it next to mine.

"Come and sit with me, my lady." I said as I sat down. She stood there for several moments and I stared at her, beckoning to her. After a hesitant moment she did as I asked, sitting down demurely with her hands in her lap.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked? There was still wine on the table. She shook her head.

"Tell me about yourself." I asked, wanting to see how this life had treated her. She blinked and looked up at me.

"Were you born here or elsewhere?"

"I…was born in the Northlands." Katara replied. I nodded.

"And how did you come to be here?"

"…My father was a trader, and after my mother died, we moved around for a bit before settling down here." she explained and I nodded. So Amigaitut's wife was her stepmother.

"Your parents treat you well?" I asked and she nodded.

"They…both care bout me very much, and they…will miss me." She looked away for a moment.

"I will not bar them from seeing you or corresponding with you. They cam visit you." I explained. She slowly nodded.

"What do you like to do?" I asked. She paused for a moment.

"Be honest."

"…I like to read, and Waterbend." she said hesitantly, obviously reluctant to share too much about herself. I decided not to demand too many answers right now.

"What was your favorite subject?" I asked.

"History." she said. This answer pleased me. I had enjoyed history myself. It was not so much about the dates or who did what, but I liked reading the stories that had been passed down through my people. After the War, I had been able to access material from the other nations. It was interesting to compare, and while the cultures were different there were quite a few similarities. I found it a fascinating study.

"What about it?"

"I... I like the legends." she said.

"So do I." I said simply. She glanced at me curiously as my hand found hers.

"The library at the Palace is a wonderful place to be. You can find so much there." I said, wanting to give her something to look forward to. She did seem pleased by what I said.

"I spent a lot of time there when I was a boy. I spent hours reading the books and once in a while I would sneak there when I was supposed to be in bed." I said in a soft voice. I saw a hint of a warm smile creep onto her face. I reached up to caress her cheek, and she did not pull away.

"I will be good to you. Do not be angry or afraid with me." I whispered. She turned her head away at these words, and I held back a sigh. _Be patient_, I told myself.

o0o0o0o

Katara

He helped me into the sedan before I heard him hold a moment of quiet conversation with the guards. He came in and sat across from me. I kept my hands in my lap, looking down demurely and remaining silent. I did not know what to feel about him. Part of me was furious that this man was trying to dictate my future. Another part of me said that he was not so bad, and that he had done nothing to hurt me. If he truly meant what he said about me being his one and only wife, then I would not need to worry about being discarded and bored.

"You do not need to look down like that." I heard his soft yet deep voice whisper to me.

"Look at me." he said after I kept my eyes down for several moments. I was determined to remain strong about this and not let him win, but it was hard to do so whenever I looked into his eyes. They held an odd hypnotic quality that made me feel as if I had known him for a long time, and it was an unnerving sensation.

"It does not matter how much you resist me. You are my bride and shall remain so. No amount of fighting will release you from our bond."

"I am not going to marry you!" I shot back defiantly, my head snapping up at his statement.

"You are and there is absolutely nothing you can do." he replied calmly which only served to infuriate me more. It was as if he was challenging me.

"No! I will run away or take my own life!"

"You will do neither."

"You cannot stop me!"

"I can and will." the Fire Lord said, his eyes fixed on me intently.

"No you cannot! You cannot stop me from doing it!" I replied derisively. Before I could respond, he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap.

"I hate you!" I hissed, squirming against him.

"No, you do not. Please don't say that." the Fire Lord whispered. I was surprised to detect hurt in his voice. It shocked me enough that I stopped my struggles for a moment. He used this opportunity to lean forward and pin me under him, keeping my wrists in his hands. This new position made me even more vulnerable and I squirmed against him. I thought about spitting in his face. Even though I was in a very vulnerable position, I was determined to fight back.

I do not know where I drew this strength from. Even though he was the Lord of an entire Nation, at that moment I did not feel afraid of him.

"Let me go!"

"No. You are mine. Please, stop fighting." he whispered hotly before nuzzling the side of my face. I tried to kick him, but my legs were pinned under his own. He placed a kiss on the side of my neck, just above my collar. I had to find a way out of this. There had to be some way to send a message to Enki. But then the Fire Lord could carry out the threats he had made. I truly was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Even then I felt the desire to fight him.

He started to press his lips against the side of my neck and I attempted to wiggle free. His scent was that of smoke, and a hint of spice, along with something undeniably male although not at all unpleasant. I was surprised to find myself liking that scent. I did not want to admit that I enjoyed anything about him. To do so would be an admission to the fact that he was starting to win me over and that scared me.

"Is this all we're going to do when we are together?" I asked dryly as he nuzzled me fiercely.

"Among other things." he whispered. A shiver passed through me, and I bit my lip before I quickly looked away. Again, I wondered what it was he saw in me. It was not money. It was not power. He sounded so certain when he said that he would never bore of me or cast me aside. He also did not seem truly angered by my defiance. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it and even…expect it? I was so certain he would have at least hit me when I insulted him. Yet I had the feeling that if anyone else had slung the same insult at him, he would have them punished severely.

"I shall find a way to escape!"

"You may try, but you will not succeed. If I have to send in more guards, I will. Or do I have to order the sedan to go back and keep you in my custody?"

"I would still find a way to get away!"

"And just where would you go?" he asked. I was silent for a couple of moments.

"To the King of Omashu?" he asked with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Or back to the Northlands? The Tribe would turn you over to me."

"No they wouldn't." I replied in a small voice, "I was born there. I am one of them and I have committed no crime."

"They would turn you over to me if I asked them." he replied with a smirk.

"Not if I tell them what you did!" I shot back. I longed to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Actually, they also arrange marriages for their daughters. What I am doing is nothing new." he retorted, and I glared at him.

"Surely you are aware of their customs? I know that when a man is courting a woman, he carves her a necklace and places it on her to mark his claim." he asked. Of course I knew about my people's customs. My silence was his answer.

"Of course, I will give you a piece of jewelry to signify our union when we get to Sozun. How about a necklace? Or a ring? What would you like?" he asked before he kissed my bare neck. I refused to answer.

"I am on excellent terms with them. We are very good allies, and they would not risk my wrath by hiding you from me. You cannot run away from me, my Waterbender."

He was right, and his words made sense. Every time I found something new to say, something to protest my situation he had something to say back to me. I hated it. For a moment, I considered feigning madness. Insanity was considered a disease that could be spread onto others, and it just might keep him at bay. But how could I pull it off?

"I do care for you whether you believe me or not." he said in a gentle voice. I remained silent as he gave me gentle kisses and nuzzles, his hands releasing my own so one of his arms could wrap around me. The other hand reached up to caress my face and I found myself leaning into his touch.

He kissed me with tenderness, pressing his lips all over my face in a languorous manner. I bit back a soft whimper.

The sedan came to a stop.

"Look..." The Fire Lord leaned back, looking down at me. "I am a man of my word. I will not harm you, ever. I know that this feels sudden to you. Were I in Water Tribe lands, I would be glad to stay longer. But I have a Nation to run, and I am not welcome here. I don't wish to leave you behind. I..." A soft sigh escaped his lips. "I am sorry that you're unhappy. I know this is all happening so fast, but please trust me when I say that I do care for you, and I will do what I can to make you happy. I swear this upon my honor... as the Fire Lord, and as a man. I love you.."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was tempted to keep her in the sedan longer, but I did not want to press her and lose whatever progress I had made. I slowly relinquished my grip on her and opened the door a crack.

I took her hand and kissed it, looking down at her.

"Until we see each other again, my lady." I whispered. My words seemed to have soothed her, for she wasn't looking at me with as much defiance as before. I opened the door and watched as a guard helped her down. She looked over her shoulder back at me for a moment.

After she left, I thought about what she had been wearing. She looked so much like her old self... the braid, the blue linen tunic, the indigo pants... she had gone for a low-key and simple look instead of wearing one of her nice dresses. I knew that it was just an attempt to throw me off, to present herself as plain, unadorned. Haha. Only if she knew that it had the opposite effect on me. Katara was beautiful to me, no matter what she wore.

Later, I sat in a wicker chair out on the balcony, surrounded by the flowers that lined the parapet. I stared out at the city, sipping some tea as I studied the various buildings. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Palace, at the top of the peak of the city. Suddenly, I heard Kamas rapping on the doorjamb. I turned to look at him and beckoned for him to join me.

"May I sit down?" he asked. I nodded, and he took the other wicker chair. I had to admit, these chairs could be pretty comfy, at least for a bit. The chair squeaked a bit as Kamas settled into it.

"My lord, there is something that I need to say." Kamas started. I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"You know that I have always been one of your most loyal and ardent supporters. I have backed every decision you made as Fire Lord..."

"What is it you have to say?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Your uncle wanted to see you happily married, and so do I. But..." He paused, taking a breath.

"You do not like her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I think Miumi is a fine woman, and I would not object to having her as Fire Lady. However... I must admit that I do not think it very wise to force her hand into marriage."

"Huh." I had not expected to hear this from him.

"I have only your best interests at heart. I fear what an unhappy wife might do to lash out at you. You do not want the enmity of a person who holds such a close position in your life."

I slowly nodded. What Katara had said earlier this evening had given me much to think about. I was angry at myself for not having told her I loved her sooner. One would think that at my age, I would know what to do, but I still made mistakes. How could I be so stupid?

I didn't want to leave her behind in Omashu. I missed her too much and the thought of leaving without her was unbearable. Yet at the same time I could understand her anger about the situation and Kamas' concern.

"Your concern is duly noted." I finally said. "You can go."

Kamas rose from the seat and returned to his own quarters. I leaned back in my chair. What was a lovelorn man to do?

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was determined to break free. I was angry with him for forcing my hand, yet this man stirred a deep well of emotion that I never knew I had. His touches, his gaze, his voice caused me to react in a way that no other man had never been able to elicit from me. And it frightened me. It felt as if the Fire Lord would consume me with the element that he controlled.

I passed by the Fire Nation guard that stood near my door without saying a word, slamming it shut. I quickly changed, putting on better shoes and thicker pants and replacing my robe with a loose shirt and tunic. It was a cool night and I left the window open as I lay on my bed for a bit. When I was certain that the household was asleep, I moved towards the window.

I had never sneaked out of the house before – I had no reason to. I was no acrobat and had never climbed up or down except on a ladder. But I was confident that I could make it down safely.

Very slowly and carefully, I climbed out of my window and moved my feet around in an exploring manner before I found purchase. When I was certain of it, I crawled down the slope of the second-story roof, constantly testing with my hands and feet to make sure I would not slip.

Every moment was torturous. I was afraid that I would fall or cause a roof shingle to come free and make a noise that would alert the guards. It did not help that I had never done anything like this before.

Moving from one roof to the next was no simple task. I had to move along the edge of the roof a couple of meters before I found a window. Using the frame of this window I moved down to the last roof. As I crawled across this, I felt a shingle come loose under my hand, but I grabbed it before it could clatter down the slope and alert the guards.

Landing on the ground jarred me, but I managed not to make too much noise. I looked around to make sure no one saw or heard me. So far, things were fine.

The property had two gates – the main front one, and a smaller back one. It was rarely used and always locked, but my father had taught me how to open and lock it in case of an emergency. This would be my venue of escape.

I kept to the shadows, moving under the trees whenever I could. I knew that I could gain admission into the Palace for I was in favor with Enki. I knew that he would be willing to hide me.

The small gate came into view and I approached it. I rested my hand on the cool wood, thinking about my current situation. What was I running away from? What was I escaping to? I thought about the Fire Lord' words to me, how he had assured me of my safety and comfort in Fire Nation. He honestly seemed earnest to see me happy. And if I ran to Enki, what might happen to my family? Would this action trigger another war? Suddenly, I felt uncertain of running away as I stared down at the lock.

_...please trust me when I say that I do care for you, and I will do what I can to make you happy. I swear this upon my honor... as the Fire Lord, and as a man..._

_I love you_... Zuko's words remained inside of my head and I let out a soft sigh, pressing my hand against the cool wood of the door.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder.


	5. Into the Fire We Go

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Five – Into the Fire We Go

o0o0o0o

Katara

To my dismay, the person who laid his hand on my shoulder was one of the Fire Lord's guards. Seeing the Fire Nation armor caused me to panic, and I tried to fight, but he pinned my arms to my sides before he dragged me back inside.

I demanded that he let me go, but he kept a firm hold on me. Another guard came and closed the back door and I snarled, kicking at the man that held me.

"Our job is to keep you safe and make sure you do not leave, my lady." the other guard stated calmly. I glared at him.

"We have no wish to restrain you, but we have been given leave to do so if you continue to struggle."

"You cannot be serious!"

"We are, my lady. We will not hurt you but if we must restrain you, then we will. The Fire Lord has made his decision and we shall obey him."

The man holding me slowly let me go, and I stood there for a few moments. Both of the guards stared at me and I stared right back at the one in front of me before I crossed my arms.

"This is not fair that you are holding me hostage." I muttered.

"We have our orders and will fulfill them. You will stay here." the man behind me said, his tone firm but not unkind. I did not like the helmets they wore – for I could not see their faces. It seemingly detached them from humanity and made their presence more impersonal. They had not been violent, or made any threats towards anyone in the household, but the servants were unnerved by them nonetheless. I also hated that the servants looked at me with pity. They knew why the guards were there, and they also knew that I was unhappy.

When I moved to the kitchen area to make myself some tea, one of them followed me.

"Leave me alone." I said peevishly as I moved through the semidarkness. I was certain that at least a couple of the servants had been woken by my yelling, and it seemed that they wanted to give me some dignity by giving me space. I didn't care, as I could prepare my own food if I had to. I was by no means spoiled or helpless.

I suddenly bolted for it again and was caught before I made it outside. I let out a long string of curses at the man that held me and tried to kick at him.

"Perhaps we can keep her in her room until the Fire Lord comes to take her." the other man suggested.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed.

"If you keep trying to run away, we will." the other guard replied in a deadpan tone.

"Please stop harassing my daughter." my father said as he came down the stairs, looking at the guards, then at me with concern.

"Sir, she was trying to escape. We have our orders to keep her here."

"I know, I know." my father said wearily, "At least put her down."

I was released and made the way to my bedroom. Not surprisingly, when I looked out the window, I saw a guard out in the garden.

The next morning, my father had the chef make me a special breakfast, with my favorite foods in his loving attempt to make me feel better. I say attempt because I felt worse now than before. I liked having breakfast with my parents. It was something we always did when my father was home. What would meals be like as Fire Lady? I imagined lavish meals, the table covered with all kinds of delicacies and servants to wait on me hand and foot. Yet despite the luxury, I imagined there would be no warmth as my parents and I shared at meals.

Three days now and then I would head on to a new life unless I found a way out. I was watched more closely and found it unnerving. I was not even able to concentrate, as being watched ruined my concentration. It was hard to enjoy the pleasure of gardening with An Mei. I wanted to take a walk through Omashu and browse through the markets. It could take my mind off even though I had no interest to actually buy something. Unfortunately, I was not allowed to leave.

The only place where I had real privacy was in my room. I knew that I was supposed to pack, but I had no heart to. I was told that I could take my books and whatever other trinkets I wanted. I was also to take clothes, although I would be provided with a new wardrobe at my new home.

I looked at the scrolls and tapestries on the walls. Several had been painted by An Mei. She was by her own words not an expert artist – she was rather humble about her accomplishments – but I thought she did beautiful work with a brush and I enjoyed her art. Her paintings also hung in several other places in the house and she had been complimented for them, and even sold some of her work to others. Many of the other hangings in my room were from the Water Tribe. How would they look on the walls of my new room?

I declined to have lunch with An Mei and had tea brought up to my room. I spent most of the day like this, reading, staring out the window, gazing at the walls and flowers and everything else that grew before me.

The Fire Lord did not come by that day. I was both relieved and disappointed. I found myself wanting his touch and kisses and at the same time I wanted to lash out at him and grab him my his shoulders and give him a good shake. Then he surprised me with a gesture that came to mean a lot to me.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I thought about the coronation Katara would eventually have. How often had I imagined her in the Phoenix Robes that every Fire Lady wore at her coronation? But when it came to the wedding itself, I know Katara wanted a private one, with our family and friends. And personally, I agreed with her. I wanted our ceremony to have a more personal meaning, instead of being gawked at by a throng of virtual strangers.

After corresponding with her father, I made my plan. The next day, I came to the house dressed in one of my fine robes, though I made sure to not dress overly formal. I met her father in the house and we walked out to the garden. There was a low table set up by the pond, and Katara sat at one side of it, her hands folded in her lap, a deep blue and indigo satin robe encasing her slim body. Her hair was pulled back and pinned with several silver pins and combs, and there was a white lily behind her ear.

"Hello." I said softly as I sat across from her on the cushion that had been provided. She nodded as she looked at me. Her eyes were filled with expectation. She knew what was going to happen, I had told her father to be honest with her.

"I thought that you might like this arrangement better. Just us... in peace and quiet." I explained. She nodded. I was tempted to bring up her escape attempt, which of course I had been promptly informed of almost as soon as it happened.

"I was surprised when Dad told me. But I would actually like this better. If I _have_ to be married to you, I would rather do it this way."

I decided to ignore the subtle barb, and waved my hand, signaling a servant to bring us some tea. I knew her parents were watching us from a window. It was set on the table and the servant quickly retreated. I poured tea for both of us. It was jasmine chai, one of my favorites and something I thought would be nice for this occasion. She took her cup and took several sips, making a small sound of approval.

"I suppose I should be lucky that I at least got to meet you before marrying you." she said dryly as she set down her cup. "I know in then past some girls didn't meet their husbands until their wedding day or saw their faces until the wedding night."

"I know this is not how you imagined your wedding, but I cannot help my feelings for you."

"I've heard the myths of how a couple falls into love with one another at first sight and the man sweeps the woman off her feet to some beautiful palace where they live to the end of their days, or forever. But I must be honest, I don't believe in that. I feel you need to get to know someone a lot better to love them, just looking at them isn't enough."

"I agree." I said. She glanced at me with curiosity.

"You seemed pretty taken with me the first night."

I paused, wondering if I should tell her the whole story. Would she believe it, or dismiss it as the ramblings of a infatuated madman?

"I don't think that 'taken' was _all_ mine." I reminded her with a small smirk. She quickly looked down.

"I was approached by a King. I hardly think there's any girl who wouldn't be the least bit flattered about that." she retorted evenly.

"I think it was more than that."

She looked back at me challengingly. I smirked more widely.

"Give me the chance to prove it." I said. "You have my word that my devotion to you will never wane."

"So you say."

Without a word, I rose from the table, taking her hand and leading her to the shore of the pond, several steps away.

"This is not easy for me." I admitted as I looked down at her. "I wish I had more time to show you. To court you. But I am a stranger in a strange land, and the King of Omashu does not want me here."

"He has made that much clear." Katara muttered. "He will not be happy about this."

"I don't care about what he wants."

"What about what I want?" she shot back. Dear Agni, she had to ask a hard question! I was unable to answer right away, and she used this silence to continue, "You say you're a man of honor and that you love me, but this..." She shook her head as she took a step back.

"It's not that I don't care about what you want." I answered honestly. Damnit, what could I say to reassure her, to make her feel more comfortable? "What if..." I paused, an idea coming to me. "What if, at the end of the first year of our marriage, if you are so unsatisfied, I annul the marriage and let you go?" it was a gamble, but I was confident that at the end of a year's time, she would feel the bond we shared.

"... Seriously?" She cocked her head to one side. I nodded. She stroked her chin for several moments, clearly thinking about it.

"But it is different for a woman. You would still be very marriageable. Me, on the other hand... leaving a husband, much less a Fire Lord... people would talk."

"I would take all the blame." I offered. "I would even make a public announcement, and ensure that your reputation is protected. I would give you a cash settlement and one of my estates, and you would be able to establish a nice life for yourself. You could even have a whole island, if you want."

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Just like that." I responded evenly. "Please, give me this chance to prove myself." I said in a softer tone, taking her hands and squeezing them, staring into her eyes, hoping that with that, I could stir the memories of the love and passion we shared.

"Huh." She stared at me for a few moments, and I swear I saw a flash of remembrance within her gaze. I squeezed one more time before she nodded. "It's a deal."

She pulled her hands out of mine before offering one for a handshake. I smiled at her and grasped it, shaking it.

o0o0o0o

Katara

The marriage contract signed, I felt a lot better knowing that Zuko had given me an out. How would the year be? At the end, would I wish to stay with him? He had told me that we would not need to consummate our marriage tonight. How long would I be able to hold him off? With the way his kisses and touches felt, how would intimacy with him feel?

Before I went to bed that night, my father came to speak with me. I sat in front of my mirror, staring at my reflection despondently. I imagined myself in Fire Nation garb and found the image to be unsettling.

"Everything will work out." I heard my father's voice say, and I looked up. He was standing just inside of the doorway, looking at me with concern. I sighed softly, fighting back tears. Yes, I was still nervous and afraid of going to a new life, regardless of the terms of my contract. I found myself in his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder and felt his embrace grow a little tighter.

"I'm scared." I whispered. He nodded.

"It will be okay. The Fire Lord is a good man, I can tell. If anything, at least he will treat you well."

I bit back my tears although I could feel them brimming, waiting to break free.

"I'm going to miss you and An Mei and the rest of the family and home!" I sobbed.

"We will all miss you. We will never forget you. We will write letters. I will have your cousins write you letters too. We will visit."

I sighed and nodded. An Mei had several siblings, and they all lived here in Omashu and had offspring of their own. Many were the days that we would all romp through the gardens, or through Omashu. I had no siblings of my own and they were wonderful companions to a lonely child. We had our share of tiffs, as all children do, but they made me feel like part of their family and I could not begin to count the times we had fun together.

"Give this a chance. Since he is so determined to have you, at least make the best of it. See how your new life goes before you condemn it. I know you do not want to do this, and I do not want to see you unhappy, but…" he sighed and I nodded. I had not told my father about the 'out' that Zuko had given me.

"If he does turn out to be cruel or abusive, let me know and I will step in. But I honestly do not think it will ever come to that." he added. I nodded again.

"Good night and sweet dreams." he said as he hugged me again. It became even more difficult to hold back my tears, but I managed.

"I am having the chef make us a special breakfast the morning of your departure. I will spend some time with you before…it is time." he added. I smiled at him. After he left I started packing, feeling a bit comforted by his words. I put all of my clothes away except for a couple of changes I would need for the next few days.

"Miumi?" An Mei called out softly as she stood in the doorway. I looked up and nodded, noticing she had a slim book in one hand, tucked against her hip. I wondered what it could be.

"May I sit on your bed?" she asked. I gestured in positive response. The tone of her voice was serious, one that I rarely heard. She had spoken like this when she told me of a woman's time of the month, and also of the eel that sought the moist cavern. I wondered what else was to be revealed to me. I read a lot and was fairly knowledgeable, and I could not imagine what would be told to me. Weren't the secrets of the cycle and of what happened between two people the most intimate secrets that women knew?

"Come and sit with me, sweetie." she asked. I obeyed.

"I am sure that you know what the Fire Lord expects of you." she said, getting right down to business and I blushed. She could be very upfront sometimes.

Of course I knew what husbands and wives did to each other. When I had first learned about it I had been disturbed at first, wondering why a woman would let a man do that to her. But I now understood what it was and why it was done. To her credit, my stepmother made sure I was not ignorant and I would always be thankful for that, and I was always able to ask her questions. She was the one who showed me how to keep myself clean and comfortable during my bleeding, what to do after relations, herbs that could be used for this or that among other things.

"We already had this talk, An Mei." I said softly as I looked up at her, "I know what he wants from me."

"I know you know about what happens between a man and a woman. But there is more." she said as she ran her fingers along the book.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"There are many ways for a man and a woman to share pleasure." An Mei said as she slid the book into my hands. I took a curious glance at its contents and quickly closed it. It was a pillow-book, and I glimpsed pornographic illustrations. I had never seen such salacious material and wondered how this prim and proper wife had come by it.

"No." I said quickly. My plan was to simply lay back and let him have me. Even though I was resigned to going with the Fire Lord, part of me remained rebellious. I could simply shut myself off as he did what men did inside of women and be done with that. I was determined not to let him win or show him that I did enjoy his touch. It would be an admission of defeat and to me that was unacceptable.

"No? Why not?" she asked.

"Because." I said stiffly.

"Miumi, are you embarrassed? Don't be. Pleasure is natural."

"It's not that. It's just…" I sighed and looked away, climbing off the bed, "Please take the book with you. I don't know how you came by it, but put it back…wherever you got it."

Soft laughter met my ears.

"What is so funny?" I asked with some irritation.

"Sweetie, I have had this book for years. I have it all memorized and I do not need it anymore. I want to give you this so you can find pleasure with your husband." she said. It took a while for her words to sink in.

"Oh." I said softly.

"Look, it is nothing to be ashamed of. Sharing pleasure is not a dirty thing to do. There is more to it than simply coupling. You can…learn to enjoy it with him and keep him happy."

"I don't care about keeping him happy!" I shot back spitefully.

"So what are you going to do? Lay back and let him have at you?" she asked. My silence was her answer and she chuckled softly.

"Oh, you are so stubborn sometimes. I do understand your situation and I do not want you to leave. But since there is no other choice, why not make the best of it?" she asked. It was just like Father said.

"The Fire Lord wants what is between my legs, so I will simply spread them and let him take it. What more could he ask for?" I snapped. An Mei stared at me for a moment.

"This man is taking you as his wife, not as a concubine. He has never taken a wife before and I find that interesting. I have also noticed how he looks at you. It's not the simple need of a man who wants to…spend himself" An Mei stated as I looked at her quietly.

"I'm old enough to see how men look at you or my nieces. Zuko is…different."

"No, he is not!" I argued, "He does not even know me! He has never courted me!"

"Your father did not court me for very long. We liked each other and we both were gone beyond the age of sheer lust or infatuation, or needing parents to help us court or chaperone us.." she said. I did remember – my father and An Mei had only known each other for a couple of months before they married. And their marriage was happy, even after almost a decade.

"The Fire Lord has also gone beyond that. He wants a companion, not an unexplored cavern to claim. He could find that anywhere. I could see the concern in his eyes when you express unhappiness or displeasure. I know he cares about you."

I simply huffed and went over to my window, looking outside.

"Your father and I knew we would be good for each other. You know I would never try to take the place of your mother and so did he, but that does not mean that he was going to shut himself off after her death. He gave himself a chance, and so did I." she sighed. I knew her story. She had once been married to a man who had been very unfaithful and abusive to her. She knew that if she married another man she might go through the same thing, but still she took the chance.

"So please, do not shut yourself off. You have your life ahead of you. Make the most of it. He obviously thinks you are special to make you his wife. Do not disappoint him."

I muttered something under my breath. If he was disappointed with me, he might even send me home before . But what would I be – a disgraced wife to the Fire Lord? What would my prospects be if I tried to buck the agreement before the year's end?

"The greatest gift a wife can have is a husband who is faithful and caring to her." An Mei cut into my thoughts. I looked back at her.

"Keep him pleased and give him no reason to go to someone else."

"And what else? Be meek and obedient?" I asked dryly. She smiled a little.

"Not all the time, Miumi. Most men like a bit of fire now and then. Sometimes I argue with your father but we do not let the arguments go on too long. Take some time to study the Fire Lord. See what he does and does not like and use it to your advantage. Get to know him." she said. I crossed my arms.

"I know that right now that does not sound like fun. But it will be good for you. You do not love him but in time you may come to care for him and enjoy being with him. Then you will see how valuable having a loyal husband is."

An Mei was right, I was stubborn. But I was not so hardheaded as to shut myself out from valuable advice. I took her words to heart and nodded. I would keep my distance at first until I got to see more of him and decide if it was safe to get closer.

My stepmother rose from her seat and placed the pillow book atop a couple of books on my vanity that I had not yet packed.

"Good night. Would you like me to tuck you in bed?" she asked gently. She used to do it when I was younger, and whenever I was sick. Since this was my last night here…

I smiled and climbed into my bed and she tucked me in warmly. This did feel nice and I smiled up at her. She kissed my forehead before biding me goodnight. It had been a while since she had done this and I repeated her farewell in a soft whisper.

The title 'Mother' was reserved for the woman who had given birth to me, but I cherished An Mei. Without her I would be lost. My father was a good man and he cared about me very much, but every girl needs a mother, just as every son needs a father. I had resented the woman at first, thinking she was trying to take my mother's place, and I had made my dislike clear.

But that did not hide the fact that I was lonely and needed a mother. And she knew that. She herself had lost a daughter and was lonely too. So we became friends. I would miss her as I missed my father. I always kept my real mother close to my heart but over the years, the image of her face faded. What kind of people would I be going to? My parents, my cousins, Enki, my friends…all would be here while I was thrust into a new place.

I sighed and rolled over, curling up under the blankets and closing my eyes.

That night, I dreamed of intimacy with him, but he looked my age, his hair shorter, his frame leaner. I was at ease with him, and enjoying what he was doing ti me. His hands slid along my body, and then I found myself engulfed in the heat of his desire. _Oh, Zuko..._

I woke with a soft gasp. What had just happened? My cheeks were warm, and so were other regions... I blinked and rubbed my eyes, seeing morning light filter through the drapes of my bedroom window. I lay there, trying to remember, but the harder I tried to remember, the more the dream eluded me.

o0o0o0o

The Night Before Departure for Sozun

Fire Lord Zuko

We celebrated our nuptials with a banquet at Amigaitut's house. The feast was satisfactory, with a mixture of dishes from the chefs that Amigaitut and I employed. I sat with my wife at the head table, silently acknowledging the blessings and praise of An Mei's relatives, and the Water Tribe delegates who had originally come for the summit were also part of the guest list as well as Amigaitut's friends and business associates. My guards worked in rotation to ensure that the premises were secured.

Katara looked beautiful in a blue and black silk robe. Her hair was pulled up with small silver pins, and she looked rather calm. Knowing her, I knew her heart was pounding. Under the table, I slid my hand over hers.

She did not pull her hand away. Rather, she squeezed it gently, and I squeezed back, sadly resisting the urge to turn to her and give her a reassuring smile. But we were in a crowd, and I had always been a private person. Our hands remained together through the toast and usual well-wishes, and she pulled away only when the dishes were being served.

She seemed relaxed, making no rush to get away from me when people got up to mingle and dance. Only after two young women bowed to me, offering their respects and introducing themselves as Katara's cousins, did she leave my side to go with them. She laughed with the two girls and with other women, though I noticed that she continued to glance over at me. I raised my wineglass, and inwardly I smiled as she raised her up back at me.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was determined to be cheerful. No one outside of my family should know that I was a very reluctant bride. I could have sat around, moping my fate and bemoaning my story for anyone to hear. But that would have been utmostly undignified of myself. It would embarrass my parents and husband, but I would be the one who would feel the worst if I had resorted to such a childish tactic.

So to all the guests, I acted like a bride who was happy with her future. My smiles encouraged the guests, and everyone was cheerful. This in turn started to make me cheerful on the inside. I thought about the Fire Lord taking my hand and squeezing it to reassure me. That simple gesture touched my heart in a way that I never would have expected. Tonight, I concentrated on the Fire Lord's kind words and gestures, thinking about his promises to me.

As the party wound down and people sat about, chatting quietly or nibbling on dessert as they passed quieter congratulations to me, I wandered out onto the terrace for some cool and fresh air.

"I figured you'd eventually tire of the party." I heard my future groom whisper across the darkness. I turned to see him sitting on the bench under the vine canopy, the small flame in his hand almost like a beacon guiding me forward.

"I just needed some fresh air." I replied as I sat next to him.

"So did I. But your family... seems nice."

"They are. I grew up with them while I was living here, and I'd go to school with the cousins that were my age." I offered. Taking his relaxed attitude and my own calmness, I ventured to ask him a question.

"What about your family?" I asked tentatively.

"I have only my son. Everyone else is dead." he said, his voice taking on a slight edge. I stilled.

"I am sorry, my lord. Forgive me, I did not mean to upset you." I replied quickly. He let out a soft sigh.

"It is not you I am angry with. It is merely thinking about what happened to them that makes me angry. Please do not ask about them."

"As you wish." I said, falling silent. If there was something else he wished to talk about, he could bring it up. I felt his hand slide along my shoulder before he draped his arm across my shoulders. He did nothing else, and this gesture felt nice. I felt my body relaxing as I leaned into his side. Normally, it would not do for the bride and groom to be left alone, but so many things had been missing or changed from the usual courtship and betrothal that it mattered not, and technically, we were now married anyway because of the contract even though Zuko had promised we could wait a while for consummation. I felt his chin rest gently on the top of my head, and smiled faintly to myself. The overall pleasantness of the banquet and now being together with him in a quiet and comfortable way gave me hope for my future.

I heard An Mei calling out to the guests.

"Where is my daughter? Has anyone seen her?" Several more called to one another as guests wondered where I was.

"Let them look for you while we enjoy a few more moments of quiet." Zuko whispered. He gave his guard a quick motion with his hand, and the skull-masked man remained silent.

"Sounds good to me." I replied. His chuckle was soft and pleasant.

I surmised that about a couple of minutes passed before An Mei burst out onto the terrace, and peered around in the shadows as she looked for me.

"Oh, Miumi! Oh... Pardon me, Lord Zuko. I was just worried..." An Mei said, quickly bowing her head. He merely shook his head lightly.

"As you can see, your daughter is safe and sound." the Fire Lord stated simply, though his voice wasn't cold or imperious to drive her away. It was merely aloof, which was the way he usually spoke.

"Is there anything you might need?" An Mei asked in a friendly way, ever playing the good hostess.

"Some jasmine tea would suit us well." he replied calmly. She went inside for a moment before she emerged, followed by a servant bearing a tray with two teacups and a small plate of various sweet finger food. We were left alone with the tray, and ate and sipped our tea in relative silence. After a while, we went back inside. Guests said goodbye and hugged me, wishing me happiness and a few of my cousins slipping me gifts. As always, the Fire Lord remained aloof, nodding slightly when agreeing with something or acknowledging someone, and he did not speak much.

My cousins flattered me on my choice, exclaiming softly how I was to become Fire Lady and how nice my life would become! Of course, I was asked questions about the Fire Lord, and I responded as honestly and shortly but flatteringly as possible, giving the kind of answers that would be expected of a filial daughter and bride-to-be.

Finally the house was silent. All the chefs and servants bustled about, gathering up the leftovers and picking up all the dishes. We went back outside to stand in the garden under the moon.

"My lady..." Zuko whispered. "I enjoyed sitting with you like this, I truly do. I hope this helps you to be more comfortable about tomorrow." he added. I stiffened before he took my hands.

"I have already asked for your patience and forgiveness. I know you're nervous. But we will have many more moments like this."

"Being together like this?" I asked.

"Indeed. These... quiet moments. Just being together. It feels right." he murmured. I blushed and looked down. It felt right to me too, to share this comfortable companionship.

"I hope that one day you might feel the same way." he ventured, now sounding almost like a shy teenager, like he had once before.

"Maybe I already do." I shot back gently before I realized what I had said. My eyes fixed on the stone walkway, and I hoped he wouldn't say anything about it. His hands squeezed mine.

"That's good to know." he said before he fell silent. We stood out there in the garden for several minutes, simply holding hands, before he let them go.

"I bid you a good night. Sleep well. Tomorrow's a new day."

"It is, indeed." I whispered, feeling nervous again. He smiled faintly before placing a kiss on my forehead before he nuzzled me gently, placing another on my lips.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

I lay there in my bed, looking up at the warm pastel color of the ceiling. Tomorrow I would be out of this place. Thank Agni. Enki and the Earth representatives were civil, but that was only on the surface. Their requests were carefully worded but I saw them for what they were – bids for more power, for more lands, for what they felt they deserved after the War. I had kept most of the lands that had been conquered by my forefathers.

The Fire Nation had started out as a collection of islands, and now we owned about a third of the Great Continent. The Fire and Earth Nations each owned about half of the land on that continent that did not belong to the people of Air or Water. At the end of the War, the Fire Nation had more than that under its possession. I returned some of the lands, including Omashu. Much of the land along the north and southern edges of the Continent were given to the Water Tribes to increase their meager holdings. This foothold on the Continent had helped them to prosper and even though many of them remained in the Polar Regions some of them had set up base in the warmer lands. It also helped to cement their loyalty and alliance to me.

Some members of the Earth Kingdom was not as grateful for my generosity and even now, two decades later, demanded more than what I had given them. I had agreed to more trade routes at this summit, but not to give up any of my lands. They had already been given enough after the War. I sensed their displeasure but stood firm. I could have simply kept all of the Fire Nation's holdings for myself, and they refused to acknowledge my generosity. It was frustrating.

I most certainly was not going to allow my Nation to be reduced to just a collection of islands! Enki did not care that our land holdings were now approximately equal. I thanked Agni again that the Water Tribes were on my side. I also had a few powerful Earth people on my side, including the powerful Beifong clan. A representative of the Beifongs was at the summit. Unfortunately, Toph had not been at the summit – she would have been a real help with her no-nonsense attitude.

There were a few loose ends to wrap up tomorrow. I would share one final meal with the Water Tribe representatives. I had hosted a sumptuous dinner here at the inn two nights ago for them and they had enjoyed it much. When I extended the same invitation to the Earth representatives, I had been politely turned down with the excuse that they had business to take care of.

The years had taught me patience – at least some – if nothing else.

My thoughts turned to Katara. I was eager for tomorrow night. I wanted to sleep with her in my arms, feel her soft flesh under my fingers, inhale her scent. Part of me was still reeling from the fact that she had come back.

The wrenching loneliness I had felt since her death now promised to end. After the end of the War I had buried myself in my work to deal with my grief. My uncle had often told me to not burn the candle at both ends. He had tried to cheer me up by bringing me girls of all kinds, hoping I might find something I liked. I did find release at times but no real satisfaction.

I remembered the nights Katara and I had been together, whether in heated passion or tender embraces. Having her in my arms felt so right. I remembered the heated arguments we had, the way she would stand up to me with the fire in her eyes and challenge me. One of my fondest memories was of the Oasis at the North Pole. There Katara and me had fought fiercely, using our bending to the best of our abilities. She had truly been my opposite yet my equal and she belonged to and with me.

o0o0o0o

Day of Departure for Sozun

Katara

I managed to have an appetite for breakfast and tried to be as cheerful as I could for the sake of my parents. My father stayed longer than he had for the last week because the summit was just about over and there was only last minute business to wrap up. I was almost done with packing.

Not long after breakfast, the man named Kamas came to check up on things. He was a respectful man, and spoke to me calmly. He asked me how I was, how the packing was going, if there was anything I needed. I nodded, telling him I had packed just about everything I needed. I was surprised with this man and his kindness. He had a tall and imposing presence, yet when he spoke to me it was in a calm and friendly manner.

Soon enough my room was bare of all of my personal touches except for the blankets and pillows on the bed and the furniture. It looked so bare, and I held back a soft sigh. The servants brought my trunks downstairs and I sat on one as one of them brought me a cup of tea.

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside and I looked at Kamas curiously. He shrugged to show that he was as clueless about it as I was. I came to the courtyard and gasped when I saw the King of Omashu and more than a few of his men.

"Your Highness!" I said softly. All of my messages to him had been intercepted, and I wondered if my father had gotten word to him.

"Miumi, come here!" Enki said, standing there in fierce-looking armor. The Fire Nation guards were poised and ready to attack. I feared what could happen.

"Is there a problem here?" Kamas asked as he came up behind me. I was unable to speak, and Enki glared at Kamas, his green eyes hard with something I had never seen before. He looked like a boy who had his toy snatched from him, and at that moment, I could not help but think of how childish he seemed to me.

"I just caught wind of what the Fire Lord was intending to do and rushed over here."

"It is a done deal, your Majesty. You have no say in the matter." Kamas replied calmly.

"Yes I do! I am the King of Omashu, and I was already courting her!"

"The Fire Lord has already laid his claim to her and the fact that you are the ruler of Omashu has nothing to do with it."

"I welcomed Fire Lord Zuko and his people here and this is how I am repaid?"

"The Fire Lord did not do this to spite you. It would not have made any difference whether you were interested in the lady or not. He saw her and wanted her."

"I will not allow the Fire Lord to take Miumi away from me!" Enki snapped and he beckoned to me. I took a small, hesitant step towards him and Kamas placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Then you risk war with the Fire Nation by taking that which belongs to the Fire Lord. Keep in mind that we are more than prepared for you." Kamas said in a cold manner. It was so different from the warm and respectful manner that he spoke to me with that for a moment I thought someone else had spoken.

"Come here." Enki coaxed to me as if he was speaking with a child, "I will keep you safe."

Kamas' hand squeezed my shoulder and he motioned to one of the Fire guards. I made no move.

"Escort the lady inside." he stated in a commanding tone. Before I could pull away from him, the ground shook, causing him to lose his footing for a moment. It shook again around Kamas' feet more violently, causing him to fall. The Fire guards summoned flames, and my stomach lurched.

"You should know better than to make unprovoked attacks!" Kamas said coldly as he rose to his feet.

"You're the ones who started this!" Enki snarled. His muscles rippled under his well-tanned skin.

"Please, don't fight!" I pleaded, holding up my hands. Enki glared at Kamas coldly.

"You have no say in this for we 'started' nothing. For you to do something like this…I am sure you are too intelligent of a ruler to do that…your Majesty."

Enki ignored Kamas, looking at me.

"Come here." he ordered, holding out a hand.

"Your arrogance and stubborn nature will be your undoing should you keep this up." Kamas stated.

"Then give me Miumi and I will stand down." Enki replied.

"My lord has claimed her. You lost." Kamas replied calmly.

"But Miumi does not want it. Otherwise there wouldn't be so many guards, she wouldn't look so unhappy, and I would have been notified."

Before Kamas or I could react, the earth under my feet moved and I was shoved towards Enki, and I gave out a startled yelp. He caught me in one arm and kept it around my middle. The funny thing was, at that moment I didn't actually feel safe.

"Why don't you let Miumi decide?" Enki asked with a sneer. I looked over at Kamas who was now standing there calmly, yet I sensed that he was poised to attack if need be. The Fire and Earth guards were tense and I knew it would only take a spark to start an all-out fight.

"Very well then." Kamas nodded as he looked at me, "My lady? Who would you choose? A man who offers you a wonderful life as his wife and as Fire Lady, a man who respects and cares for you so much that he chooses to give you a such honored position? Or a man that sees you as a trophy and is so petty as to risk a fight – and the safety of his own city?" he asked. I swallowed and looked back at Enki. He had his own response.

"Miumi, who will you choose? Me, the man who has been courting you and treating you wonderfully, or the man who has forced your hand and is dragging you to the Fire Nation?" he asked with a smirk.

"Is that how you want it? To play the hard way? Would you like the Fire Lord to cancel all of his agreements with you?" Kamas asked, "Or should we use the walls of Omashu for target practice…again?" Kamas asked. I felt Enki stiffen. The Fire Nation occupation of Omashu had been a long time ago but still the King bristled at this mention even though he had only been a small child back then.

"You have no right to do this! My nation has done nothing to the Fire Nation! Do you want to start the Great War all over again? Are you a fool?" he screamed.

"Your Highness, if I were a fool, I would be screaming hysterically like a spoiled child." Kamas stated calmly. I had to hold back a laugh at this. He continued.

"Considering the Water Tribes would back the Fire Lord's claim, as would the Beifong clan, it would be you starting a new Great War by stealing his bride. I doubt you would want that on your head!" Kamas added. Enki looked down at me again.

"Were you coerced? Yes or no?" he asked. I hesitated, and he continued before I could respond..

"I'll keep you safe. Come with me."

"Somehow I doubt that considering Omashu's walls, particularly on the northern side, are weak enough for a fire tank assault should it come to that."

I had no desire for a fight. Sozin's war had done enough damage and I had no desire to undo the progress that had been made since. I refused to be spoken of in such a harsh light or have my name reviled for generations. Miumi, the spark that started the second Great War. Miumi, who undid the two decades of progress that had been made since the last one. Miumi, the face that launched a thousand Fire Navy ships. My name would be cursed all the way down the generations, like Sozin's name. My family would be forever shamed. I could not take all of that.

"Fine, you win." I said bitterly to Kamas, "I don't want to start another war."

"Enki…" I said with a soft sigh, "Please let me go. This is not worth starting another war, not when we just had a war that lasted for a century. Please, let go of me and forget about this."

I pulled away from him, noting the stunned look on his face. He then glared at Kamas.

"I shall not forget this." Enki vowed. Kamas shrugged, showing that this was irrelevant to him. He and his men stood at full alert as the King of Omashu ordered his men to retreat. I stood there in the courtyard, feeling the eyes of the Fire guards on me. I stalked past Kamas, whispering furiously.

"You ruined my life, I hope you are happy."

"You were making my job difficult and for you to say I have ruined your life is not only the height of disrespect, it is also very hurtful to a man who has shown you nothing but respect." he replied. I was surprised to hear sadness in his voice, but I did not respond to it.

"I could say the same thing about what you are doing to me." I replied acidly as I stalked into the house, racing through the rooms and going into the back gardens, tears breaking free and streaming down my cheeks.

I collapsed at the edge of the pond – coincidentally the spot where the Fire Lord and I had talked about our marriage – broken sobs escaping my throat before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"My lady…"

"It's not fair!'"

"He does care for you very much, otherwise he would not even look at you the way he does. He had never looked at any of his concubines in such a way, and would consider nobody for the position of honored wife." Kamas replied gently, all coldness gone from his voice. I sniffled softly before letting out a soft sigh, wondering how Kamas was so astute as to be able to read his master's expressions, how veiled they were.

"I never asked for any of this."

"That is what many say when things happen in their lives, but often it goes on for the better."

"Including mine? I am going to a place that scares me with a man I barely know."

"I promise you everything will work out for the better, my lady." he said and I looked down at the pond, not saying a word. I had been calm and collected before Enki showed up and now I was a wreck. I had no idea what to do or say.

"I'm scared." I said softly.

"May I offer you something?" he asked. I glanced up at him curiously, thinking he would offer me something to wipe my tears with.

"I would like to offer you my friendship." Kamas asked. I stared at him for a moment. Was he serious?

"I understand that you are scared but you have no reason to be. And you would feel more comfortable if you had people you could trust over in Sozun." Kamas said matter-of-factly.

'"I do not simply offer it just because I am your servant and am obligated to give you my loyalty. Your character is admirable and for Zuko to have chosen you means he thinks highly of you. And if he does think that way, then I should too. I would like to offer you my services. If you need someone to talk with then I will listen and not tell anyone. I will also answer whatever questions you may have about the Fire Nation and living in the Palace. Do not let your fear destroy your chance of enjoying what life has to offer."

I sighed and looked back down at the pond.

"I mean it, my lady. It will be my pleasure to serve you." he said and I nodded faintly.

"It's just…so sudden." I murmured.

"I understand, my lady. Like I said, I am here to help. And Zuko will treat you well. Truth be told, you intrigue me."

"And what does that mean?" I asked, unsure of whether to take offense to that.

"You study people and things like your father does. On the first night, when the Fire Lord and I spoke to you and danced with you, you took us in and held no prejudice against us. You gave us a chance instead of looking at us like Enki did. And last night, you studied everyone with the same scrutiny while enjoying yourself. Even when you are angry or sad, you reach out with curiosity."

"Curiosity?" I asked with a frown.

"In the front yard, when Enki and I were…having the discussion, you studied us both, as well as the troops. I could see it in your eyes."

"I…I was just thinking…I did not mean anything by it." I replied warily. Kamas smiled at me.

"There is nothing wrong with it, my lady. I value curiosity and welcome it because it shows a healthy and intelligent mind."

"Oh. Um. Thank you." I said, blushing just a little.

"You are quite welcome, my lady. And by the way? I would not really have attacked Omashu. That would not be an honorable thing to do. Had Enki really taken you, I would have sent a covert team in to retrieve you." he said.

"Do you think Enki will try to start a fight with the Fire Nation?" I asked hesitantly.

"I have taken safeguards against that. I doubt he would be that rash to start an all out war, and if he did he would be bought down quickly." Kamas replied and I nodded.

"I give up." I said quietly, "I will not be fighting any more. You win."

"Thank you, my lady." Kamas said – his voice utterly devoid of any sarcasm – as he removed his hand from my shoulder. Instead of simply pulling away, he offered it to me instead and when I took, it he helped me to my feet. I sighed, not wanting to leave the pond. I had sat by it so often it was almost like a friend to me. I had Waterbended in it so often.

As if he read my thoughts he looked down at me.

"The gardens at the Palace are beautiful and you will enjoy them, and there are several ponds and a spring and lake on the grounds as well. You will enjoy it." he offered. I glanced at him curiously.

"I am not saying that the Palace gardens are better than this one, but you will have something to enjoy in your new home." Kamas said with a smile. I smiled back at him a little.

I held back my tears as I made my goodbyes. The servants were sad to see me go as my family treated them well and I had been a good mistress. My parents gave me tearful farewells and I ended up having to comfort An Mei, who was usually a pillar of strength. My father held me in a lingering hug and I hugged him back just as fiercely.

Everything was packed and the guards were ready. Kamas stood by the sedan that would carry me to the ship and he took my hand, helping me into it.

The sedan moved forward and I sat there alone, encased in luxurious red velvet. The softness and darkness of my surroundings made me think of a womb, and in a way it was. I was starting a new life.


	6. Reminisce

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Six – Reminiscence

Well, off Katara goes to be with Zuko... whoo. If you enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to leave a review, it is my lifeblood!

o0o0o0o

Katara

The trip was uneventful and most of it was spent in silence, at least within my own space. I was thankful that it was an overcast day, for the sedan could have become very hot and stuffy. Occasionally I peeked out the window and saw quite a few men. There were other vehicles, to carry the belongings of the Fire Lord and his men, but I saw no sign of my groom. I heard the chatter of the men, and shut it out as I pulled the drape closed.

We plied on for a couple of hours without a break, and I tried to remember just how far Omashu was from the coast. Suddenly, there was a soft knock near the window and I opened the drape, looking out to see Kamas.

"Yes?" I asked softly, thinking that he was going to declare that we were taking a break. It would be nice to get out of the sedan and stretch my legs.

"We will be at the shore in a few minutes, my lady. Would you like to take a walk on the ship once we are aboard?" Kamas asked in a kind manner. I blinked when I realized I could smell the ocean breeze wafting in through the open window. I also saw that Kamas was riding a large lizard-like creature, and the animal moved with more grace than the Komodo that was pulling my sedan. I had never seen such a creature before though I had heard of them, and I peered through the window at it curiously.

I was unsure of how to respond to his offer, and he seemed to sense that, because he smiled at me.

"There is nothing to be concerned about, my lady. I merely thought you would like something to do. Have you ever been on a Fire Navy ship?" he asked. I replied in the negative. I had been on Water Tribe vessels and I knew the Fire ships were larger and far more powerful than any ship that the Earth or Water people had ever designed.

"Then someone as curious and intelligent like you can appreciate the things to be seen on the ship." Kamas replied kindly. I could not help but smile a little.

As he promised, in a short time we were at the docks. The men immediately bustled about around the sedan in a flurry of activity. Kamas opened the door and helped me down and I gasped when I saw the ship.

I had distant memories of my childhood in the Northlands. There was but one time that a Fire ship had come, and I remember that it had caused concern and distress among my people. But the ship proved to be no threat at all.

The children would come out and peer at the ship from a distance. We had still been in the early stages of our alliance with the Fire Nation so the ship had not been there long, so our parents had warned us away from it But it remained firmly embedded in my memory, a monument of the Fire Nation's strength. To the eyes of a child, the vessel had been a huge, bulking monster made of metal, seemingly capable of cutting through anything with its sharp prow.

Even now, as a woman, the vision before me towered over my head. Kamas let me stand there for several moments to take it all in. How was such a…monstrosity built? And why didn't it sink?

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

Enki was conspicuously absent during the closing of the summit. None of the other guests knew why, but I wrapped up my business nicely, satisfied with the agreements and treaties drafted between myself and the various delegates to the summit. After leaving the Palace I did not bother going back to the inn since it was already cleared out, and left Omashu in high spirits.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Kamas' steady hand on my shoulder was the only thing keeping me from bolting down the ramp as we climbed aboard the vessel. Around me, men carried boxes and other items and the sounds of bustling about filled my ears.

"Would you feel better being alone until the loading is over?" Kamas asked and I nodded. Many of the men around me shot me polite but curious glances, bowing their heads.

I was led into the stack of the ship, taking in the ornate decorations on the walls as we entered what looked to be a gallery. A couple of men passed us, their arms laden with items.

"The main level is used as a gathering place for the men during inclement weather and is also used for meetings. Below us are the kitchen, mess hall, and most of the quarters along with the storage. Above us lays the Fire Lord's chambers, as well as the bridge and a training room among other things." Kamas said as he led me along.

A couple of flights up led me to a level that looked no different than the others, but I sensed we had come to my final destination. The door he led me to was nondescript and I assumed that I was being placed in a guestroom. He opened the door for me and beckoned me inside.

This was more than I had expected for a guestroom. Kamas stood there silently as I moved through the chamber. What I had stepped into seemed to be a parlor, with a soft red couch near one wall along with a low table and cushions. Red hangings decorated the walls, emblazoned boldly with the Fire Nation insignia in black. A window provided enough light for me to see everything.

The bedroom contained a large and comfortable-looking bed, with a cozy-looking red comforter atop it. The red of the fabric on the bed and walls stood out in sharp contrast to the metal that provided the ship with its body.

"And the washroom is through this door." Kamas said as he pointed to a door that was slightly ajar, and I nodded.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I shook my head silently.

"Very well then. If you would like to take a nap or wash up, feel free to do so. The Fire Lord will be arriving shortly and we will be leaving. Your things should be up very soon. Is there anything else you need?" he asked. I silently responded in the negative again. Honestly, I was still overwhelmed by it all and didn't feel like talking.

Kamas looked as if he was about to say something else but he decided better and bowed his head before taking leave. The door closed quietly and I sunk to the sofa.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

When I arrived, the loading was on the verge of completion, and the men were prepared for my final inspection. Kamas waited for me, standing at the base of the ramp as the remainder of my men and I dismounted our animals. The caretakers took the animals and led them away as Kamas spoke to me.

"And how did the final meetings go?" he asked.

"Very well." I replied stiffly.

"Was King Enki there at all?" he asked. I glanced at him, knowing he would not have asked this out of mere curiosity.

"What happened?" I replied. Kamas seemed as if he was trying to hold back a laugh and I glared at him. He quickly cleared his throat and told me about the incident at Amigaitut's estate this morning, leaving out no detail.

"You will be rewarded for your handling of the situation." I said with a nod. He shook his head slightly before bowing.

"I was simply doing my job and carrying out your order, my lord. The lady awaits you on the ship."

'How was the trip?" I asked.

"Very good. It went off without a hitch and the loading is just about done. The lady was kept comfortable and did not… " here Kamas paused, clearly thinking of the most polite word to say.

"She did not attempt to escape." I finished for him bluntly. He bowed his head.

"Good. Let us commence with the inspection." I said.

I had taken it upon myself as Fire Lord to be thorough about what went on around me. I did use servants and advisers and relegated tasks, but I liked to make sure that the tasks were completed. Therefore, I often inspected the work, sometimes without the knowledge of the person performing said task. It helped me to keep on top of things and make sure jobs were done correctly. I walked along the ship with Kamas at my side, checking that the supplies were stocked to my satisfaction. I always liked to make sure that we had more than we needed, just in case the ship veered off course or something happened to us. Any time we had leftovers after a voyage, I saw that it was distributed to the poor.

I was satisfied, and announced that the ship was ready to depart. The ramp pulled up as I headed into the ship. I looked forward to living in familiar surroundings again, and this time I would have someone to share it with me. The engines rumbled to life as the furnaces were stoked and I was comforted to feel its steady hum under my feet.

After going to the bridge, I went to my suite and opened the door. She sat there on the sofa, gazing out the window at the docks. I said nothing, standing there for several moments and taking in the sight. There was sadness in her eyes and I was unsure of what to say to make her feel better. Aang could chatter on and on but I preferred silence. The woman I loved and I only spoke when we needed to, not because we wanted to.

I slowly moved closer and sat next to her. She took notice of me before I seated myself but said nothing.

"How are you?" I asked simply.

"I am well, my lord. And you?" she asked politely.

"I could say the same. Were you comfortable during the trip?" I asked. She replied with a brief nod. My hand slid up her arm to her shoulder and I let it rest there for a moment as I looked down at her. I chose to say nothing as my hand traveled to her neck, feeling soft flesh under my fingertips. She was calm, but her pulse was racing. I held back a smirk.

My hand moved downward, my fingers trailing along her hand and I felt a slight shiver pass through it.

"Are…you cold?" I asked in a soft whisper, knowing very well that she was getting heated. She quickly shook her head. I nodded and gave the back of her hand a languorous stroke before I went to the door and ordered a servant to bring up supper.

"Come and eat." I said when the servant had set the table and left. On the table were several dishes that she had particularly liked from the dinner we had shared previously. She remained on the sofa and did not seem to notice the care with what I had decided on the menu with.

"I am not hungry." she said softly. I stood there patiently.

"Not even a little?" I asked. She looked down and shook her head, her hands folded in her lap.

"I cannot finish all of this myself. Come and eat with me, my lady." I said. She looked back up at me.

"Please, my lord. Do not make me eat."

"Come sit down and have dinner with me." I replied, hardening my voice into a clear order. I had no desire to see her starve herself. She was silent for a moment and seemed as if she would refuse. But she rose from the soft seat gracefully and I beckoned her close with a hand, motioning to one of the cushions. She seated herself, and I sat across from her at the small table. When she showed no sign of making her own plate, I did it for her, placing a bit of everything on it. The amount of food that had been brought up was just enough for two people. I had asked for the portions to be light.

We ate in silence. She cleaned her plate and chased it down with some water before she dabbed her lips with her napkin.

I rose from my cushion and offered her my hand. Our eyes met for a moment as she took it and I helped her up and led her over to the window. The sky was fast fading into twilight and the ship had turned around so now all we saw was the vast expanse of ocean. A cloudless sunset welcomed us and I stood behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders. She let out a quiet sigh but said nothing and my hands slid down her shoulders so that my arms could wrap around her middle.

After a few minutes, I carefully turned her around and looked down at her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. I broke the kiss but kept my face close to hers, our noses almost touching as I stroked her cheek. Looking into her eyes gave me a warm sensation that I had never felt with anyone else besides Katara and a small smile tugged at my lips.

"Mine, always mine and forever." I whispered before my lips met hers again. This time my kiss was more passionate and demanding, and I longed for her to open herself up. My fingers slid to the back of her head, weaving through her hair as I formed a gentle grip.

To my satisfaction she responded positively, her lips parting just slightly as she lifted her face. I placed several lingering kisses, sucking on her lips as I did and a faint blush crept across her cheeks. My other hand slid along her body, finding the curve of her hip and sliding up it. Her scent was intoxicating and I tasted of her face with my lips, nuzzling her fiercely.

My free hand slid along her stomach and up to her chest when she reacted in a way that I did not expect. When my fingers touched her breast, she jerked away as if I had hit her and I was so startled that she managed to break free of me completely.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked. She paused and quickly looked away.

"Come here." I commanded, and she only backed away several steps. I reached out and yanked her back, causing a soft cry to issue from her lips. With my other hand, I reached for her chest. Did she have a bruise or some other injury I had inadvertently jarred with my touch?

"I'm not going to hurt you." I whispered as my fingertips made contact with the material that covered her breasts. Even then, she was tense and seemed…_afraid?_

"What is it?" I asked, "Did someone hurt you?"

"Stop touching me!" she suddenly flared defensively. I ignored her and caressed her chest gently, noting that she grew more and more tense. Carefully I probed along her breast, feeling the tight fabric of the binding beneath her robe.

"I am not going to hurt you. There is nothing wrong with my touching you. You are my wife, and your body is mine to explore." I stated calmly when she tried to tug away again. My hand tugged at the collar of her robe to loosen it and I reached inside. My fingers slid along the division between fabric and skin and I paused when I felt something. Her slight trembling told me that I found whatever it was she was afraid of.

"What is this?" I asked, caressing the area that I had discovered.

"A birthmark." she whispered, looking down at the rug we stood on. I nodded and started to tug at her breast bindings as she tried to pull away.

"I want to see it."

"Stop it." she pleaded softly. I shook my head, determined to see it for myself.

"You belong to me, Waterbender. Your body is mine to do with as you please and if I want to see it, I shall. I am your lord and master and you will obey me." I stated imperiously. I knew it wasn't the best thing to say, but two decades as Fire Lord and building a wall around my innermost emotions was hard to overcome, even in front of Katara.

"I hate you!" she replied in a firm voice. My temper snapped. I had been patient so far, trying to reassure her and promising her that she had nothing to be afraid of! Fire sparked from my hand, landing on her robe and she cried out in alarm. I blinked and let go, seeing her robe on fire. I reacted quickly, yanking it off before it could hurt her and tossed it onto the floor. I quickly stomped on it and put it out before I turned my attention back to her.

She retreated to a corner, wrapping her arms around her chest. My relief upon seeing that I had not actually burned her was quickly washed by the wrath that her last statement had sparked inside of me.

"You…will never say that again! Do you understand me!" I said with a low snarl as I advanced towards her. She looked up at me with wide eyes, terror clear in her features. I did not relent and drew in even closer.

"Is that clear?" I roared, reaching out to grab her shoulders.

"You will never say it again! Ever! Do you understand?" I practically roared in her face as I jerked her towards myself by her shoulders. A choked sob escaped her throat before tears broke free. My fingers dug deeper into her shoulders.

"Well?" I demanded, too angry and hurt by her words to see her tears and obvious fright. I could not countenance Katara telling me that she hated me. It reminded me of old days, where she had been right to be angry with me. I could feel her shaking, and she whimpered as she nodded.

"Good." I replied as my hands slid off her shoulders. She stood there silently, her hands folded against her chest.

"Now, remove your wrapping and let me see." I commanded. Her hands shook as she followed my order and the linen bodice fell to the floor. If there was any lingering doubt in my head that this woman was not Katara, they were destroyed at that moment.

Shortly before she died, we had made a vow, and to seal that promise we had marked the other. She had placed her mark on my hip, and my mark went on her breast. This birthmark of hers looked exactly like the mark I had left on her, faintly resembling the shape of a flame after it had healed over. I stared at it for several moments before I reached out to caress it. She flinched, closing her eyes. My finger traced along the edges of it and I could see that she was trying to hold back her tears. I lowered my head to place a gentle kiss on the mark before I backed away a step.

I went over to my armoire and pulled out one of my robes. My bride was now clad in just a pair of loose pants and shoes.

"Take off your pants and shoes." I stated calmly, having now reined in my anger. Her hands still shook a little as she did what I asked of her. I felt a familiar stirring inside of me as I gazed at her long and dusky legs but I reined it in. She wore underwear, but I did not ask her to remove it. The temptation was strong, however.

She remained silent but tense as I approached her, draping my robe on her shoulders. It was too big for her but it would be comfortable for her, and the dark red looked beautiful against her skin. I wrapped it around her gently and she looked up at me quietly.

"…Thank you, my lord." she said softly. I gave her a brief nod, already regretting my harsh words and actions. She looked back down, her cheeks still wet with tears.

I stared down at her, unsure of what to say. I'd been alone for so long, without any real companion, that I had nearly forgotten how to comfort a woman. It'd been years without Katara. I needed her, truly needed her. I cherished her and loved her. I wanted her to love me. I was so out of practice that it was not funny.

"Are you tired?" I asked simply. She nodded and I gestured through the doorway to the other room.

"Go to bed." I said and she nodded again before heading to the bed, keeping the robe wrapped around herself tightly. I watched silently as she snuggled up under the covers, drawing them to her chin.

I kicked aside her discarded clothing and used the washroom before I entered the bedchamber to get ready for bed. Her eyes were closed as I gazed at her, noting how right she looked in my robe amidst the comfortable bedding. As I removed my robe, she stirred and opened her eyes, staring at me curiously.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I swallowed back a surge of panic as I saw him stand near the bed, now shirtless. He had said nothing about wanting to take me tonight. Why was he in my room?

"What are you doing here?" I murmured softly, "Are you going to…" I found myself unable to finish the question and he smirked at me. It seemed almost ghostly in the muted light.

"This is my suite." the Fire Lord replied casually and I stiffened. His suite? What about mine?

"Your suite? I…did not know. Kamas…he brought me here…I thought this was my room?" I ventured cautiously. The bed I was snuggled up in had linen sheets, cool and comfortable. I had expected that the Fire Lord would sleep on silk or satin, as befitting his position. I know that Enki would have wanted more as he was a man who enjoyed luxury and did not hesitate to use his position for comfort. Hence, I was surprised at the Fire Lord's words.

"I told Kamas to bring you to my suite." he replied. I held back a sigh.

"So you intend to take me." I said, panic settling inside of me again. He did not comment on this and stepped closer to me, letting me see his well-toned chest and arms. A shiver of desire passed through me and I held my tongue. He was nothing short of stunning, but I refused to admit that.

He reached down to unclasp his boots and my heart pounded more quickly. He stepped out of them and removed his stockings. I waited silently for him to remove his pants. I was unable to look away. My eyes had adjusted to the semidarkness and I eyed his muscles. Enki was more built than him yet…I found Zuko more attractive. He had the right amount of muscle and he moved with a sinuous grace.

What the hell was I thinking? I was not supposed to desire this man! I tried to think of him in an impersonal way, a man who simply wanted to use me to sate his need. I brought up the fresh memory of him setting my robe on fire and yelling at me. But as I did I also recalled the look of deep hurt in his eyes. He had been angry and he frightened me, yet I remembered the pain that shot through his eyes when I told him that I hated him. Did his desire for me truly go beyond the surface?

He climbed into the bed wearing his pants and slid under the covers next to me without answering my question. When his hand slid under the covers and I felt it bump against my hip I jerked a little.

"You have no reason to be afraid of my touch." he said, his voice aloof and almost cold. I quickly looked away. Yes, I knew he would take me sooner or later. But that was of little comfort to me. I felt him move closer, the space between our bodies now having almost closed completely. I lay there stiffly, holding my breath.

"Our union will be glorious and you will enjoy it." he whispered into my ear, his voice now heated. It was amazing how he could shift from cold to warm and back so quickly. His hand slid up my hip and across my stomach so that his arm draped around my middle. But he did nothing else, and I felt confused.

Was I supposed to do something? I lay there for several moments, feeling my nerves tighten more and more as he lay there. Was he doing this to torture me? I remembered his light kisses, his gentle caresses. I remembered dryly that he had concubines before, there was no doubt he knew the right things to do. This man was old enough to be my sire and this was probably a game to him. How many women had he bedded?

"Relax." the Fire Lord said, his voice quiet but commanding, "I simply want to sleep with you."

"I…don't get my own bed?" I whispered, keeping my voice as demure and respectful as I could. He shook his head.

"Your place is with me." was the Fire Lord's short reply. I looked at him and he stared back at me silently. His face was unreadable as it usually was. After a few moments, I managed to relax, letting my muscles go slack. As they did, it also felt as if my mind was doing the same.

"Good night, my lord." I murmured and he snuggled closer in reply, his head against my shoulder. I was surprised at this sweet and simple gesture, but I was not about to object. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of his body under the thick and soft comforter. Truth be told, sleeping like this would actually be nice on the cool nights…

_I saw Zuko's pale and naked body, a scar on his hip that had the sinuous curve of water. My hand caressed that mark, and he looked up at me with love. After several moments, he sat up, looking at me._

"_Your turn. Are you ready?" he asked. His hand approached my breast, and then I felt a flash of pain..._

I jerked awake with a strangled cry. The Fire Lord had apparently been awake, for he startled, and I noticed that his hand was on my chest. There was an odd expression on his face, one of deep thought and something else that I was unable to identify at the moment.

I quickly pulled away from him and started to climb off the bed, still unsure of where I was and how I had come to be here in these unfamiliar surroundings. A strong arm wrapped around my middle, quickly yanking me back onto the bed and I heard him whisper into my ear to calm down. The events of the last day rushed back to me and I immediately ceased my struggles.

What had just happened? I was unable to remember. I had nightmares when I was younger and I never remembered them upon waking, but I remember being scared. When I tried to pull this one up, I simply drew a blank, as always. Dreams never stayed with me.

"What happened?" Zuko whispered and I slowly turned my head to look at him. At that moment, laying with him like this, being held by him and bundled up with him in such a warm and cozy fashion… it was so familiar that I was unsure of what to say. A lingering part of my mind told me that I had done this before. With this very same man, no less.

How was this even possible? Yet there was no mistaking the lingering feeling in my mind.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

It was bliss having her in my bed. And also so very tempting to take her as mine. I longed to remove her…actually it was mine, robe and spread her open and savor her flower. I fully intended to show her that there was much more than just kisses and caresses.

But I also knew that the time was not right. She was still nervous around me, and I knew she was resentful about her situation. I had been satisfied for now with curling up to her.

I kept a firm grip on her, waiting for her to answer my question as she blinked and stared at me for a few moments. I could feel her trembling slightly and I wondered what kind of nightmare she had. I could see that she was trying to collect herself so I nuzzled her in an attempt to soothe her.

"What is the matter?"

"N…nothing." she managed to choke out. She seemed afraid to tell me.

"Tell me now." I ordered and she looked away before trying to move away. I tightened my grip.

"I do not know what I dreamed of, my lord. It left me before I could remember it… I never remember my dreams anyway." she murmured. I narrowed my eyes, sensing there was more.

"Tell me. I am your husband. I will not judge you." I repeated and she looked down at her hands.

"Sometimes...sometimes I feel..." she whispered before she suddenly cut herself off. I knew she had been about to say something important. My heart skipped a beat. I swallowed before speaking.

"Please…tell me." I whispered, taking a gentler approach. She shook her head silently.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked. She shook her head.

'It's hard to explain." she whispered. She seemed afraid that I would be angered by what she would say or that I would mock her. I shook my head and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I…I feel as…if I have known you forever, my lord. Your presence and embrace is…so familiar to me." she said softly. I felt a jolt of excitement and relief pass through me. But I remained calm, nuzzling her gently.

"What is so wrong with that?" I asked softly. She looked up at me.

"I… aren't you going to laugh at me or dismiss my words? I was afraid you were going to be angry with me for my birthmark. You never had me examined, and I..." she stated hesitantly. Indeed, prospective concubines or even wives could be dismissed on the basis of birthmarks, depending on the color, shape, or location. Of course, I would not reject her for such a thing. I reached up to gently caress her cheek, shaking my head.

"I have no reason to." I replied. She stared at me with a hint of surprise. I said nothing, staring back at her for a few moments before placing a light kiss on her lips.

I gently pushed her back so she was lying down again before I rolled her over so she faced me. I wrapped my arm around her middle, pulling her close so that her head lay against my chest. She stiffened in surprise but for a moment before I felt her relax.

"Why am I feeling this way?" she whispered as I rubbed her back. I was almost tempted to tell her but I remained silent as I continued my administrations. As I did, I remembered the harshness between us from earlier, and I sighed softly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Pardon?"

"About earlier... yelling at you..." I responded. She let out her breath slowly before she replied.

"I should have been obedient." she finally said in a neutral tone. I wondered whether I should argue with that. But I made a decision right there, to make up for my earlier harshness with her.

"It was not my intent to make you uncomfortable. But now, I hope you know that you have no reason to hide yourself from me. If you have any other birthmarks or anything else, tell me now."

"Nothing at all, my lord." I noticed that she had relaxed a bit.

"Again, I am sorry." I whispered. "Besides, I can hardly judge someone for a birthmark when I have this." I gestured to my scar, and I saw a glimmer of a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry too." she replied. I smiled reassuringly.

"Then why don't we put it behind us, and simply enjoy this night?" I prompted. She turned her head to look up at me before she nodded.

My hand then slid along her jaw and neck and she made no attempt to pull away or fight me off. I wanted her to trust me, and open up to me. My hand slid down into the robe to touch her birthmark and she let out a soft whimper. I hushed her gently and traced my finger along the edges of the mark as I placed gentle kisses along her face. She relaxed and her breathing slowed, and before I knew it she was asleep again. I lay there and watched her as I waited for my turn to fall asleep.


	7. Come Closer

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Seven – Come Closer

o0o0o0o

Katara

When I awoke, I was unsure of where I was. The faint odor of flowers I would often smell in the morning from our gardens was absent. A new array of smells surrounded me as I lay there, trying to figure out what I was seeing, smelling, and hearing. Faintly, I felt the hum of an engine. I smelled smoke and spices, and also flesh. It was not an unpleasant odor at all, but I still wondered what it was. Red and black surrounded me.

When I turned my head to my right I gasped softly, seeing another person there in bed with me. His arm was around my middle; his head nestled against my shoulder. A faint blush crept across my cheeks when I realized he had no shirt. So all that happened had not been a dream.

But at that moment, it did not seem so bad as it had before. I was warm and comfortable, and not just from the cozy bedding I was bundled up in. His body was pressed up against mine full-length, and it was as if my body was drinking from his heat. _This feels divine_, I told myself. It was as if our bodies were made to fit together, for I was not at all uncomfortable lying with him like this. It felt so right to me!

As soon as I realized just what I had been telling myself, I blushed furiously. Why was I feeling this way? I looked over at him again in silence. Even in his sleep, he exuded a regal air, and he looked so handsome that my heart skipped a beat. His scar did not matter to me. Tentatively I reached up to brush a loose strand of hair from his face and as I did so, he shifted a little and snuggled closer.

My heart warmed at that, and deep inside I hoped that he would always want me in his bed, even though I would not admit that to myself.

The scent of his flesh tickled my nose and I could not help but smile a little. I remained motionless, not wanting to wake him up. It just felt so nice to be here and I was afraid of what might happen if he awoke.

Tentatively I reached out to touch his face, and he moved it just a little, exposing more of it to me. I stiffened and waited a moment, but he did not wake. My hand ran along his cheek slowly, stopping short of his scar. I had no idea how he would feel if I touched this flesh. Yet I was curious. My fingers slowly trailed along the edge of it, waiting for his reaction. He did not protest, so my fingers trailed along to his eyelid. The flesh was hard and thick but smooth, only slightly crinkly, and I remember how he had been unable to open that eye fully.

The Fire Lord snuggled a bit more but showed no indication that he was really aware of what I was doing, so I continued my attentions. My hand moved to his ear, trailing along the lobe, feeling the twisted and scarred flesh underneath. I could not help but wonder how much pain he had been in when he received this mark. His long black hair came under my explorations. It was tied back loosely so it would not get into his face when he slept. He had thick hair, and the length was almost as long as mine was. It felt like silk under my fingers.

I stiffened as his eyes slowly opened, his gaze boring into me. Slowly I drew my hand away, getting ready to offer a humble apology for touching him without his permission.

"Why do you stop?" he asked. I blinked, unsure of what to say. He was not angry with me?

"I enjoy what you are doing. Now continue."

"Yes…my lord." I said quietly as my hand fell on his thick hair again. It was tied back with a red band and I ran my fingers through the ponytail. He gazed at me, not saying anything or telling me where I should touch. My fingers trailed from his hair to his arm, admiring the smooth and pale skin. Last night, I thought he had not been scarred anywhere else but his face, but under the morning light I saw that I was wrong when I saw a starburst-shaped scar on his chest, just above his stomach.

Where had this come from? Something in the back of my head told me this was a burn, yet it did not look like the one on his face, not quite. I traced my fingers along it, feeling an eerie sense of familiarity, and I had to stop for a moment to collect my thoughts, my palm resting on the scar. He placed his hand on top of mine, and our eyes met.

_Katara... _Zuko looked up at me, but it was not the same Zuko I was married to. The one looking at me was younger, around my age, his hair a shaggy mop that framed his face. I was Waterbending, and the water on his chest was glowing, healing the burn on his chest...

"Zuko!" I gasped. I blinked and looked down, seeing my husband staring at me.

"What is it?" he asked. I blinked a couple more times and shook my head, trying to remember what it was that had drawn such a reaction from me. Like last night, I drew a blank.

"Nothing." I shook my head before I drew my hand from his chest, going back to touching his face. My fingers ran along his lips and they twitched just a bit. Did he ever have his concubines touch him like this?

I traced the short fringe of his beard. It was not as wide as his mouth and just barely covered his chin, and did nothing to hide the strong plane of his jaw. The Fire Lord's neck and shoulder fell under my gentle exploration. I could feel him watching me quietly as I felt the lean and strong muscles under his pale skin. His flesh was so warm, and I found myself enjoying this more and more. He said nothing as my hand traveled along his bare chest. His heartbeat was strong.

He smiled at me, reaching up to touch my own cheek. Even with this gentle touch, which helped to reassure me, this man was as much of a mystery to me as ever.

Breakfast was a silent affair. The meal had been good, and I felt a little better about being here, but not much. The ship was so huge and frightening to me. It was not hard to see why the Fire Nation was so powerful.

Instead of being given a tour by Kamas, I was given one by my husband. After breakfast, we walked the ship silently. We barely spoke at all. He would point out various areas to me, uttering no more than a few words at a time. The engine room impressed me, and I had so many questions, but his silence did not encourage me to speak. I would ask him later when he seemed in a warmer mood, or ask Kamas who genuinely seemed to want to help me.

After the tour was over, I was left to my own devices and now stood outside on the deck, near the front of the boat. Staring out at the ocean helped to calm me. When I had left the Northlands, I missed seeing the ocean every day. From what I understood, the Fire Nation capital was a harbor city, so I could see the ocean every day… hopefully.

"Greetings, my lady." I heard a voice announce. It was not one I had known for a long time, but it was familiar to me now. I turned to see Kamas standing there.

"Hello." I said simply.

"How are you this morning, my lady? I trust that you were comfortable with your accommodations?" he asked. I gave him a hard stare. He had known where he was taking me. Was he teasing me?

"That is not amusing." I replied coldly, and his eyes flickered a bit.

"I was not trying to be funny, nor was I… trying to imply anything. I never meant to offend you. Please accept my apologies." he asked, bowing his head. I sighed softly as I heard the sincere tone in his voice.

"Accepted."

"You are most gracious, my lady. But the question remains…how do you feel? Are you well?"

"All I want to do is throw myself over the railing."

"I humbly ask for forgiveness for saying so, but this is a rather sad desire, my lady." Kamas said, standing there, the image of calm. I shrugged and looked back out at the ocean.

"You have no reason to flee, you do realize." he said as I blinked back tears.

"I am being taken away from my home and family to be with a man I never wanted to marry and to live in a nation so different from my own. I am not so naïve as to think that just because I am Fire Lady, that things will be wonderful for me."

"Your insight will be valuable to you in the future. You are correct in what you say. There are those who will object to the Fire Lord taking a Water Tribe woman as his wife – but anything anyone might object about is trite. The fact is that he chose you, out of all the women he has seen, to be his one and only wife. Do not see this as a life sentence. See it as an opportunity. You can learn a lot, and do a lot of good with your status and power. As for the Fire Lord himself…well, I have served him faithfully since the end of the War, and even before that. He is a good man. You have no need to be afraid of him. He will be faithful to you."

"And how do I know that? What about the mother of the Prince or his other concubines?"

"He has used concubines in the past as…a diversion. But he always treated them fairly. The Prince's mother was well provided for and treated fairly."

"Will…will I be sharing the Fire Lord with her?" I asked hesitantly. Despite Zuko's assurance of his faithfulness to me, I was still nervous. I had to wonder if there would be women at the Palace. Obviously, my rank as wife would place me above them, but I knew that mistresses, especially younger ones, could often eclipse the wives for their master's affections. Would the Fire Lord give me my own bed when he tired of me?

Kamas shook his head. "There will be no rivals for his attention, my lady. The Fire Lord dismissed his latest concubine a while before he left Sozun. As for Kuzon's mother, she is also gone." he explained. That surprised me a little. But did it also mean that I was alone with Zuko, with no Prince around? As if he read my mind he spoke again.

"You will become Kuzon's stepmother." he said and I looked back at him.

"Me? His stepmother? But…" Did the Prince not have a nurse, tutors, and what not? Was he not given the proper care?

"Yes. He does have caretakers, but he needs a mother."

"What happened to his real mother?" I ventured. He paused and looked at me curiously.

"May I be frank with you, my lady? And trust that you will not see me as a man with a loose tongue? Because what I am about to tell you is not idle gossip, nor do I intend it to be." he asked. I nodded.

"Kuzon's mother was a concubine. He wanted a healthy heir, so he chose a woman that he felt would suit his purpose. They had an understanding about that. She stayed at the Palace for after birth to nurse him and take care of him. When he was weaned, she left."

I paused and stared at him. What mother would leave behind her child? She had taken care of him then just left?

"He gave her an annual income and she lived comfortably until she died nearly two years ago." Kamas added.

'How old is the Prince?"

"He is five years of age, my lady."

"And there is just the one child? I thought there would be more. I mean, the heir and the spare thing..." Enki had a couple of younger brothers and cousins.

"The Fire Lord has seen – and experienced – his share of sibling rivalry. He does not wish for history to repeat itself." Kamas replied in a quiet, serious tone. I was silent for a couple of moments.

"And does the Fire Lord expect me to be Kuzon's mother?" I asked. He paused and shook his head.

"No, you are not expected to fulfill that kind of duty. However…" he hesitated.

"Go on."

"The Prince needs a mother. He has no such… person in his life. He has a nurse and tutors, but all they do is teach him and see to it that he is safe. The Prince is lonely. He needs a friend. I say this because I am in charge of his education, and I oversee his tutors. He is a bright boy, but he needs companionship." Kamas finished. It seemed that this man had a genuine concern for a boy that I had never met. Wouldn't he be better off playing with children his age? Certainly a playmate could be procured for a Prince?

"Take my words as you will and make your own decision. I am not _telling_ you to do anything. He is a good child and if you give him the chance, I can honestly say that I feel you would both be happy. But like I said, it is your decision. Your happiness lies in your hands, do not be afraid to hope for it." Kamas stated, bowing his head.

"I know better than to hold onto false hope."

"Hope is never false." Kamas replied optimistically and I had to hold back a scoff, "Hope can keep a person alive and give them the strength to do great things. I know that better then anyone because of my heritage." he said and I glanced at him again. Heritage? I could see nothing wrong with him. Had he been a peasant who worked his way up? He gave me a wry smile.

"My mother was from the Earth Kingdom." he offered. I cocked my head, giving him a closer glance, and he smiled wryly.

"I was looked down at by my peers for that. I had to work hard to get what I have. I never stopped hoping that things would improve for me, and they did."

"And what do I have to hope for?"

"Life, love, a family, a place to live? You stubbornly cling to anger over something that should be a great honor to you. He is passionate about his duties. He is the most caring and devoted Fire Lord this nation has ever had. Consider it an honor to be at his side. You will never find a better man."

I sighed and leaned against the railing, crossing my arms.

"I just wanted a simple and happy life. Not this."

"It can be if you reach for it."

"How can the life of a Fire Lady be simple? How can being in a forced marriage be happy?"

"I am here to help and answer any questions you have, and at the Palace you will have your own staff of servants to attend you. If you like, I can have my wife mentor you and answer any questions you might have that I cannot answer. It may take a bit of time for you to fully settle in, but I know that you can do it." he offered.

"That would help a lot, thank you." I said softly, not wishing to argue anymore. He bowed his head.

'"Is there anything else you need, my lady?" he asked. I shook my head and he left.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

It was nice to wake up to her touching me. Normally I was not a demonstrative person, and I did not even like it when any of my concubines would touch me any more than what was absolutely necessary. And the woman before me was the only one ever to touch my scar.

Her touches brought back pleasant memories, of when she had done the same thing in her past life. It felt heavenly to feel her fingers on my face, my hair, my arm, my chest. I wanted nothing more than to keep her close, always.

My Waterbender was now on the deck and I watched her from the window of my suite. She had the same grace that she always did, and I wonder just how much she knew of Waterbending. I knew she had studied with a Master in her past life, and I was curious to as to how much instruction she had received in this life.

She took several steps along the deck, her arms moving through the air smoothly as she manipulated a rather large water whip. I watched as she continued, and I wanted to see more.

I came out onto the deck as the water moved around her in a circle, flattening itself to create what could be a barrier if someone chose to attack her. She then pushed the water into several different forms and I continued watching.

Even though she was not at Master level, her movements were still graceful, as if she were guided by the memory of her previous mastery. I expected no less. I would see to it that she brought out the best of her abilities. I would bring a Master from the Water lands if I had to. She deserved the best.

When she finally noticed my presence she gasped softly, stilling her movements, the water frozen in the air.

"Continue." I commanded in a calm tone, waving my hand. She stared at me for a fleeting moment before continuing her work.

"Show me what you know. Perform the most advanced moves that you are capable of." I ordered. She nodded before she continued. As I suspected, she had no Master to teach her, and while some of her moves were advanced, I remembered a few tactics of Katara's that did not show up here. I held back a small smile as she successfully performed the octopus maneuver.

I was so absorbed in watching her bend that I did not realize she was tiring out. Because of my order, she was afraid to stop, and she continued pushing herself, manipulating the water. I had no idea how much time had passed, when the woman stumbled a little before falling to her knees, and the water splashed all around her.

I was at her side immediately, and I berated myself for not making my order more clear. She gave out a low moan as I touched her chin, lifting up her face to look at it. She seemed disoriented and I held back a soft sigh as I scooped her up in my arms. The guards that had rushed to my side awaited orders.

"Go get something cool to drink, and some fruit!" I ordered before I carried her up to my room. She gasped softly, her eyelids fluttering as I gently laid her down on the bed. I sat at her side, stroking her hand until water and fruit was brought up. After dismissing the guard, I touched the water to her lips and helped her drink down some of it before cutting a piece of orange and feeding it to her.

She looked up at me quietly for a few moments before speaking.

"I'm sorry, my lord." she whispered as if it had been her fault. I shook my head and stroked her hand reassuringly.

"I did not realize that you were tiring. I wanted to watch you bend, but I was not aware that I had forgotten to give you leave to stop. I…" I wanted to tell her that I was so absorbed in her bending and that what she did was beautiful.

"You told me to continue and...I was afraid to stop…" she said, her voice lacking in reproach, which made me feel bad. I should have been paying attention to her and not just her bending.

"I have no desire to see you hurt yourself. If you feel yourself approaching exhaustion, stop." I whispered as I stroked her cheek. She nodded quietly.

"But you will practice your bending every day." I commanded. She looked up at me with curiosity.

"Why are you so concerned about my bending?"

"Because I know that you can and will become the best Waterbender there was." I admitted frankly.

"You… do?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes. I honestly do."

"I appreciate you saying that. I really do." Katara replied, her eyes shining with surprise and gratitude. I nodded, stroking her cheek before I pulled her into my arms. She nuzzled her face against my chest, taking comfort in my presence, much to my delight.

o0o0o0o

Katara

It had been nearly a week since I came aboard the ship. I still felt terribly homesick, but at least I was treated well here. I learned more about the place where I would be going, since I made frequent use of the small library within the ship, learning about the Fire Nation.

My husband made no move to take me, but I knew that he wanted me very much. I wonder why he held off on consummation. He would often kiss or hold me, and sometimes he would touch me – my hand, my cheek, my shoulder, or other areas. I would often catch him glancing at me, during our meals or walks. When he looked at me, a shiver would pass through my spine. I always tried to maintain my calm, and hide from him just how much of an effect his touches or looks had on me. Once in a while, he would smirk at me as if he knew.

I had spent some of the morning reading, and I longed to exercise and take in some fresh air. I had to admit, being out on the ocean was nice. I did not fear my own element and while I understood the dangers, it was still comforting to look out and see an expanse of water.

As I came out of the stack, I saw the Fire Lord near the helm of the boat. Blasts and arcs of fire floated into the sky. There were a couple of guards keeping watch, but they did not seem to be actually looking at him. They bowed to me, but did not say anything.

The Fire Lord's movements were fierce and graceful and I could not help but be entranced. Knowing that he trained every day, it was not hard to see why he was in such excellent shape. Years of training had refined his form, and I could not imagine anyone being more powerful or graceful than he. I could see no flaw in his form, and he showed excellent control of his Firebending. Course, I could not really judge Firebending as I had very few people to compare to, but I was still very impressed.

He suddenly stopped with the Firebending and I thought he was done with his session. But he continued his movements and slid his arms about in a certain way. The next thing I saw was most unexpected.

When he raised two fingers of his right hand in the air, lightning shot from it, and arced across the ocean and into the sky. I gasped softly and jerked back a little. I had heard that lightning was an art that only a master Firbender could achieve, so it should not surprise me that Zuko could do it. Still...

When the lightning made its way into the sky, the Fire Lord lowered his arm and turned around, his pose more relaxed. I blinked and started to back away, turning around to leave.

"Stay." he commanded. I stopped and turned back to him as he picked up a towel that had been draped across a stool and wiped his forehead with it as he approached me. He wore loose black pants, and a red sleeveless shirt that now clung to his chest from perspiration. I swallowed, waiting for him to speak. Was he going to berate me for intruding in on his session?

"Did you have a nice morning?" he asked simply.

"Yes, my lord. And you?"

"Well enough." he said with a nod before sitting on the stool and wiping his forehead again. His hair was pulled back, this time higher on his head so his hair would not stick to the back of his neck. He set down the towel and started to unbutton his shirt. I held back a blush as I saw his muscles glistening in the sun. My eyes quickly averted to the deck demurely as he dropped it lightly next to his seat.

"Does something trouble you?" I heard him ask.

"No, my lord." I murmured respectfully. My hands were folded in front of me neatly, and I stood as a lady should in the presence of her lord, and this was not just any lord.

After several moments, the Fire Lord rose from his seat after scooping up his shirt and towel.

"Follow me." he ordered. The ship had many guards, but it also had servants, and he handed his shirt and towel to a servant before he continued on the way to his suite. As he did, I could not help but admire his taut rear end. The pants were loose, but the fabric was as such that it flowed along the body, and I watched the muscles flex as he walked.

_Tui and La damn you! Why do I have to find you so attractive?_

I tried to not look at him – I honestly tried. I looked up at the muscles of his back and arms. That was a sight to admire as well. There was nothing about him that I did not find physically attractive.

I averted my attention to the walls as we moved up the stairs and through the corridor to his suite. He opened the door and I followed before he closed it behind me. I wonder what he could possibly want. We had not eaten lunch yet, I assumed that was what we were here for. He made his way to the washroom and I remained where I was.

"Follow me." he said as he turned back to me. I looked up at him with surprise. We had always washed separately. I hesitated, unsure of what to do. He looked down at me, beckoning to me sharply. My heart was pounding, and I held back a soft whimper.

"You will bathe with me." the Fire Lord stated simply as he beckoned again. I took a hesitant step towards him then another, feeling my anxiety build. He entered the washroom and I stopped just before the door.

"Come here." he ordered, his voice slightly softer than before. I stepped into the washroom before he closed the door. I tried to hide my fear by looking down at the floor demurely. The washroom was simple – a large chamber that held a basin, a shower stall, and a tub, and a separate chamber for the toilet. There was a stack of fluffy red towels near the tub as well as a neatly folded robe and some sponges. The washroom was comfortable, very much like the one I had at home only larger. I imagined that the Fire Lord's washroom at the Palace was more luxurious than this.

I stood there mutely and gulped as he started to undo the drawstring of his pants. I had seen him shirtless before, but never had I seen his lower half unclothed. I quickly averted my gaze over to the small window as I heard his pants fall to the floor. Something else fell, and I knew he was now naked. He approached me and still I looked away. I gasped softly as he started to undo my robe and I stood there as he tugged down my pants. I closed my eyes, feeling his hot breath on the side of my neck before he placed a lingering kiss there.

His hands found my breast binding and he removed that before he tugged at my undergarments. They fell to the floor and I kept my eyes closed, covering my intimate area with my hands. I felt fingers wrap around my wrists, pulling my hands to my sides. This was a clear indication that I was not to try to hide anything from him. I could feel his gaze on me.

"Open your eyes. Look at me."

I did as he asked and felt my pulse quicken at the sight before me. I felt a definite warmth creep through my private areas as the Fire Lord glanced at me calmly, although I could make out the barest hint of a smirk on his face. I tried to avert my gaze, but I could not help but take all of him in. I silently cursed him again for being so alluring. My eyes slowly moved along his body, and I blinked as I noticed a scar on his right hip. It did not look as if it was inflicted by a weapon and was a couple of inches long, forming a sinuous curve that made me think of the flowing lines of water. This was the first time I had seen it because it was low enough to be obscured by pants or underwear.

I blinked, and found myself touching the Fire Lord's mark, tracing my fingers along the curve of the scar. I didn't even remember reaching out to the Fire Lord, and I quickly looked up, to see if he was angry with my touching. Instead, he was looking down at me quietly, his expression unreadable. However, his eyes had a slight glint to them.

"I'm sorry!" I muttered, quickly pulling my hand away.

"No. It's all right." he murmured, reaching out to take my hand and squeeze it. Why was his mark so familiar? Who had given it to him? I had the strangest feeling that I had done it... but that was impossible. Wasn't it?

I blushed a little and took a step backwards. He let go of my hand and turned to the tub, opening the tap. The tub was small, enough for one person, perhaps two, but it would be a cozy fit. Three would be uncomfortable.

He sat there on the side of the tub and I stood where I was. We did not speak a word as the tub filled, but he did glance at me every once in a while, as if to make sure I was still there, his eyes sliding along my naked form. When the water level was to his satisfaction, I watched as he placed his hand in the water and before I knew it, I saw a wisp of steam rise from the tub.

He slid into the tub and sat back, and I had to confess, this was a rather enticing sight. He beckoned to me and I silently slid in from the other side, holding back a soft moan as the hot water enveloped me. My leg accidentally brushed against his, and he seemed to enjoy it.

He did not speak, and let me soak for a while. I did not know how much time had passed, but he shifted and picked up a sponge, looking at me.

"Wash my back." he whispered before handing me the sponge and turning around.

"Yes, my lord." I replied as I ran it along his back. I felt a little shy at first but gained more confidence and ran my hands and the sponge along his back more firmly, almost as if I was massaging him. He nodded his approval and I continued, working on his shoulders and the back of his neck.

"You are doing a good job." he whispered, and I smiled as I said thank you. When he deemed that I was done, he turned to face me again. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow, making his desire clear. I nodded and went to work on his chest and arms. I liked the feel of warm flesh and muscle under my hands, and he showed no sign of disapproval at anything I did. I blushed as I washed his stomach and made sure to steer clear of the thatch of dark hair that was only inches from my hand.

I looked up at him with a shy blush and he simply smirked at me and took the sponge from my hand. Before I could protest, he pulled me into his lap.

"My lord…!" I whispered in surprise, stiffening against him. He said nothing as his hands and sponge slid along my back, and I relaxed. He had been so fierce in his training session, but here, his hands were gentle, washing my body, his palms sliding along my skin in a smooth massage. I surrendered to the gentle pleasure and closed my eyes, leaning my back against him when he was done with that so he could wash my arms. He seemed to like that and let me cuddle against him. He washed then kneaded my breasts gently and I shivered as I felt the unmistakable pulse of arousal race through me.

I should have been uncomfortable with his exploring touch… yet I did not want him to stop. He was being so gentle that I felt no threat at all, and he would place kisses along the side of my face or neck. I wanted to protest and tell him that I could wash myself. But I had no heart to.

He gave our legs a quick wash and as he did, I glanced at them, noting the stark difference in our skin. His skin was almost white, and my skin seemed so dark in comparison. A few of the Fire Nation men aboard the ship had lightly tanned skin, but the truly dark skin belonged to my people.

He positioned me so that I faced him and I blushed when I felt him start to wash my inner thighs. I prayed to the spirits to give me guidance as I felt the needy throb of arousal increase. I rested my head against the edge of the tub, looking out the window as his attention came closer to my most intimate area.

I was unable to hold back a shiver as his fingers lightly grazed against it, and he was gentle in his attentions. Yet I felt very warm down there, and even though I refused to admit it, I wanted more. I kept my eyes averted but I was unable to hold back a soft gasp as his administrations became firmer.

I tore my eyes from the window and stared at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, feeling my body open and respond to him. The soothing heat of the water had a soporific effect, and I almost forgot my circumstances. I sunk into the water a little, letting it come up to just below my chin as his attention continued. Slow ripples of pleasure coursed through me, pushing me towards... something that would be very good if he kept at this long enough...

**(There is some spicy Zutara action here... too spicy for the puritans of the FFN admin, but if you read Slow Heat, then you will know where the good stuff can be found. Just follow the link in my profile for the uncut chapter! :D)**

I stared at him for several moments, and he nodded back in response, his eyes becoming cool again before he turned to get dressed. I gave his body a hungry glance before blushing and mentally scolding myself. I had to be strong and resist him.

My eyes moved to the window and I climbed off the bed, moving to it to look outside. Several men were now on deck, sparring, and I saw Kamas down there. He appeared to be coaching and training them. When the Fire Lord got dressed, he approached me from behind and placed his hands on my shoulders. I had no idea what he was thinking.

"I want you to take martial arts lessons." the Fire Lord said suddenly. I turned my head to look up at him curiously.

"Pardon?"

"I do not belittle your Waterbending. But it is also important to learn armed and unarmed combat. I will have Kamas arrange something when we get home."

"Really?"

He smiled a little. "I look forward to sparring with you."

"You would want to spar with me?" I asked.

"You sound surprised."

"It's... not something a couple usually does."

"Why not?"

I shrugged and looked down.

"You will see how much fun it can be." Zuko said as I felt his fingers caress my jaw.

"Fun?" I asked as I looked up at him. He smirked and nodded. As I looked into his eyes, I felt a shiver pass through me as images flashed through my head. Fire clashing against water, two bodies dancing with one another in the heat of passion and helping one another hone their art...

I gasped softly and gently grabbed his hand.

"Is something the matter?" my husband asked. He made no move to pull his hand away. I blinked a couple of times and shook my head before I slowly let go of his hand.

"I'm just hungry. Let's have lunch."

"Certainly." He turned away, and I let out a slow breath. What was it about this man that could draw out such intense feelings and thoughts from me?


	8. How Fragile is the Night

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Eight – How Fragile is the Night

o0o0o0o

Zuko

It felt good to be coming back to Sozun. Even though I had capable men keeping an eye on things for me, I preferred to stay on top of things. In this way, I was an efficient ruler. Some of my ancestors had preferred to delegate responsibility, enjoying their position just for the comfort and power that came with it.

When my uncle was still alive, he had insisted that I lighten my load. He offered countless times to help me out and share the responsibility. I welcomed his advice and did give responsibilities to him, for I respected his abilities and did indeed appreciate what he did for me. But I constantly felt that if I did not perform to the fullest of my abilities or do as much as I could, I did not deserve to be the ruler of a Nation. My uncle insisted that that was not the case. He often told me that part of being a ruler was knowing when to delegate responsibilities so that I did not become overwhelmed.

It was almost five years since he died. I missed his rambling stories, his tea, his advice, even his odd sayings that often did not make sense to me right away.

I even missed the way he would hint at wanting grandchildren, or for me to find a companion. For the first few years after Katara's death, I had immersed myself in my responsibilities and Iroh had said nothing about either, knowing that it was not the time.

Eventually, I came to accept concubines. After what I had felt for Katara, these women had nothing for me, but I needed something. I found brief moments of release here and there, but then the loneliness would come rushing back. Nobles would toss their sisters, daughters, nieces, younger cousins, even mistresses at me in an attempt to gain my favor.

I took whatever caught my fancy. Once in a while I might take one of these offerings. Sometimes, when I went out of the Palace, I would find a girl of the lower classes. There would be something appealing about her… a pleasant smile, a gentle look about her eyes, and I would find a brief glimmer of contentment for a while. I even took servant girls, and I liked the anonymity. I found myself preferring these more honest and simple girls to the perfumed and made up girls that were practically shoved into my face at any opportunity.

But in the end, I discarded them all. I was never abusive, and when I was finished with them I would send them off with honor and enough money that they could go on to a better life, or even find a good husband. It did not matter how many women I took. I was never happy. My uncle knew it, and he tried his best, he honestly did. He was more of a father to me than my own sire ever was, and when I became Fire Lord, he was my honored right hand. I did not admit it to him, but I was afraid. I had no confidence in my abilities as a parent. It was true that I had my uncle to use as an example, but we were different people and I feared that I would be like my sire as a parent. Uncle died not long after my heir was born.

But now I had Katara at my side.

My ship was not far from the docks in the harbor, and in a few moments, we would land. I observed some men on the deck of my ship, scurrying about with last minute preparations. In the distance, I saw the docks bustling with activity too. No doubt the people would gather to welcome me home. I was never one for such pomp and ceremony, but there were times that I had to tolerate it.

My bride stood near me, gazing out the window as well. In her eyes and face, I saw trepidation and fear. I had done my best to reassure her. I had answered her questions, and she did have rather good ones that she asked me through the trip, as if she was afraid to ask me too many at once. She had sensible inquiries – what was expected of her? What were her responsibilities? What could she do and not do?

We actually had a good conversation about that. I told her about several different Fire Ladies. There had been Himiko, who had been married to an young but frail Fire Lord. She had been a woman of strong character, keeping the courtiers from preying on her husband, and exerting her will in Courtly affairs, stabilizing a sagging economy and leaving the Nation in better shape for their son.

Then there was Fire Lady Asaharu, who had no interest in Courtly matters, but she became a big patron of the arts, and under her, the Nation enjoyed a sort of renaissance in arts and creativity. The Nation had previously stagnated for several decades under the rule of the former Fire Lord who had been interested more in military enrichment.

There was one Fire Lady who was often used as an example for wives and daughters alike, that of Wan, who was one of the most filial and pious Fire Ladies ever recorded. She never went outside without a veil so that only her husband could see her face, and she meticulously stayed out of Courtly affairs, preferring to live in quiet and work on her embroidery and koto-playing. Of course, I didn't expect Katara to be like that. But I told her to be who she felt most comfortable being. I hoped she would want to take a more active role in our life, and I planned to encourage that.

I also asked her questions about her life and what she knew, comparing her experiences in this one to her past one. Her personality was intact, but she had a different set of experiences to draw from, and this inevitably affected her in certain ways that made her a bit different than she had once been, but I was determined to bring her real self to the forefront. I learned more about her life and was pleased to see that she had maintained her strong character and was in no way spoiled despite the comfortable life her father had created for his family. My guess about her not having a Master was correct, and I felt satisfied to see her eyes gleam with hope and even delight when I promised that I would bring her more advanced Waterbending materials to study if not a actual Master.

Yes. This was Katara returned to me. And this time I would make sure to never lose her. As she stood there, looking like someone being brought to her execution, I reached out to squeeze her hand. She slowly looked up at me, and I squeezed her hand again. The ship slowed down and docked.

"Welcome home." I whispered as I let go of her hand and beckoned to her.

She was bedecked in one of her finer blue robes, her hair pulled back in a braid. I loved how she looked in blue, for it complimented her dark skin so nicely. But she would also look just as lovely in red...

As I came out on the deck, the men stood to attention, and the ramp was lowered. I heard the roar of the waiting throngs. My bride looked terrified to hear the noise, and I had anticipated her need. While I would be riding on a Komodo, she would be carried in the sedan, so she did not need to fall prey to the curious eyes of the crowds. Kamas had sent out a bird the day before to alert the Palace of my arrival. They were aware that I had an extra person coming with me and had been ordered to prepare accordingly, and I had included the order that they keep this to themselves.

I was not without mercy, and I knew that she would be comforted to know that she would not be presented right away. I wanted to give her time to feel comfortable here.

A Komodo stood on the deck, prepared for me, the ornate but functional saddle polished, its goldwork shining in the sun. The sedan was also out, and I nudged her towards it. Kamas stood next to the opening to help her in it and she looked over her shoulder at me, seeing me take my mount. Kamas closed the door of the sedan and came to my side. I nodded and my guards took up position.

I kept my chin up, my back as straight as a steel rod as I rode my rhino. The first time I had seen the crowds, when I was a child, I had wanted to hide behind my mother. My heart pounded as I stood there and I knew my father was watching, so I had tried my best to remain calm.

The procession to the Palace was without incident. The gates closed when the last of the procession came through and I looked up at the Palace, embracing its familiarity. It truly felt good to be here, in my domain, where I was lord of all.

Kamas helped my bride out of the sedan and she stood there, gazing up at the Palace, her eyes wide. She was gently urged forward by him and climbed up the steps daintily, clearly trying to ignore the attention on her.

I nodded in acknowledgment and listened with half an ear at the servants lined up and knelt before bowing in the entrance hall as they gave me their greeting in chorus. I had heard it plenty of times before. I raised my hand, commanding them back onto their feet. I turned to beckon to my wife and she came forward, her hands folded demurely, her head slightly bowed.

"This is my wife, your new lady Miumi. You will honor and respect my bride, and show her the obedience that you show me. She will be your Fire Lady." I stated in a firm voice. The servants bowed again, this time greeting her. She looked a bit overwhelmed by it, but through it all, she had remained calm despite the turmoil of emotion I saw in her eyes.

I waved my hand at the servants in dismissal, and the only people that faced me were my son and two men in my inner circle. They were two of my most trusted advisers. I knew that when I left Sozun the Nation was being taken care of by very capable men. Katara remained silent, keeping her head bowed as the men gazed at her, clearly curious about the woman that was to be their Fire Lady.

A man with snow-white hair pulled up into a topknot and sporting a couple of scars near his right eye stepped forward and bowed to her.

"It is a honor to meet you, my lady." the man announced respectfully. She bowed back to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well… " She paused, not knowing his name and she hesitated, unsure of whether to ask me or the man.

"I am Jeong Jeong, my lady." he replied with another respectful bow.

"It is a honor to meet you, Jeong Jeong." she said, bowing her head again, the picture of a perfect lady. I nodded to the other man. The second one stepped forward.

"I am Yan Jue Sylid, the royal physician, and it is an honor to welcome you here. Welcome to your new home, my lady. May you find bountiful happiness within." he said kindly, flashing her a brief but warm smile as he bowed. She bowed back to him, giving him a greeting as well. There were a few other advisers as well, but the others were engaged in various tasks I had assigned them. My wife would have plenty of time meeting the important men later. Kamas stood several paces behind me, nodding to his peers.

She fixed her attention on my son.

o0o0o0o

Katara

The child had the light amber eyes that I had only seen on one other person – and that was the man who had taken me to be his. That led me to the unmistakable conclusion that this boy was the Prince that Kamas spoke so highly of. He gazed up at me with a mixture of shyness and curiosity for a fleeting moment before coming forward, kneeling then bowing to his sire.

"Peace unto you, my master, lord and sublimely honored father. It gladdens my heart to be in your most august presence." the Prince said in a soft but strong voice, keeping his head bowed. His hair was as black as his father's, and he was bedecked in a red silk robe and pants, with small pointed leather boots on his feet.

"You may rise." the Fire Lord stated and the young Prince pulled himself to his feet and stood there, stealing shy glances at me. I was not sure of what to do at that moment.

"Have the servants bring dinner up to the Jasmine Parlor. Set three places." he ordered, and the man named Sylid bowed and took his leave. I turned my head to look up at the Fire Lord. He stood there in front of his son calmly as if they had been separated for only hours or a day at most.

Any time my father left on a trip and came home, he would sweep me up into a tight hug and tell him how much he had missed me, even if he was gone for just a few days. Was the Fire Lord not delighted to see his son after what I figured to be almost a month of absence?

"How were things in my absence?" the Fire Lord asked Jeong Jeong as if the young Prince was invisible.

"Things ran smoothly for the most part, my lord. Your instructions were followed as per usual." the older man replied.

"Very good. We will convene in the morning to go through things. You are dismissed."

Kamas and Jeong Jeong took their leave, and the Fire Lord looked back at me.

"It has been a long day. We will eat, and turn in for the night." he stated.

"Yes, my lord." I said softly, bowing my head before glancing back at the Prince. I was not sure whether I should smile at him or not as my husband was standing there. What was the proper etiquette between me and the Crown Prince? I suppose I would learn in due time.

"It… is nice to meet you, Kuzon." I said gently as I looked down at him, wanting to at least start off on the right foot with this child. A flicker of a smile tugged at his lips, and I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Hope for what, I wondered. But I would find out soon enough.

"Let us go and eat." The Fire Lord ordered. The prince and I followed him silently. The Palace was impressive, and the lamps cast an eerie glow. There were shadows in every corner and I could almost imagine the ancestors of Zuko's line seething in fury at a Water Tribe woman setting foot in this Palace and having to call it home.

My husband walked with long strides, so it was hard for me to catch up, much less the young Prince. I was almost sure that the shadows would swallow him up, and his father would not notice.

I wanted to take his hand and reassure him but I was unsure of what my position was in relation with his, or how he might respond. He was after all Prince of the Fire Nation, and his position was higher than mine, or so I figured.

We came to a moderately-sized but ornately decorated double set of doors. The guards opened them and the three of us entered.

I realized that this was where we were to eat dinner, although at that moment the table was empty. The parlor was an impressive size, with rich furnishings and wall hangings, and giving us a grand view of the gardens at where I surmised was at the back of the Palace.

"Be seated." the Fire Lord commanded, and the Prince and I found cushions to sit on. The table was smaller, clearly designed for private settings, and Kuzon took one side while I took the next one. The Fire Lord sat directly across from me.

For the first time since his son greeted him, the Fire Lord acknowledged him.

"I trust that you have behaved yourself in my absence." Zuko said calmly as he glanced down at his son. The young Prince swallowed and nodded.

"Your humble and dutiful son obeyed your every command. I worked hard at my lessons. My tutors tell me that I bring honor to my ancestors and most of all, you. I only pray that I will be found worthy of your blessing." he said in that same soft but firm voice. I sensed that even though Kuzon was reciting the proper thing to say, he was genuinely trying to please his sire. Zuko nodded briefly, seeming to not notice. Right after that, there was a knock on the door.

The table was set by servants laden with trays and dishes, and the Fire Lord waved them away after their task was done, very much like my father did when the table had been set for the family. It did not surprise me. As we lived together on the ship, I saw that he did not require much ceremony. He held to his position, but he did not seem so arrogant about it or think that people were lower beings than himself even as he commanded them. Because of that, his underlings seemed to genuinely respect him and enjoyed working for him. I was to learn quickly enough that even though he could be very hard at times, he truly was someone worth being loyal to. Even now, I found myself respecting him for his fair treatment of my person.

The Prince and I waited for the Fire Lord to take the first bite before we started our own meals. It went along uneventfully, although the Prince continued shooting shy and curious glances my way.

The Fire Lord's voice lashed across the table like a whip.

"Your stepmother is not something to gawk at!" he said in a firm voice. The young Prince gasped, looking down at the table again.

"My humblest apologies, my lord. I truly meant no offense and I offer a thousand repentance for my errant behavior. I accept the punishment that my most honored sire will bestow upon me so that I may be a better son."

I reeled inwardly from shock, both from my husband's words, and my stepson's reply and ready acceptance for punishment. Was he truly so afraid of his own father? I had not found the child's stare to be offensive at all. I was certain that he had never seen a Water Tribe woman before, and children were naturally curious. Impulsively, I raised my head to look at the Fire Lord.

"I am certain the young Prince has never seen a Water Tribe woman, my lord. He was merely curious – as all children are, and I was not bothered by his staring. I am his stepmother, after all, I would not blame him for being curious about me ." I said in a pleasant and friendly tone, glancing back at the young Prince. He was still looking down at the table, and I held back a sigh.

I looked back at the Fire Lord, trying to appease to his warmer and gentler side.

"After all, is not an interest in new things a good trait for a child who will need to know many things for what he has been born for?" I asked, making sure my tone was as gentle and conciliatory as possible.

The Fire Lord glanced at me, and as he did I saw his eyes soften just a little even though his face remained hard. He looked back down at his food and started eating again, as if the whole incident had never happened. I looked over at the young Prince. He kept his eyes down for the rest of the meal. I could feel the tension in the air and wanted to defuse it, but I did not know how, and was certain that I had challenged Zuko enough for the moment, especially in front of a child. I had never had a dinner like this, nor had I ever seen a parent be so cold to their offspring.

We finished dinner and I watched as the young Prince dabbed at his lips delicately with his napkin. His manners were impeccable and I had to wonder just how much he was trained.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Kuzon. I am glad to have shared dinner with you." I said with a warm smile. He ventured to glance up at me shyly. The Fire Lord said nothing.

"I hope that we may eat together again in the future. I would be honored if you would allow me to get to know you better…" I continued. He glanced at me curiously for a moment before averting his eyes respectfully.

"May I ask a question?" Kuzon asked shyly. I glanced up at my husband, and he nodded.

"Yes you may." I said.

"Are… are you here to _stay_? Jeong Jeong said that you are my father's wife."

Before I could answer, the Fire Lord stepped in.

"Yes. She is my wife and she is here to stay, and you will always address her with respect as you address me. Is that clear?" he asked. Kuzon bowed his head. The Fire Lord called for the servants and they came in to clear the table.

"You are dismissed. It is time for you to go to sleep." the Fire Lord stared calmly. The young Prince nodded and rose to his feet, bowing his head.

"I am glad that you are home and I am honored to share a meal with you. May you have a restful night, my lord… and lady." Kuzon stated. The Fire Lord nodded in approval before a guard escorted the Prince out.

"Good night. Sleep well, and have pleasant dreams." I called out after him softly. He looked over his shoulder at me for a moment and I saw a flicker of a smile before the shadows claimed them. The door closed and I sat there quietly, my hands folded in my lap.

"Are you tired?" Zuko asked, his voice now a little warmer than it had been since he left the ship.

'Very much so, my lord." I replied, feeling relieved that there was nothing more to do tonight, or at least I hoped. He took my hand, and he led me upstairs to a set of doors with a great brass dragon emblazoned on it. We were admitted into what became clear to me was Zuko's own rooms. Along one wall in the front room, my luggage was piled. The room had several pieces of plush red furniture and a low table, and there were several bookshelves. The tapestries and wallpaper was in shades of deep red and gold – just as I would expect.

"We will go to sleep and worry about other things tomorrow." the Fire Lord said with a slight nod. I bowed my head before he rose and offered his hand. The grip he formed around my hand was firm yet gentle, and he led me through a small room with several paintings to his bedchamber. The room was grand, and in the middle of the room was a large four-poster bed with a mahogany headboard. It looked as if it could easily bed five people and there were also drapes but at that moment, they were drawn back.

"Get ready for bed." he said as he gestured to a smaller door that led to the washroom. I returned to my luggage and pulled out a nightgown and a robe before using the washroom for what I needed. The bathroom was as lavish as I might expect, and there was a full-length mirror in the corner. I unlaced my nightgown, loosening the front so I could see my birthmark. Sometimes, when we were in bed, Zuko's hand might wander to my breast, sometimes to touch and squeeze the mound itself, other times he would touch the birthmark or rub his finger along it as if making sure it was there. I should be glad that he was not disgusted by the mark, but I did find his reverence confusing. I quickly tightened the laces before I pulled my hair out of its bun and braided it.

When I was done, he went in, and I stood there, staring at the bed that I would share with Zuko. Hesitantly I walked over to it, unsure of which side to sleep on. I made the decision to take the same side that I slept in on the ship, and pulled back the comforter. Linen sheets met my eyes, to my surprise. I had been expecting that here at home, the Fire Lord would allow himself more luxury.

I remember once, when Enki and I had been out of earshot of other people, he had mentioned that his bed had silk sheets. I knew why he had said so and had blushed at that mention, for it was inappropriate to speak of such things, but I did not dare chastise the King of Omashu. I had simply looked away demurely, not replying to his suggestion.

But the sight of clean white linen sheets comforted me. At home, we slept on linen and I was glad to feel something familiar against my flesh. Over it was a soft red blanket, and on top of that, a thick red comforter, I pulled them all down on my side and crawled onto the bed. The mattress was even softer than the one on the ship and I let myself sink into it. But it was not too soft and had a reassuring firmness that I appreciated. I pulled up the sheet and blanket, leaving the comforter where it was since the weather really was too warm for that.

I curled up on my side, waiting patiently as I lay there in the darkness. A lone lamp illuminated the room and there was no light from outside as the moon had waned. The shadows surrounded me and again I had the feeling they would come and swallow me up. I snuggled under the blankets as if that might protect me. I knew that it was silly and childish to have such a belief – but I could not help it. I was afraid of this intimidating place.

Zuko finished his nightly routine and came to the other side of the bed, removing everything but his pants. He shoved the comforter back so it rested near the foot of the bed before lying next to me, draping an arm across my middle. Instantly I felt safe and comfortable, enveloped by a sense of familiarity as I always did when he held me close.

"My lord, may I ask you a question?"

"You may ask anything of me." he replied gently.

Ever since our first encounter there had been an undercurrent between us, a feeling that he knew something that I did not. He seemed so sure in his decision to have me as his wife and was so confident in saying that he cared about me even though I had known him for but two weeks.

"Why do you want me so much?" I asked softly as I turned my head to look at him. He was silent for several moments.

"I just do."

"There's something you're not telling me." I retorted, and he was silent for several moments, staring back at me as his grip around my middle tightened.

"You are special to me." was all he finally said after this silence.

"Why do you want me so much? What is it about me that makes me so alluring to you? There's something you're not telling me." I pleaded. He was warm and relaxed at that moment, so I dared to press him for it when I normally would not think of doing. I gently touched his bare chest with the tips of my fingers, and he squeezed a bit more tightly.

"Just because you are. There is no other for me." he replied evasively.

"But..."

"No." Zuko said in a much firmer tone.

"Good night, my lord." I said, looking away. He nodded before placing a kiss on the side of my neck. I stared off at the wall until I fell asleep.


	9. Beyond the Ice and the Fire

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Nine – Beyond the Ice and the Fire

Disclaimer – Avatar: the Last Airbender does not in any way belong to me. However, the plot and storyline as well as any and all original characters belong to me.

The name of Kuzon's nurse – Mara, means bitter in Hebrew. Hana is Japanese for flower. Yan Jue is Chinese for 'careful' and I felt this an appropriate name for the royal physician, though his last name, Sylid, is made up and means nothing on its own.

As always, please enjoy and review – every bit of encouragement and advice always helps, and is literally the lifeblood that nourishes my writing soul. Feel free to ask questions or point out anything you liked/did not like.

o0o0o0o

Katara

The next morning was a sunny day, and the light filled the bedchamber, bringing out all the reds in the bed and the wall hangings. I felt the Fire Lord's hand caress my stomach through the gap in my now-loosened nightgown, and I moaned softly, coming out of my reverie.

He placed kisses along my face, neck, and breasts as his fingers ran gently along my stomach. It was at times like this that I was most confused by my responses to him. Part of me loved the attention, and wanted him to take me. Another part of me wanted him to stop, because slowly but surely he was penetrating my defenses. And there was another part of me that feared that this was all part of a chase. He would tease me and tease me closer and then… when he finally had me he would go on to someone else? Was that why he was prolonging this?

As if he read my mind, he murmured soft words to me.

"Mine, mine always… I am never going to let you go…"

"Never…?" I could not help but whisper back, remembering the agreement we had made about the annullment. He slowly lifted his face to mine and stared at me for several moments.

"Never." he replied firmly before placing a kiss on my lips. I could not help but respond, and my arms went up to his bare sides. My palms slowly caressed the flesh I found and he let out a short moan, staring at me with half-lidded eyes before he kissed me again. He pulled me even closer and my hands caressed his back as he pressed against me, as if he wanted to share his heat with me.

"My lord…" I whispered as his lips fell on my throat. He growled as he placed firm kisses along my collarbone. I pressed my palms against his back, feeling the powerful muscles that coiled beneath the pale skin.

He went on for a while, traveling to my breasts and stomach as far as the opening of my nightgown would allow, but he did not go down further even though I would not have tried to stop him from hiking up my nightgown. He slowly sat up and looked down at me. My cheeks were flustered and I returned his gaze. Before I could stop myself, I asked him.

'Where am I to live? Am I to live in here?" I asked hesitantly. This suite was undeniably his, and I had the suspicion that he would not want anything about it changed.

"Yes and no." he replied.

"Pardon?"

"You will have your own apartment – the Phoenix Suite that every Fire Lady uses – to decorate as you please, but every night, you will come to my bed and at any other time that I summon you." he replied.

"I understand. And I am to have my own staff, right?"

"Yes. You will have your own apartment, servants, and allowance. Everything will be worked out within the next week." he stated. I nodded, seeing there was nothing else to be said. But he had one addition.

"You will also be assigned guards." he said firmly. I looked up at him in surprise and started to protest. I had no desire to be placed under constant supervision. Did he think I would try to run away or that I might be unfaithful to him?

"Any time you are out and about, you will always have at least one guard to accompany you."

"But, I…" I replied impulsively, feeling offended by what I felt was an accusation of my behavior. Before I knew it, my wrists were pinned to the bed.

"You will do as I command!" he growled. I whimpered softly, unable to speak. I saw a glint in his eyes and stared up into them. There was undeniable pain in his eyes, and I wondered where that had come from.

"You will always be under guard, especially if you are roaming about! This is for your safety! Do I make myself clear!" he demanded fiercely, his voice an unmistakable command. Even as I heard an edge of pain in his voice, I was surprised to hear fear. Or was that just my imagination?

"Ye… yes, my lord. I... I just felt that you were accusing me of planning to run away or be unfaithful..." I whispered. He stared at me for several moments before he relaxed and shook his head, though he kept me pinned. His expression softened further before he placed a kiss on my forehead, nuzzling me.

"No. I do not think so little of you. All I want is your safety." he said before climbing out of bed. I followed suit.

Since the Fire Lord had his own duties to perform and business to catch up with and attend to, I did not see him after breakfast for the rest of the day. I was placed under the care of the head of the household servants, Ging Lei. Officially, she was called Ging Lei, but colloquially, she was simply named Lei by those closest to her or her peers. Over time, as our relationship developed and we warmed to each other, I would call her Lei too.

The Fire Lord had her sent in before he left. She immediately fell to her knees and bowed as Kuzon and the servants had done for my husband. I stood there and she stayed on the floor for several moments, the silence becoming more and more uncomfortable. I waited for her to rise and she did not. It took me several moments to remember my new position.

"You may rise." I announced, trying to mask my nervousness and embarrassment.

She was a tall, thin woman in her fifties, who always wore her salt and pepper hair in a bun at the base of her skull. When I first encountered her, I found her formidable. She was half a head taller than me, and she stood as if her spine had a steel rod in it.

Her first loyalty was to her lord, but eventually we grew closer and we trusted each other. She was always honest with me, and she was a smart and efficient woman – a more than ideal character for taking a position that had usually been reserved for men. She had been in the Palace since she was only a little younger than I, and had worked her way up.

Since she had known of my arrival beforehand due to the message Zuko sent off the ship via messenger hawk, she had already started preparations. I was amazed that she could do so much, for she had a wide variety of duties to perform, but she did them well. In no time she had informed me that she had placed out a call for servants for my personal staff, that she had called for the royal tailor to outfit me with my new wardrobe, and the Phoenix Suite had been cleaned out, and the servants would move my luggage there. Ging Lei certainly wasted no time in performing her duties.

My apartment was near the Fire Lord's, so it would be easy to go to him every night as he had asked of me. The doors to Zuko's apartment had a dragon design, but mine had a phoenix, not surprisingly.

"This apartment, as well as the Fire Lord's, is in its own private wing. No one will pass by unless you call for them. No one comes up here who is not supposed to." she stated, and I nodded. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me for several moments as if thinking of what to ask me.

"I suppose this apartment is to your liking?" she asked. I swallowed and nodded. My apartment had a front room, parlor, bedchamber, study, washroom, solarium, a couple of smaller rooms, and a separate but smaller apartment and washroom for my personal servants to sleep in. The total area was bigger than the first level of my father's estate and I felt overwhelmed by all the space that I was to have for myself. A entire family – or two – could live comfortably in here. This was the largest apartment besides Zuko's own.

Ging Lei stood patiently as I slowly wandered through the mostly empty rooms, taking it all in. My things had been placed in the parlor, waiting to be unpacked. The thick red drapes had been opened all the way to allow sunlight to pour in, showing me just how well the rooms had been cleaned and prepared for my arrival – had the cleaners been up all night? The windows in several of the rooms were large, and I had a magnificent view of the ocean, which I was just high enough above the volcano wall to see.

"And here, you can tug this rope," she explained as she took ahold of a thin gold coil that ran up the wall, "It rings a bell in the servant's apartment, letting them know that you need something. If you are ready, my lady, I will call in a few servants to help you unpack."

That afternoon, when most of my things were put away into the armoires and ornate chests in my dressing room, the servants were dismissed and Ging Lei approached me.

"Did the Fire Lord give you a key?" she asked. I frowned thoughtfully before I remembered Zuko pressing a golden key into my palm this morning. It had a phoenix on the top of it, and a red ribbon tied through the ring on the phoenix's back. I pulled it out of my robe, and she nodded.

"Very good." She led me to a door that had was partially hidden behind a tapestry in my dressing room. "The greatest treasures of the Fire Lady are contained here. If you would open the door..."

I approached the door and unlocked it, pulling it open. There was enough light from the dressing room to show me a chamber with what appeared to be drawers lining the walls. I gently touched one, seeing no handle, but there was enough of a gap between each that I could slide my fingers under the bottom to pull it out. Each drawer had a number on it, barely visible, at the bottom left corner.

"In here is your jewelry as well as formal and traditional robes." she explained as she remained at the door. I touched the drawer nearest me and tugged at it, there was enough of a edge on it that I could get a grip. As it slid out, I realized it wasn't just a drawer, but a box. From the feel and look of it, it was constructed of highly polished mahogany, with gold edges. I opened the lid to see one of the finest robes I had ever seen, adorned with rubies and gold thread, neatly folded. The faint odor of mothballs met my nose.

"You will need the Phoenix Robes for your coronation, as well as the jewelry that goes with it. These drawers are labeled." She pointed to two drawers, one thicker than the other. Both had the characters for 'coronation' embossed on the face of the drawer in gold. I noticed that several others were labeled. 'Mourning' was one, 'blessing' was another.

"The robe will need to be aired out." she said, holding out her hands, still not entering the space.

"Are servants not allowed to come in here?" I asked, wondering about the mothballs.

"Only with your explicit permission. For a servant to enter the Dragon or Phoenix Treasure Rooms otherwise is an offense that is punishable by whipping if not death."

… Yeah. I had a lot to learn about being Fire Lady.

The drawers were removable, and I slid the ones Ging Lei indicated out. We set the boxes on the table in the parlor. I opened the one with the robes first, giving out a soft gasp at the beauty of the garment. Ging Lei gently unfolded it from the box to inspect it. It was a combination of red and black satin with gold threading and diamonds and rubies here and there to accentuate the phoenix design.

"This can stay in the box a little while more, but a few days before your coronation I will air this out. You will need to try this on to make sure it fits, the tailor can adjust it accordingly.

"I shudder at the thought of altering this gorgeous robe." I said reverently. A flash of a smile passed over Ging Lei's face.

"I do not believe that actual altering would be necessary." She held up the robe, and I slid my sleeves into it. It was a tad big, but still fit nicely, and I looked at myself in the mirror, dressed in more finery than I could have ever imagined to exist. What would I look like once I was properly dressed, with the appropriate accessories and jewelry to go with this? What would Zuko think when he saw me in this?

o0o0o0o

The next few days were a blur. I met new people, people that it was important to meet and know. There were the heads of various departments who worked under Ging Lei – the head of the kitchen, the grounds, the laundry, the animals, and so on, and a few more of the Fire Lord's advisers, including a man who felt oddly familiar to me, Piandao, who I heard was famed for his mastery of the sword. I barely saw my husband before late afternoon.

I submitted myself to the royal tailor for measurements. Most of my formal clothing had been handed down from former Fire Ladies, and for my coronation, I would wear the Phoenix robes that Fire Lady Aila had worn when she married Fire Lord Azulon, the very same one that I had tried on before. However, garments for everyday wear and more casual occasions needed to be made, as well as pajamas, underwear, and socks. I would even have my very own suit of armor!.

When I had time for myself, I roamed the Palace, familiarizing myself with my new home, and I was delighted to find the library, remembering the Fire Lord's promise to me.

After a few days, things slowed down. My apartment was furnished, much of my new wardrobe was finished or in the works, and I was more comfortable here. The wall hangings I had brought from home graced the walls, giving me some comfort. I was loaned a couple of servants by Ging Lei until I had my own permanent staff. But I knew more was to come. I had yet to have my coronation, and officially step into my role as the Fire Lord's consort. That would be in a few days.

I was settled comfortably on a plush red sofa in the library, reading a book that I just found on the shelf. It was late morning and now that I was pretty much settled in, I took the opportunity to sit down and unwind a bit. I knew that I would be busy again this afternoon.

I heard a quick rapping on the shelves in front of me. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It is Kamas, my lady." I saw him smiling at me through a space between the books. I gave out a small laugh and beckoned him forward. Kamas was in one of his fine Courtly robes. Behind him were two women, one who looked around my age, and the other one looked closer to Zuko's age.

"Good morning, my lady." Kamas said as he bowed, and the women bowed to me as well. I could see by their garb that they were not servants. I set my book down and looked at him expectantly.

"My lady, it is my honor to introduce you to my wife, Peony." The older woman bowed as he said her name. I remember Kamas talking about his wife while we had still been on the ship, he said that she would help me by introducing me to other noble women, acclimating me to Courtly life, and so on. Peony seemed like a nice woman, and she smiled at me. Her robe had pink and golden peonies embroidered into the deep red silk, and her black hair was pulled back in an elegant bun. Kamas turned to the other woman.

"This is my cousin, Hana."

She had long, dark brown hair pulled back in a braid, and her skin, while pale, had the slightest hint of a tan. Her eyes were a light brown and she stood there in a simple but well-tailored red robe of silk, her hands folded in front neatly. I looked to Kamas in curiosity. We had already discussed his wife being a mentor to me, but he had not mentioned Hana.

"I brought her here for you to look at and decide whether she would be suited to be your personal assistant." Kamas said, motioning Hana closer.

"And why do you think that?" I calmly asked Kamas, keeping the interest out of my face. I sat there primly, waiting for him to reply.

"She is efficient, and loyal. She is aware of protocol and would be honored to serve you. She will not spread gossip around you and she will keep your secrets." Kamas said almost as if he was reciting something he had memorized. I raised an eyebrow as he and his wife stared back at me expectantly.

"Hana, tell me why you would like to serve me and what you would do for me." I asked the girl, "And do not recite anything!" I added quickly. I could have sworn that I saw Kamas holding back a smile.

Hana bowed again before she spoke. "It will be an honor to serve you my lady. I long for a comfortable home and a good position, but I do not wish to settle down just yet. I desire to be of value and to serve my nation. I will do anything you ask of me and keep any secret that you might share with me. I attended the Royal Academy, and am well-versed in literature, calligraphy, and a variety of social occupations. I will share with you all that I know, and more, if you wish me to gain information for you. If you decide to honor me by giving me this position, you will have my complete loyalty and servitude. I will never betray you or the Fire Lord." she said, staying on the floor.

I did not speak right away and stroked my chin thoughtfully for a moment before I looked back at Kamas. He glanced back at me calmly, saying nothing. I thought about the fact that it was he who bought this girl here. I had come to trust and respect Kamas in the short period of time. I knew that he would not have brought her here if he did not think she was truly qualified for such an esteemed position. Kamas spoke.

"But I make a humble request, my lady. All I ask is that you understand that I am not trying to make connections, or pursue any self-interest. Her own parents are dead and there is no one else to take advantage of her closeness to you should you decide to accept her. I would not have brought her here if I did not feel that she was very qualified."

"I know." I said simply and he bowed his head again. Hana remained on the floor, waiting for my permission to rise.

"Rise." I commanded and she did so.

"Look at me." I requested, and she raised her head, looking up at me. I took in the expression on her face and saw honesty and a genuine eagerness.

I nodded slowly.

"You will be my assistant." I stated.

"It is truly a pleasure and honor, my lady." Hana bowed.

"When will you be ready?" I asked.

"If it pleases my lady, she can be moved here tomorrow." Kamas offered.

"Very well then." I nodded, "You many take your leave. But Kamas, come back to me. I need to speak with you."

"As you wish, my lady." he bowed again and the women did as well before they left.

I ordered lunch and settled down to eat as the meal was delivered to me. I was learning much about Fire Nation cuisine. They loved to spice their food, or use exotic sauces. Water Tribe cuisine was simpler, as spice growing was out of the question because of the snowfields. While we did trade with the Fire Nation, we did nothing drastic to our food. Earth Kingdom cuisine had some spices. It depended on the dish and An Mei, when preparing the household menu, liked to vary between naturally flavored foods and spiced foods.

But it seemed here that any dish that could be spiced was spiced. On my tray, everything was bursting with flavor except for the fluffy white rice, and of that I was thankful. I would have to remember to specify my tastes for my next meal. I had to wonder if people here became bored of spicy food and if it tasted bland after a while. Or was that why they did not spice the rice? The Fire Lord always had a bowl of plain rice with his dinner as we ate together.

I heard a knock on the shelf when I was almost done with my meal. Kamas announced himself. I welcomed him in and he bowed before me.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"Yes. Why would you give me your relative? Is something wrong with her that a marriage cannot be arranged for her? She seems like an intelligent person and I would think you would want a better life for her." I stated bluntly. He chuckled softly.

"You truly are intelligent my lady, to consider that possibility. No, nothing is wrong with her. However, my family, or what is left of it, does not have any truly noble blood. Any prestige my father and I gained is from our military exploits, not from any noble lineage."

"So you have truly earned your prestige." I stated calmly. He smiled warmly.

"Indeed, my lady. But the nobles see differently, however." he replied and I nodded.

"Hana and I are the only ones left of our family. I wish only the best for her. I do not just want her to marry and spit out a large brood, not when she is intelligent and deserves more. She has received a formal education with the tutors I have provided for her. She also spent two years at the Academy to round out her education. Here she would have an opportunity to earn more prestige for herself as well as gift you with her knowledge, and I am most grateful that you would give her an opportunity, my lady, but this is also an opportunity for you. Unlike my wife, she is your age and would provide guidance on a more regular basis and help you learn the ropes of Court, so to speak. Between her and Peony, you would never be lacking in the knowledge you need. She would remain with you several years, and when it is time for her to leave, she would train someone else to be in her stead." he explained frankly.

"I appreciate your candidness, and I hope that you will always speak to me as such in the future." I replied. He smiled and bowed his head again.

"You are more than intelligent and wise enough to appreciate such honesty. I would never try to sugarcoat things, give you lip-service, or lie to you, my lady – you are too good for that." he said. I bit back an approving smile.

"There is more I want to ask."

"Ask and I shall answer, my lady."

"Would it be stepping out of place for me to request the Prince's audience or have him brought to me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all, my lady. Provided that he is not having one of his lessons, you are free to go and see him or have him brought to you."

"You work with him don't you?" I asked.

"I am the one who arranges tutors for him and checks on his progress to make sure he is doing well. Sometimes I give him a lesson myself."

"When does he usually have lessons?"

"From the morning to early afternoon. After that, he is left on his own to do as he pleases unless a special lesson has been arranged." he explained.

"Is there anything else you want to ask of me?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, thank you."

"Are you comfortable? Settled in? Anything you need?" he asked.

"Thank you, but no. All that can be done has been done or will be soon." I sighed softly. He shot me a brief but sympathetic glance.

"You may go." I said quickly. He bowed and left.

Later that afternoon, a couple of hours before dinner I decided to go look for the Prince. I was certain that by now his lessons would be complete. A guard bowed and told me when I asked where the Prince's room was.

I came to the doors and was admitted into the Prince's suite. The doors had a similar design as the ones leading to Zuko's own rooms, but on a smaller scale. There was a dour-looking middle-aged woman sitting in a chair, working on some sewing. I assumed it was a nurse. She glanced up at me and I could almost swear I saw hostility in her eyes before she carefully set aside her sewing and got onto the floor to bow to me.

"How may I be of service, my lady?" she asked.

"I am here to see Kuzon." I stated. Before she could get up, I waved her back down.

"Just tell me where he is." I commanded. She nodded stiffly, pointing through the doorway. I walked through quietly, and the young Prince was so absorbed in his activity that he did not see me.

I had never seen such a dollhouse like this. It appeared to be a replica of the Palace and grounds, shrunk down to miniature size. It was set on a low table, so that Kuzon could easily reach and play with it but not accidentally walk into it.

I watched him quietly for a few moments as he played. The small figurines he set about were also exquisitely crafted, even though none of them were bigger than my pinky. There were all kinds of people; nobles, servants, even soldiers with tiny little swords and spears. The set was obviously expensive and one of a kind, and the child handled it with care. He held the figures delicately and murmured softly to himself, most likely making up dialogue for the toys.

"Hello." I whispered, making my voice as soft as I could so as not to startle him. He paused, his hands frozen around two figurines. Finally, he turned his head to look up at me and when he recognized me I saw a glimmer of happiness in his eyes.

He set down the toys carefully and fell to his knees, bowing to me.

"It gladdens my heart to be graced with your presence, my lady." Kuzon said softly. I walked over to him and took his hands, helping him to his feet.

"You do not need to fall to your knees in front of me. Your kind greeting pleases me enough." I said kindly as I gave him a small smile.

He was such a beautiful child and I imagined that my husband looked like this once. His golden eyes looked up at me with curiosity and anticipation and I could not help widening my smile. When I had first heard about Kuzon I had feared that he would be a spoiled child, since he was the Prince of the Fire Nation. But so far he seemed pretty grounded, like his sire was.

"May I ask why you have come to see me, my lady?" he asked, his hands still in mine. I smiled, for I had been thinking about how to best start my relationship with this child, also keeping in mind what Kamas had confided in me.

"May I sit down?" I asked. He blinked and nodded, tugging my hand and leading me over to a plush sofa. It seemed too big for a child like him, but it was comfortable enough for me.

"Thank you. Will you come and sit with me?" I asked. He climbed onto the sofa and sat near me, looking up at me curiously. I wondered if any of the old concubines had ever paid attention to him. Apparently not, from the way he was drinking in my attention.

"As you know, I am here to stay." I said and he nodded.

"Why did my lord choose you to be his wife?" he asked. I held back a sigh.

"He finds me special." was all I could say. He looked up at me for a few moments.

"But I came here to offer you my friendship." I offered. He stared at me curiously for a few moments.

"Of course, it is up to you. I just thought, now that I am your stepmother, that we could have a relationship. If you choose to want to have one, that is." I continued. There was no reason for us to not get along, An Mei and I got along wonderfully and Kuzon did not have the memory of his mother like I had, so there was no need for him to feel that I was replacing anyone else. I felt the urge to hug him but I held back, remembering the first time my own stepmother had tried to hug me. I had screamed and run off from her, hiding from her and my father. I had been so angry with them both at that time, and it was too sudden for me, for my father had married her only a short time after meeting her, and I had barely known her. I kept that in mind when I spoke with Kuzon – I had no desire to rush things or get off to a poor start.

"You really want to be my friend?" he asked hopefully. I smiled.

"Of course I do, Kuzon. I can tell that you are a special and wonderful child and I would be honored if you would want to be my friend." I said softly. He smiled a little more.

"I am glad that my lord brought you here." Kuzon said, and I had to hold back the feeling of sadness that rushed over me at the mention of being brought here.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Because… you have the prettiest smile I have ever seen and you are the nicest person I have ever met." he said softly. I was unable to stop my heart from being tugged at these sweet words.

"You really are too kind." I replied and he laughed softly as he shook his head insistently, clearly eager for my attention.

"I also came here to ask you a small favor. If you want to say no, it is fine." I stated. He nodded curiously.

"This Palace is so big, and the grounds even more than that! I fear that I may become lost if I wander outside, and I wonder if a brave Prince will give me a tour and show me around." I persuaded gently, hoping that Kuzon would accept me. My fears were quickly dashed as his eyes gleamed.

"I won't let you become lost!" Kuzon promised, and I could not help but smile again.

"I shall forever be in your debt." I replied with a playful smile and he smiled back, tugging at my hand again.

"Where are you going?" Kuzon's nurse asked as we came out, glancing at me suspiciously.

"Making sure that the Lady does not become lost." Kuzon replied, and the woman glanced at him before narrowing her eyes at me.

"We are going for a walk." I stated firmly, raising my chin slightly. I did not appreciate how she looked at me at all, and I saw that she was about to object, "You stay here. I have no intention of harming the prince and I have my own guard to watch over us."

Her thin lips twisted together but she said nothing, forcing herself to bow to me.

The Prince took my hand and led me down the twisting halls and stairs, my guard following us. Servants and guards alike paused to glance our way before bowing to us. It was a sunny day, and for that, I was happy. The air was warm but not humid, and as soon as the fresh air assailed my senses, I took in a deep breath.

"Where shall we go first?" I asked. He paused as he glanced up at me for several moments before staring off. I could make out a garden, a pond, some orchards, and a few smaller buildings from where I was standing. I knew it was only a fraction of what the entire Palace grounds held. I knew that I would not be able to see it all in one day, much less a couple of hours, which was all the time we had before supper.

"You can pick out something to show me today, and we can take more walks later on." I promised. His eyes brightened with relief and understanding and he nodded before tugging my hand again. He seemed afraid to let go.

I strolled down a path with him to the garden that was nearest the Palace. There were quite a few of them around the Palace grounds. Most of them were for food, but a few had the most stunning and exotic flowers I had ever seen. It was to such a garden that Kuzon was leading me. A low wall surrounded it, and it was whitewashed, with red tiles along its top. Here and there was a cherry blossom tree, its soft pink petals slowly waving to and fro in the light breeze. We walked through the gate and I smiled as I saw a small pond. This place was perfect for contemplation or meditation, I thought to myself. Each of the gardens scattered around the grounds had a different feel to them, as I would find out later.

"This place is beautiful, thank you for bringing me here." I said and he smiled at me shyly. The sweet scent of the various flowers wafted around me and I stepped to the pond, sitting near it. My guard stood about a meter away and I glanced at the pond more closely, seeing a few koi swim beneath its surface.

There were red lilies clustered here and there and I knelt near one such area, looking down at them. The petals were fire-red, with a golden center. It was near the end of summer, and many of the flowers were already dying, but a few clung to life.

"What are these called?" I asked Kuzon.

"Fire-lilies, my lady." he replied and I nodded, leaning down to sniff one of the more vital specimen. It had a sweet smell that all lilies had, but this one was more sharp and spicy, which was most fitting for it.

"This garden is nice, but there's a few more and the one I like best has a bigger pond and even more fire-lilies." Kuzon offered and I glanced over at him. He looked up at me hopefully and I nodded.

"You can show me that garden on our next walk." I promised before I rose to my feet.

"Kuzon, what is that building over there?" I asked, pointing to one in the distance.

"That is the stables, where the Komodo rhinos and other creatures are kept and cared for." he explained. As I took another look I saw a walled area to the side of it, and figured it was a grazing area. Zuko had promised me that I could take riding lessons, and even learn how to ride a mongoose-lizard. I asked Kuzon a few more questions, getting a better idea of the grounds, or at least a part of it. After a bit I decided to turn the conversation into another direction.

"What do you like to do?" I asked. He stared up at me blankly for a few moments.

"I mean, what do you enjoy doing? Such as reading, or playing an instrument or…" I prompted, giving him an encouraging smile.

"I… I like to paint." Kuzon replied shyly.

"That sounds wonderful. My stepmother also likes to paint. I have some of her paintings in my room, perhaps one day you could come visit me and I could show them to you." I offered, and his eyes gleamed with joy.

I looked up at the late afternoon sun and back at the Prince.

"I hate to cut our walk short but I think it best to return to the Palace." I suggested. He looked up at me pleadingly, grabbing my hand and tugging it in the direction opposite of the Palace, and I could not help but smile a little.

"I am not leaving, Kuzon. You heard what the Lord said, I am here to stay. There is plenty of time for you to show me everything." I promised.

When I took him back to the suite the nurse was there, waiting to pounce as if I had done something wrong. I held my chin high, refusing to be intimidated. I had learned from Kuzon that her name was Mara, and that while she took care of him, she was not fun to be around. I promised him that I would come back for him, and also that he could visit me when he wanted to. When I had told him that, his eyes had lightened up and I knew that seeing me had been the high point of his day.

I gave him a loving goodbye before I turned to leave.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair as it usually was. I did not know what to say to my husband, for he did not seem in the mood to talk. He could be so cool and distant at times, and so warm and loving at others. Even though I was kept comfortable here, was treated well by my husband, and taken to well by my stepson, I still felt out of place here. I was not so foolish as to think that just because I would be the Fire Lady, that I would be accepted and loved by everyone. Kuzon's dour old nurse was just one example – but I had yet to encounter the nobles. So far, the people I had met were either servants or members of the Fire Lord's council.

I liked Kamas very much and trusted him. Jeong Jeong, while he was very cynical and I had never seen him smile, I saw that he was a fair man. I learned that he instructed the prince in Firebending. Sylid was friendly and when he had given me my examination, treated me kindly, and he taught medicine as well. I also liked Piandao, but could not shake the feeling of familiarity I felt around him or Jeong Jeong.

The Fire Lord took a bite of a dumpling. There was one curious thing I had noticed… Most of the time, when I ate with him, the meal was lacking in meat. We would have eggs, cream, or cheese here and there but animal flesh was rare.

"I hope that I… do not step out of line for asking this, but I norice that meat does not frequent the menu. May I ask why?"

He paused then set down his chopsticks.

"It is… something I picked up from Avatar Aang when I was instructing him in Firebending. The Air Nomads never ate meat, and I noticed about him the same thing you noticed about me. He told me about how he was raised, and the respect for living things that he was taught. The more time I spent with him, the more I understood. I have not given up meat completely, but I eat it only sparingly, and I encourage the rest of the Palace to do the same. Do you wish for some now?" he asked. I quickly shook my head. The cuisine that I shared with him was very good and I barely noticed the absence of meat. My father had used meat sparingly as well; usually we had it only once a day, maybe twice if it was a special occasion.

"I… I was merely curious, my lord. Thank you for telling me."

"I trust that you… are comfortable here." he stated. I blinked and nodded, remembering something I had wanted to say to him.

"I love the view that my apartment has and… I really appreciate that you assigned it to me." I replied and I saw a glimmer of pleasure in his eyes. His lips tugged into a hint of a smile.

"I knew you would want to see the ocean." he replied simply before taking another bite.

"Is there anything else you need? I trust that Ging Lei and Kamas are helping you get settled."

"Oh. Yes, they are. I compliment you on the wise decisions you make regarding your household." I told him and he glanced at me for a moment, seeming pleased.

"I hear that you have chosen your first attendant." he said, and I knew without being told that he had approved of her. All my personal servants would have to go under his final approval, after going under Kamas and Ging Lei's inspection.

After a few moments of silence I spoke again, wanting to continue the conversation. I had not seen him all day and I had felt lonely for his company even as I interacted with Kamas or Kuzon or otherwise. He seemed to be in a more receptive mood now so I spoke again.

"I found the library and you were right. It has given me much pleasure." I stated. He nodded, warmth shining in his eyes even as his face remained calm. I shot him a smile, and to my surprise and relief, he smiled back.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I felt complete around my Waterbender. When she smiled at me, my heart fluttered as if I was a teenage boy again. Even now, I still wondered if it was all a dream and I would wake up to find myself alone, the woman I loved dead and gone.

When we finished dinner, she got up and excused herself to return to her suite so she could change. I told her that it was not necessary and that she was to remain here with me. She sat down again quietly and I waited for the servants to clear the table before I rose from my seat and beckoned to her. I had not spent much time with her because I had been so busy catching up on my duties, and at night I would simply fall to bed, pulling her close before I fell asleep.

I was very pleased with the reports. The Fire Sages had reported to me, after reading the heavens and the signs closely for the last three days. The readings were most auspicious, according to the Sages. I would have gone ahead with having Katara as my queen regardless of whether the signs were lucky or not. But to know that they were satisfied with the signs meant their support would be on my side concerning the Waterbender. And a secret part of me was pleased that the heavens smiled down at me, even if I may have tried to dismiss it as silly superstition.

Sylid had examined her as well and stated her in good health. The arrangements were going well. My plan was to have the crowning ceremony, and then after that, a second wedding banquet. At the crowning, she would be formally presented to the Fire Nation. The banquet would be private. So far, all the planning was going smoothly.

I took her hand and led her into the bedchamber.

"Get ready for bed, I am going to go and meditate." I told her.

"As you wish, my lord." she said, bowing her head before she headed for my washroom. I entered my meditation chamber and sat down, igniting the candles with my bending.

I had never really gotten into meditation before I was banished. My uncle insisted that it was important yet I had seen no point in it. I did not see sense in simply sitting silently when I could have been doing something more productive. But during my search for the Avatar, it had given me much solace and I finally understood why Uncle valued it so highly.

Even now, all these years later I still practiced it. It helped me to collect my thoughts. I often found answers to difficult decisions regarding my country during these quiet moments. And I also used these moments of quiet to page through my memory. I often played different points in my life, as if I could learn new things from them. I sometimes did. With my age, I was able to see things I had not seen in my youth.

I took a deep breath as the candles grew in tandem to the intake of my air. My thoughts turned towards my wife. I could not help but smile just slightly as I recalled our one-on-one at the Northlands. She had been stunning, handling the water with ease, her eyes blazing as she rose against me. If we had not been such bitter opponents, I probably would have taken her right there. Despite her element, her fire matched my own.

When my uncle and I had joined the group, I had been drawn more to it. Most of the time, she was calm, motherly, nurturing. She was the peacekeeper of the group and always tried to make sure everyone was content.

However, she did not hesitate to glare at me if I displeased her, and her eyes burned so. If she were really angry, she would not hesitate to snap or scream at what offended her. I found myself provoking her just to see the fire in her eyes, fire that was directed at me.

I found the same fire in her eyes when I had been at her father's house, coercing her into giving me her hand. I had found it reassuring when she raised her head in defiance, standing up to me. I would have been disappointed if she had taken it meekly. But since our first night on the ship, when I had shouted at her and caused her to cry, she had been quiet for the most part. I knew that I had made her afraid, and it had not been my intent. All I had wanted was for her not to tell me that she hated me, for Agni above, it truly did hurt. But I had lost my temper and gone overboard. That and all she had been through and seen since she had arrived here had seemed to cause her to retreat into herself.

I let out a slow breath, extinguishing the candles before I rose to my feet. I did not want that to go on. I wanted her to welcome me and not be afraid of me or of living here.

When I came out, I saw she was sitting on a window ledge, looking outside. She was bundled up in the robe that I had set out for her and I could not help but smile a little. Silently I crept over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She gasped softly and jerked around, looking up at me with surprise and fear.

"I am sorry that I am not in bed… I just…" she started to say. I placed my finger on her lips. She fell silent as she glanced up at me curiously and I scooped her up in my arms. Her weight in my embrace reassured me and I nuzzled her before I deposited her on the bed.

I removed all my clothes but for my pants and climbed on the bed, approaching her slowly. Her eyes were fixed on me with curiosity.

"Touch me." I ordered. I wanted to encourage her to come to me. Every time I touched her, she accepted. Kisses, hugs, strokes and caresses, my hand sliding under her clothes, meaningful gazes sent her way. But all she did was accept. Nothing more. Even though I knew she enjoyed my attention – I could tell by her responses, she did not tell me exactly what she liked. She did not tell me where she wanted to be touched, or if she wanted more. She simply waited and accepted, and I wanted more than that. I also knew she was capable of more, and since she didn't remember our previous intimacy, this was all new to her. I needed to... remind her just what she was capable of.

After staring at me for several moments, she reached out to touch my face, looking at me questioningly. Her fingertips gently brushed against my cheek.

"Is that all you're capable of?" I challenged. She drew her hand away.

"What do you want of me, my lord?" she asked. I moved closer.

"Do you find me unpleasant to look at or touch?" I demanded. She gasped and shook her head.

"No, truly I do not."

"Then why don't you touch me?" I asked, moving even closer.

"You are the Lord. I… did not wish to overstep my boundaries. I…"

"Showing me affection is not overstepping at all. Showing me that you desire me is what I want. I need you." I stated calmly. I leaned my head down to place a light kiss on her lips before I sat back, waiting for her. She remained still for a moment before she moved forward.

I waited in eager anticipation, hoping that she would open herself up to me. To my delight, her hands gently cupped my face, and her face came closer and closer until our lips pressed together. I gave her a brief nod of approval to encourage her. Obviously this worked, because she pressed her lips against mine more firmly. I parted my lips slightly and she wasted no time in letting her tongue dart forward into my mouth. I reeled in triumph and pressed my tongue against hers, twining around it as I felt my pulse quicken.

Her hands slid from my face down my shoulders and to my chest, touching the muscles and pressing her palms down gently as her hands ran along in exploration. I propped myself up on my hands and leaned back just slightly, making myself more open to her.

After a few moments of kissing me passionately, she slowly broke the kiss and stared up at me for several moments, gauging my reaction. I responded by shooting her a smirk and a smoldering glance.

She moved forward to kiss me again and I closed my eyes, surrendering to her touch. I nodded when she broke the kiss and had to hold back a grin as I felt her lips travel along my face. She nibbled along my jaw, nuzzled my cheek, kissed my eyelids – the good and scarred one alike. Her hands reached up to free my hair of its binds and I felt the gentle tug as she ran her fingers through it.

Her lips and hands traveled along my chest and she nuzzled my stomach, kissing around the navel. Long before this, I had felt myself stirring and now I knew she noticed. She climbed into my lap carefully, wrapping her arms around my neck. I now saw the fire in her eyes, and was overcome with joy. _Yes, Katara... that's it, go on..._

She slowly lowered herself onto my groin, draping her legs around my hips loosely. I was unable to hold back a soft hiss as she moved her pelvis in a languorous circle, applying pressure to my lower regions. I strained against her, feeling tempted to take her right now. She sensed this, I could tell because her movements were deliberate and she eyed me carefully. Her breath came out slow and measured, but there was a blush on her cheeks, and I grinned at her.

Her hands traveled to my side and back in a slow massage, and I let out a soft moan, shivering a little. She paused in her pelvic movements and concentrated on her hands, massaging my back as she hugged me close, her chest against mine. Her lips traveled along my neck and face again, more hungrily this time. How I wanted to open the robe she wore and ravage her mercilessly.

This was what I needed and craved from her. I wrapped one arm around her loosely, murmuring out a soft 'yes' when her lips neared mine. We kissed passionately and she stopped her massage, wrapping her arms around me before she started teasing me with her pelvis, this time rocking front to back firmly. I could feel the warmth of her body even through the clothes we wore and my rigid flesh throbbed needfully. I groaned and bucked up against her, causing her to break the kiss with a soft gasp.

She climbed off my lap, gazing at me hungrily, and her hands traveled to the waistband of my pants. Oh Agni, I silently prayed to myself. If I took her tonight, what would be the difference? Tonight, tomorrow, the coronation night, what did it matter? She wanted me, I could see it. I could do whatever I pleased. I was the Fire Lord and Agni incarnate. I hadn't waited before with Katara, taking her in a intense night of passion, so why wait now?

"I need you." I whispered.

Her hands slid from my pants and I gazed at her, waiting for an answer. She said nothing and a small smirk crept across her lips before she crawled to her side of the bed and slid under the blankets.

"I think you will be needing a cold shower, my lord." she whispered before pulling the blanket over her head.

I sat there, unable to speak for a moment. Then my mouth spread into a wide grin, even though she was curled up away from me and could not see it.

_Oh Katara, you little wench_… I had to hold back a laugh. The glint in her eyes, her smirk, her defiance…

I considered pouncing on her and ravaging her. I wanted to hear her cry out my name as I made passionate love with her. I wanted to see more of the fierce gleam in her eyes. I do not know what made me decide to wait. Perhaps it was the fact that she had turned the tables on me and pleased me so well with her boldness. So I climbed off the bed. I needed cold water – lots of it.

I came back to bed and drew close to her, taking her in my arms and placing light kisses along the side of her neck as she slept.

o0o0o0o

Katara

As the days passed by, I realized that I was thinking of Enki less and less. I still thought about home and my parents often, but I found myself missing Enki less than I thought I would. I was enjoying Zuko's presence and taking comfort in his embraces. No matter what, I was unable to shake off the feeling of familiarity and comfort I had around him or the sense that he knew something about me that I did not know about myself.

Since my arrival in Sozun, almost two weeks passed by so quickly that before I knew it, the day of my coronation had arrived.


	10. Point of No Return

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Ten – Point of No Return

o0o0o0o

Katara

I stared in the mirror at my reflection, taking in all that had been done to me in preparation for this day. My hair had been combed thoroughly by a good-luck woman that had a reputation for doing this for many brides of the noble houses. From the looks of her, it appeared as if she had done this for countless brides, and I had been amazed that her gnarled hands were able to hold the comb.

My hair was then been pulled up from my face, parted neatly in the middle and twisted into an elegant-looking bun at the back of my head, in the style of Fire Nation women. Hana had gone to one of the gardens this morning while I had my breakfast and had returned with the last of the firelilies. She put them in a vase in my apartment, but took two and placed one at either side of my head against the bun, their natural beauty contrasting sharply with the glitter of the diamonds and rubies in my hairpins. I knew that at the coronation, a crown would adorn the top of my bun, like my husband wore his crown where his hair was pulled back.

My high-collared robe were exquisitely tailored, and now that I was wearing it with the proper accessories, the effect was stunning. They were a deep burgundy silk, with black and gold along the edges. Shades of red and gold thread were embroidered in the material, revealing the intricate phoenix design that gave this robe its name. I could not help but admire the artistry that went into each and every stitch. I could only guess at the value of such beauty. Despite my father's status, I knew that he would be hard-pressed to be able to afford something such as this.

Thinking about my father at that moment made me want to cry. He was not here to see his only surviving child be crowned. My mother was dead, and my stepmother was not here either. As I gazed into the mirror, I felt truly alone. If An Mei was here, she would be helping me get dressed, speaking words to calm me down, and in general make me feel better about this day.

I felt as if I was being led to my own slaughter. Out there, I would fall under countless eyes. No doubt the nobles would whisper about me amongst themselves, about the Water Tribe woman that took the position that they felt should be given to their daughters or other female relatives. I knew that I would have many eyes upon me in court, like predators waiting for me to take a misstep so that they could jump on me and tear me to pieces. If I showed one moment of weakness, one chink in the shield that I was trying to build around myself, no doubt there would be someone waiting to stab through it. I could already feel it in the air, an ominous cloud hovering over me.

It was as if a noose had been placed around my neck, and at this moment, I could feel it tighten. My hand fluttered to my neck.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Hana asked as she checked my hair again to make sure it was arranged properly. I looked down and shook my head.

"This is supposed to be a glorious day, my lady. Why do you not rejoice?" she asked. I said nothing. Hana took her hands away from my hair and stared at my reflection, patiently waiting my reply.

"You know I am here to listen to you, and I will reveal none of your secrets. I am sure that if you spoke of your worries, you would feel better, my lady?" she offered.

I genuinely liked Hana. She was a good attendant, and answered any questions I had. She had a subtle way of teaching me and pointing things out, so that I did not feel so much of a student as I did her mistress and I appreciated her for that. There had been a subtle but steady rapport between us from the first moment we met, and that was especially fortuitous for both of us, for it guaranteed me her trust and loyalty. Without her, I would have a harder time adjusting here. Nevertheless, was one thing she could not help me with.

"I am just nervous." I replied. She squeezed my shoulder. How had the other women who had worn this robe felt? How did Aila feel as this robe was placed on her and she went to become Azulon's Lady?

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

I stood in front of my mirror and calmly gazed at my reflection. Today was the day that my wife was to be crowned Fire Lady, a day I thought had been lost to me when Katara died. No doubt that I had been offered plenty of women worthy of marriage; the daughters of high-ranking houses from all three nations, but I had no desire to share my throne with woman that I did not love.

Today she would finally become my queen. I was eager to see her in the Phoenix Robes. Part of me wanted to rush to her apartment and see how she looked and how she was faring.

I took a deep breath, steadying my thoughts. I would be seeing her soon enough. I glanced at the mirror and smirked. I was pleased with how the Dragon Robes turned out. I had on dark leather boots and loose black pants. Over that, I wore deep crimson silk, the same color as my wife's robes. Along the edges were black and gold, and with red and gold embroidery, dragons and flames making their proud way along my robe. My hair was pulled back and my crown gleamed from the polish it had just received.

My tailor did one last check to make sure everything fit properly before he bowed and stepped back a pace.

"I am pleased." I stated simply and he beamed before bowing again. I did indeed look regal and I liked how the robes fit me and suited my appearance. If not for my scar, I would have looked just like my father had done on his own coronation, wearing these same exact robes. And I am sure that I looked like my grandfather on his own coronation day as well. Even though I was already Fire Lord, I felt that Katara's coronation warranted wearing the Dragon Robes a second time in my life. I wondered how Katara would look upon me.

There was a gentle knock on the door and I nodded to the tailor. He opened the door to reveal Ging Lei. She bowed to me before delivering her report.

"The Lady is just about done with her preparations. The head of the kitchen reports that all the food for tonight's banquet is being prepared and everything is going well. Security reports that all men are in position and all of the personal guards and sedans are ready. The crowds are already gathering outside. The fireworks are set in place, and already some booths are being set up for tonight's celebrations."

I nodded, pleased with her efficiency. She had been around ever since I had been a child, although she had started out as a simple maid. I was satisfied with how she ran the household and managed the various departments. She knew where to save money, where to spend it, and how many servants were needed, never hiring any more than necessary. This I knew because I placed final approval on all of the budgets.

"Very good, Ging Lei. Have tea and some fruit brought up." I ordered. She bowed and left.

In almost an hour, the coronation would commence. I could feel my heart beating in my chest almost as if I was a child again. I closed my eyes to calm myself. Today, my life would become complete. I already had a powerful kingdom, a healthy heir, and men at my side that I could trust. These were nice things to have and it did give my life meaning and purpose. I had worked hard to serve my Nation and guide its destiny.

Yes, I had worked hard to make my life as fulfilling as it could but it remained incomplete. Now I would have the last piece to make it whole… Katara.

o0o0o0o

Katara

The fact that the stars were auspicious did not do much to allay me. I had gone to meet them the third day after my arrival. The Sages were respectful to me, and the head Sage, a old man named Shyu, had been especially kind to me as he did my reading. He told me that the Sages had known of me before my arrival, they had predicted that my husband had a very great blessing come to him.

My birthday, along with my husband's and several other bits of information, had been given to the Fire Sages, who had done the calculation and predictions, and declared the match auspicious. It had surprised me, for I was almost certain that they would declare it unlucky in an attempt to discourage my husband from crowning me Fire Lady. But Shyu really was a nice person.

Because of the abruptness of the Fire Lord's decision in taking me as his bride, many of the usual courtship rituals had been tossed aside. My father and I both received gifts from Zuko, but he asked for none in return other than my father's blessings, and to continue his business connections to strengthen trading with the Fire Nation.

As my mother was dead and many of my father's relatives were distant, the issue of my family was nonexistent, so we already signed our marriage contract and had a wedding feast at his house. The Fire Lord, besides his son, was the only Royal here, aside from distant relatives. I would be formally introduced to Court after my crowning. At least I did not have problematic relatives to contend with. I had heard stories of brides who had gotten unpleasant parents-in-law among other things.

In a way, it was a relief to forgo some of the customs. But I had made sure to follow at least one. In Omashu, An Mei had helped me buy gifts for my husband after we had gained permission for me to leave the house. They were few but valuable and I did hope that he would appreciate them. I also had a packet that I was to take to my wedding bed – several pieces of high-quality absorbent rice paper to offer to my husband when he was done with me, and one piece of white silk, to be used after I had lain with him, to prove my virtue.

The thought of tonight made me afraid. I wondered if I would gain any pleasure from it at all. His endowment was impressive and I almost felt that it was a sword that might rend me in half. My thoughts were quickly turned into another direction as I heard a knock.

"Who's there?" I called out. It was Kamas, so I nodded to Hana to admit him. He opened the door to my front room, and I turned to greet him. To my surprise, the Prince was accompanying him. Both of them bowed to me.

"Good morning, Kamas. Good morning, Kuzon." I said softly. I knew there was still a bit of time to go before the coronation.

"I want some tea and almond dumplings." I ordered. It would be a while before the wedding feast and I knew that I needed something in my stomach. And no doubt that Kuzon also would appreciate having a snack.

"Right away, my lady." Hinode bowed before she took her leave. I sighed softly and sat on my sofa.

"Be seated." I commanded, waving my arm. The Prince came to me and gazed at me for a moment. I nodded and he smiled at me before he climbed up to sit next to me. Kamas sat in one of the armchairs.

My parlor was outfitted with exquisite furniture. There was the lavish sofa I sat on as well as several armchairs. The low table was made of rich mahogany inlaid with gold along the edges in a design of flowing flames, along with plump red cushions for seating. The area rug was a thick and deep red color as were the wall hangings. On one wall was a splendid mirror, framed in gold that was worked in a lotus design. In my bedchamber was another mirror, larger and more ornate. In this room was also a mahogany armoire, a chest that could also double as a table to set things on, and a beautifully painted folding screen. Despite all the furniture, it did not feel so crowded since the apartment was so large.

It almost felt as if this place was my own little world, as it was not easily accessible. I had almost gotten lost trying to return to my apartment the first time I had left it. To add to the security of the private apartments of the Royal Family, one had to navigate a seeming maze of hallways and suites to find the living areas that belonged to the Fire Lord and to me.

"How have you been, my lady?" Kamas asked kindly. I merely shrugged.

"As well as I could be." I replied softly. He nodded.

"I trust that Hana is a good companion?" he asked. I quickly nodded.

"Yes. I like her a lot. She is teaching me all the important things." I said. He smiled a little.

"Hana likes you as well." he commented. I raised my eyebrow.

"I do not jest, my lady. I asked her myself. I tell you only the truth." Kamas explained. It felt nice to know.

"I trust that you are settled in?" he asked.

"Yes. I am… comfortable and am getting to know the people here." I said before I looked down at Kuzon. As I had promised him, I came to see him again, yesterday and the day before. He had walked me around more of the grounds and I saw for myself just how big the Palace grounds were.

Whenever we stepped outside, a servant immediately came up to us to ask if we wanted a litter or palanquin. I would glance down at Kuzon and he would shake his head. It was clear that he preferred to romp about when he was outside. I could imagine that being shut away inside for his lessons gave him a lot of pent up energy. I myself was glad for the walks and looked forward to the exercise. It let me see more of the grounds and get some sunlight. Gardens, orchards, ponds, temples, various buildings such as the silkworm farms, the tannery, the blacksmith, the craft shops, the herb farms. I felt overwhelmed from the walk even though I had only seen a part of the grounds. I knew there was much I had yet to see and learn.

"I see that the Prince has taken to you." Kamas remarked with a knowing tone. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what he was getting at.

"It gladdens my heart to see that you and the Prince are getting along, truly it does. I can see that he is delighted to be around you, and your own behavior tells me that you appreciate his company."

I had to hold back a smile. Yes, I liked being around Kuzon. How could I not, when he was a delightful child who made it clear to me that he liked having me around? He looked handsome in the outfit that I knew had been made for today. It was dark red silk, with flames and a single dragon along the hem and opening of the robe. He wore black trousers and dark leather boots, and his hair was pulled back neatly with a red silk band.

Hinode returned with a tray containing teacups, a teapot, and a plate of the treat I asked for. She set it on the table and bowed before awaiting further instructions. I pointed to the chest, upon which were all of my presents for my groom. Upon unpacking them, I wrapped them in red paper and signed them so my husband would know whom these were from.

"Take these to the Fire Lord's chambers." I stated. She nodded, gathering the presents carefully before leaving.

I sighed softly, rubbing my forehead a little. My nerves were on edge and all I wanted to do was go back home.

"What's wrong, my lady?" Kuzon peered at me with concern.

"I am homesick. I feel sad and afraid." I replied bluntly. Kuzon blinked and tugged at my hand.

"I won't let you get lost or scared." he replied. I sighed softly and looked away, trying to fight back tears.

"Everything will be fine." Kuzon tried to reassure me, tugging at my hand again.

"How do you know?" I asked as I turned back to him.

"Because I know so." Kuzon stated confidently. I gently stroked his hair, grateful for his effort to cheer me up.

"Thank you." I answered softly. I sighed and rose from the seat, going to the window and looking outside. I could see the city and ocean from here. Kuzon tagged after me, tugging at my sleeve.

"I do not want to go out there." I said in a soft but firm voice.

"My lady…" Kamas said, clearly getting ready to say something in an attempt to reassure me. I shook my head.

"You should know that, Kamas." I replied as I glared at him.

"I know that you were… reluctant to come here. But, do you not enjoy it here? With the Fire Lord and the Prince? This is your home now."

I said nothing as I shook my head and looked away, fighting back tears. No, this was not my home! I barely noticed the soft whimper and the gentle tugging at my sleeve as Kuzon made a bid for my attention. I didn't want to argue in front of an innocent child. He seemed surprised when I drew him into a hug. He stiffened at first but then he relaxed and as I hugged him, I rubbed his back gently. He laid his head on my shoulder and I continued holding him.

When I let go and drew to my feet he looked up at me, clearly wanting another hug. I could not help but smile.

"Why don't you look out the window and see the magnificent view while I talk with Lady Miumi?" Kamas asked. Kuzon nodded and drew away from me, gazing out at what was spread before him.

I glanced at him calmly, deciding to speak first before he could say anything. I knew he was going to say something in an attempt to soothe me.

"I do blame you and the Fire Lord for all of this."

"The Fire Lord does care about you and has treated you well. As for me? You think that blaming me for anything will change things?" he asked. I stared at him, clenching my jaw.

"Here you will have far more than the King of Omashu or any other man could or most importantly, would ever offer you. Enki doesn't hold any real love in his heart nor is he capable of it. Your husband, on the other hand, does."

"And what makes you say Enki does not have love in his heart and Zuko does?"

"The King of Omashu is petty and selfish. His first concern is for himself and he holds no room in his heart for anyone who does not agree with him. Sooner or later your personality and his would have come into conflict and he would have cast you out. His affections are fleeting. The Fire Lord respects your opinion and personality, and he cherishes them. He will always care for you."

I closed my eyes for a moment and held back a soft groan.

"And so that is why I have the honor of being his wife, because I am different than the meek and boring concubines he has had before." I shot out sarcastically, knowing I was skirting a fine line with that insult. Kamas simply glanced at me calmly. Nothing ever seemed to ruffle him, and the stubborn streak in me desired to provoke him to see what would happen.

"No. You have the honor of being his wife because he saw something special in you, something that called out to him. Yes, this coronation is sudden and you were… brought here under what might be considered less than optimal circumstances. Nevertheless, I know that he would never hurt or discard you. I have never seen him look at any other women the way he looks at you. That should give you a peace of mind, my lady, and with that, acceptance of this situation."

I sighed softly and looked away, fighting back tears.

"I will not apologize for telling the truth, my lady. You expect me to be honest with you and that is what I have done."

"I want to go home!" I almost screamed, wanting to lunge at him, "I have no desire to come out and be gawked at."

"If they stare at you, it is only because they've never seen one as beautiful as you."

"I am in no mood for flattery." I replied coldly.

"I am not trying to flatter you. You are a exotic woman, and it is expected that you will catch their attention not just because of that, but because you will become the most powerful woman in the Nation."

I sighed softly, taking a deep breath, collecting myself as I took some tea and sipped it. A gong sounded, and I looked up, knowing this meant the ceremony was going to start soon, and I would need to get into my palanquin.

"Try to smile and fight back the nervousness you feel, Lady Miumi. Rejoice in what you have and will be getting. Your Lord awaits you, and I know that this day means a lot to him."


	11. A New World

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Eleven – A New World

I forgot to tell you in the last chapter… Ging Lei is Chinese for manager. It's kind of like 'El Jefe' – the popular term that Mexicans would call their managers or bosses, since Ging Lei runs the household (or Palace-hold in this case?) She has the physical appearance and stern demeanor as the female teacher from 'The Headband', since they're cousins (do you remember this nice little tidbit from Slow Heat?) Shyu was the monk from the Avatar Roku's Temple episode that helped the Avatar He was such a nice character that I figured once he became Fire Lord, Zuko would make him Head of the Sages. Hinode and Hinoiri is Japanese for 'sunrise' and 'sunset', respectively.

My review rate dropped a while ago, and FFN has recently tweaked and updated its alert system, so check your alerts to make sure that you have story/author alerts enabled. Apparently when they did the tweak, the alerts were switched over to a default setting of 'no' and this was done without people's knowledge, so that would explain why people were not being alerted to the updates in Slow Heat and Kiss of Fire or why I have not received alerts of my own (great going, dumb FFNet jackasses) Also, be sure to tell your friends to check their alerts, and complain to FFNet about this stupid mistake they made.

If you enjoy this story, please do not forget to leave a review, as it is literally my lifeblood and it is what keeps me going. I know lots of people read this, so I would love to know what you think/felt. More reviews mean faster updates. Thanks to all the people who do leave reviews, I love you guys.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

The coronation was underway. Already several firecrackers had popped somewhere in the crowd, most likely by accident. I looked around calmly. Behind me, the Palace and its walls loomed. I looked down, seeing the crowds and the city before me. Guards were peppered throughout the crowd, some in their armor, which included the skull-faced helmets, while others had been instructed to wear plainclothes. Along the edge of the podium, more of my men were stationed. The only people up here with me were the Fire Sages, several of my advisers, and my son who had arrived just moments ago. I turned towards the doorway to the podium when I heard footsteps and my pulse quickened. Through the shadows I could see the palanquin, draped in red.

I waited patiently, my heart pounding as its bearers set it down carefully. Two guards bowed and opened the curtain while Kamas approached the vehicle. He held out his hand and I saw a darker hand emerge.

My breath caught in my throat as my bride stepped out of the shadows, the sunlight falling on her. She looked exquisite in the Phoenix robes, although a certain part of me whispered to me that she would look even better without. Her head sparkled with the gold and jewels that adorned her hair.

She slowly approached me, keeping her head high, but I saw the fear in her eyes. Gracefully she fell to her knees, kowtowing before me as the custom demanded in all public appearances.

After she rose, I nodded to the Sages. The ceremony would now begin.

Kamas stepped forward. As my right-hand man, it was his honor to announce, and he had a loud and clear voice most suited for the part. He stepped into view and approached the megaphone that was set up at the edge of the podium, and raised his hand, gesturing for silence. The chatter died down immediately before I stepped forward, and the crowds bowed. I braced myself for what I knew would be a long litany. I only tolerated it because it was a very special occasion.

"It is my honor to announce His Imperial Majesty, by grace of Agni, Fire Incarnate, King of Kings, Beloved of the Gods, Master of all He Surveys, Dragon Monarch, the Hand of Agni, The Lightning of the Gods, Keeper of the Eternal Flame, Messiah of the Unquenchable Flame, Ruler of all the Sun Touches, Bringer of Peace and Harmony, Defender of the Faith of Agni, Conqueror of all His Enemies, Holder of the Dragon Throne, the Supreme Judge and Lawgiver, Father of his Nation, Infinite blessings on His name!"

After Kamas fell silent, the cheers rose as the throngs got back to their feet. I let this go on for several moments before I raised my hand for silence. I never liked being the center of attention and longed for the ceremony to go as quickly as possible. I nodded and my son came forward to stand at my side, just a step behind.

"His Royal Highness, Heir of the Throne, the Rising Sun, Future Lord and Master, the Crown Prince Kuzon, second of his name." Kamas announced and my son bowed his head slightly.

He then moved off to one side, standing near the Sages, and my wife came forward. She looked as if she might faint, and I prayed to Agni that she would not. It was not that I did not care for her welfare, but I knew that if she did faint, it would make a poor impression on the crowds and the consequences would be heavy. The last thing my wife needed was gossip about her.

However, I relaxed when I saw her eyes. I did see fear, but also strength and determination. I waited patiently as she came forward. She stared into my eyes for a fleeting moment before dropping to her knees.

"I, Miumi of the Water Tribe do become your liege woman of life and limb, and of earthly worship; and faith and truth I will bear unto you, to live and die at your command. I am your humble servant, my Lord, and do swear to serve you and no one else." my bride said loudly as the Sages and my son looked on.

Shyu stepped forward. He was the head Fire Sage, and despite his age, walked with a firm step. I nodded at him. He was the one who would place the crown on her head. She rose to her feet to face the crowds and descended a step.

"I am pleased to announce her Ladyship, the Light of our Lord, Lady of Infinite Virtue, Rose of the Fire Nation, Vessel of the Phoenix, Consort of His Majesty!"

She stood silently as Shyu placed the crown on her head. The crowds descended into a bow. I watched this all silently. She did not move at all and stared out at the kowtowed masses before her. I wished I could see her face and take in her reaction.

After several moments, I raised my hand, and a gong was struck. The crowds came back to their feet. Shyu turned back to me and bowed to me. I was glad that I had appointed him head of the Fire Sages. I knew several of the Sages did not approve of the Waterbender, but Shyu kept them in check. When I had become Fire Lord, I had pulled him out of the dungeons that my sire and Zhao had incarcerated him to after Avatar Roku's temple collapsed and after a few years, promoted him to Head of the Fire Sages here in Sozun. As such, he was one of my advisers, presiding over the religious activity and all the temples in the city.

All of the Fire Sages bowed to me and I gently touched my wife's sleeve. She looked up at me and I jerked my head slightly, indicating she was to come with me. She said nothing as she bowed to me again, and I offered her my hand. She rested her small hand lightly in mine, and my eyes moved along her body again, taking it all in – the elegant phoenix robe, the crown, the way she stood tall despite her fear.

Katara was finally my wife, _and_ my Queen. Just as things were meant to be, even if it was a long time in coming.

The fireworks shot up into the air.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was glad to be away from the crowds. There were no words for the overwhelming panic I had felt to see all of these people, and to see so much red – all the banners waving and everyone wearing clothes of varying shades of the same color. It had taken all of my strength to not scream or faint as I had swore allegiance to my lord in front of the throngs. After the coronation, I was placed in the Fire Lord's large palanquin, while Kuzon rode in the one I had previously been in.

I closed my eyes, trying to find some peace as the palanquin moved forward. My husband sat next to me and I felt his hand on mine, but I said nothing. It took all of my strength to hold back my tears, for I was just overwhelmed by everything. I was glad that I had been able to remain calm and recite what I had been taught to say. I had rehearsed it with Kamas and Hana.

Our next destination was the Hall of Agni. The title itself was misleading, for it was not actually a building to worship the Spirit of Fire. It was a memorial to the Fire Lord's ancestors, and the title was because it was believed that the line of Fire Lords came from the seed of Agni himself, and ever since then, the line had been unbroken. This meant that if it was true – which I would not disprove – Zuko himself was descended from Agni. It was not too hard to believe, with the fire that burned behind his eyes and the power that exuded from his form.

We were here to pay respects to the ancestors and to Agni himself, and Zuko would present me to them. I could not help but wonder if Agni or one of the previous Fire Lords would come out and speak against my presence.

The palanquin moved along the grounds and the men carrying it were so well trained that the ride went smoothly. I wanted to lean my head back but feared that would loosen the bun and knock the crown, jeweled pins, and fire lilies out of place. Slowly I raised my hand, seeking out the crown. I had not seen it when I was crowned and had no idea what it looked like, but I could guess that it was a smaller version of the one my husband wore.

When I touched the comb, I found that I was correct. It was shaped into a flame but with two less tips on it than the Fire Lord's crown – his was a nine-pointed flame, a number that only the Fire Lord could wear, while mine had seven points, a number reserved for the Fire Lady. I was now officially Fire Lady. It was hard to believe. I folded my hands back in my lap and stared ahead at the sheer red silk drapes that made the front of the palanquin. I could see the outline of everything outside since it was so sunny, and I saw the silhouette of one of the buildings on the Palace grounds loom before me.

The palanquin stopped and was carefully lowered. I emerged to get an unobstructed view of the building. It was octagonal, and several stories high, each ascending level slightly smaller than the one that preceded it.

It was clear that the grounds around here were sacred. The palanquin had stopped in front of a gate, and the ground the temple was built on was set away from the rest by a low wall. Kuzon and me had passed it and he seemed almost afraid of the place when I asked him what it was, telling me that no one could go in there without the Fire Lord's permission.

I looked back to see the guards and the bearers bowing deeply. Zuko waved his hand, letting them rise, and Kuzon was helped out of his own palanquin. He blinked as he looked at the temple, but said nothing as he bowed.

The Fire Lord turned and walked through the gate. No one followed, and my apprehension increased as we walked into the Hall of Agni.

It was dark inside, but the Fire Lord formed a flame in his hand, and the inside seemed to jump out at me. The first floor seemed to be empty but for dragon statues and decorations, but I saw a staircase. He led me up it to a pair of closed doors, and he drew a key out of his robes.

After he lit several lanterns, I gasped softly when I saw what surrounded me. Lined along the walls, forming an almost complete circle, were pictures and small shrines under each. I turned back to the Fire Lord, and saw a large shrine to the Fire Spirit behind him.

"All of the Fire Lords that have ever been." my husband said as he waved his arms around the large and circular room. Pillars of steel held up the ceiling, with ornate gold work along the tops and bottoms of the bases.

"Go on, look." Zuko whispered. I took a hesitant step towards the wall.

Near the right of the shrine to Agni, was a faded painting. I could barely make it out, but I knew it was the first Fire Lord. I could not help but wonder when it was made, if it had been done during this man's lifetime or after. Several of the pictures that came after it looked old as well and I peered closer, seeing that they were done by the same artist. I glanced at the mini shines below the pictures, they told of the names of the Fire Lords, the dates of their lifetimes and reigns, and the wondrous deeds they had done. This truly was a long line, as the First Fire Lord, Azaryu, was born well over a thousand years ago. Some of the Fire Lords had longer epitaphs than others.

The Fire Lord was silent as I made my way along the wall, making a slow circuit around the room. Some of the Fire Lords looked peaceful, even benevolent in their paintings. Others looked fierce or cruel. These men had been painted at various stages in their lives. Some looked young and fierce and I saw the clear resemblance to Zuko. Others were older, with long white hair, but looking dignified. But then, of course, I wouldn't expect a painting in here that made a Fire Lord look ugly or illustrated his flaws. That gave me pause. Would Zuko's painting here have his scar, or would the artist neglect to paint it, to give the Fire Lord a better image for his descendants?

There were female Fire Lords, much to my delight, but very few and far between.

I paused as I came before Fire Lord Sozin's shrine. His shrine was the most impressive of all, with a long listing, and the painting that had been done of him was clearly done to put him in the best light possible. Whoever had done it was a master painter. I wished the light were better so I could see the paintings more, as the temple was like a vault. The air was musty, though not overwhelmingly so.

Sozin's picture was framed with more gold than the others in a far more elaborate and bold design. His shrine had more gold on it, and the litany made him sound like a god. I looked over my shoulder at my husband. His expression was unreadable.

I quickly moved on to Fire Lords Azulon and Ozai. Sozin's son too had been listed with many accomplishments because of what he had done for the war. After Ozai came Iroh, and I glanced at it curiously. I had heard the stories of the Dragon of the West.

"My lord?" I asked as I gestured to the painting of the kindly-looking man. He nodded as if he expected my question.

"He was never Fire Lord… but he deserved a place here. I ordered that a place be set for him in the Hall of Agni, for he was more than worthy." Zuko stated as he stared at me. He looked at the painting for several moments then at me again. "If he were still around, he would be happy to have you here." the Fire Lord said, his expression softening just a little.

I would come to learn that Iroh had been very beloved by his nephew, and not without good reason.

"Come." the Fire Lord beckoned and I turned towards him. As we approached the dragon statue, I looked over my shoulder one last time. The painting of Iroh showed him to be a calm-looking man, one that exuded a quiet majesty. But in my mind I saw a large smile on his face and a cup of tea in his hand. I blinked and shook my head.

"On your knees." he ordered. I slowly sunk to my knees, my hands folded in my lap. He moved to the altar in front of the dragon and pulled out a short stick of incense.

After it was lit, he sat beside me, his hands in his lap just as it was for me. I did not dare speak, and I stared ahead blankly, taking a slow but deep breath. I could not figure out what the scent of the incense was, but it was pleasant. The flame in front of the dragon flickered and I stared at it, transfixed. I had no idea how much time had passed but I felt an incredible sense of calm. Was this what Zuko felt when he meditated?

I closed my eyes, letting my mind drift off. The incense smoke followed into my mind, giving me hazy images. I saw Iroh, and a younger Zuko, and also the Avatar, and a blind Earthbender, and...

I felt a hand on mine and gasped softly, my eyes fluttering open. I feared that I had incurred my husband's wrath by drifting off, but he had a calm expression on his face. I saw that the incense was burned out, we had been here for quite a while. He rose to his feet and offered me his hand.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

I knew that I had made the right choice. Agni approved of it. I only wished my uncle was still around, I knew he would welcome Katara warmly, and he would have put her at ease.

We were back in my palanquin and my wife stared off silently. It saddened me that she was not enjoying her coronation day as much as I was. I know she was nervous, but this was too much.

"Look at me." I whispered. She slowly turned her head to look at me and I gazed into her eyes, longing to find the right thing to say to calm her. My fingers touched her chin and I closed the distance between us, taking her lips with my own. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing and I continued the kiss, sucking on her lower lip gently. When I broke the kiss, her eyelids fluttered a little. In the distance, I could hear the fireworks. I continued to stroke her hand, knowing this would soothe her, and it did.

Next, we sat for the royal portrait, the windows in the studio thrown open wide to give the royal painter the full advantage of sunlight as he captured our images on silk. I stole a glance at Katara, sitting there, looking as dignified as she could. I smiled at her, and she blushed and looked away. There were no words to describe the satisfaction I felt when I saw the painting. The painter had done a superb job, and I was thrilled to have an official royal portrait of the two of us.

By the time the session was over, my stomach rumbled hungrily, and we went to the dining hall for the feast. The long surface of the banquet table was covered with many gourmet dishes and the finest of eating ware. The guest list had been kept short. It was comprised of my advisers, some of the more important members of my staff, and a few nobles that were trusted allies.

She and I took the head of the table. Kamas sat at my left while Kuzon took my wife's right. Throughout the meal, my wife and I were peppered with congratulations and blessings. She would give whoever said it a gracious thank you, but I could see that her heart was not into it. I held back a sigh, hoping dearly that she would come to enjoy being Fire Lady, and more importantly, being my wife. I sent out a silent prayer that Katara would come out of her shell.

There was a covered dish within my reach, saved for the end of the meal. I knew what was underneath it, and when I finished my food I glanced around, seeing that everyone else was almost if not finished with their own meals. I had eaten lightly, knowing a full stomach was not good for what was to come. Though some of my guests freely took of the sake or plum wine, I only had tea.

Jeong Jeong had been silent through most of the festivities. He had given us a simple toast near the beginning but nothing else. I was not angry with him, for I knew he was not a man for flattery or unnecessary words. He was a valuable adviser, and I relied on his wisdom. Under him, I knew that my son was doing well in his Firebending, no one could ask for a better teacher. I had shared with Jeong Jeong what I had learned from the Sun Warriors, and it gave him a new clarity in Firebending, he was able to enjoy it once again.

He glanced at my wife calmly when I uncovered the volcano cake. There were separate cakes for the guests, but my wife and I would taste of ours first.

"May that volcano cake and all the ones you eat in the future always be sweet!" Shyu toasted us with a smile. I nodded in appreciation.

"If I may say something, my Lord." Jeong Jeong asked. I knew he had something other than a toast or blessing in mind. I nodded, and he stared at me. Rarely did he ever smile, and sometimes his words could come out as harsh even though he said them with good intentions.

"Through the last two decades and even before that, you have proven your character time and time again. Agni himself would be proud of you and I know that he has smiled upon you since birth, despite what… other people have said."

I stared at him thoughtfully. Yes. I had often heard from my own sister and my father, among others, that I had been lucky just to be born.

"By working hard for what you have, you appreciate it. And you expect the best. I know that many have pressured you to find a Lady, but you wanted the best match. And what is better for _yang _than it's _yin_?" Jeong Jeong asked. I remained silent, but not in disapproval. My proverbial yin stared at him with curiosity.

"Infinite blessings to your Majesty, and to your wife." Jeong Jeong concluded, bowing his head to me.

"Thank you, Grandfather." I said, using the title I rarely used. A smile flickered across his lips before he turned his attention to my wife.

"Your… words are most generous. Many thanks for your blessings." she said softly before inclining her head.

Sun and moon, fire and water, day and night, man and woman. Yes, the comparison of Yang and Yin worked well, I mused to myself. We completed the meal with no further words, and we were blessed again by the guests as they took their leave. In no time, my wife and I remained, along with Kamas and Kuzon.

"Good night, my Lord." Kuzon said as he bowed to me. He turned to my wife and started to say good night to her and to my surprise, she fell to her knees. I held back a curious stare as she held out her arms. He smiled and went into them.

"Good night, Kuzon." she said softly as she looked down at him. He smiled more brightly.

"I… I am glad that you're here, Lady Miumi. I like having you around."

She smiled then placed a kiss on his forehead. I felt a tug inside, a brief flash of my own mother passing through my mind. I quickly shook myself free of that memory.

"Good night, Kuzon." I stated simply, my message clear. She relinquished her hold on Kuzon and he glanced at her one last time before bowing to me.

He left with Kamas and I turned back to my wife. Soon, very soon, I would take her in the way that would seal our union. I took her hand and drew her close, placing a deep kiss on her lips. When I broke it, her eyelids fluttered and she looked up at me. I responded with a smirk. I was tempted to take her right now, to not let her go to her apartment to prepare.

I slowly let go of her hand.

"My Waterbender." I whispered softly. She blushed slightly. "Your Lord eagerly awaits you." I added with a smirk, and she looked down. A guard escorted her to her apartment.

I meditated for several moments, trying to take control of the lust that raged within. I had no desire to frighten her or go too fast. I wanted the fire to remain steady. There would be time to let it intensify later on.

o0o0o0o

Katara

When I came to my apartments, everything was ready. Hana had the bathtub full of steaming water, with everything needed folded or laid out neatly near it – towels, a bathrobe, a comb, washcloths and soaps. I let out a slow sigh, closing my eyes as I inhaled the faint scent of rubyjasmine.

Hana helped me with my formal clothing, carefully folding the ornate garment and setting it aside, before pulling the pins out of my hair one by one. In due time I had on nothing but my underclothes.

I stripped behind the screen and stepped into the tub before Hana moved forward to shampoo my hair. Tonight, I was supposed to consummate with Zuko. My heart was pounding at the thought even though at least I had gotten to see Zuko naked and we had touched one another. Sylid had also examined me, to ensure that I was in good health, but fortunately, I was not subject to a pelvic exam to prove my 'honor' since I was already married. How surprised he would have been!

When Hana was done with my hair, she bowed out of the room, and I washed myself. When I was done, I pulled on a fluffy red bathrobe, and called for Hana. She led me to my dressing room.

"Your first night as Fire Lady, how exciting!" Hana smiled at me. Behind us stood Hinode, a young woman of fifteen years old. She and her twin, Hinoiri, had been raised in Kamas and Peony's household, their mother was the maid. Peony didn't have need for two extra servants, but didn't want to hire out one or the other to just anybody. Fortunately, the fact that I was here gave her the opportunity to place one of the twins in a good home, and since I was friends with Peony, Hinode could keep in contact with her mother and sister, and have the safety of being a personal servant of the Fire Lady.

It would be Hinode's responsibility to make sure my rooms were clean, my laundry done, and when I was retired in my apartment, it would also be her duty to make sure that I had meals delivered quickly, or anything else I needed. Ging Lei had too much responsibility to personally oversee me on a permanent basis, so Hinode would be the one to direct other servants to do what she did not do herself for my personal comfort. Hana and Ging Lei were training her, and so far she was doing well. She also knew funny jokes, so was able to cheer me up when I needed it.

Hana moved aside, and Hinode combed and placed my hair in a bun. She was also being trained to help me with basic wardrobe needs such as doing my hair or helping me with formal clothing. Hana came into sight with a blue robe in her hands, its color the same as my eyes.

"Traditionally, a Fire Lady wears a crimson robe on her first night in that position, but the Fire Lord has requested that the robe be blue."

I changed into this behind the screen. It was definitely not a robe for public wear, as it clung to my curves and was of a thin silk.

"The robe matches your eyes. You look lovely in it, my lady." Hinode said.

"Thank you." I replied softly. I stared in the mirror and had to admit that it was flattering. After wearing almost nothing but red since my arrival in Sozun, it felt nice to wear blue again. The silk was sheer, so sheer that my nipples were slightly visible under the fabric, and I tugged the collar of the robe to try to make it drape across my breasts more loosely so the nipples were not as visible.

"The Fire Lord awaits his Fire Lady."

Just outside of my door was a small palanquin, one suited for indoor use. It appeared brand new, with intricately carved posts and luxurious silk drapes.

"A thousand years of longevity and happiness to you and His Majesty." my two ladies in waiting chorused before I climbed into the vehicle. Hana bowed to me and gave me a pleasant smile before she drew the drapes shut.

Someone, most likely Hana, clapped her hands and I heard footsteps. Before I knew it, I was lifted up. My heart pounded and I fiddled with the tie of my robe, feeling the silk under my fingers.

The steps stopped, and my palanquin was set down. They receded, and a door closed. My heart pounded, knowing that I was now in the Fire Lord's apartments. I bit back a soft whimper as I heard movement and a hand found the drapes, slowly pulling them open.


	12. Blessed Union

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Twelve – Blessed Union

Sorry for the late update, I wanted to have this up sooner, but this chapter went under a lot of editing, I wanted it to be just _perfect_ before I posted it. This is a very special chapter, one I am sure that you will especially enjoy ;) so don't forget to let me know what you thought of it!

o0o0o0o

Zuko

A groom did not need as much preparation for the wedding night as his bride did. I had taken a quick and warm bath to relax, then I had meditated. I was now clad in a comfortable red robe, eagerly waiting to warm the bed. The bed had been prepared, and the white linens I usually slept on were replaced with red sheets, as was traditional for the first night of a Fire Lord or Fire Lady.

A large bowl of fruit had been set near the bed, full of pomegranates and other seeded fruit, to represent fertility and prosperity. The fruit did not mean anything to me, it was only there because it was part of the ritual. It was there for us to take from and eat if we so desired, and in doing so, it was supposed to ensure that we would have many children. There were several other bowls of fruit scattered around, and I was eager to be rid of them.

I did not hold much stock in beliefs like that, nor did I pay attention to the special quilt that had been placed on the bed. It was deep red, and in gold thread were designs of fruit and other symbols of fertility, as well as dragons and children playing. It had been set out for the wedding and/or coronation night of my ancestors for many centuries, and had been well maintained so that it still looked very much new. In the morning, I would have all of the special decorations cleared away. All except for the firelilies, which were the last ones of summer, and would remain in my room until they started to wilt. I picked up one of the flowers and ran my fingers along its petals, thinking of the times where Katara and I would enjoy these flowers. A soft smile made its way to my lips. She was back, and we would be able to enjoy the lilies again – and more.

I stood outside on the balcony, taking a deep breath of the night air. I heard the distant bang of firecrackers, and saw a few shoot out into the sky. I stared out at the ocean, thinking of Katara. Every time I looked at the ocean, my Waterbender came to mind and right after she died, I had no desire to look at it. It had taken me a while to be able to look at the vast expanse of water again without feeling intense pain.

I heard the knock on my door and smirked, glad to be interrupted of _that _memory.

The guards outside opened the door, letting the bearers come in and deposit the palanquin before retreating, the doors closing after them. I looked down at the lovely vehicle. I had ordered this specially made for my wife, and it was one of her wedding gifts. The craftsmen did a wonderful job with it, and I hoped that she would appreciate this present. It was to be for her personal use, to go wherever she pleased and hide herself from prying eyes if she so desired. The vehicle truly was fit for a queen.

But tonight, she would not hide herself. On stealthy feet I approached the drapes and slowly pulled them open. I saw her huddled form in the darkness.

"Hiding from me?" I asked with a soft smirk. A very soft gasp came out of the palanquin.

"Come out, Waterbender." I commanded in a firmer tone. For a moment she did not move, but soon she scooted forward and set her feet onto the floor.

We walked to my bedchamber and I closed the door behind me. The room was lit by several lamps, but these lamps were slightly muted for ambiance. My bride looked exquisite in her blue robe and I allowed myself a small sigh of contentment before I smiled to myself. The blue silk hugged her curves in a most welcoming way and her hair was pinned back loosely, a few locks hanging from her scalp in what I found to be an enticing manner. Already my loins grew warm at the sight before me. Her apprehensive expression showed me that she did not mirror my feelings.

"Please." she whispered softly as I glanced at her.

"Please what?"

"I… " she fell silent, clearly unsure of what to say.

"It is time. I have been patient for long enough. You have no idea how much I need you." I whispered, my voice almost a growl. She blushed and looked down.

"Remove your robe." I commanded. Her hands found the tie at her waist and slowly tugged at it, letting the robe fall open. My eyes fell on the soft valley between her breasts, and the dark curls between her legs.

I waited patiently as she took hold of the robe and lifted it off her shoulders. It slid down her body, pooling around her feet, looking almost like a puddle of water. I suddenly found it difficult to breathe as I drank in her lovely form. My wife possessed such beautiful dark skin, with even darker nipples. Graceful curves that flowed like water, my eyes moving along her body before I stopped at her face. Her hesitant gaze reflected her nervousness.

I approached her and circled around her languidly, admiring her in from every angle. My body cried out to become one with her and I had to bite back the urge to throw her on the bed and take her.

The back of her neck was bare because of how her hair was done, and I lightly brushed my fingers against it. She let out a soft gasp and jerked just slightly when I did.

"On the bed." I whispered. I watched as she made her way to the bed and lay down on her back, her head on a pillow.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I prayed to the spirits of Moon and Ocean that I would come out of this night intact. Usually, when he touched me, it would arouse me. But after today, I was too tense to respond the way he wanted, even after the bath and the massage that was supposed to calm me down.

I watched as he slowly approached the bed, a small knowing smile on his face. Right now his hair was pulled back neatly, and he made no move to remove his robe. It was deep scarlet silk and it made his pale skin stand out. I could see everything, and my eyes had adjusted to the carefully muted light.

I was grateful that he did not expect me to consummate the night that we signed the marriage contrast, but that seemed almost like a lifetime ago. Back then, it had been easy enough to agree that I would not sleep with him until the coronation. I had figured that would be enough time, what I did not count on was the Sages announcing an auspicious date so soon, Zuko had told me he was certain it would be at least another few weeks away. I remember the look of mild surprise on Zuko's face when Shyu gave him today's date.

So here we were. My heart pounded in anticipation and fear. Part of me did not want to do this, wishing that I had more time to get to know Zuko, but I had agreed that we could consummate when I was crowned. I could not go back on my word. I would... have to steel myself, I suppose. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself with meditation, and let out a soft gasp, jerking away when I felt something touch my foot.

It was Zuko's hand. I saw the surprise and hurt in his face as he drew back.

"Is the thought of being with me so repugnant to you?" he asked with a whisper. I shook my head.

"No, it is not that, truly. I am just... nervous. As nervous as anyone would be their first time."

He let out a quiet sigh and slid off the bed. Had I made him angry?

"I will not force you into this." he finally said after several moments. I did not speak.

"I want you to be comfortable with me before we do this, so let's just forget about tonight." He went to pick up my robe off the floor, tossing it at my feet before he went over to the window, looking outside, watching the fireworks.

I picked up the robe, sliding my fingers along the silk. What do I do? He had just given me reprieve because he cared for my comfort. Some women would have taken this opportunity to hold off on sex indefinitely, and I still had a little over eleven months to go before the year was up.

No. That was not what I wanted. Deep down inside, it did not feel right to him, denying him like that. _Or me_. For a moment, I imagined his hands sliding along me, his body pumping against me in fierce rhythm, his lips at my own... a name riding on his heated breath. _Tara_... I blinked.

The thought was gone, flitting away like a wisp of incense smoke, but my confidence boost did not disappear. I climbed off the bed and went to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind. I felt him stiffen slightly in surprise, but he relaxed and placed his hands atop mine. For several minutes we were silent, holding onto one another. I rested the side of my face against his back, listening to his heartbeat and breathing.

I felt him start to turn around, and I loosened my grip. He faced me, and looked surprised that I was naked. I stared back at him calmly as I started to tug at the sash that held his robe closed.

"I thought you didn't want to..."

"I am nervous. But I also want you." I gently opened the rube, sliding my hands along his chest. "Please... you promised me that it would be glorious." I reminded him.

"So I did." he said, a faint smirk on his face as he remembered these words.

"Then... give me a reason to not be afraid." I stared into his eyes before I slid the robe off his body, leaving him as naked as I was. I lightly placed my hands on his chest, holding my gaze.

**(sweet, hot, smokin' Zutara smut here! Of course, because of FFN rules, I can't post the juicy stuff here, but to see the uncut stuff, just go to my profile to the link provided there. The smut will blow you away! :D! )**

o0o0o0o

Katara

I closed my eyes, feeling his hand on my back as if to reassure me. I was surprised at his fierceness… I thought that our first coupling was rough near the end, but that was nothing compared to what he had just done to me. My intimate areas throbbed wildly and I could feel his essence inside of me, very warm, like liquid fire inside of my tunnel. But I had enjoyed it all, however gentle or firm he had been. Seeing him spit out fire near the end had thrilled me to no end, especially knowing that he had saved his passion for this night.

I felt kisses along my face, and he continued rubbing my back. Exhaustion chased the pleasure that I had just gone through, and his loving caress helped it along.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I watched as she slept, one hand tucked neatly under her head, again marveling at her presence. Had Avatar Aang somehow caught her soul before it could go on and brought it back? It seemed plausible, since he was the bridge between the physical and spiritual world.

Or had Katara found a way to come back? After the violent and painful death she had experienced, it seemed possible. There were tales of murdered souls who came back for vengeance. But Azula was dead, her own death well-deserved and just for what she had done to Katara and to other people.

But what that thought led me to warmed me. It occurred to me that perhaps she had come back for me. Agni knows how much I loved her, and still did, even more now than before. My fingers brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"I am glad you came back." I whispered as I placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, Katara." I added as I curled up around her, pulling the blankets to her chin before wrapping an arm around her. She snuggled closer, her head on my chest.


	13. Rise of a New Day

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter 13 – Rise of a New Day

o0o0o0o

Katara

I lay in bed silently the next morning, thinking about the previous day. It had been one of the biggest and most important days of my life, and even now I was still trying to process everything that had happened. It was not yet dawn, though I could see the sky lighten just a little. My husband was still sleeping, and when I pulled myself to a sitting position, I was careful to not wake him up.

This quiet moment was no different from the times I had woken up before him, or fallen asleep after him. I often took this time to think about the man beside me, and the life that I had started to accept. I was now consort and wife to the Fire Lord, which made me the most powerful woman in the nation, although to me that did not mean much. I had no desire to exert my will over affairs of state. The Fire Lord was not one to be swayed by others, that much I knew. I had no experience making the kind of decisions that the Fire Lord and his advisers made on a daily basis. All I wanted was a happy and productive life. Could I really do good here? My life so far for the most part had been quiet, as I had not been formally introduced to the Court yet. My meetings with the important people here – Ging Lei, Jeong Jeong, Kamas among others, had been private, so the meetings had been more comfortable for me.

I was nervous about being in Court and having so many critical eyes upon me. I prayed that it would go well, and that I would maintain myself with dignity and please my husband. That important day was tomorrow, and my heart pounded at the thought.

I looked back at my husband. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, as if he was meditating on a happy thought. Meditation was of utmost importance to him, and he often went to the chamber he used for that purpose before he came to bed. Whenever he came out of the chamber, he always seemed so calm and peaceful and he would look at me more gently. But when I had ventured to ask him about us a few nights ago, he answers were as evasive as ever. It seemed that what was between us would remain a mystery, at least to me.

I had no desire to interrupt him when he was like this, so I remained in my thoughts for a bit as the sky lightened more. Soon enough, I was unable to ignore the way my body was feeling. The area between my legs was sore, and I thought about the attention that the Fire Lord had given me. I would never forget how his lips or hands explored my body, or how I had surrendered so wantonly to him. I could not help but wonder if he had been such an ardent lover to any of his previous concubines. A sudden surge of jealousy stirred within me at the thought of my husband sharing such passion with other women, even though he had none others now. Zuko had told me that I was special to him, and I hoped that he gave me more pleasure than he had ever given any other woman. I found myself surprised at such thoughts.

He stirred but did not say anything, so I said nothing. I rested my chin on my knees and continued looking outside as the sky grew even lighter. I started to get out of bed, but an arm wrapped around my middle, pulling me back down. I found a warm body snuggled up to mine, and a muscular leg draped across my own as if he was afraid that I would suddenly flee.

"You're not leaving me, not ever." the Fire Lord said in a husky whisper, as if he was still asleep.

I felt a firm nuzzle to the side of my face as his embrace tightened. Part of me was happy that he greeted me with such affection in the morning, and I hoped it would always be this way. I may have been afraid by him and what he offered me, but the fact remained that I was a human being, with the need for comfort and safety. And I did indeed feel both when he held me. I had no desire to lose that, which meant that I wanted to keep his attention.

"Good morning, my lord." I said softly, nuzzling him back. His hand slid along my body, as if to reassure himself that I was here. I shivered a little as his hand slid along my stomach, traveling down to my thigh and what lay between the two points. His hand traveled back up to caress my face gently, and I could not help but lean my head into his hand. This brought the barest hint of a smile to his face, and he continued stroking.

"Sleep well?" he whispered in a voice almost too soft for me to hear. I looked up at him and nodded.

"And you?" I ventured to ask.

"I did, indeed." my husband whispered as he continued holding me. One arm cradled me, while the other caressed my cheek. I could almost cry at this tender moment that we were having. At this moment, I forgot that he was the Fire Lord. Right now, he was just my husband, a man who had ensured that I shared his pleasure, a man who sought my attention and caress, a man who was now administering to me lovingly.

I lay there silently as I looked down at the fancy quilt and taking in the ornate design, letting my eyes travel along the dragons and children sewn into the red satin. I relaxed, feeling him hold and stroke me as he pleased. It was a cool morning, and the bed was so warm and cozy. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and snuggled closer to him. He hugged me tightly, resting his chin on the top of my head. I was becoming addicted to his body heat, for it felt nice to wake up in the mornings like this.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I ran my hand along her hip under the blanket, relishing the soft curve of flesh. It seemed almost impossible to believe, that we were now truly married, that she really was here with me. I was tempted to climb on top of her and take her again, but I had no desire to break this loving moment. I liked how she snuggled up to me, and hoped that she would become even more comfortable around me in the future, as she had been so long ago.

She remained silent as I caressed her arm, and I wished she would talk to me openly, like we had done before. I wanted her to tell me that she enjoyed last night, that she enjoyed being with me, that she wanted more of my touch. She seemed afraid to make her wishes clear to me. I kissed her forehead before sliding my hand between her legs. She whimpered a little and I paused, glancing at her face.

"Does it hurt?" I asked. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"It is not that I did not enjoy last night, my lord. But it was my first time and I am quite... unused to your fierceness."

"The dragon is fierce because you fill it with such passion." I shot back.

"You call it a dragon too?" she asked. She gave out a squeak and put her hand over her mouth, her cheeks pink.

"So... you think it's a dragon too?" I asked with an approving purr. She blushed even more and looked away.

"When you are... aroused, it is not hard to see it that way." she finally admitted after a few moments.

"Well, you are a beautiful treasure..." I whispered into her ear. "My most precious treasure, and the dragon is very passionate about it..."

She looked up at me calmly for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "Well, I still need a bit of time... but the dragon is welcome to check on his treasure tonight."

_Ah, that's the Katara I know and love_. I grinned and nodded.

o0o0o0o

Katara approached me, wearing her blue robe as I finished heating the water in the bathtub. I wanted to relax with a morning bath before breakfast, and motioned for her to take off her robe. She untied it and it pooled around her feet. I had to make a conscious effort to keep the dragon at bay, so to speak.

I sat there in the hot water, beckoning her forward. She smiled, blushing a little as she stepped into the water. I wasted no time in pulling her into my lap, rubbing my hand along her back as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I have to be honest, I was supremely relieved when she wanted to have sex with me last night. Turns out that giving her a choice was all she – and I – needed. I smiled as I stroked her hair.

When we were done, I draped her in one of my soft and thick bathrobes. She regarded me with a sweet smile before wrapping her arms around me. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her back to bed. This day off had been a long time in coming, I had been so busy getting caught up since our arrival in Sozun that a day alone with my wife was overdue. Katara had never complained about the time I spent away from her, but I didn't have to be told to see that she was a bit lonely despite her getting used to her new life.

She snuggled up against me, almost looking like a child in a robe that was too big for her, but it was an endearing sight. I stroked her cheek. My wife whimpered softly and leaned her face into my hand, nuzzling it as if she were a kitten seeking comfort. I took her hands into mine, kissing them as I looked into her eyes. My hand was gently tugged to her lips and she kissed and nuzzled it, as if thanking it for the gentle touches it had given her. Her small hand caressed mine and she held onto it as if she was afraid to let go. My heart skipped a beat, for she had done this, a long time ago. It almost seemed as if she was remembering how much I had enjoyed it when she did that.

Her hand gently traveled along my palm and down to my wrist and I paused, glancing at her. A slight shiver passed through me as I felt her fingers slide along the inside of my arm, pushing the sleeve of my robe down. Her touch was almost maddening, but I held back, letting her explore my arm and hand. Her fingers gently ran up and down, the pads of her fingertips featherlight on my skin.

I felt her lips on the pulse point of my wrist and remained silent, though I closed my eyes. I concentrated on the pleasure of her touch. When she set my hand down, I felt a twinge of disappointment. It seemed that the moments of pain lasted far too long, and the ones of pleasure were far too short.

But I felt her hand on my face, and leaned my head into her touch. Her fingers explored my face, and I opened my eyes a little, noting the concentration and curiosity on her face. Her fingers traveled along the edge of my scar. The nerve endings were pretty much dead, and I could barely feel a caress if anything. But to know that she was touching it, and that she did not look at it with revulsion soothed me. I lay my head back on the pillow, staring up with half-lidded eyes.

For a moment, I thought I saw sadness in her eyes. I felt something fall on my cheek, and realized it was a tear. I opened my eyes all the way and focused on her face, seeing her wipe away another tear with her free hand. I blinked and touched her cheek, very concerned with her tears. Did the sight of my scar make her cry?

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. She whimpered and shook her head, turning her face away.

"Is it my scar?"

"No, my lord."

"Then why do you weep?" I demanded.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was not sure why I had cried. He certainly had done nothing to warrant my tears, but when I had stroked his scar I had been struck with such poignant familiarity that I had no idea how else to react. My heart had skipped a beat and I had been overwhelmed by the stirring of emotion deep within myself. I saw the concern in his eyes, and quickly composed myself.

"I'm sorry, my lord. It just happened. I don't know why. Please, forgive me." I whispered. He said nothing, but he wiped the tears from my cheeks with his fingers.

After we ate breakfast, he took notice of the gifts that I had wrapped for him. Hana had left them for him, and I prayed that he would enjoy them.

"I… bought you a few gifts when I was in Omashu. I would have bought more, but there wasn't much time and… and I did not know what else you would like…" I said hesitantly. My husband had said nothing about me giving him gifts, and he had demanded no dowry from my father, but I hoped to please him. He opened the first package to reveal a book. I remembered his mention of his interest in books, and had scoured through the shops for books or other things that I thought might interest him. He looked at the cover and the first few pages without saying anything. The book was carefully set down, and he unwrapped the other packages.

"I hope you enjoy them… You said that you enjoyed books, and it seemed the best gift to buy you…"

"I am very pleased with these gifts. You obviously gave a lot of thought when you picked them, and I shall enjoy them." my husband replied, and I saw that his expression was gentle. I almost slumped with relief, but maintained my posture and bowed my head.

"I hope you will enjoy your gifts too. I have a surprise for you." I heard him say. I looked up at him curiously. What did I not have that he would give me? I had my own luxurious apartment, fine clothes and jewelry, my own servants and guards, access to his library, and freedom to roam about the grounds. Not to mention his attention, the attention that he promised I would always have.

He drew closer and stroked my cheek, and I looked up at him quietly. I always felt better around him when he was more soft and loving, instead of aloof or distant like he could be at times, as he always was when others were around.

"Court is not in session today, so we have the Palace to ourselves." he grinned. "Go get dressed."

After the two of us were properly dressed, I wandered the halls of the Palace with him. I had for the most part remained within my apartment, other more private parts of the palace, and the grounds. I had not seen the throne room or other more public areas yet. It was nice to see new parts of the Palace, and have my husband show me around. This was the first time he had done such a thing – usually it was Kuzon or Ging Lei who showed me around. The first level of the Palace was impressive, and the throne room was huge. I could barely see the ceiling. There was a majesty to Fire Nation architecture and decoration that the palace in Omashu was lacking, and I had been fascinated by its art since I had come here.

It was empty at this moment, although I knew it would be full tomorrow. And I would be part of that as well. My heart thudded as I considered that impending event.

"You will sit near my throne, there." the Fire Lord stated as he motioned to an area near said throne, off to the side, and I nodded.

"As you wish, my lord." I said softly, blanching a little as I saw that I would be out in the open even if I was located to the side, in very public view. I had been hoping for something out of the way. But I held my tongue, and followed him as he led me to the Council room.

I looked around curiously I stepped into the room, realizing that I was most likely the first woman to come here in a very, very long time. There was a raised platform against the opposite wall, where I knew that my husband sat as he presided over meetings. Along the right wall was a large map of the world and I could not help but stare at it. I had seen maps before with my father, but none such as this.

The map seemed quite new, or it was at least well-taken care of. The lands that belonged to each Nation was signified in a color – red, yellow, and blue, but the colors were muted and subtle, done in a thin wash of watercolor. My eyes traveled along the map and its lands. I had never seen such a superbly crafted map, and with its size, it was easy to place islands and other smaller features upon it. Cities were marked with small but neat calligraphy, as were rivers, mountains, and other such features. I knew that my father would be impressed with such a map, and appreciate its artistry.

"You like it?" I heard my husband ask as he came up behind me.

"I've never seen such a map!" I admitted.

"It took almost a decade to craft. I sent many of my people out to map and survey the world, and with all the information they gathered, this is the result. Possibly the most accurate map in the world."

"I won't contest that." I replied softly. I saw a small smile appear on his face, his eyes brightening faintly.

"Are there any other maps like this?" I asked.

"Copies have been made, but none to this scale. And all the information is stored in the library, copied and shared with the Water Tribes."

I nodded, looking back at the map. The islands to the west were all Fire Nation, this was common knowledge. Most of the western shores of the Great Continent were also Fire Nation. Along the northern and southern shores, much of the land was marked blue, with a bit of red here and there, and the area around the Foggy Swamp was also surrounded in blue.

Along the other wall were smaller maps, many showing only partial views of the world, or the Nation itself.

"If I may ask a question, my lord?" I asked hesitantly, hoping that what I wanted to ask did not seem too nosy to him.

"Yes?"

"What is it like being Fire Lord?"

He stared at me for several moments with a bit of surprise, but I detected no displeasure.

"Hmm…" he whispered after several moments.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

A long time ago, she had asked me what it had been like to be Prince of the Fire Nation. Now she was asking me almost the same thing. What was it like being Fire Lord? How do I answer that question? Mentally, I scrambled for something to start with.

"It's not easy." I stated. And it was not. Some of the Fire Lords in the past were more self-indulgent, concentrating on their pleasures and showing less concern and interest in affairs of state. The responsibilities were then foisted off on more capable relatives or advisers while said Lord merely used his title to improve the luxury of his life. I refused to be like that, and though my responsibilities weighed very heavily upon my shoulders, I bore them.

"I can only imagine. But… does it make you feel good? Making all of these decisions and guiding your country?" she asked. I relaxed a little and nodded.

"Yes. It feels good to know that you are doing your best and making the correct decisions that your Nation needs. But it is not easy. The decisions made affects countless people, so I have to consider each one carefully. Military, economic, trade… one wrong decision can negatively affect many lives. It very difficult at times to make decisions where you do not even meet or know the people that it will affect." I replied. Her eyes glimmered with compassion, and she touched my arm.

"My lord, I have no doubt that you try your best. You have been ruling for a long time, and my father speaks highly of your reign. I agree with him. I'm no expert in history, but I know that the Avatar is not solely responsible for the current state of the world." she stated. I nodded briefly.

"Thank you for your kind words." I replied simply.

"I wasn't trying to be nice. I'm just stating the truth. I thought you wanted me to always be honest with you."

I could not help but smile a little.

"I know. But it was still nice to hear." I said, and she smiled back at me.

o0o0o0o

Katara

We were seated in the Fire Lord's palanquin, surrounded by a thin wall of gauzy silk. I was curious as to where he was taking me. It was nice to be out on the grounds with him, and I had to admit, I was very much enjoying my day with him. I reclined against the cushion, taking a glance outside before I looked back at him. He seemed to be deep in thought, so I did not venture to speak. I turned my attention outside again, seeing the outline of everything through the silk.

It was a relatively short trip, and the vehicle came to a stop, being lowered. My husband stepped out, and two guards rushed forward to assist me.

We had stopped in front of a small gate, which was either brand-new, or freshly repaired or repainted with gleaming red and gold colors. I wondered if we were going to another shrine. Just above it, a small plaque carved out marble bore the characters for 'harmony', 融合. I said nothing as I followed him through it.

It was a pleasant setting, and I saw that it was a garden. I knew there were several around the grounds. There was a large one in front of the Palace, near the gates to the Imperial city, open to the Court. There were several others, smaller but private. I learned that in the past, some of the Fire Ladies or Princesses who liked to garden would have their own small plots of land. Kuzon had shown me the garden that belonged to his great-grandmother, Aila. It had fallen out of order, but it still held a lovely quality around it, and the Prince enjoyed romping around in it sometimes when he was allowed outside to play.

I took note of the variety of lilies planted in seemingly random but pleasant arrangements here and there. Their sweet scent wafted over to me as I followed my husband along the path, which was made of dark gray stepping-stones here and there.

We came to a pond fed by a stream, and I saw several large koi swim about. A small bridge, made of ornately carved dark wood, curved across the stream and I gasped softly when I saw a small moon-peach tree on the other side. It almost seemed as if this garden had been made for me – but I had never told my husband that I loved moon peaches. Near the pond was a small building, which looked like a bungalow to me. The structure was made of dark wood, with lovely cream-colored walls, and the roof and pillars had the usual ornate decoration that was inevitable with the Palace buildings, but the design resembled water to me.

This garden as breathtakingly beautiful and I slowly turned myself around in a circle, taking in everything. I was no expert gardener, but I had learned enough from An Mei about the basics, and I could see that much of what was here had been freshly planted. It was obvious that plenty of thought had been put in its construction. It was so serene here, the way things were arranged, the lovely little house nestled in a grove of bamboo, the flowers, the stream and the pond, the peach tree. I could not help but kneel by the pond, staring down at the fish that swam around hopefully, apparently waiting for crumbs or for me to poke my finger in the water.

I sensed my husband's presence as he sat down next to me, and I looked up at him.

"Do you like it here?" he asked.

"Of course I do, my lord. It is so beautiful here." I stated, and I saw a glimmer of pleasure in his eyes.

"It is yours."

"Pardon?" I asked as I glanced at him curiously.

"It is my gift to you." he replied and I felt tears burning behind my eyes. All of this? For me? I had not expected such… a beautiful and thoughtful gift!

"You can work on your Bending here in the pond, or come here to meditate or relax. You have your own gardener to maintain it for you, and if there is anything you wish to plant or remove, all you need to do is tell him." he stated. I nodded a little. The groundskeeping staff had their own quarters, located in a building near the vegetable gardens. I had gone over there to meet the head of the department and his staff when Ging Lei showed me around.

"All of this… mine…?" I whispered, still surprised that I had received such a gift. I was unable to stop the tears that came down my cheeks.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I saw her cry, and raised my hand to cup her cheek, using my thumb to wipe the tear from her face.

"It's such a beautiful gift, Zuko... How can I ever repay you?" she whispered. I shook my head as I continued wiping her cheeks. She did look beautiful with tears, but a long time ago, I had made her cry, and not in a good way. Seeing her tears reminded me of how I had hurt her before.

"This is a gift. I give it to you freely. All I ask in repayment is that you enjoy it." I whispered as I lowered my head, pressing my lips to her cheek. I wrapped an arm around her, keeping her at my side as I wiped her face.

We remained at the pond, not a single word exchanged between us, for there was no need. I absorbed the tranquility of the surroundings, hugging my wife close.


	14. Degrees of Separation

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Fourteen – Degrees of Separation

I would like to thank Paige for coining the term 'ridiculously complicated', it fits Zuko so well. I would also like to thank my wonderful readers for enjoying this, and last but most certainly not least, the reviewers for taking their time to leave a review. And a heartfelt thank you in advance for leaving a review!

o0o0o0o

Katara

I do not know which day put more trepidation in my heart, my coronation, or this. I was to formally appear in Court for the first time. It would be my first time to be up close with the nobility and courtiers.

During my coronation, I had been set apart from the crowd, surrounded by guards. I would still be guarded now, but now I was open for interaction. I was nervous about it even though Hana and Peony had helped me. There were etiquette rules that applied to all of the nations, but these were mainly based off common sense. Hana had been instructing me in the rules that were unique to the Fire Nation, especially the nobility.

Her and Peony's advice was invaluable to me. I learned to bow the proper way according to my station, and what was expected of me in my role as Fire Lady. I was kept updated on what was fashionable to wear among the ladies of the nobility. I had been told quite a few important names and people. I had been given information on the history of the Nation, and how things went on here. I learned about acceptable topics of conversation in various situations. Hana wasn't really a servant to me – she was an adviser and teacher, and Peony was my mentor.

I sat on my stool as Hana directed Hinode in doing my hair. She was knowledgeable on what was stylish in Court, and I was counting on her to help me make the appropriate fashion choices. All eyes would be on me, so I knew that every detail of my outfit was of the utmost importance. I usually dressed simply, and it was something my husband seemed to enjoy. Much of the robes in my wardrobe were fine silk, but without adornments, and I liked these best.

But these robes were not acceptable for Court wear or other such social functions. My hair was done, with my crown pinned firmly in place. I was already clad in my under-robes. There were three robes draped across the back of the sofa, awaiting my final decision.

"If I may suggest, I think you should choose the black and red one." Hana stated, pointing to the second of the three robes. Hinode held each one up and I glanced at them all. It was not an easy decision, and all of the robes were too fancy for my tastes although they were lovely. I suppose that other women in Court would have found these robes better suited to their tastes.

"You have always given me sound advice. So I think I shall choose that robe." I replied softly after several moments. Hana smiled a little and motioned to Hinode, who started to carefully fold the two other robes. She opened up my makeup kit and applied a limited amount to my face. My eyes were lined with a subtle hint of black, making my eyelashes seem thicker. Since my skin was so dark, the rouge that the Fire Nation noblewomen often used were useless on me, since it would not show unless a large amount was applied. But I had a bit of paint applied to my lips. When I looked in the mirror, I was actually pleased, and I let Hana know this. The make up was tastefully done.

"Women in Court tend to wear more make up than this, but it would not suit you." Hana replied. She and Hinode helped me into the formal robe.

"I am lucky to have you to help me adjust to life here." I said. Hana blushed and smiled a little.

"I am not worthy of such praise, my lady." she murmured, bowing her head before helping me with my accessories. I was handed a fan that matched my robe, and slid it into my sleeve. I had a couple of other items in my sash, including a silk handkerchief.

I stared at my reflection. I was dressed just as lavishly as I had been for my coronation, and the makeup, however minimal it was, looked foreign to me. I felt troubled at my appearance. Where was Miumi of the Water Tribe? I was not meant to be consort to the most powerful man in the world.

"My lady…" Hana spoke, interrupting my thoughts, "The Fire Lord awaits."

I sat in my palanquin silently as I was transported to the throne room. My heart was pounding, and I prayed to Tui and La to give me strength. For good measure, I also sent out a prayer to Agni, who according to my husband, approved of our union. It would look bad if I simply fainted in front of the audience.

My palanquin was set just outside of the entrance, and I heard soft murmurs as my presence was announced. With a racing pulse, I delicately stepped out, slipping down from the vehicle in the proper way as Hana had instructed me. I felt countless eyes on me and kept my chin high, stepping forward. I knew that every movement of mine was being watched and analyzed, so I was painfully aware of every little thing I did. My hands were folded neatly in front of me, hidden under my sleeves.

I walked down the room, taking in the crowds even as I kept my eyes forward. Everyone was dressed elegantly as was to be expected. Many of the women, especially the younger ones, were dressed even more ornately than I was, to almost the point of gaudiness and tackiness. Before me was my husband, seated in the golden Dragon Throne before a low wall of fire. I dropped to my knees, bowing before him and giving him the proper greeting and obeisance.

When I rose and turned to the crowd, they all bowed to me. It felt strange seeing them all do this for me, but I was silent. I gave a short nod of acknowledgment before I took my seat. There was a cushion set there for me, and I descended to it, folding my hands on my lap neatly. Only then did I let my eyes roam across the room. I could see some people whispering as they shot me glances, but I gave no indication that this bothered me. I had been expecting this, after all. A few of the young ladies looked jealous or angry as they looked over at me, although I saw this mostly in their eyes – openly frowning or scowling at me would be very inappropriate.

I sat calmly for what was to come. Hana told me that I would be offered gifts. Families would want to make themselves known to me, and to curry my favor since I was the most powerful woman in the Nation. And showing respect to me was showing respect for the Fire Lord as well. Frankly, I did not need more gifts, but I knew that to refuse this would be impolite.

The first person came forward.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

She looked beautiful, dressed appropriately but with an understated elegance that many of the Court ladies were lacking in.

I watched her silently as she came to court, bowed to me, and took her seat. It felt good to finally have a Lady at my side. Near her were her personal guard, in case someone in Court decided to try to harm her, though that was most unlikely. But I was not taking any chances. I also knew that there were noblemen unhappy with my decision, even if they had not voiced this to me. I was no fool and knew that taking a Water Tribe woman as my wife would cause ripples. Never in Fire Nation history had a Fire Lord married a woman that was not of his own element, much less a woman whose element was opposite his own. To have concubines of a different element was one thing, but to put such a woman in the position of Fire Lady...

The first noble came forward, a dignified-looking older man. I recognized him as Jin, head of the Niuhu clan. He was one of the noble families, but not one who got along on just inherited wealth. The Niuhu business was known for its fine silk, which it shipped the world over. While the Palace grounds had its own silkworm house, we got some of our silk from Niuhu, in lieu of some of their tax payment. It was a more than satisfactory arrangement, as their silk had more than earned its reputation as one of the best materials to use for clothing. Many of the robes that were being worn at this time in Court were made from Niuhu silk.

And so, I already guessed what his gift to my wife would be. He had a long bundle wrapped in red linen carried by two of his personal bearers, and he knelt before my wife, stating who he was and giving her greetings. She nodded and he lay the bundle down, unwrapping it to reveal seven bolts of silk, one in each color of the rainbow, drawing several impressed oohs and ahhs from the crowd. My wife thanked him graciously for the gift, and he bowed deeply. One of her guards came forward and removed the gift. Jin Niuhu bowed his head, giving my wife the proper salutation before returning to the crowd.

Another person came forward, this time a middle-aged woman, her salt-and-pepper hair up in a bun held by a red sash. She was Yinhe, the daughter of the head of the Yehe family. She bowed, stating who she was and her family name with all the appropriate courtesies. The clan Yehe was another old one, scattered through a few parts of the Fire Nation, and some of their relatives were distantly tied to my own line. Their support had been important to me upon my taking of the throne and I was glad to find that they supported peace. Their help had been invaluable and they were one of my biggest supporters, and this woman's brother was one of my advisers.

The gift from the Yehe family was a set of folding screens. The frame was black lacquer, with painted silk making up the screens, depicting scenes of the ocean in brilliant hues of blue, white, silver, teal, and indigo, the paint protected by a layer of clear lacquer designed for silk. My wife thanked her graciously for the gift and she bowed, stepping back.

Other representatives lavished gifts upon my wife, clearly in a competition for hers and my favor. I wondered if some of them would be as generous if I was not there. Among the gifts were jewelry, robes, a few scrolls and old books, a painting, fans, and an exquisite dragon statue. But the last gift was shocking.

The representative that came forward was not much older than my wife, it seemed. She was gaudily dressed, her red satin robe glittering with gold threads and jewels. Her hair was done ornately, with ruby and gold pins and a large scarlet flower. When I heard her family name, I almost let out a snort of disdain. Clan Iyashii, one of the oldest Fire Nation families, but with little merit of their own now. They did not earn their money from an enterprise, like the Niuhu or other clans. Most of their wealth was inherited, and any money they made now was profit off the lands that they owned and rented out. They just sat back, letting the money roll in while they indulged themselves in the finer things that life had to offer. Several times, I had been offered women from their family, but I always politely declined.

I only tolerated them because they had supported me after I told them that times of peace would be more profitable for them than times of war.

Soft murmuring rose from the crowds as they parted. Bearers brought forward two ruby peacocks, and even I was a little surprised. The pair were presented to my wife.

Ruby peacocks were valuable, prized for the rich sheen of their red feathers, and the jewel-like quality of the feathers that made up their tails. On occasion, a woman might adorn her hair with a tail feather or two. Because of the value of such birds, I knew that they were trying very hard to curry favor. While I did not treat the family with open contempt or disdain, and some of them held decent positions within the city, they constantly sought higher positions. Well, I was not swayed by the birds.

The Iyashiis probably lost quite a bit of money by buying the peacocks, or giving up two of their own, for peacocks were notoriously difficult to breed. I noticed that both of the birds were male – the female birds did not have as colorful feathers. My wife gave most gracious thanks, and some of my guards went to the bearers, to place the birds in a more appropriate keeping place for the time being. I knew this gift would be talked about for a while.

I was glad the gifting was over, and Court turned to more important matters.

o0o0o0o

Katara

When I came to my husband's suite that night, I saw that he was sitting at the low table, with tea and sweets set out. I was not very hungry, but I sat down across from him. I nibbled on an almond dumpling and looked down. I had no desire to spend more time in Court than what was absolutely required of me. Despite the throngs and the lavish offerings I had received – a peacock, or two, was the last thing I had expected to get – I felt truly alone. How could I ever be a part of their world? To them, I was the Water Tribe woman who had stolen the attention of the Fire Lord away from women that they felt were more deserving. Not only that, but I had become wife, instead of a concubine. A woman of Water held more power than all of these people of Fire. I could understand their anger at this, but what could I do?

I was not meant to be here, but my husband thought that I did. Just what was the bond between us? Why did he refuse to tell me about it? What was the secret?

"What is wrong?" I heard my husband ask as I sipped my tea. I looked down.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Then why do you look so sad?" he asked. I looked away.

"Tell me." the Fire Lord ordered. I shook my head, feeling defiant. He was silent for several moments.

"Did something happen today?" he pressed. I refused to answer.

"Tell me!" he growled. I shook my head, refusing to make eye contact. I had no idea where my defiance came from, or why it would rear its head at odd times like this. But all I wanted at this moment was to be left alone.

Before I knew it, he had risen from his seat and was at my side, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to my feet.

"You will tell me!" he stated in a no-nonsense tone.

"No I will not! You may own my body, but you have no control over my thoughts!" I snapped back at him.

"Look at me, Waterbender. I asked you what is wrong!" he whispered. I shook my head and continued looking down.

"I don't belong here!" I screamed back at him, snapping my head up to look at him. He seemed taken aback, even surprised at my comment, which only angered me more.

"You know I did not want to come here! Your Court does not even want me here!" I cried out. He blinked then stared at me for a moment before his face softened just slightly.

"What the Court thinks does not matter. I am their Lord, and I guide the Nation with a good hand. I have more than earned the right to choose the wife I want, and I choose you. They have no say in it, and if anyone tries to hurt you, they will be punished."

"I don't care! I don't belong here! It doesn't matter if you punish them or not! They hate me!"

"Some people might not approve of my choice, but many have welcomed you here. What about Kamas, or Ging Lei or Sylid? Have you had any problems with the servants?" he asked. I hesitated. The servants had always obeyed my commands, but a few had shown they were mistrustful of my husband's choice by the way they would glance at me.

"Well, no, but…"

"But what?"

"Some of the servants don't want me here. And the same goes for your Court. I don't want to be here. I want to go home!"

"This is your home."

"It is not and it never will be!" I spitefully shrieked at him, trying to pull away.

"This is your home! You belong at my side! You are mine!" he roared back at me, making me think of a dragon.

"I am not yours! You forced me here and you will not even tell me why you desire me so much! I am frustrated of you… you keeping this secret from me!" I stated. I saw a furtive flicker in his eyes, and it only enraged me more. I screamed and threw myself at him.

He caught me, but instead of restraining me, he pulled me in for a deep kiss. I started to beat at him with my fists, but he simply deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I bit it, and he drew back with a yelp.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, Zuko, or what gives you the right to do this to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just tell me who I am!" I demanded.

"You are my wife." Zuko intoned calmly.

I have out a frustrated huff, my hands balling into fists. "No! I want to know what it is you know about me that I don't! You were so damned confident I would be the perfect wife and Fire Lady... it feels as if you already know me but that is impossible! At least, that's what logic tells me." I narrowed my eyes. "But there's more to this, something that you're keeping from me, that you keep refusing to tell me."

He approached me, and I took a step back, shaking my head. "I'm not letting you kiss me again!"

"Why?" he challenged.

"Because I'm tired of wondering what it is you're keeping from me. If you're going to keep something from me, then I am going to return the favor." I retorted.

"... Is that so?" he asked with mild surprise in his tone. I nodded firmly.

"You told me that I was your mate, your equal, that you would consider no one else for that... honored position."

"Yes, I did."

"I can not feel that way as long as this... secret remains between us."

Zuko gave out a low sigh, and I stared back at him, refusing to back down as I had before.

"You don't want to know." he finally said.

"If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't be asking."

"Why should it bother you so much? Do I not treat you well?"

Not even deigning a reply, I turned away. He reached out, grasping my wrist. I pulled away, turning back to him.

"I met you just a month ago, my lord. Yet sometimes I feel as if I have known you for much longer than that, and it is not a feeling that I can simply dismiss. And there is your own certainty about the... rightness of your choice in taking me as your wife. I know the Court thinks this was a spur of the moment decision, a foolish impulse that you will eventually regret..."

"Never."

I smiled wryly at that. "Somehow, I don't doubt that. And that surprises me, to be honest. And there is a reason for that. I want to know why I feel that way, and why you insist on keeping me in the dark about this. You're my husband and… and I want to have a good relationship with you. Whatever it is, please tell me!"

"I want a good relationship as well. I love and care for you deeply, and we share a bond that very few ever do. We are meant for it. That is how it is. Accept it. Don't fight the feeling." he replied firmly.

"So what, you're going to keep this a secret from me for the rest of my life?"

"That's not how it is."

"Then tell me. I can take it! Trust me." I pleaded.

Pain flashed across his face before he looked away.

"No. No, I can't. I'm afraid it would hurt you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Did you hurt me before?"

"No!" His eyes widened as he looked back at me. "No, it's not like that. But... I just... I can't. You probably wouldn't believe me. You'd think I was crazy or something."

"Do you presume to read my mind now?" I snapped back, and I saw him wince.

"Of course not!" He turned up his palms in a placating way. "I'm not doing this to try to have leverage over you or anything like that. I just think it's best to leave it alone."

"At least tell me… is it a bad? Have I done something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head firmly.

"No. No. Never think that. You _never_ did anything wrong." he whispered fiercely, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me in for a hug.

"Just trust me." he whispered. I looked away before pulling back. He couldn't trust me, but he was asking me to trust him? Ha!

o0o0o0o

Zuko

"Good night." she replied stiffly before she climbed into her side of the bed, keeping her back to me as she curled up. I waved my hand, the lamps going out and casting the room into darkness with moonlight as its sole illumination.

I climbed onto the bed, propping myself up on my elbow and looking down at her. Her eyes were closed, and I slowly reached out to stroke her cheek.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I felt his gentle touch and said nothing as I closed my eyes.

_Fire raged against water. Ice surrounded us, though we stood on a verdant island. Fire raced through my veins as I whipped my arms around, defending myself against the onslaught of heat that threatened to consume me. I felt an intense desire to protect, and I saw who I was protecting, a boy with an arrow on his head, who appeared to be meditating. I was not supposed to let my assailant anywhere near him._

_My opponent and I danced. Heat against cold. Yang against yin. I met his golden eyes. There were cuts and bruises along his face, but what was most visible was his scar. Zuko. The face of my enemy, the face of everything that was bad. My mother, dead by the Fire Nation. The Air Nomads, dead by the Fire Nation. My father, gone to fight the Fire Nation. Countless of lives lost, or ruined by the Fire Nation. I refused to be another casualty, or allow that to happen to the boy who seemed not aware at all of what was occurring as he sat in meditation._

Golden eyes burned into mine. What was I doing? What was he doing? Why were we even fighting?

_We were both filled with purpose. At least that much, we had in common. I brought him down with ice. He broke through with fire. The battle raged on. I refused to lose. I drew strength from the Moon, who had taught my people Waterbending._

_Water rushed at him, pushing him into the air, encasing him in what was almost a coffin of ice. He did not move. I was safe. The boy was safe._

_The sun came up, and he was free. He was an apparition, pale of face and bedecked in white, with flowing black hair and an angry red scar that seemed to burn. His power raged, and a river of fire flowed towards me. I tried to block, but too late. I fell. The sun was right beside him, its intensity mirroring his own. Its light, and his own, seared my eyes._

"_You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun."_

I jerked awake with a soft gasp.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

Lady Miumi had looked lovely during her coronation and her first day in Court. She certainly got a lot of presents! But then, she was also the nicest person I had ever met, I don't know why my nurse didn't like her.

A few days after the coronation, she came to see me. I was happy that she did because I was bored and lonely. The servant's children were not so much fun to play with because they kept letting me win the games and everything. I was the son of the Fire Lord so I apparently was not supposed to lose games. I wanted to be treated like a normal person, and that was what Lady Miumi did.

I was being led back to my room after my lessons by a servant. I didn't want to go back there, it was boring there because my nurse scolded me a lot, to sit up straight, to not make noise, to practice my calligraphy, and other things that were really, really boring.

"Kuzon!" I heard someone call. Lady Miumi! I turned around to see her coming to me. She opened her arms, and I hugged her back. She smelled nice, like rubyjasmine and lilies. I liked that. My nurse smelled like onions and fart mixed with lemon drops and some perfume that was way too flowery if I got too close to her. It was a yucky smell.

"Are your lessons done?" she asked. I nodded.

"Wonderful! I was thinking we might spend the afternoon together, would you like that?"

"Yes!" I hugged her again, and she laughed and hugged me back.

o0o0o0o

Katara

We were now in my private garden. I had a loaf of bread in my lap, and I looked at Kuzon with a smile. "You told me that you liked to feed the turtle-ducks. I thought you would like to help me feed them. But I've never fed a turtle-duck, I've never even see one until I came here." I tore off part of the loaf, a chunk that a five-year-old child could manage. "Would you show me how?"

He nodded and went to the edge of the pond, tossing several crumbs, the one nearest to him floated across the water, snapping up the crumbs, and soon enough, two more joined him. I sat on the edge of the veranda of my bungalow, which was just at the edge of the water.

I was really happy to have a good relationship with my stepson. I did have others helping me acclimate to life here – Peony, Kamas, Hana, Hinode, but Kuzon was different. He was a breath of fresh air in this place, and when I was with him, I didn't have to worry so much about adhering to Courtly protocols for behavior. Ironically, I felt I could be myself around Kuzon the most. And he seemed to feel the same way, it made me feel warm inside to see his eyes light up when I came to spend time with him.

"Help me feed them!" he said to me with enthusiasm. I nodded and started pulling off bits of bread to toss to them. A few more joined, some of them diving for the same piece. We laughed at that, and soon enough the bread was gone. I had heard from Kuzon that the ducks liked to roam from pond to pond, looking for people who would feed them, they might be here the next day, perhaps not.

"We don't have to go back yet, do we?" he asked with a cute little pout once the loaf was gone. I shook my head.

"Of course not, Kuzon! We can stay here all afternoon." I assured him. He came up to the veranda and sat next to me, leaning against me a little. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Here, we did not need to think about life in Court or our positions in it. The rest of the world faded away, leaving just the two of us, two lonely people comforting one another.

I was a stranger in a strange land, even my own husband, who wanted me to trust him, would not trust me with a secret that I knew was about me. Many here saw me as an interloper, an unworthy person amidst this world of privilege. And here Kuzon was, just five years old and already dealing with the burden of feeling out of place. He was being groomed to be one of the most powerful man in the world, something that set him apart from other children, and on top of that, his own father barely paid attention to him.

"Would you like to sit in my lap?" I asked. He nodded firmly and climbed up, settling himself against my chest, his head nestled between my shoulder and breast. I stroked his hair and forehead, hearing him give a contented sigh as he snuggled more closely.

"I'm glad you're here, Lady Miumi." he whispered.

"When we're alone, you can call me Miumi." I answered. He smiled at me. "And I'm glad _you're_ here." I countered gently, it was nice to be with someone who just wanted to be my friend, nothing more.

"You're never ever ever going to leave, are you?" he asked, looking up at me with big eyes. I gently touched his cheek, thinking of the deal Zuko and I had made. Eleven more months before I would give him the answer that would determine the rest of our lives' courses. And if Zuko did not trust me, how could I think of spending the rest of my life with him? Of course, there was no possible way I could voice this all to the child in my lap.

"Why would I want to?" I countered, dodging a straight answer, and he smiled at me. Satisfied with this answer, he rested his head against my chest, and I started rocking a bit, soothed by the peace that surrounded us.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

After a lengthy morning and afternoon session in Court, I was more than ready to spend some time with my wife. She was lucky she did not have to be here as often as I did, I thought wryly.

I was delighted to learn that Katara was in her garden. What a perfect way to spend the evening! I walked through the gate with a spring in my step, thinking about having tea and dinner brought to the bungalow. I walked along the path quietly, having left my guards at the gate with Katara's own. I came around the bend of the path and saw her sitting at the edge of the veranda, looking out at the water where several turtle-ducks lazily floated along its surface.

I stilled as I saw that she was with my son, rocking and cuddling him, both of them looking absolutely content. I could not help but be reminded of the way my mother had held me.

I approached the bungalow, and they looked up at me.

"Good evening, lord husband."

"Good evening, honored father."

I nodded briefly at their greeting before I sat on the corner of the veranda. They were both looking at me as if I were a stranger, almost. Since our argument, she had been a bit aloof to me; respectful but distant, showing up at Court when she was summoned, quiet during our meals aside the occasional question. She continued to gently stroke Kuzon's hair. I had received no such attention since our argument.

o0o0o0o

Katara

The silence that Kuzon and I had before Zuko came was comfortable, just sitting and relaxing, me rocking him, him cuddling against me. But now with Zuko here, it was just awkward. I focused on Kuzon, silently hoping hat my husband would just go away. It might sound mean, but it was as if my husband was some sort of strange creature that had intruded on the world I created with Kuzon.

The man I had married was a ridiculously complicated one, and that left me feeling baffled sometimes. There were things about him I could admire, but then there were times where I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck.

"How were your lessons?" he asked his son.

"I learned much." Kuzon said as he looked up at the man who had sired him.

"Very good. You may go now, it is getting late."

Kuzon reluctantly slid from my lap and bowed to his father. "Good night."

"Good night, Kuzon."

Just like that. No good night hug or anything. I had to act.

"Wait, Kuzon, come here, what about me?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back at me.

"Good night. Miumi." He gave me a hug, wrapping his arms around my neck, and I hugged him back fiercely. For good measure, I kissed his cheek. "Sleep tight and sweet dreams."

"Thank you! You too!" He waved at me before heading down the path, one of the guards would take him back to his room. I watched him head down before I turned back to Zuko.

"So... what brings you here?" I asked casually.

"You, what else?" he asked with a faint smirk.

"You flatter me, my lord." I replied neutrally. He scooted closer.

"It's not flattery if it is truth. All day in Court I have been thinking of my beautiful wife, and how much I enjoy her company over that of the courtiers." He closed the distance between us, wrapping his arm around my middle.

"I am sure Kuzon thinks about how nice it would be to see his father after a long day." I retorted evenly.

"He has everything he needs." Zuko replied firmly. I looked away before I felt him hug me more tightly. "I need you." he whispered into my ear.

"Well, here I am."

He pressed kisses along the side of my face, and after pulling down my high collar, continued down my neck. I made no effort to pull away, or respond positively.

"The dragon needs you." he purred.

"I can see that."

"Aren't you going to welcome it?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Why don't we see if I can change that?" His breath was hot on my neck, and his hand slid up to squeeze my breast gently through the deep red satin that covered it.

I looked away silently. If he really wanted to have me, so be it. But I was not going to respond the way he wanted, I refused to give him the satisfaction. Apparently Zuko read my body language well enough, because I heard a sigh before his hand slid away.

"I just want to spend time with you and love you." I heard him say. I looked back at him. He looked lonely and forlorn, his expression almost identical to his son's when Kuzon was sad. I felt a stirring in my heart at that, wanting to comfort him, but I stopped myself, thinking of how he had just treated his son, or his refusal to trust me. Why couldn't he understand what he was doing to his son, or to me?

I turned away to look at the pond, blinking back tears.


	15. Courtship

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Fifteen – Courtship

o0o0o0o

Katara

I always hated it when my moon-time came around. I was unable to sleep, and kept slipping out of bed to prowl the rooms, my cramps keeping me up despite the tea that Sylid had prescribed for me. Usually, I could keep the pain at bay, but at times, it was too stubborn to be overcome by one of the remedies women used. I had tried a hot shower in the middle of the night, and double doses of the tea, but I still could not sleep. I tried curling up on the divan in Zuko's parlor and reading under a lamp.

I sat on the window seat as the sky started to brighten. I dreaded the thought of going to Court like this. I was tired and cranky, and was in no mood to make small talk to the courtiers. I pressed my forehead to the cool glass of the window.

_You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun._

I couldn't remember the rest of the dream, but that phrase stuck with me. I would think or say it to myself here and there so I would remember it.

"You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun." I said softly to myself.

"No, it is I who rises with the sun, not you, Waterbender." I heard someone say. I gasped softly and turned to see Zuko.

"No. You said it to me."

"When?" he asked, his eyes now having an odd glint in them as he seemed to study me.

"I... don't know." I admitted. "I just hear you saying it to me, but I can't place where or when."

"Is that why you could not sleep?"

"... No." I looked away from him. "I am unclean." Typically women didn't talk to men about womanly issues, but it was a wife's duty to let her husband know when she was unavailable for certain matters.

"Don't call yourself that." he chided.

"... But, I am." I countered.

"I don't like you using that word for yourself. Use something else. Like, say you're on your moon-time."

… Moon-time? It was a phrase used mostly in the Water Tribes, and occasionally in the Earth Kingdoms. How could the Fire Lord himself possibly know this particular term? Hana andHinode both referred to this as the 'crimson tide'. Sylid used the clinical terms of 'menstruation' and 'menstrual cycle'.

"Well then. It is my moon-time." I quipped, setting these thoughts aside.

"Do you always have... difficulty? At this time?"

Why was he asking me questions now? I wondered. Most men would have run off at the mention of feminine problems.

"Not every day no, but I do have hard days... or nights. Please do not worry, I can handle things." I said sweetly.

"Come with me." he said, holding out his hand. I stared at him wonderingly before I took it. He led me to his bed, and I paused. Did he want to be intimate? It couldn't be that, could it? Was that why he seemed unafraid of this topic? … _Ew. That's gross!_

But he surprised me by laying me down on the bed and placing his hand over my lower stomach, a pulse of heat coming from his palm. The effect was almost instantaneous, as the pain in my womb subsided, the hear causing my body to lose its tension. He moved his palm in a small circle, chasing away any lingering pain with his heat, and I closed my eyes and gave out a small moan of relief.

"You don't need to come to Court this morning. You can stay in bed and rest." he whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he was gazing down at me with a gentle, loving expression.

_Damn you, Zuko_, I thought. This man really was ridiculously complicated. I could get so angry with him and then he goes and does something like this and he melts my heart. "Thank you." I whispered.

He leaned down to kiss my forehead, and I touched his face. He kissed my hand.

We had a quick breakfast before he got dressed for Court. He gave me another kiss before he left, and I lay there, content with the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. So having s Firebender for an husband had more advantages than I had thought. I smiled to myself as I buried myself under the blankets.

An Mei had given me plenty of advice on being a wife. One of the things she said was that while husbands could often exert their will by force, a woman more often than not needed to find subtler ways to get what she wanted, especially if her husband was stubborn and strong-willed.

Which was an description that fit Zuko all too accurately. And myself. When we fought, we could really butt heads. But he had one advantage I didn't. Well, two. First, he was Fire Lord. Second, he knew this secret, and I did not. I had tried confrontation, and that obviously didn't work. However, as I had seen from today, and other instances, he could be very gentle-hearted, and if I was kind to him and rewarded him for it, it made his day, and if I rejected him, he was obviously hurt. In certain ways, I had a lot of power over Zuko.

I just had to find the best way to exercise it.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

_You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun_. How well I remember saying that. Katara had been stunning, moving with the grace of her element as she tried to protect her friend. And of course, how could I forget giving her comfort and relief when her body rebelled against her?

I looked down at my hands for a moment, thinking about my wife as the voice of the courtier faded away. She had looked so relaxed and content when I left her. After the tension between us the last few days, it was nice to have a truly peaceful moment with her,m and see her look at me with warmth and gratitude. I could still feel the touch of her hand to my face, and how she had thanked me.

Court could not end quickly enough. I nearly rushed out of the room when it was time to take an intermission for lunch. Katara was still in bed, but she was reading a book, and she looked up with a smile when I approached the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Much better. I took a nap and now I'm just relaxing before I have to get ready for my tea party."

_Tea party?_ Oh, that's right, she had to hold a formal tea party for the noble women, to introduce herself to them on a more private basis. It was a tradition for Fire Ladies or new wives in the Royal Family to do this, so women could get to know one another on a closer basis than just being in Court. Peony had mentioned it to me while I was asking her how Katara was doing in her acclimation to Courtly life.

"Are you excited for that?" I asked.

She stared at me for several moments. "To be honest... not really."

I smiled just a bit. "How come?"

"I've seen how some of the ladies look at me while I am in Court with you. They see me as... unworthy of being here, being at your side." She looked down for a moment.

I held back a sigh as I sat next to her on the bed. Of course, I knew that. A few of the courtiers had raised objections to my choice as Fire Lady,l especially when there was a good amount of prospective brides with the proper pedigree – at least, according to Courtly rules and traditions – available for the position of Fire Lady.

"Do you want to cancel it?" I asked. "It is tradition, but not law."

She stared at me for a moment before she shook her head. "I can't hide from them, and it'll give me a chance to get to know them better. After all, know your enemies, right?" she asked with a dry smile.

"I hope you also make some friends." I replied. Inside, I was thinking, _that's my girl._ She wasn't going to hide, she would stand up for herself and not let her detractors scare her off.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at me before wiggling closer, setting her book aside and resting her head on my lap. I stroked the soft, thick chocolate hair, tracing my fingers along her forehead. Now, this was so much better than listening to noblemen bicker in Court.

We had a light lunch together before I had to return to Court. She pulled me in for a kiss, and I let out a quiet moan of delight as I held the sides of her face, nuzzling her fiercely.

"I do have one small thing to ask before you leave." she said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"Could you do that thing again? What you did this morning, I mean."

"Of course." I pulled her into my arms before my hands slid down, one at her lower abdomen, the other one at her lower back. I felt her relax against me as I applied heat, and I gently rested my chin on the top of her head, simply holding her like this for several minutes as she wrapped one of her arms around my middle.

She gave me another kiss. "Have a good afternoon. I will see you tonight."

"I love you." I whispered. She smiled gently at that.

"Thank you. For making me feel better."

"Anytime."

I returned to Court, practically floating as I did so. As I was about to enter the throne room, Kamas glanced at me with an raised eyebrow.

"You're in a better mood than before." he commented. I smirked.

"You have a wife, you know how that can improve your mood."

"Ah. I see." He smirked back at me. Doubtlessly he had his own idea of what Katara and I had just done, and I would not dispel that conclusion. Besides, once her moon-time was over, we could spend our interludes _that_ way.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was now dressed in one of the robes from my inherited treasures, a black silk robe with fire-lilies sewn along the sleeves and hem. I had been looking for something suitable to wear, examining the contents of various boxes in the treasure room, when this one caught my eye, I could not stop thinking about the fire-lilies. There was something hauntingly familiar about the flower, even though I had never seen one in my life, and by the time I had come to Sozun, they were already dead, not to bloom until the beginning of next summer.

Hinode helped me with my hair and accessories, and I was good to go. I looked at my reflection one last time. _Here we go_, I thought as I took a deep breath.

There were several areas in or around the Palace that could be used for tea parties. After talking with Ging Lei, who had lived here for years, I decided on a semi-private pavilion near one of the ponds near the front of the Palace. It had been used often in the past for tea parties by various Fire Ladies and princesses.

When I came to the pavilion, it was already set up, the tables arranged with fine dishes and cutlery, the cushions arranged immaculately, it seemed as if the servants had used a ruler to space them.

For the meal, I had decided on something light to go with tea, and was amazed at the options I had for the menu. The Palace kitchens had technology unsurpassed by anyone else. Coolers and freezers, their designs derived from those at the infamous Boiling Rock prison, helped to keep foods cooled or froze them for long-term storage, ensuring that there was no end of a supply of milk or cheese, meat, or out-of-season fruit and vegetables. The ovens and warmers ensured that food could be cooked in nearly any way, especially with the use of thermometers. I would never forget the sight of the walk-in cooler and freezer, rows of milk-bottles, wheels of cheese, packs of vegetation, and bins of ice-cubes meeting my eyes. There were even ovens that nearly reached the ceiling, used to bake whole racks of loaves of bread, pie, or rolls to feed the royal family and staff that served them.

I decided against having a formal meal divided in courses, and opted instead to have just a spread that my guests could choose from.

"Does everything please you, my lady?" one of the servants asked. I nodded.

"Everything looks wonderful. You all did a good job." I meant what I said, but I also knew that being kind to the servants and complimenting them would also help them get more used to having me here.

"The guests are arriving, time to sit down." Peony whispered. I nodded. She had been instrumental in helping me, making a guest list for me and telling me who was who, including warning me about a few. She was dressed in a red satin robe with embroidered pink and gold peonies.

Obediently, I sat down, and Peony sat at the other side, not because I disdained her that I wanted her as far away from me as possible. It was so that she could cue me on this or that behind the other women's backs.

My guests were seated in practically no time, as they were already in Court, all that was needed was for the servants to usher them here. I listened to their greetings, and greeted them back graciously, taking careful note of each of them, how they looked at me, or spoke to me.

There was Lady Hau, the granddaughter of the head of the Iyashii clan, who I had gotten my peacocks from. Peony had warned me about her. She sat near me, and two of her friends flanked her.

"What a pleasure it is to have you all here today. I look forward to furthering my acquaintanceship with all of you." I said as I looked out at my guests, my eyes meeting theirs one by one. Some looked back at me impassively, a few smiled, Hau stared back at me with a smile that I knew was artificial. "Please, enjoy the meal I have provided." I raised my cup of tea. As we ate, I made my rounds, asking each of my guests a question and prompting them to talk about themselves. Most of the women were closer to my age, ranging between around fifteen to thirty. Peony had suggested that I keep my parties small, and host a separate one for the older women. As Fire Lady, I would be expected to have tea parties on an at least semi- regular basis. It was one of the duties that came with the position.

"How are you liking it here so far?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see a woman in her early twenties. It took a moment to remember who she was; Miharaki, daughter of the headwoman of the Yehe clan. The resemblance between her and her mother was clear.

"It has been a bit of an adjustment, I will admit." I said. "Being Fire Lady, living in such a large household, learning my duties..." I shrugged and smiled. "But so far I am enjoying it here. It is a beautiful place. I do love the architecture."

She smiled back at me in a friendly way. "Where did you come from? Omashu, right? What is it like there?"

I told the women a bit about Omashu. "I thought the King's palace there was impressive, but this place takes my breath away." I said, acting suitably impressed. I was careful with my comments and responses, I did not want to sound too much like a country bumpkin, but at the same time I needed to be humble. What I said would be talked about by these women, and would make it to the ears of their husbands, fathers, servants, and the like. I had already rehearsed some answers and comments in my head for these women to repeat to others. It was weird, I never had to think so much about what I said, even in Court, because I was mostly silent when I observed Zuko running Court proceedings.

I was asked a couple more questions about Omashu and my family, I answered these questions carefully, and my guest seemed satisfied with these answers. Of course, I had a troublemaker to contend with...

"How did you manage to capture the Fire Lord's attention so quickly? No other woman was ever considered for the position of his Fire Lady." Lady Hau commented. I could feel the eyes of the other women on me, waiting for my answer.

"He was so captivated by my beauty that he just had to sweep me off my feet." I replied flippantly, deciding to try a bit of humor. I saw Peony smile and wink at me.

"Such things exist only in stories." Hau replied.

"But stories and fables are said to come from seeds of truth."

I heard a giggle from one of the other women, and Hau shot her a veiled glare.

"Well, I suppose after all his years in Court, the Fire Lord would find beauty in exoticism." Hau finally said as she looked back at me.

"I don't think it's so much my difference as it is your... sameness. Being offered the same thing over and over, especially after saying no to it the first time, I am sure would turn anyone off." I remembered Peony mentioning to me before that the Iyashii clan had tried on repeated occasions to offer Hau or other women of their clan to the Fire Lord.

I stared at Hau, my hands folded in my lap primly, my previous comment delivered in the most polite tone I could muster.

"Who are we to question the Fire Lord's decision?" Miharaki asked Hau. "I thought we were here to enjoy tea and one another's company, not air out petty jealousies."

I sensed that there was a long-standing rivalry between the two women. I wondered why, as Peony had said nothing about Miharaki being interested in Zuko.

"I suppose you are right. The Fire Lord can do whatever he wants." Hau replied sweetly. Of course, I was not fooled, I could see she would be trouble down the road. I was not to know just how much trouble, however...

I diverted the subject into a different direction. "When I was younger, my father gave me several books from Fire Nation authors to read. They were very good and I am interested in expanding my collection. The library here is so impressive I would not know where to start, what books do you like?" I asked my guests. This seemed the perfect opening for the woman next to Miharaki. She was a tall and thin woman, not a pretty girl, but obviously very intelligent when she started speaking. She identified one of the books I had already read, but recommended several titles I had never heard of.

I then asked about plays and festivals, gauging the social events of the season by how enthusiastic these women were about them.

In due time, the food was gone and it was starting to get dark. Zuko would be closing Court for the day and these women would go home with their families.

"Thank you all for coming. This has been a memorable afternoon, and I look forward to seeing you again." I said politely. This really had been a valuable experience for me. It certainly wasn't as if I wanted to live in seclusion forever. I had a husband who cared for me, a stepson who welcomed me with open arms, and servants and advisers I could be comfortable with. I was a stranger in a strange land, but not everyone was the enemy.

Of course, the enemies were something I would have to be careful about...

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Katara came to Court , listening to the last case I had. She looked stunning in the robe with the fire-lilies on it. It brought up memories of her and me frolicking amidst fire-lilies, me running the petals of the flower along her body... She had come too late this year, but there was next summer.

She comported herself elegantly as Court closed, speaking with this or that person. Finally, the last courtier was out of the Palace, to be escorted to the gates of the Volcano City, where their sedans and servants waited to take them home.

"You look absolutely stunning." I said as I took her for a short walk outside. Twilight cast a romantic light along the walkway.

"You're looking good yourself." Katara replied as she looked up at me. "In your formal robes, you can be a rather imposing sight, and so regal-looking. It is no wonder the women of Court admire you so."

I wrapped my arm around her middle. "Did one of your guests say something today?" I asked.

"I think Hau suspects I am a witch, for capturing your attention and getting myself promoted to Fire Lady so quickly."

"You're not a witch. You're a Goddess." I replied lightly. She smiled at that.

o0o0o0o

Katara

As Fire Lady, I had a nicely varied schedule. Yes, I had to go to Court, or play hostess, or be mistress of the household, but I also had lessons. It took a bit of time because Zuko had to approve my teachers, but I now had a teacher for history, literature, and politics. His name was Xhou, and he was a Sage from the Fire Temple in the city, recommended by Head Sage Shyu himself. He was a old man, nearly eighty, and while his body might show its age, he had a sharp mind and tongue. He was semi-retired, teaching classes at the university on a part-time basis, but he came to the Palace three times a week to work with me for about two hours per session.

I had another teacher for the more physical aspect of my education, teaching me martial arts and weaponry. She was a guardswoman named Ming, who had worked in security for almost twenty years. I had had several classes with both of my teachers so far, being schooled in the basics of Fire Nation history and self-defense. I have to admit, I was enjoying my lessons, and on the mornings or afternoons I had lessons, I was excused from Court.

After a morning class with Xhou, I had lunch and then dressed for Court. I slid in through the side door, taking my seat after bowing to Zuko and giving him the proper obeisance. As Court went on, I would glance around the room occasionally, making note of who was in attendance, and how they behaved. I saw Lady Hau with her grandfather. When she glanced at me, I stared back impassively.

Finally, Court ended for the day. Some courtiers remained, talking to one another, some of them seeking a private audience with the Fire Lord. I stepped out into the reception hall. The large painting of the Fire Lord and myself hung to my left. It was tradition that in this hall, a painting of the Fire Lord should hang, so that everyone who came to Court would pass by it. If he had a wife, he could choose to include her in this portrait. I had to admit, the painting was rather lovely, displaying us both in full courtly regalia.

I talked with several ladies and a couple of nobles. There were people who did not want me here, yes, but there were also open-minded people here. I had a nice talk with Lord Niuhu, asking him about his silk business; he was happy to answer my questions and was rather genial with me.

I finished my conversation with him and turned around, holding back a flinch when I saw Hau standing there, waiting for me.

"How lovely to see you again." I said pleasantly. For me, the role of Fire Lady was like a role I played, a personal I slipped in and out like I would one of the ornate outfits in the Phoenix Treasure Room. Inside, I didn't feel like a Fire Lady, but at least I could act like one, and that was what mattered.

She bowed her head and greeted me. "Can we talk?" she asked. I nodded and let her lead me to a less crowded part of the room, there were alcoves with windows overlooking the gardens for people who wanted more private conversations. I could feel a few curious eyes on us.

"What was it you wished to talk about?" I asked politely. Her eyes slid to the floor, her posture looking humble and contrite.

"I simply wish to apologize for my behavior the other day. It was undignified of me."

Well. This was not quite what I was expecting... but all right. "I accept your apology."

"Oh, thank you! Your forgiveness means so much to me, Fire Lady!" She bowed again.

"I'm just glad we could clear this up." I said with a gracious smile. "Oh by the way, I would like to tell you that I absolutely love these peacocks your family gave me. They're beautiful. And what delightful pets they are!"

The peacocks had seemed tame when being presented in Court, but apparently they had been given some sort of sedative at that time, because after a few hours, they had become ornery, acting aggressively towards the staff in charge of the welfare of the Palace's animals. One had even tried to bite my hand. One could simply chalk this off to the trauma of being transported to a new home, but the manager of the staff confided to me that he suspected that they had been like this before, and were just unloaded off onto me so the Iyashiis no longer had to worry about them.

The birds had been placed in their own paddock and given food, water, and shade, and left alone for the time being, it was up to me what would happen to them. One of the animal-keepers even suggested that they be served for dinner, as ruby-peacock was a rare dish.

I was gratified to see a flicker of surprise in Hau's eyes, confirming the suspicions of the animal manager. She maintained her smile.

"I'm so glad to know that you could enjoy our gift so much! My father and grandfather will be happy to know!"

"I am sure they will be."

"When are you planning your next tea party?"

"I don't know. I need to check my schedule, the responsibilities of the Fire Lady are numerous." I said, carefully evading her question.

After everyone left the Volcano City, I thought about my exchange with Hau. She might have been a good actress... but not quite good enough. I glanced across at my husband as we ate supper, wondering what it would have been like for him had the Iyashii clan succeeded in getting one of their women into Zuko's bed, or into the position of Fire Lady.

Well, Zuko was too smart for that. So what did this say about him choosing me?

o0o0o0o

The next afternoon, I sat down and wrote a letter to my parents, telling them about my experiences. I kept out negativity, like what happened with Hau, I described the things that I had seen and done. I told my stepmother about the exotic flowers here and enclosed some seeds for her, and I told my father about Court and the people I had met, and enclosed a small but valuable painting on a silk scroll for him, and another one for An Mei. I included a few other gifts as well for them and for my cousins. When I was done with the letter, it was several pages long, done in my small and neat script. I knew that it would take a while for a letter to get to or fro from me or my parents, so it was best to put in as much as I could. I hoped that my parents would be able to visit me soon. Already, I missed them so much.

But I had plenty to keep me distracted. I could not say that my life was boring. It was daunting, but also thrilling to be mistress of the entire household. Ging Lei would have to report to me with the monthly budgets and other household issues. Since An Mei was teaching me how to run a household, it was not as if I was completely new to this, though I am sure that my stepmother never thought I would be responsible for such a huge house and staff! It was up to Zuko to give final approval, but he made it clear that he trusted Ging Lei and me.

I made an effort to be kind and sweet to Zuko. Not once did I bring up what had caused us to fight before. And despite the fact that we could not have sex, he still welcomed my company, which showed me that he did indeed want my companionship. We would take walks along the Palace grounds, or have tea in my garden. We might feed the turtle-ducks, or just sit by the lake and skip stones. Once, he chased me through the orchards, both of us laughing.

It was amazing just how much land made up the Palace grounds, but I had no complaints at all. There were so many things to see and appreciate, and I always looked forward to our walks. He would pluck a piece of fruit, or a flower, and offer it to me without a word. But I saw the emotion in his eyes, and that spoke much more than any words could ever. His fingers would brush along my cheek, arm, or hand, and I would feel a shiver pass through my spine from the way he looked at me. I cherished these moments, and silently prayed that he would never look at anyone else this way. Sometimes, when it was dark and the guards were at a good distance away from us, he would steal a kiss from me, or caress me in a teasing manner. I would feel as if we were a pair of young lovers who had sneaked off to steal a private moment.

If we were inside, we might play a game, or discuss something I had read or learned during my lessons. Other times we were just quiet, but the silence that often hung around us was of a comfortable sort, and the words that passed between us had meaning. I became less wary whenever he would be silent or aloof. I came to understand that this was just how he was, and that it did not mean he was displeased with me. When I sensed that he wanted to be alone, or when he was not in the mood for speaking, I would give him space, or remain silent as he held me. My feelings for him slowly warmed as I came to understand him.

We spent every night together, even if we did not make love. I liked it when he would hold me in his sleep.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

_You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun._ How well I remembered saying that, and what had led up to it. I sat in my meditation chamber, taking slow, measured breaths as I felt the fire in front of me. Often, meditation helped to clear my mind and process what I had heard in Court that day, aiding me with decisions I was being asked to make.

When I was done, I came out, seeing Katara kneeling near the door, her hands folded in her lap. She was clad in a black satin robe which hugged her curves.

"Did you need something?" I asked, wondering why she had been waiting for me.

"I only wish to offer you comfort, my lord." she said, her voice soft, refined, and submissive, like a proper Court lady. What was with this demeanor?

"How so?" I asked.

"Before, you used your element to soothe me. I would be honored if you would allow me to return the favor. After all, the responsibilities of the Fire Lord are many, and I know it causes stress. That is not healthy for you, is it not the duty of a wife to take care of her husband?"

"So it is." I said, raising my chin. "You may attend to me." My tone was imperious, but I winked at her. She smiled and led me to the washroom, where a full bathtub waited, steam dancing off its surface. I noticed a tray of tea at the edge of the bathtub.

"If you would allow me to undress you..."

"I think I will." I replied. She smiled and started to undress me, slowly unbuttoning my shirt and letting it slide down my arms before undoing the drawstring of my pants. I had to take a deep breath and focus on keeping my dragon calm as she slid my underwear down my legs. I stepped out of them and my slippers, heading to the tub and sliding into it.

"Some tea, my lord?" she asked after I was settled, offering me a delicate porcelain cup with gold along the rim. I nodded and took the drink, sipping it. Soothing jasmine, tart ginseng, with a bit of honey. I took several sips, giving a sigh of contentment.

"Are you ready?" she whispered into my ear, positioned behind me, her arms resting on the edge of the tub. I nodded, and the water started moving rolling up and down my legs.

"Ahh..." My head lolled back against the headrest, and I felt her fingers gently caress my face. The rolling intensified, spreading to my arms. I could feel the tension worked away as my wife intensified her attentions. After a while, it seemed to take a ridiculous amount of effort just to keep my head above the water, and the massage slowed.

"How do you feel?" she whispered.

"Incredible. And blessed."

"You're so sweet." She wrapped her arms around my neck, her cheek resting against my temple. She waved her hand, the massage continuing in a gentle, lazy rhythm. She slid away from me, and I opened my eyes to look at her as she rose to her feet, standing at my side. I watched as she untied her robe, letting the black material slide down her body, revealing a thin silk chemise that stopped just below her navel, and a matching pair of briefs. The material was so sheer that I could make out the darkness of her nipples and pubic triangle.

I let out an approving purr as my arousal stirred. Suddenly, I felt the water surrounding my privates start to ripple and roll, massaging it as she had massaged the rest of me, causing my passion to increase.

"Looks as if the dragon is not afraid of water." she said with a knowing smirk.

"Why should it be?" I mock challenged.

"That is good to know, because you have been patient with me." she said in a more serious tone. "You don't... make me feel dirty even though I felt that way about myself, as any woman would. But now that my moon-time is over, we can... celebrate."

"The dragon has a lot of pent-up energy from waiting. Can you handle it?" I asked with a smirk. She placed her hands on her hips.

"The dragon can frolic all night if it wants." she shot back.

"Good. Now get in the tub."

"As you wish, my lord."

o0o0o0o

Katara

I lay in bed with a big grin on my face as I heard Zuko's quiet breathing. I was the subject of a long, fierce, and passionate 'frolic' as a reward for my encouragement. If there was one good thing about moon-time, it was that the dragon was more appreciative of its treasure.

So far, I had been assimilating to my new life fairly well. There were lots of responsibilities and demands on my time to juggle, and it was taking a bit of time to find balance. But as I was getting used to my new life, I found it easier to arrange my schedule and not feel so overwhelmed by the variety of things to do, and to focus on what was really important.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I liked Lady Miumi a lot. She was nice, and when she hugged me, she was soft and warm.

No one else had ever hugged me. Nurse was sour. Her name was Mara, but I didn't even like calling her that. She never smiled and always told me what to do. Time for a bath. Time to eat. Time to get dressed. Time to sleep. Time to go to your lessons. If I wanted to go outside, she always said, Do not go too far. Stay where I can watch you. And if I tried to wander off and explore, she would become really grumpy. I always wondered if she liked taking care of me. When I asked her that, she just said that it was her duty.

But Lady Miumi smiled when she saw me. She would ask me how I was. She would ask me what I wanted. When she invited me for meals she asked me if there was anything I would like. Nurse never asked me what I wanted to eat. If I did not want something on my plate, Nurse told me that good boys always eat what is set in front of them. It was because grownups know better. Or at least, Nurse said so. When we went outside, Lady Miumi let me decide where to go. Wherever I wanted to go, she would come with me. She never told me to stay in one spot. She listened to me when I told her about the gardens and the lakes and the buildings.

I never wanted her to go away. My lord's other women always went away and I often never met them personally. They never stayed long. I was glad when my lord said that Lady Miumi was here to stay. I didn't want to lose the hugs or the smiles. I didn't want to lose my friend. Sometimes, I was allowed to play with the servant's children. But that was not often.

I try hard to please my lord. I try to be a good and obedient son. I work hard on my lessons. When I am before my father, I try to keep his attention. I say things that I hope will please him and make him proud of me. My teachers tell me what a great and powerful man he is. They say that he ended the Great War, and made the Nation even stronger. He has the blessings of Agni, and is honored above all. I hope to one day be as great as him. But I do not know if he likes me. He never hugged me or smiled at me like Lady Miumi does. Sometimes he will tell me I did a good job in my lessons and when he does, I am happy. But I am not often happy, because many times when I see him, I am expected to keep quiet and behave myself, like when I sit in Court. I wonder sometimes if I am a good enough son for him.

Now I am afraid that the Lady does not like me anymore. I have not seen her in three days. I am scared that I did something bad. When I asked to go outside, Nurse said that it was too damp. The sky was gray, but it was not raining. It already did last night and this morning. I like when it rains, because it makes the air and the ground smell clean.

I was bored. I did not want to play with my toy Palace. I did not want to read. I did not want to practice my exercises. I sighed as I sat next to the window, looking outside. I wished I were bigger, so I could do what I wanted. My father commanded the Nation. He could do whatever he wanted. And here I had an old lady telling me what to do. I crossed my arms, pouting.

"Don't pout." Nurse said, sounding as sour as ever. I stuck out my lower lip. I wanted to go outside!

"You have plenty of things here to play with. Other children your age have nothing!" Nurse said, wagging her finger at me before she went back to sewing.

"I want to walk through the Palace!"

"And disturb your father and the courtiers and guards?" she asked. No, I didn't want to bother anyone! I just wanted to walk around! This was my home!

I heard the guards outside of my room greeting someone. 'Lady Miumi', they said. I looked up, hoping that she was here to see me. And then, she walked in, a soft smile on her face. Nurse frowned a little. I knew she did not like the Lady. The Lady never let Nurse come with us when we took walks. I was happy for that, though I did not tell Nurse.

"Hello, Prince Kuzon." she said.

"Greetings, my lady. I'm glad you are here." I said, hoping she would hug me.

"You are? Good, because I missed you." the Lady said. She missed me? She still liked me?

"You look surprised, my Prince. Is something wrong?"

"I… thought you were angry with me."

"Goodness, no! Why would you think that?" she asked softly.

"Because… because you didn't come to see me anymore. I thought you didn't like me." I said. I saw her face soften. She fell to her knees and held out her arms.

"Why would I not like you? I'm sorry I did not come sooner. I was very busy, learning how to be Fire Lady. There was so much to do… to see… I'm sorry. I should have sent you a message at least. But I was never angry with you. Come here, my Prince?" she asked, still holding out her arms. I rushed into them, feeling them wrap around me.

I was happy. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I blinked them back. It was not dignified to cry, and I was a Prince.

"I will see you as often as I can, okay? And if I am not able to do so, I will send you a message. But you know, you can send me messages too." Miumi said. I looked up at her with a smile. She smiled back.

"I'll send you a message every day!" I said, and she laughed softly.

"You don't have to do that. But whenever you're missing me, just send me a message and I will send one back. Okay?" she asked, and I felt her hand rub my back a little. I nodded.

"How would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" she asked. I nodded. Of course I would!

"Dinner's still a bit of a ways off. Is there anything you would like to do?"

"Take a walk."

"Inside or outside?" she asked. She would let me go outside?

"Outside!"

"You don't care that it's a little damp?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I like the way it smells after a rain." I replied. She smiled and stroked my hair, and I looked up into her eyes. I liked that she had blue eyes. I wondered if Father liked them as much as I did. I thought they were very pretty and calming.

"You know… I like the way that it smells after a rain too."

o0o0o0o

The name Mara means 'bitter', and 'Hau' means greedy. Ming is a canon character, see if you remember where she came from! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	16. Hearth And Home

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Sixteen – Hearth and Home

o0o0o0o

Katara

I sat next to the paddock where my peacocks were kept. They continued to be aggressive, even going after the people sent in to clean up after them or place food in their feeding area. But spirits be damned, I was determined to tame them. So here I sat, just outside the fence, reading a book that Xhou had assigned for me to read. A couple of guards stood at a distance. I had commanded them to maintain absolute silence, so the peacocks would not be disturbed.

The sun shone on the pages of my book as I read the neat wood-block print that chronicled one of the earlier eras of Fire Nation history. As I read on, I saw one of the peacocks approach the corner out of my eye. I maintained absolute silence, slowly turning to the next page as I felt his eyes on me. I had to resist the temptation to look back at him.

He inched closer, peering at me through the fence. I continued reading as I slowly reached into my pocket to get a few fire-berries. I rested them in my open palm as I resumed my reading, and now he was as close to me as the fence would permit. I had but to extend my hand to the fence, and he would be able to eat them. Slowly, I raised my head to look at him, but I maintained my silence. He continued to stare at me, and I took a moment to admire him. The feathers of the males are a deep, beautiful ruby-red, brilliant in the sunshine. I would love to pet him, but that was not possible, at least, at this point.

I just needed to be patient. Slowly, I extended my arm, my hand inching closer and closer to the opening in the fence. I was ready to pull my arm back at any moment. He did not move for several moments, then his beak poked out from the opening. I remained still, resisting the urge to coo at him.

_So close, so close, come on..._ I did not even realize I was holding my breath as the beak came within a inch of my fingers. _Please don't bite me_. If he did, Zuko would probably order the bird served for supper for the offense of biting his wife!

To my amazement, he plucked a berry from my palm, and then disappeared from sight. I continued holding out the berries, hoping he would come back, but he did not. At least he didn't try to bite me, I thought with relief. One step at a time, I had to remind myself. After living with the Iyashiis and doubtlessly made to parade around for the entertainment of others, I could not blame the birds for being so skittish.

Hopefully next time I could get him to eat two berries, or entice the other one. Meanwhile, it was time to visit someone more welcoming of my attention.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

To call where I reside a Palace is an understatement. An entire Nation is the domain that I rule, and my home is not too different. Most people will never own or live on more than a small plot of land – if even that, in their entire lives. My home is a city unto itself, surrounded by high walls of both volcanic rock and manufactured barriers, and almost entirely self-sufficient. It has grown throughout the centuries, as my ancestors expanded the grounds and made the Palace bigger.

The Palace itself sits on raised earth, not unlike the Palace in Ba Sing Se. When I am at the top of the Palace, in my apartments, I can see over the walls, and see the city of Sozun and the ocean. Around the Palace are countless buildings, but none as grand. Temples, pavilions, homes for the more important servants and groundskeepers, storage houses, greenhouses, stables, garrisons, weaponries, shrines. And between that – roads, orchards, streams, lakes, gardens. Even if one were to live within the walls of this 'city' for their whole lives, they probably would not see it all.

A very limited amount of this 'city' is open to the Court and public eye, and my guards enforce that. The servants that maintain the little city each have their duty to attend to, and they all work together. Everything is neat and ordered. The people that run each part of the city are handpicked by me, or by Kamas or Ging Lei. I make it clear that the little city is to be run with harmony. After all, the household of the Fire Lord must be run to the standards that are befitting of the ruler of the Nation.

Not long after the War ended, I often wandered the grounds. It took a while for me to get over the numbness that came over me in the aftermath, contemplating life without the woman I loved.

My uncle tried to rouse me from that numbness. I performed my duties as I should have. I listened to petitions and suggestions, and sat through meetings and court sessions, passing my statements and judgments. Uncle was there to help, and he shared my duties as Fire Lord, albeit in a semi-official capacity. Together, and with Avatar Aang, we helped the world back on its feet.

I buried myself in affairs of state to get over my loss. I ignored the luxury that surrounded me, the pleasures that such things as fine cooking, silk robes, courtesans, plays and performances, gardens, and other things had to offer me. Uncle worried about me constantly, and had me placed under close guard to make sure that I did not harm myself. He continued to insist that I find pleasures to indulge in. To him, my meditation and exercises did not count, although he did encourage that I continue those.

But after a while, my numbness did wear off. I appreciated the tranquility of the secluded spots that were to be found among the untouched parts of the little city. I meditated often and preferred to exercise outside rather than in the training room. I remembered the days before I was banished, and before my mother disappeared. We would often roam along the Palace grounds, and I cherished these moments with my mother. Sometimes, I would walk with Uncle or Lu Ten when they were at the Palace.

These walks were a way for me to clear my mind, a form of meditation for me. I didn't always want to sit in the dark with candles as my only illumination. I would bask in the silence of these walks and find a kind of peace.

There was a small hill, one in the more secluded part of the Palace grounds. When I climbed atop it, I could see much of the little city. But I did not come up here for the view.

On top of this hill, under a tree, was a stone marker. On it was my uncle's name and title. This hill was part of my private garden. It was not so much a garden, as it was for the most part lacking in flowers, but it was what I called this plot of land. There were four markers on this plot. Uncle's was on this hill. Mother's was in a grove, surrounded by the only flowers to be found on the plot, her favorite kind. Lu Ten's lay in a clearing, with soft, thick grass surrounding his marker. And Katara's… hers lay next to the pond.

On special days – such as their birthdays or other certain days, I would visit the markers and place offerings on the appropriate stone. Other times, I came up here to meditate. Sometimes I spoke to the markers, as if the people they represented were still there. I missed Mother's loving smile, Uncle's words of wisdom, Lu Ten's optimism, and I had missed Katara's affection.

Now that she was back here, I had her marker removed – after all, why would I need a marker when I had flesh and blood?

I sat in front of Uncle's marker, looking down at the neat inscribing of his name in the stone. It had been a while since I came to his marker, over a month in fact. I had come to visit him the day after I came back from Omashu with my wife. I came up here when I needed to talk, even if I did not get a response. It felt good to get things off my chest, for he had always listened, and been patient with me.

I remember how thrilled he had been when Kuzon was born. He often visited the nursery, according to the guards that I put in place for Kuzon. He was friendly with the concubine that had given birth to my son, and had approved of her when I had chosen her to bear my heir. I ensured her comfort when she came to live here. I gave her a more than generous yearly allowance when she left the Palace not long after Kuzon's first birthday, and our parting was on amicable terms.

My uncle had often encouraged me to find a companion, and to spend more time with my son. He often insisted that I go to the nursery and hold my son, something that I never got into the habit of doing. I had no confidence in my ability as a father, and left him to his mother and my uncle, though I did visit sometimes. I had held him on the day he was born, and remembered how he had felt in my arms. I had produced an heir, and I had silently prayed to Agni that he would carry on my work, not that of my ancestors, like Sozin or Ozai.

My uncle had stood there, beaming happily as I held my newborn son in my arms. He had been so happy for me.

When my uncle passed on, it was a huge blow to me. His death had been unexpected, and it had come just before Kuzon's first birthday. Kuzon's mother had tried to offer me comfort, and I shut her out. It had taken me a long time to get over his death. He was a father to me, and I would have been completely lost if he had not come with me on my banishment.

Having this marker was a way to cope with it. I would close my eyes and imagine him sitting there, listening to me. I set out a few gifts for him, a couple of incense sticks in his favorite fragrance as well as some fruit and tea. When I crossed my legs and closed my eyes, I could almost feel his presence.

o0o0o0o

Katara

When Kamas and I had talked on the journey here, he had been right in telling me that the Prince needed a mother. I could see that Kuzon looked forward to our time together, so whenever it was possible, I scheduled to have time with him – sometimes lunch or dinner, or simply a walk around the grounds, or some play time with him. He was a bright child, and one that was clearly starved for affection. I knew that he was Prince of the Fire Nation, the next in line. He would take on a lot of responsibilities one day, and I understood that a lot was expected of him. But he was still a human being, one that needed to know that he was cared for and appreciated.

It made my heart warm to see how his eyes would light up when I came within his sight. After a few visits, he would hold his arms out for a hug in greeting, and I always gave him one. It made me feel better about being here, that there was someone who was so clearly happy to have me be a part of his life.

Sometimes I felt glad to be here. My husband was a good man despite his flaws, and I was surrounded by comfort and luxury. I had a city of servants at my beck and call, yet my husband made sure that I was not complacent or pampered. I practiced my Waterbending every day just as he wanted me to, often at my garden, and of course, there were my lessons. Even if the daily minutiae of the household was left to others, I was given the final say in things, though I usually just went with what Ging Lei would decide, and learned as much as I could from her. I was like my husband, wanting to be aware of what was going on, instead of just leaving it all to others.

That on top of going to Court with my husband or meeting with nobles and servants alike, ensured that I was given a busy schedule, but one that left me with a feeling of productiveness, which made life here better. Before I had come here, I had been thinking that I would live the easy life of a pampered noblewoman, passing her days idly and waiting for the nights whenever her husband would call her to his bed.

How relieved I was to see that my life was anything but. I shared my husband's bed every night and led a rich and productive lifestyle, honing my skills and learning new things. I hated to admit it, but I was actually enjoying myself here.

I was distracted from my thoughts when Kuzon tugged on my hand.

"I'm out of bread." he stated, showing me his empty hands. We had been feeding the turtle-ducks, and I had brought a loaf of bread with me, hiding it in my sleeve. I did not reveal it to Kuzon until we came to the pond, and his eyes had filled with delight when I pulled it out and proposed we feed the animals.

I still had some bread in my lap, and I gave the rest to him. I watched as he crumbled some of the bread, waiting for them to approach. I showed him how to hold it in his hand to entice the ducks to eat from it. He sat still as one of the ducks came and took the bread from his hand. He looked up at me with a winning smile. I imagined that my husband had looked like this, years ago. I was unable to resist the urge to rumple Kuzon's hair gently, and he laughed at that.

Since Zuko did not expect a child from me, Kuzon was the closest thing to one. And I was happy with that, for he really was a wonderful child. I had a close relationship with my own stepmother, so why should I not do the same with Kuzon? He needed a mother, I needed a child, and we both needed a friend.

After the bread was gone, he scooted closer, laying his head on my lap. I smiled down at him and stroked his hair. He closed his eyes, his small hands balled up in loose fists. I ran my finger along his pale cheek.

Despite his upbringing, he was not spoiled. He was expected to perform well in his lessons. He was not showered with toys or gifts or allowed to fool around and have his slightest whims catered to. His day was structured as I learned later. In the morning, he started off with a bit of light exercise before breakfast. Then he would proceed with what I called 'book' lessons – calligraphy, history, mathematics, and other subjects, which usually consisted of sitting at a desk and listening to teachers. After that would come lunch, which I sometimes shared with him. He would then receive a rest period, where he could read or play or nap, then in the afternoon he would receive physical lessons and training in Firebending, martial arts, or weaponry. He had a lot on his plate for someone his age and I knew that he was aware of what was expected of him. I supposed that was what helped to keep him grounded.

My father had not been too different. Even when out lifestyle became comfortable from his profit, he made sure that I was grateful for what we had, and to treat everyone – servant or noble – the same. I knew how to mend clothes, clean up, and do basic cooking. I worked hard at my lessons, and made my father proud.

I continued stroking his hair and cheek, feeling him snuggle closer. We remained like this for a bit, and when the sky started to get darker, I gently eased him off my lap. He whimpered softly, looking up at me with these big golden eyes, and I gave out a sympathetic sigh.

"I don't want to go back, Lady Miumi. Let's stay here, please!" he asked, pointing at the small house in my garden. It was a cozy little house, but it was not one built for actual habitation. There were a few pieces of furniture in there, and I would relax in there and take breaks while I was Waterbending, but there was no bed.

"There's no bed in there. It's not what that place is for."

"Then put a bed in there!" Kuzon stated. I smiled just a little.

"We must be going back to the Palace. It is almost your bedtime."

"Don't wanna go to bed. I want to walk with you."

"It's almost my bedtime too." I said. He looked up at me curiously. I smiled at him.

"But you know I am not leaving. You will see me again."

Before my stepson could say anything else, I took his hand, tugging at it and leading him into walking at my side. My garden was not so far away from the Palace, but it was a distance to walk. I was frequently offered my palanquin, but I preferred walking, and used the vehicle rarely.

When the Prince and I parted, he looked up at me as he was led away by his guard. I felt bad that I was unable to spend that much time with him, but I was doing my best. As I got ready to go to my husband's bed, an idea occurred to me.

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

Papers and scrolls were scattered across the large mahogany desk in my study. Already I had signed and stamped many of the papers with my approval, denial, or additional comments, but plenty of them still remained. I called forth a servant to remove the papers I had already signed so that the desk would not be as cluttered. I stared down at the rest of the papers, debating whether I should simply go take a shower and meditate, leaving this for the next day, or stay here and finish.

I took a deep breath, deciding to look through a few more papers. I stamped and signed a few more papers, looking forward to taking a warm shower. It had been a particular long and trying day, with many people demanding my attention.

I heard the doors to my apartment open, and in several moments, my wife passed by the doorway to my study. She paused when she noticed me, and came to a stop. I beckoned her closer. I had not seen her all day, and missed the times when we were part of the same group, so long ago, and were not placed so far apart by our duties. She moved closer, her hands folded in front of her demurely. She wore a red robe, her hair pulled back with her fire comb, in a style almost identical to the one my own mother had often worn.

_How different you look as a royal consort, Katara…_ I thought to myself as I took in her appearance. Her eyes and skin, her voice were all the same. But she was taller, older, and bedecked in the finest materials her wardrobe had to offer. And I still called her Katara, if not out loud. She would always be Katara to me, no matter what she had gone through.

"Should I have some tea brought up here?" she asked in a soft voice. I blinked and raised my head, looking up at her. She stared back at me calmly.

"That would be nice." I murmured. She gave me a small but soft smile.

It was nice to take a break from my work and have a cup of tea with my wife. I had her pull up a chair, and she sat near me, her cup in her hand. I saw her eyes move along the papers scattered across my desk.

"It's not easy being a Fire Lord. I remember you telling me about that. About the decisions that you make." she said. I nodded, remembering the talk we had after she had asked me what it was like to be Lord. She glanced at the papers again, "You certainly have a lot of decisions to make, my lord."

That comment brought a small smile to my face.

"I do, indeed." I stated. She stared at me thoughtfully.

"If there's anything I can do to help you, my lord, all you have to do is ask."

I was silent for several moments, and a worried glance passed through her eyes.

"If I have overstepped my bounds…" she started to say, but I cut in.

"You have not. Your offer is much appreciated." I stated firmly. I looked down at the papers again, then back at her. Katara and I had sometimes discussed philosophy or politics when she asked me questions about my own nation, or if I asked her about hers. She had insights that surprised me. We did not talk much, her and I, and when we did speak, it was of important things.

"If I asked you to give me your opinion or insights on affairs of state or other such important issues, would you be honest with me? Speak to me as a equal, not giving me answers you think would please me?" I asked evenly.

"I do as you command, my lord. I have been careful to observe Courtly protocols and guard my tongue and behavior in public." she replied guardedly, "If you desire my honesty, you will have it."

I held back a sigh as I sensed her defensiveness.

"This is not a test, wife. I took you not as a servant but as a companion. I value your thoughts. Don't be afraid to speak your mind to me… after all, you've done it before." I said with a small smirk, remembering the few times she had been defiant to me. She blushed.

"I don't mean yelling or arguing. I want you to be honest with me, and not be afraid to say anything. Share your thoughts and observations with me. If there is something you desire, ask for it. If something is wrong, tell me. If you see something that can be improved or have a idea to offer, please tell me." I said. She was quiet for a few moments.

"Yes, my lord." she said softly, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Come here." I ordered. She rose from her seat and went to my side. I tugged at her sleeve, gently pulling her down before my lips brushed against hers.

"Are you happy here? Do you have everything you need?" I asked. She paused for a moment before nodding.

"Are you sure? Is there anything else you desire?" I asked. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You have been most generous, my lord. I could not want for anything more."

I smiled a little. I had sent a letter to the Northern Tribes, requesting that they make copies of material on advanced Waterbending. A few times, when she had bended in the pond in her garden, I would watch, entranced by the grace with which she controlled her element. I knew my wife would be pleasantly surprised when they came for her. I also intended to see about sending a Master down here, but I wanted to talk with her about that first.

"I am glad that you are comfortable here. I want you to be happy, I really do." I whispered.

"I still don't see why I am so… valued to you."

"Just accept, and be my companion. That's all I ask of you."

"And do I satisfy you as a companion?" she asked. I nodded.

"You do more than satisfy me." I replied before I kissed her again. I felt her hand touch my face, and I smiled. Over the time we spent together, she had become more comfortable with me. When we were alone, she would reach out and touch me, or snuggle with me, and I liked that.

"Go to bed, wife. I will be with you when I finish my meditation." I was done with paperwork, and was looking forward to the shower and meditation, though not as much as I looked forward to taking her into my arms.

She nodded and made her way to the door before looking over her shoulder at me. There was tenderness in her eyes. _Katara_… I wanted to call out as I saw the gentle smile on her lips.

"I will be waiting for you, my lord." She blew a kiss.


	17. A Son's Need

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Seventeen – A Son's Need

o0o0o0i

Zuko

I lay in bed the next morning, with my wife nestled against me, her arm across my middle. Last night, after I meditated, I came to bed and she welcomed me with open arms. She was more than responsive to all of my attention and rewarded me well with her own affections, and the night was most enjoyable.

Our talk last night had left me feeling a bit less remorseful about bringing her here under duress. I saw to the fact that she had a good life and everything she needed. I was determined to give her all the advantages that were lacking in her previous life and make it up to her for failing to keep her safe. And nothing felt more right than having her at my side, or looking deep into her eyes. She really was the yin to my yang, and it felt so good to have her with me again. I smiled as I felt her wiggle against me a bit, and I stroked her soft hair in response.

"Good morning, my lord." she murmured softly, and I continued stroking her hair.

"Good morning, my lady." I replied and she looked up at me, her eyes still half-lidded with sleep. I ran my finger along her cheek, and she nuzzled my hand.

"Did you sleep well?" she inquired. I nodded and continued stroking her cheek. It felt wonderful to have her body cling to mine, and I brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face. Her hand gently touched mine, and she brought it to her lips, kissing it.

o0o0o0i

Katara

As much as I had hated being brought here, I was now enjoying being with my husband. My life was by no means perfect – I still felt homesick at times, and I was still intimidated by life here, especially the Court at times. Even now, I was still learning about life here. And it had been over a month since I was married to my husband.

I looked forward to returning to my apartment to get ready for bed. It had been a very busy day, and I had not sat down since my lunch. I had walked around with Ging Lei, performing the monthly household inspection, before walking around the grounds. Before lunch, I had worked on my Waterbending and had both of my tutors, making for a busy morning. I was hungry, and I planned to simply eat, shower, and go to sleep. Zuko was in a meeting with his Council.

When I came to my apartment, I saw a few wrapped items on the table, and Hinode bowed before me, greeting me. I glanced at her curiously.

"Where did the packages come from?"

"They were sent from Lord Zuko, and there are more presents in your bedchamber." she stated.

"What's the occasion?" I asked. Was there some sort of anniversary I was supposed to know about? She shrugged and shook her head.

I had dinner brought up to me, and ate before I turned my attention to the gifts on the table. Carefully, I unwrapped the first one. I was stunned as I saw the deep blue silk, and gently shook it out, seeing a robe. The silk was so soft, and the blue was a gorgeous and deep color, with silver threading along the sleeves and hem. There were two more packages on the table, and both were revealed to be robes of the same silk, in different shades of blue. What warranted these gifts?

I went into my bedroom with much curiosity. I never used my bedroom except to dress or store my things, as I shared Zuko's bed every night. I gasped softly when I saw the soft blue glow from the lamps. Instead of being encased in red or clear glass, the containers that held the lamps were of a pale blue glass. I looked around, seeing Water Tribe decorations and hangings on the walls. On the floor was a large white fur, and the bed was draped in a thick blue comforter.

"Hinode... Hinode, what is the meaning of all this?" I asked when I emerged from the bedroom to see her clearing away my dinner tray.

"The Fire Lord said that you are to sleep here in your own apartment." she stated. I felt my heart sink.

Had it finally happened? Was Zuko tired of me? Were these gifts merely to soften the rejection, or to hide it? Why would he be bored of me? I had tried to be a pleasing wife. I welcomed his advances in bed, I gave him my opinion when he asked for it, and when we were together I tried to make him happy.

I froze as I thought about these things. I had stopped fighting him. He had won me. Was he seeking out another conquest? Had I surrendered too quickly for his tastes? I was confused. I thought that he had wanted me to accept him and enjoy being his wife. I thought back to the happy moments that we had shared together. He had seemed happy by them, or was that my wishful thinking? Was he bored? We had a little over nine months left in our agreement, what was I supposed to do in that duration?

"Did… did he say anything else?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"No, my lady."

I took a quick shower and put on one of my red sleeping robes, letting Hinode comb and braid my hair before I rose from my seat.

"You seem sad, my lady. Don't you like your pretty new gifts?" my attendant asked gently.

"Yes, they are lovely. You may go."

I stared at my reflection, again wondering what it was I could have done to displease the Fire Lord. I had tried my best to be a good wife. I behaved properly in Court. I was careful in how I talked to other people in Court, especially the men, so that no one could question my virtue or loyalty to my husband. I had a tea party once every fortnight, to maintain my acquaintance with the women of court, I made sure to have a different roster every time, last time, I had not invited Lady Hau and it was nice to not have to deal with her.

I paid attention to my tutors, doing as they asked of me. I devoured the books Xhou gave me to read, and I enjoyed my lessons with Ming. Over the last two months I had become rather knowledgeable – at least for a novice – about Fire Nation history, literature, and politics, and the martial arts lessons I received helped to enhance my Waterbending. Zuko seemed happy with my progress.

I had not tried to argue with Zuko, or broach the subject of the secret. In private, I was pleasant and accommodating. I did various things to make him happy, like giving him massages, making sure he had a favorite snack or tea at hand, going on walks with him when he asked me, and of course, keeping him happy in bed.

I paused as I considered that last thing. Upon becoming part of the royal family, a woman – whether wife or concubine – was given access to a private library full of sexual materials and books that made An Mei's pillow-book look like a child's storybook. Some of the things in there were outrageous, and I knew I would never do these, but there was plenty that caught my interest. Some of what I read literally made me laugh out loud, like a list of things a woman could say to her husband or master to arouse him, like 'Oh, my phoenix is thirsty, and she longs for the dragon's milk'. I had tried a daring move a few nights ago, and he had responded eagerly to it.

Perhaps I had been too forward, and now he wanted another concubine? He'd had plenty enough of these! I blinked back tears as I remembered his promise that I would be the only one to share his bed. Well, he was the Fire Lord, he could do as he damn well pleased. I was surprised with how... _hurt_ I felt at his rejection.

I sighed before I went around, turning off or blowing out the lamps. The bed was large and comfortable, but after sleeping with my husband so many nights, I felt lonely and unwanted.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The Palace was built with secret passages, in the rare case that it came under attack. I had memorized the passages after looking at the secret maps that had been passed down through my family. There were two that led from my apartments, and one of them happened to run right past my wife's apartment, with a hidden door for her to employ. I had not told her of this, at least not yet, as I had feared she might use it to try to run away from me.

I hoped she liked the surprise that I had for her. I had no desire for us to sleep separately, but I longed for a bit of variety. Sometimes I found the opulent holdings of my bedchamber oppressive. I had this room decorated to my tastes, but sometimes I felt the spirit of my ancestors in this room. There was a large golden relief of Agni on the ceiling above my bed, staring at the occupants of the bed fiercely. Sometimes, I lay in my luxurious bed at night, thinking about a time when I had almost nothing, sleeping in the dirt or on cots or thin mats. Not that I wanted to sleep in the dirt again, but once in a while I longed for something different, and to not be constantly reminded of who and what I was.

After I showered and changed for bed, I slid through the wall in my bedchamber, navigating through the passage with a small flame in my hand. I had already tested the other door, and it opened into her bedroom with ease. I smirked, feeling like a suitor sneaking an illicit visit to his lover. I had often sneaked over to Katara, when her brother and the Avatar had gone to sleep, and coaxed her over to my sleeping area or elsewhere.

Like a thief in the night, I slid into her room. I took a moment to gaze around, nodding in approval at the surroundings. Many of the objects in here had been gifts to me from the Water Tribe since I was crowned as Fire Lord, or gifted to Sozin or other ancestors before the War began. I had put them into storage in the royal treasure vault rooms, but anything put in there did not serve much purpose. Here, they would being my wife happiness, or so I hoped. Though she had spent her teenage years in Omashu, I know she had been born in Water Tribe lands. And being in this room reminded me of thetimes I traveled North to Water lands. I didn't have to think about being Fire Lord. All I was now was a husband eager to be with his wife, and a man going to his beloved.

As I approached the bed, I heard soft crying. I stood still for a moment before I approached the bed, climbing onto it. She had her back to me, and I placed my hand on her shoulder. Was she crying because she was homesick, and this room had made her so?

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. I heard her gasp softly.

"My lord?" she asked, rolling over onto her back and looking up at me. None of the lamps were lit, but the moonlight provided enough illumination. She seemed genuinely surprised to see me.

"Why were you crying?" I asked as I reached out to wipe it from her cheek.

"B… Because you don't want me anymore…" she replied softly. I stared at her, my eyes widening slightly in shock. What was she talking about?

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you kicked me out of your bed, my lord."

"I did no such thing."

"Then what am I doing here?"

"Because it is a gift, and I thought you would enjoy this." I stated, waving my arm to indicate the Water Tribe objects.

"I do appreciate the items, but… you said that I was to sleep here. Why do you not want to sleep with me anymore?"

"I do wish to sleep with you. Here." I said, and to make my point, I crawled under the blankets with her after slipping off my shoes and taking off my robe. I curled up to her, draping an arm across her middle.

"Why go to the trouble of placing me in a different bed?" she asked, though her voice had lost its edge of surprise and fear.

"Just because you have your own bed does not mean I no longer wish to sleep with you. I thought it would be nice to do this for you. It's different here. This place suits you well."

"And what about you, my lord? Does it suit you as well?" she asked and I nodded, deciding to be honest.

"Sometimes my room... it feels like too much. All the red and gold. And that dragon staring down at us. Here... it's peaceful. I've been to Water Tribe lands. It's beautiful. Everything's blue and white and it's so pristine and calming." I stated as I nuzzled the side of her face.

"So I take that this… does not mean that you tire of me?"

"I will never tire of you. Why should I sleep alone when I have you?" I whispered, hugging her more tightly. Suddenly, a pillow hit my face, and I gave out a surprised yelp.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For giving me a scare!" she exclaimed softly. "I thought you didn't want me anymore and I was freaking out!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to surprise you." I hugged her tightly. "Forgive me?"

She nodded and cuddled up to me. I kissed her brow. "I could never tire of you or abandon you." I assured her. "Ever."

"Good." She closed her eyes, and was asleep soon enough, and I let out a slow sigh of relief. _Katara._.. I stroked her hair. I regretted having given her a fright and making her cry, but at least seeing that showed me how much she had come to care for me. It seems like her memories were now playing a larger part in her subconscious, which gave me hope that one day she could know the truth.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Whenever I went to his apartment for the night, he seemed more lordly and intimidating to me. But whenever he left a message that I was to stay in my apartment, I awaited him eagerly. Somehow, when he came to me, he seemed like less of a god, which he did seem like at times. He was often warmer and more relaxed at these times, and I usually had tea and treats waiting for him. It was as if he was free from his responsibilities and his position when he entered my bedchamber, as if he was leaving the world behind him. I found it easier to reach out and connect with him.

One night, a few weeks after I had received this gift, we lay together in my bed, his head in my lap as I stroked his hair. We had taken a walk outside before turning in for the night, and it had been most pleasant. I felt something around him that I never felt with anyone, not even the men who had tried to court me. Enki was a distant memory, and I could not think of accepting the affections of any other man, even one of my own people. Being here with Zuko felt right. I smiled down at him before pressing my lips to his temple.

"Should I have a servant bring up some tea, my lord?" I asked. He nodded, and I climbed out of the bed, pulling on a robe and ringing the bell.

In a bit, he was robed again, and we sat in front of the fireplace in my bedroom, sipping tea. Most varieties of tea were hard to come by in the Water lands, and the Earth Kingdom had a nice variety in tea. But here, it was rampant and in more than abundant variety. It was found in every household, and the Palace was no exception. When I asked for tea, I was always offered many varieties, many that I had never heard of even in Omashu. I had yet to decide on a favorite kind of tea though I was partial to a few. The Fire Lord enjoyed ginseng and jasmine tea, so I had that brought up this night.

I had been thinking about my stepson. I had lunch with him today, and listened as he told me about the things he had learned in his lessons and after that, we had taken a brief walk. I knew that he enjoyed his time with me, but he needed a father as well. He looked up to Zuko, and it hurt me to see that the boy was clearly in need of his attention, and was deprived of it. I was a good companion to the Prince but I was no replacement for his sire. He was supposed to be the next Fire Lord, and I know that he wanted to be like his father – strong, admired, respected. He appeared in Court sessions several times a week, as part of his lessons, to observe. But at these times, my husband barely acknowledged his son, to the point of almost outright ignoring him.

"My lord, might we talk?" I asked as I set down my tea.

"Of course. Is something the matter?"

"Well, nothing is the matter per se, my lord… but I am curious, could we arrange at least an afternoon for ourselves? And perhaps dinner? We have been so busy the last week, I would love nothing more than to spend a lazy afternoon with you, can we do that?" I asked. He glanced down at his cup for a moment and nodded slowly.

"Excellent. Why don't you let me arrange it all? And if it's possible, could you close Court for the whole day?"

He smirked at me slowly and nodded. "I'd say Court is overdue for a break. Besides, I would much rather spend time with you."

"Just what I needed to hear, my lord." I kissed his forehead.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Katara had lessons in the morning, but she had assured me that everything was set up for a lunch and a nice, lazy afternoon. I sat behind the wall in the training room, observing her through the latticed screen that, for all outward appearances, was nothing more than a decorative screen against a solid wall. Behind the lattice was actually gauzy black silk, and it worked like a one-way mirror. I could use this to observe either my wife or son while they were having their martial arts or weapons lessons. I checked on my wife or son about once a week this way for their lessons.

It was hard to not appreciate the sight of my wife in a sleeveless tunic and knee-length pants, both of comfortable red linen. In three months she had come along nicely in her lessons. I enjoyed seeing the toned muscles of her body when she was in her underwear or naked.

She sparred with Ming several times, practicing the new move that the older woman had just taught her. The room was filled with the sound of several successive thuds before I heard Ming praise Katara for keeping up her practice. I took a moment to admire my wife's rear end as she went to get a towel.

She was stunning enough when I had first met her, all these years ago. But as she grew older, there was no denying the appeal and beauty that her maturity now gave her. Thank Agni she had gotten a second chance. That _**I**_ had gotten a second chance with her.

She left the room and so did Ming, and Kuzon came in about five minutes later with his own instructor.

o0o0o0o

Katara

In the past, various Fire Lords had employed various methods to keep themselves entertained. Some more gainful than others, of course. Gambling, theater, women, in a few cases men, collecting various items – paintings, books, statues, clocks, animals, whatever – or even luxury vacation homes. When one is Lord of an country, one can pursue just about any pleasure one can afford, provided that the royal coffers can keep up with the strain.

Zuko was definitely one of the more frugal Fire Lords. His demands were not excessive, and his personal staff was of a modest number. His hobbies were considerably less extravagant than many of his predecessors. I took that in mind when planning our entertainment for the afternoon.

Fire Lord Azulon had a boat on the lake, a modestly-sized and flat one with a roof and canopy for privacy. He had used it when he wanted to spend a quiet afternoon with his wife, or later on, one of his concubines. It had fallen into disrepair since his death, but I had the carpenters fix it up. Some of the gold paint had been flaking off, and I asked them to remove what was left as well as the other decorations and embellishments, giving the structure on the boat a simpler design.

I grinned to myself as I led Zuko to the lake, a blindfold around his eyes. I guided him to the shore near the pier so he could see the boat. With fresh coats of paint and varnish, the craft looked lovely, and stripped of its fancy embellishments, looked more homey. I already had everything set up in the boat. I turned to him and untied the cloth from his head, tucking it into my pocket.

"Voila." I said with a dramatic gesture of my hand. He blinked and stared, his eyebrows furrowing a little as he walked onto the pier to see the boat more closely.

"Isn't this..."

"Yes. But I know you don't like wasting money, so I thought it would be a better idea to fix this boat instead of having a new one made. And of course, the design is more simplified, it was too gaudy before."

"I like it." he said with a slow nod.

"Well, I thought it would be a good place to spend our afternoon. And we won't need a servant to row, since I can Waterbend." I grinned.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" He stepped into the boat and I smiled as he helped me into it. I wound the lever, pulling up the anchor and flicking my arm to push the boat forward with Waterbending while Zuko watched, reclined on several pillows with his hands behind his head.

When we got to the middle of the lake, I let the anchor drop. I smiled as I pulled a basket from behind the drape and opened it, revealing various finger-foods as well as a bottle of wine for lunch.

"Allow me to feed you." I said, pulling out a cluster of grapes.

"You may." he said with a small smirk before he opened his mouth, letting me feed him. I alternated between us, giving him a grape, letting him watch me eat one, and so on until the cluster was gone before I pulled out some vegetarian sushi and poured the wine. We chatted some and drank our wine, reclining on the pillows and enjoying the breeze and the gentle splashing of water against the side of the boat.

After two glasses of wine, I was feeling a bit buzzed, and Zuko was obviously content. I smiled to myself, ready for the next step. I slid on top of him, and he looked up at me. I gave him a light kiss before I loosened his collar and started to unbutton his shirt.

**(hot Zutara smut here. You know the drill, go to my profile and follow the link to my uncut version of this story. Stupid FFN and stupid soccer moms for making me do this...)**

o0o0o0o

Katara

I lay there contently, my robes in open disarray as I sipped some wine, basking in the afterglow as I felt Zuko's hand caress mine. He had pulled the drapes open a bit, just enough to admit a breeze but still maintaining our privacy.

"We really must do this more often." Zuko whispered into my ear as he kissed along the earlobe.

"Great minds think alike."

In response, he trailed a lazy line of kisses along my throat down to a breast, playing with it a bit.

"That's not all I have planned for today, my lord."

"Is that so?"

I smiled. "But of course not, there is still dinner."

"And what did you have in mind?"

"A quiet meal in my garden."

"Sounds divine." He gave me a kiss.

In a couple of hours, after we had each spent a bit of time alone reading or studying, I had my bungalow set up for dinner. We would be eating on the veranda overlooking the pond. I made sure everything was meticulously arranged. Three cushions, three places, with dishes arranged in a careful manner to be most pleasing to the eye. The scent of the hot and savory spices wafted over to my nose, making me smile. The Prince, who had been leaning against the railing and looking at the ruby peacock wandering along the other side of the pond, came at my call to sit down.

Kuzon stared at the table curiously as he sat down, registering that there were three place settings, not two.

"Who is sitting with us?" he asked. I smiled down at him.

"Him." I stated, seeing a red-robed figure emerge through the curve of the path. My husband came down the path, followed by a couple of guards. As he approached the veranda, I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes when he registered his son, but he said nothing. His guards took their posts, standing near my own as the servants waited nearby, all of them giving us a wide berth so we could talk in private.

The Prince and I both inclined our heads, giving him the proper greeting. He inclined his head in return and took his seat. The meal commenced, and I sought a way to break the silence. Why didn't Zuko make small talk with his son? Did he not like his son? I had no problem spending casual time with the Prince, why should my husband? I caught Kuzon glancing at his father curiously, and I could see that he wanted to speak, and to be acknowledged. So, I decided to initiate the contact, and hopefully bring them closer.

"Isn't it so peaceful out here? I thought that all of us could use a nice and relaxing dinner, and take a bit of time out of our schedules to appreciate the beauty of this twilight." I said sweetly. Kuzon smiled up at me happily, while Zuko's face remained blank.

"Why don't you tell your lord what you told me before dinner?" I asked, prompting him to initiate the conversation.

"My lord, I was working on my Firebending with Master Jeong Jeong. I learned a new technique today, and Master says that I did an excellent job, and that he was very pleased with me. He said that I was ready to move on to the next technique." Kuzon stated cheerfully after I gave him an encouraging smile.

Jeong Jeong was stern, but he always treated me respectfully, and I liked him. I knew that for him to actually compliment Kuzon was no small feat. I had Kuzon demonstrate the move to me before supper. It was rather simple, compared to the impressive feats that I had seen Zuko perform with his Firebending. But for a five-year-old, he was doing well. I understood that he was a good student in most if not all of his subjects. He was none too fond of mathematics and had said to me one day that he didn't see why he had to keep adding and subtracting numbers. He was always glad for the days that his teachers concentrated on history or literature.

I glanced towards my husband to see his reaction. I prayed that he would give Kuzon an encouraging response, or some praise.

"It's important to make progress. Higher level moves will take more time to master, so practice harder." the Fire Lord stated in a calm tone before he took a bite of his food. Well… that was not the response that Kuzon or I were looking for. I tried to coax a warmer response from him.

"Kuzon showed me the move before supper. I think he did a wonderful job. He works so hard in his lessons." I stated in a soft voice, looking at my husband, pleading with my eyes.

"As well he should. He will be Fire Lord one day, and that requires a lot of hard work." Zuko replied in the same calm tone. I held back a soft sigh. Everyone needed a kind word now and then, to encourage them.

"Perhaps, when we are finished with supper, Kuzon could demonstrate." I asked in a final effort to get my husband to open up.

"If Jeong Jeong says that Kuzon is doing well, I will take his word for it. A demonstration is not necessary." my husband stated. I knew him well enough to see that the subject was to be dropped, so I said no more of it. I shot Kuzon a glance, seeing that he looked saddened at his father's lack of enthusiasm. The rest of the meal continued in silence, and my appetite was affected by my stepson's unhappiness and my husband's coldness. I did not eat much, and when the meal was over, I looked at both of them.

"Perhaps we could all take a walk together." I suggested hopefully. The Prince's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, and Zuko did not reply right away, before he gave a brief nod. However, the walk was just as silent as supper was, and I did not enjoy it as I would normally have.

After the warmth and emotion Zuko had showed me this afternoon, how could he be like this?

o0o0o0o

Zuko

My wife was waiting in bed when I came out of my meditation chamber. I removed my robe and crawled under the covers, feeling reassured by her presence. Sometimes I would tell her to stay in her room, but tonight was not one of these nights.

"May we talk?" she asked softly as I settled beside her. I nodded and draped an arm across her middle as I looked down at her.

"My lord… I do not desire to offend. But, is there something about your son that makes you dislike him?" she asked tentatively.

"Why do you think I dislike him?" I asked. I never mistreated my son or was cruel to him.

"You don't… seem to like being around him, nor do I hear you encourage him. You didn't want him to do a demonstration for you. I suggested it because I had thought it would please you."

There was a reason I did not desire a demonstration. My sister and I had been paraded before our father and grandfather often enough to display our skills. I had no desire to put that pressure on my son, and I knew he did well, as evinced by my private observation of him this morning, something I did on a regular basis. Without knowing that I watched, my son did his lessons without any pressure to perform, and I got an honest assessment of his skills. I was pleased with his progress in his classes, and had his tutors, physician, and nurse keep me updated on his progress, health, and needs.

I was proud of my son and pleased with him. I ensured that he had what he needed, and made sure he did not turn out spoiled like my sister had been. Noblemen often gave too many privileges to their children, but I was not like that. My son would be strong and fair, a suitable heir.

"That is not what will please me. You are what pleases me. Do not concern yourself with my son." I stated.

"Why not? I enjoy spending time with him. He's a wonderful little boy, but he also needs you. He looks up to you to set a example, but when you act towards him coolly, he becomes sad."

"He has all of his needs met. He is getting the best education and care possible. He has a nurse to attend to him. The attention I give him is adequate." I stated calmly.

"But…"

"End of discussion." I said. She stared at me for a moment, and I thought she would argue. She gave me a brief nod before rolling over, pulling the blanket up to her chin.


	18. All That's Wanted

Kiss of Fire

Chapter Eighteen – All That's Wanted

About 3 months have passed since the events of the last chapter, Zuko and Katara have been married for about half a year now.

o0o0o0o

Katara

19 Years ASC (Late February, 1120)

I learned during the winter that it never snowed in Sozun. It did snow in the northern and the southernmost parts of the Fire Nation and in some of the mountains, but not on the islands that were considered the heart of the lands that my husband ruled over.

The winter days did grow cool enough for me to require a cloak or a thick robe when I went outside, but it felt strange to see the winter solstice come and go without any kind of snow. In Omashu it had snowed, and even more so in Water Tribe lands.

I missed my parents, and we exchanged letters and gifts often. Strangely enough, as I spent time here, I found myself missing the city of Omashu less and less despite the fact that I longed to see my parents again. Enki was becoming a distant thought as well, and the feelings I had for him… I realized that it was nothing more than being flattered that a handsome and powerful man had taken notice of me.

I had a husband who never stopped desiring me. Ever since we came here, we shared the same bed every night, whether his or mine. It was half a year since we had met, and he never took any concubines. And even when he simply held me or lay next to me, I could feel his need for me. I could not help but respond to that with my own need. I needed a husband who cherished me, and Zuko did just that. He did not have to put it in words, and he rarely ever spoke of his feelings, but I could see it in his eyes.

He was generous with me, making sure I had a good allowance and a suitable staff of servants, he often gave me gifts, whether it was a simple flower from the garden, a new book, or an exquisite robe or piece of jewelry. He put opportunities in my hands, including an education many men would envy. Knowing how to Waterbend was one thing, but it was exciting to learn how to use my body to fight, and to become strong. I was flattered and honored that my husband encouraged this from me.

Every time I prayed, I prayed for my husband to always cherish me, among other things. I hated to admit it, but I cared for him deeply. I was glad when he would take me in my arms, and I felt safe in his presence. Sometimes I was overwhelmed by my feelings for him, the familiarity that surged through me at times, but he remained secretive about that as he had always been.

Kuzon and I grew closer. I cared for him as much as a mother could care for her child, and in a way, he was. An Mei and I were close, and I gave Kuzon the same affection that An Mei gave me. It warmed my heart to see the joy in his eyes when I came to visit him, or invited him to my suite for lunch or a game. I still tried to get the Fire Lord to pay more attention to his son, but every attempt I made was rebuffed or ignored. I tried to make up for Zuko's lack of attention by giving him my own, but I was no replacement for the father he needed.

The Winter Solstice and the New Year's celebrations went off smoothly, with reveling out in the city on both festivals, and gifts exchanged among the Palace servants. My husband seemed to enjoy the celebrations, and we even went to an Agni Odori dance for the Solstice celebration. On the New Year's celebration, I was treated to the most spectacular display of fireworks I had ever seen, and Zuko seemed happy that I was so delighted. Kuzon was with us both times, but Zuko's attention to his son was the same as it always was, and it was I who made sure that he had fun.

In midwinter was Kuzon's sixth birthday. I wanted to make it a special occasion for him, and met with Kamas to see how it should be done. I learned that Kamas, as the master of Kuzon's tutors, had abbreviated the lessons so that the Prince would have more time to play and relax.

I already had a few gifts for the Prince, and I placed an order to the kitchen for a very special lunch, one that I felt he would enjoy.

When I knew he was finished with his lessons, I went to his apartment with a few wrapped gifts in my arms. There was one more gift in my room, but I was saving it for later. As I expected, he ran to me and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my hips as I laughed and tried to not drop the packages in my arms.

"I missed you, my lady." Kuzon stated happily, barely noticing what I had in my arms as I set them down. It warmed my heart to see that Kuzon was happier to see me than the packages. I knew that children often went for the prizes if they knew there were some.

"I missed you too, my Prince. Happy birthday to you. Do you feel older and wiser today?" I teased as I sat down in one of the plush red chairs. Kuzon stood silently for a moment, seeming to ponder my question.

"Should I be?" he asked, all seriousness in his tone. I laughed and held out my arms to him, inviting him to snuggle in my lap.

"No, you don't have to be. I was just asking." I replied after the Prince had ensconced himself into my lap, his head against my chest as I stroked his hair. I looked up to see Mara scowling at me a little, as if she disapproved of me socializing with Kuzon. I stared back at her challengingly.

There was friction between Kuzon's nurse and myself, and had been since my arrival at the Palace. She was a fair nurse to Kuzon, seeing that his needs were attended to and she did her job well. But I later learned that she looked down at the other nations. Even though I was Fire Lady, I was no exception because of my heritage.

I waved my hand in a sharp and dismissive gesture, and she whipped around to leave. I knew that Kuzon did not like her, and I took Kuzon from Mara as often as I could, even if I just had to balance the household accounts within my apartments. Kuzon would sit quietly nearby and play Pai Sho with Hinode or play cat's cradle with her or one of my other servants while I was at the books while I kept an eye on him. Since I was Fire Lady, I could do that, and Mara was resentful of her charge spending so much time with a Water Tribe woman and clearly favoring the company of what she considered to be a savage.

Kuzon snuggled more into my lap as I kept my arms around him. I cherished the bond he and I shared, and I placed a kiss on his forehead before he beamed up at me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked softly and he nodded.

"Good, because I have a special lunch planned for the two of us." I stated, and he gave me an eager smile. I had already placed the order for it, so it would be up shortly.

"It should come soon. Why don't you open the gifts I brought for you?" I coaxed as I helped him out of my lap.

I had tried to pick out the best gifts that I could. He did not need new clothes or decorative trinkets, and I wanted to give him something he would really appreciate. He liked to paint, and sometimes he would use his calligraphy supplies to do so. I knew enough about painting from An Mei to know that this was not enough, so I had found watercolors along with paper and brushes for him, and had this all wrapped up in the packages I brought.

Kuzon stared curiously at the paints I brought for him, and I pointed out to him that he could now paint in colors, and he had extra paper and different sized brushes to make any kind of picture he wanted. My reward for this was a fierce hug from Kuzon and I could not help but smile at his heartfelt appreciation.

For lunch, I had ordered the Prince's favorite foods and treats. We sat on the low table near the fireplace, where a fire cheerfully drove away any cool air that sneaked in from outside.

He had received other gifts as I saw after lunch. Clothes, books, some more miniature figures for his toy Palace among other things. But the Fire Lord himself was nowhere to be seen, nor had he given the gifts to his son in person. I was sad that Zuko could not take out some time from his schedule to personally celebrate with his son.

We spent the afternoon together, and I showed him how to mix paints and prepare them. An Mei had offered to teach me to paint and I had tried to learn, but it was not one of my talents. But I did not forget the way she had shown me how to prepare my workspace, and I smiled as the Prince played with his brushes, making experimental strokes on a piece of paper as he painted swirls and lines and a few words.

There was a gentle knock on the door to Kuzon's apartments, and the nurse went to answer it. It was Kamas, with a package behind his back. I was surprised to see him, but I beckoned him to come in after he bowed and gave the Prince and me the proper greetings.

"How are you today, my Prince?" Kamas asked with a deep bow, and Kuzon smiled.

"Very good!" Kuzon replied cheerily. Kamas was one of Kuzon's role models, and I liked Kamas as well. I grew closer to him during my time here and respected his opinions and advice. Zuko's chief adviser was an open-minded man who encouraged Kuzon to think and use his imagination and ask questions, and welcomed my own inquiries as well.

Kuzon waved his arm for Kamas to sit and the older man did so, almost looking out of place at the low table in his armor and cloak.

"I have a gift for you, my Prince. Can you guess what is in it?" he asked, procuring the package and placing it on the table. It was rectangular and as deep as the length of my finger, about the length of my forearm and hand, and half as wide. The Prince handled the package curiously, turning it over in his small hands as Kamas and I watched. He shook it lightly, and I heard rattling inside.

"Go ahead and open it." Kamas offered. Kuzon untied the string and unwrapped the red and gold paper, seeing a lacquered box inside. On one side, I could see a small golden clasp, and wondered what was inside.

"Is it a game?" the Prince asked as he looked up at Kamas.

"Perhaps it is." Kamas replied cryptically, and Kuzon ran his fingers along the edges, fingering the clasp.

"A puzzle… I think?" he asked, rattling the slender box again.

"So sure of that?"

"It feels like one." Kuzon replied as he set it down on the table to open it.

"Ahh, but many games are puzzles… in a way."

"A game that's a puzzle?"

"If you want to call it that. Go on, open it." Kamas replied with a small but kind smile. It was clear that he was fond of the boy. He had no children of his own despite his efforts with Peony, and it made me feel sad, for I had no doubt Kamas would be a excellent husband and father. But it was none of my business, so I left Kamas and his wife alone on that matter.

The Prince undid the clasp, and the box opened into a perfect square, with smaller light and dark squares running along its entire face. There were figurines too, light and dark, and some of them resembled people.

"For a most brilliant student whose curiosity matches his desire for learning." Kamas stated as Kuzon picked up a few of the pieces to examine them.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. I had never seen such a game.

"It is an old game, older than anyone knows, but it valued for the things it can teach and the pleasure that it gives. See, both sides have the same amount of pieces and can use them in a set of orderly moves. Each piece has its own set of moves, and the goal is to capture the other side's King." he explained to Kuzon, picking up what was obviously the piece he had just been talking about. I nodded silently as Kamas set the pieces on the board at either side.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. As Fire Lady, I could stay if I pleased, but I had no desire to interfere with Kamas and Kuzon, and I never interrupted the Prince's lessons. I remained out of men's affairs unless personally invited by Zuko, and advised my husband privately.

"Oh no, my lady. It would be my pleasure and honor for you to stay with us. And you would enjoy this game as well, I am sure of that." Kamas stated. When he looked at me, I could see that he truly meant it. I smiled, and watched as Kamas pointed out various rules of the game, helping Kuzon to decide where he could move his pieces.

The game ended in a draw, and Kamas gave the Prince a few more pointers, promising to teach him more during their next lesson together.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

When Kamas left, Miumi took me into her arms again. I liked to sit in her lap and cuddle with her as she would tell me a story or sing to me. Sometimes I told her about my day. But sometimes we just said nothing. It was always nice to be with her because she was so warm and snuggly. And she always listened to me. And she told me to call her Miumi, not Lady, when we were alone.

We took a walk outside. It was a sunny day but it was cold and Miumi put a soft and warm robe on me. I was a little sad because there were no turtle-ducks in the ponds.

"I have one more present for you." Miumi said to me. She always looked so nice when she smiled. What present did she have for me? I was happy with the paints she gave me and I couldn't think of anything better.

"Come with me, Kuzon. We'll have dinner in my rooms. I'm hiding your present there."

We went to her rooms. "See if you can find your present." Miumi said as she sat down, smiling at me. I looked around the parlor. There were so many places to hide something! I looked under the sofa and table and behind the armoire. Miumi continued smiling at me.

"You're getting colder… no, warmer…" she teased me, giving me hints as I walked around the room.

"Warmer!" she laughed, clapping her hands as I walked towards the folding screen. I walked around it and saw something wrapped in red paper.

"Why don't you bring it out here?" she asked and I put it on the table. It was large and flat and had been a little hard to carry. But it was pretty light.

"I hope you enjoy the present." Miumi said with a smile, and I smiled back before I opened the paper.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Kuzon's eyes lit up with delight when he saw the kite that lay there for him. I had gone to the artists' quarter of the Palace grounds, where fine works of art and ornaments were made for the Palace.

I had put my proposal to the master of this guild, and in a few days, he had created this kite with his own hands. He was a skillful man, and warm and kind to me. He had presented the finished product to me with a flourish, and I had rewarded him well.

The kite was in the shape of a phoenix, with a long tail of silk feathers that would trail behind it as it flew. Thin but firm bamboo sticks gave it its form, and the silk that covered it was exquisitely hand-painted in various shades of red and gold. When it was in the air, it would truly be spectacular.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you out to fly it. Would you like that?" I asked. He nodded eagerly.

He crawled into my lap and I sang him a song that my mother sang to me before she died.

"Thank you." Kuzon murmured softly after a while, and I looked down at him.

"Thank you for what?" I asked curiously. He looked up at me with these golden eyes, so much like his father's.

"For being here." he replied simply and I smiled, kissing his forehead.

It would soon be time for him to go to sleep, but I held him still, knowing he liked being in my lap, and this was his special day, after all. I closed my eyes, resting my chin on the top of his head.

I heard the door open and opened my eyes to see my husband. He stared at the two of us silently for a moment, and I quickly bowed my head.

"Good evening, my lord." I stated calmly. Kuzon opened his eyes and repeated my greeting.

"I trust you received all of your gifts and enjoyed them." Zuko said to his son in a calm tone, as if discussing the weather. Kuzon nodded.

"I am most grateful for the gifts, my lord, and I shall cherish them."

"Very good, Kuzon. You earned the gifts. They are yours to enjoy." the Fire Lord stated in the closest thing to a compliment I had heard directed from him to Kuzon in a while. I waited for him to wish his son a happy birthday, or give him such belated words.

"It is getting late for you, Kuzon. Time for bed." Zuko stated, motioning for his son to leave.

Without a word, the Prince crawled off my lap and bowed to his father, wishing him a good night. Zuko inclined his head slightly.

"Remember tomorrow." I called out after him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me before leaving my apartments. The Fire Lord closed the door. He was dressed more casually, without the stiff robes he wore in Court. I could see that this meant we were to spend the night in my apartments.

"Let's go to bed." the Fire Lord stated. The tone in his voice made it clear what he wished from me, and I usually agreed to it, unless it was my time of the month, which he always respected. Should it be that time, he remained affectionate to me, but he held back his needs and showed me a respect that few men had regarding feminine matters.

It wasn't my time now, but I decided to refuse. I had had it with my husband's cold treatment of his son, and the pain that I saw in Kuzon's eyes whenever his fatherdenied him the affection or approval he desired. Something stirred in me, along with my defiance, something that I had not shown in a long time, and my resolve strengthened as I went to my washroom to get ready for the night.

He lay in bed waiting for me, and I emerged from the washroom wearing a very modest nightgown. I did not remove it as I settled in bed.

"Take that off." Zuko whispered, staring at me hungrily.

"No." I replied. He looked surprised, and I had to hold back a smirk. It felt good to stand up to him.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate the way you act." I stated firmly.

"Come again?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't treat Kuzon like your son and sometimes I feel as if you are a stranger to me." I replied, thinking about the times he had been aloof or secretive to me. "But how you treat me, is the least of my concerns now. What I'm more worried about is Kuzon. You say nothing to him all day and then when you see him, you barely say anything to him. You don't wish him a happy birthday, and you just dismiss him. It's like you hate him."

"I don't hate him." Zuko replied indignantly, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Then why do you treat him like that? Have you ever hugged him or said anything nice to him?"

"He is well cared for and has his needs met. And I have a Nation to run." he said stiffly.

"He doesn't need your attention all day. Is it so much to ask for a gentle touch or a kind word here and there? He's your child!"

"He is my heir, and I will decide how he is raised." he replied. I glared at him hard.

"You know, if you continue treating him like this he will grow to resent you. He will give up trying to get your attention. Have you ever stopped to consider how he feels?"

"He is my heir and I make sure he has what he needs." my husband stated.

"I know he is your heir, but he is a child as well. He is your son… Zuko." I whispered.

He stared at me silently, and his expression was unreadable. I climbed out of the bed and moved to the other room, picking the phoenix kite off the table and placing it behind the screen so it would be out of the way. I turned to see him standing in the doorway, clad in nothing but black silk hakama. The loose pants looked good on him, but right now I was too upset to visually appreciate him.

"I do not mistreat him. He is cared for." he stated as he stared down at me.

"I do not deny that he is provided for. But what he lacks is the love of his own father. Have you seen how hurt he looks when you ignore him? It breaks my heart to see him pine for your attention. Is there something so terrible about Kuzon that you cannot stand to give him a kind word or touch?"

"He's from the union I had with my concubine to produce an heir for the line of Agni."

"I can understand if you did not love your concubine but this is your son. He needs you. I see how he looks at you. He longs for your love." I stated. I saw a glimmer of something in his eyes, but he remained silent.

"So you have no love to give anyone? Fine." I said coldly, turning my back to him.

"Don't say that."

"Don't do this to me, my lord... please." I whispered as I turned back to him. He clenched his fists.

"Do what to you? I'm the man who married you and I brought you here to be with me."

"For what?" I demanded.

"For me." he stated calmly. I glared at him, and he glared right back at me.

"Fine. That's all I'm good for, warming your bed." I snapped. He stared at me challengingly, before a small smirk crept across his face.

"Go to hell!" I screamed at him. I knew that I was playing with fire, literally and figuratively, but I was fed up and frustrated. If there had been a suitable amount of water nearby, I would have literally drenched him in it. I had to stifle a laugh at the mental image of a soaking wet Fire Lord, and I bit my lip when I was suddenly struck with the mental image of him encased in ice. That mental image was eerily familiar, as if I had actually done that to him before.

"Been there, done that." Zuko growled.

"Whatever." I huffed, rising from the chair and stalking past him to go to bed, slamming my door shut. He did not come to bed or demand that I open the door, and I figured he had gone to his own bed. It would be the first… time in our marriage that I had slept alone, and I felt apprehensive.

It was a while since I had been so… defiant, but I felt that I had to stand up for Kuzon. My husband was… an arrogant and insensitive bastard! I mentally raged at him, hating his attitude. My defiance and anger bubbled up inside of me, and if he came back, seeking my affection again, I would turn him down. Let him see what it was like to have affection denied him!

o0o0o0o

Zuko

It had been a while since she was defiant, and I found it refreshing. I tried to encourage her to be strong, by having giving her a few tutors to continue her education, and encouraging her to advise me. I liked to watch her Waterbend, and I had shown her countless times that I cherished her.

But I did not like it when she was defiant to me in the way that she had just been. I kept her past a secret from her because of the pain that had been in it, and I simply wanted to protect her. I felt that I owed her that, at least. It had been so painful for me to lose Katara, and now that she was back, I was determined to keep her safe and happy. I felt content when she was close, and I loved having her in my arms. There was no way that I was going to lose that again.

I was jealous of my son, though I did not realize it. Katara lavished him with affection, and clearly liked being around him. It reminded me too much of the Avatar and how Katara had treated him so warmly back then. I remember the times when they would laugh together, or he would help her with a chore. He had looked at her so adoringly, the same way that Kuzon did, and I had hated it that she would look at him affectionately and not at me.

I let my jealousy turn me against my son. I gave him what he needed, made sure that he was well cared for, but I refused to see that he also needed the attention of his parents. My mother left when I was young, and my father scarred me. I had no idea how to be a parent, and without my uncle around, I had no confidence in my parenting abilities.

I was deeply unsettled by my wife's words, and her angry defiance. I wanted her to accept what I had given her, and to stop trying to dig up her past or give Kuzon attention that she should be giving me! I was the Fire Lord – ruler of the Nation. I had worked hard for all I had, and I would be damned if I lost my wife.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I had expected to wake alone. But the Fire Lord was spooned up to me. I held back a dry smirk at this surprise. When I stirred, so did he, and he placed kisses along my neck. I started to stiffen, determined to punish him by withholding my affection.

He caressed my arm, continuing to kiss me, but I started to wiggle away.

"It's okay…" he murmured, pulling me back.

"Okay?" I repeated.

"Everything is fine." he stated simply, rolling over onto his back, seemingly having no concern in the world. I stopped my struggle, wondering what he meant. Did this mean that my words had gotten through to him and he would change his behavior? I lay there, letting him snuggle with me when he pulled me close again, so that I was partially on top of him. It felt good to have him hold me like this, and I shifted around, rolling over to face him. He kissed my forehead, but I had already stiffened. When I moved, I felt something under the bed.

I pulled the blankets away and stared at the sight before me. Around my ankle was a thick golden shackle… with a chain leading from it to the bedpost.

o0o0o0o

I apologize for the lateness of the update of chapter 17, I had a lot on my plate for a couple of months. To make up for that, I decided to go ahead and post this chapter ahead of schedule. As always, reviews are much welcome and appreciated.


	19. Battle For Affection

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Nineteen – Battle for Affection

o0o0o0o

Katara

As soon as I saw the chain around my foot, I gasped and immediately jerked away from the Fire Lord. I quickly sat up and examined the fetter that had been placed just above my foot. The cuff was thick and made from gold, and I could not find a keyhole. It appeared as if the fetter had been shut with a burst of carefully-placed Firebending.

"Did you sleep well?" the Fire Lord asked as if there was nothing out of the ordinary. I glared at him.

"You have no place saying what you did last night." Zuko stated casually, seemingly unfazed by my glare.

"This isn't funny."

"It's not a joke. You will remain like that, until you learn to behave yourself properly."

"Is this because of Kuzon?" I asked acidly.

"Part of it, yes. He is cared for, and you have duties of your own." the Fire Lord replied with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so against my spending time with him?"

"I brought you here to be my companion, not his." he stated before sliding out of the bed. I was so stunned at his words that I did not have an immediate response. He seemed to tower over me, looking almost out of place in his scarlet robes in this blue room.

"So that's all I am, a bed-warmer?" I asked, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. A wry smirk formed on his lips.

"If you want to call it that." he replied, his smirk widening even more. I growled and climbed off the bed, lunging at him. He caught me easily, and held me by my wrists as I railed at him, trying to kick him.

"Let me out of this thing!" I cried out. He continued to hold onto my hands.

"No." he stated simply, "You will remain here in your apartment, and I expect the bed to be warm when I retire for the night." Zuko added in an infuriatingly calm tone.

"Let me go, please!"

"No."

"Let me go!" I begged again, trying to wrest myself from his grasp.

"Why would I let my bed-warmer go?" he asked. I stiffened and looked down. His hand released me, and my arms fell to my sides. I felt degraded.

"How long are you going to leave me like this?"

"That's up to you. I think you know what I mean." he stated as he turned to leave.

I took a deep breath, my rage building up again. He may be lord of the entire Fire Nation, but he had no right to treat me like this! I eyed the pitcher at the side of the bed, the white porcelain with an intricate blue design that had been one of Zuko's gifts to me.

With a flick of my arm, I lifted the water out of the pitcher and flung it at him, causing the water whip to lash him across his rear end neatly. It made a sharp and satisfying sound, and I smirked to myself as he gave out a surprised yelp. Before he could turn around, I whipped his butt again from the other side, leaving a wet 'X' on the fabric of his pants. He spun around to glare at me.

"I'm not letting you push me around, _husband_. Enough is enough. Unchain me."

"Do you want a shorter leash?" he growled, stepping towards me. I narrowed my eyes, even though anyone else in my position would have been quaking in fear.

"_Bring it_." I growled. His eyes flickered at me angrily, but I stood my ground.

"You are toeing the line, Waterbender!" he stated, taking another step towards me. I had no idea where my defiance was coming from, but it was exhilarating and I refused to kowtow to him. I stood with my feet apart, in a firm stance as I had been taught in my martial arts lessons. I was by no means a master warrior, but I certainly was proficient enough.

"Think you can take me down?" Zuko asked with an insolent grin.

"Take the chain off, and we'll see!" I retorted hotly. He simply laughed at me before he picked up his robe off the foot of the bed and put it on, covering up his wet behind.

"Nice try. But you're going to stay here, and keep the bed warm. And if you try to remove the chain in any way… I will replace it with one of heavy steel." he stated before striding out of the room.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I left her like that, and ignored her angry scream as I went through the entrance to her apartments. She would learn her lesson. I was not going to lose her – not to anyone. She would remain with me, always.

I went to Court as usual, and conducted my duties as I always did. Afterward, I had a light meal, took a shower, and dressed comfortably, making my way to my wife's apartments. She was a fierce and independent spirit, and I knew she had to hate the chain. I knew she liked to move about a lot during the day if she was not at Court with me.

Usually, she slept in my bed after she prepared herself for the night, but sometimes I liked to tell her to stay in her apartment, and I would visit her. Her room was so different from mine, and a welcome change at times. She was at the desk in her study, going over some papers. I made my presence known by clearing my throat.

She looked up at me and regarded me calmly, giving me the proper greeting and inclining her head slightly before looking back down at her work. I furrowed my eyebrow and came closer.

"I am almost done with the household accounts, my lord. I just need to look at a couple more reports and mark them down before my total is done and then it will be ready for you to approve it."

Every month, the various departments made up reports of their expenses and just where the money allotted to them went. The same was done for profits, and trades. My wife, with the help of Ging Lei, balanced the accounts and made sure that each gold coin was accounted for. I alone held the keys to the treasury and vault, for I had no desire for anyone else to try to steal or skim funds. When I approved of the budget, I would open the treasury for the necessary transactions, or to deposit money from taxes.

"That can wait for tomorrow, wife. I want you in bed now." I stated, in a husky tone. I had as much of an effect on my wife as she did on me, and the pleasures we shared were many and satisfying. Usually, when I spoke this way, she would hasten to bed, and eagerly share herself with me. Tonight however, she did not look up at me. She continued writing, making neat marks on the paper with her brush.

"Did you not hear what I said? Did I not tell you this morning that the bed was to be warm?"

"I heard you, crystal clear. And the bed is indeed warm, my lord. It should meet your satisfaction." she replied cryptically.

I was about to ask her just what she meant, but I decided to go and see for myself. The fireplace in her room was lit and cast a cheerful glow about the room. The bed did not look any different to me, but I sensed heat. As a master Firebender, I could feel heat, and I followed it to the foot of the bed. I pulled back the comforter and blankets to see several ceramic lacquered foot-warmers, positioned here and there on the bed to ensure that the sleeper would be warm and comfortable through the night.

o0o0o0o

Katara

The Fire Lord said nothing about the bed-heaters. He said nothing to me either, and breakfast the following morning was spent in silence. I knew he wanted me to apologize and submit, and he stood at the doorway before he left, looking back at me, waiting. I simply stared back at him, thinking about the 'X' I had made on his ass.

The chain was long enough to let me move around to the washroom or other rooms in my apartment, but it stopped about halfway through my front room. Though the settings were comfortable and plush, it did not take long for me to get bored. I longed to go outside and Waterbend, to walk through the gardens or Palace, or to exercise under my martial arts teacher.

I managed to occupy myself with the bookkeeping, writing a letter to my parents, reading a book, and playing some Pai Sho with Hinode, and discussing history with Hana. But this was my second day of confinement, and it was difficult because I did not know how much longer this might go on. I had a small staff of servants, but only Hana and Hinode knew of my chain, and I told them to keep it that way.

I felt terrible about Kuzon, for I knew he had been waiting for me yesterday to fly his new kite with him. This was exacerbated by the fact that I was unable to send a message to him. I had tried to send one, and had Hinode deliver it by hand, only to have her return to me and say that I was barred from all contact with the Prince. That saddened and angered me, and I wondered if Kuzon had tried to send me a message as well.

That night, the Fire Lord came to me again. This time, I gave him a brief greeting and went back to reading my book near the fire.

"Come to bed with me." he whispered, leaning over so that I could feel his hot breath on my ear. I held back a shiver as he slid his hand along my shoulder.

"Come, my Waterbender. I need you." he continued, his voice husky. I held back a moan and kept my eyes fixed on the words in front of me even though I was unable to focus on them.

"I want you. You're so warm… and you taste good. I long to taste of you. I'm so thirsty..." his voice dropped even lower, and I blushed. He was magnificent with using his tongue, and he could do incredible things with it at various points of my body. He took my hand, and started to tug me out of the chair, but I refused to move.

"I cannot enjoy myself as you would want me to, as the shackle is rather uncomfortable." I stated calmly.

"Understandable. Well, you know what you need to do to get that shackle off." the Fire Lord retorted just as calmly. I swallowed back a biting remark and stared up at him defiantly, shaking my head.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

After another night of her being cold to me, I decided to try a new tactic. I came to her the next night with lilies, which I knew she adored, moon-peaches, and almond dumplings. I had earrings and a necklace for her, made of silver and sapphire.

She ignored all the presents, and turned away when I tried to touch her. I hated to admit it, but I admired her stubbornness even as it infuriated me.

o0o0o0o

Katara

He came to me the next night, and had the servants bring some tea. I sat across the low table from him calmly, saying nothing to him as I sipped my tea.

"There's a performance at the Theater Imperial tomorrow night." he stated. I looked up at him curiously. We had been to the theater last month, for a play. The Imperial was the best theater in the entire city, and the play had been dazzling. It was rare that I was able to travel beyond the Palace walls, so this would be a real treat for me.

'That sounds wonderful, my lord." I stated, trying to not sound overly enthusiastic.

"It does, doesn't it? We're due for a night out of enjoyment and relaxation." Zuko stated, sipping his tea and I smiled.

"Perhaps we could take a walk as well." I suggested and he set down his cup, nodding in agreement.

"Of course, you will need to unchain me." I pointed out gently.

"How could I forget that?" he responded dryly, "How could I expect you to enjoy the outdoors with a shackle around your ankle?"

"Yes, my lord." I said, eager for him to do it. He stared at me with a small smirk, and I realized that the offer of going to the theater was another ploy of his. He had to know that I was bored from my confinement, and mentioning the theater or a walk would only make me feel more edgy and desperate to get out of the chain. But I refused to kowtow to him. Instead, I primly extended my leg, the golden shackle in plain view of the Fire Lord. He glanced at it for a moment and back at me.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for you to remove the chain. Why don't you do it, so we can get on with our lives, and I can decide what to wear for tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I'm sure you're eager to do that, wife, but there is something you must do first."

"Bastard." was all I said.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The next night, neither of us said anything at all. Dinner was silent, and when I touched her, she did not respond. I was trying to be patient, and not to yell at her or order her about. Why did she have to be so stubborn? All I saw was defiance when I stared into her eyes. There was no doubt I admired Katara's spirit, but I was growing frustrated.

I ran my fingers along her hair and face, I tugged at her robe, I squeezed her hand. _Look at me, Waterbender!_ I mentally commanded her as I touched her chin. She did, and our eyes locked onto each other's. I silently challenged her to speak or blink, and I could tell by her gaze that she was doing the same.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I waited and waited for Miumi to come. She never came when she promised to fly the kite with me. I had asked Nurse where she was, and Nurse said she was busy. I said I wanted her, but Nurse told me to be a good boy and study.

I wrote Miumi a letter and said that I missed her and wanted to play with her. After all, she said I could send her a message whenever I was lonely. Nurse refused to deliver it for me. I asked the guards at my door to please give it to Miumi. But they said that they were under orders.

I waited and waited and I tried to deliver more letters. I wanted to fly my kite. I wanted to play outside. I wanted to be held and sang to and have my forehead kissed. Nurse was always bossing me around and my teachers bossed me too. I could count on all the fingers on one hand how many days I had not seen Miumi.

"I want to go outside!" I said, going up to Nurse. She was knitting a shawl for herself.

"It is too cold, Prince Kuzon."

"I'll wear my coat. Miumi always puts a coat on me when it's cold!"

"It is not her place to raise the Prince. Your father brought me here to take care of you. Not her."

"I want her!" I stated in my firmest voice. Nurse looked even more sour than usual.

"She has her own duties to do. She's here to serve the Fire Lord, not you."

I crossed my arms and turned around to go to my bedroom. I sat in a chair and pouted. I did not cry, because I was Prince of the Fire Nation, and princes did not cry. But I missed her! I was tired of waiting and being told no by Nurse. I was the Prince, and I would become Fire Lord and then everyone would do what I said!

I jumped off my chair and came back into the other room. Nurse looked at me.

"I hope you're in a better mood now, Prince Kuzon." she said. I just stared back at her before I walked to the door. She got up and came after me.

"You are to remain in your apartments, my Prince."

"I'm not your Prince and you can't tell me what to do!"

"Don't take that tone with me. It is my duty to take care of you." Nurse said. I ignored her and continued walking to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. I still ignored her. I reached for the handle and pulled the door open, seeing a few guards and the hallway outside.

"Kuzon, you are to remain in your apartments! You're only to leave it for lessons and when your Lord calls for you."

"You can't tell me what to do! I want to go for a walk!"

"The apartments are big enough for you to walk around. If you're so bored, do some calisthenics or training. You also have some very nice gifts that you got for your birthday."

"I'm going outside." I said in my strongest voice. Nurse jumped from her seat and grabbed my arm, closing the door.

"The Lord has specific orders for your supervision." she said, "Now, you can be a good Prince, and find something to do, or I can inform the Lord that you are being difficult and disobeying his orders." she said this with a sniff.

I went to play with my dollhouse. The Fire Lord doll didn't have a scar on its face like my father did. The Fire Lady doll didn't have blue eyes like Miumi did. But I pretended that they had these, and I put the Fire Lord doll in the throne room, where most of the other dolls were. I put the Fire Lady doll in the garden, and put the little Prince doll in the garden too, next to her. I missed Miumi and I wondered why my father did not like me.

o0o0o0o

Katars

It had been six days now, and I was nearly at the edge of my sanity. Confinement did not suit me well at all, and it was all I could do to not tear my hair out. I had been patient, displaying my defiance towards him in a controlled way. But enough was enough. I wanted out of the chain. I planned to confront him tonight.

Despite the nippiness of the air, I stood out on my balcony, staring out at the expanse before me. Beyond the Palace walls, I could see the ocean, and I felt longing. I wanted to plunge into the ocean and let it take me away. To where, I was not certain.

"My lady… I need to talk with you." I heard Hana's voice state calmly behind me. I turned around to look down at her, seeing that she was bowed.

"What is it?"

"As… your loyal companion, I ask for the freedom to speak honestly." she stated tremulously. My curiosity was piqued, and I approached her, pulling her off her knees.

"You have it. Please… sit down." I asked, waving towards the furniture. She quickly sat down and looked up at me.

"Please, my lady. Give the Lord what he wants. Submit to him! I hate seeing you like this!" she stated vehemently. I was surprised at the emotion in her voice.

"Why are you saying this now?" I asked. She had faithfully served me all week, and had provided me with plenty of diversions. I did not see or sense any difference in her treatment towards me since I had been chained.

"I don't want to see him hurt you or worse, my lady. Please… just submit to him. So far, you've been well off, and I've told those who asked where you were that you were sick, and it is working so far. But he could decide to cut off your supply of food. He could take all of your servants away. You could be moved down to the dungeons. Your rank could be stripped, and you could be demoted to concubine of the lowest rank, or be thrown out altogether! He could order you to be beaten, or whipped. You could be exiled, or sold to one of the nobles for their amusement! Other men might have done any of these things already!" Hana pleaded, reaching out to hold my hands. I was impressed at her display of emotion. We got along well, but I had not thought that she would be so concerned for my welfare. If Zuko did decide to throw me out or some such, Hana would simply go back to live with Kamas.

"Why should you be so concerned for me?" I asked calmly as I let her squeeze my hands.

"Because…" Hana sighed before she looked down.

"You asked to speak truthfully, so do so. And I will not hold it against you." I quietly encouraged her.

"I consider you as a good friend. I… hope you don't think me out of place for saying so. I was brought here to be your teacher and companion… but I truly enjoy your company, my lady."

I stared at her thoughtfully, thinking about the time we had spent together since I had come here, half a year ago. She had taught me so much, and I would be lost without her knowledge. But we also enjoyed walks together, or playing games, or simply chatting. If there were anyone here that I would call a friend, it would be Hana.

I would be sad when she left, for I knew that one day, she would leave me to pursue her own life.

"I don't know where I would be without you. I am most fortunate that Kamas brought you here. You've always been a faithful companion." I stated softly. On impulse, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hugging her. I felt her jump a little in surprise, but then I felt her own arms around my middle.

"Thank you, my lady. You don't deserve to be chained. Even if you were not at fault… please, just give him what he wants. I hate seeing you like this!" Hana begged, staring up at me with light brown eyes.

I held back a sigh. It would be easy to just submit to Zuko, so that I could get the chain off my ankle. I had considered having Hana Firebend it off my leg, or using water to freeze and break the chain, but Zuko's warning hung clear in my mind.

"Let us not speak of that anymore. I need to think." I sighed. Hana nodded and bowed to me before bringing me some tea.

I stood on the balcony in a thick and warm robe, looking at what lay before me. I could see the ocean, and I felt very lonely, knowing that the Palace walls kept me from it.

I remember the day I was brought here. It had been a cool morning, but had quickly warmed in the afternoon as we approached the harbor of Sozun. I had been frightened and nervous about coming to Sozun and had actually contemplated jumping over the side of the Fire Lord's ship.

But I also remembered the shocking feel of déjà vu I had when I saw the city before me – as if I had been here before. But how had that been possible – when I had never come anywhere near Fire Nation before Zuko took me as his?

I closed my eyes, thinking back on that fateful day when I first set eyes upon my new home. As I had felt that the Fire Lord was eerily familiar to me when I had first seen him, I felt the same about Sozun. Why had the city been so familiar to someone seeing it for the first time? Had I dreamed of it?

I rarely ever remembered my dreams. When I was younger, I would lay in bed moments after I had woken, trying to remember what it was that I dreamed of. Once in a while, I would remember an image, but when I tried to think about it, it would disappear, like a wisp of smoke. I would envy the people who were able to dream and remember, such as my stepmother. She had such lovely dreams that she would sometimes paint them.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. My husband often meditated and while I did not quite get into that practice, there were times when I would take a cleansing breath and take several moments to gather myself.

_In my mind, I saw the city again, only I was riding a sky bison._

"_How do you feel?" I heard a familiar voice ask, and I turned around to face the Fire Lord – only he looked my age, and his hair was short and shaggy._

"_Nervous." I heard myself say, and he nodded, making his way towards me and placing his hand on my cheek._

"_It will be okay, Katara." Zuko murmured softly, his golden eyes shining. I leaned my head into his hand, taking immense comfort in his presence and touch. I felt his lips press against my forehead and I let out a soft sigh. The end was imminent, and this fast-approaching battle would determine the outcome of the Great War._

"_How can we not win? It will soon be over, and then…" he trailed off._

'_Then what?" I asked. I was all too aware of the distance between the two of us – the distance that we had been born with. He was Prince of the Fire Nation, and what was I but a Water Tribe peasant. Though we had already come together, and marked the other, we knew that despite our promise to one another, nothing was written in stone. Would outside forces bring our tenure together to an end, or would he be able to keep me at his side?_

"_You'll always be mine, no matter what." Zuko whispered as he stroked my cheek with his thumb._

I gasped softly, my eyes fluttering open as I felt a gentle hand nudge my arm. I turned to see Hana, with a cup of tea in her hands for me.

"Are you well, my lady?" she asked with some concern. I nodded shakily as I took the tea before sipping it, finding comfort in the hot drink. I closed the door to the balcony to keep out the cold breeze, and sat down in a soft armchair, trying to think about the dream I had just had. Like all the others, it eluded me as I grasped for it. I refused to be thwarted, and closed my eyes, trying to push myself in the state that I had just been in.

I don't know how long I was in that state, for I had no more visions as much as I tried. I heard the door to my rooms opened and closed, and I also heard Hana's voice, greeting the Fire Lord. I opened my eyes and finished the rest of my tea even though it was now lukewarm. He came into the room, and sat on the couch across from me, and we regarded each other silently. The tension in the air was thick, but I decided to wait to see what he said before deciding on what I should say.

"I've missed you." the Fire Lord stated evenly as he stared at me.

"You see me every night and stay in my bed." I replied just as calmly. Even though I refused to give him any intimate favors despite his attempts to get them from me, he came every night like clockwork, trying to wear me down.

"I want things to be as they were before." he stated, his eyes flickering towards my chain for a moment.

"Then remove it, and we can go on with out lives, my lord." I replied, folding my hands neatly in my lap after I set down my teacup. The Fire Lord shook his head slowly, and I narrowed my eyes.

"I refuse to apologize for standing up for myself and Kuzon." I stated firmly.

"Submit to me." Zuko replied, ignoring my statement.

"I most certainly will not!"

"How long do you intend to carry this… defiance on?"

"How long do you intend to keep this going?" I shot back. Did he really think he could keep me chained, indefinitely? For a moment, I saw a flicker of uncertainty in his eyes. I thought about what Hana said.

"If you're so desperate to see me submit, why not try something more drastic? Throw me in the dungeons, starve me, beat me, kick me out, demote me… you have limitless options at your disposal, _my lord_." I stated, sarcasm dripping from my voice in the last two words.

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to push you and see how far this can go?" Zuko shot back challengingly. I faltered for a moment. I most certainly did not want to be harmed, or shamed by losing my status. He smirked even more widely and rose from his seat, advancing towards me.

"Do you wish to challenge me, Waterbender? Do you want to see what I can do to you? I am the Fire Lord, ruler of all he sees… including you." His voice became darker, and I swallowed nervously as I backed away from him.

"I do not hesitate to punish those who go against my will. My word is law!" he growled. I steeled myself, figuring that if I was going to go down, I might as well go down fighting.

"And I am not Fire Nation! You have no dominion over the Water!" I cried back. He stiffened and smirked.

"What do you think the Water Tribes will say when they find out that the Fire Lord was very much displeased by his Water Tribe wife?"

I didn't know what to say to that. Our marriage had further cemented the alliance between Fire Nation and Water Tribe, once the news had spread. What if this alliance was to deteriorate because of me? I had no desire to be responsible for that.

"Are… you so willing to punish a tribe because of one person?" I asked.

"Do you want to be responsible for that?" he asked with a growl. I gathered my strength again.

"You're a bastard, to hold that over my head and against them!"

"I still hold the power." he replied with a smirk. Spirits above, I hated that smirk. Most of the time, I did not mind it, especially when that smirk promised me pleasure. But at that moment, all I wanted to do was slap it off his face.

I backed away again, and bumped gently against one of the chests that served as a table. On it were several potted plants, and the chest was positioned against the wall, under the window so the plants could receive the light they needed. I enjoyed having plants in my room.

I grabbed one of the ceramic pots, not caring what was in it, and hurled it at the Fire Lord.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I just barely dodged the flying object, and it crashed at the wall behind me. She had a rather good aim, I could not help but think for myself. I roared at her and sped after her, hearing her scream as I chased her. I stepped hard on the chain and when it came short for her, she was jerked downwards and fell to the floor with a pained yelp. I was immediately on top of her, pinning her down and grasping her flailing arms tightly. Since I encouraged her to exercise and Waterbend, she was strong, and it took a bit of effort to keep her down as she railed at me.

"Be silent, Waterbender!" I snarled. Her words about hurting her had shaken me deeply. I knew that I could punish her as I pleased, but I had no desire to hurt her, and the chain had seemed the only viable option to me.

"I h-" Before she could even finish that sentence, I clamped my hand across her mouth.

"Never, _ever_ say it." I growled. I never wanted to hear her utter that phrase. She tried to bite my hand, but I remained firm.

"Did you truly want me to hurt you?" I hissed lowly, narrowing my eyes to slits. Her azure eyes were wide, and she did not nod or shake her head.

"Would you truly rather that I bestow upon you some other punishment?" I continued. She did not reply.

"Should I unchain you and toss you into the dungeons, or out of the Palace, with the same rank as a common whore? Would you rather a whip kiss that smooth back of yours?" I growled, shaking her a little. She whimpered, and her eyes clouded over with tears.

I slowly lifted my hand from her mouth. A choking sob escaped her lips, and I was silent for several moments. My heart was pounding, and I listened to her try to choke back her sobs. She turned her head away, avoiding eye contact with me. I held back a sigh and climbed off her, hoisting her up into my arms and carrying her to the bed. Why did I keep messing things up with her? I wish that I knew all the right things to do, for I hated to see her cry.

I lay her on the bed and blanketed myself over her form, looking down at her, trying to command her attention.

"Look at me." I whispered. She did not do as I asked, but I bit back an angry remark. My hand caressed her face.

"I chained you… because I saw no other way. I don't want to hurt you… not ever. Do you understand?"

"Go away." she murmured.

"No, I will not." I hissed softly, peppering kisses along her face. I had been denied for a week, and I hungered for her. She turned her face further away from my kisses, and I growled, my kisses becoming more ardent. Her hands pushed at me, trying to get me off, but I would not be denied.

"In six months, I will leave you." she threatened, her voice as cool as the element she manipulated with ease. "I have no reason to stay here, other than Kuzon, but since we are now barred from one another, you leave me with nothing to keep me here. And if you have any honor at all, you will abide by our contract."

I gave out a low growl as a tight smirk spread across her features. That damned agreement...

"Well then, I'll just keep you chained for six more months." I snarled back.

"You're pathetic, Zuko. You're jealous of a child!" she barked at me. I covered her mouth again.

"You are mine. And nobody else's. One more word from you and I will have to gag you." I lifted my hand, and she stared at me with icy blue eyes, obviously fighting back a flood of angry words. I smirked back at her before I settled into her bed.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I woke up the next morning, hearing the Fire Lord's quiet breathing. As I started to move away, I felt him stir, and then he nuzzled my shoulder, murmuring softly. I started to climb out of my bed, but he pulled me back, his hands traveling along my body. His eyes opened, and he stared down at me intently as he ran his hand along my satin-clad arm.

"Why are you in such a rush to leave me?" he murmured, and I stiffened. Had he forgotten the bitter words we had exchanged the night before? I had been certain that reminding him of our contract would have given him pause, but now I would be chained for six more months. Dear spirits, how was I going to handle that? Was there a way I could turn the situation around? I pushed him away, needing some time alone to think about this new development.

I did not notice until I climbed out of bed, that the shackle was gone. I startled a bit to see my ankle bare, and looked around to see the chain. But there was none, not even the other end attached to my bedpost. Why had he done it, when I had refused to apologize or submit?

We both dressed and ate breakfast. I did not ask him about the chain, but he was the one to bring up the subject.

"Enjoy your freedom, wife. Go outside and enjoy the garden, or take a walk. Practice your Waterbending." Zuko said quietly. I was relieved that he was not asking me to appear in Court.

"Thank you, my lord." I stated warily. I sensed that he had something else to say. We continued eating, and I took a few bites of my stuffed roll before he spoke again.

"The Prince is off limits to you. You are not to go to his apartments, nor are you allowed contact with him. You have your duties, and he has his. Do not concern yourself with his welfare, he is taken care of and you have no need to fret over him. Leave him be."

I was silent for several moments. "But, my lord…" I finally managed to say. He narrowed his eyes.

"My word is final." he stated. Usually, I would have pleaded or argued. But I bowed my head slightly. I was free again, and I would find a way. Let him think he had won.

"Very well." I sighed.

"Good. Tonight, come to my bed. Wear one of your blue robes." Zuko replied.

"As you wish, my lord."

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

"I want to see Miumi!" I said to the nurse. I had painted a picture of her and me, using the watercolors she had given me. I loved painting with all the different colors and brushes. I had painted her and me in the garden and I painted lots of flowers and some turtle-ducks. I also put in the ruby peacocks that belonged to Miumi. She liked the ruby peacocks and had told me that she was going to get some girl peacocks so we could have baby peacocks. I asked her where the baby peacocks came from and she had smiled at me and told me that the spirits gave out babies, or eggs to the birds.

I had asked her that if spirits gave babies, then wasn't I the son of a spirit? Nurse would have been very annoyed at these questions. But Miumi laughed in a nice way. She told me that sometimes parents asked the spirits for a baby, and when the spirits gave babies, they belonged to the new parents.

My father didn't seem to want me, so why did he ask the spirits for me? I had seen him in Court a few days ago, since I needed to sit and learn about Court. All he had done was nodded at me when I greeted him in the way that I had been taught to do. And Miumi was nowhere to be found. I couldn't even ask where she was, for I had been told to sit and be quiet.

Nurse scowled and shook her head.

"You are better off without that Water Tribe woman around."

"I am not! I like her!"

"You're young. When you grow up, your tastes will be more refined." she said. I scrunched my nose and shook my head. I didn't like the perfumed women in Court. When I grew up, I was going to marry a woman who was as sweet as kind as Miumi was. And when I asked the spirits for children, I would welcome them and play with them.

"I like her, and I don't care what you say! She's a lot nicer and prettier than you!"

I was taught to not be rude to my elders, and to respect my servants. Kamas said that a servant who was respected would serve his or her master well, while an unhappy servant would not work as well. But Nurse was always so grumpy, even when I obeyed her.

Her mouth twisted in that funny and ugly way that it always did when she became really, really grumpy.

"That woman is a bad influence on you, but I should expect no less from a barbarian. How she captured the Lord's attention and kept it this long is beyond me. She is fit to only be the lowest of concubines!"

I didn't exactly know what a concubine was, but I knew the Fire Lord had had them before. Pretty, painted, perfumed women in flowing robes. They fought for my father's attention, though I was not sure why. He didn't seem to like them much, and he didn't let any of them near him since Miumi came.

"You're a horrible nurse, and I'm telling Miumi you say mean things about her!" I said. Nurse had said other things about the Lady before, calling her backwards or barbarian or dirty peasant.

"You can't tell her, since you're not allowed to see her. Nor is she to see you." she said, and she seemed happy about that.

"When I become Fire Lord, I'll do anything I want and you can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm older and I know better. And it is my job to take care of you."

"All you do is tell me what to do."

"That is my job – to make sure that you are safe and healthy."

"Miumi does the same thing for me." I stated, crossing my arms. Nurse sighed and shook her head.

"Take one of your books and study, or do some calisthenics."

"I want to go outside."

"No. It is too cold."

"It's not. I have warm robes. And boots."

"You will stay inside."

o0o0o0o

Katara

It was a blessing to go outside. Though the flowers were not in bloom, the grounds were still pleasant to walk through, and the crisp breeze was one that I welcomed. Having been born in the snowfields of the North Pole, this cool breeze felt good, and I lifted my head, taking a deep breath. I dreaded summer, for I could only imagine how hot it would become. I had come here at the end of summer, and it had been warm enough then.

I checked my garden and spoke with the groundskeeper, who informed me that he had located two young ruby-peahens and would be receiving them soon. I was pleased to hear the news. The turtle-ducks had migrated south, where it was warmer at this time of the year, so I had only the peacocks to feed. I trained them well, and they would take food from Kuzon's or my hand. I fed and petted them before I practiced some Waterbending.

I moved the water furiously, directing my anger into my bending. I was glad to be unchained without having to apologize for my 'insubordination', but for him to be like this to his son…

My father had been a busy man as well, and was often gone for days, even weeks, on business trips. But he had shown me that he loved me nonetheless. When he had the time, he made the most of it, making my mother and I feel cherished and later on, my stepmother as well. Even though we missed him, we were happy in knowing that he loved and missed us.

It hurt me to see how Kuzon pined for affection or approval from his father. He was so young, and I knew that younger children needed validation, to know that what they did made their parents happy. And without me around, who else was there to look after him, to form a parent-child bond like I did?

My resolve was strengthened, and after I had bathed and had some tea, I strode to the Prince's apartment, knowing that by now all of his lessons were done.

But as soon as I entered, his nurse stepped in my way. I narrowed my eyes, knowing that she was aware of Zuko's order. But I would not be denied.

"Step aside." I stated in an icy and regal tone.

"The Fire Lord has given me orders."

"I don't care. Step aside!"

"You may be his wife, but he is King." she replied rather haughtily. I had no doubt she was amused by this, and happy to have an excuse to defy me. Without warning, I shoved her aside and ignored her yells as I strode through the room. In the other room, I saw my stepson playing with his dollhouse, though he looked rather sad and lonely. I watched him play for several moments.

"Hello, Kuzon." I said softly. Kuzon looked slightly startled, but he turned his head to look up at me. His eyes widened a little as I held out my arms. After a moment, he was instantly on his feet and racing towards me.

It felt good to have his little body in my arms, and I hugged him tightly. He responded in kind, his arms wrapped around my neck tightly as I scooped him up.

"I missed you, Miumi." Kuzon whispered as I stroked his back with one hand, my other arm holding him close.

"Missed you too." He seemed almost as if he might cry, but he nuzzled me and lay his head on my shoulder. I decided to not say anything else for a bit, and sat down on a cushion, continuing to rub his back. He continued to cling to me, clearly not wanting me to go, so I let him remain in my lap. He relaxed, and lay his head against my chest after unwrapping his arms from my neck, and I stroked his hair gently as I hummed a song to him. After I finished the song, I looked down at him.

"So, what have you been up to all week? How have your lessons been going?" I asked. He told me about his lessons and the new Firebending move he was learning at that time, and I listened to him attentively, asking him a question here and there. I suspected he didn't have anyone else to talk with in this way, and I let him tell me whatever he wanted to.

When he was done, he looked up at me with big golden eyes, and asked me how my own week had been. I did not tell him that I had been chained.

"I made something for you." Kuzon stated suddenly, climbing off my lap. I smiled as I started to get up, but he shook his head.

"Stay here, please." he asked and I nodded. He went over to his desk, and I saw several paintings that had been put out to dry. He lifted one, and from under this, he found another painting. He took this one and approached me shyly, holding it so that I could not see what he had painted.

I waited patiently and smiled as he flipped around the paper, and I gasped softly. While it was obviously painted by a child, I saw that he had the potential to become a great artist should his talent be nurtured. I had no problem discerning the objects in the picture, or the setting.

I saw myself and the Prince, in my garden, amidst a profusion of flowers, and I picked out turtle-ducks and a ruby peacock.

"It's a wonderful painting, Kuzon! I can't believe how well you painted this!" I said with a smile. He smiled back at me, drinking in my praise like a flower would sunlight or water.

"I'm going to keep this, and I will always cherish it." I stated with a soft smile and he came closer. I extended my arm, and pulled him into a hug.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I was happy she liked the painting and that she would always keep it. I always wanted her to be happy with me. She was always so nice to me and made me feel good about myself even though I knew she did not have to. I wished she were my real mother. I could not remember my own and sometimes I wondered why she had left. She probably didn't want me either, like the Fire Lord didn't want me.

"You'll always be here?" I asked as I looked up at her. She smiled and nodded, though she looked a little sad. We played with my dollhouse for a little. She sat next to me and asked me where the dolls were and why I put them where they were. I had put the Fire Lord and Lady doll in one of the hidden rooms. It was because I knew that my lord was hiding Miumi from me. When I told her that she looked very sad, and then she took the Fire Lady doll out and put it in my hand.

"She's not hiding from you now. She did not want to hide from you before." Miumi said quietly, as she squeezed my hand. I felt happy.

It started to become dark, so I used my Firebending to light a couple of lamps for us. We continued to play and then she sang me another song. I sat in her lap and cuddled up to her. She was always so soft and warm.

The door to my room slammed open, and I opened my eyes, seeing the Fire Lord. He looked so tall and regal as he always did, and he looked mad. It was scary. His eyes narrowed, and I felt Miumi hug me more tightly. He did not even look at me."What are you doing here?" he asked Miumi. He sounded so harsh.

"Visiting Kuzon." I heard Miumi say. She sounded so strong. I know anyone else would have tried to hide from the Fire Lord when he was so mad.

"Did I not tell you that you were not to do so?"

"You have no right to deny me the company of someone, or to deny your son as well." Miumi sounded angry now. I looked up at her.

"I do as I see fit."

"And what is that? Depriving your son of someone he needs and cares about?" she shot back. I whimpered and hugged her more tightly.

"Put the him down and come with me. Now." my father said. He had his hand out. I simply hugged Miumi even more, and she hugged me back too. My sire looked at me, finally.

"Let go of the Lady, and get off her lap." he said. I was ready to obey – I always obeyed him. But then I thought about how mad he was and how sad and angry Miumi was. Why should he be so mad with us and say that we could not see each other? Why did he not like me? I was an obedient son. I worked hard in my lessons and did not question the Fire Lord. But it did not matter. He did not like me. He did not even want me.

"I said let go. And I mean it." he growled, sounding almost like a dragon.

"I want to be with Miumi!" I said. Miumi cared about me. She loved me! He didn't! I felt her stroke my hair.

"I don't care. I had orders, and you both defied them." my sire said.

"Why are you doing this to Kuzon? I was merely playing with him and talking with him – is it so terrible for me to give him some of my time?"

"Kuzon is not your concern. He does not need to be coddled. You are not his mother, nor is it your place to care."

"I may not have given birth to him, but I am here, and he needs a mother."

"I don't want you to go!" I pleaded as I looked up at her. She nodded and stroked my cheek.

"Leave now and because of your defiance Kuzon, I am canceling your next lessons with Kamas, and you will copy the imperial poem of filial piety, a hundred times." the Fire Lord stated.

I hated copying. I was usually obedient, but there was one time that I displeased my sire. My punishment had been to copy that poem but ten times. The tutor said that it was to impress the lesson from the poem. A hundred times would be so awful!

"That's a unfair punishment!" Miumi cried out.

"It is a necessary punishment for a disobedient son."

"He is a well behaved and wonderful child. He asks only for one thing and you would take it from him!"

"He has no right to ask for anything when he is provided for."

"Why not?"

"Because I am the Fire Lord and allow him to be my heir. He does not need what you believe he needs."

"He only asks for one thing, ONE thing!" Miumi screamed back at him. I was afraid, and curled up in her arms. My sire was scary.

"Stay with me." I begged Miumi again. She kissed my forehead, and I could see that the Fire Lord did not like that.

"Just one thing is all I ask for and that is to be able to spend time with Kuzon, please." she pleaded. She was brave to stand up to the Fire Lord.

"No." he said. She started crying softly and I felt angry at that. She did not need to cry. She should always be happy. The Fire Lord was mean to make her cry!

I saw him move toward us. I knew he was going to pull us apart. He would keep us apart forever! He would take away this wonderful and special person that always made me happy. Why did he have to be mean to her? Why did he hate me?

I saw his hand reach for me, and I reached up to hit it. I was so mad that I didn't even realize that my hand had bended a little fire. I heard him roar in surprise and jerk his hand away.

"I hate you!" I screamed, angry tears coming down my face. I was taught to not cry, because I was supposed to be strong. But I could not hold it back. I had tried so hard to make my sire happy with me, and he just hated me!

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I kept screaming. He just stared at me and he looked very surprised. I felt Miumi stroke my hair and try to calm me, but I kept screaming.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I don't think anyone was more shocked than the Fire Lord by Kuzon's defiance. I tried to soothe him as he screamed hate at his father. He was crying too. I had never seen him cry, and my husband was holding his hand, which apparently pained him. I quickly realized what Kuzon had done.

He stopped speaking in words and I was relieved to hear him stop screaming about how he hated his sire. But that was not the end of it. Instead of merely falling silent, he took a deep breath and let out a long, wordless shriek.

I jiggled him a little to distract him, but he continued shrieking, and he became red in the face. I started rubbing his back frantically, trying to compel him to stop, and take a breath.

"Shh Kuzon, shh, take a deep breath." I whispered as I stroked his cheek.

"No! Why does he have to hate me! I always try to be a good son! I hate him! I wish he would just go away forever!" he shrieked. I looked up in alarm, and was unprepared for the look of shock and pain in my husband's eyes. Kuzon shrieked again and I had to shake him gently as his voice died down. His tears tugged at my heart, and I had to stop myself from crying.

How could Zuko have let his relationship with Kuzon become so that the boy actually thought his father hated him? I rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back as he cried into my shoulder.

"I'm here." I whispered as I stroked his hair, wanting nothing more than to soothe him and show him that he was indeed worthy of being loved. He whimpered and clung to me as his breath came out in choking sobs, and I ignored my husband, concentrating on my stepson and my efforts to calm him down.

My husband turned around and left. I sat on the Prince's bed, and continued to rock him as his sobs died down. He looked so pained, and I wiped his cheeks with the sleeve of my robe. I soothed him further by singing one of my Water Tribe lullabies, in a gentle tone, and he whimpered, burying his face against my chest.

"Please, don't leave me." he moaned, and I looked down at him. It would indeed be cruel to leave him here for the night with that nurse of his. I nodded.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed?" I asked. He nodded.

I set him down, so he could use the washroom for his nightly ritual. After he washed his hands and cleaned his teeth, I let him pick out his own pajamas to wear, and put him in a soft and warm robe. He sniffled softly, and I smiled down at him reassuringly as I scooped him up in one arm, and he clung to my side.

"You have displeased the Fire Lord greatly. See what happens when a barbarian steps out of her place." Mara's eyes glittered in contempt as she stared at me when I came into the other room. I did something I should have done a long time ago – I slapped her. She stumbled back, and without another word, I strode out of the Prince's apartments.

When his guards came after me, I nodded to them, asking them to stand guard at my door. Since they were to guard the Prince, there would be no conflict in going to where he would be.

I had a servant fetch some soothing tea, and I sat Kuzon on the edge of my bed. I let him look around my bedchamber, seeing how different it was from his. His own bedchamber was like Zuko's, but on a smaller scale, with the walls painted a dark red, with golden dragons emblazoned on them.

"I like this room." Kuzon stated softly, and I smiled as I stroked his hair. In a short time, tea was brought to us, and I placed a cup in his hands.

I knew my husband wanted me to go to his room tonight, but with the recent turn of events, I was not sure what to expect from him. If he was going to punish me, he would do so, and I doubted that staying in here would change it.

In a short time, I blew out all the lamps but one, and pulled back the thick blankets of the bed, inviting Kuzon to make himself comfortable. He looked almost out of place amidst the blue and white bedding in his red pajamas, but I simply smiled as he lay his head down on a pillow. He looked rather exhausted, and it was not hard to see why. I stroked his hair, and tucked the blankets under his chin.

"Miumi?" he whispered as he looked up at me, rubbing one of his eyes. I nodded.

'Thank you for wanting me." he whispered. I placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I care about you, Kuzon. I don't like seeing you unhappy." I whispered. He smiled a little and stared up at me.

"Mama." he murmured. I paused for a moment, wondering if he was so tired that he had slurred my name.

"Can I call you that?" he asked. I smiled a little.

"Why would you wish to call me that?" I asked gently as I brushed a few silken black strands from his face.

"I never had one. And a mama cares about a child, right? You care about me, you said so." he said softly. I felt warmed by his words. He started to sit up, seeming to have another thought.

"I am Prince of the Fire Nation, next in line to the power of Agni. I decree that you are my mother." Kuzon stated, trying to keep his voice strong despite his exhaustion. I could not help but smile.

"Well… if the Prince of the Fire Nation says it is so… then it must be so." I replied softly, though in all seriousness. He smiled happily, and lay back down, letting me tuck the blanket under his chin.

"Good night, Kuzon." I whispered as I looked down at him. He looked a lot happier and peaceful now, and I was glad that I had brought him here, instead of leaving him to cry for himself in his own bed.

"Good night, Mama."


	20. All That's Needed

Kiss of Fire

Chapter Twenty – All That's Needed

I just want to make a couple of things clear after having a couple of readers express their concerns over this or that in the last chapter. No, Zuko did not rape Katara. He's just a stubborn son of a bitch who didn't want to sleep alone, so he slept in Katara's bed but he did not molest her. And the threats he made were only that – threats. He chained her because he knew he would not be able to fulfill the threats he had made because like he says, he has no desire to hurt her. And he unchained her because he knew he had lost, but was not going to admit it, which is why he refused to talk about what had happened.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I lay in bed next to my stepson, looking down at him as he snuggled closer to me in his sleep, clinging to the front of my robe. If he wanted to call me Mama, I most certainly would not stop him. He never had a mother before – at least one that he knew or remembered – and he so clearly needed one, I would be cruel to deny him. And I did indeed love and care for him.

I dozed a little, thinking about what had happened, and what might happen. Would the Fire Lord forever ban contact between the Prince and myself? I stroked Kuzon's hair to reassure myself. Since Zuko was already so inattentive to Kuzon, would he have the Prince moved elsewhere to continue his grooming and education and bring him back when he came of age?

And what would happen to me? Would I be chained again, or worse? I sighed softly, letting it all sink in. My rush of adrenaline had worn off, and I was shocked at myself for being so defiant. Where had I found such strength to face the Fire Lord in his wrath and not back down?

Passion, fear, and anger were great for giving people strength. There was no denying that the rush of adrenaline given by such strong emotions can rouse great strength from an ordinary or weak person, and the thrill is delicious. But while riding such a rush, one do not consider what will happen once that adrenaline wears off, and are left to face the consequences of ones actions.

Although I had to say, it felt good to slap Kuzon's dour nurse. I stared up at the ceiling, shrouded in shadows, an arm wrapped around the Prince. I dreaded tomorrow and what it would bring for all of us.

A soft rustle met my ears, and I furrowed my eyebrows. My eyes moved around, and I almost flinched when I saw my husband, standing there by the bedpost at the foot of the bed. I did not speak, and stared at him. He seemed deep in thought.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Something inside of me told me that my wife would not come to me like I had asked. But I was not going to be alone. I used the secret passageway to her room, wondering if she would be there, or still be in Kuzon's rooms.

My son's words weighed heavily on my mind. I felt like a failure – something that I had not felt for years. I knew without a doubt that Uncle would have been ashamed of what I had said and done to my son. Had he still been alive, he would certainly be there to remind me to spend time with my son. He was the father that my sire had never been. And my mother – she was everything that Ozai had not been.

I remember the last birthday I had before my mother had disappeared. It was my tenth birthday, and it was a joyous occasion because ten was an auspicious number.

_Uncle was home on one of his visits, and what was better, Lu Ten was there as well. I received a kite from my cousin and a beautiful book from my uncle. I always liked it when they were around. Lu Ten was so strong and handsome, and kind and good-natured, and I wanted to be just like him. He promised me that when he became Fire Lord, I would be his right hand man, and help him rule the Nation. I knew that Uncle also looked at me favorably. Lu Ten was his son, but Uncle did not treat me with any less respect._

_Mother had a cake for me, one that was sweet and spicy, and we all had tea with it. Azula was there as well, but she did not seem too happy about it. Grandfather had already sent me well wishes for my birthday and I did not expect him to be here, for he was Fire Lord and had a country to run. But my father was not here. I waited for him. He had not even said anything to me on this day, nor did he seem to care though I told myself that he had just been busy._

_It was getting late, and I was playing a game with Uncle while the others watched. When Uncle beat me, we all laughed. Uncle had such a way of winning that did not make me feel bad, and he simply smiled at me, telling me that I would one day beat him. Azula scoffed at that and Mother scowled at her._

_Uncle and Lu Ten excused themselves to retire for the evening, but not before both of them wished me a happy birthday, and Uncle promised that he would take me with him and Lu Ten for an outing the next day. How wonderful that was and how I looked forward to it!_

_Mother had the servants clear away the dishes. She tried to comfort me, telling me that Father was busy, and he certainly would come around soon enough to wish his only son a belated birthday. I saw Azula smirking at me._

"_What's so funny?" Mother asked as she looked at my sister. Azula just shrugged, as if she knew something she was not telling the rest of us. On her last birthday, our father had showered her with gifts and been there for her celebration. She showed him the latest Firebending technique she had learned, and he had given her one of his rare praises._

_I went to bed that night without seeing him, and Mother put me to bed, kissing my forehead, telling me that she was sure that he was very busy, and would make up for it the next day._

_The outing with Uncle and Cousin was wonderful. They took me to the harbor, where there was a ship being built. I saw the frame, and the head of the shipbuilders led us on a tour. It was fun to learn how a ship was built, and I enjoyed the fresh air and getting out of the Palace._

_That night, I was trying to study, but Azula was bothering me. I wished she would just leave me alone and go play with her friends. She pleased our tutors more than I did, and she liked rubbing that in my face. It was not that I was a poor student… I just learned differently than Azula. I preferred to read things for myself and think about them, rather than answer questions about them. Sometimes the tutors asked me so many questions, that it was hard for me to remember them all or remember the correct answer quickly enough, and they did not like that. Azula had an excellent memory, and rarely if ever answered anything incorrectly._

"_No matter how hard you study, you'll never be as good as me, Zu-zu!" she smirked as she leaned against my desk. I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at her._

"_Just leave me alone." I said, not wanting a fight. Azula smirked and leaned closer._

"_Give it up. The tutors don't like you. You're a disgrace!" she sang. I became angry and jumped from my seat._

"_Go away! I don't interrupt your studying and I'd like the same!"_

"_What? Me, study? Nah. I don't need it… unlike you, Zu-zu."_

"_I hate that name." I cried out, raising my fist. She laughed and danced away from me. I chased after her._

"_What is this?" I heard my father say as the door opened. Azula and I stopped, and bowed to him._

"_Father… I was trying to study, and Azula will not leave me alone."_

"_Azula, you should be finding something more useful to your time." my father said. I was glad, thinking that she would go away._

"_I've already practiced my Firebending and studied my lessons. And it's too dark to have my friends over to play with." Azula replied in her sweet tone, "I just wanted to play with my big brother, that's all."_

_I knew my father would favor Azula. He usually did. She was a Firebending prodigy, intelligent, pretty, and refined. He probably wished she were a boy. I tried so hard to please my father and rarely if ever got any praise from him._

"_I don't want to play with Azula. I need to study." I stated in a respectful tone._

"_You can play with your brother tomorrow. Agni knows he needs all the help he can get." my father said. It was like a knife to my stomach._

"_I do try hard, Father." I protested, "I study hard, and practice at my Firebending. I try my best, I really do." I pleaded, trying to keep my voice strong. I was ten years old._ _I was not going to whine like a baby._

"_Apparently, you don't try hard enough." he said. I saw Azula smirking at me._

"_It's not funny, Azula!" I snapped at her, feeling angry all over again. Father looked at Azula._

"_Yes, do not laugh at your brother." he said. I felt a little better now that he was defending me. But the next words dashed that hope._

"_After all, it's not his fault. You were born lucky. He was simply lucky to be born."_

My stomach knotted at that memory. I had tried so hard to please my sire, to be a good and obedient son. I had tried to do the right thing, and to be honorable. What had that earned me? A scar and exile.

I would never do such a thing to my son. I thought I was being a good father by making sure that all of his needs were met. I spared him the performances and tests that I had been required to undertake in front of my own sire and grandfather. I had not belittled him, and had always been careful of my words, not wanting to sound like my own sire. Yet, I had said cruel things to him and my wife but a few hours ago.

And I had tried to deny him of a mother. I loved and cherished my mother, and it had brought me unspeakable pain when she disappeared. It had been almost thirty years, and the pain had never left me. I was giving Kuzon the same pain by denying him a mother. How could I have gone this far without realizing what I had been doing?

My wife had her azure eyes fixed upon me, though she said nothing. She probably expected me to separate her and Kuzon. I said nothing, looking at how my son was cuddled up to this woman as I flexed my hand slightly, feeling the tightness of the bandage that encased it and ignoring the pain of the burn that my son had inadvertently inflicted on me.

Kuzon looked so peaceful curled up against Katara. I remember doing the same thing to my mother several times, and how I had always felt so good in her embrace, so safe and loved. Mother had been such a wonderful woman, and her smile was lovely and radiant, very much like that of my wife.

Katara clearly was expecting me to say something. I continued staring at her. She must hate me for all that I did to her and my son.

I left her without a word.

The guards were kept at a long distance, forbidden to enter my private garden. The glow from their lamps did not reach where I was, and I preferred that. I had a lamp of my own, and I set it near my uncle's marker. I looked down at the stone, wondering what he would say or do if he could see me now. It had been five years since he had died. Though I had enough experience then as Fire Lord and learned enough from him to not become lost without his sage advice, I missed him terribly. I missed his stories, his tea, our training sessions, our peaceful walks through the gardens.

"Why am I a constant failure? Why do I keep losing the people that matter most to me?" I asked, looking down at the marker.

"Mother left. Katara died. You died. Katara came back and now she probably hates me. My son told me that he hated me. I… I tried to be a good father. I tried to not do what my own sire did… and yet, that was also the… incorrect thing to do." I sighed.

Why did Uncle have to die? He had been so healthy in his last days. After I became Fire Lord, my uncle became more active. When he was not busy advising me or handling affairs of state, he simply enjoyed himself – having tea out in the garden with old friends, going out the Palace to watch plays and gamble. He also enjoyed the company of women and was a shameless flirt, though he treated those who came to his bed with respect. He continued this lifestyle – being a valuable asset to me while enjoying his golden years. The birth of my son brought him much joy and then – one night, he had an attack and died within two days.

"I wish you were still here. You would have been so glad to see Katara here. And Kuzon? He's healthy and intelligent. He works hard in his lessons. Katara dotes on him. And… I told her not to. I tried to keep them apart. I…" I hung my head, not wanting to admit that I was jealous. Of a child, no less. It was like when I had seen Katara and Aang together, and felt angry towards the child for bring the recipient of the Waterbender's attention.

How could I have been so blind to what I was doing?

o0o0o0o

Katara

My husband did not come back to me, and I woke up with the Prince snuggling closer to me. I smiled down at him, stroking his hair as he looked up at me. He looked much improved from the night before, and he smiled up at me happily.

"Can I sleep in here every night?" he asked. I chuckled softly at his heartfelt request, rumpling his hair without answering his question. I sent Hinode to Kuzon's apartment to get him an outfit and the toiletries he needed before I ordered breakfast for him and myself. What would happen today?

I was silent, doing some stretching exercises as Kuzon did his morning calisthenics, then he changed and we ate together. I knew very soon was time for the Prince to go to his lessons, and he looked up at me, clinging to my hand.

"I want to stay with you, Mama." Kuzon said softly, looking up at me. I was tempted to simply let him stay in my apartments, but I knew he needed to go to his lessons. I would not let Zuko accuse me of coddling the Prince.

I coaxed him to his lessons, promising him that I would come to see him again tonight. He smiled at me, feeling reassured, as his guards took him away.

I received a summons to appear at Court, so I dressed appropriately. My husband said nothing as I greeted and kowtowed to him before I took my seat. During recess, a few courtiers came up to me, telling me how glad they were to see that I was well, and such. I merely nodded, accepting their words. Court went along as usual, and I said nothing, merely staring ahead, my hands folded neatly in my lap.

After the session ended, my husband said nothing to me, and I wondered if I had displeased him enough to permanently ruin our relationship. I sought to meet his gaze, but he avoided it. He merely excused me, and I left his presence with a sinking heart.

Since I was not told to stay in my room that night, I went to his room, but not before I had dinner with the Prince and spent time with him, as I promised. I bathed and dressed comfortably, my heart pounding as I approached my husband's bedchamber. He lay there in bed, and did not acknowledge my greeting. I approached the bed, waiting for him to turn me away. He did no such thing, so I lay down near him, maintaining my distance. Still, he did not stir.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" I asked hesitantly, keeping my voice low. At first, I thought he would not respond, for he remained silent for several long moments.

"Never." he finally said in a voice almost too quiet for me to hear. I held back a soft sigh, and lay there quietly, waiting for him to make the next move or comment. The silence was thick and rather than wait or try to press him for an answer, I simply allowed myself to fall asleep.

When I woke up, he was curled up to me almost like Kuzon had been, his head nestled against my chest. I stared down at him with curiosity. Sometimes he was so aloof and distant and at other times, he reminded me of an insecure little boy, though these moments were rare. With his face pressed against my chest as it was, his scar was not at all visible, and he looked completely at peace. At that moment, it was easy to forget all the turbulence in our relationship and I let out a sigh, caressing his cheek. I admired the strong plane of his jaw as I ran my finger down it.

The room slowly filled with light as the sun came up, and his eyes fluttered open. More often than not, he was the first to rise, and his eye fixed upon me as I continued to caress his face. His arm slid around my middle, and I heard him murmur as he hugged me tightly, burying his face against my chest. I stroked his hair, and he continued to snuggle with me. His body was so warm, and it radiated into my flesh.

"My lord…" I whispered, hoping that since he was now in a better mood, we might be able to talk. I wanted to resolve this as soon as possible, or at least start to. As soon as I said these words, he stiffened slightly.

"My lord." I repeated softly, looking down at him pleadingly, continuing to stroke his hair. He did not reply but lay with me for several moments, before he climbed out of the bed to use the washroom. When he came back, I was still in bed, and I reached for him, looking up at him pleadingly. He stared at me for several moments and I was unable to read the emotion on his face. He climbed onto the bed and looked down at me, though he still remained silent.

"Good morning." I whispered. I felt his hand caress my cheek. I was not so stupid as to think that he might not punish me at all, for he was an often unreadable, and unpredictable man. I was no closer to figuring him out than when I first married him.

"Are… you angry with me?" I asked hesitantly. He stared at me for several moments, before shaking his head.

"Please… talk to me." I pleaded. His response was to press his finger against my lips. I complied, and remained silent as he touched my face. He nuzzled and snuggled with me, almost as if he were a little boy, seeking affection.

Breakfast was a silent affair, and when it was over, I spoke again.

"Do you wish for me to appear in Court?" I asked softly. He shook his head.

"Do as you please. Come to me tonight." was all he said.

I caught up on my duties, performing a household inspection with Ging Lei at my side, and reading reports. But my mind was elsewhere, on my husband and son. Would we always be like this, silent, avoiding the important matter? I had been silent this morning, but I knew that it was an issue that I would have to bring up soon.

I wandered the Palace aimlessly, having no definite goal in my mind as I tried to think of a way to approach the problem. By chance, I passed one of the training chambers. There were several in the Palace, and the Prince happened to be in this one. I stood near the doorway silently, watching as Kuzon did some Firebending exercises under the instruction of Jeong Jeong.

I did not speak much with Jeong Jeong, for outside of his lessons and training, he chose to not socialize much. But he treated me with respect, and I in kind. He was someone I knew I could trust. I could not help but admire Kuzon's effort as he tried to master a technique. Jeong Jeong was silent for the most part but he did give a comment here and there, and Kuzon listened intently, clearly eager to master Firebending. I could not help but think of Zuko, and the intensity with which he practiced his Firebending.

When Jeong Jeong looked up and noticed me, I quickly bowed my head, starting to retreat. But he put up a hand to stop me, and motioned for me to stay. I was surprised, but did as he asked and knelt near the door to be more comfortable as I watched Kuzon. Finally, the lesson was over, and Kuzon went over to where a towel had been set out for him, and he dabbed his forehead. He took notice of me, and his eyes lit up. I smiled a little.

"You try so hard in your Firebending, Kuzon. One day, you shall become a great Firebending Master." I said, and he walked towards me.

"Your stances have improved. Continue practicing them, and you will progress to the next level in no time." the teacher said, and Kuzon smiled quickly before bowing to Jeong Jeong in the way a student would to his teacher. The older man inclined his head.

"I will see you again tomorrow, Kuzon. You may leave." Jeong Jeong stated, and the Prince did just that. I knew he would most likely be headed to a bath, or some quiet time – for he was always given time to unwind from his physical lessons before supper. I rose to take my leave, when I heard Jeong Jeong ask me to stay. I approached him, sitting in front of him with my hands in my lap. I inclined my head just slightly, as my position was higher than his.

He stared at me intently, but I remained calm.

"Is there something you need to discuss with me?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Kuzon looks up to you." he stated simply.

"I… well, I try to be a good role model for him. Do you have a… issue with that?" I asked. He gave me a slight, dry smile before he shook his head.

"No. It makes me glad to see that he has someone to care for him." he stated.

"I try my best." I replied demurely.

"The point is… you are a good influence on my grandson and his child. Both are happier because of you." he said. I bit my tongue. Was he aware of the rift between Zuko and Kuzon? As if he knew what I was thinking, he nodded slowly.

"Zuko… has had a very difficult life. He has been through a lot – more than you know, more than even I know. But be patient with him. He's a good man, and he needs you."

I looked down at my hands after he said that, not knowing what to say to that.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I wanted to go outside. I wanted to take a walk with Miumi – no, _Mama_ – in the moonlight. It was nice to see how the gardens changed under the moonlight. Everything looked so different and mysterious.

"I want to go outside." I said to Nurse. She continued knitting as she looked down at me. I remember when Miumi had slapped her. I never saw Miumi slap anyone else, but Nurse had been mean to her.

"It's too late now." she said. I crossed my arms.

"You always say something to not go outside. It's always too dark or hot or cold or wet."

"I am supposed to take care of you, my Prince, and that means keeping you out of bad weather."

"It's not bad. It's nice weather. Here, see." I said. I held up my thick robe. I thought she would say no or ignore me, but she sighed so loudly that I thought her chest would collapse.

"Very well. You may take a short walk outside, but your bedtime is soon." she said.

It felt good to be outside. I was warm enough and the cool air felt good on my face. I looked up at the Moon. It was almost full. And I could see it through the clouds. Mama had told me about the lady who became the moon. Her name was Yue and she had been born a person, like Mama or me, but chose to go to the moon. She had sacrificed herself when a bad Firebender tried to destroy the moon.

I walked along the path, listening to the quiet nighttime noises. I heard a cricket, and some birds calling to eachother. Nurse followed me and I knew she didn't like going outside. When I started to walk off the path, she told me to get back on it. Mama never told me to stay on the path and she would follow me off the path and smile when I found something interesting.

After just a bit of time, Nurse said it was time to go back inside. I had not even gone that far! I wanted to see more.

"I don't want to go back. I want to sit by the pond." I said. There were two ponds I liked to go to. One was in Mama's garden, and she said that I could go there anytime I wanted. The other one was in my great-grandmother Aila's garden and I liked going there because the plants were wild and overgrown.

"It is time to go to bed." Nurse said, looking very grumpy. I looked up at her as she came towards me.

"… No!" I said, and ran away from her, off the path and into the orchard. I heard Nurse yell for me to come back, but I kept running. Then I heard the guards start to come after me. I also heard thunder, but I kept running. I was not afraid of lightning. One day, I would learn how to make lightning, like the Fire Lord.

It started to rain.


	21. Affliction

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Twenty-One - Affliction

o0o0o0o

Katara

That night, we maintained silence. My husband held me as he slept, but he did not say anything. I still didn't know what to say. I felt useless for not being able to come up with something. Part of me wanted to get in his face, but I sensed that it was not the best thing to do now. I tried to talk to him, but he constantly seemed as if he was in a trance, like he was meditating.

The next day, Hana came to me, looking very concerned. She told me that Kuzon had taken ill, and she had heard it from the servants. I knew she would not tell me if it was just gossip, so I went to the Prince's room right away.

Kuzon lay in his bed, a blush on his cheeks. I approached the bed, ignoring the nurse's glare. I stroked the Prince's hair, and he whimpered softly as he opened his eyes, looking up at me. He was burning up, and he kicked the blanket away. The nurse got up, grouchily telling him that the blanket was for his own good, but he gave out a whine.

"I'm so hot…" he whimpered, kicking the blanket when she tried to put it back on him. I remembered being sick with fever and how at times I had felt so hot that I wanted to take all of my clothes off. I did not try to put the blanket back on him, knowing that he would want it back on soon. I pulled it so it was within his reach for when he needed it, and I sat at his side, stroking his brow.

"Tell me what's wrong." I whispered. He looked up at me, reaching towards me weakly.

"It hurts. I'm so hot and it hurts…"

"Where does it hurt?"

"All over."

"Would you like some water?" I asked and he nodded. Instead of asking his nurse or a servant to get it, I went to the washroom and pumped some water from the basin. I helped him drink it, and gently wiped his chin when some of it dribbled out. He lay his head back on the pillow, whimpering quietly as he looked up at me. My heart broke for him. He must be so scared. I remember being sick myself when I was not much older than him, and feeling afraid of what was happening to me, since I knew that people died from being ill. My father had been so worried and I saw it in his eyes, and he was so afraid he would lose me as he had lost my mother.

I gently rubbed his chest. My father had done that, placing his large hand over my small chest and it had soothed me.

"How did Kuzon get sick?" I asked Mara. She glared at me as if it was my fault, and I was taken aback. I had been civil to her, at least up to the point where I had slapped her. I had been polite to her, and she had always been stiff and cold to me, being rude at a few points.

"He wanted to go outside, and was very insistent to do so. You spoil him." she replied sourly.

"I do not spoil him! Children need time to play." I shot back. I never pulled Kuzon out of his lessons, kept him up late, or overfed him treats or bought him many toys like some nobles did to their children. He was a polite and delightful boy, and he had never been rude to me or acted spoiled.

"He refused to come back when I told him to go to bed, and ran off the path, into the orchard. It rained, and it took a while to find him. When the guards finally found his hiding spot, he was cold and soaking wet." she continued as if I had not spoken, her tone accusing. It was on the tip of my tongue to say something scathing, but I decided to hold it for later, out of the Prince's earshot.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I was so hot. Everything was hot and it hurt all over. I was so cold before. I had felt the rain fall on me. I had never been in the rain before and it was cold but I did not care. I didn't want Nurse to find me so I remained out there in the wet and cold. I shivered and shivered and when the guard found me I could not even move.

Nurse was so mad! She had funny red blotches on her cheeks and her lips were twisted. She stripped my clothes off and put me in a warm bath but I was still cold. She put me in warm pajamas and lit the fireplace in my room and put lots of blankets on me. I was still cold and when I woke up I was hot and shivering. I wasn't hungry but Nurse made me eat hot broth and then the doctor came to see me.

I liked Sylid. He was always nice to me and when he examined me he was kind and didn't treat me like a little boy, like Nurse did. He didn't look at me all angry like it was my fault like Nurse did when I woke up feeling all hot. She had looked at me and then felt my forehead with her hand and then said 'I knew it!' Sylid just asked me questions about how I felt and then gave me some medicine to drink. It was yucky tasting but then he gave me a piece of firecandy.

And then Mama came. I had been praying to Agni that she would. I was afraid that the Fire Lord would take her away from me forever. He had not said anything to me and I had not been punished. I wondered if I was still his heir. Maybe he was going to cast me out. I was thinking a lot of bad and scary thoughts. Maybe it was the fever that made it happen. I felt a cool cloth on my forehead. Mama was pressing it to me. I wanted to stay with her. I wanted to sleep in her bed, and have her and Hana take care of me, not Nurse. Mama looked so worried as she looked down at me. I whimpered and reached for her.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I knew that my son was sick. I ordered Sylid to do whatever he had to do to restore my son to good health. I still had not spoken to him, and I had no idea what to say, especially after knowing that he thought I didn't care for him.

I had tea for my wife and myself before I retired to bed, and waited for her to come. I was not long in waiting, and she approached me hesitantly before I motioned for her to sit down.

"Kuzon is sick." she said before she sipped her tea.

"I know." I replied simply.

"Aren't you going to see him?"

"What can I do for him?" I asked gruffly, staring into the fire as I sipped my tea.

"You could encourage him. Give him a kind word or two."

"He has Sylid to take care of him. There's nothing I can do."

o0o0o0o

Katara

I decided to stop trying with Zuko, and concentrated on Kuzon. For the next couple of days, I spent as much time with him as I could. When he was lucid enough, we would play Pai Sho. When he was feeling especially bad, I would sing to him and hold him. I told him stories, and brought books for us to read together. I did everything in my power to make him feel good as he battled his fever. I encouraged him to take his medicine, and I would press cool cloths to his forehead, back or chest. With my Waterbending, I would chill the rags, so they stayed cool a lot longer, and gave him more relief that way. Yet, he seemed to show no improvement. Despite the care that Sylid, the servants, or I would give him, his fever did not break. My anxiety only grew. I offered Sylid the Water Tribe remedies I knew, and we tried that as well, to no avail.

I found myself unable to sleep. I felt Kuzon's pain as if it was my own, and I had to hold back tears when he cried for me, his voice small and filled with distress. How could I forget the way his little hands reached for me when I came to him? I would hold him close to comfort him, not caring if I too got sick, though that never happened.

After six days, he was as he had been for the last week, with no improvement. At times, he was delirious, and would cry out from nightmares. I had him moved to my apartment so he would be closer, and Hinode and my other servants would keep an eye on him when I or Sylid was unable to be there for him. Of course, Mara – I usually thought of her as simply 'Kuzon's nurse', was very displeased about the whole matter, and would butt heads with Hana or Hinode over what was to be done for the Prince. But I knew it soothed Kuzon to be in my bedchamber with its soothing blue colors. He looked so small in my big bed.

The Fire Lord said nothing about what I did. He did not bar me from having Kuzon moved, nor did he complain about me leaving his bed early to check on the Prince. For that, I was thankful.

On the seventh day, Kuzon still had not changed. I sat on the edge of the bed as he twisted around, crying in his delirium. His nurse had been attempting to feed him medicine, but at this time, Kuzon could have choked on it, since he wasn't lucid. I was angry with her for making a difficult situation for everyone and had no doubt that she was going to complain to Zuko about how supposedly unfairly she had been treated, if she had not already.

I glared at her, pushing the medicine away. She glared right back at me.

"If he dies, it will be your fault." she scowled. The medicine had done nothing for his fever, and the only thing that worked was medicine to help him sleep.

"If he chokes on that, it will be your fault." I shot back. Hana stood behind the nurse, and I saw her smile a little at me.

"Kuzon." I said softly, leaning over, stroking his hair. His forehead was rather hot. He whimpered at the sound of my voice.

"You poor baby." I whispered, stroking his cheek as he opened his eyes and looked at me blearily.

"Tell me what's wrong." I whispered. Sylid should be here shortly, and his presence reassured me. I knew he was trying his best to help the Prince and it frustrated him that none of his remedies seemed to be working. I squeezed his small hand.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Hot... hurts..." he moaned. I stroked his forehead with a cool cloth that Hana had just brought to me. I heard a man clear his throat, and immediately recognized it.

"Well, Sylid is here to help you, so listen to him okay? I will be back. I love you." I stated in what I hoped was a reassuring tone. He nodded once and I sighed softly, wishing I could stay. But I had duties to do, and I would do them as quickly as I could so I could return to his side.

I rose from my bed, giving Kuzon's hand one last squeeze before I went to the doorway. I held back a gasp of surprise when I saw my husband standing just outside. Had he watched the exchange between the Prince and myself? Or what I had said to the nurse?

He said nothing to me whatsoever. I could not read his eyes or his face. He was fully dressed in full regalia, and I bowed to him.

"My lord, Kuzon is very sick. This is not a mere illness. He's in pain, real pain."

"I know that. Sylid will heal him."

"Yes, he is a good doctor. But I cannot help but worry. This is… different." I stated. My mother had become ill then died. I was terrified of the same thing happening to Kuzon. "I am sure Kuzon would appreciate if you went in there and encouraged him."

"What encouragement? He needs medicine and therapy, not words."

"He is a sick child. I'm trying to help him feel better. Just… a few kind words from you would mean the world to him."

He said nothing, but I saw an indefinable glimmer in his eyes.

"Come. Let Sylid do his work." he stated. I looked over my shoulder one last time, seeing Sylid administer some medicine to the Prince in a careful and patient manner.

I spent the day in Court with Zuko, and he was as silent as ever. I could not stop thinking about Kuzon. Why couldn't anything be done to help him? Sylid had tried all the medicines he knew and even had tried to whip up new ones, and he had been more than eager to accept my knowledge of Water Tribe medicine, even writing it down in his book so he could augment his own teachings with it.

When the day was over, I took Zuko's hand, looking up at him pleadingly. He had not said much to me over the last week about anything.

"My lord… talk to me. Please. Are we always going to be like this?" I pleaded, falling to my knees.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"For… for things to go back to the way they were. Before all this ugliness started." I stated. He let out a slow breath as he looked down at me before pulling me back to my feet.

"You will always be my cherished wife. You will be as you always were, and so will I." was all he said.

"But you've barely spoken to me. I… I don't know what to do or say to you." I pleaded, fighting back tears.

"There is nothing to be said, and nothing to discuss." he stated simply. I flinched a little.

"You are not going to punish Kuzon or me?" I asked. I had been waiting too long for the other proverbial shoe to drop.

"No. Nor am I going to try to separate the two of you."

"Then please talk to me."

"There is nothing to discuss."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I hated seeing her afraid of me. The punishment that I had handed before to my son had never gone into effect, and I did not plan to enforce it, or keep her away from my son. I had seen all too clearly the error in keeping them apart.

My son was sick, and there was the real possibility that he could die. To lose yet another that I cared for… I didn't know how I could handle it. I visited him every day. I stood in the doorway and watched as he was tended to. It hurt to see him in such distress. I saw the loving attention that my wife gave him as she sought to comfort him in his need. My mother had done the same when I had once fallen ill, though my fever had not lasted as long as this. But her care had not been any less than my wife's. I remember Mother holding my hand, pressing cool cloths to my forehead, feeding me soup and coaxing me to take medicine, and reading stories to me.

Father had never visited me. I knew that he had not even come to check on me, as I had made sure to check on my son. I had no idea what to say to him, to comfort him. I thought of things I might say to him and they all… felt inadequate after knowing that he thought I hated him. I wished I had someone to guide me. How nice it would be to have Mother and Uncle and Cousin all here, living with me. We could all have lived together happily.

But the hard reality was, all I had was my wife and son, and a grandsire that I never had the chance to know well. My mother's father was worthy of my respect, but he was like me – aloof, distant, a taciturn person hardened by his life, not open and friendly like Uncle. I knew that I would never have the same relationship with him as I had with my uncle, and it was something I accepted.

My wife lay in my bed, nestled in my arms. Even if I did not speak with her, I still needed her. It was strange to find myself at a loss for words and feeling helpless for it. I dozed and fell asleep, glad to get away from the churning of my thoughts.


	22. A Mother's Love

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Twenty-Two – A Mother's Love

Disclaimer – Avatar does not belong to me, nor do its characters. All original characters do belong to me, as does the plot. Some of you have asked me questions, such as will other characters such as Aang, Toph, and Sokka be making an appearance? Yes, in due time. As always, PLEASE leave me feedback – it is what keeps my muse going.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I rose from my husband's bed. I sensed that Kuzon needed me especially at this moment. Usually, I would check on him before going to bed, and check again in the morning. It was the middle of the night, but I rose from bed, putting on a robe before going to my apartments. Call it maternal instinct, if you will.

Kuzon was crying, and Hinode was trying to soothe him. I rushed forward and took him into my arms, rubbing his back as I roused him from his nightmare. He whimpered and clung to the front of my robe as I rocked him. He felt even hotter, and I despaired. I had some water brought to me, and I coaxed him to drink some after I had cooled it with my bending.

"This would not have happened if you had not indulged and spoiled him." I heard the voice of Kuzon's nurse come at me through the shadows. I had come to detest that voice immensely.

I planned to have her dismissed as soon as I could, and have a new nurse brought in. I suspected her of stealing things from my apartment since I had Kuzon brought in here, so I had Hinode search her sleeping quarters and indeed, a couple of my combs and a few other trinkets had been found. While I did keep most of my treasures locked in the Phoenix Room, I did keep a jewelry box for items I wore on a more regular basis. I was certain there would be more missing items had there been less traffic in my apartments. I did not come out to accuse her just yet, and had Hinode place them back where she had found them.

"Shut up. Or I will hit you again – harder, this time." I stated, my voice steely. She scowled at me. I could have her punished for being so openly disrespectful of me, but I had bigger concerns at the moment. I let her make these scowling faces, for they were small compared to her other offenses.

"Is there anything you need?" I asked Kuzon.

"Sing for me?" he asked, and so I did. I rubbed his back and rocked him, looking down at his flushed face. He was young and strong, but he was human like anyone else, and could only fight for so long.

"I'm here…" I whispered soothingly as my hand rubbed his back in slow, gentle circles, "Fight it for me, okay? I will be sad if you do not."

"Yes, Mama." Kuzon murmured, "Anything for you."

"Not just for me. For yourself too. You're strong. I know you can fight." I murmured. He smiled up at me weakly and nodded. I stroked his hair, feeling angry at the spirits for allowing this to happen. Why punish a sweet little boy like Kuzon? Why allow my mother to die?

"I love you, Kuzon. Do you love me?" I whispered. He nodded and reached up with his little hands.

"Love you, Mama. Don't leave me." I felt another sharp tug in my heart. He was my son, blood or not. The Fire Lord could not deny that. I hugged him more tightly.

I scooped him into my lap and walked over to one of my plush chairs, leaning back as I held him, trying to soothe him. I rocked him, holding back my tears. How could I help him when medicine could not? He was so warm, and he was crying again. I removed his tunic and he seemed relieved.

"So hot, Mama." he moaned as he looked up at me. I nodded, remembering that a fever could cause a Firebender's inner fire to rage if it went high enough, or went on long enough. I had learned that from Sylid.

"Bring me a bowl of water, a large one, and a few small towels." I called out. The things I asked for were on hand in a few moments, and I shooed the servants away. I folded one of the towels and cooled the water when I dipped it, and pressed it against Kuzon's forehead. He whimpered and nodded, and I smiled a little. I had a servant blow out all but one lamp, so the room would be darker and more soothing.

It felt nice to be alone, to not have to listen to the worried murmurs or feel the worried glances on Kuzon and myself. My servants had not tried to separate the Prince and myself, but they had warned me about getting ill or catching the sickness. I looked down at Kuzon, wanting nothing more than to alleviate the pain that he had done nothing to deserve. I thought about the healing techniques of my people. I had spent about half of my life in Omashu, but I had learned some of the art from my people. My grandmother was a healer, and said that water could be used to cool a fever. I had never learned how to do that though, since I was young when I had left the Northlands, and it would take weeks for my grandmother to get here if I sent her a letter.

I knew that there was not much time left. Kuzon's earthly tenure would end soon if this went on much longer. My heart pounded with urgency even as I pressed the cool cloth to his brow.

You can't die, Kuzon.

_You can't be dead, Aang._

_I opened my eyes. There was no dark-haired boy in my arms. I looked around, seeing glowing green crystals. They cast an eerie light on everything, and I looked down. There was an older boy, with a blue arrow on his forehead._

_He was not moving. I was filled with rage and grief. I had tried so hard, as had Sokka and Toph and Iroh. Did it all come down to this, the fate of this dead child?_

_I looked up, seeing Zuko. Betrayer. Liar. Deceiver!_

I lifted water from the bowl, wrapping it around my hand like a glove.

_The boy was dead. There was no breath or heartbeat. But I could not give up. There was one more thing. The oasis water._

_The water was special. But it needed someone special to handle it as well. It would channel my energy through itself, so I could heal Aang – hopefully. I concentrated. I was full of life, certainly I could lend the Avatar some. His life was more important than mine, anyway. The unique properties of the water enabled me to connect with him, and it transferred some of my life to his._

I pressed it to Kuzon's chest gently, feeling his pain. All I wanted to do was wash it away. He could not die. He must live, for my sake, for Zuko's sake.

_I concentrated hard, finding whatever spark of Aang that remained. I put a spark of my own life energy in there, and pushed it through him. I had no idea about the spirit world or if this would work, but I mentally called for him, praying to the spirits to bring him back._

_Aang, please come back. You're the world's last hope. Come back to us. Spirits, help us!_

_And then I felt it._

I pushed my energy through Kuzon, concentrating on purifying him of the heat that was bad for him. In my mind, I saw the water move through him, washing him clean, making him new. The water around my hand was actually glowing.

The water spread across his chest and moved to his face as well, and I heard him whimper. I was afraid, for I had never done this before. What if I hurt him? I felt his small body shiver, and then the glowing stopped. He was still pale and weak, but I noticed that the flush was gone. Hesitantly, I checked his forehead. Dare I hope?

To my shock, the fever was gone. What had I done? How had I done it? I looked down at him, stroking his brow. He whimpered and snuggled closer to me, and I hugged him tightly, wrapping a blanket around him. He did not complain about being hot. I had no idea what to say. It was a miracle – the Prince's fever had broken. I rocked him for several minutes.

"My lady?" I startled to hear that. I looked up, seeing Hinode standing there. Had she seen what I had done? If so, she did not reveal it.

"Should I bring some tea or food for you or the Prince?" she asked politely.

"Just some green tea, thank you." I stated. I was alone again, and continued to rock him, stroking his hair. He was no longer crying or in pain, and was dozing peacefully, looking almost like a baby, wrapped in the blanket.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

It was still dark when I woke up, and my wife was not at my side. After several moments, I discerned that she was not in the washroom. There was only one place where she could be. I rose, dressed, and went to her apartments via the secret passageway. When I heard she had Kuzon brought to her apartments a few days ago, I had not objected. I felt too guilty about everything that had happened.

I silently slid into her bedchamber, expecting to see her in her bed, holding my son. But I saw her in a chair near the fireplace, a red bundle in her arms. I felt panic for a moment – had my son died? Had my wife wrapped him up for that purpose? _Agni, no._

I took a step closer, and was relieved to see the bundle stir. My wife looked up at me, her eyes widened in surprise.

"How is he?" I asked simply. She nodded slowly and stroked my son's face.

"He… seems to be better. The fever's gone. He's not in such discomfort, and he is sleeping well. I just rocked him and fed him some water." She was now looking at me wonderingly, and I did not blame her for being surprised I was here and asking after Kuzon.

I approached her. The chair she sat in was more of a sofa, and could seat two people comfortably. I sat down next to her, and pulled the bundle into my arms, pulling back the cloth to reveal his head. She stared at me with shock as I did this, but I said nothing as I glanced at her. She seemed uncertain of what to say, so I shook my head, indicating nothing was to be said.

I looked down at my son, rocking him gently as I had seen my wife do once when I watched from the doorway. They had been oblivious to my presence. I felt my wife's eyes on me as I carefully swayed my son back and forth. I felt my son whimper and snuggle against my chest. That warmed me a little.

I had not held my son like this since he had been born.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Seeing my husband hold his son floored me. He had always been so cold and formal to Kuzon, as if his son was nothing more than some distant relative that he had the responsibility of raising, or even a stranger.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Usually, the Fire Lords were born during the summer, or at least their parents tried to ensure it. Azula and I were no exception to the rule. Since summer was the season of our element, it was considered auspicious for us to be born during these months, and even better when born at high noon, or on a sunny day. I had been born shortly after midnight, and Mother had a hard time giving birth to me. Azula had been born around high noon on one of the hottest days of that summer, which was considered most auspicious indeed. Mother had an easier time giving birth to her, and I had always felt bad about the fact that Mother struggled with me, as if it had been my fault her labor was so difficult.

As such, many Fire Nation citizens would try to conceive in the autumn, so their child would be born the next summer. I had disregarded that rule when I lay with the woman that I had chosen to be mother of my heir. She was strong and healthy, and a good Firebender as well. She was none too pretty, but she was not homely either, and her personality was suitable. I never loved her, but I did get along with her, and felt comfortable enough to at least get to know her somewhat – I didn't want to sire a child with a complete stranger.

I had chosen her for anonymity. Many of the noblewomen who were considered suitable matches for me and mothers for my child or children were distant relatives of mine. Prestige would go to the house who could tie themselves closer to the throne by having a Prince who was related to them directly. I had no desire to play the silly game of ties or networking, and I also felt that my line would fare well with someone of new blood. Kuri had come from a middle-class family, with no connections whatsoever. Her father was dead and she had very few relatives. They did not even know of this arrangement, for a story was fabricated for them for her absence during her pregnancy.

The agreement was that after she had given me a healthy child, I would give her money, and an estate of her own, and that she was free to marry someone else or do whatever she wanted with her life. I knew that she had wanted to become a physician, and I encouraged her, giving her free access to my library so that she had her study to occupy her during her pregnancy. She would have been a excellent physician, had she lived.

She knew what I wanted from her, and so she held no illusions when I came to her bed. Our couplings had been satisfactory. I appreciated her companionship, for she did try to please me. I would visit her sometimes and have tea or meals with her as her pregnancy progressed. It was curious to see her swollen with my seed. But I would feel sad inside, since it was not Katara who carried my child within her.

13 Years ASC, Late Winter (Late February, 1114)

_Uncle was giddy. I knew he was eager for a new grandnephew or niece to play with and spoil. The night before, Kuri had had labor pains, and I was informed, as per my order. Now it was the close of the next day, and I was finished with Court. I decided to go to Kuri's apartments and check on her progress – though I would remain at the door, as most if not all men did when confronted with childbirth. Uncle saw me and laughed, hugging me tightly. I glanced down at him again, seeing his eyes twinkle._

"_The midwife says it is almost over, and we should know any minute! I wonder if it will be a boy – a wonderful little boy like you or Lu Ten were!"_

"_And if it's a girl?" I asked dryly. I was more concerned about having a healthy heir, than one of the 'right' sex. If it were a daughter, I would raise it as I would a son._

"_A girl, as sweet and loving like your mother or grandmother? A fine idea!" Iroh smiled. I set my jaw. One of my deepest fears was that the child be like Sozin, or my sire, or sister. My Uncle seemed to sense this, for he placed his hand on my shoulder._

"_This child won't have any negative influences. It will have you and I to guide it, and Kuri should she decide to stay here after the terms are up."_

_My sister had been born into privilege, yet she had been a cruel person, morally and emotionally retarded even if she had been a prodigy, intelligent, and beautiful. There had been no reason for her to be so cruel to me and to others, yet she had reveled in it and made it an_ _art._

_No matter what background a person came from, that was no guarantee to their character or personality. My own sire and uncle were as different as day and night. My child was a gamble. Would it be more like my uncle or mother, or like my sire or sister? I would not know for several years. And then, what if the child had darker inclinations, and turned out to be like the relatives that I had fought against and defeated? What would I do with it? Dispose of it? Move it away?_

"_Don't obsess over it too much. We'll take care of that if the time comes. But for now – let us simply rejoice!" Uncle said._

_As if on cue, a woman's scream, and a baby's loud wail filled the air. I let out a slow sigh, when one of the midwife's attendants poked her head through the door, bowing to me then to my uncle._

"_My lord… it's a boy. A fine, healthy one." she announced. I nodded slowly as I sat down in a plush chair, hearing the sharp wails pierce the air. At least, I was here for the birth of this one, and I let my memory wander back to the letter I had received almost five years ago. It had been a short and simple message, straight to the point. I had rejoiced and felt sad at the same time. I think Uncle knew, but if he did, he never said anything._

_Uncle's hand on my shoulder cleared my head of these thoughts and I looked up at him._

"_You'll be a wonderful father, I know it." he smiled. I did not smile back, and he took a deep breath, staring down at me with these eyes that knew and saw more than most people suspected._

"_Come, Zuko. This is a happy day, rejoice with me."_

_I was silent as several moments later, the child was brought out, swathed in a soft red blanket. It was still crying, and Iroh laughed._

"_Hear that! Such a strong voice." he pointed out with a smile, "Lu Ten was the same way when he was brought out. How fortunate I was to be there when he was born!" my uncle added with just a bit of sadness before he smiled again._

_All I did was sit there, dumbly. He took the baby in his arms, approaching me. My son continued crying. I was sure he missed the warm confines of his mother, though Kuri had commented to me that he had constantly kicked when he was in there._

"_Such a handsome boy!" he laughed as he lifted the flap of blanket to reveal the baby more. He was born with a head of soft black hair, and skin as pale as mine. I knew his eyes would be like mine. I watched as Uncle closed the distance between us to give me the baby._

"_Come, Zuko. Hold your arms like I am. Hold your son!" he encouraged. Without a word, I positioned my arms and let the baby be deposited in them. My son squirmed a little, and to my surprise, his crying quieted almost the instant he was placed within my arms. I looked down at his small face, and his clenched fists. I had never held a baby before, and I was amazed at how something so small could grow into a complete human being._

_I remembered being rocked by my mother, so I repeated the motion with my son, moving my arms just slightly as I stared down at him. Uncle beamed down at me and sat near me. I looked up to see one of the servants exit Kuri's bedchamber._

"_Is she well?" I asked simply. She bowed to me and nodded._

"_My lord, she is tired, but there were no complications. The midwife says all she needs is a couple of days of bed rest before she can resume her normal activities. May I congratulate you on having a healthy son, my lord?"_

"_Yes. Good." I stated simply. I would be in to see Kuri when she was ready, and turned my attention back to my son. He was sleeping peacefully, and I gently touched one of his fists with my finger. He looked so comfortable and warm._

_My son, I thought to myself. I had sired this little being. I thought about the few times I had seen Kuri during the last month of her pregnancy, how swollen with my seed she had been. In the back of my mind, I had always wondered how Katara would look with my child within her. How bitterly I felt when I stared at Kuri, knowing it was her who was carrying my child and not the woman I loved. Katara should be here to share this moment with me and celebrate it. I let out a soft sigh, for this happy moment was also sad for me._

o0o0o0o

Katara

I wondered what he was thinking about as he rocked his son. He had an expression of gentleness on his face, one he usually reserved for me, during our private moments. I was afraid to say anything to break such a moment.

Kuzon whimpered a little and snuggled against his father's chest, a small hand reaching out to cling to his father's robe. He seemed not to be aware of the change of hands, and remained quiet, his eyes closed. I remained silent, my hands folded in my lap, and my husband turned his head to look at me. I swallowed and stared right back at him. His expression remained gentle, and he beckoned with a slight nod to come closer. I did as he asked, our arms touching, and I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt him press his lips to my forehead.

The Prince stirred, and opened his eyes blearily. He stared up at his father for several moments. Zuko was just as silent, but he continued to rock his son. A flicker of confusion passed through Kuzon's face, but he did not question the situation, and the rocking seemed to soothe him, for he closed his eyes again.


	23. Father

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Twenty-Three – Father

This is the final chapter in this arc. In the next arc I have an exciting storyline planned, as well as a couple of unique and steamy Zutara scenes. :3

Some fun news in the writing world... I have two new fics up. One for Hunger Games. One for Megaman. For those of you who enjoy either one, you may want to check out my fics. I also have a Tahnorra fic planned. Isn't that exciting? My book is also almost out, I will post news of it on my profile in the near future. As always, enjoy and leave feedback. You thrive on my Zutara, I thrive on your feedback.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

It felt good to feel his warm body in my arms. I silently thanked Agni that he was going to be well, and that I would have the chance to close the rift I had inadvertently placed between us. I looked down at him, seeing him dozing peacefully, his little head resting against my chest. With my wife at my side, I couldn't have asked for more.

In the morning, the three of us were still together on my wife's sofa. I found a blanket draped across us, and guessed it was my wife's doing. I stirred awake and looked down at my son. He was a little pale, but he was no longer flush with fever. Carefully, I shifted him over onto my wife's lap, and she moaned softly, coming awake.

"I have duties to attend to. But you do not need to come to Court. Stay with Kuzon all day, if you wish. I will see you two later." I said softly. She nodded, and Kuzon stirred awake with a whimper. I looked down at him, resting my hand on his back.

"Listen to her, and the doctor. Rest." I stated firmly, placing my hand on his head for several moments.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Without the fever to battle, Kuzon was no longer in pain, though the whole ordeal had left him drained. I continued to let him stay in my room – the surroundings and my presence clearly comforted him and he liked having Hinode and my personal servants there when I was not around. Before, the only person who was with Kuzon regularly was his nurse, and she had called forth servants for various purposes, such as delivering meals or doing laundry.

I planned to get rid of the nurse, she had given me the perfect excuse to do so with her thievery. I hoped to be able to choose the new nurse myself – and perhaps a personal servant or two. He was a mature boy, and needed to be able to make a few decisions by himself, and learn how to give orders and how to be a good master.

Kuzon looked so quiet and pale, sleeping there in my bed. Not long after Zuko left, Sylid came to check on him. I saw the surprise and relief on his face when he saw that Kuzon was no longer feverish.

"How do you feel, my Prince?" Sylid asked as he examined Kuzon.

"Tired."

"Does anything hurt?"

"No, just tired." Kuzon murmured.

"That's good, that there is no more pain. You must stay in bed for a few days, Prince. Do not try to get up or go around until I tell you to." he said. Kuzon nodded listlessly and Sylid left his side. The physician pulled me aside and gazed at me with some scrutiny.

"When did his fever break, my lady?" he asked.

"Late last night."

"How did it happen?"

"I… I don't know what you mean." I said, not wishing to reveal my healing ability.

"All the remedies I gave him did not heal his fever. I tried so many different remedies and therapies, and none of them worked."

I held back a sigh. Not only was Kuzon given medication, he had been given various therapies – cool baths, warm baths, steam, brief walks, various foods, hot stones, massages, acupuncture, even the Fire Sages chanting over him with clouds of incense filling the room when Kuzon had been transported to the Temple, several days ago. Nothing had worked – until I used my own hands to heal him – literally.

"You must have done something. Either that or his defenses kicked in spectacularly." Sylid stated, gazing at me with scrutiny.

"He's a strong and healthy little boy." I stated firmly. I had heard of people drawing out strength that they did not know they had. Certainly Sylid could believe that. He seemed about to press me further, but he bowed his head.

"You are right, my lady. And you did take good care of him. Now, I will be taking my leave, though I will check on him again." he stated, before bowing his head. I spent much of the day near Kuzon, reading to him when he was awake and working on my books or talking with my servants when he slept. He continued to recover over the next few days, though Hinode – who I had left in charge when I was gone – and Kuzon's nurse frequently butted heads. I had told Hinode to not reveal that she knew what the nurse had done, at least not yet. I was biding my time, and that time would come soon.

After several days, the Prince was antsy to be let out of bed. He was let out only to use the washroom or to do a few stretching exercises, otherwise he was kept in bed and tucked in securely. I had let him out of bed the day before to take a walk down the Palace halls, to work out his unused muscles. He was happy to do so, and I let him walk around as I followed him, until he tired out. It had put some color in his cheeks, so he didn't look so pale. This morning, he looked much better, almost completely back to his old self. And I had an idea that would thrill him. Today was warm for this time of the year – Kuzon would still need to dress prudently, but he would not need a hooded robe or a scarf. There was a breeze outside, and the sun was shining in the cloudless sky.

After a light breakfast, I smiled at him warmly, having already chosen boots, pants, a shirt, and a cozy jacket for him.

"We're going outside?" he asked hopefully. I nodded with a smile and helped him out of bed – he had a hard time getting in or out of it because it was so high. Once he was dressed, I rumpled his hair a little. It was so soft and thick, like Zuko's, and he laughed at me. I quickly combed it and put it in a simple topknot as his nurse entered.

"He should not be going outside! It is far too cold!"

"It is not." I replied calmly, "It's a warm day for this time of the year, and my cousins and I played outside in this weather all the time without any ill effects. Kuzon has been in bed long enough, and he is not sick anymore. It has been several days since the fever broke, and he is coming along just fine."

She glared at me, her lips twisted in that all-too-familiar frown.

"He will stay inside. You've done enough, moving him out of his room and pampering him!"

"Pamper?" I asked, raising my eyebrow, "I have simply cared for him when he was ill…"

"That is my job!"

"One that you do not even enjoy." I retorted. She glared at me again, and Kuzon was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"I want to be with you." he said, looking up at me. I nodded and stroked his cheek.

"You stay here." I said, directing my words at the nurse. I had no desire for her to tag along.

"The Prince…"

"Is fine with me. I have guards coming with me. You heard Kuzon – he wants to be with me. Use your free time to do something useful, or take a walk of your own. I do not care." I replied, setting my jaw. I wondered where she had come from – she was practical enough, but I hated her attitude. She opened her mouth, only I put my hand up for silence. That was not something she could disobey.

Hinode carried the kite that I had given Kuzon for his birthday. I kept him looking ahead, telling him to not look back as we climbed into my palanquin for the trip up the volcano Prince's curiosity was piqued as he saw that we were taking a ride, since he knew I preferred walking. I smiled at him.

"Patience, my darling." I let him cuddle with me as we made our way to the top of the wall.

"Why are we here, Mama?" he asked. I smiled.

"In a few moments, you will see." I said.

One of the guards – a kind man who was part of my personal staff, laid out a blanket for us on the grass and stood near it. I enjoyed working with him, and felt safe when he was on duty.

"Turn around, Kuzon." I said softly. He did just as I asked, seeing Hinode standing there, holding out the kite in front of her. I saw the Prince's eyes gleam with delight, and she smiled down at him cheerily. He approached her, and she handed him the kite, which he held gingerly.

"I had a kite when I was a little girl, and I had so much fun with it." I said with a smile, as I showed him the proper way to hold it, and how to wind and unwind the spool of silken thread, so it would not tangle. With a few other helping words, Kuzon had the kite aloft in the air on the breeze, with several meters of string aloft. The wall was the perfect place to catch a breeze.

I reclined against the blanket as Hinode sat next to me, and the Prince joyfully skipped along the ground, letting out more string. The kite had been painted so beautifully, that it truly was a sight to see it aloft. It had several red and gold silk streamers, to stimulate the phoenix's tail, and Kuzon's laughter of pleasure filled my heart with joy. Not a week before, he had been so pale and wan, struggling for life, and his cries of misery had been so heartbreaking to hear.

After a bit, I coaxed him to the blanket to rest, not wishing him to overdo it. A light lunch had been packed beforehand and it was so pleasant out here with the Prince and Hinoce, who were both such good companions. When the meal was finished, the Prince and I lay on the blanket, looking up at the sky and the few clouds that had managed to withstand the sun's rays, and we picked out what shapes we could see. One cloud had a familiar shape to me, and I squinted my eyes at it.

_That looks like a sky bison_, I thought to myself, and was about to tell Kuzon that. But I stopped before I did. I had never seen a sky bison in my life, yet I had the eerie feeling that I had ridden one before.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I had no desire to deal with courtiers today, so I chose to attend to the paperwork by myself. Deciding to take a break, I went to the windows in my study, and was startled to see a phoenix in the air. It took me a moment to figure out that it was just a kite. I was unable to see the string from this distance, but I figured out where it was coming from, and used my handheld telescope to find my wife and son on the volcano wall. Kuzon looked ecstatic, and my wife sat there, smiling at him.

I remember the time my Uncle had given me a kite, and the pleasure it had given me. Lu Ten had a kite of his own, even though he was an adult, for he insisted that no one was too old to have fun, and the two of us flew kites as Uncle laughed and cheered us on.

I turned away from the window, catching sight of the toy on my desk. It had been another one of Uncle's gifts to me when I was younger, about four or five years old. It was a stuffed dragon, made with red velvet and stitched with gold. I wanted my son to have it, otherwise it was wasted in storage. I had asked my wife to give it to him, but to my surprise, she refused. She calmly told me to give it to him myself. I was unsure of how to approach Kuzon. He probably did not even remember me holding him.

I pulled the toy into my lap, turning it around in my hands and admiring the work. I had cared for it well, and loved it. It showed a bit of wear, but it did not require stitches or any other repairs. I remember the glee I had felt when Uncle had given it to me. My fingers stroked the soft velvet as I thought about my family.

o0o0o0o

Katara

After his rest, the Prince flew the kite some more. When he was showing clear signs of being tired, I gently called for him to pull down his kite. He looked up at me pleadingly, and I could not help but relent and let him fly the kite a bit more.

After the outing, he was tired, but not to the point of exhaustion. I slipped off his jacket and boots, and lay him down on my sofa as I had some tea and treats brought up. Tomorrow, he was scheduled to start his lessons again, albeit in a shortened day to see how he was doing and to catch up. Kamas had come to see him the day before, to see how he was feeling. He had agreed that Kuzon should rest, but he did not believe that the Prince should just lounge around unnecessarily. I smiled down at Kuzon, who smiled up at me brilliantly.

"Tonight, you're going back to your room." I said as gently as I could. He looked crestfallen and started to shake his head pleadingly.

"I like it here, Mama."

"I know, and you can always come and visit me." I said softly, as I stroked his hair. I knew he also liked being around my staff, who was always present in the form of one person or another, rather than be alone with his nurse.

"I want to stay here."

'I didn't want him moved here, and now see what has happened." his nurse said dourly from behind me, and I managed to hold myself from startling. I did not want to give her that satisfaction. I rose from Kuzon's side, and glared at her before motioning her to come to the other room with me. Enough was enough, and now was the time to pull the trump card out of my sleeve, though I would wait until the exact moment to pull it out.

"I have had enough with your attitude. I could have had you out by your ear a long time ago for your insolence. I wonder why I didn't do it sooner. You might be a competent nurse for Kuzon, but your attitude is more than unacceptable, as is your behavior." I stated severely.

"The Fire Lord appointed me to Kuzon's care." the nurse replied haughtily. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"That he did, but he did not order you to be rude or insolent to me, did he? Why are you even here? It's clear to me that this is nothing but a job to you, one that pays well. Well, forget it. You will not be paid anymore, and you will be thrown out of the Palace summarily. Kuzon will remain in my custody until I find a better nurse for him."

"You cannot do this! I am going to the Fire Lord! He will not allow this to happen!" she whined, though she still sounded confident enough.

"Be silent." I snapped. I still had my trump card at hand, and sensed that right now was not the best moment. Better to have it out in front of Zuko, with Hinode at hand to prove my words. My husband was most likely to take my word even without Hinode there, but I wanted to lay out the evidence. Kuzon clearly wasn't poisoned by the attitude of this woman, but other servants could be.

The next day, I was taking a walk with the Prince, after he had completed his lessons and lunch. He was the way he had been before his sickness, full of energy, and rosy-cheeked from the slightly nippy weather that was nothing to the cold climes of the North Pole. He had slept in his room the night before while I slept with Zuko, and as expected, he was happy to see me when I came to get him.

I had Hinode check the few pieces of jewelry that I did not keep under lock and key, and there was another piece missing, not surprisingly. I had her check the nurse's room, and the jewelry was hidden in the same spot. My companion ensured that she left the jewelry as it was, and made it so that the Mara would not suspect her room had been searched.

That afternoon, when the Fire Lord retired from Court, I found him before he could tackle his paperwork.

"I have something important to discuss with you, my lord." I said, bowing my head. He looked up at me, raising his eyebrow, and he nodded. I spilled it out, telling him about the Mara's animosity towards me, her barely checked attitude, and the fact that she had stolen jewelry from me. His eyes widened slightly at this.

"Why didn't you tell me when she was insolent to you before? I will not tolerate someone treating you as such!" he stated, immediately going on the defensive. Well, if anything, I knew my husband cared for me.

"I knew there would be people here suspicious of me because of my heritage. I was ready for that before I started living here."

"Yes, but this…"

"Yes. I came here, because I had enough. I let it be known that her behavior was inappropriate several times, but she continues. And Kuzon needs a more competent nurse. It's clear to me that she does not enjoy children."

"I didn't hire her to coddle Kuzon. She was nurse to a couple other noble households before this, and came highly recommended…"

"I know, and I agree with you that Kuzon should not be coddled. But if you were being taken care of by someone, would you want someone who did not like watching over you? Even Kuzon senses it." I asked. He was silent for a moment.

"Then she shall be brought here."

"Call for Hinode too." I asked. He raised his eyebrow again, but he nodded.

Shortly, both women were before us. My handmaid was calm, her hands folded neatly in front of her as she held her head high, after bowing to us. The other woman bowed to the Fire Lord, and bowed to me stiffly. Zuko did not miss this.

"What causes you to act so ill-mannered towards your Lady?" Zuko asked coldly. She remained silent for a moment.

"What do you mean? I always bow to her and refer to her as I should, and I obey her commands." she replied.

"You mean to tell me that you do not act insolent towards her, referring to her and her people as lowly behind her back?" he asked. I had learned of her doing this, from Hinode and Kuzon as well as a few other servants.

"Rumors and hearsay." she replied humbly to the Fire Lord, "Far from it for me to insult my lord's wife."

"Is it also far from it for you to steal from the lady?" he asked. She looked up with surprise.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Why indeed, when you are paid well and given comfortable quarters." he said. She lived in a room off of Kuzon's apartment, with her own washroom. That was more than what many servants in various households got, and she had the whole servant's apartment to herself.

"If someone has accused me of stealing, let them come forward. I am innocent!" she said.

"I accuse you." I stated simply, before looking over at Hinode. She nodded and with a guard, left.

"Why do you accuse me?" she asked wheedingly as she looked at me, bowing to me again.

"I keep most of my jewelry under lock and key, but I keep some pieces out for everyday wear and easier access. Several pieces are missing, and this has never happened before I moved Kuzon to my room."

"Why not accuse your companion then? She doesn't like me, and you know it. She did it to frame me!"

"Hinode is a better person than that. You aggravate her almost as much as you aggravate me. But she's not so petty enough as to frame someone."

Hinode rushed back in, the missing articles of jewelry in her hands. The older woman actually paled, and there was no mistaking her reaction.

"Do you deny taking these things?" my husband asked.

"Yes, I do!" she replied, but her voice was tight. Another offense – lying to the Fire Lord himself, something punishable by death should Zuko deem fit.

"Guards! Throw her in the dungeon!"

The woman's wails accompanied her out the door.

I felt an immense sense of relief at knowing I would not be dealing with her anymore, and looked at my husband.

"If you like, Hinode could bring in a few women who could take care of Kuzon, for you to choose from. She knows the servants of the Palace." I offered. He merely nodded, dismissing her before he turned back to me. He seemed to have something on his mind.

"I want to have dinner here tonight." he stated. I smiled and bowed.

"What would you like me to order?" I asked.

"Anything you like." he shrugged. I stared at him for several moments. He usually ordered for us.

"Is something wrong?" I asked gently.

"I want Kuzon to eat with us."

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I was practicing my calligraphy when a guard came for me. I wondered if Mama was going to call for me again. Maybe we would have dinner again.

"The Fire Lord requests your presence, my Prince." the guard said. I felt my heart pound. Was he going to punish me for what I did before I got sick? I wanted Mama. She always made me feel safe. I looked up as he waited. I knew I had no choice, so I quickly cleaned my brush and then covered my ink before I went with him.

Sometimes I felt so small because the Palace was so big. I wondered how people built a place like this. Did Earthbenders help? I heard that the Avatar was mighty in all of his incarnations. Did he help too?

I fell to my knees and bowed before Mama and the Fire Lord.

"Come and sit with us." Mama said softly, and I looked up to see her smiling a little at me. My sire did not smile. I swallowed, and sat down on the cushion, seeing all the yummy food. I was hungry. But when I sat with the Fire Lord, everyone had to wait until he ate.

I was not hungry anymore. I felt nervous. My sire had not said a word to me and I felt funny. I was waiting for him to punish me. I knew Nurse thought I was a bad boy. I knew the Fire Lord thought I was a bad boy. I wanted a hug from Mama. She was the only one who wanted me. I poked my rice with my chopsticks.

"Kuzon." I heard the Fire Lord say. I kept my eyes down at my plate.

"Yes, my lord."

"Are you feeling well?" he asked. He had never asked me that before. Was that good or bad?

"Yes, my lord." I said quietly. The food looked and smelled good. But I didn't really want any. I just wanted to sit in Mama's lap and have her hold me. I ate a few bites because I knew they were both watching me. I was very careful to not make any noise or mess. The Fire Lord didn't like having me around so I was eager to leave him.

"Are you sure? You were very sick. And the doctor was worried about you." he said.

_And you were not_, I thought to myself as I poked at my rice. I felt Mama's hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at her.

"You're not eating, and you seem sad. Is something wrong?" she asked. I wanted to crawl into her lap. But with the Fire Lord sitting there, I was afraid to.

"I'm fine… Lady Miumi." I said quietly before I looked down again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her look at the Fire Lord. He put down his chopsticks, and I felt even more nervous. What was he going to say to me now?

"Kuzon." I heard him say.

"Yes, my lord." I said, looking down at my plate.

"You have no reason to be frightened of me." I heard him say. I said nothing. What was I supposed to say to that? I stayed quiet.

"Did you hear what I said, Kuzon?"

"Yes, my lord." I said.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Had I been so afraid of my sire when I was young? At the same time, I knew that I was different from Ozai. All he wanted from my sister and myself was obedience. And I had tried so hard at that – and look at what happened. On the other hand, I would have never met the woman I loved, or become a stronger person.

It truly pained me to see how my son was acting towards me. Why had it taken me so long to see this?

"It's okay." my wife whispered, as she touched my son again. I observed this. She treated Kuzon as if he truly was her child, not some mere stepchild, and their bond was very apparent. I recalled the loving bond that Mother and I had shared.

I took a deep breath and tapped my chopsticks on the table to get his attention. He looked up at me warily, trepidation in his golden eyes.

"I am sorry." I said. He looked up at me, almost seeming not to comprehend for a moment, before his gaze became guarded.

"I would like… for you and I to start over again." I continued. He remained silent, but my wife looked at me encouragingly.

"Kuzon…"

"You hate me." he replied, staring at me for a moment before quickly looking away.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked, feeling a sharp pang of heartache.

"Because you don't want me. You don't want anyone else to like me." Kuzon replied, and my wife looked at him with surprise, reaching for him.

"That's not true." I argued.

"You took her from me!" he cried out, reaching for his stepmother. She stroked his hair and hugged him tightly as she looked up at me.

"You don't like anyone!" Kuzon shot out before he tore away from my wife and ran to the heavy doors of my suite, trying to get them open. When that didn't work, he banged on the doors, crying to be let out. My hands clenched into fists, but not from anger. I felt a hand reach out to touch one of mine, and I let out a low sigh.

She rose from her cushion, and went over to Kuzon, who was banging on the doors, and gently scooped him up in her arms. He calmed down a little, and clung to her fiercely.

"What's wrong, Kuzon?" she whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her neck tightly.

"I want to go to your room." he whispered, and she stroked his hair again. The bond between them was clear, and I swallowed thickly.

I remembered visiting Kuri several days after the birth.

_I had given her comfortable apartments, and the servants bowed as I moved past them, through the doors that led to her bedchamber. It was a lovely day, and though it was still winter, the window had been opened slightly to let in fresh air. The drapes were pulled away, so the room was bright and cheery. Kuri was rosy-cheeked, and looked as if she had never given birth. I had not seen her during labor, nor had I ever seen any other woman during that stage in their pregnancy. But I knew that it was an ordeal, and that they would look awful. My concubine had her hair braided back, and she was dressed in a comfortable red robe. She was sitting up in bed, a soft comforter up to her waist. My son was at her breast. As soon as she saw me come in, she started to pull Kuzon away._

"_There is no need. If he is hungry, let him feed." I stated calmly as I moved over to a chair. She nodded, and let the baby stay as she cradled him, stroking his black hair._

"_How are you?" I asked, my hands folded in my lap. She looked up at me and smiled._

"_I am well, thank you for asking, my lord. Agni blessed you with a wonderful and healthy son."_

"_Agni blessed you as well. He gave you good health, and the strength for this." I replied. She smiled a little more. I had always tried to be decent and kind to her, if not loving._

"_Are you sure you do not want a wet nurse or someone to help you with the child?" I asked. We had discussed this before, when her pregnancy was almost to term. I was not sure if she would be feeling differently now. She shook her head._

"_I appreciate the offer my lord, but I wouldn't feel right just… handing him off." she replied. I nodded again. Many noblewomen were unwilling to take care of their children on a daily basis – with running the household, giving such attention to a child would be a heavier responsibility on top of a heavy one, especially a baby. But Kuri did not run the household, and the only people she saw were Uncle, myself, the physician, and her servants. She did not meet nobles, and I wanted it that way – I wished for our arrangement to be low-key. She was merely a concubine, though she was not here simply for my amusement. She had ample time to care for Kuzon if she so desired, and she clearly did. That, and her studies, would keep her occupied. Her life was simple, and she seemed happy._

"_You are pleased with Kuzon?" she asked tentatively. I nodded._

"_More than pleased. You did a excellent job." I stated. Kuri had been so careful about her pregnancy, being sure to eat healthful foods, take walks, say prayers, and rest as prescribed. The child fussed slightly, and she moved him to her other breast._

"_Do you have everything you need?" I asked. She nodded._

"_You have been more than generous, my lord." she replied softly. I nodded slowly._

"_Feel free to resume your studies when you feel up to it. Sylid says you are progressing well, and you will have completed your studies before the year is up." I said. I saw no reason for Kuri to not pursue her studies. When I first found out about her desire, I had opened the library to her and told her that she could go in any time she pleased. Better that than her wasting her skills or not developing them merely because she was a woman, as some men would have preferred._

"_I'm ready to start again." Kuri replied with a soft laugh, "Kuzon sleeps most of the time, and only wakes up to be fed. I… really appreciate you doing that for me. I like working with Sylid."_

"_Anyone with potential should not waste it."_

_She was silent as she stared at me for a few moments, though her head was inclined respectfully, in deference to my position._

"_My lord, if I might be frank with you."_

"_Go ahead." I said, wondering what she had to say._

"_I know you don't love me."_

"_I thought that was clear to you. We have a arrangement..."_

"_Please, hear me out. I don't expect you to love me. I have no illusions about this arrangement and I am grateful for everything you have done for me. But when… I am with you, I can feel your sadness."_

_I was silent._

"_I try to be a good companion when you come and visit me. I enjoy our time together. Yet, I know you see me as nothing more than a friend, despite the fact that you chose me to mother your child. You care about someone else." she stated. She sounded almost envious._

"_She must be very special."_

_I rose from my seat, memories of Katara and myself racing through my mind. My Waterbender… why did I have to lose her? Why couldn't she be the one laying in bed, cuddling and breastfeeding my son?_

"_My lord, I am sorry…" Kuri said quickly, closing her robe. I turned away from her. I heard her call out again, more frantically._

_Kuzon started wailing. I slammed the doors to the bedchamber before me as I retreated, but my son's shrieks penetrated the metal and wood._

I barely remembered Kuri's face, even though I had known her longer than Katara. And my Waterbender's face had never faded away in the recesses of my memory…

Katara cooed softly at Kuzon as she tried to soothe him. He truly was Katara's child, whether he had been born from her or not. I met her gaze, and beckoned her to come back to me. She nodded, bringing the Prince along with her, and I saw him stiffen as he realized this.

"Kuzon, come and sit next to me." I asked as I rose and sat on my sofa. He squirmed around a bit as my wife set him down near me. He was still guarded, and I longed for him to drop down that defensiveness. He stared down at his feet.

"Kuzon, look at me." I asked. He continued to look down, and I decided to not force him to do so.

"I do not hate you. I never did." I said quietly. Katara sat on Kuzon's other side, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. I was grateful for her presence. At first, I thought he would simply refuse to speak to me. But to my relief, he looked up slowly, his gaze meeting mine.

"You… mean that?" he asked cautiously. I nodded.

"I… am sorry for making you think that. I… truly want to be a good father."

"Then why did you ignore me before? Why did you not want me? Why did your concubine leave? Did she not want me either?" he asked these questions in rapid succession. I sighed softly.

"I'm sorry if you felt I was ignoring you. I have paid attention, you just did not know it. You're my son and I care for you. Kuri… your mother… she did care for you. She nursed you herself, not wanting a wet nurse to do it. My uncle was happy to have you here too… you should have seen how his eyes lit up when he held you. I wish he was still here."

"Why are they gone?"

"My uncle… he died. And Kuri… she knew she could not stay here forever, so she left."

"Why?" he asked. How did I explain that to a child?

"I… wanted a child. So, I asked her to help me. She was a nice woman. But I did not want her like I want… Miumi." I said, that name sounding foreign on my tongue as it always did when I looked at Katara.

"Why not ask Miumi to help you instead?' he asked. I saw my wife blush a little.

"I didn't know she was here, until I saw her in Omashu. I… was surprised to find her." I replied, eager to change the subject.

"Where is she?" Kuzon asked, and I was glad he had changed the subject on his own, though it wasn't a much better one.

"She… died two years ago. I'm sorry." I said. When I had heard, I was saddened. She had been a good woman, who deserved happiness, which was why I let her go, to have a life of her own. Kuzon looked down quietly, and started to turn back to my wife, who had been his best source of attention and affection. She hugged him and nuzzled him, and I let this go on for a bit before calling his attention back to me. He seemed reluctant to do so.

"I truly would like us to have a relationship." I said. He gazed up at me with uncertainty. He had never had one with me before. I held back a sigh, thinking about what my relationship with my father had been like.

"I'm sorry about before. I never… had anyone to really teach me how to be a father." I stated simply.

"What about yours?"

I stared at him for several moments before pointing to my scar.

"He did this to me." I stated bluntly. His eyes – so much like mine, and my ancestors, widened.

"But I would never do that to you." I added quickly.

"Why did he?"

I looked down for several moments, trying to think of how to best explain it.

"A long time ago, the Great War still raged on. There were some Fire Nation generals who wanted to do bad things. I said that it was dishonorable to do so. My father supported these men, because he wanted to destroy the world. Because I spoke against these men, my father thought I went against him. I was merely trying to defend the honor of the Nation, but he did not care about honor. So he did this." I stated, drawing my hand down and staring off at the wall, gathering my thoughts as I heard my wife and son's quiet breathing.

"And then you defeated him and brought peace to the world." he said simply. Well, it wasn't quite as simple as he said, but he would learn the details when he got older.

"Yes." I said simply. I slowly turned back to him.

"I don't hate you, Kuzon. You… never did anything wrong. There's no reason for me to not want you as my son."

"There's not?" he asked softly. I shook my head.

"You're a good son. I've always cared about you. Your stepmother and I both care about you very much."

"She's not my stepmother." Kuzon replied. I raised my eyebrow.

"Then what is she?"

"Mama." was his reply. I was silent for a moment.

"Very well then, if you want to call her that and she does not object, then I will not."

"I don't object the least bit." my wife said with a smile as she stroked Kuzon's hair. He looked back at me.

"You won't take her away from me?"

"Never again." I replied simply. He snuggled closer to the woman he called 'Mama', and she smiled, hugging him more tightly. I felt a certain tightness in my chest, but it was of the right kind. He truly was Katara's child.

"Do you… forgive me for the way I treated you? Will you let me try to be a father to you?" I asked simply. He looked up at me silently for several moments. I waited patiently.

He nodded.

I rose, leaving the room for a moment. I came back with the plush toy dragon behind my back. Katara looked up at me curiously.

"Kuzon, I have something for you. This was given to me by my uncle a long time ago. Now, I want you to have it." I said. He glanced up at me curiously.

I procured the toy, and his eyes widened a little. Katara smiled at me, clearly proud of me. I sat on the sofa again, and placed the toy in my son's lap. He picked it up and handled it carefully, turning it around in his hands and examining it. He rubbed his cheek against the soft velvet belly of the dragon. I remember doing the same when I was little, holding it in my bed and nuzzling it. It reminded me of Mother, and how soft and warm her chest would be when she held me. Katara now provided the same comfort.

"Thank you, my lord." Kuzon said softly as he looked up at me. I pulled him into my lap and gave him a hug, and he snuggled against my chest. I held him tightly.


	24. Appearances

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Twenty-Four – Appearances

This chapter happens almost half a year after the events of the last one and begins a new story arc. I also have a oneshot story in my FFN archive from Kuzon's perspective, titled 'Mama'. It is a companion piece to this story, and you may enjoy it.

Summer, 19 ASC (June, 1120)

o0o0o0o

Katara

I had never felt such hot weather. In the North Pole, such hot days were unthinkable, and downright laughable. In Omashu, the summers were never this hot. Summer truly belonged to the element of Fire, and I seemed to be the only one who noticed the heat. The servants and everyone else dressed more lightly, of course, but this seemed to be the only thing they needed to ward off the heat. Already, I had come close to a couple of heat strokes as high summer approached.

During the hottest days, I moved about only when it was absolutely necessary. Though I usually preferred to walk, I actually took to using my palanquin when I had to travel longer distances. Walking in this heat and humidity was a exercise into itself. I dressed as skimpily as my own modesty – which usually meant a thin silk robe with shorter sleeves, and loose pants, along with sandals – would allow. I practiced Waterbending more often, as this meant time in the pond. When I was in my room, at the books or having a lesson with my tutor, I would have one of my servants fan me, or have my feet in a bowl of cold water under the desk.

There was a time when I had almost passed out in Court, for I had dressed formally, with more clothing than I would have liked, but court rules called for. The heat had been stifling, and my formal robes seemed too heavy for me. I had started to feel woozy, but I could not let on as there were people in Court, and it was a challenge to sit there and look dignified. Fortunately, recess had been called soon enough, and I slipped away, managing to not fall on my way out.

Today was a cool day, blessedly so because it had been raining on and off all morning, and the skies were still thick and gray. Rain in the summer was rare, so any shower was greatly welcomed. After the War, the Fire Lord had ordered the scholars of the University to work with farmers, on working on effective irrigation systems, and Waterbenders had been brought in later on to help with this, and also to help create aqueducts, along with some Earthbenders.

There were several training rooms scattered about the Palace. The one I was in was used a lot by my husband, but he had given me leave to use it whenever I pleased. It was not too far from our apartments, with a nice view, and much more privacy than the other training rooms afforded. I had all the windows open wide, and the cool breeze that wafted in felt good as I trained, practicing the moves that I had just learned from my teacher. Usually, after my lessons with her, I would take some time and train by myself, to familiarize myself with what I had just learned.

One nice feature about this room was that mirrors ran along one wall, so that I could watch myself and see my form and posture. They could be covered by a drape that could be opened or closed with a rope, but at the moment, I had them uncovered. It helped me to correct my form, as I mentally compared it and my movements to my observations of my teacher. Sometimes I would practice Waterbending in here and study my form as I bended smaller amounts of water. It was nice to have an actual teacher for my martial arts and weapons training, but I had to rely on copies of scrolls and books brought in from the North on my husband's request, to further my Bending techniques.

I took a deep breath, practicing a new combination of moves that I learned this day. I was glad for the cool breeze, for I found it difficult to practice on the hot, sticky days.

I gave out a soft gasp when I noticed that I was not alone. I stopped, and turned around, coming to my knees to bow to my lord and husband.

"There's no need for you to stop, wife." Zuko said calmly, as he looked down at me.

"I was just about to finish, anyway." I replied. Which had been the truth. I had been intending to go through the set one more time, before having some tea and going to take a shower and retiring for the day, to go over the books, and read one of my new books, and such.

The Fire Lord glanced at my servant, and ordered her to bring some tea. Hinode hastened to her feet and left the room. Usually, I had a servant with me at most if not all times, a privilege and rule of my position, to fetch anything or run any errand at my whim. I still insisted on doing things for myself, but I had to admit that, at times, it was nice to have someone at hand, especially in a Palace this big, and with so many duties of my own to do.

There was a small table and a couple of cushions at one side of the room, if I needed to stop and rest, or for someone to observe the training in this room.

"Come and sit with me." Zuko asked. I complied, and we both sat down at the table, as tea was brought within a very short while – my servants had learned to anticipate my needs, and since I usually had tea after exercise, it was general practice to have tea at hand for me. I enjoyed my staff, and treated them well. They in return served me well, and Hinode supervised them with an efficient hand.

I sipped some tea, feeling the comfortable burn in my muscles that came from exercise. Sometimes, after exercise, I would get a massage. Hinode sat near the door, hands folded in her lap, awaiting any commands that Zuko or I might have.

"Your teacher tells me that you are progressing through your lessons well. She tells me that you work hard, and take the lessons seriously. With some more lessons and training, you will become a warrior of adept skill, and that you should continue beyond that level, if you have the time to do so, so she says."

I was flattered by that. Ming was not unkind, but she was stern, not too unlike Jeong Jeong, and she was stingy with praise.

"And do you think I should continue my lessons?" I asked softly. Did he expect me to become a master warrior, on top of my other duties?

"I think that you should continue pushing yourself. Like I told you a long time ago… I want a strong partner. I want you to at least be proficient, so you can defend yourself… should the need ever arise." My husband had a strange tone in his voice at the last statement, though it was so subtle that I almost missed it.

After I had healed Kuzon, I started a journal, writing down what I could remember of my dreams as well as these odd flashes I had. I was still a long ways from deciphering the secret that was hidden from me, but I knew that my dreams were key to figuring it out, and my journal helped me keep track of these. I did not always remember, so I always tried to write them down as soon as I could, which was not always easy since I kept the journal hidden from my husband.

"My lord?" I asked, my heart suddenly pounding. There was something that he was not telling me. Something that had to do with why he wanted so badly for me to learn martial arts and weapons training, on top of my Waterbending. He seemed to have realized what he said, for he glanced at me for several long moments.

"There's no reason for you to not learn. After all, I train with weapons and my bare hands, on top of my Firebending. I have guards, but a master who is complacent and always relies on others for his safety cannot truly call himself a master. I still train under Jeong Jeong, you know that."

I nodded. I could not help but admire that about Zuko, that he strove to learn even more, refusing to limit himself to just being 'good'.Sometimes, I would watch my husband train himself. His displays of Firebending were impressive, and he let me know in subtle ways that he enjoyed it when I watched him.

In the sunlight, his skin looked almost white, while his hair remained as black as onyx, and he seemed an extension of the sun itself. A few times, during the shorter winter days, he would invite me to watch him train after dark. It was different seeing him Firebending in the darkness, the flames illuminating his form. He seemed to enjoy my watching him as much as he liked to watch me Waterbend. It never ceased to amaze me, the grace and strength that he would Bend or train with. Yet, he strove to learn more, to truly master his art, to push it to a new level. He was a driven man, on so many levels that I wondered how he kept himself from burning out.

"I am grateful that you would provide me with such opportunities, my lord. The tutors, the scrolls…" I said softly. I saw a small smile on his face.

"I just want the best for you, wife."

His hand was on the table, so I reached out to touch it. I had married a good man, and despite our arguments, I could not imagine anyone better for me. He was faithful to me, seeking no other women, and he gave me many opportunities even though he was not required to, by Fire Nation law. I had been terrified to come here, yet I was now happy. After nearly a year of living here, my old life seemed almost but a memory to me, though my parents and I wrote letters regularly.

"I want to see how much you've learned." Zuko said, and I pulled myself out of my thoughts.

"Do you wish for me to go through my latest set?" I asked. He shook his head, and rose from his seat.

"I want to spar with you."

"I… don't think I would be a good match for you." I replied modestly. "I would be no challenge for you, my lord."

He smirked down at me, and shook his head. "You're denying your lord's request?" he asked, though he did not sound angry.

"Er… if you really want to spar with me, then I will do as you ask. It's just… you're more experienced with me, and I've seen you train. I must admit, I am intimidated at the prospect of fighting with you."

"I would never hurt you, and I ask only for a friendly sparring match. Nothing to gain, nothing to lose. Just you and me, testing and honing our skills." Zuko replied, a small smirk on his face. I blushed a little.

He removed his formal clothes and tied his hair back with a ribbon. Hinode was dismissed, and the Fire Lord closed the door, leaving the two of us alone, as he had promised. We stood across from each other on the mat. I was clad in loose pants that were cuffed from knee to ankle, with a sleeveless shirt. Zuko had stripped of everything but his trousers.

We both assumed positions. He nodded to me, indicating that I should attack him. I flew at him with a kick, which he dodged. Instead of stumbling, I landed on my feet, thankful for the lessons I had received.

I had playfully sparred with Kuzon a few times, just for fun. Once, we had teased each other with playful, light punches and swats, blocking each other and poking. It had turned into a silly tickling match. But there was no play here, between the Fire Lord and myself. As soon as I could, I kicked again, in a different style. This time, he did not dodge, and blocked my attack, before responding with a kick of his own, that caught me in the side before I could block, and I fell to the mat. I was so stunned that I could not breathe for several moments. He did not attack again as I caught my wind.

"You win, my lord." I said quietly, making no move to rise to my feet. He stared down at me, as if surprised by my statement. I looked back up at him, expectantly.

"What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"You knocked me down."

"Get up and fight!"

I rose to my feet, and went at him again, this time with a punch. He blocked me, and went for a blow – only this time, I managed to block him. We continued sparring, and he managed to knock me down a few times, but I always bounced back. I almost knocked him down once. Though the sparring was serious, it was not competitive, and we did not seek to hurt one another. It was nice having someone other than my teacher to spar with, and I did better than I thought I would have. Though he was still a better fighter than me, I held on my own fairly well and got a good exercise out of it. The fight only ended when he pinned me down to the mat, blanketing himself over me.

"You did very well, wife." Zuko said, his voice filled with admiration. I could not help but smile.

"Thank you, my lord. I must admit, it was fun sparring with you, even if you beat me." I replied. He chuckled softly and kissed along my earlobe, as I was on my stomach.

"Would you object to sparring with me again, in the future, should I ask for it?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not at all, my lord. It was a honor." I said softly, as he nuzzled the side of my face.

"Good. I'll tell the teacher to continue your lessons, then."

He suddenly flipped me over onto my back, and smirked down at me.

"I want to spar with you again." he said. I had the sense that he wasn't speaking of the sparring we had done before. Then, I saw the glint in his eyes, and I smirked back at him.

I enjoyed being intimate with him. Outwardly, we acted dignified and distant, aloof to each other as Fire Lord and consort. We showed no affection or closeness, but behind closed doors, it was another thing, entirely. Whenever he made his desire clear to me – with a word, with a touch, with a glance, I would feel a pleasurable heat in my loins.

"I'm certainly better at this kind of sparring than the one we just did." I teased back, with a grin. He chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll see who comes out on top." His purr was velvety, and I shivered a little.

**(hot Zutara smut here... you know where to find the uncut version of this chapter)**

"How do you feel?" I heard him whisper lazily.

"Sated?" I murmured.

"Of you? Never." Zuko said with a soft chuckle, and I felt myself being tugged towards him. I offered no resistance, and rested my head on his stomach.

"I should have a bigger mirror put in my room." I teased. He chuckled again, and ran his fingers through my messy hair.

"You're a feisty moon child." my husband said with a small smile. Moon child was one of his names for me, and a lovely one. But why did he never say my name in such a relaxed and intimate setting?

o0o0o0o

Zuko

"Say my name." my wife murmured. I stared down at her. She looked back at me, her blue eyes rather thoughtful.

"Why?" I murmured.

"You hardly if ever say my name. When we're alone, you never say my name. Even when I please you. Is something wrong with my name?" she asked. She would say my name during pleasure, and I always liked how it sounded, rolling off her tongue. I longed to call her by her real name, but that was out of the question, and Miumi, while it was a nice name… it did not feel right to call her that during our most intimate moments.

"No, nothing is wrong with your name." I murmured, stroking her cheek to reassure her. There were times when her memories would seem to hover just below the surface. I would catch her looking at me in a thoughtful way, or staring ahead pensively. She would ask me questions, seeking out answers. I always tried to change the subject, or give her a vague answer.

"Then say it." Katara murmured, her blue eyes fixed on my own. Inwardly, I rebelled at saying 'Miumi'. I longed to call Katara by her real name, but I was afraid of what would happen if it triggered her memories. The last thing I anted was her remembering her death.

"…Miumi." I stated. She continued staring at me.

"I knew it. You don't like saying that name. Why?"

"I do like your name." I tried to argue, but she looked away.

"Just tell me the truth, Zuko."

I could hear the frustration in her voice, the same frustration she tried to not show too much when I blocked her attempts to revive her memories.

"What truth? The truth is that I care about you and you know it."

"Do you love me?" she asked softly, looking back at me.

"With all that I am." I replied firmly, stroking her cheek, praying that that assurance would allay her fears.

"I know you're telling me the truth in that regard… but you lie about my name." she pressed.

_Agni damn it_. She was stubborn – but she had always been.

"I care for you. I keep you safe and give you everything you need."

"Everything but one thing I want."

"Damnit, wife." I said, more forcefully than I had intended. She flinched back. Seeing my error, I pulled her back and hugged her tightly.

"I just want to keep you safe." I whispered, sensing that she was about to cry. I stroked her back to reassure her and decided to change the subject.

"We're both sweaty and sticky. I think a bath together is in order." I said as I stood up, scooping her up in my arms.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Often, before I retired to bed, I would visit Kuzon to say good night to him, and tuck him into bed, sometimes after I sang to him or read him a story. Zuko would also make sure that we all shared at least one meal a day, and we had breakfast and lunch together today. It was truly wonderful to see my husband scheduling time with his son, and I could see that Kuzon thrived under this attention.

When I went to see Kuzon tonight, he was already in bed, though not asleep. His nurse greeted me in a warm and respectful manner as I entered. Kuzon's new nurse, Neomi, was far more pleasant than her predecessor. She was a few years older than I, with a few younger brothers of her own. Her mother was a widow, so part of Neomi's salary went home to support her family. She wanted to become a teacher, so she was saving the remainder of her salary to fulfill her goal, to pay for her education when her tenure as nurse ended.

I liked her, and so did Kuzon. She was respectful and friendly, understanding Kuzon's needs more than his old nurse ever did. She did not coddle him, nor did she stifle him – I think the reason she was so good with him was because she had a few brothers of her own. Hana had suggested her to me – they had formed a friendship at the Academy, even though Neomi came from a poorer family.

Kuzon was lying in his bed, staring out the window, with his dragon under a loosely draped arm. Silently, I moved within his line of vision. He sat up and smiled at me.

"I was waiting for you, Mama." Kuzon said as I approached the bed, sitting down next to him. I cuddled him a bit, stroking his soft black hair as he snuggled against my chest. After a bit, I lay him back in his bed, tucking the dragon under his arm.

"Stay with me." Kuzon murmured, looking up at me with big golden eyes. I smiled a little. Sometimes he would ask for me to stay with him, and sleep with him as I had done before.

"Not tonight, Kuzon. Your father needs me."

"I need you too." the Prince said with a small pout, before letting out a yawn. I almost laughed.

"How about we go out tomorrow and have a picnic, fly your kite, maybe? Or just take a walk and feed the turtleducks?" I asked. He nodded.

"Good night, my prince." I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

"Night, Mama."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The Earth Kingdom – namely, Enki, and his close allies, continued to be a thorn in my side. He couldn't be any more different from his grandsire than I was different from my own sister. Bumi was mad indeed – but he had been a genius, and wanted peace as much as I did. We had been on rather good terms – I had given Omashu back to him with no strings attached, and he had maintained an alliance with me. But he had died a little over ten years ago, at the ripe age of twelve decades. There had been squabbling amongst the family for a while as to who should be placed on the throne, from what I had heard. I had no idea how they had decided on Enki. Perhaps his name had simply been drawn out of a hat to end the squabbling – though I had to wonder if there wasn't a sibling or cousin of his that had been more qualified.

Upon his ascension to the throne, he had closed off his alliance to me, and kicked out the few Fire Nation merchants and ambassadors who conducted business and trade in the city with Bumi's permission and blessing. And it had been one sore spot after another ever since.

I rolled my eyes and groaned softly as I sifted through the papers at my desk. There was a fresh surge of problems between Omashu and a couple of Fire Nation cities near the shore. These lands now belonged to Fire Nation, but the King of Omashu refused to acknowledge that. It was rather tiresome, and I had finally decided that enough was enough – I invited him for a summit, so we could work out our problems. I had no desire to have him here, but I did not want to go to Omashu again. Surprisingly, he had accepted the invitation, and would be here within the next week. I had no desire to see him again, but I had bigger concerns at stake.

I looked up to see my wife with a tray of tea.

"I thought you could use some." she offered, as she took a quick glance at the papers scattered across my desk. I smiled a little as she poured me a cup. I did not see her as a servant, but it was nice when she anticipated my needs, offering me a massage, or some tea, or someone to listen to.

"Come and sit with me." I murmured. She slid a seat over, and glanced at my papers.

"Do you need my advice on anything, my lord?" she asked as she rested her head against my arm. We talked for a bit, sipping tea and talking about various affairs of state, her listening to me and giving me advice. When I mentioned the summit, she glanced at me curiously.

"This would have to do with the ongoing dispute between you and some parts of the Earth Kingdom?" she asked. I sighed and nodded. She shook her head and sat back.

"You're allies with the Beifong clan, the Kyoshians and the King of Ba Sing Se, among others in the Earth Kingdoms. You've not made any aggressions towards anyone. Why should Omashu and its allies give you so much trouble?"

"Should it surprise you?" I asked with a shrug, "The War has gone on so long. And even though it's been a while since it ended, some people just don't forget what my great-grandfather did." I stated dryly. She placed a gentle hand atop mine.

"I know. I can see why, but still. It's been so long. You've proven yourself over and over. Especially with my people." she replied. I sighed and nodded, and looked at the papers again as she drank some tea. I signed some papers that needed immediate attention, before stamping it with the Dragon Seal, the insignia that was used by the Fire Lords to seal their approval.

She was silent as I organized my papers, deciding which ones would be sent out immediately, and which ones needed to be discussed or mulled over.

"Is he going to be there?" she asked hesitantly.

"Who?"

"The King of Omashu. Since he seems to be the biggest problem."

"Yes. Though, with his previous treatment of me, I wouldn't be surprised if he sent one of his relatives or aides in his stead without telling me." I muttered dryly. I organized a few more papers and rose from my seat, done for the evening. My wife remained in her seat, still holding her tea. She looked deep in thought.

I stiffened for a moment. Was she thinking about Enki? I know she had been wooed by him, did the prospect of him coming here make her hopeful in any way?

"Is something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Then come to bed with me." I commanded. She lifted the tea tray and brought it out to the front room, for a servant to take care of, before coming to my bedroom.

She removed her robe, now clad in nothing but a loose white silk chemise, and matching briefs. I removed all but my undershorts, and climbed onto the bed, not bothering to pull up a blanket, since the weather was so balmy.

My wife seemed rather deep in thought. I stared over at her as she climbed onto the bed, splaying out on the linen sheets.

"Does the summit trouble you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Good night, my lord." she said softly, after a few moments. I decided to be blunt.

"Do you have feelings for Enki?" I asked. I saw her stiffen, before she stared at me, her eyes slightly wide. I waited for her answer. She stared back up at the ceiling before she spoke.

"You are my husband, my lord. I'm not going to break the sacred vows of marriage."

"That's not what I am asking."

"I left him behind a year ago when you took me, Zuko. I am your wife. I am mother of your son."

"I know that, and I am always grateful you are with me. But I need to know."

She was silent again for a few moments, before returning her gaze to me.

"It's been a year, almost. I've always been faithful to you, as you have been to me. Here I am happy, and enjoy being with you. I hope you don't think I'm just going to..." she sighed. I winced inwardly – I had not meant that.

"I don't think you'll break our vows. You know I care for you deeply… and I hope you feel the same for me. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." I muttered as I crept closer to her.

She was silent as I slipped off our loose clothing, and I explored her with my mouth and hands, seeking to comfort myself with her presence and warmth. She did not stop me from doing anything I wanted, yet I sensed something was off. This afternoon, she had been so open, playing with me, encouraging me, being fierce with me, but now? I stopped and looked down at her. She stared right back at me.

"What is it, my lord?"

"You seem to… not be interested. Does this not feel good?" I asked.

"No, please continue." my wife responded softly, "I am just tired, that is all." she whispered as she stroked my cheek.

I kissed and nuzzled her, continuing my attentions. I felt her hands on my face, before she stroked along my back and sides. I reveled in her caresses and murmured in approval. I felt her hand on my face and leaned into it. Her touch had always had such a soothing effect on me, and our intimacy was different from the fierce and frantic coupling we had earlier this afternoon. I sought to reassure her by my touches and attention that I had not been trying to accuse her of anything. I placed kisses along her face and held her close when we were done.

She remained silent as I gently stroked her hip, and I looked down at her.

"Are you angry with me?" I whispered. She sighed and shook her head.

"I wasn't thinking about him at all. Just other things."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Nothing." she murmured, rolling over and curling up.


	25. Heating Up

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter 25 – Heating Up

o0o0o0o

Katara

My heart pounded with anticipation as I saw the party advance through the large double doors. I sat in my usual place as Royal Consort, atop a comfortable seat with Kuzon at my side. I had dressed for this balmy day, in a sleeveless one-piece red silk robe embroidered with a gold phoenix wrapping around my body, along with golden arm and wristbands on my bare arms, and a golden fire-comb in my hair. Kuzon wore a black and red silk sleeveless robe and black pants, with little black silk slippers on his feet, his hair tied back with a golden ribbon and a small fire-comb.

My husband was the most impressive of all, dressed in one of his formal robes made for summer-wear, long-sleeved but made of lightweight silk. He sat in the Dragon Throne, truly belonging there and radiating an aura of power and sureness. The Dragon Throne was more than just his birthright… it was his divine right.

The windows were open, admitting sunlight and bringing out all the warm colors in the pillars, floor, and décor. The room was built to impress guests, and even I was in awe when I sat with my husband in Court, after almost a year of being here. Just behind my husband, on the wall, was a beautiful mural of Agni himself, amongst fire and other intricate patterns, which was artfully made to complement the Dragon Throne and add majesty to whoever sat in it.

I could see the expressions on the faces of the small group of Earth Kingdom delegates as the majesty of the surroundings hit them. They were awed, and I held back a smile. I sat there, my chin raised, my hands in my lap, fulfilling my role and appearance as the Fire Lord's consort to my fullest.

The ambassadors from Omashu approached the throne and bowed, inclining their heads. Since they were not Zuko's subjects, they were exempt from the kowtow, but they were still required to show him respect, for being their host.

I wondered if Enki would be here or like Zuko had said, send someone else in his stead. I would have gambled on the latter, but to my surprise, there he was. Unlike the others, he did not incline his head to Zuko or offer him the slightest respect. I saw him glance my way, and our eyes met for a moment. I offered no encouragement or acknowledgment. He had yet to acknowledge Zuko, and to be greeted and welcomed in the proper way by my husband. Even if the rules were more relaxed, I still would have waited, for I had no desire to encourage the King of Omashu at all. Not just because I was married, but because I felt nothing for him. The sight of him did not rouse any of the old feelings I had when I had my crush on him. _Good._

I saw a flash of displeasure in his eyes – it was almost as easy as reading a book. He hadn't changed much since I had left, really.

The Fire Lord's greeting was formal and cool, his tone regal as he welcomed Enki to the Fire Nation and gave out a brief speech about how welcome the Earth Kingdom men were to enjoy the pleasures of Fire Nation, and how he sincerely hoped that the problems between Omashu and the Fire Nation could be quickly solved. The speech was to the point, with just a few flowery words here and there, which Zuko had added in there due to my advice. I had pointed out that while most things were better off said bluntly, a speech regarding this situation needed to sound more… pleasant, so as to not ruffle any feathers, or as few as possible.

Enki responded in kind with a speech of his own; most likely written by one of his own advisers. Unlike Zuko's, his speech was more long-winded and self-important. I could practically feel the Fire Lord's irritation as we all listened to the King of Omashu's prattling. When the speech was over, I barely even remembered half of it.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I set my jaw, careful to not show outward signs of impatience or irritation as I listened to his speech. He – or one of his advisors, was most likely – worded the speech to make it sound as if it was more our fault than theirs. The speech was long-winded and I had to listen carefully to read between the lines, so to speak.

I did not miss the way my wife and Enki glanced at one another, and had to hold back a frown of displeasure.

The long table almost groaned under the weight of the banquet upon it, and the smells of spices filled the air. On my left side, my wife sat. At my right, my son. On either side of us were various members of my trusted council. Earth Kingdom men made up the other half of the table. I had made sure that the number of Fire and Earth people were even.

The King of Omashu was like a picky child. He frowned at most of the dishes, and went so far as to demand modifications on several of the dishes. There were a wide variety of dishes here, something to appeal to everyone. Even the pickiest eater in the Fire Nation would have found something to please his palate.

Had my son acted in Enki's manner, the least he could have expected was a stern reprimand, and dismissal from the table. I almost expected the King of Omashu to throw a screaming fit, like a spoiled child.

"How can you eat like this every day? Don't your tongues burn off?" he commented as he ventured to try a dish which seemed to appeal to him. Many of the dishes were spiced, as was the usual of Fire Nation cuisine, but there were a good variety of milder dishes. My wife was silent during the entire banquet.

My son, at six years, had far more manners than Enki. He ate with small bites, politely and gracefully declined dishes he did not like as he chose what would go on his plate, and asked in a soft but firm voice when he wanted something from one of the platters out of his reach. I was proud of him for behaving himself in such a proper way.

o0o0o0o

Katara

It was the day after Enki's arrival. The nitty-gritty of the summit was closed to all but those people concerned, so I was excluded from the meetings. I did not mind, though I knew my husband would be in for a difficult time, to have to deal with the King of Omashu's demands.

I had taken the opportunity to host a tea party, since some of the councilors and noblemen would be busy in the summit. As Fire Lady, one of my duties was hostess. At the parties I hosted, I let everyone else do the talking while I listened, making appropriate comments and asking questions, while making sure that everyone was comfortable and entertained.

It helped me to ease into my life here, and learn more about Fire Nation. Since the day was pleasant, I decided to hold it outside in one of the gardens, next to the lake. We sat under the shade of cherry-blossom trees and parasols, a summer breeze blowing along the gentle slope of the lakeside.

I was dressed similarly to yesterday, in a sleeveless robe. This time, the robe had a short slit along the back, up to my knees. Hinode sat near me, to attend to my needs, while other servants milled about, keeping at hand with tea, water, treats, dishes and napkins. I laughed at a humorous story being told by Miharaki, and as she heard me laugh, she smiled back at me. I counted her among my small circle of friends.

Two things kept me from making too many friends – my status as Fire Lady, and my heritage as a Water Tribe woman – though more the latter than the former. I didn't let it bother me overly much, as I preferred to spend time with my husband, my son, the occasional outing with Miharaki, Hana, and a few others to the theater or shopping trips, and doing my lessons and hobbies rather than spend a exhausting amount of time over silly things like gossip, keeping Hau and others like her at a distance.

The laughter suddenly died down and I frowned a little, wondering for a moment if it was my doing. But I saw the gaze of several of the women, and twisted around. My jaw almost dropped when I saw Enki, accompanied by a couple of Earthbender guards. I gave him a polite greeting, my heart pounding. He returned it in kind, approaching us.

"Your Highness, I thought you would be with my husband, working on an agreement that would be good for both of your nations." I stated graciously. He didn't seem to enjoy my referring to the Fire Lord as my husband, despite the truth of the fact.

"He decided to call for a recess, so that we could have lunch. I decided to get some fresh air. I don't know how anyone can live in such a stuffy Palace!"

I knew he meant it as an insult to Zuko, and was hoping for me to come to his side. I refused to do such a thing.

"It's a nice place to live in, and if I need fresh air, I simply come out here." I replied placidly before I sipped my tea. I was more than grateful that I had Hana at one side, and another noblewoman sitting near my other side, so Enki could not come and sit next to me. He noticed the seating, and merely plopped down on the thick grass, positioning himself so that he looked down at us from the gentle slope of the small hill.

"It's so much better out here, on this nice earth than in there, where it's all stuffy and dark and smelly." he stated. Did he have no tact? I noticed a few of the women stealing glances at one another. I shared their horror.

"I would think it is rude, to insult your host's home and surroundings." I stated in my most placid and sweet tone, as Hana refilled my teacup.

"My palace in Omashu is better, surely you agree, as you've been there a few times. Surely, you miss it?" he continued, staring right at me. Inwardly, I cringed. I had never spoken of Enki before, and my past before I came here was rather sketchy to everyone here save for a very scant handful. Women like Hau would twist the story around and make it into something it wasn't.

"Sure, the Palace was nice and my family and I enjoyed it, but my husband's Palace is also nice. I see no reason to complain about being here." I responded with a slightly firm edge to my tone, "And neither should you. I am aware that you may be homesick, but you'll be returning to Omashu soon enough, right?"

He seemed displeased that I was not taking his side, or his bait, but he shrugged.

"Perhaps you are correct, lady Miumi. But are you not homesick as well? You stick out like a sore thumb, among these ladies." he asked casually. I set my jaw, wanting to throttle him. It was too bad that my position as the Fire Lord's consort meant that my behavior was under close scrutiny at all times, especially in Court and other public settings.

"I do miss my family. But the Fire Lord keeps me comfortable and happy. I am fortunate to be so blessed. Do you intend to remain with us for your lunch? I am sure that the stories and gossip of us ladies would bore you." I stated, quickly changing the subject.

"Eh, you're right. Why don't you talk about your hair and clothes and whatever." Enki replied gruffly, before taking his leave. I held back a sigh of relief, before glancing over at Hana. She bowed her head slightly, a small smile on her lips.

"I do believe we had been having a good laugh at Miharaki's story. Would you have another clever story up your sleeve?" I asked the woman in question pleasantly. She smiled back at me, and seemed about to speak, when another voice cut in.

"My lady, you never told us that you were previously acquaintances with the King of Omashu!" an all-too familiar voice said, the tone sweet and polite, yet cutting across the atmosphere like a knife. It came to no surprise that Hau should pounce in like this, but I still dreaded it. She had remained a constant thorn in my side all this while, and was sore at me for two things – the fact that I was married to Zuko, and that my ruby-peacocks were sweet and compliant pets to me. I'm not sure which one pissed her off more, though. It's not my fault she could not tame the dragon or a couple of birds.

Whenever she could, she sent barbs my way, making fun of my culture, my heritage, my appearance any way that she could without sounding too obvious. Her snide and sneaky insults truly got under my skin, though I tried to not show it. Her 'clique' was of a like mind, and I avoided them whenever I could, though when I hosted large tea parties such as this, it would be rude to not invite them.

"Really, it is of no great import. My father is a businessman and trader, and the King of Omashu and the elite enjoy the goods he provides them with. He was invited to the Palace a few times, and I came along with him. It was merely coincidence that I should encounter the King himself." I shrugged.

"Be as it may, there seems to be more than what you're telling us." Hau stated, her smile as sweet as honey. Several women glanced at her curiously, then back at me. I most certainly was not going to tell them what had happened between Enki and myself. I decided to send a barb her way, for once.

"Are you so bored that you must look too closely at every insignificant thing, and make more of than what is actually there?" I asked demurely. I saw her twist her lips in displeasure, and I turned back to Miharaki.

"You had something to tell us, before lady Hau cut in."

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I was very bored. I knew that being here in the council room was a big honor. My father and I got along better, and he invited me to join him and Mama more often. But I wished he had not invited me to this. It was hard sitting still for so long. I tried my best to look dignified.

I could tell that my father was getting upset. He didn't shout or say angry things. But I could feel it. He clenched his jaw. Mama clenched her jaw when she was mad too. The King of Omashu was boring. He repeated himself a lot. He kept asking for more land, and my father said no. Well, not 'no' like that. But he was being careful, using sneaky words. I wondered why everyone didn't just say what they wanted without giving long speeches.

But I remembered a lesson from Kamas. He said that sometimes one had to be sneaky and careful to get what one wanted. And sometimes saying 'no' would just make the person mad. Kamas said that sometimes it was better to distract them. Or put it off and say you needed to think about it. Or offer something else that was nice but was of little value, at least to myself. Father was doing all three.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The arguing in this room reminded me all too much of the days after the War, where no one could seem to agree on the best course of action after the war. Many people thought that ending the War was surrender. They wanted to keep fighting, no matter the cost. A hundred years of war had placed them into that mindset, and a small part of me understood. Before I was exiled, I had been fed the same propaganda, groomed to be a leader to the Nation, regardless of war or peace. My tutors had emphasized how the Fire Lord must be a pillar of strength for his Nation; just as Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai had done. While the Fire Nation had won many victories – gaining new lands, setting up new towns, encouraging the citizens to make large families for a hold on these lands, and expanding the Nation as much as we could.

After the War, I had an assessment done of the Fire Nation's current holdings. At that point, our land holdings made us more of an empire. But the Nation itself was also spent. Not entirely, but a hundred years of constant struggle had taken its toll. A huge amount of resources had been used for military purposes; both from the land and from the people.

When I had first suggested that the war cease, many of the nobles were outraged. The sheltered life of the Fire Nation capital – where there was no fighting – hid them from the truths of war. My travels had exposed the stark reality to me. They refused to see this reality, telling me in no unclear terms that I must finish what my honored ancestor had started.

The next decade was filled with intrigue. Some of the nobles left court, intending to cripple me without their support. There were people, in various parts of the land, who wished to continue fighting. Corrupt Fire Nation generals broke away from my rule, becoming renegade along with whatever soldiers they could convince to stay at their side. The same was said about some generals on the Earth Kingdom's side. I almost despaired, and actually allowed myself to consider taking my life a couple of times, thinking that I was not strong enough to resolve the problems that plagued my Nation from outside and from inside.

I had to work on strengthening a proud but battered Nation while at the same time defending it from outsiders who sought to take chunks from it, and from those inside who also saw fit to try to take. It was an arduous task to maintain the economy, to make sure that the Nation had enough money and wealth, while trying to make a reasonable tax system to get this money without overtaxing already-tired citizens. I already knew, before I defeated my sire, that being Fire Lord would not be a easy task. It was one thing to run a country in times of peace, or close to it. But to maintain a war-ravaged country and get it back on its feet?

If not for the unwavering support of my uncle, the Avatar, Sokka and the Water Tribe, and Toph and the Beifongs, along with other people, things would be different now.

But all of my trials had taught me valuable lessons, and strengthened me. I ruled the Nation with a firm hand, and when a problem arose, I did my best to resolve it.

And the King of Omashu was another problem on my list. It mattered not that I had given Omashu back to King Bumi. The reason why I insisted on keeping some of the lands the Fire Nation conquered was so that my people would have land on the Continent. Having your nation contained solely within a collection of islands severely limited resources and growth.

And the Water Tribes needed land as well, for the same reason the Fire Nation did. And I knew that ever since I had signed over some land to them, they had made good use of the warmer lands, since constant ice and snow made some things very difficult or unfeasible. The distribution of land between the three peoples were now much fairer, with the Earth Kingdom owning just slightly more land than the Fire Nation did.

Enki was little more than a spoiled child. He had a resemblance to Bumi – or what I imagined Bumi to look like in his youth – but he had none of Bumi's intelligence, or odd wit. He seemed to not want to see things from anyone else's point of view, no matter who that person was.

I saw my son out of the corner of my eye, looking every bit the obedient and filial son that he was. I was proud of him. I knew he was bored, and many children his age would have been squirming around or whining. He would be an excellent Fire Lord when the time came.

We had been in here for hours. Lunch seemed a distant memory. All I wanted to do some Firebending and training, and relax with a warm shower before having dinner with my wife and son.

Tempers were being pushed to the breaking point. My men were becoming frustrated as well. I could practically feel the tension in the room, and knew that attempting further talk would just cause more friction.

"We're all tired and hungry. I think it would be most conductive to continue negotiations tomorrow." I stated simply.

o0o0o0o

Katara

It felt nice to be alone again after the events of yesterday at the tea ceremony, and have lunch by myself. It felt good to extricate myself from the subtle prodding questions of Lady Hau and her accomplices, who despite my attempts to change the subject earlier, refused to give up. I wanted to throttle her and do some Waterbending against her. I honestly did, and wished that it were not so 'undignified' to do so. Manners were one thing, but some of the Court rules of etiquette… ugh.

The Imperial Library boasted an impressive collection. There were books, scrolls, maps, and old paintings. There were three smaller and separate sections for information and history on the Water Tribes, Air Nomads, and Earth Kingdoms, set up by my husband to expand knowledge and gain a better understanding of other cultures. Zuko had freely shared his information with the Water Tribes, as well as what parts of the Earth Kingdom were willing to ally with him, in exchange for them doing the same. He shared no great secrets – not that I expected him to, or the Tribes, but the information that was shared was beneficial to both nations. Sometimes I would wander through the Water Tribe section, reading up on the North and Southern tribes, for I barely remembered one, and had never seen the other.

This afternoon, I found myself in the Fire Nation section. I strolled the aisles, wondering what I would read today. Would it be some history, or some literature or poetry?

I was by myself – definition being that I did not have my attendant or servants with me, and the only other occupants of the library were my guard, and the librarian. The librarian was in another wing, archiving new additions, and my guard was just around the corner, in my peripheral vision. I found a book that caught my interest, and plucked it off the shelf, heading over to the table right under one of the large windows. The afternoon sun provided plenty of illumination, and I settled down on the cushion as I opened the book.

I wondered how the meeting between my husband, his council, Enki, and his advisers were coming along. Not too well, I imagined. If Enki's behavior and speech in the throne room was any indication…

I gasped softly when I realized I was not alone. I had noticed a movement of green fabric, and looked up to see none other than the King of Omashu himself, looking down at me. I quickly collected myself, folding my hands on the table calmly. I noticed my guard move closer, and I was glad he did. It was most improper for a lady to be alone with a male who was not her blood relative. My husband knew he need not worry, and I had never given any servant anything to gossip about.

He plopped down on the cushion across the table from me. And I do mean _plop_, rather than taking his seat gracefully. I remembered him doing that several times in Omashu. I was instantly uncomfortable around him. The way he had looked at me upon his arrival and again at the banquet was most unwelcome. Him showing up at the tea ceremony and his tactless comments infuriated me.

"I didn't think the meeting would be ended so soon, your Highness." I stated politely, mentally scrambling for a plausible excuse to slip away.

"Negotiations are over for today… lady Miumi." Enki said. _Oh, great_. Would he spend his free time trying to get my attention?

"I hope they went well." I stated neutrally. He gave me a noncommittal shrug.

"It could have been better." he stated. No doubt it could have been better for Zuko, as well. I did not envy my husband.

"Such are the affairs of state." I replied, giving no inflection to my tone. I wanted him to go away.

"Don't be like that." Enki replied in a cajoling tone.

"Like what? I'm just sitting here, reading my book, enjoying the warm afternoon sun and the fresh air. I assume that the hospitality given here suits you?" I asked.

"It's not the same as home. It's far too warm here. How do you manage?"

"With light clothing, with fans, with ice, with Waterbending." I replied, refusing to take his bait and encourage him, "At least I don't need to worry about freezing cold nights."

"Fire Nation is too hot. Water Tribe lands is too cold. Omashu's perfect." he stated with a proud smirk. I had to hold back a scoff of disgust. _Tui and La, deliver me, _I prayed silently.

"My lady, you have an appointment with Ging Lei shortly. You asked me to remind you at this time." my guard stated. _Wait a minute_. I didn't have an appointment with Ging Lei today. I was about to say that, when I realized what had just happened.

"You will have to forgive me, your Highness. The duties of the Fire Lady are many." I said, quickly excusing myself. When I was sure that no one would hear us, I laughed softly before I turned to my guard.

"Remind me to add a bonus to this month's pay." I said with a small smirk. He smiled back, a kind, respectful smile. He was one of my most trusted guards, and we got on well. He was a kind and clever man, ever vigilant in his duty. I was more than certain that his family would also appreciate the bonus.

"All part of the job, my lady. It is my duty to protect you."

"And you do it well."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I came through the hidden door to my wife's bedchamber. The soothing blue and white surroundings helped me to forget that I was Fire Lord, that I had a nation to run and problems to solve.

My wife sat in front of her mirror, without a servant to help her with her nightly routine. I admired her independence and watched as she tied her hair back in a loose braid. I approached her silently, my presence made apparent by the mirror. She stared at our reflections as I stood behind her, my hands on her shoulders.

"Hello, my lord." she said softly. I smiled a little. After such a long day, I needed solace, and I found it in her presence. I was not unaware of Enki's encounters with my wife. One of the duties of her guards was to report to me. It was not that I did not trust her, but I wanted to make sure she was safe, and to be aware of any potential problems.

"Hello." I replied softly, lowering my head to place a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled and rose from her seat gracefully, clad in a loose silk robe that was the hue of the sky.

"You must be tired after a long day, my lord." Katara whispered as we laid down in her bed.

"Be glad that you're not required to sit in the council room." I murmured. I felt her hands push at me, and I was rolled over onto my stomach.

I felt small but strong hands firmly rub and knead my back, and I gave out a soft groan of contentment. When I made that sound, I heard a soft chuckle before I found lips pressed to the side of my face.

I had been planning to ask her what happened with Enki, what he had said to her. But now was definitely not the right time, and I remembered all too well her defensiveness the last time I had brought him up. I closed my eyes, and let her massage me, simply enjoying her attentions.


	26. Surprise

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Twenty-Six – Surprise

Sorry for the delay in updates, I have been busy with other things in life. Sometimes real life just grabs a hold of you and won't let go. Hah! I am also pleased to announce that my book has been published. You can go to my profile for information and links. As always, enjoy, and all feedback is greatly appreciated!

o0o0o0o

Katara

The heat of summer beat on, and my husband seemed to not be getting any satisfaction from negotiations with the King of Omashu. It had been almost a week since Enki had arrived, and I longed for him to go away. My guards were ever vigilant, and I found myself welcoming their presence. When I was in Court or among the noblewomen or such, I felt safer with my guards closer at hand. Over the last couple of days, Enki had sought me out a few more times, even going so far as to formally ask for my private audience.

I had turned it down with a polite excuse, that I had not been feeling well. This morning, I was on a rare excursion beyond the Palace walls. I spent most of my time within it, and there was so much space and luxurious grounds within the walls, that I did not feel bored or confined. But it was nice to get out sometimes. Usually, I was accompanied by my husband, to go to the Imperial Theatre, the Fire Temple, or to go to the bay. On occasion, my husband might be invited to dine at someone's house. I'd been to Kamas and Peony's house, as well as Miharaki's.

I had received an invitation for a tea ceremony, to be followed by a performance. I decided to accept it. It had been issued by Miharaki, and it would get me away from Enki. Seeing that I would be going to the house of an ally of his, my husband had given me permission to leave the volcano. I had also secured permission for Kuzon to come with me. The invitation had said that the Prince was welcome, and that there would be a few other children to play with. I thought it would be nice for him, and a break from the meetings – and arguments – the boy had to sit through.

Most of the noble families lived in palatial apartments or villas within Sozun, and many owned estates outside of the city or on neighboring islands, properties that were run for profit, such as sugarcane, tea, or fruit fields, silkworm houses, and such. It was easier to own or rent apartments in the city and have bigger properties elsewhere, as there was no room in the city for plantations and farms. It was not uncommon for nobles to retire to the country for any period of time from a week to a year, to enjoy their countryside estates. I considered myself lucky that the palace grounds were so plentiful.

The tea ceremony was held at a villa owned by the Yehe clan, near the oceanfront. The location was highly desirable, and the guards and the wall surrounding this area confirmed the fact. I saw all of this by peeking through the drapes of my well-guarded sedan. It gave me a bit of comfort to know that I was going into a secure neighborhood, and the honored guest of a family that had proven themselves to me..I'd been here twice before with Zuko and the Yehe family were good hosts. My guards and son followed the servant that greeted us at the door. We were led to the inner garden.

But as soon as I saw who else was at the ceremony, ice formed in my stomach, and I was unable to ignore the sensation. All the ladies bowed to me, as was the standard for my exalted position, and I could almost swear that Hau had smirked at me before she bowed. I had not known she was going to be there. There was a modest amount of women there –about a dozen – and I took my seat, feeling a bit of panic flutter in my heart.

I saw no danger; there were guards everywhere outside, and my own at hand, near me. Nonetheless, I did not feel the warm sun on my face, or smell the flowers and the ocean breeze. I found myself unable to enjoy the treats or tea, despite the fact that they were good and everyone else seemed to be enjoying them. Lady Hau had no barbs to offer me, and when she spoke to me, it was in a gentle and respectful manner. I should have been delighted at this. But it only added to my paranoia. I glanced over at Miharaki, and she smiled at me pleasantly, asking me if the food was to my liking.

I managed a nod, as I glanced around at the women. The conversation was what I would expect – gossip, family news, and the like. I made appropriate comments, unable to shake off the ominous feeling. Why should I be feeling like this, at a pleasant tea ceremony, on a lovely day, under guard in a good neighborhood?

I leaned over to Miharaki and excused myself. She gave me quick directions to where I could 'freshen up'. I had one of my maids with me, to carry my makeup and other accessories, as well as serving me and making sure I had everything at hand. She accompanied me, along with several of my guards. I sat in the washroom by myself for a few minutes, trying to collect my thoughts. An Mei said that a woman should never ignore her intuition.

When I exited the washroom, I quickly motioned to Jian, the guard who had 'saved' me from Enki when I was in the library. He was the unofficial head of my personal guard, and I trusted him most of all. Being here a year, had given me ample time to form my staff of servants and guards that served me well and that I could trust.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" he asked as he leaned down, so that we could have a private conversation, in case one of the other ladies' servants or guards heard.

"I have a funny feeling. There's something wrong here. I don't know why… perhaps I am just being paranoid." I murmured. He frowned in concern.

"Get Kuzon. Bring him to me." I added. Kuzon was playing with the other children on the other side of the garden, within sight of the tea party. The children were mostly those of the Yehe family, though a few of the other noblewomen had also brought along their own children or younger siblings.

One of my guards hastened to follow my order, striding down the hall.

"Am I overreacting?" I asked Jian. He shook his head.

"If you have a bad feeling, my lady, then better safe than sorry. Do you wish to leave now?"

"I… yes. I do. As soon as Kuzon's brought back to me, of course." I knew it would be rude to duck out in the middle of the gathering, but Jian's advice was sound. Better safe than sorry. Kuzon approached us with my guard and his own, looking confused.

"We're leaving." I said briskly.

"I want to play with the other children." he said softly.

"Not today." I said sharply, fixing my eyes at him sternly. Usually, I would have been happy to let him play until he tired out. He blinked at my stern tone. I grabbed his hand.

My sedan sat to one side of the entrance, waiting for me.

"My lady?" I heard someone call out. It was Miharaki, her voice filled with concern.

"I do not feel well." I said shortly. She flinched.

"Is there anything I can offer you? You need not leave. There are rooms where you can retire, and rest. My cook will prepare anything for you. Have I offended you at the ceremony?" she asked.

"No, you have not. But I am leaving." I would send her a gift later, or invite her to the Palace. Right now, I had no time to explain, or exchange pleasantries.

Before she could respond, the earth shook. I had once felt a slight tremor when I was outside in my garden, and had been frightened. But Hana had explained to me that it was nothing to be afraid of, and that it was normal on this island, and the tremor passed. I learned that it was due to the islands being volcanic.

But this was more than a tremor. I shrieked as the ground opened, and several Earthbenders emerged.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I saw the Earthbenders and I heard Mama scream. My father didn't like Enki and his men, and Mama didn't seem to like them either. I was taught to not judge other people just because they were not Fire Nation. Mama was a Waterbender and I loved her. I knew that Father loved her too. Kamas was half Earth Kingdom, and he was one of my father's most trusted men. I liked him. But Enki and his men were different. They wanted to take Fire Nation land and money and Enki was very rude. Did someone not teach him manners when he was little?

Mama pulled me close. Our guards shot out fire at them. But they brought up slabs of earth and then we were grabbed. I saw guards coming towards us, to help us. But it was too late. I heard one of the Earthbenders yell when Jian hit him with fire, but then he disappeared.

We were surrounded by darkness. I heard the Earthbenders shout at one another. I clung to Mama, and I felt her wrap her arms around me tightly. What was happening? Why was it happening?

The sunlight hurt my eyes and I blinked. I saw the ocean and a ship. It wasn't a Fire Nation ship. Mama screamed and tried to run. She raised one arm, and I saw the water in the ocean move. But one of the Earthbenders grabbed her arm and pulled it down. She refused to stop fighting. She tried to kick them, and hit them. She refused to let me go though, and kept one arm around me. I wrapped my arms around her neck.

We were forced onto the ship and pushed into a room. Mama was yelling at the men.

"Why are you doing this? We didn't do anything!" she screamed. One of the men came forward. I think he was the leader. I looked at him. He was the leader of Enki's guards. I had seen him a couple of times at the Palace.

"His Majesty wishes for you to stay here."

"You will all pay for this!"

"His Highness is simply doing what is right for the honor of the Earth Kingdom. You need not be afraid. Now, give us the boy, if you please."

"He's my son! You can't have him!" she said. I hugged her more tightly. _Mama, keep me safe!_

"His highness requires that the boy be placed under custody as well. Away from you. You need not worry about his welfare. You are not his mother."

"I am not allowing you to take him!" she yelled. She glared at them. The man stared back for a moment before he turned around and left, slamming the door. Mama went over to it to try to open it. It was locked.

She sat down in a chair, and held me close in her lap. I didn't like the chair, and I didn't like anything else in here. I preferred the soft red cushions and mahogany furniture in my room, or in my lord's. Or Mama's big chair with the white fur draped over it. I felt like crying. But I wasn't going to. I was prince of the Fire Nation. Agni Incarnate. I had to be strong, for Mama.

o0o0o0o

Katara

_Enki, you bonehead! Idiot! Scumbag! Shit for brains! _I wanted to scream at him, choke him, slap him, and beat him around with water whips. Another war could be started from this. My husband would not take this lying down.

"Agni, Tui, La. Spirits, hear me. Keep Kuzon and myself safe." I murmured, as I stroked his hair. His presence reassured me. His small body snuggled into mine, and I kissed his forehead. I rubbed his back, feeling him cling to me. I went to the window to try to open it – it would be little difficulty to jump in the water and Waterbend Kuzon and myself to the shore to safety. However, the window was just a porthole, and was riveted shut.

After what I estimated to be about fifteen minutes, the door opened, and I looked up to see the captain of Enki's guard. I had glimpsed him a couple of times in Omashu, though never spoken to him before. He was a muscular yet slick-looking man, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Prince.

"I'm not letting you take him from me!" I stated before he could even ask.

"Lady Miumi, this child is not yours. Hand him over. You will not be harmed, so do not fear."

"He is mine!" I argued, refusing to allow him to say otherwise. He called me Mama, and the Fire Lord was pleased by it. We three were a family, and nothing would change that.

"What put the idea in your heads that it would be smart to take the Fire Lady and Prince?" I continued, refusing to be intimidated by his stare. He stroked his goatee for a moment.

"Because I instructed it, Miumi. After all, the Fire Nation has gone on long enough with its foolishness, and one can't leave someone as beautiful as you in the hands of that monster."

I stiffened upon hearing that voice. The guards moved aside, and the King of Omashu strode into the room, dressed comfortably in regalia. He glanced down at me, his hands out in front of him, palms raised as if begging me to listen, to think. However, there was no kindness in his eyes despite the smile on his face. I simply glared back at him, holding my son more tightly.

"Now, now. There is no need for hostility here. You are among friends, and you will be kept safe."

"You kidnapped us! The Fire Lord will not rest until he has both of us back, and you will pay!"

"He will agree to my demands." Enki stated calmly. I eyed him warily.

"…What demands?"

"Quite a few, but you need not be concerned about them. Just know that you're safe, and I will show Zuko who's the better ruler here." he smirked.

"What you speak of is madness. The war ended twenty years ago!"

"It never ended the way it should have ended." Enki stated as he took a step towards me. He spoke to me almost as if he were trying to calm a child.

"What do you mean? All three nations are at peace and Avatar Aang watches over it all! There have been no battles in the last decade! What you are doing could set off another war!"

"I doubt it." he replied. Was this man an idiot?

"Yes it will." I said calmly, "Not only that but Zuko is allied with the Water Tribes, the Beifongs, and Ba Sing Se."

"I have no desire for another war, Miumi. All the Fire Lord has to do is sign power over to me, and return all Fire Nation holdings taken in the Great War. It's as simple as that."

"The balance of power between all three nations is more even now. Not only do you risk the anger of the Fire Nation but my people as well." I replied, trying to reason with him, "His wrath is not to be incurred."

"What can he possibly do?" Enki asked with a snort as he crossed his arms.

"He is the Lord of the Fire Nation." I replied in a deadpan tone.

"That remains to be seen." he replied confidently.

"Please… your Highness. I have seen what he can do. He's not to be trifled with." I had seen the might of the Fire Nation. I had gone on tours with my husband to various places within the Fire Islands. Rather than be left behind at home, as most women usually would be, Zuko had asked me to come along. I had seen factories, shipyards, ore processing and scrap metal recycling plants, and weapons assembly warehouses, along with the research and development complex that was securely housed within the volcano city itself. I was thoroughly impressed with what I saw, it was not hard to see why the Fire Nation had been so mighty in the War.

"The brat on your lap is our insurance. The Fire Lord surely would not risk his own son, and I have you as well. Of course, the boy will be relocated."

"He stays with me."

"Be reasonable, Miumi."

"He's a child!"

"A Fire Nation child."

I felt so much disgust for him at that moment that I would have vomited on him if I could.

"That does not make Kuzon or any other Fire Nation child a lesser being!" I hissed, as I stroked Kuzon's hair. I couldn't believe my ears. I rocked my son in an attempt to soothe him, knowing that he had understood what was going on, and what had just been said.

"Guards." Enki stated calmly, motioning towards me. I looked up as several men advanced towards us. I ripped out of the chair and backed up against the wall, moving along it in a desperate attempt to put them off for as long as possible. I felt the Prince wrap his arms around my neck again, his face nestled against my throat.

Before I could move any further, the guards closed in. One of them placed his hands on the Prince's sides, and he started screaming. I brought up one arm to hit the guards and claw at them. There was no water on hand for me to Bend, and I hit and kicked the best I could. When one of the guards tried to wrench my son away from me, he screamed and lifted one hand away from me, his small fist shooting out flame.

The guard yelled as the flame hit the side of his face. Another one reached out to grab the Prince's hand, wrenching his arm back. He screamed again, a howl of anguish, and I clawed at that guard who would harm my son.

My arms were pulled down, and Kuzon was yanked away from me, his own arms firmly pinned down so that he could not Firebend. His wails were like that of a banshee, but moreso, a child in pain and fear. I screamed for him, struggling against my holders, trying to reach for my son as he was carried through the door and out of my sight.


	27. Emerald Hell

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter 27 – Emerald Hell

o0o0o0o

Fire Lord Zuko

After a tedious and frustrating morning meeting with Enki and his men, he said that he needed to stop and discuss with his men privately the terms that I wanted to offer them. I was all too glad to be rid of his presence. After all, sometimes an agreement was easier to reach when all parties involved had a chance to calm down, right?

When I learned of what had happened to my wife and son, there were no words to describe my rage. I had been getting ready to resume my meeting with Enki after a lunch break and a consult with my own advisers. A guard came running to me, and I had not seen any of my servants or men agitated in so long.

"The Lady… the Prince! Earthbenders!" he gasped. Ice formed in my stomach. In a short time, I found out that all of the Earth Kingdom men were gone but for a few… a few that seemed to me to be nothing but servants or low-ranking men. Men who would be of little import to Enki, and easily discarded as distractions for me. They were immediately taken into custody, and revealed nothing, proving my suspicions right. They were afraid, clearly, and several of my men interrogated them, even threatened them.

The Palace was in a bustle, and I sent a message to the docks, only, ordering them to have my ship and crew ready, as well as several other ships, for both air and water. Fortunately, Kamas had been wise enough to order all of this done before I could send my order. That man had a good head on his shoulders.

Not even Agni's fire could surpass my wrath at the crimes committed against me.

o0o0o0o

Katara

My son's wails were heartrending, and I felt my own eyes become glassy with tears as I screamed for him. His cries continued down the hallway as he was hauled away and faded suddenly as I heard a door slam. My arms were held down firmly, and I glared at Enki.

"He's just a child! Why are you treating him like this! Are you going to hurt him?"

"He is a prisoner. Worry not, he will not be killed. I'm not dishonorable like Zuko."

Ha! As if kidnapping a woman and child was honorable at all!

"Please let him stay with me. He is my son and I am the only familiar face here! He is a child and he is scared!" I would never forget his wails of fear and pain.

"No."

"Why not?" How could he be so callous to the cries of a child?

"Because you do not belong with any of them." Enki stated as he approached me, motioning the guards to let go of my arms. I stood there silently, knowing that if I tried to fight, I would be held again.

"I am married to one, and mother to another one. What you did will have repercussions."

"Not anymore, and repercussions only for them. Not us." he grasped my arm gently, leading me out of the room as the guards fell in step at a respectful distance.

"You cannot declare that my marriage is over." I stated. I almost said, '_And I don't want it over, either!'_, but I held my tongue, for the situation was uncertain and I had to assess it.

"I can and shall. I saw you first. He took you to spite me." he stated. I started to shake my head. If it had been indeed out of spite, Zuko would have discarded me, placed me at a distance, keeping me in comfort and solitude for the rest of my days while he pursued someone else. That had been indeed my fear at first, of being a discarded concubine. How lucky and happy I was to be a much-loved wife.

We came through a set of double doors, made of oak and reinforced with brass nails and runners. This was clearly the King's cabin, for the furniture and holdings were of much better quality. The guards were dismissed to stand outside, and they closed the doors as they left. I looked around. The furniture was rich, but I cared not. All I wanted right now was to be in my husband's apartments, with its rich red and mahogany furniture, a fire cheerily dancing in the hearth, sharing tea or a more intimate comfort with my Lord.

_Oh, Zuko. Come for me_, I silently prayed as I looked around, my heart pounding. A servant appeared out of seemingly nowhere, with a soft beige and green robe in his hands.

"That is for you." Enki stated, the servant kneeling before me, offering the robe. I shook my head, very much preferring the soft silk of my red and black robe.

"Put it on." he stated in a firmer tone. The servant trembled a little.

"No." I replied calmly. His eyes narrowed. There was no doubt in my mind that he had been expecting me to be happy and compliant.

"You are not Fire Nation! I rescued you from them and you repay me with this attitude!" he snarled. It was on the tip of my tongue to scream at him. But I thought of Kuzon, and my own situation. I was surrounded by enemies, and my situation was precarious.

I decided to play a different game, keeping my thoughts close to my heart. It was not a game I wanted to play, but it was a game that I could win, if I was careful.

"Forgive me… I've just been in Fire Nation so long. I'm so used to being in red…" I stated, feigning a bit of confusion. He caught on to my 'mindset' and came to his own conclusion.

"Of course. They would have brainwashed you." he said. I pretended to not know.

"Brainwashing? What could you be talking about?" I asked innocently.

"See, that's what I mean! But you're safe! Just put on the green robe, you're safe."

Putting on a vapid smile, I nodded.

"If I might have some privacy, please? It is not proper for a lady to change in front of a man."

I hated putting on the new robe, or having a female servant helping me out it on, and knew that my old one would be summarily discarded. Again, I prayed for Kuzon. I shooed the woman away when she started to undo my hair, plucking out the Fire comb I had in my bun. I grabbed for it, but she tossed it aside as if it were a useless trinket. I didn't like having someone help me dress, but she was adamant about it, as if she thought me helpless. I rarely used a servant at the Palace when attending to my own needs, preferring to take care of myself.

When I was face-to-face with the man responsible for my captivity, I wanted to spit at him again.

"Does this please you?" I asked, struggling to keep the sarcasm out of my tone.

"Yes. Green suits you far better than red." Enki stated, a gleam in his eyes. I looked down, saying nothing.

"Come here, Miumi."

I glanced up at him, noticing that he had two wristbands, wrought out of gold. I felt my heart start to pound, and made no move to approach him.

"Come here."

"You're not putting these on me." I stated. I had no desire to wear any jewelry from him!

"Why not?" Enki asked with an edge to his tone. I remembered how he did not like any sort of hesitation, or even the slightest disagreement from anyone. I wasn't sure how to answer without getting him angrier. My thoughts remained on my husband and son. It was only my thoughts of them that kept me from yelling or hitting him.

"Any concubine would be honored to have such gifts!" he stated as he approached me. My eyes widened slightly.

Concubine? _Concubine? _Going from wife to concubine was just... "Concubine?" I asked, taking a step back.

"Yes. What? Did you think I would just take you away from Zuko and dump you somewhere in Omashu?"

"I am the Fire Lady. I am not a concubine!"

"Don't worry." he replied cajolingly, as if speaking to a child, "You'll have it much better in Omashu. You'll have servants, a manor of your own, and a garden. Things will be much better with me, than with that… monster."

"You think that these things will distract me? My son is in the brig, and he is lonely and scared! He needs to be with me!"

"Now, now. A concubine of mine need not worry about a Fire Nation child. No doubt your parents will be happy to have you back home. And they will be honored to know that you are a concubine of the first rank."

Concubine of the first rank? It was indeed a high position, second only to Queen. I decided to challenge him a bit.

"First rank? Why not Queen? Am I not good enough?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I can't have a Water Tribe peasant as Queen. Surely you understand. Besides, you get first rank, so what's there to complain about? That's right below whoever I choose as my Queen, and you'll be above all the other concubines!"

_Plenty_, I thought. Zuko had no compunctions whatsoever about making me Fire Lady despite my heritage or opposition from people in his Court. And other concubines? What was he talking about? No. I shouldn't even ask…

"What other concubines?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, there's three at the moment. There's already someone in First Rank, but I'll just demote her to second. She was boring me, anyway. You'll be at the head of the harem." Enki stated with a dismissive shrug. His casual way of talking about women… I knew without a doubt that this would have become my fate sooner or later, favored for a bit before being demoted and pot out of sight, to spend the rest of my days in loneliness unless I had some dalliance with a servant or guard. And were I caught, the law would permit Enki to behead or banish me, while he could have as many women as he pleased. Just because of the fact that he was a male and I was not.

"I'm not going to be a concubine. I want to be a wife, not a toy." I replied calmly. He scowled.

"I would be your husband. You're not a toy, don't be silly! You don't need to be afraid. You'll like it. You don't belong in Fire Nation. Just forget the lies they've been feeding you." he stated smoothly. I was about to protest, but again thought of Kuzon, and the fact that we were surrounded by guards. It was a bitter pill to swallow. As I stood there, distracted by my own thoughts for a while, I found the golden cuffs on my wrists, being clamped down one after the other in Enki's powerful two-handed grip.

They were thick, and there was no way I could remove them on my own. I stared down at the cuffs, thick and heavy, against my skin. I abhorred the sight and feel of them!

_Spirits, preserve me_, I prayed as I tried to not make it obvious that I was angered and disgusted. His hand went to my arm and I looked back up at him. His lips were puckered, and I realized what he was about to do. Quickly turning my head, I felt his lips on my cheek. I didn't care if he would be displeased or not – I had no desire to receive a beastly kiss from him!

"Don't be afraid, Miumi. Nothing bad will happen to you. You're safe, and the Fire Nation will get what it deserves!"

I remained silent. Enki would get what he deserved… not the other way around. Surely Zuko knew of the situation by now, even if a quick getaway had been made. The more I thought about it, the more I was certain this had been well-planned, with someone on the inside. Who? Kamas? Sylid? Jeong Jeong? No. It couldn't be. I remembered the ominous feeling I had at Miharaki's party. It had been a setup. But who had helped? Miharaki or her family? My mind raced with all kinds of possibilities as I tried to assess the situation.

I barely noticed the food set down on the table, and picked at it while Enki gloated over what he believed would happen. To keep him mollified, I nodded and made appropriate comments as I thought about Kuzon and how scared he must feel in the brig. I hated the robe I wore and the stupid cuffs he had placed on me. I imagined myself taking these cuffs off, and shoving them up Enki into a place where the sun did not shine.

After supper, when he seemed to be in a more relaxed and assured mood, I ventured forth with my request.

"Let me see Kuzon, please." I asked, keeping my head bowed, and silently rebelling at that gesture. I had found it hard to do to Zuko at first, when I had still been upset at living with him. But bowing to Enki? It took every fiber in my body to not rebel at the play of obedience that I was performing for him.

"No. There is no reason for you to see such a worthless child."

_Spirits, damn him to hell_, I silently prayed.

"If he is so worthless, why not let him go?" I asked pleasantly. He was silent for several moments, unsure of how to respond to the bait I had set out.

"Ah… I meant, worthless to you. He's just a Fire Nation child. A pawn, to get back at the Fire Nation and give them what they deserve. If you want a child of your own, I can put one in you." Enki replied with a small smirk.

Ew. No. _Oh hell no_. The mere thought of coupling with Enki disgusted me down to the very fibers of my being. A wave of nausea actually hit me as I tried to banish the thoughts of Enki taking me from my mind.

I quickly excused myself to the washroom and washed my face and hands after I relieved myself. I missed my own washroom, and would have hidden in here all night if I did not know that would piss my captor off.

He was sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but loose pants. His muscled form elicited no response from me, not even the faintest stirring – thank the spirits for small favors – and I simply stared at him calmly.

"Come to bed, Miumi." Enki stated in what was supposed to be a bedroom voice. Except it came off as a mere command, in what was a mockery of a seductive tone. And there was no way I would share a bed with him… that was going too far for my play of obedience.

"Come." he repeated, his voice firmer now.

No, no, no! My heart thudded as I stared at the bed, made up of green silk. I'd rather sleep on the floor. Or in the dirt. What do I do? Pretend to be sick? I doubted he would fall for that, as thick as he appeared at times.

"I… am unclean." I stated, the words tumbling off my tongue almost before they had formed in my mind. He stared at me for several moments before frowning, both angry and disappointed.

"Sleep in the other room, on the sofa. I don't want to be contaminated." he stated, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

I was insulted by his callous behavior, but also relieved. I didn't have to sleep in his bed! This was definitely a time where Enki's childishness worked in my favor! I was just glad that Zuko didn't act or think the same way. _Zuko, come and get me_, I prayed as I bowed out and lay on the sofa. It wasn't too comfortable, but I considered it far better than lying next to Enki, much less being taken by him.

Positioning one of the cushions under my head, I settled down for a restless night. My thoughts raced all over the place, thinking constantly of my husband and son.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

It was dark and wet down here. I was scared. I wanted Mama, and my lord. The room was small, and I didn't like the smell.

"I want my mama!" I cried out. There were some guards out in the hall. They ignored me. I banged my fists against the door. I was supposed to be brave, but it was hard to do right now. I made a fire in my hand and used it to light up the room. There was a little skeleton in one corner. I think it was a rat. I wasn't afraid of it, but I didn't like it. I was hungry and I had to go to the washroom. I banged on the door. Someone came to the door and stared down at me. He had a mean stare.

"What is it, you little pissant?" He had a loud growl.

"I'm hungry."

"This is not the deluxe suite, brat. When His Highness decides you get some food, you can have it. Maybe tomorrow. After he's ravaged that pretty Water Tribe girl."

"Mama! He can't hurt Mama!"

"Mama? That woman? Hey, this kid thinks the Water Tribe girl's his mother!" He started laughing, and I heard someone else laugh too.

"She is my mama!" I cried out.

"She is not your mama!" he roared at me. I backed away from the door, trying to not cry.

"I want out of here!" I screamed, feeling the fire inside of me build up.

"Eh, sure. We'll let you out of here… when we get to Omashu. Then you'll be put in a cell over there. Worthless Fire Nation brat."

I didn't know what to say. I felt awful. I felt miserable. Even when Father was mad at me, he had never said anything so mean. What would happen to Mama? What did ravage mean? It didn't sound like a nice word.

I curled up against the wall. There was no chair or bed or anything. Just the hard floor. I was cold and wished I had a blanket. But I knew the guards would not want to give me one. They would just laugh at me. I didn't want to hear them laugh at me anymore.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Enki snored. Loudly. I lay there on the sofa, listening to his rumbling breath. I hated it. Zuko breathed softly, and my sleep around him was always restful. I heard the snoring from the other room and had to hold back a scream. I wanted to take a cushion and press it against his face.

I rose from the sofa and walked around quietly. His snoring covered any sound I might make, and I came to the door. I heard snippets of conversation from guards on the other side. Damn. I could not sleep at all, and I wanted to see Kuzon and hold him. Tentatively, I opened the door, and the guards stared down at me. They stood in front of the door, keeping me from leaving.

"Is there anything you need. Are you hungry?" one of them asked neutrally.

"I am concerned for Kuzon. I need to see him, please."

"The King issued his orders. You are not to see the prisoner."

"He's just a little boy!"

"He is fine where he is. Go back in there."

"No. I need to see him."

"We have our orders."

I spent the night walking around the suite restlessly, staring out the small windows, thinking of a escape plan, and fretting over the whole situation. When morning came, I was both strung out and worn out. I noticed that my hands shook slightly. I had never been so scared of anything my whole life… not even going to Fire Nation to be married to Zuko.

Enki arose with a soft groan, finally bringing a end to the snoring. After talking with the guards for a bit, he turned back to me with a smirk, ignoring my tired appearance.

"None of the Fire Lord's ships are in sight. I beat him!" he laughed, like a child who had just won a game. I felt my stomach knot at that. Surely Zuko wasn't sitting back and letting this happen. Unless… something had happened to him. I had to lean against a chair, to keep myself from collapsing. _No._ I silently prayed to the spirits for my husband's safety. And for the safety of the men who worked with him. Had their ships been sabotaged somehow? Every thought brought about a new possibility.

I barely touched my breakfast. Enki didn't seem to notice or care. He was too busy gloating, and I could only imagine all the thoughts running around in his head. I felt slightly dizzy, and tried to hide my shaking hands from him. How could all of this have happened?

There was a sudden rapping on the door and I gasped softly, the sharp sound having drawn me out of my thoughts.

"Your Highness! Our men just spotted a Fire Nation airship pursuing us!"


	28. Safety

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Safety

Avatar: the Last Airbender does not belong to me. Its characters are the property of DiMartino and Koneitzko, and I do not make profit off this fic. Now, onward to a substantial Author's Note explaining some of my research. Feel free to skip and/or ignore. I won't be offended if you want to get right to the story. :3

In Asia and Arabia, the practice of concubinage and harems was not uncommon, and was the norm for royalty. A man who was not rich, but comfortable in his finances/position – such as a merchant – might even have a wife, and a mistress on the side, although a woman didn't have the same right. Of course, in today's society, this hasn't quite died out (rolls my eyes). Currently in Saudi Arabia, a man can have up to four wives. In the Joseon (Choson) Dynasty of Korea (r. 1392-1910), there were 10 official concubine ranks, excluding that of Queen, and the 11th and 12th ranks, which were palace girls and personal maids, respectively, which comes to a total of 13 possible ranks for the wife of an emperor.

The Chinese Imperial Concubinage system (the one used in the Manchu Qing Dynasty, which ruled until 1912) is the one I used as a framework for Enki's harem. It's also interesting to note that in Ba Sing Se, many of the things/details there were taken from the Ming Dynasty (r. 1368-1644 until they were taken over by the Qing) But, there were also many things taken from the Qing Dynasty, such as the queues worn by Long Feng and countless other men, women's clothing – including the boards and flowers they put in their hair, and the Earth King's own outfit, especially his crown and string of green pearls. The ranks are as follows…

Empress Dowager (while the Emperor was the head of the Kingdom of Chi'n, the Empress Dowager would be in charge of the Imperial household, leaving the Emperor to be free to concentrate on matters of state. If there were no Empress Dowager, the Empress would do this task. The Dowager was usually the Emperor's mother or grandmother)

Empress Consort (or simply 'Empress')

After Empress, the ranks were as follows… Imperial Noble Consort/Imperial Honored Consort, Noble Consort/Honored Consort, Consort, Imperial Concubine, Concubine, Worthy Lady, Pleasant Lady, Female Attendant, Serving Woman. There were only a few women in the upper ranks of this system… there could only be two Imperial Noble Consorts, four Noble consorts, six Consorts, and so on. This did not necessarily mean all positions were filled, some Emperors might have dozens of concubines, others might only have a few. For the sake of this story, I decided there would only be one First Rank concubine beneath Queen, not two.

Japanese culture had similar but different practices, and women had more rights in Japanese society than they did in Chinese society. Of course, women were still second-class, and a woman having an affair could be executed. Wow, men sure got away with a lot of shit, didn't they?

As you can imagine, being part of a harem of many concubines – which could even be a hundred or a thousand in Imperial harems – meant that one girl might never get a chance to sleep with her husband – or only sleep with him once. After the initial selection process, she might never see her husband again except for formal occasions, where she would be at a distance from him and never be acknowledged by him. Talk about an unhappy marriage! She would pass away her days in solitude, as she could never marry or even be involved with another man, even when her husband was bored with her and had turned to one of his many other concubines. These women were considered property of their husband, for his sole use – whenever he wanted to use them or not. This was Katara's primary concern in the beginning when Zuko said he wanted her as his wife.

Lucky was the girl who was actually able to catch her husband's eye, and keep it long enough to become his favorite or was shrewd enough to manipulate herself into a higher position by learning what her husband liked or enjoyed and just how to keep him happy. It certainly didn't hurt for her bear a child – preferably a son – for him. For many families who actually cared about their daughters, having their girl being selected for the Imperial harem was NOT always good news, especially when the harem was rather large. The girl might be fed and cared for, but for many, the accompanying boredom, loneliness, and restrictions were not worth the security.

Also lucky was the woman who was able to actually leave a harem without shame or dishonor and find herself a more substantial husband or lover. I decided to give Kuri, Kuzon's birth-mother, this happier fate, since it seems the kind of thing Zuko would do.

While I see Zuko as being a one-woman man, I see Enki as taking whatever he wants, not knowing (or wanting) to commit himself to one woman. The more women he takes, the more 'manly' he feels, and he simply sees women as toys, treating them well as long as they keep him amused. He would also be one of these men who sees a woman's cycles as something 'dirty' – which was sadly a common perception in the past, and still is in some parts of the world today.

If you chose to read the Author's Note, then you probably learned a few new things today! Don't you feel smarter? And as always, reviews are the kindest thing you can give an author after they have given you a good read!

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I was tired and hungry. I tried to sleep in the corner but the floor was hard and dirty. I missed my soft and warm bed, where Mama would come to tuck me in and good night. I missed my nurse too, she was nice and not grouchy like the old one. The men outside laughed a lot too. Some of them made fun of me and called me nasty names like Fire Nation whelp. When I tried to sleep, they would yell or hit the wall.

My head hurt and my body was achy. My stomach growled because I was so hungry. The sun was outside. I could feel it. My lord told me once, that Firebenders rose with the sun. I wanted to feel it on my skin. The lamps outside were a weird green color. The guards were little more than shadows. I couldn't really see their faces, but I imagined them to be ugly. They said ugly things, after all. I had no clue what would happen to me, but I knew it wouldn't be good. What would happen to my parents?

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I needed to be calm. My heart was pounding so much. I was so scared. But I knew I had to collect my thoughts. I counted silently to myself, clearing my mind in the way that Master Jeong Jeong taught me. Perhaps, if I cleared my mind enough, I could figure out a way out of here, and to make sure that Mama was okay.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was lucky to be allowed outside on the deck. My heart was pounding when I heard the frantic announcement by the guard, but I struggled to maintain my calm, acting as if I were concerned for Enki, something I did not relish. I hated acting like I was relieved to be away from the Fire Nation, and was surprised that I was actually pulling off a convincing performance. My thoughts constantly remained on my husband and son. How was Kuzon, down in the brig? And my husband – was he afraid or angry? No, I knew that answer. More angry than afraid, that was for sure. His wrath would fall heavily upon everyone responsible for this. He was a fair ruler, but he ruled with an iron fist.

"Oh dear, I never imagined that they would catch up so quickly!" I said with a gasp, making sure to not dramatize it too much. We were out in the open sea, well past the Gates of Azulon. I was surprised that the gate had not stopped us. My stomach sunk at thinking about what must have gone on behind the scenes. Were the gates damaged, or someone had been stopped before they could raise an alarm? No doubt an investigation would be pending. At least my husband was quick to respond to the situation.

Fire Navy engineering was superior to Earth Kingdom ships, but there could be lots of fighting and loss of life. I wanted to avoid that.

"Put more fuel in the engines. We will get to Omashu quickly, and the Fire Lord shall bow to us." Enki stated confidently, looking through his telescope. My fingers itched for that spyglass and to look through it, but something told me that he would not give it to me. Why let me look at what the King of Omashu considered to be my 'former' husband? Why would I care to look at the Fire Navy when I was apparently relieved to be out of Fire Nation?

"Oh, are you sure your ships are fast enough?" I asked breathlessly, hating every moment of my act, "The Fire Navy is rather fast, and I would hate for them to catch you!"

"Don't worry, Miumi. You'll be safe once you're in my Palace. And the Fire Nation will get what it deserves. This has been a long time in coming. I shall be hailed as the Hero of the Earth Kingdoms!" he stated, his green eyes glinting merrily, his broad chest puffed out arrogantly.

I found myself unable to respond to his pompous bragging. Hero of the Earth Kingdoms? As if my silence was a cue for him, he continued.

"Such glory! After I bring the mighty Fire Lord to his knees, the other Earth Kingdom leaders will bow to me and hail me for the justice I have brought!"

"What about Avatar Aang?" I found myself unable to help but ask, though I remembered to modulate my voice in one of 'admiration' for his harebrained plot. He shrugged and shook his head.

"He's not active anymore. He's in seclusion somewhere. Apparently he thought his duty was over when he ended the War. Which is just as well. Besides, the Fire Nation killed his people, so why should he care?"

I nodded, pretending to agree, as I thought about what he said. My husband did not speak much of Avatar Aang. I know that he had been the one to teach the Avatar Firebending, and that they helped end the war, along with several other people. From what I understood, they had respect for one another, and the Avatar apparently did not hold a grudge against the Fire Lord for the genocide of his people. Zuko had told me that the Avatar was now in seclusion, working on creating a new generation of Airbenders. Despite this fact, I somehow had the feeling that if it came down to a fight, the Avatar would not hesitate to step in. Would things have been different if Zuko had invited him to the summit?

"Worry not about such matters. Let the men take care of it. And you and I both know who's the better man." Enki said jokingly, though there was no mistaking the tone of pride and arrogance in his voice, "Why don't you go back to my cabin and have some breakfast? I am sure you are hungry, since we did not get a chance to finish our meal."

"You are most gracious to be so concerned for me." I stated, wanting to punch him as I bowed to him.

_May Agni smite you ten thousand times over with his fiery wrath_, I silently intoned as I made my retreat.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I stared through my telescope at the biggest of the three Omashu-bound ships. There was the King of Omashu, conferring with one of his men. Near him, I saw my wife. I set my jaw when I saw that she was clad in green robes, and my fingers tightened around my spyglass. Enki said something to her, and she bowed before she left his side. I narrowed my eyes and felt my jaw tighten. Had she joined them? Even though I should have known better, I let what I saw get hold of my temper.

A swirling maelstrom of emotions swept over me, with the undeniable undercurrent of wrath that had been there ever since I found out that my wife and son had been stolen from me. Could it be possible that my wife had plotted to run away with him? I remember her odd behavior when she learned that the King of Omashu was coming to Sozin for the summit. After all that Katara and I shared, she still had feelings for him? And what about Kuzon? Had he been taken to punish me for forcing her hand in marriage? Could she be so resentful towards her life here, and towards me? Would she take it out on a child? I knew all too well that her anger could be like a tsunami, and that when she felt truly hurt, forgiveness was very difficult for her.

"My lord?" a familiar voice cut into my thoughts. I let out a soft hiss, smoke escaping my lips as I turned my head away from the glass. Kamas stared back at me calmly, impeccably attired in his military garb, his hands clasped behind his back. Most of my servants would at least have backed away when they saw me this angry, but Kamas regarded me with silence for a few moments, his head bowed slightly.

"What is it?" I asked tersely.

"We will be upon them in less then an hour, and preparations have been made for apprehension and what will inevitably be an… engagement."

o0o0o0o

Katara

The ships drew nearer and nearer. I knew that Enki's ships were going as fast as they could. While the ships were of good craftsmanship, they would never be able to rival the Fire Nation and Water Tribes, who each held their own kind of mastery over ocean navigation.

Breakfast was over and I was outside again under guard, as if I would fall over the railing without being watched. I bristled at being treated like a helpless woman, but if they thought I was one, then I could play that assumption to my advantage, when the time was right.

I took out the fan that had been given to by the maidservant, a flimsy thing made of green and gold silk, and fanned myself with it, feeling a bit warm. The heavy Earth Kingdom satin was not as cool as the thin Fire Nation silk designed for summer-wear. I wanted to take off the outer robe, but that would have been very inappropriate. Some people might think it was fun to be a Lady, but the truth was, peasants had certain freedoms that the nobility were lacking in. I remember the warm days when An Mei and I would wear nothing but our underwear and a loose tunic or short robe over that and relax in the privacy of the garden, drinking cool tea or reading scrolls or wading in the pond.

Despite the Fire Navy closing in on us, there was no huge alarm. Yes, there were soldiers bustling about, making preparations for an engagement, but Enki seemed so confident that victory was his. And despite how angry my husband must be, he would not blow up this ship, for Kuzon and myself were on it. He could easily gain another wife or concubine and sire another child, but I knew him too well to think that he would ever do that.

Enki would not know of the depth of Zuko's love for Kuzon or me, but one thing he would know was that losing us would cause the Fire Lord to lose face. It would look very bad if the Fire Lord blew up a ship and lost the Fire Lady and the Crown Prince in one blow, even if it meant killing the King of Omashu as well. This was what Enki saw, and what he thought was his advantage. It was an advantage for me as well. Zuko never showed Kuzon or me, warmth in public, and all displays of affection were private, giving us the appearance of a proper noble family. This emotional coldness in public was necessary, and I enjoyed the warmth that was seen only by me and our son, behind closed doors.

_Spirits, allow my husband to win quickly_, I prayed, not wishing for the fight to be long or drawn-out. Even though I had been born after the Great War ended, there was something deep inside that gave me an understanding of what war could do, and I felt an intense dread at the thought of another one being started.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The deck of the ship was littered with several projectiles thrown from the Earth Kingdom ships, but there seemed to be no casualties on our side. We had already started firing back at them, though the most important thing was to end this quickly.

"The smaller ships are in position for the next step of the engagement." Kamas stated calmly. I nodded slowly, having seen these ships move up to the Omashu ships. These ships would fire out heavy chains with thick harpoons that would penetrate the hull of the ship and disable it.

I saw two small bursts of flame shoot up into the air from the smaller ships, and shot a flame of my own in response. The cannons from the two ships fired their thick harpoons, and I heard the distant crack of wood as the hull was pierced.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I saw the smaller metal ships approach Enki's ship, but it seemed almost surreal when I saw the ships fire. A length of chain flashed in the sunlight for a moment before I felt the crack. It seemed to reverberate through the ship. By now, I had already been ushered back into the cabins for my own safety, and saw the fight through the window. I knew that the side of the ship had been pierced, and worried for Kuzon.

"No!" I cried out, running through the corridors. I made it down a couple of flights of stairs, certainly Enki's guards had not thought I would move so fast. I stopped at a thick door that was guarded by two men. The hallway was illuminated with golden-green lamps, and I heard someone crying.

"Please let me see him!" I begged, going to the door. I was about to open it when I was pulled back firmly, although with care.

"He is to be kept down here. And you are to be kept up there." one of the guards stated. He was tall and muscular, and I knew he could easily take me down if I wasn't quick enough.

"He's just a little boy!" I begged, struggling against my holder.

"He is Fire Nation scum, and you need not be concerned for him. You're safe, thanks to His Highness. Go back to his cabin."

"I want to see him!" I demanded, struggling against the guards as I heard my son cry.

"Kuzon!" I cried out. I heard him scream louder before a gruff voice told him to shut up.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I heard Mama calling out to me. I banged on the door and cried. I had tried to be brave. I had tried to not cry. But it was dark and scary and the men had threatened to hurt me. They had said that Mama was better off with the King of Omashu and that my father would never be able to have her again. I wasn't sure what 'have' was, but Mama and my lord were happy together. They drank and laughed and sang songs about wenches and men who could 'rock their world' and other things that I couldn't understand. When they were bored they made fun of me and called me names.

I couldn't take it anymore. I tried so hard to be brave, but then I started crying. And then the men laughed at my crying. And then the ship shook. I heard a big crack.

"Mama!" I screamed, hitting the door again as I heard her voice.

"Someone shut that kid up!" I heard one of the men yell. There were loud footsteps and then the door banged open. The man who had come had a long brown beard, and he had big hands.

"Stop hollering, ya little brat! I'm not afraid of hitting a kid!" he snarled. He reached out for me with one of his big hands. I screamed and shot out fire from my hand. It made him very mad because my fire hit his palm. He yelled in pain and I heard someone else come down the hall.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I struggled against the man holding me, when I sensed water nearby. Not from the ocean, but far closer. Infact, it was just on the other side of this wall. I concentrated on that water, sensing it. It was several large cisterns of fresh water, for drinking and cooking.

I concentrated _hard_. I could feel the water, a good amount of it, pushing against the container as I pulled at it. I refused to give up, just because it was trapped within a solid container. Water was a versatile element, it could go anywhere. It flowed into other places naturally, and it could break through barriers with enough force.

_Come_, I mentally commanded. I felt by body strain with concentration, as my _chi _called out to my element, seeking its aid.

I heard loud cracking as the cisterns broke and water lashed against the door, breaking through it. The man holding me was so startled that he lost his grip, and I broke free. I had to act fast. Like my element, I moved quickly, my movements flowing as water whipped around me. These men were away from their native element, and I had the advantage. One man before another became frozen to the walls or the floor, and still the water flowed. I slammed the door open, marching down the hall where more of these men came to stop me.

_Come and see how strong a woman can be_, I thought as I ruthlessly lashed out with water whips, knocking men unconscious or freezing them so they could not move.

I heard someone cry out. I whipped around and saw the Prince, staggering out one of the doors, climbing over the body of an unconscious man and staring at me tremulously. I wanted to take him into my arms, to comfort him, to tell him that things would be well, but several more men came down the corridor.

"Stop, Lady Miumi! Lay down your arms!"

"NO!" I yelled, the sound of water striking flesh meeting my ears. There were thuds as their bodies hit the walls and the floor. I leaned against the wall for several moments, my pulse racing as I caught my breath. My health and fitness were both good due to my training, but to actually fight, rather than spar, had caused my blood to race in such a way that made me a bit dizzy. The corridor was silent.

"Mama?" I heard Kuzon ask softly. He stood near the unconscious man, and I mentally applauded him for keeping his distance while I dealt with the men.

"Come here." I whispered, raising an arm. He needed no further encouragement, and ran towards me, wrapping his arms around my middle. I saw that he was a bit dirty, his hair and clothing disheveled. His cheeks were wet with tears.

"Oh, Kuzon." I sighed, looking down at him as I stroked his hair. How frightened he must have been. I had heard the men yell at him. My first urge was to go to the deck, but I could hear the distant sound of fighting. Ironically, the best place to hide would be in Enki's cabin. I took him in one arm, placing him at my hip as I made my way through the corridors. The sound of fighting got louder, but I remained away from the outside. I had Kuzon to think of, and I had no desire to provide any distraction to my husband or his men.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Many of the Earth Kingdom catapults and other on-deck weapons had been destroyed, thanks to the precision of the Fire Navy cannons. I could not help but smirk at how well this was going, though I knew better than to hold my breath and sit on my laurels. We were a long way from winning.

The large wooden ship was unable to move forward, due to the two smaller metal ships, and my ship approached it easily. My men quickly boarded the wooden vessel and many shots were fired. The ship had been supplied with dirt and rocks and my men were attacked. But my soldiers were also highly trained, and knew to anticipate this attack.

More of my men boarded, outnumbering the Earth Kingdom soldiers. I watched from the bridge of my ship, putting out orders as I watched through my telescope, deciding to give a bonus to every man involved.

Several of these men had been ordered to find the Fire Lady and Prince. Quickly, one by one, the Earth Kingdom men were taken down, put in cuffs or knocked unconscious. I boarded the ship calmly, looking around. My men remained alert in case someone stirred, but they remained attentive to me.

"Half of you, go down below! Smoke out anyone that remains down there and take them all as prisoners. Bring the King of Omashu and my family back to me."

No sooner had I uttered those words that angry shouting emerged from just below the deck, before my adversary was shoved into the light. Enki and I were both royals, but my men gave him none of the courtesies that they gave to me every moment that they were in my presence. It took several of my men to hold him down. Had he been an animal, he would have been foaming at the mouth and snarling. Had he been so confident in his plan to think that I might never catch up with him and punish him?

He had been willing to risk another war just to satisfy what he thought was owed to him. How could anyone be so petty? Every day, I made decisions that affected my entire country. I weighed each decision I made carefully, knowing that countless lives were at stake. That was what came with being a leader. I had worked so hard these last two decades for the good of my own country, as well as the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. The King of Omashu truly was a spoiled child – the kind of person who was the least fit to be a leader.

I stared down at him impassively as I approached him. My men had to shove him down into a bow, and I heard him mutter various curses and oaths under his breath as he tried to twist away from the soldiers holding him.

"Unhand me! I am the King of Omashu!" he roared. I had to hold back a small smirk at this.

"And I am Lord of the Fire Nation. I am the husband and father of the woman and child that you kidnapped from me. You violated the laws of peace, for an imagined offense."

"It was not imagined!" he shot back.

"What offended you? The fact that I returned Omashu to its people after the war ended, with no strings attached?" I asked icily, "Now… where are my wife and son?"

He remained silent, glaring at me. I stared back coolly, knowing that my men were looking for them. "Round up all the prisoners and take them down to my brig. Strip this ship of all its supplies and treasure." I ordered calmly.

"You can't!" Enki yelled.

"I am."

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was barred in Enki's cabin, having managed to lock the door by dropping the bolt across the middle of it. There were a couple of maids cowering in the other room, but I ignored them and held onto Kuzon, rocking him and stroking his hair as I listened to the fighting. If the ship actually sunk, I had the advantage of being a Waterbender. I could simply bend a small platform of ice for Kuzon and myself, and propel us to safety. But I knew that once the fight was over, men would come looking for me.

I wanted to cover my ears to the fighting. I heard yells and blows being landed, whether from hands or swords. Even though I had never heard, much less seen, a battle, I had flashes in my mind of other battles, battles that I know I had never seen. Yet, these flashes felt all too real to me.

"Why are you wearing green, Mama?" Kuzon asked softly as he looked at my robe. I sighed and shook my head.

"The King of Omashu made me put it on. I didn't want to."

"It's a yucky color!" he stated firmly. I smiled a little at that. Many shades of green were pleasant to my eye, but the particular shade I had on was a green tinted with ochre, and it was a most disagreeable hue.

"You're right. It is a yucky color. I can't wait to wear red again."

"Blue's nice too." Kuzon replied as he snuggled in my arms, his head on my breast.

"Thank you." I said with a soft smile, feeling buoyed. Kuzon always knew what to say to make me smile. I heard someone try to get the door open, before there was loud rapping. I looked up, though I did not approach.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Fire Nation!" I heard a voice call out. I couldn't place the name, but it was definitely a voice I had heard before. It was impossible to remember the names of every Guard that I met.

Without hesitation, I rushed to the door, lifting the bolt. I tugged the door open and saw several Fire Nation soldiers just outside. The leader had a face that I had seen before, though the others were new to me. I still had Kuzon in one arm. All of them inclined their heads to Kuzon and me.

"My lady. The King of Omashu has been apprehended, and our men are flushing out the last few Earth men and stripping the ship of its supplies and valuables. You are safe."

"Yes, I am." I murmured.

"Now, if you will come with us, milady."

Along the corridor, I saw several Omashu guards knocked out. Fire Nation soldiers moved through the halls, going in and out of rooms. I prayed that my green robe would not arouse rumors. The last thing I needed was to have my virtue questioned. I had been unable to find my red robe after a quick scramble through the rooms, and assumed that it had been taken out of Enki's cabin.

I came out in the sunlight, still holding onto Kuzon as I gingerly made my way along the deck. I was relieved to see that there seemed to be little loss of life, though I would not hold my breath. My husband stared at me coolly, and I kept my head bowed in deference to his position, grateful that I didn't have to look into his eyes.

"My lord!" I heard Kuzon cry out. I kept walking.

"Get the Lady and Prince on my ship." I heard the Fire Lord command someone. A couple of guards hastened to my side. I saw Enki in the corner of my eye, forced to his knees and held at bay by several Fire Nation guards. He turned his head to look at me. I stared back, my eyes hard. He deserved to be on his knees for what he did, and tried to do.

The frustration, anger, and fear within me that had started ever since I had been snatched boiled to a head and before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled some water from the side of the ship and aimed it at him. It was an instinctive movement, an almost unconscious flex and flick of my free arm. Enki was knocked to his side and slid several feet along the deck.

The silence on the deck was so thick that I almost regretted what I had done. What I had just done was definitely within the category of 'unladylike' behavior.

After a moment, Enki stumbled to his feet, appearing dazed for a moment. His eyes fixed on me, and his face turned into an ugly scowl. I stared back icily, refusing to be cowed.

"This is how you repay me?" Enki asked with a scowl. Repay him for what? Trying to dishonor me, by terrifying an innocent child, and risking another War?

"You did nobody, including myself, any favors by doing such a dishonorable thing." How dare he think I was doing him any favors? I saw him try to lunge at me, but Fire Nation guards jumped on top of him, pinning him down. He was very wet, and I stared down at him coolly, still holding onto Kuzon.

"Bitch!" he yelled. This time, the silence was even thicker. My eyes flicked over to Zuko. He was now scowling, and several of the Fire Nation soldiers who were not wearing masks were clearly stunned. To insult the Fire Lady to her face, with such a raw debasement, was an offense punishable by death, or at the very least, whipping or imprisonment. Quickly, I put the Prince down and nodded for a guard to watch him. With both arms free, I was able to summon a larger amount of water. The men on top of Enki scrambled back just in time for me to give him a good dousing, knocking him in the air before causing him to land with a heavy thump.

No one stopped me when I lashed Enki with several more water whips. I moved closer, striking him over and over as he tried to get up. I was surprised that Zuko didn't ask me to stop, but also glad. When he was thoroughly doused, I curled my fingers and concentrated, causing all of the water covering him and surrounding him to turn to ice. It wouldn't kill him, but it would create a very uncomfortable situation indeed. Ironically, only the Firebenders could give him any relief from the cold that surrounded him, unless they decided to simply drag him onto Zuko's ship like that, and let the ice take its time to thaw.

Only then did my husband speak.

"A most fitting punishment for him. Haul him onto my ship, like that." He glanced at me, finally. His eyes were unreadable, and I swallowed thickly.

"Go. Take Kuzon with you."

I needed no more prompting. I had just given the King of Omashu a whipping in front of Zuko and his men. No doubt it would be talked about for a long time.

As I climbed onto the ship, I saw the royal physician waiting for me. I gave him a quick nod as he ushered us inside. He asked us several questions, to make sure we were unharmed. He gave Kuzon a quick physical examination, and when he was done, he looked at me pointedly, though his expression was also discreet. I shook my head. He gave me a brief nod.

"You both look tired. I recommend that you both wash up and eat, and take a rest. Doubtless I will very soon have some injured men to attend to."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

"Your wife was most impressive out there. I must admit, it was satisfying to see Enki given that treatment." Kamas stated as we walked down the corridor. All the Omashu men were secured in the various holding cells, and the Earth ships were being towed back to Sozun so they could be stripped, studied, and then retooled or recycled.

"Not what I expected her to do, but…" _Or was what she did so unexpected?_ After being called a bitch, Katara would never tolerate such a thing. In a way, I was glad that she had lashed out the way she had. And if anything, it had proven how loyal she was to me, in front of these men.

"We also found many men knocked out in the lower corridors. All from Waterbending. There was water everywhere, and several broken cisterns in one room." he added. I had to hold back a laugh as I walked down the hall.

I heard the rattle of chains, and yelling. I narrowed my eyes, seeing the King of Omashu by himself in a cell, parts of his body still covered in ice. The Firebenders had only melted off just enough ice to put chains on him.

"This is how you repay my hospitality and my willingness to talk to you?" I asked coldly.

"You deserve it!"

"For what my ancestors did? I have worked hard to make the world a better place. Avatar Aang knows it. The King of Ba Sing Se knows it. The Water Tribes know it. So do the Kyoshians, and other Earth Kingdom cities. You however, seem to want another War."

"Another War wouldn't have happened."

"It would have… if you made it back to Omashu. Did you think you could get away with this?"

"Fuck you, Fire Nation bastard!" he snarled. I refused to be fazed.

"You thought you could get concessions from me by holding my family hostage, didn't you?"

I know he expected me to make concessions to him rather than lose face for not being able to keep my family safe.

"Well, guess what? Because of what you have done, I have every right to take Omashu as my own. I can simply add it to the Fire Nation lands that I already have on the Continent. I am fully justified in doing so, and the other nations would stand behind me. You were willing to risk the start of another Great War, because of your own petty desires and imagined offenses. And that… is something that nobody wishes to consider, much less even accept. What do you think will happen when everyone else learns of what you did? With your dishonorable act, you have sealed your fate. And the leaders of the Tribes and Ba Sing Se and other important groups will help me decide it." I said coldly.

"You can't get away with this!"

"I just did."

o0o0o0o

Katara

A couple of my servants had been taken aboard the ship, for the personal use of the family. I set them to getting us tea and food, while I put Kuzon in the bath. He seemed much relieved to come out clean from the dirt and grime of Enki's ship. A fresh set of clothing had been put out for him. While he was in the bath, I looked down at my bracelets and tried to pry them off, with no success. While Kuzon put on his clothes and lay on Zuko's bed to rest and wait for me, I took a quick shower, scrubbing myself all over furiously before I put on some comfortable red silk.

We ate together, and I relished in the comfort and familiarity of the Fire Nation dishes and furniture. Kuzon was famished, and I let him have some of my food. sickened me to think that they had refused to give Kuzon any food or water in the brig, and also berated and mocked him just because he was Fire Nation. It spoke volumes to me of Enki and his men that they would let a child be treated in such a way.

Feeling tired after a sleepless night, I lay in Zuko's bed. Kuzon crawled up to me and snuggled at my side. I smiled, welcoming his small and warm body as I wrapped an arm around him, freely offering him the comfort and reassurance he needed.

I closed my eyes, thinking about what had happened yesterday and today. It was almost comical to imagine that a year ago, I had been terrified of being with Zuko, being in the Fire Nation. Now, I welcomed my husband's attentions, and was happy in his Palace. I had… simply let things flow. Instead of trying to resist the new things in the Fire Nation or doing the opposite and trying to conform to them to fit in, I had just let things go. Like water, I flowed where it best suited me.

And even when my husband's element was opposite of mine, he seemed to understand what was best for me. He let me be myself, and it was one of the things that I would always be grateful for.

My element had also guided me in dealing with Enki. Seeing that outright defiance hadn't worked for me, I had flowed to the path of least resistance, waiting for the right moment. Just as water could be still, or peacefully flowing, it could become a raging tsunami at the right time. Enki certainly had been surprised by it.

I thought about Zuko and what he would say when he saw me.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

After listening to the reports and ensuring that things were going along well, I walked down the corridor to my cabin. It had been a long night – and day. I had not slept since sunrise of the day before. How could I have slept?

I saw Katara and Kuzon lay in my bed, the latter in the arms of the former. I allowed myself a small smile to see them snuggled close, safe and happy under my care. As if my wife sensed my presence, she opened her eyes, and took notice of me.

"My lord." she murmured softly. I gave her a brief nod.

"Come. We need to talk." I whispered. I lifted my hand in a beckoning gesture.

My wife slowly rose from my bed, careful to not rouse my son. He whimpered and started to reach for her, but she murmured softly to him and stroked his forehead. He calmed down, and she placed a kiss on his cheek before climbing off the bed and approaching me. Her eyes did not meet mine, but I did not call her on it.

We moved to my sitting room, and I closed the door so that Kuzon would not hear us talk. Without a word, my wife moved over to the window and stared outside, her hands clasped loosely over her stomach. The thick wristbands were an offensive sight, and I set my jaw. If I needed to do something right now, it was to remove them. I approached her, and she turned her face towards me, stiffening a little. I grabbed her wrists, and she did not resist as I lifted them up.

"He put them on me against my will. Believe me, I don't want these things." she stated simply. I did not respond as I slid my fingers into the gap of one of the bands. Using both of my hands, I pried it open and slipped it off her wrist – thank goodness gold was not as firm as steel. Doing the same to the other one, I let her hands drop back down.

Katara was staring through the window again, and I held back a soft sigh. I would decide what to do with them later, and I set them aside before returning my attention to the woman I loved. She looked so calm and serene, as opposed to the fierce display she had shown on the deck of the Earth ship, furiously bending water against the man who had kidnapped her, and his guards. I had no doubt that none of Enki's men, especially the King himself, expected such a display of anger and power from my wife. I felt guilty for having even considered the suggestion that she would have seriously plotted running away with her former suitor and kidnapping my son as revenge against me.

Even when I was older and wiser, I still had my temper. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I looked down at her.

"Is something troubling you?" I asked tentatively. It was clear that her thoughts weighed heavily on her. She merely shook her head. It was clear she needed to talk about it. She could be very reticent when she wanted to, and I knew that all too well. I remembered the cold silences she would regard me with whenever she was upset with me, especially after what had happened in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se so many years ago.

I stared at her for several moments. Was it possible that she missed Enki at all? No. That was stupid. I had already entertained such thoughts before, and I would not do so again.

Katara might have a different name now, a different life, but her personality was intact. She had not truly changed. She was fierce and loyal. I doubted she would ever remember who she really was, and perhaps it was better that it remain like that. That way, she couldn't remember what had happened so long ago. She was happy now, cared for and loved. And I was happy to have her with me, regardless of her state. That was what we needed. No bad memories of the past to dwell on, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Something troubles you. I can see it." I said softly. She was silent for a moment before speaking, keeping her eyes on the window.

"I hope you don't think I had anything to do with what happened." she stated simply. I stiffened slightly, and she looked at me.

"You did, didn't you?" she asked. I was unable to respond, and she whipped her body and head around to glare at me.

"How could you think I would do such a thing?" she cried out, her eyes glinting as she took a step toward me. I did not move back.

"I was looking through my telescope, and I saw you with him. You talked to him, and bowed to him. I… I wasn't sure what to think at that moment. I swear it. I was simply surprised by what I saw. I have no doubt of your loyalty to me." I took another step closer.

"I had to act. I was surrounded by guards who kept me away from the water. I had Kuzon's safety to think about, and I was hoping I could learn enough from the men around me to figure out what I could do. All the while I acted demure, I was praying for Agni to strike him down." Katara replied as she looked back through the window, trembling slightly.

I held back a sigh and nodded. I knew all too well that it was sometimes better to bite back one's anger. Katara had been right to hold her anger back and to try to assess her situation, and to think about my son's safety…

"You were wise to do so."

"I hated it." she replied vehemently, showing the first emotion she had in a while, "The men took Kuzon and I… we were forced onto the ship. I tried to bend, but I had Kuzon in my arms and the guards blocked my movement. They… tore him away from me, even when I tried to hold fast onto him. He screamed for me, and… and… Enki, he didn't care. I begged for Kuzon to be returned to me, but he said that Kuzon was just a worthless Fire Nation child. Then he said that I was going to be his concubine and…" She was now trying to hold back a sob.

I reached out to place my hand on her arm. By Agni, the King of Omashu was going to pay. Katara would get her wish. I was Agni incarnate, and I would smite him for what he had done.

"I was so scared that I would never see you or Kuzon again. The very thought of being his concubine, and never knowing your love again… it was far too terrible to contemplate."

"I'm sorry." I murmured as I pulled her into my arms.

"It's not your fault…" she whispered. I shook my head. I had lost her once, and to think that someone had tried to take her from me, to deny me her again… I had almost failed to protect her. I could not slip up again. She was – and is – my love, and I had vowed to always protect her.

"You are my wife. It is my duty to keep you safe. I shall never let such a thing happen again." I vowed. My embrace tightened, and I felt her place her hands on my chest. The warm scent of her flesh as well as the slightly sweet smell from her damp hair reassured me.

"You acted quickly. Everything is okay now. Kuzon and I are safe. And the Fire Nation is safe as well. And Enki will get what is coming to him."

"I still should have known…" I stated self-depreciatingly.

"What matters is you acted quickly. But…" She paused, biting her lip. I glanced down at her.

"There was someone on the inside, helping them out. Am I paranoid for saying something like that?"

I nodded, happy that she felt comfortable in speaking about such matters to me.

"I agree with you. There is already an investigation underway, and as soon as the Omashu men are secured in our prison, they will be interrogated as well."

"I have a feeling that the invitation to tea was part of it. To get Kuzon and I out of the security of the Palace City." Katara added as she stared up at me. I nodded again.

"You will get your wish. The wrath of Agni shall fall on those involved." I stated firmly. She smiled a bit at my statement, and nodded.

"I am glad to know Agni's warmth, and not his wrath." she responded. I let out a small chuckle at that, and nodded, happy that things were well between us.

"You will always know my warmth." I stated as I rubbed her back. She gave out a content sigh, and nuzzled my throat.

"Nothing makes me happier than being with you." she admitted softly, her arms now wrapping around my middle. Her voice was pondering, and I knew that she was now thinking about something else.

"Is something the matter?" I asked as I looked down at her. She looked up at me for several moments.

"No… nothing's wrong. But there's something I want to say." Katara said I nodded patiently, gazing down at her.

"Ever since you saw me in Omashu, you made your desire clear for me. At first, I thought that was all it was. Since then, you've proven it to be much more than that. And I have no doubt that you mean it when you tell me that you love me."

I nodded slowly and placed a kiss on her forehead, choosing to not say anything. It was clear she had more to say.

"How long have you loved me? Sometimes… it feels as if I have known you forever."

"That's because I _have_ loved you forever, and I will always do so." I replied softly. We were meant to be together. Agni blessed our union. I had the feeling that we had been together in past lives. Some might think that odd, but it was what I truly believed.

"Most people would think such a statement is silly. But you know what? I can't help but feel that you're telling me the truth." she replied, matter-of-factly. I nodded slowly and reached with one hand to stroke her cheek.

"I love you." she whispered. I paused for a moment, hoping that I had not imagined it. I had told her that I loved her often, but she had not returned that sentiment, though she had told me she cared for me. I had been patient, waiting for her to open up to me. It thrilled me to hear these words come from her, and I touched her chin, stroking it as I kept her face lifted upwards.

"I love you." I murmured, seeing her smile gently at my words. Her eyes were slightly glassy, and I kissed her cheeks gently, rubbing her back. Her words were the soothing balm that I had needed for so long.

o0o0o0o

Katara

It felt good to say these words. I had been considering them for a while, but had been unsure of how, or when to say them. I had been unsure of how deeply I felt for him at first. I had no doubt of my feelings now. I still had the feeling that there was something he was holding from me, and I would find out what it was one day, but now was not the time to press on that matter.

I felt his fingers run through my hair, and I buried my face against his chest, taking comfort in his scent and presence. This was my lord and husband, and I belonged with him. After a bit, I looked up at him.

"May I go to bed, Zuko? I did not sleep at all last night, and after what happened today…" I sighed. He looked down at me and nodded.

"I didn't get any sleep last night, either." Zuko murmured. I nodded. There was no way he would have slept while another man was stealing his wife and son.

"Should I have Neomi take Kuzon?" I asked. He was silent for a moment before shaking his head.

"He can stay with us. My bed is large enough, anyway." His voice and expression were noncommittal, as if it was no matter whether his son was in his bed or not. But I saw a glint in his eyes that told me more than he was letting on. I smiled just a little, and let him lead me back to our bed.

I lay on one side of the bed, gathering the Prince into my arms. He whispered 'Mama' before snuggling close, clearly happy to have me back. I smiled and stroked his hair, as the Fire Lord took off his outer gear and settled down at Kuzon's other side. I felt his hand rub my arm in a soothing way, and his lips gently press against the side of my face before his hand moved down to touch Kuzon's head and back, as if checking to make sure he was really there. His hand remained on Kuzon's arm as they dozed off. I smiled to myself.

I was back with my husband and son. This truly was where I belonged.


	29. Welcome to Fire Nation

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter 29 – Welcome to Fire Nation

This chapter is set about a month after the events of the last one. It is about early August, by our calendar. There are a few more chapters planned for this story arc, before I move on to the final arc.

I'm glad some of you liked me posting my research in the last chapter. I have to admit, I'm a bit of a history-phile. History was one of my two minors in college. It's not so much the dates and who ruled and which country won in wars that interests me, it is the culture and the folk tales and traditions that interest me. :3

Here's a bit more history that I stumbled across! I was wondering what Piandao's name meant, so I Googled it. Here is the Wikipedia article (which is sadly very short)'_The piandao was a type of Chinese sabre (dao) used during the late Ming Dynasty. A deeply curved dao meant for slashing and draw-cutting, it bore a strong resemblance to the shamshir and scimitar. A fairly uncommon weapon, it was generally used by skirmishers in conjunction with a shield.'_

The name of the Dai Li who police Ba Sing Se is no mere coincidence. According to the (General) Dai Li Wikipedia article, '_As the Chief of the Kuomintang (KMT) Army in China, Dai Li helped to develop China's Bureau of Investigation and Statistics. The benign title of the department belied the true nature of its secret police work, making Dai one of the most feared men in China, and earning him the nickname "the Beria of China". Dai was also the head of the Blue Shirts Society, a fascist organization that did security and intelligence work for Chiang Kai-shek. His agents were very successful at penetrating the Chinese Communist and Imperial Japanese puppet organizations.'_ I find it fascinating that his name was used for Long Feng's secret police, and that Long Feng himself is modeled after General Dai Li. From what is inferred on the show, and from Dai Li's own article, both men came from humble beginnings to great positions of power under their leaders respectively.

Also, '_They appear to be modeled after the government agents of Qing Dynasty China, generally known as the Dai Li (in Cantonese) (Chinese:__大内__; Pinyin: dà nèi)- which literally means "Greater-Inner", and refers to those who serve in the Greater Inner Sanctum of the Forbidden City.' _(From the Wikipedia article on the Dai Li) This would also explain the Dai Li's position to keep 'rabble' out of Upper and Middle Ba Sing Se, and make sure that news of the war doesn't go beyond the Lower. How interesting that the Dai Li should be named after two things!

Adi is Hebrew for 'jewel' and I felt that that name was most appropriate for the upcoming character with the same name, as jewels come from the earth.

… Yeah. I'm a total nerd. :3 As always, please enjoy, and please review to show your appreciation of what you have just enjoyed!

o0o0o0o

Mid-Summer, 19 ASC (Early August, 1120)

Katara

We made it back to Sozun without any further trouble. Never had I thought I would be so happy to see the island as Zuko's ship approached it. The year before, I had been terrified of setting foot on my husband's land, and now I welcomed the sight before me.

On the largest lake within the volcano was set a temporary prison, made of wood, so that Enki and his men were unable to bend Earth. The structure in the middle of the lake wasn't a pretty sight, on top of being a reminder of what had happened to us, but it was at least temporary and once Enki's fate was decided, the lake would return to its pristine beauty. A full-on investigation was already underway when we arrived in the Palace, with several of Zuko's most trusted men conducting it. My husband soon enough got the answers he desired, but the punishment of those involved did not yet come, though these people were kept under surveillance to make sure they committed no further wrongdoing.

My husband talked about the investigation with me when I asked questions, and he answered them frankly. I was shocked to hear a couple of names, but fortunately, the overall conspiracy involved just a few people from Fire Nation itself, and several more people that they had paid for this or that. Zuko assured me that when the time was right, his full wrath would fall on these people. For now, let them think that they had gotten away with it and that Enki was thought to be entirely responsible for the kidnapping. It would make their punishment all the more swift and just.

After I had settled back into the Palace, I shut myself away from Court. I no longer accepted invitations for lunch or tea, nor did I host any of my own.

Part of that reason was for my own safety, but also so I didn't have to put up with the questioning of ladies about what happened with Enki. I detested the idea of even thinking about that loathsome man, much less coming under questioning from ladies who would, no matter how I answered their questions, see some scandal in what I had done. These ladies thrived on gossip, and usually at tea, I just sat and listened, without contributing any of my own. The last thing I needed was for my virtue to be slandered, especially by some of the more vicious women like Lady Hau, although I knew she was already doing that behind my back.

Poor Kuzon had nightmares after we got back home. During the day he was well-behaved and well-adjusted, acting like a proper Prince the times he sat in Court or at one of his father's meetings, or during his lessons. But at night, the memories of his confinement on Enki's ship hounded him and he would wake up, screaming and crying for me. His nurse did the best she could to comfort him and soothe him, but the nightmares of a child who has been through a traumatic experience are not as easy to dispel as imaginary monsters under the bed.

Finally, over a month after the attempted kidnapping, the summit was about to get underway. Letters had been sent out to all the leaders of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, and replies had been sent. Already, a few leaders or their representatives had arrived over the last couple of days, and the rest would come within the next week. This summit would decide Enki's fate, and the fate of Omashu.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I smiled to myself gently as I watched my wife sleep, cuddled with me atop the blue sheets on her bedt. It was almost dawn, and the sky was several shades lighter than inky black-blue, but I was in no rush to get out of bed. Katara's arm was draped over my middle, her body against mine as I shared my warmth with her. I stared up at the soft dark-blue canopy that hung over my wife's bed, finding the color soothing.

I was not looking forward to the summit and the trial of Enki, but at least it would be over soon enough. I had all the information and evidence I needed, and my word was law. Everyone would see just how terrible my wrath would be when I was truly provoked. Once I passed down my judgment, it should serve as an example to anyone else that should try to oppose me or disrupt the peace that I and many others had worked so hard to achieve – whether that person be Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom.

After a while, I rose to get out of bed to do my morning stretching. I needed to get dressed, eat breakfast, and meet with my advisers and then meet with the people that had already come here, and greet the ones that would be coming today. Today would be a very long day, indeed.

My wife murmured and stirred as I moved away, and I felt her arm tighten around my middle. I could not help but smile a little at that.

"Don't go, my lord. Stay with me, please." she cooed softly. Oh, Agni. How I was so tempted to take her up on that offer. Most days I would gladly have, as a morning cuddle felt nice and might lead to more, and I certainly never objected to that.

"I want to, believe me." I murmured, as she wiggled closer, tempting me with her soft and warm body. "But today's going to be a very busy day. I have to get ready… the meeting is an hour after dawn. And you need to get ready too, to greet our guests."

A soft groan was her response, and she squeezed me tightly for a moment before letting go. I leaned down to press a kiss to her temple before I climbed out of the bed.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I watched for several moments with sleepy eyes as he did his stretching, appreciating his well-maintained body before I closed my eyes, catching some more sleep.

When I opened my eyes, the sun was up, though it was still quite early. My husband had been gone for maybe an hour, and Hinode was at my bedside, nudging my shoulder gently with her hand. I murmured softly and rose, using the washroom before I dressed quickly in a comfortable shirt and trousers with a robe over it.

Kuzon was half-awake when I came to his apartment, staring ahead groggily as his nurse sat at his side. She looked up at me and shook her head slowly. I held back a sigh and sat on the bed, reaching up to stroke Kuzon's hair. Neomi's head shake meant that Kuzon had had another nightmare. They were happening less frequently now, but that didn't make it much better. As soon as Kuzon noticed me, he became a bit more alert and sat up, holding out his arms for me. I smiled and let him snuggle close as soon as I was seated, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Didn't sleep so well, did you?" I asked gently. He shook his head and buried his face against my chest. I stroked his hair gently, swaying my body slightly to comfort him.

"You're safe here, you know that." I murmured gently as I rubbed his back.

"The nightmares feel so real, Mama." Kuzon whispered. I couldn't fault him for that. When I was in a dream, that dream was real to me. Only upon waking did I realize that it had been a figment of my imagination. But it was worse for him because of what had happened on Enki's ship. I could just throttle Enki without any remorse for what he had done.

Later that day, Kuzon and I were outside in our full court regalia, waiting for the next dignitary who would be part of the summit. Most of others had already arrived, including the King of Ba Sing Se's eldest son, who was about fourteen or fifteen years of age. He had come with a several older men as his advisers, and his own retinue of Dai Li guards. From what I understood, his father was not feeling well, his health had been somewhat frail in the last few years. There was also the son of Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, along with the boy's uncle as his adviser, and three women from Kyoshi, among others.

The portal through the wall opened, and several guards, clearly Earthbenders, clad in green and white, entered with a sedan that bore the crest of the flying boar in gold against a green background. I had never met Toph Beifong, but I knew she was one of Zuko's biggest supporters, and a powerful woman in her own right. My husband stood at my side, his chin raised and his shoulders squared back, his hands folded in front of him neatly. I stood quietly, my arms relaxed, my hands clasped and obscured by the sleeves of my robe.

The sedan was lowered, and the leader of the Beifong guard bowed to us, announcing Lady Beifong's arrival. The Fire Lord nodded and bade for him to rise.

The woman who stepped out of the sedan was a far cry from what Zuko had told me of this woman who wasn't afraid of getting dirty. Her hair was swept up in an elegant coil with pale yellow and white flowers dotting it tastefully, and her robe was of green and white silk. Her step was steady and sure. Some might say she walked like a man, and that was the first sign that her fancy clothing was not an indication of her true nature. The ladies of the Fire Nation walked carefully, having been taught to have graceful little steps. Lady Beifong's steps were anything but, and she had not even taken any assistance in climbing out of the sedan, whereas I always took a steadying hand when I was climbing in and out of a vehicle. Was this woman really blind?

I was silent as another person emerged from the sedan. It looked like a miniature version of Lady Beifong herself, with pale skin and black hair. She looked to be perhaps ten years of age, and she took a step behind the older woman. Both of them bowed to the Fire Lord, and Zuko inclined his head. The two of them exchanged the proper greetings and pleasantries. Several of the Beifong guards were led into the Palace by our servants, to get Lady Beifong's rooms ready for her. Zuko waved away several more guards, and raised his hand in a gesture that I knew to mean to prepare food and tea.

"I see you brought along your daughter." the Fire Lord stated calmly, after several moments of silence.

"I felt that she was old enough to accompany me, and that this trip would be a valuable lesson for her." Lady Beifong stated, her voice soft but firm. So that's who the girl was. I wondered who her father was, for I didn't remember Zuko ever telling me that Toph Beifong was married.

"Would you like some tea and refreshments?" my husband asked. Lady Beifong nodded briskly.

Usually, the Fire Lord didn't share a private meal with every one of the people who came to the summit, but I understood that he and Lady Beifong had been good friends since before the War ended, and had worked together with the Avatar. We sat in one of the lower rooms that opened onto one of the gardens, and I took the chance to study her and her daughter more closely. Her daughter looked very much like her mother, except that her eyes were clear, a warm shade of green like the grass in summer, unlike her mother's cloudy eyes. She caught my glance and stared right back unabashedly. Had this girl's mother been a Court lady, she would have been scolded for such impertinence to the Fire Lady.

"Adi read the letter to me." Lady Beifong stated conversationally, as she took a sip of her tea. "I found Enki's behavior appalling. One would think he was raised by hog-monkeys."

Zuko laughed a little at this. Apparently, he was familiar with this woman's straightforward attitude… even expected it.

"So, what do you have in mind for him?" she continued.

"That remains to be seen, though I do have quite a few ideas."

"Will you throw in an ass-whipping from me?" Lady Beifong asked with a smirk. I heard my husband give out a short chuckle before he took a sip of his tea.

"Okay, let's set that aside for later." she added, waving her hand through the air dismissively. "I heard that you had gotten married, and I knew that I had to see it with my own eyes. Well, you know what I mean."

She turned her face towards me, her eyes unfocused.

"You've not said anything since we exchanged greetings. Doesn't your husband allow you to speak?"

I found myself put on the spot, and glanced at my husband with uncertainty. He sat stiffly, and gave me a brief nod.

"Ah, he gives you permission to speak!" Lady Beifong said with a small clap of her hands. How the hell did she know about Zuko's nod?

"I… no. He doesn't give me permission!" I said with a bit of a fluster. "I just thought it best to simply let the two of you talk, since I know you're… old friends. I'm not one to interfere with my husband's business."

Why did Lady Beifong feel so familiar to me? I had never met anyone of the Beifong clan, much less this woman. Her straightforward manner, her bold comments… it seemed natural for her.

"How polite of you." Lady Beifong replied dryly. I set my jaw, saying nothing as I took a sip of my soup.

My husband and Toph Beifong talked a little more, discussing what had gone on in their lives and such. Though her father was technically the head of the Beifong clan, I quickly got the impression that Toph was her own boss, and that was why she was here instead of her father. She spoke briefly about her daughter, and my husband was just as brief about himself and his family. They might have been old friends, but they were none too close, time and distance setting them apart.

When the meal was finished, Zuko rose to his feet.

"I have a meeting to attend to with my advisers. You're free to walk through the grounds, or go to your apartments and rest. The same goes for your daughter. I'll see you two at dinner." My husband inclined his head to her slightly. She bowed back.

"Kuzon, you are to observe the meeting. Come." Zuko stated. Kuzon hastened to his feet and bowed to me, before inclining his head to the Beifongs. Thus, I was left with Toph and her daughter. The other delegates that had already arrived were comfortable here, given appropriate apartments and given leave to roam the gardens and other public areas at will. I had already met each and every one of them personally, greeting and welcoming them here and taking the time to 'read' them, understanding them better. As far as I knew, there was only one delegation left to arrive.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Lady Beifong. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask a servant or guard." I said with a bow of my head before I rose from my seat.

"You mean you're just going abandon me to let me wander on my own?" she asked with a slightly horrified tone. I paused in my steps and turned back to her.

Ging Lei and I were responsible for the accommodations, making sure that everyone had a pleasant and restful stay here. I had asked the kitchens to cook Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe foods along with the usual Fire Nation fare, so that all our guests would be comfortable. They were welcome to wander through the gardens or sit by the ponds. The night before, a group of actors had been brought to the Palace to perform a play for those who had already arrived, and more entertainment was planned for an after-dinner treat. No one could fault Zuko on his hospitality. Even though our guests were here for a trial, that didn't mean that their stay couldn't be enjoyable.

Her deadpan stare told me that she had meant the statement in sarcasm. Her attitude truly was rubbing me the wrong way. Why did she think she had to be so confrontational with me?

'No, I don't mean to be rude to you. I simply thought you'd want some time alone, to rest or take a walk and stretch your legs. Your daughter, too."

"How considerate of you." Lady Beifong replied with a note of sarcasm in her tone. I held back a frown and tuned away. Had she been like this while she was traveling with my husband and the Avatar?

"How considerate of me." I replied in the same tone as she used. I couldn't help but feel defensive around her and her attitude.

"I'll see you at dinner." I added before I quickly left the room.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Dinner had gone on well. We had eaten in the banquet hall, with all of the delegates and representatives at the table but for one group. I wasn't sure whether the Omashu representatives were intentionally late, or something had happened. Either way, the trial would proceed, whether they were here or not.

I had ordered the actors to perform something that all of us could enjoy. There were many fairy tales and legends that all nations shared, with just a few variations, and the troupe had chosen something appropriate from such a category, with some surprises and modifications. The guests were suitably amused.

Though I would not be a poor host, I was eager for the summit to be over. I didn't like the knowledge that Enki was being held prisoner here, in the Palace City. I wanted him out of here, and out of my life. My son had nightmares because of what he had done, and my wife had withdrawn from social life at Court. And the people in Fire Nation who had aided Enki in what he had done thought they had gotten away from it, since I had taken no action against them. Yet. It almost seemed as if I was the only one who wished to avoid another war, though I knew that there were countless people who enjoyed the peace.

I felt a gentle hand on the sleeve of my robe.

"My lord, you seem troubled." Katara whispered softly, her eyes remaining on the entertainment. I let out the barest of sighs, not having realized that I had been frowning slightly.

"My thoughts are heavy." I murmured, taking reassurance in the light touch on my arm.

"Some tea or wine?" she asked. Wine would dull my senses, so I made a hand gesture to the tea. A servant hastened to pour some for me before she retreated. I put a smile on my face as some of the others laughed at an amusing part of the play.

My wife sat at my side, the perfect picture of refinement and propriety. She drew her hand from my arm and placed it in her silk-clad lap on top of her other hand. Her hair was done up in a style similar to what my mother often wore, and she had on a tasteful amount of ornamentation, her body wrapped in rich red and black silk. How different she looked from many years ago, when she would be clad in rough Water Tribe clothing, her hair pulled back in a thick braid. I allowed myself to gaze at her for several long moments, feeling the same love for her as I always had only it now ran deeper.

I gazed around casually at the others who were here. It was not hard to do, as my seat was the highest. Everyone seemed relaxed and amused, as if they had all come here simply for a party, rather than a far more serious reason. I couldn't wait to retire to bed, and had to stifle a yawn.

Finally, the play ended. I heard thanks being given to me, and gracious farewells. I nodded and returned the proper courtesies, my wife doing the same and giving everyone a pleasant good night. Toph was the last to do so, patiently sitting with her daughter and taking a last treat to nibble on while the rest of the guests exchanged words with me. When everyone else had retired, she approached me, her daughter at her side. It was almost comical to think that the twelve-year-old girl who enjoyed playing in dirt and didn't like wearing dresses was now an attractive woman dressed in dark green silk.

Of course, the same could be said about a certain Waterbender of no noble blood who had once been my enemy, and was now clad in the finest red silk at my side. How time could change people so much – for the better or for the worse was something that only hindsight made clear.

"Good night, Lady Beifong. Have a restful and calming sleep."

"You too, Fire Lord Zuko. May the spirits smile on your sleep." she replied, bowing her head. Back then, when we were traveling together as teachers to the Avatar, there had been next to no formality. I missed that casualness, the relaxed manners without any formalities between the members of the Avatar's group. A simple 'Good night' sufficed back then as we settled into our sleeping bags or the ground. No bows, no formalities, no distance.

"Have a pleasant night, Lady Beifong. May the hospitality of this house comfort you." Katara said. It was a common and courteous thing to say to guests.

"Thank you, Lady." Toph replied, silent for a moment before my wife, as if watching her, even though her eyes could not see. Katara stiffened just slightly, caught off guard by this.

"I hope you enjoy it here, Adi." Katara added as she quickly turned her attention away from Toph, and the girl bowed her head.

"Thank you. You have a happy sleep too." Adi said with a bow. Toph started to walk away, the girl following her mother. My wife placed her hand on my arm, and I looked down at her.

"It's been a long day, my lord. Let us retire."

She didn't have to say that twice.

On the way to my apartment, Kamas stopped me. I knew that if he was seeking me out at this time of the night, it was important. I let him speak.

"The final delegation is here. The ship from Omashu arrived but an hour ago. Seeing the time, I have the ship being held in the harbor, with all men on it confined to the vessel until morning. Extra guards have been placed, to ensure that nothing foul happens." he stated, inclining his head.

"A prudent decision." I stated. It was far too late to receive anyone, and being so closely guarded would make the message clear to these men.

"There's something else that I must tell you…" he said with a whisper.

o0o0o0o

The next morning, I rose from my bed, doing my best to not rouse my wife. She always looked so lovely in deep red, the color enhancing the soft warmth of her dark skin.

The men from Omashu had been allowed off the ship, and escorted here under close guard. They now stood before me, forced to bow. I gazed at them calmly. Most of the men were clearly Enki's men, and I recognized several of them from the Omashu summit. I knew that a couple of these men were Enki's cousins. Briefly, my gaze fixed on the only man who wasn't of Earth Kingdom blood, my father-in-law, Amigaitut.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation. May you enjoy our hospitality." I stated, my voice laced with the slightest edge of irony.


	30. Whispers of the Past

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter 30 – Whispers of the Past

o0o0o0o

Katara

The next morning was warm and pleasant, and Kuzon and I decided to take a walk outside after breakfast. Because of the trial and the preparations surrounding it, Zuko had decided that Kuzon's lessons should be put off for a few days, as he would spend much of that time sitting in meetings, observing them. He would also be sitting during the trial, as would I. I had put off my own lessons as well, so I could concentrate more on my duties as Fire Lady and making sure that things ran smoothly during this summit.

I had a small loaf of bread in my sleeve and a bag of seed, to feed the turtle-ducks and the ruby peacocks in my gardens. This spring, the groundskeeper had located two peahens, and they made suitable companions to my peacocks. The peahens were a dark red color that was muted, like blood splashed against a dark fabric, and they did not possess the immense plumage that their male counterparts possessed. Such was a fact among females of most species, though it could be said that human women could, and often rivaled the men with their makeup and adornments.

I smiled as I sat on the bench with Kuzon, feeding the birds from our hands. The ruby peacocks and hens were now friendly and accustomed to us, taking food from our hands. Once in a while, one of them might even approach for a few gentle strokes.

One of my guards approached me, and inclined his head.

"My lady, Lady Beifong asks for the honor of your company. She wonders if she has permission to come into your garden." he asked. Through the bamboo rushes, I could see Toph Beifong at the gate, along with one of my guards. I had seen her in the distance with her daughter during my walk. They had been doing calisthenics and Earthbending exercises.

I nodded slowly, and my guard went back to the gate to relay the message. I wasn't too eager to spend personal time with her, but I had already turned her down the evening before. Doing it twice would be downright rude, and it was my job to be a good hostess, though I could not help but wonder why she would want to spend time with me.

Lady Beifong looked so different clad in a simple green tunic and loose pants, her hair pulled back in a large bun. Gone was the silk and the makeup and flowers of the night before. Yet, this appearance rather suited her better, and she seemed more comfortable in it anyway. Both Beifong women inclined their heads to me. Adi was dressed similarly, her clear green eyes traveling along the garden and studying the surroundings as her mother stared forward blankly.

"Good morning." I stated in the tone of voice that I reserved for guests and most other people – an appropriate combination of neutral and pleasant.

"Good morning to you too, Lady. Out enjoying some fresh air before we have to go back inside?" she asked. I nodded and sighed.

"People were not truly meant to be shut up inside all day, sitting around."

"Do you mind if I sit down for a bit?" she asked. I nodded, seeing that she and Adi had both trained vigorously, from the way they were breathing.

"Not at all. Go ahead." I said, expecting her to sit on the bench. Rather than do that, she stomped her feet, and a seat of earth came out of the walkway, taking some of the smooth stones with it. I gasped in dismay.

"Relax. When I'm done, it'll be the way it was." Lady Beifong said as she sat down. I frowned. Even if she said that she could fix it, it wasn't appreciated!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kuzon regard Adi with curiosity, and her doing the same thing.

"Would you like to feed the turtleducks?" I asked in a friendly manner, offering her a piece of the loaf I had brought with me. She stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Thank you, Lady Miumi." she said, bowing her head slightly. I nodded to Kuzon, indicating that he and Adi could walk down the walkways if they wished, and feed the birds. He hopped off the bench.

"Adi, you may walk through the garden if you like. Kuzon can show you around." I said pleasantly.

I looked back at Lady Beifong, feeling a fresh surge of displeasure at what she had done to my walkway. There was a certain edge to her attitude that just... bothered me. Why did this woman feel so familiar to me? I had never seen her before in my life, yet her attitude seemed right to me even though I was set on edge by some of the things she said or did.

"What I just did bothers you, doesn't it?" she asked. I set my jaw, deciding I might as well return her bluntness with my own.

"Yes, it does. The stones were arranged carefully, and you did it without asking permission. This is _my_ garden, not yours." I replied tersely.

She drew to her feet with a small huff, and stomped her feet. The earth went down again, and with a flick of her fingers, the stones were laid flat on top, as they should be.

"Better now?" she asked, her voice tinged with sarcasm.

"Much." I replied simply. She stared in my general direction for several moments before starting to laugh. I rolled my eyes. Spirits help me.

"Do you treat everyone with such disrespect?" I asked, rising to my feet, my voice edged with steel.

"What's so disrespectful? I fixed the earth and stones."

"Your attitude." I replied bluntly. "My husband might be a good friend of yours, but I demand courtesy from everyone here. You are a guest here, and I am trying my best to make sure that everyone has a pleasant stay despite the... reason for the summit, and you're not helping any." I added acidly.

"So you're telling me that I have to be sweet as pie?"

"You completely miss my point." I muttered as I squared my shoulders. Lady Beifong was about to reply when I saw a guard approach, bowing to me.

"My lady, you have a meeting to attend." he stated. Thank goodness I had an excuse to get away from Lady Beifong.

"You will have to excuse me. My duty calls." I said, trying to hide the relief from my tone, "You and the children are welcome to relax here. But no Earthbending." I stated pointedly before I walked out.

My guard escorted me back to the Palace, and I could not help but wonder who I was supposed to be meeting. If one of the guests wanted to meet me, then permission would have to be obtained from me. Since I had not been asked for this, it had to mean that I was here on orders from Zuko. Was there a emergency meeting?

I was taken to the same room where I had tea with Lady Beifong and my husband the night before. Only the company was entirely different. I was so surprised to see my father and stepmother that I did not speak for several moments.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I could not help but wonder how Katara would feel when she saw her parents. I was tempted to be there, but decided that it would be nicer for her to be alone with them, as it had been almost a year since she had seen them.

Now that the Omashu delegates were here, the trial could finally start. After a month of waiting, everything would fall in place. I had my men send out invitations via messenger hawks, to various parts of the city, so that the nobles would not be the only ones in Court. I wanted to make sure that my justice was witnessed by all.

I had to hold back a small smirk as I glanced over at Enki's brother and the men from Omashu.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Were I not wife of the ruler of a Nation, I would have thrown myself into my father's arms. Every time that my father came home from one of his business trips, he would sweep me into a bear hug and swing me around playfully, his grip so tight that I knew that I could not fall or be thrown from them. He would shower my stepmother's face with kisses and hug her as well, clearly happy to be home with his wife and daughter.

Instead, I sat in my seat across the table from them, hiding my shock as I regarded them silently and listened as they greeted me, their heads bowed to me. I returned the proper greeting, wishing that I could hug and kiss them. But guards stood watch, and a servant moved forward to set the table with tea and a light meal. It was so different from the family dinners at home where we sat close together, our conversation unhindered as we ate.

I sat tall and regal in my red silk robe embroidered with golden dragons, my hair pulled back and my golden fire-comb firmly in place. How I must look to my parents!

"You look well. I have missed you." I stated, keeping my voice out of the earshot of the guards. It wasn't that I had anything to hide, but this was my family, and I longed for a bit of privacy and intimacy. My father smiled a little.

"We have missed you as well, daughter. I'm sorry that we couldn't see you under better circumstances." he replied, bowing his head. I nodded slowly, my hands in my lap.

"Were you asked to come?" I asked.

"Yes. Messengers came to Omashu, demanding the attention of the royal family. Enki's brother and a couple of other men decided to go, and we were asked to come, because of you."

No further explanation was needed. Apparently, the royals of Omashu hoped that my father could ask me to pull strings and plead leniency from my husband. It was a gamble, for sure, but apparently Enki's brother was trying to cover all his bases. A try was better than nothing.

"Are you going to ask me to plead to my husband?" I asked Father shook his head.

"No. I came here to see you, not as any favor to Enki's family. I was provided a good opportunity to do so, and I did not intend to waste it." he replied firmly. That comment made me smile slightly.

"That's good, because I was not going to plead with my husband." I replied before I took a sip of my tea.

"I... spoke with the Fire Lord this morning before An Mei and I were sent to this room." Father said. It was clear that he was still getting used to the idea of having the Fire Lord as a son-in-law, despite the honors that had been given to him and my stepmother.

"I am glad that he caught Enki, and that you and the Prince are well. Truly... I was shocked when I heard what happened. I had my reasons for not wanting you to marry Enki, but I had not imagined that he would go this far."

"Reasons?" I asked, tilting forward ever so slightly. I gazed at him intently.

"You know that I only wanted the best for you. I had no desire to see you as a concubine in his harem, however well you were taken care of. I could see it in his eyes. He is not a person who respects women. If he had actually proposed..." Father sat back slightly, letting out a small sigh, "I would have told him no. Your husband is of a better character."

Well. There certainly was no arguing with that last statement. It also explained why my father had willingly given me over to Zuko. It was Zuko, or Enki. And look at where I was now. I felt so foolish for ever having been flattered by Enki's attentions and gifts. Back then, I had been angry with my father for so quickly bowing to Zuko's demand that I be his wife, raising no argument. Now I saw his wisdom. I was lucky to have a father who cared about me, no matter that I was a daughter, not a son.

"My husband will not easily forgive." I replied calmly as I took another sip, "Enki committed a terrible offense. He risked another Great War. The fate of Omashu lies in his hands. However, if he sent you to me, that means that his wrath will not fall on you." I stated, to reassure my father. Indeed, why would my husband let them see me, if he suspected wrongdoing from my father?

The meal was silent for a bit as my parents sampled the various dishes that had been set out for them. There was a mixture of dishes from all three nations, and whatever wasn't eaten, I would give to the servants. My husband made it a practice to turn over whatever was left after a banquet or other large meal to the servants to take home to their families, rather than just throw them away as some nobles were wont to do.

"What did my husband say to you?" I asked after what felt like a appropriate amount of time. Father looked up at me and put down his chopsticks.

"I was with Enki's brother and the other men when we went before the Fire Lord. But the night before, upon our arrival, when that man... Kamas, came, I managed to speak to him without the other men around, and told him that I wasn't part of the problem. This morning, I explained myself to the Fire Lord as well, and he told me that we would be allowed to visit you, and that we need not worry."

My father had taken a gamble in coming with Enki's men. He had banked on the Fire Lord's wisdom and fairness... and had gotten it. Thank Agni I had married such a man. Had the roles been reversed, would Enki have shown the same thought and patience? From his past actions, that was a firm 'haha, are you kidding me?'

"This incident has made us think. We were thinking about leaving Omashu for a while after you left." my father continued. My eyes widened slightly. Why? Where would he go?

"I moved to Omashu since it would be good for business, and I wanted a new start after your mother died. But now it is time to move again."

"Why?"

"It... just is. An Mei and I are going North, to the northwestern part of the Continent." he replied. Quickly, I drew up the large map in my husband's council room in my mind, pinpointing the location. Water Tribe territory, given to my people by my husband after the War was over, though a good amount of Earth Kingdom people lived there as well.

I was silent for several moments as I processed this information. I had spent so much of my childhood in Omashu, even more than at the North Pole. But what could I do? The Fire Palace was now my home. I might never see Omashu again, even. It did not affect my situation whether Father stayed in Omashu or not, for we now led separate lives. I was no longer a child, and had a family of my own.

"I hope you both find happiness with your decision." was all I could say.

Despite the formality of our first meeting, I had a good time with my family. After the meal, I walked with them through the gardens. Out of the guards' earshot, and wandering through pleasant surroundings, put us all at ease. It truly was nice to see my parents again and to relax with them again, if just for a while.

The day was full of meetings, which I was part of. For the most part, I remained silent, letting the delegates from the various cities debate with my husband about what was to be done about Enki. It was a way to watch and learn about each of the delegates – their mannerisms, their words, their thoughts on what had happened and what was to be done. Back then, when I had first come here, I had learned to look at the mannerisms of the people around me and the tone in their voices, instead of paying sole attention to their flattering words as others often did.

About a hour before sunset, I was sitting in my garden with Kuzon, waiting to see if the women from Kyoshi had accepted my invitation or not. It was short notice, my having come up with the idea of the invitation during the meetings as I observed the two Kyoshi women and their leader, a woman named Suki. I had heard from my husband about how the Kyoshi women fought, and how they led the villages of Kyoshi. It was refreshing to hear about a society where women were encouraged to be strong, even more so than in Fire Nation or the Water Tribes. I was curious to see their unique fighting style, and hopefully learn a few things from them.

"My lady." a guard stated, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up and nodded.

"Lady Suki and her companions are here." he said. I nodded and motioned for him to admit them. Within several moments, the three women were before me, inclining their heads in respectful bows. They wore the same makeup that they had when they had first arrived in Fire Nation, and they were dressed in their full Kyoshi warrior garb.

"I hear that you wish to see us demonstrate our skills." Suki stated calmly. I gave a dignified nod.

"I have heard the tales of the women of Kyoshi, and how brave and strong they are. I'm curious to see your style of fighting, for I would be amiss to pass up a chance to see the Kyoshi discipline." I replied. Kuzon sat beside me, staring ahead at the women curiously. I had decided that watching the Kyoshi women would be an appropriate lesson for him. With all these new people here, it would be a excellent opportunity for us to learn what we could from them.

Suki inclined her head and smiled a bit. I could not help but wonder how these women could fight in skirts, but I held back that comment. I would observe for myself.

Since there were three of them, one stood to the side while Suki and the other woman faced one another. I sat there and listened as she spoke, telling me about how their fighting was not about brute strength itself, but the direction of force, using the opponent's strength against themselves. She illustrated this clearly with a demonstration of several moves, and I found myself studying her intently. I had the odd feeling that I had seen this kind of fighting before – even though I had never met a Kyoshian in my life, or seen this particular fighting style. I tried to remember if I had learned this from my own master, who was adept in several fighting styles.

The movements were graceful and fluid, reminding me of Waterbending, and Suki's voice faded away as I continued to stare, the sheen of the fans causing them to flash in the late afternoon sun.

_I sat on a tree-stump, watching about twenty Kyoshian girls being drilled by Suki. She had invited me to come and watch, and I was all too happy to. The women in my village were never taught to be warriors, and I could not help but admire these women._

_They even invited me to participate, and showed me several moves, demonstrating them on me and one another, and letting me try them. It made me think of water, fluid, graceful, flowing around obstacles rather than going up against them. Doubtless Sokka had learned a lot – he was one of them, dressed in their garb and with that pale make-up on his face. I had to stop myself from laughing hysterically the first time I had seen him like this._

_When it was over, Suki and I sat near one another, catching our breath. I saw her stealing a shy glance at Sokka, and I could not help but smile a little at that. I knew that she wasn't the kind of girl that my brother had ever encountered – a warrior, a leader in the town of Kyoshi. He had prided himself so much on his warrior skills, only to have her beat him. It looks like I wasn't the only one learning things..._

Now both of the Kyoshi women were sparring, with Suki off to the side. This sparring match was real, rather than just a demonstration, with pauses for instruction and slowed-down movements at appropriate intervals to illustrate any point during the spoken lesson. The movements were quick, the women more agile in the skirts than I would have expected. Finally, one woman – a black-haired one – brought the other one down with a quick kick of her legs, sweeping low when her rival tried to land a quick blow with her fan.

"Very good, Heiji." Suki stated, nodding to the victor, "You also did a good job, Kiku. But always remember to pay attention to other areas, not just the one you're aiming at. Always be aware of all of your enemy's limbs." Heiji helped Kiku to her feet, and both women bowed before me.

I rewarded them with a smile. I also understood better the purpose of their uniforms. With their legs hidden under skirts, it was harder for the enemy to try to deliver a disabling blow – say to their knee, and it also made it harder for said enemy to anticipate blows from the women's legs.

"That was wonderful to watch! I can see that your reputation as great warriors is well-deserved." I commented before I glanced down at Kuzon, seeing that he had an expression of interest and fascination on his little face.

Suki stared up at me steadily for several long moments.

"Well, we're going to be enjoying your hospitality for the next few days. Let us repay you by teaching you what we can, if you desire it." She kept her head bowed, but I knew that her eyes were fixed on me under her long eyelashes.

"That would please me very much." I was hardly dressed for dueling as it was, but it would not be a problem at all to train with the women within the privacy of my practice room. I motioned for tea, and it was quickly set out, along with some food. The women had had a good workout, and deserved refreshments, and I was eager to ask them questions. As the servants set the low table, I felt a small tug on my sleeve and looked down at my son.

"Would it... be okay for me to ask them if I could spar with them?" he whispered hesitantly. I smiled down at him.

"Why don't you ask them?" I said. I gently nudged him forward. Suki gave him a friendly smile.

"Does the Prince have something to ask?"

"I was wondering... if I could spar? You said that you would spar with Mama. I'd like to learn too."

Suki smiled down at him.

"It would be our honor." she said. He beamed up at her, not bothering to act 'dignified', not that I was going to scold him for it.

"You've had a long day sitting in the meetings, haven't you?" Suki asked as she looked down at him. He nodded.

"Would you like to spar and stretch these legs?" she continued. The Prince nodded before he stopped himself.

"But I don't have fans like that." he pointed out. Suki glanced at me for a moment before offering her fans to my son.

"You can borrow my fans while Kiku and Heiji give you a few pointers, hmm? I need to talk with the Fire Lady."

Kuzon quickly made it apparent that he had been paying attention just like I had been, as he imitated the stance of the Kyoshi women.

I glanced over at Suki. Her outfit was rather modest, almost to a fault. Her collar was higher than the other girls, and they had also rolled up their sleeves, while Suki kept her arms covered.

"Aren't you uncomfortable in that outfit? Fire Nation summers are rather hot." I said as a servant poured tea for us. She smiled a little.

"This is designed for summer. Not summers like _this_, of course, but the summers in Kyoshi do get warm. We all wear this same green dress."

I ventured to ask her more questions about Kyoshi and its customs, which she cheerfully answered. She exuded confidence and strength, making me think of my husband. She clearly enjoyed her leadership, but she also took it seriously. When Suki and her women had first come here, I had the feeling that she had already known the Fire Lord – and not simply from a casual meeting.

"Had you been born in Kyoshi, you would have been one of our finest warriors." I heard Suki say. I glanced at her curiously.

"I assume that the stories I heard about you fighting your way through Enki's ship are true?" she queried, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm sure you've heard plenty of stories." I murmured. Both flattering and unflattering, I was sure. No doubt my detractors in Court were saying that I had run away with Enki, or allowed myself to be seduced by him.

"You're right. I've heard plenty." she replied, as if she had read my thoughts, "But please don't think that I believe most of them."

"I appreciate that." I replied, my hands folded in my lap. As Fire Lady, it was important to keep aloof, and keep my private life and especially thoughts, out of the spotlight.

'But the story of you fighting... I do hope that is at least true."

I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Yes. It is true. The Prince was being held in the brig of the ship. I couldn't let him stay down there, so while many of Enki's men were occupied with staving off the Fire Nation soldiers, I forced by way down there. I wasn't going to let myself or Kuzon remain prisoner. Or to let Enki have me as a concubine." I still shuddered at the thought of being part of his harem.

"You care very much for the Prince, don't you?" she asked. I was silent for a moment before I answered.

"I am wife to the Fire Lord, and that makes me his stepmother. I would hardly be doing my duty to my husband if I paid no mind to the Prince."

Suki had blue eyes almost the same shade as mine, which made me wonder if she had some Water in her ancestry.

"You have no need to be so formal around me, my lady. I have no desire to pry, or to make you uncomfortable. I'm a leader too, and I understand having to be careful of what you say. But you have my word that whatever we talk about will remain between the two of us."

I gave her a steady stare for several moments, measuring her words and tone.

"It's a good thing that you did what you did. The Fire Lord did not warrant having his wife or son taken away from him. Personally, I think that Enki is getting what he deserves. He's a pompous ass."

I could not help but give out a soft chuckle.

"We're on the Fire Lord's side – and yours. I could tell by looking at you that the rumors they said of you and Enki are untrue."

"You have a lot of faith in us."

"You remind me a lot of someone I used to know. And the Fire Lord... he's a good man. Truly." Suki stared off for several moments, seeming very contemplative.

"You knew the Fire Lord? You were one of his allies?" I asked. She looked back at me.

"Not... exactly. I met the Avatar in Kyoshi two decades ago and joined him for a while on his trip the next spring when he was going to Ba Sing Se. My girls and I encountered the Fire Lord's sister. Princess Azula. She... was very skilled, and ruthless. We were taken prisoner and transported here."

I had to hold back a soft gasp. I had heard of how ruthless and vicious my husband's dead sister could be.

"I've heard stories about her." I replied softly. It was said that her heart was as cold as the blue flame that she had been able to bend.

"Which are true."

"... Oh." I murmured.

"A couple of the girls died here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You had nothing to do with it. I tried to escape, believe me. I almost did, once. But I think Azula knew my plans. I was punished for it severely."

I wondered if Suki employed the modest clothing she wore outside of her Kyoshi warrior garb for more reasons than one...

"But when your husband became Fire Lord... he freed us all. He had the survivors taken up to the infirmary. We received care from the royal physician, as if we were royals too. While we were recovering, I learned that he had been the one to take down his sister. When we were recovered, he gave us a good amount of gold and safe transport back to Kyoshi, along with a treaty that meant peace for all the villages on Kyoshi Island, and trade routes which benefited us both. When he first came down to us in the dungeons, I had been expecting him to be like Azula. But he was the opposite."

I could imagine what a shock it would be to this woman, trapped in the dungeons and seeing her comrades die, only to be saved by another Fire Nation royal, and be given treatment and compensation.

"Many people lost someone important to them in the war. I lost a few of my comrades. Others lost members of their families. Or people they loved."

"I'm not as old as you are. I never experienced the War. But I've heard enough stories, and I can imagine the pain..."

"It takes a good soul to empathize with others, to understand their pain even if they have never experienced it." Suki replied as she gazed at me penetratingly.

o0o0o0o

The friendly spar with the Kyoshi warriors was what Kuzon had needed. I smiled down at him as he yawned sleepily, his head resting on one of the soft red velvet-covered pillows, his stuffed dragon close by. I stroked his soft black hair as he looked up at me sleepily.

"It'll all be over soon enough, won't it?" he asked softly as he snuggled closer to me. I let him lay his head on my lap as I looked down at him.

"Yes, my prince. Before you know it, Enki will be gone. Your father is wise and he will deliver the justice of Agni. He is a strong ruler, and because of him, his allies and the Fire Nation re strong."

"Which is more important, Mama? Being strong or being wise?" he asked. I smiled gently.

"Think of the yin and the yang. One cannot exist without the other, otherwise there is no balance. Strength and wisdom is like that. What is a strong man without wisdom but a brute? What is a wise man without strength but a man whose words are lost to the ages? Yes, some men are stronger than wise or the other way around. But to be a good leader, it is absolutely crucial to be both, and know what times require brute force, or a gentler hand."

"Kamas told me that it was best to always try to negotiate for peace first, but to always be ready for war."

That fact was true. While the War was over, the Fire Nation's military had not been abandoned. A certain amount of taxes was set aside for military purposes. Early in his reign, the Fire Lord, with the help of his late uncle Iroh, rewrote the military code and made some changes to the military system., setting up specific rules and guidelines to follow that so far had served everyone well, and helped to add some stability to the turbulent times that followed the end of the War. The military was strong, along with the economy, without draining resources. New tax laws had been written with the new military code, and several other laws had been changed. Zuko's allies also adopted many of these laws to their own benefit. Enki was truly a moron to try to disrupt all of this.

"Why do you think that Kamas is part of the Fire Lord's circle of advisers? A good leader also values the advice and opinion of wise men."

"I hope I'll be a good leader too, and make Agni proud." he said softly. I stroked his hair, running my fingers through it.

"Don't worry, Kuzon. You will be." I promised, wanting to reassure him. I understood that it was a lot for a little boy to consider. Besides, he was bright and warm-hearted. I had no doubt that when he came to the proper age, he would be more confident about his abilities to lead a Nation. Of course, it'd be better if that came a long way off, when Kuzon was much older and wiser. My husband had confessed to me that he had been overwhelmed by becoming Fire Lord when he was so young.

I started signing to him softly. He enjoyed the old Water Tribe songs that I sang to him, and I had learned a few Fire Nation ones as well, from my servants and from books I found in the library. I would also turn a poem into a song, for Kuzon's benefit. It always helped him to fall asleep and distract him from his worries.

When his breathing was regular and he did not stir when I whispered his name, I gently eased him off my lap and onto his bed, laying his little dragon against his chest.

"Good night, my lady." I heard Neomi murmur as I left Kuzon's bedroom. She slept on the sofa in the front room, so that she could hear Kuzon if he needed anything. I smiled down at her.

"Good night to you too."

More often than not, Zuko and I went to one another's bedchamber via the secret passageway – there was no need to let the servants know that we slept together every night. That was our business, not theirs. Tonight, he had told me to go to his bed. I slid through the passageway and emerged from behind a red velvet drape. The room was quiet, illuminated by but a few lamps. I smiled as I slid over to the bed, seeing my husband lay there silently, staring up at the ceiling.

The next days would be trying. This would be no ordinary trial. My husband had to make his anger clear, without looking too harsh. Agni might be wrathful against his enemies, but he also had to show wisdom and mercy. It would not be easy to decide the fate of the King of Omashu, or his family. I did not envy my husband and the decisions he would have to make. At least he would have a slightly easier time punishing those within the Fire Nation who had aided Enki in his deed.

Without a word, I crawled into the bed. Even though I had been quiet, there was no doubt he knew when I had come in. He stared up at the ceiling, shirtless and with a sheet up to his stomach. The windows had been opened to let in the cool night breezes, and I placed a light kiss on his cheek as my way of saying 'hello'.

An arm slid along the blankets to wrap around my middle, and I smiled to myself. I was happy for these quiet moments with my husband, where we could just be together, and forget everything else. I stroked his chest gently, before letting my hand trail up to his face. A soft murmur of contentment escaped his lips, and even though he was clearly tired, he fixed his eyes on me. I offered him a small smile as I continued to caress his face.

"Don't worry, lord husband. It will all be over soon. Soon Enki and all these people will go away, and it'll be just you and me and Kuzon again." I murmured.

"And the advisers and the Court." Zuko replied with a slightly dry tone, a small smile on his face. I chuckled softly and nuzzled him. There were times when I wondered what it would be like if my husband were not Fire Lord. Sometimes I imagined a simpler, more idyllic life, where Zuko did not have to worry about affairs of state, or I about running the Palace City, or Kuzon about learning the duties that were necessary to succeed his father to the Dragon Throne.

But who was I to complain? My husband was a powerful and more than capable ruler. I was loved by him, and kept comfortable, with all the honors of someone in my position.

"Yes, but there is no one more worthy of sitting on the Dragon Throne than you." Even though my husband knew his own abilities and was confident as a ruler, he still had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Early on, I learned that he liked a bit of comfort when he was alone. Gentle words of reassurance and encouragement here and there did a great deal for him, I noticed. And it warmed my heart to see him take such comfort in my words.

I saw him smile at me as I uttered these words. His smiles were so rare that I cherished them, especially since I was the only one he smiled at.

"Where would I be without you?" he asked.

"Lonely?" I ventured. He nodded slowly before laying his head on my chest, snuggling close much like Kuzon would.

"Tomorrow's a long day. Sleep well, my love." I whispered as I closed my eyes, for it had been a long day for me as well, and would be tomorrow. I shared my husband's fatigue.

"I thank Agni that he brought you back to me." he mumbled, already half-asleep. I lay there for a few moments, thinking about his words. I had the feeling that he wasn't talking about what had happened with Enki. And that confused me even more. Where had I been so that I had come back to him? I could not help but think of what Suki had told me earlier, and the eerie feeling of familiarity that I had felt with her and Lady Beifong.

"Zuko?" I asked gently. There was no response but for the faintest of snores.


	31. Trial

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter 31 – Trial

o0o0o0o

Katara

"What is it with this man and his whining?" Zuko asked as he looked down at the letter from the guard who was in charge of Enki's care. We were in his study, discussing the impending trial, and going over some paperwork and letters. We had saved Enki's demands for last, because they certainly were at the bottom of our list of prioritites!

"Spoiled children become spoiled adults." I replied as I scanned the letter. We were kept apprised of Enki's situation, any issues he had with the guards, whether he was eating his meals, and so on. He had not let up his demands for better food, more comfortable bedding, or a concubine.

"He disdains Fire Nation, and he thinks I would give him one of my citizens for his pleasure!" Zuko snorted.

To be honest, I was surprised he had not brought a concubine with him here. Doubtless he had been counting on being rewarded for his patience by having me in his bed. Hah!

"Perhaps I should seek out the fattest, stupidest, ugliest woman in the Fire Islands and send her to him." he joked. I smirked at that.

"Oh, but that wouldn't be fair... To the poor girl, that is." I commented. We broke out in laughter.

"What about an harpy? With a tongue as sharp as a sword, a voice that is like nails on a chalkboard, and a temperament like a bear-lion with a thorn in its paw?" he challenged.

"Being around Enki would only make her temperament even worse." I shot back. We almost did not hear the knock on the door because we were laughing and making fun of the disgraced king.

Kuzon had another nightmare, so his nurse had brought him to our room. He'd been fine for a week now, but I suppose the fact that the trial was to commence the next day increased his anxiety and spurred another bad night. I took him from Neomi's arms and walked to Zuko's bed as Kuzon clung to me, his cheeks wet with tears.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I watched as my wife held our son for several minutes before I approached the bed, taking him into my own arms.

My own sire had never done this for me. I did not have one memory of him holding me in his arms. He would have told me I was weak for crying from a nightmare. I looked down at the boy in my arms, stroking his hair as he cuddled up to me, his head on my chest as he looked up at me with eyes so much like my own.

I leaned back against a pillow as Katara started singing softly. Kuzon's eyes soon closed, and his breathing became slow and peaceful. I smiled a little as I lay there, listening to Katara's dulcet tones.

o0o0o0o

Katara

The robe that had been brought out for me to wear to Court and the trial today took my breath away. I had a good number of formal robes to wear for any kind of public occasion, but before I could ask for one of my formal robes to be brought to me, Hinode told me that the Fire Lord had something for me.

I was sitting in front of my mirror, my hair being done by Hinode as I sat there in a white silk chemise and matching loose pants that reached midway down my calves. She retreated for several moments, and returned with blue silk in her arms.

It was surprising for me, since I always wore reds or blacks to Court. She gingerly unfolded it to show me a stunning blue robe with intricate gold threading. When she held out the robe so I could get a full view of it, I realized that the pattern and placing of the gold threading was designed after a phoenix..

"The Fire Lord wants you to wear this today." my attendant said as she brought it closer for me to view. The design was rich and elegant but not overly so, and suited to my tastes. I could only imagine how much work it took to sew the beautiful design. The royal tailors were never kept out of work, what with the clothes they kept the Royal Family outfitted in.

"It matches the color of your eyes! So lovely! No other lady in Court will have a robe as lovely as that!"

Not only that, but the robe came with a couple of new hair ornaments and earrings for me. When I was dressed and bejeweled properly, I glanced at myself in the mirror. Indeed, it would be hard to rival this outfit. No doubt my husband would be pleased with how I looked in the gifts that he had chosen for me. The hair pieces were also inspired from a phoenix, and the fine wrought gold work rose from my hair gracefully. With my chin raised and my shoulders back, I looked every bit the Fire Lady that my husband had made me.

And more importantly, I also _felt _every bit like one.

The trial was to be held in a large and infrequently-used chamber that was specially designed to hold audiences like this. The atmosphere was foreboding as I was carried there in my small palanquin. Countless eyes fell on me as I stepped down, my chin high as I moved to my seat. My husband sat on his throne, looking coolly regal in robes of ebony silk threaded with gold in a dragon pattern, his face set in a hard mask. His scar, added to that expression of his, made him look threatening, which was a appropriate effect for these circumstances.

Before I sat down, I bowed to him, my back to the entire Court. The blue and gold silk pooled around my form as I knelt there, paying my obeisance to my husband. As I tilted my head upward, my lips curved up in a very faint smile, letting him know that I loved the gifts he gave me. He did not smile, but he nodded slightly.

Kuzon sat near me, dressed in a similar fashion to his father's. His hands were on his lap, his expression somewhere between calm and curious. My heart was pounding even as I calmly surveyed the audience. Red was mixed in with green and blue.

I let my eyes move along the room. Sitting in the middle and back rows of the audience seats were various Fire Nation citizens from nobility and government officials to peasants and workers. Up front were the delegates from the various cities and tribes, as well as the Fire Lord's own council. The audience bowed to me as I took my seat, according to my position. I inclined my head slightly as Hana had taught me so long ago.

Enki's men were already here, shackled and seated. None of them looked the worse for wear, though many of them looked nervous.

An angry shout preceded Enki's arrival into the room, and I almost let my jaw drop when I saw him physically dragged into the room by several burly Fire Nation guards. So much for acting dignified, I thought to myself. He was acting like a boy that was being dragged to his father's lap to be spanked.

With a rattle of chains, he was forced into his seat, the guards keeping at his side.

"This is a outrage! I do not belong here! I am the King of Omashu, and this is not how you treat a King!" he roared. I'd have thought he would have the common sense to act humble or even penitent in front of my husband and all the delegates that had come to decide his fate. Was he truly so blind to the consequences that his actions would have caused, or was he just plain stupid?

My husband was short in his opening speech. Since all of the delegates and him had already discussed Enki's actions and possible punishments in private meetings, there was no need to rehash everything that the King of Omashu had done. Zuko's summation of the events was to the point, for the benefit of the citizens attending.

"You are all here today because this man, through his thoughtless actions, risked another Great War. He was so blinded by his own petty grievances that he refused to consider the grief that would be visited upon us all had he been allowed to carry his plans to fruition. Two innocent people – my wife and son – had their lives placed at risk by the man you see before you. And far more innocents would have been at risk had I not acted so quickly." My husband's tone was cold and regal.

"And what charges do you bring against me?" Enki spat out contemptuously. His brother, several seats away from him and unchained, was unable to hold back a wince. Were I him, I'd be wincing too. If the Fire Lord decided to annex Omashu, he would be within his rights to do so – and every person in Bumi's bloodline would lose all claims to the throne, including Enki's siblings. They would all become peasants, outcasts – even possibly exiled or executed.

Kamas stepped forward, full of coolness and dignity, a scroll in his hands. This paper came unrolled and the charges were listed out loud. Breach of hospitality and diplomacy, kidnapping of the Fire Lady and Prince, harm to the Lady and Prince's persons, intent to use them as hostages, attempts at extortion, the deaths of three Fire Nation soldiers – they had been killed during the melee on Enki's ship and had been given proper burials and full honors afterward and their families sufficiently compensated with generous pensions – conspiracy, and insults to the Fire Lord and Lady. There were several other charges on the list. Altogether, it was enough to guarantee that Enki would never see the light of day again, should the Fire Lord desire it.

"I deny all of these charges." Enki stated petulantly. Shockingly, there was a small ripple of laughter throughout the courtroom. The audacity to make such a statement was galling, and after a moment, the laughter suddenly seemed rather appropriate.

"That does not change things." Kamas replied coolly as he took several steps closer to Enki, "There are far too many witnesses to what you did, including the Lady and Prince themselves. You breached the rules of hospitality and diplomacy. You were prepared to throw away two decades of peace – a peace that we have _all_ worked for." With this statement, he gave a respectful nod to the delegates.

"I don't need to be lectured by a half-breed scum like you, whore-son."

This time, there was no laughter. Kama's past was not talked about, but many knew of it. His service to the Fire Lord, and his prowess in the Council room and out on the battlefield were exemplary. The "stain" on his heritage was insignificant. And to bring it up in this setting was a huge breach of both the rules of the courtroom and of common sense.

"The fact that you would call me such a thing here only reflects on how poorly you were raised. I was certain that as King of Omashu, you would have displayed more courtesy to me and everybody else here, are you really royalty? Are you sure _you're_ not the whore-son here?" I mentally congratulated Kamas on turning Enki's words back at him.

"I don't need you lecturing me. I don't need to be lectured by Fire Nation filth! You should be crushed into the ground for what your country has done to the other nations!"

"Keep in mind that the Fire Lord has been generous in his hospitality and diplomacy to the other nations in the last two decades. No one here will deny that but you. Look around you, your Majesty..." here, Kamas' voice was tinged with sarcasm as he referred to Enki as that, "The son of the chief of the Northern Tribe. The chief of the Southern Tribe. Suki of Kyoshi. Toph of the Beifongs." And he rattled off the names of the delegates one by one, a respectful nod to each one in turn.

"All of them are allied with the Fire Lord. Not through threats, coercion, or war. You were given chances again and again to become an ally. Yet, the Fire Lord never forced you. He did not have to return Omashu to your grandfather. And you came here to Sozun of your own free will. I suggest that you carry yourself with more decorum here." With that, Kamas inclined his head to my husband.

"Feel free to plead your case." Zuko stated. This was a mere formality, I knew. I could see it in the faces of the delegates. None of them thought of Enki too highly, and were impatient for this to be over.

What followed was a pitiful, winded speech of how the Fire Nation had the War on the other Nations for a hundred years and how they had to be punished. How frightened his family had been when Omashu had been annexed and Bumi taken prisoner. It didn't garner any sympathy from me, and it didn't garner any from anyone else, if their faces were any indication.

Recess was called, so that we might all get some fresh air and have some tea. Next, we would be bringing forth the Fire Nation citizens that had aided Enki in his plan. It seemed ironic to me that even though he looked down at Fire Nation, he had to have the help of some of its citizens.

I sat on a bench with Suki. I found her company far preferable to most of the women of the Court, and I would be sad when she left. The recess was short, but it was necessary. Nearby, I saw delegates and Fire Nation citizens alike doing the same. Servants milled about with tea and cool snacks for the warm day.

I was silent as I saw several Court ladies approach me, Miharaki and Hau in that group. All bowed before me.

"My lady, it gladdens me to see that you are well." Miharaki stated solicitously. I remained aloof. The investigation had cleared Miharaki of all wrongdoing. She had been used by the real culprit, the tea party at her family's estate meant to set her and her mother up as part of the kidnapping plan. But I gave no indication that I knew of her innocence. Her family had taken a risk in coming today, knowing that the fact that I had been kidnapped off their estate did not cast them in a positive light.

For now, I had to keep a cool face, and keep what I knew to myself. My almost complete withdrawal from Court and public life was as much for show as it was for my own safety. I had to act the part of the shell-shocked woman who had 'nearly lost her life and/or virtue in the kidnapping attempt.

"I am as well as I can be, given the circumstances, I suppose." I replied coolly. I saw her flinch and did not acknowledge it while I saw a ghost of a smirk flicker across Hau's lips. I rose from my seat to go back inside.

The large room was no less stuffy than it was before. Even though my robe was of summer-weight silk, I still felt warm. Gracefully I fanned myself, seeing several other women doing the same.

Enki's turn in the spotlight was over. Now, onto what I considered to be the _real_ fun.

"Of course, the disgraceful deed that the King of Omashu and his men participated in could not have been pulled off without inside help. The Fire Lady and Prince had to be drawn out of the Palace to make it easier to kidnap them, and the Gates of Azulon were not pulled up to prevent the Omashu ships from leaving the bay." Kamas stated. I could feel my pulse pick up a little.

"It is disgusting and shameful to think that even just one of my countrymen might have assisted Enki in his wretched deed. But it is fact. A thorough investigation has been conducted, and has turned up several key facts and witnesses." His gaze was penetrating as they slowly moved over the audience. Even though I already knew who the culprits were, I still found myself waiting with bated breath to hear Kamas' proclamation.

His gaze fell on the unfortunate Miharaki and the family members that were with her. I saw them flinch.

"Not only would these people involve themselves with a plot to kidnap the Lady and Prince, they would also set up their fellow citizens to take the fall." Miharaki blanched and seemed as if she would faint. But Kamas looked away, his gaze now fixed on the members of the Iyashii clan. I had to hide a small smile behind my fan.

"You would betray your Fire Lord. You would assist in the kidnapping of his wife and son. You would try to ensnare unsuspecting citizens to take the fall for you. You would risk the safety of our Nation!"

Even though Kamas was not pure Fire Nation and some saw this in a negative way, he still loved his nation fiercely, and his loyalty to Zuko had no rival. His love for his Nation and his Lord was clear in the words he spoke.

"Why would accuse us of such a thing?" a middle-aged man in rich red robes demanded. He was Hisaki, son of the head of the Iyashii clan, and Hau's father.

"I do." the Fire Lord replied as he rose from his throne. He stood regally, his black silk-encased form powerful and commanding.

"Ever since I have become Fire Lord, you have made it apparent that you wish I was more like Sozin and Ozai. You still thirst for war. You refuse to understand that the world must be kept in balance. Out of your hatred and bigotry, you saw the chance to get rid of my wife, didn't you?"

"We only did it because we thought the Fire Lord deserved better!" Hau wailed, breaking down under the Fire Lord's gaze. Her father looked as if he wanted to whip the skin off her back, and given the opportunity, I had no doubt that he would.

"The Fire Lord is the descendant of Agni. For two decades he has kept this country prosperous. Agni smiles on him and blesses him. He is the Son of Heaven. He has more than earned the right to choose the wife he wants. By thinking that he has made the incorrect choice, you do him a great disservice." Kamas replied calmly.

"And wouldn't that be treason?" he added. Hisaki was practically purple in the face. Treason against the Fire Lord meant death.

"Forgive my foolish daughter. She was young and rash. I had no knowledge of this." he stated, "Punish her as you see fit."

Hau let out a scream before she spun around to face her father. Before she could speak, he cuffed her.

"Foolish girl! You let your jealousy get the better of you! I am ashamed to call you my child!" he roared. This was a act, I knew it.

"Ah, but we have several witnesses saying that you and your father orchestrated this plot. Your daughter was but a small part of it, was she not?" Kamas asked. Murmurs rippled through the room as Fire Nation citizens turned to look at the members of the Iyashii clan.

"Fah! Anyone who would accuse me of such things is a liar!" Hisaki stated, trying to maintain his composure with so many eyes on him.

"So you deny having the harbor master drugged so that he could not raise the alarm and have the Gates of Azulon raised?" Kamas pressed. When Kamas had revealed it to Zuko and I in private, I was shocked that the Iyashii clan would actually go that far, to risk the security of the Fire Nation Capitol. It turned out that a servant had been sent to the harbor master with wine and a few other gifts from the Iyashii clan. There was still some wine left in the jar after the harbor master and a couple of his men had passed out, and it was with that that Kamas' men had figured out that it was drugged with a rather potent drug that could have killed him had he drunk the entire jug on his own. It had been made to look as if he had simply drunk himself into a stupor. Had the plot not been revealed, the poor man and his underlings would have been punished severely. He had spent several days in the dungeon before being cleared, protesting his innocence all the while.

"I had nothing to do with such a thing!" Hisaki protested loudly.

"The servant who delivered the gifts testified that it was you who sent them, after I sent my men to question your servants. So who added the drug? You? Your daughter? Her brother?" Kamas replied coolly. I held back a smirk. It was a given that the servant would lose his job after a beating... if he was still there. As it was, Kamas has removed the servant to safety the day before, making it look as if he had run away.

"It would appear that some of your servants disapprove of you being so... disloyal to the Fire Nation."

"How is sending gifts disloyal?" Hisaki asked, contradicting his earlier statement.

"I'm not talking of the gifts... I'm talking about the fact that you drugged the wine as part of your plot.." Kamas replied.

With a motion of his hand, he sent a guard scurrying out of the court room. The audience turned towards the doors as they opened again, a figure limping between two guards. I had seen this boy before, at a tea party I had attended just two months prior. He had been one of Hau's personal servants, and she had berated him loudly for not being fast enough. Hau had said that some of the personal servants had taken sick from a bad dish the night before, and the poor boy had been but one of several servants still standing, so she was stuck with him as her parents, brothers, and grandparents had taken the 'good' servants to attend to them, her tone full of disdain. She had even gone so far as to call him a worthless cripple in front of the other ladies. I had felt pity for the boy for having a mistress like that, and remembered holding back a cringe as she had berated him for not being quick enough to bring her her fan and a few other things.

I had spoken out for him, gently berating Hau for her treatment of him. I would never forget the frustration and hostility that shone from her eyes as I lectured her on the virtues of patience and kindness.

The boy dropped to his knees, albeit a bit haltingly because of his limp, and he kowed to Zuko and myself, giving us the proper greetings.

"You may rise, Kysh." the Fire Lord stated. He did so, again with some difficulty.

"Be seated." Kamas stated, his tone warmer to this boy than he had been with the Iyashii family. With some relief, the boy took the offered seat. He did not appear to be older than ten or eleven, and had large eyes the color of dark amber, his hair black. He was scrawny, and his clothes were worn but maintained.

"Please tell the people before you how you came to be part of the household." Kamas asked. I doubt anyone had ever said 'please' to the poor boy before.

"My father... he died when I was young. My mother was sick and unable to find someone willing to hire her because of her poor health. We had no relatives wealthy enough or willing to help us out. So we lived on the street, begging. She... died not long after that, and I was left on my own." His thin hands twisted together as he took a deep breath. Kamas nodded at him patiently.

"I was begging in the market when one of the servants of the Iyashii household saw me and took pity on me. She let me go with her, and begged the lord to let me stay. I was to be a servant, for food and a roof over my head."

"How long have you been there?"

"Three years, sir."

"This is irrelevant!" Hisaki snarled. There was no doubt that he would have beat the boy if he could – or that he had done so in the past. Guards had to hold him down.

"When did you hear of the plot?" Kamas asked as if Hisaki had never spoken.

"Not until after the Lady and Prince had been kidnapped. It was a day after they had been brought back home. I was sweeping the hallway outside Karki's apartment." he explained. Karki was Hisaki's father, and head of the Iyashii clan. So often could information fall in the hands of servants, I mused to myself. I was always careful to exercise discretion in front of the servants – my personal ones or that of the general household staff.

"I heard Karki yell at his son. How the plan to take the... uh, Fire Lady away had failed and that it was all Hisaki's fault." he continued. I did not miss his hesitation, and neither did Kamas.

"What did they call the Lady?" Kamas asked.

"I would not wish to offend the Fire Lady. It was something I never would have said or thought." Kysh pleaded.

"Tell us what they called her." Kamas looked up at me, and I nodded.

"You will not be disciplined for telling Kamas something that someone else had said." I replied, lowering my fan slightly.

"They... they called her Water Tribe trash and a stain on the royal family, sir. Karki was yelling, and he threw something against the wall. He then said wished that it was 'the barbarian whore's' head that was being smashed against the wall and not the teapot – I had to clean it up after Hisaki left." He quickly bowed his head.

"You little brat! After I took you in and fed you!" Hisaki yelled. The boy was now trembling slightly, and I saw pity on a few faces. I quickly looked over my shoulder at my husband.

"My lord, if I may ask him questions?" I asked. He gave me a stiff nod, and I looked down at the boy. My asking for permission was a mere formality, I knew that my husband would allow me to speak. Still, asking him was a public display of respect, wife to husband.

"You offered Kamas that information at great risk to yourself. What gave you the courage to do that?"

"They were not good masters and very... disloyal to the Fire Nation. I remember my father telling me that loyalty was a very important thing, and that honor was irreplaceable. And I would not wish for harm to come upon someone as kind as the Fire Lady." Kysh said quietly. I nodded slowly, blinking back tears.

"They complained that the Fire Lord was too... peaceful and said that the Fire Lord Sozin would be ashamed of him."

I knew that comment hit my husband pretty hard. When he was younger, I understood that he had been raised to follow Sozin's footsteps and conquer the world if Ozai had not done so at that point.

After a couple more questions, the boy was led away to the sound of Hisaki berating him. I had to stop myself from shaking my head slowly. A couple more people were called to the stand, including a couple of Enki's men, who had testified to acting as liaisons between Hisaki and Enki. Apparently, Hau had picked up on Enki and my previous relationship and gone to her father, who saw a opportunity to be rid of me and have a chance to put his daughter in Zuko's bed... and profit from the conflict that would without a doubt ensue had Enki been successful in his plan. None of the Iyashii clan had any high enough positions, and unlike many of the other noble houses, they had no current business venture to keep their coffers full.

At least, not legitimate ones. Before the War ended, they had profited enormously from weapons manufacture, which predictably had dropped sharply after the War ended. Now, many soldiers were used as police officers and guards, and the weapons that had existed before the War were kept maintained, upgraded, or recycled per the Fire Lord's command to maintain resources, greatly cutting the need for mass production of new weapons or vehicles.

Now, the Iyashii clan was secretly padding their coffers with the sale of opium. The substance itself wasn't illegal, and was used mainly as a painkiller, but there were regulations regarding its use and sale due to its narcotic effect and the consequences of addiction. It turned out that the clan had large fields of poppies on other islands, registered under different names to hide their connections. The drug was then shipped to various parts of the Fire Nation, but most of it went to the Earth Kingdom, at a hefty price because the Islands were a better place for poppies of a high quality to grow. And if people had to become addicted, well, why not exploit the Earth Kingdoms?

The ships carrying the drug were also registered under different names by different agents, often members of the clan in disguise. A month of steady investigation by Kamas and men that he had sent turned all of this up for the Fire Lord's knowledge.

Since this was done under cover, it also ensured that the enormous profit did not show in the Iyashii account books, preventing them from paying as much taxes as they should have to the Fire Nation. This added another crime to the list of offenses that the clan had against it.

Ashen-faced after Kamas had flushed all of this evidence out into light, Hisaki sat there, his head bowed. He knew that he was done for, and so was his family.

"Have you anything else to say for yourself?" Kamas asked him coldly.

"The Prince wasn't supposed to be kidnapped." Hisaki offered weakly, clearly hoping that it would help his case, even just a bit.

"Really?" Kamas replied, his voice wry.

"The agreement... was for the King of Omashu to kidnap the Fire Lady. Nobody else. Kidnapping the Prince was entirely his idea." Hisaki stated, his eyes narrowing at the King of Omashu, as if Enki were the sole cause of the troubles that had just befallen the Iyashiis.

"You sought to betray the Fire Nation... and you were betrayed in turn. A harsh turnaround, wouldn't you say?" my husband asked as he rose from his seat.


	32. An Elemental Reunion

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Thirty-Two – An Elemental Reunion

o0o0o0o

Katara

As my husband stood there, all eyes riveted on him. There was no denying the strength that exuded from his form. His golden eyes spoke of his strength and determination. He would decide what happened to Enki, his men, and the Iyashii clan, and it would be the right decision. He worked hard for what he had, and he would not let others destroy what he had worked for, and rightly so. Suddenly, my mind wandered...

o0o0o0o

"_Uncle insists that I will be a good Fire Lord... but I don't know if I am ready." Zuko whispered, his shaggy mop covering much of his face as he let his head loll down. With a quick hand, I brushed aside some of that hair, coaxing him to look at me. It was only a few days before the Day of Black Sun, and the tension had reached a fever-pitch. I don't know what I'd do without Zuko to soothe my nerves. When we could, we would find private moments together, and give one another reassurance. And he needed some right now._

"_Zuko... the fact that you feel nervous about it shows me that you're ready. You're aware of what will be expected of you, and the fact that it won't be easy. But you will have Uncle helping you, since he knows about Fire Nation rules and politics. And Aang will vouch for you. The Earth King will vouch for you also."_

"_And so will you?" he asked softly. I smiled and nodded._

"_You know it." I whispered, leaning my head down to give him a reassuring nuzzle. "And I know that you will make an excellent Fire Lord."_

"_Thank you, Tara. That means a lot to me." he said, fixing his eyes on me. I saw the gratitude in his eyes, and the love that he had for me. A strong arm snaked around my middle, holding me tight._

o0o0o0o

I fanned myself a bit harder, feeling somewhat light-headed as I listened to the Fire Lord's proclamation.

"The heads of the Iyashii clan are to be executed at the next sunset." Zuko started. I heard a strangled moan from Hisaki.

"You... can't. Please. I beg for mercy." Hisaki cried out finally, falling to his knees and kowing to my husband, knocking his forehead several times on the marble floor..

"You know all the crimes you committed. You put the lives of your fellow Fire Nation citizens at risk. Three Fire Nation men are dead because of you. And many people would have died if your plan had been successful." My husband's voice was as cold as ice. "You are undeserving of mercy. I will not be swayed. Your daughter will join you. You will serve as an example to what happens to those who would betray their Fire Lord and their fellow countrymen."

My face was impassive as he made this declaration. Yes, death was harsh, but another War would be far harsher. I put down my fan as the wave of dizziness subsided, folding my hands in my lap. Hisaki had to be restrained by a couple of guards, and Hau was now weeping loudly.

"As for all the Iyashii properties and holdings... well, since you were all too eager to plan for the Fire Lady to be taken away, all your assets goes to her, to do with as she sees fit."

Several of Enki's men were to be released and sent back to Omashu. Thanks to Toph Beifong's truth-sensing abilities, she could sort out which men had truly been innocent and unsuspecting pawns of the Iyashii clan or Enki, so no one would be needlessly punished. I stole a glance at Lady Beifong, her blank eyes staring ahead, her hands in her lap as she sat there primly, her daughter at her side, very much a miniature version of her mother in appearance, both of them clad in green and gold silk. I held back a soft sigh as I studied Adi for several moments.

"The men who helped Enki in his plans are also to be executed. As for you..." The Fire Lord fixed his eyes on the King of Omashu, and the King stared right back, his face twisted in an angry scowl.

"Death is too easy for you. You must live with the knowledge that you would have condemned the world to another war, and cost countless people their lives. As is my right after what you did to my wife, son, and country, I hereby strip you of all rights, titles, assets, and rank. You are no longer King of Omashu, and though I shall not punish your family, their right to the crown is now forfeit."

A loud roar broke from Enki's throat as he lunged from his seat, and the startled guards managed to grab hold of his chains before he could move more than a few steps.

"You are hereby sentenced to life at the Boiling Rock, where you will think about your actions. Hopefully you will realize the error of your ways." He then glanced at Enki's younger brother, who had been hoping that he would now be handed the crown. "Omashu is now part of Fire Nation, and I will decide its fate."

"NO!" Enki yelled, again struggling against his chains.

"However... I have no interest into turning Omashu into Fire Nation land. I have no interest in wiping out Earthbenders or kicking them out of their home. Therefore, I give the crown to Adi Beifong, and her mother will act as guardian and regent until the girl comes of age. The Earth Kingdom men that are to be released have the opportunity to align themselves with her and swear themselves to her service."

Enki glared hostilely at the girl, who appeared surprised by the huge favor which had been bestowed upon her by the Fire Lord. Toph's face was expressionless.

"And you're giving my crown to a little girl? Why?" the now deposed King demanded.

"Two reasons." the Fire Lord stated calmly. "First, because the girl and her mother are Earthbenders, and are of more than suitable character and heritage." he stated. Omashu would be happier under the rule of Earthbenders, and the Beifongs were of a noble house, if not actual royalty. I braced myself for Zuko's next statement.

"And because the girl is a Princess in her own right. She is my daughter."

Hearing him say that, even though I had been warned beforehand, was painful. Two nights before, the Fire Lord seemed to have something on his mind. We had eaten dinner alone in his apartment, and the fact that the Fire Lord had told me specifically that his son was not to eat with us had alerted me to something important. But I honestly hadn't thought that he would tell me that Adi was his daughter. The girl looked so much like her mother that it was next to impossible to guess her paternity. Even though I bore no ill will to the faceless concubines that my husband had slept with in the past, it gave me an unpleasant knot in my stomach to think that my husband had once shared his bed with Lady Beifong.

Over the last week, the relationship between Toph and me had not improved. Toph and I remained civil to one another, but she still found ways to get under my skin, and other than the banquets and meetings, I had avoided her company. Though her daughter also had a direct personality, it was to a lesser degree, and I genuinely liked the girl, and so did Kuzon. Adi was pleasant and respectful to me, and she seemed genuinely happy to have another kid to play with. The two of them had played together several times, and got on well. The revelation that Zuko had sired Adi meant that she and Kuzon were siblings. At least they got along better than Toph and I did.

As expected, this announcement brought shock to those who did not know beforehand. I could only imagine how hard it was for my husband to bring the truth to light. Enki started yelling about how he would not let a spawn of the Fire Lord sit on the throne. Not that he had any say in that.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

At the dinner banquet, I sat at the head of the table, looking down at all the delegates and the representatives of the noble families who had come to Court. No doubt that the fact that Toph Beifong's daughter was mine was making a wide circuit around the city now, but it had to be done.

For too long I had kept it hidden. Previously, Toph and I had agreed that privacy was best. She had left without even telling me that she was pregnant, and it was not until a few months later that I received a letter written by her secretary informing me of the news. It had been short and simple. She did not expect or want me to take any responsibility for the child. The conception had been a surprise, something that neither of us had intended. But she intended to keep the child, and that was that. Then after her birth, another letter had come my way, informing me of a healthy baby girl. I never had a chance to be a father to the girl, but I realized that it was better for Toph and I that things remain that way. I had sent a few gifts for Adi, in an attempt to take some responsibility. Due to Toph's own immense wealth, the girl was cared for. If Uncle suspected – and I think he did – he didn't say anything.

I studied my daughter. She looked so much like her mother, only a couple of years younger than when I had first met Toph. Her eyes were as green as grass, and when she caught me looking at her, she stared back at me unflinchingly. I nodded slightly in acknowledgment before raising my wineglass. I knew that I could never be close to her, not like I had started to grow close to my son, but it was at least a start. We could have a decent friendship. I would need to talk to her later, alone.

I eyed the other guests one by one quickly, before my eyes fell on my wife and son. Kuzon was getting tired, I could tell. It had been a long day for him. When he was done eating, he could go to sleep. I then glanced at my wife. Her chin was high, her shoulders back, acting like a true Fire Lady as she held a conversation here and there with the people who sat nearby, yet I sensed an undercurrent of unhappiness. It couldn't be anything to do with Enki, for Katara had made it clear that she couldn't care less about him.

Most of the guests had retired for the evening, and the nobles had gone to their homes. I sat in the front room of my apartment, tapping my finger as I waited. Soon enough, the door opened to admit my daughter. She glanced at me and bowed respectfully before righting herself again, her hands clasped together loosely in front of her as she regarded me. This was the first time nearly a decade – or ever, that I was alone with my daughter, face-to-face. I couldn't see much of myself in her, except perhaps her poise and dignity, which reminded me of my own mother.

"Be seated." I said softly, gesturing to the several plush chairs around the room. She glanced around with uncertainty for a few moments before settling in the chair closest to me. I was pleased with her choice. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she glanced at me, clearly unsure of what to say. Finally, she spoke.

"Thank you... for the gift. Of Omashu. But are you sure you... want to give me the crown, my lord?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"Your mother tells me that you are intelligent and thoughtful, and that you do as well in your lessons as you do with Earthbending." I stated. I could see for myself that she was intelligent, like my son. I couldn't help but feel proud. I had also heard that Kuzon and Adi played together, when they had time to themselves. At least they could get along as brother and sister, unlike Azula and me.

"You honor me with your praise, my lord." she said, bowing her head.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

"Go ahead."

"I... my whole life, I wondered who my sire was. Mother wouldn't tell me. I never thought it would be you... but I am happy that I now know. I hope that you will be proud of me. But I have to know... was I an accident?"

I let out a soft sigh. How did I answer that without making her feel bad for herself?

"You were a surprise." I replied diplomatically.

"That's just a nice way of saying accident, right?" she asked bluntly. I shook my head.

"An accident is something that you don't plan for, and when it happens, you wish it never did. A surprise... is something that you didn't plan for, but are happy for when you get it." I replied. I saw a flicker of happiness in her eyes.

"I am sorry that I was not a bigger part of your life. But the circumstances..."

"Don't worry." Adi replied, shrugging, surprising me with her maturity. "I was fine before I found out. Mother treated me well. But I am happy to know who my father is. Thank you for... being honest."

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I... when Mother and I leave, when will I be able to see you again?" There was no mistaking the sadness in her tone. I might as well be honest.

"No. I guess that... closeness would be hard, given the circumstances. But I will do my best, if you will do the same. We could write letters, if you like." I offered. She smiled a little. I could also talk with Toph about having Adi visiting me and staying for a while here and there. She could see how a Kingdom was run by observing me, and receive lessons with Kuzon on top of spending time with her father and brother.

"I will try my best to set aside more time for you for the remainder of your stay. Does that sound good to you?" I offered. She smiled and nodded.

"I hear that you get along with Kuzon. That makes me glad."

"I like him. He's fun to play with, though it feels a little weird now knowing that he's my brother."

"I hope that won't stop you from spending more time with him."

"Oh! Definitely not!" Adi replied with a firm shake of her head. I smiled faintly.

"I can see that you're tired, Adi. It's been a long day."

"You look tired too." she replied. I responded with a small smile of my own. She rose from her seat and bowed again. I rose from my own seat and looked down at her before pulling her in for a hug.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I sat at my desk, still thinking about the events of today as I surveyed the papers before me, which were Kamas' detailed reports on the Iyashii clan assets. It was fairly impressive, even after a substantial amount of the gold in the coffers was deducted to pay long-due taxes. I was now a wealthy woman in my own right. But honestly, I had no need for so much. I received a generous monthly allowance, which I saved most of since I was not as extravagant as many of the court ladies. But there were several people who would benefit from this new-found wealth.

First on my list was Miharaki. Out of all the noblewomen I knew, she was the closest thing to a friend I had, besides Hana. She was always cordial and respectful to me, and friendly as well. My sources told me that she did not talk about me behind my back, and I was comfortable around her. Since she had been set up by Lady Hau, it was only fitting that she get some reparations. And what was more fitting than something that had belonged to Hau's clan? I decided to give her the Iyashii townhouse and its adjoining land here in Sozun and a cash reward, so that she would have property in her own right, since she had several older brothers. This would give her independence and more choices than a woman in her position would usually have. I added the stipulation that my reward to her was to remain hers and hers only, not to be transferred to any male member of her family or the man she would marry later on.

I enjoyed the independence that my husband gave me, and figured that Miharaki should have an opportunity. I also gifted some cash to her family, as a reward for their continued support of my husband, and as seeing the money came from the Iyashii clan, it was also repayment for what the Iyashii had tried to do to them.

A bonus went to all the men who had been part of the rescue. I also saw to it that the servants who had confided in Kamas about what the Iyashiis had done also received a reward, and were offered positions in the Palace since, of course, their old employers were no longer in any positions to give jobs. Hisaki's wife had gone back to her family, along with her younger children. Karki's wife went into a nunnery. The rest of the Iyashii clan were now paupers, but would be able to support themselves if they had enough determination.

No stone was left unturned as I wrote out my orders for payments. I also bequeathed a large amount of money to Kamas for his unwavering loyalty and excellent service. Doubtless he'd try to turn it down and insist that what he already had was enough, but I wanted to make the gesture. All of my servants and guards received a bonus, and I also asked that a few gold coins be given to everyone in the entire household staff. Money also went to the Fire Temple for the Sages to use as they saw fit, and also to charity. Even after all this, the ledger revealed that I still had a large amount of money left on top of all the land holdings, for the Iyashii profited enormously from their illegal ventures. But I'd figure out what to do with the rest later.

There were a couple of other matters to take care of... but I'd worry about them tomorrow. Since my husband had not told me to stay in my apartments tonight, I went to him via the passageway. I was still feeling hurt over the fact that Zuko and Toph had once been intimate, though I remained as friendly to Adi as I had been and welcomed her to play with Kuzon. I didn't know why it should bother me so much. It was all in the past, and that's what I kept telling myself as I noticed my husband standing at the window, staring outside. I said nothing and took off my robe, sliding onto the bed in my white silk shift. If not for the quality summer-weight silk that the silkworm house was so good at making, I don't know where I would be. The silk felt cool on my skin, and the crisp linen sheets was a welcome feeling after a long, warm day.

After several long moments, Zuko turned around to look at me. I saw a soft smile on his face when he noticed what I was wearing. I was quiet as he approached the bed, looking handsome with his hair down.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you looked in these phoenix robes?" Zuko whispered as he looked down at me after having settled down at my side.

"It was a thoughtful gift, Zuko." I replied as he nuzzled my shoulder. "And I appreciate it very much. It's a dress that I will always cherish." I meant it. I loved the color of the blue silk and its intricate gold threading, and the fact that my husband had thought about it for me.

"When I told the tailor that I wanted a phoenix design, I didn't think it would look that good." he chuckled softly, his fingers now running along my arm. I said nothing, letting him touch me as he pleased. I did not move when his hand moved down to my thigh. Finally, he stopped.

"Is something wrong?" he asked softly. I held back a sigh and shook my head. Certainly he would think it silly if I voiced what I felt about what he had done with Toph.

"I'm just tired. It's been a long and stressful day." I stated. That was the truth – at least, part of it. He continued to rub my thigh gently, though not as insistently as before.

"You don't think that the punishment I gave out was too harsh?"

"No. Not at all." I replied with a shake of my head. Zuko, his council, and the delegates had discussed the punishments. I had been there as well to put in my feedback. The execution had not been my idea, but when I heard it and the reasoning behind it, I agreed that it was a sound decision. I stood by my husband even as Enki screamed at the court before he was dragged away. Zuko had to show the world that he was not a man to be trifled with.

"All right then." my husband murmured as he looked down at me. "I'm just... glad it's over, you know? I don't have to see Enki's prison on our lake anymore, or listen to the guards telling me about his tantrums in there." I let out a soft chuckle. It was no surprise to either of us that he had made quite a few attempts to escape his temporary prison, or that he had made demands to have his cell made more comfortable.

He had been provided with simple but nutritious and tasty fare, the same kind of food that our servants ate, and our servants were healthy and happy. He was given fresh clothes and clean linens for his bed. He was not abused by the guards, and in light of what he did, the amenities he had gotten seemed shockingly generous. But that was not good enough for him. He had even gone so far as to demand silk sheets, the same quality food that Zuko and I ate, and of course, a concubine. How could we not laugh at such a ridiculous demand?

And now he would be sent to the Boiling Rock. From what I understood, that place was decent, but it was not an easy ride for the prisoners. After all, it was punishment. And because of Enki's status... or former status, he would be placed in the tower, which was reserved for the more high-profile prisoners. No one had been in the Tower for years, from what Kamas had told me.

"Yeah, it's been a long wait." I whispered as I felt him cuddle close. Though I did not mind playing the hostess to the delegates, I was eager to return to our normal routine. Though I would miss Suki, for I enjoyed spending my time with her and sparring with her.

"Good night, love." Zuko murmured as he nuzzled the side of my neck.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

My daughter sat next to my son, dressed in green silks in sharp contrast with the dark red that Kuzon wore. I had invited her to sit with Kuzon during a meeting, so that she could start learning how to be a ruler. It was my hope that Kuzon and Adi would continue their friendship well into adulthood and that Omashu would work with the Fire Nation.

Even though I had never loved Toph, I did care for her, and I was determined to do the best for my daughter. What had happened between her mother had myself had been spontaneous. We were both lonely, with pent-up energy to spend. Even though Toph was a attractive woman dressed in soft silks and speaking in a refined manner, I still saw her as the little twelve-year-old girl who liked to play in the dirt and would pick her nose and scratch her belly and did not hesitate to get in someone's face if she felt affronted. I smiled a little at that memory.

My guests were now enjoying my hospitality, exploring the city or enjoying the gardens. The executions had been done, and Enki had been placed on the ship to the Boiling Rock, under the personal custody of Kamas and his guards for the duration of the trip. No doubt he would be deeply affronted by the presence of the half-Fire, half-Earth 'whore-son', and I knew that Kamas would take grim pleasure in the task assigned to him.

I recalled the words of Shyu, the head of the Fire Sages, from when I had first married Katara. He had told me that the stars gave out auspicious signs for Katara, and that she would bring good luck. And it had come, although in an unexpected way. I had a deep respect for Shyu, and he was a member of my Council, advising me on spiritual matters and making sure that the Fire Sages did not become corrupted again.

After the meeting was over, I looked down at my children.

"How about the three of us have lunch together?"

o0o0o0o

Katara

It was a hot day, and it made me grateful for small favors like having my feet in the cool water of the pond in my garden. Suki and her companions did the same, lifting up the hem of their green robes and soaking their feet in the water. I had come to feel comfortable around Suki enough to do this, and we had just been sparring.

"I almost wish I could come to Kyoshi with you." I commented lightly as I splashed some cool water on my face. "The summers here are so hot! I almost think that my husband and his people are crazy to be living here!"

Suki let out a laugh as she looked at me, her eyes twinkling.

"You know, you're always welcome to come to Kyoshi. But at least the winters here are not bad." she said. I shrugged and smiled a little.

"Sometimes I miss the snow." I admitted as I wiggled my toes, feeling one of the koi come and nibble at them.

"Moving here took some getting used to, didn't it?" she asked softly. I nodded slowly and stared out at the pond.

"This place. It's so different from the places that I lived in before." I replied.

"But you have a husband who loves you." Suki responded in a frank tone. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. My husband and I were cool and formal to one another in public, always. Our warm touches and caresses were always within the privacy of our apartments. She smiled a bit at my surprise.

"I know because the look in the Fire Lord's eyes is the same as the look in my own husband's eyes when he looks at me."

I was silent for a few moments as Suki continued smiling at me. Her smile was warm, her gaze open. My guards were well out of earshot, and my servants were fetching tea for us.

"Why don't you tell me about your husband? Is there a reason he is not here with you?"

"Someone had to stay behind, and take care of our kids. Besides, we're both leaders, and it was best to leave one behind to run things." A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Coming here would have been hard for him. He lost his mother in a Fire Nation raid, and his sister died here during the final battle. He gets along well with your husband, but we talked about it and agreed that I would come here."

"The father staying home to take care of the kids... Now that's something I can support!" I said with a grin. She laughed.

"But he's found his place in the world." Suki continued on a happier note. "He's a expert swordsman, and young people from the different Nations come to him to seek training. He passed up a chance at being the Chief of the Southern Water Tribes to do this. His father was surprised, but it was important to my husband and he's helping people train and find their way, so who's complaining?" she asked. I smiled. People could still be leaders and good role models in their own way.

"Since you're leaving tomorrow, perhaps you would like a girl's night tonight? Pedicures, massages, whatever you like." I offered. I figured the Kyoshians would enjoy this hospitality before they left on their voyage. It would not take long to call in my servants and masseurs. I could have a small banquet set up, and perhaps invite Miharaki, and a couple of the other Court ladies, and have one or two of the servants play musical instruments. Yes. It was all sounding better by the moment. I needed some female company that I was comfortable with, and was determined to enjoy it while it lasted. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

o0o0o0o

The soft music of a pipa filtered through the balmy twilight air as I plucked a slice of orange off the tray that was offered to me. I had introduced Miharaki and two other ladies – Yi and Lan Yu - to Suki and her women, and my choices had proven well. My stepmother was also included in this 'girls night', and was enjoying the hospitality of her stepdaughter. All of them were getting along well, and Miharaki had even ventured to ask Suki about the Kyoshi lifestyle, which the warrior seemed all too glad to explain. Yi and Lan Yu's eyes were wide with curiosity and interest, and they were warm and friendly, much like Miharaki. I let out a slow sigh as I felt the soles of my feet kneaded slowly, and opened my eyes a bit to see both of Suki's companions submitting to the same treatment.

"My lady." I heard Miharaki whisper as she knelt next to me, clad in a soft red sleeveless robe. All of us were clad in a similar way, since I had asked that these comfortable robes be provided for my guests. Even the Kyoshian women were clad in them, though Suki had asked for a long-sleeved, high-collared one, and I had obliged.

"Yes?" I murmured, tilting my head slightly in her direction.

"Thank you. For not holding what happened to you against me. I had no knowledge of it, and..." she said. I held up a hand, cutting her short.

"I know. You don't need to explain yourself." I replied. I had not yet given her her reward, and didn't plan to do so until all the delegates were gone.

"Your wisdom and kindness knows no bounds." she murmured, bowing and placing her forehead lightly on my hand.

"I didn't bring you here so that you could flatter me." I said with a small smile. "I invited you here so that you could relax. Have some tea, or take a treat from the tray. If you want a massage or a pedicure, all you have to do is ask a servant. Feed the turtle-ducks or the ruby peacocks if you're inclined."

"As you command, my lady." Miharaki replied, lifting her dark brown eyes to me. A small, friendly smile was on her lips before she retreated from my side. I felt hands kneading my shoulders, and relaxed again. How could I complain about all the privileges that came with being Fire Lady, and the freedoms that my husband had happily bestowed upon me?

In a short while, one of my guards quickly approached, with a concerned frown on his face. I sat up and glanced at him.

"Forgive me, my lady, but Lady Beifong wishes to talk to you..."

"I don't..." I stopped myself. I was the Fire Lady, and it was my job to make sure that all our guests were comfortable. If I did not deign to listen to Lady Beifong, that would be extremely rude. Hopefully she would go away soon and I'd get back to relaxing with my companions. Before I could say anything more, said lady in question barged in, her steps long and firm. I set my jaw, already readying myself for another confrontation. I could feel the eyes of the other women on me.

"What is it, Lady Beifong?" I asked in the politest tone that I could manage. Toph was dressed in one of her silk dresses, her hair up and pinned back with small white flowers dotting the coif. Rather than respond right away, she Bended a seat out of earth next to me. My nails dug into my lap as I regarded her.

"So... having a gathering of your friends? Why wasn't I invited?" she asked. I had struggled with the decision on issuing her an invitation or not, and decided against it. I wanted a relaxing evening, and I had the feeling that Suki and my stepmother knew that there was no love lost between the Earthbender and myself. Toph's question was blunt, and though I had hoped for better, I wasn't too surprised. I decided to return her candidness.

"You don't seem to enjoy my company, and you've shown a disdain for 'girly' things, so I decided to spare you the trouble." I replied coolly. Lady Beifong was much happier when she was outside, barefoot on the Palace grounds, clad in one of her simpler outfits. Some women didn't care for things considered feminine, just as not every man cared for fighting or weapons.

"Whoever said that I don't like you?" she responded mock sweetly, "And why wouldn't I enjoy a massage and some tea?"

"Don't lie to me, Lady Beifong." I said, my voice soft but firm. "You have shown me a minimal amount of respect since we met, and I know that you don't like being confined in fancy silk robes or doing 'ladylike' things.

"Respect? So you want me to kiss your butt?" she asked. Spirits help me, I prayed silently.

"No. I don't want anyone doing that to me." I responded firmly, "but I find your attitude towards me unacceptable."

"Toph..." Suki stated warningly, starting to move towards the blind Bender.

"This is between her and me, Fan-Girl. Don't concern yourself." the Earthbender replied. Suki blinked and frowned.

"Just leave her alone, okay?" the auburn-haired woman replied, refusing to back down.

"I don't want a fight." I stated calmly, rising to my feet so that I stood above her. "I'm tired of you twisting my words around and making fun of me." I had never called her out on this before. Now was the time, apparently.

"Now there's some of that backbone I was hoping to see." she said with a smile. I bristled at this, and clenched my jaw. Backbone? She thought I had no backbone? I was praised by my husband for being a strong woman, and knew that Zuko's advisers – like Kamas, Sylid, or Jeong Jeong, respected me as I respected them. I ran the household with a firm hand, and had earned the respect and even friendship of the hard-nosed Ging Lei herself. How dare this woman insinuate that I never had shown backbone!

"How dare you come to my private garden and insult me to my face like that?" I demanded as Toph casually stood up. In periphery, I saw my guards start to close in, rallying to my defense. With a quick hand gesture, I stilled their progress, signaling them to wait.

"I dare... Sugar Queen." she said with a small laugh.

_Sugar Queen?_ I had never expected her to call me that, yet her tone and words were eerily familiar. Her insolent smirk was more than I could take and before I knew it, my wrist flicked up suddenly, sending a whip of water from the pond lashing at Toph and knocking her several inches to the side. A gasp came from someone – I don't know who – and Toph placed her fists up, clearly initiating a fight. Her right side was wet, the silk clinging to her skin.

As Fire Lady, I was always to be demure and collected, since I was constantly under scrutiny. I had to think about everything I did and said when I was in Court and other public gatherings. But none of that mattered now. Everyone here saw that Toph had provoked it. And I wasn't going to sit back and take it, damnit!

I grabbed her wrists, and we started wrestling, battling for dominance. The earth gathered under Toph's feet, giving her additional leverage. That was cheating, and I refused to be one-upped. With a jerk of my head, a spray of water from the pond knocked into Toph and at the same time, I jerked to my right, pulling us both toward the water. Miharaki's concerned face appeared a couple of meters away, just above Toph's shoulder, and I shook my head to indicate that she need not step in. This was between the blind Earthbender and me.

"Toph, lay off! This isn't funny!" I heard Suki say.

"Oh, you think I'm doing this for your amusement?" Toph shot back caustically, and I violently pulled at her again. She was using her Earthbending to root herself, but suddenly it shifted around her feet again, surprising her.

"So you have another Bender helping you?" Toph asked. "And here I didn't think you'd need anyone to help you."

"You were rooting yourself to your element. I have no such advantage, so my stepmother was simply making things more even." I replied snidely. We continued wrestling, and the combined Earth and Waterbending turned the shore of the pond into mud. I felt it squish between my toes and creep up my calves, staining the hem of my robe. Still, we fought, and I Bended the water in the mud to make Toph slip, staining her silk robes beyond recognition. But the mud was also part Earth, and I felt it shift under my feet, causing me to slip. I fell with a loud yelp, and lunged at Toph, the two of us rolling around in the slippery earth in a fight for dominance.

o0o0o0o

Lately I notice that my reviews have dropped, and this makes me wonder if this story is any good. If you like this story, please leave me a review so that I know that my efforts are noticed and appreciated. If I don't think that people are interested in this story, it gives me less motivation to update. Thank you and have a nice day.


	33. Amendments

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Thirty-Three – Amendments

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The late afternoon walk with my children was enjoyable. I longed to get outside, away from the stuffy Council and audience rooms. Now that all of the delegates but for Toph, Suki, and my wife's parents were gone, and the trial was over, I could relax. Kamas was gone for a few days, accompanying Enki to the Boiling Rock to curb any escape attempts. Chit Sang would without a doubt welcome the former King to the Boiling Rock, especially with the letter I had written to him explaining what Enki did, and just how he was to be treated and accommodated to in prison. Chit Sang was an excellent warden, stern but fair, and under his watch, the prison ran more smoothly. I had made a good decision when I had decided to appoint him to be Warden of the place where he had once been a prisoner.

My children did not speak much, and the comfortable silence that existed between us spoke more than idle chatter. Kuzon and Adi were happy with one another. I envied them, remembering all too well my own relationship with my sister. They romped ahead of me, and I allowed myself a small smile as I watched them play.

A guard rushed towards me, looking rather flustered before he quickly bowed to me.

"My lord, please forgive the intrusion. But your Lady and Lady Beifong are fighting!" he said, seeming embarrassed to approach me with this matter. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ladies will bicker." I stated coolly. I was aware that Katara didn't get along too well with Toph.

"No, my lord. They are fighting in the mud, and they are rather... vicious." I raised my eyebrow but followed the man.

'Vicious' was an apt word for what I was seeing. There was a cluster of women near the shore of the pond – Suki and her girls, a few Fire Nation noblewomen, serving-ladies, guards, and Katara's stepmother, all looking very concerned. Toph and Katara were having a no holds barred fight, both of them covered in mud and going at it like a pair of wild mongoose-lizards. A few of the women and guards had mud on their clothes, having apparently tried to stop the fight with no success.

"STOP!" I roared as loudly as I could, sounding much like a dragon. They continued struggling for a bit before Toph viciously shoved Katara forward so she fell in the mud again – not that she could get any dirtier than she already was. I set my jaw and turned to the serving-ladies.

"Attend to the Fire Lady." I ordered. Hana and a couple of other women approached Katara tentatively, helping her out of the mud. She was quite a sight, looking almost like a little mud-creature, reminding me of how Toph had encased herself in earth for sparring practice so long ago.

"What the hell happened?" I snarled, staring at the small crowd on shore. Toph didn't seem bothered by what she had done and sauntered casually onto firmer ground. Suki pointed at Toph.

"She came here and provoked the Fire Lady." the Kyoshian offered simply. The people around her nodded assent.

"_Mom_." Adi sounded exasperated, as if scolding her mother.

"What? The Fire Lady and I were just having a nice discussion. Then we ended up in the mud." Toph replied, her voice sweet but laced with a bit of sarcasm.

"What! You came here and insulted her to her face and called her Sugar Queen!" one of the noblewomen shot out.

_Sugar Queen?_ I narrowed my eyes.

"All of you disperse. Lady Beifong..." my tone was cold as I spoke her title, "Get yourself cleaned up." My voice was tight with fury as I spoke. I had worked so hard to keep Katara happy. And now Toph was playing around with her. This woman might have been the mother of my firstborn, but that gave her no right to provoke my wife.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I seethed as I sat in my washroom, taking what comfort I could from the warm, soapy water as Hinode shampooed my hair. My knees were drawn up to my chest, my jaw set as I glared ahead, barely feeling the nimble fingers gently kneading my scalp. I resolved to have nothing to do with Lady Beifong for the rest of her stay. I muttered something under my breath about what I would like to see happen to Toph. How could she be so... rude? What was it about me that made her want to try to provoke me? And why did she feel so familiar to me when I first met her?

"Should I add some oil to the water, my lady?" Hinode asked with concern, obviously feeling how tense I was.

"No." I replied tersely. I was in no mood to be soothed with one of my favorite scents. She said nothing more and continued to attend to me, washing and rinsing my hair. The robe I had been wearing today was ruined, completely soaked in mud. At least it was a simple robe, not one of my beautiful formal ones.

"Would you like a massage when you are done with your bath?" Hinode asked mildly.

"No." I replied again, growing angrier the more I thought about Toph. How could my husband have sired a child with that... that arrogant woman whose personality I likened to a pumice stone?

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was still seething as I waited in my private audience chamber. I had been told by Suki and a couple of the other women just what had happened. Toph had crossed a line when she provoked my wife. Sugar Queen? What was that woman trying to prove?

The doors opened as Toph was admitted, looking clean and pristine, her hair bound up and a few flowers adorning it, her body covered with a elegant green and gold robe. I had to hold back a snort. Fripperies would not help any, especially when I had the mental image of her and my wife covered in mud fresh in my mind.

"Where do you get off, provoking my wife like that?" I asked bluntly when the doors closed. "Calling her Sugar Queen? Wrestling around in the mud? I would have thought you would have matured from the little dirt-ball I met years ago."

Toph's chin was raised defiantly as she looked up at me. As defiant as she was twenty years ago, I would usually have been amused to see this. But not for this occasion.

"It was just an innocent little mud-fight. I wasn't hurting her and I didn't plan to."

"I don't care!" I barked. I had worked so hard to keep Katara safe and happy. She flinched slightly.

"It is her, isn't it? Her voice, the way she walks, the way she reacted to me calling her Sugar Queen..."

"So what? You provoked her for that reason?" I snarled. She was quiet for a moment.

"I just had to see if it really was her." she finally said, no longer sounding as defiant.

"Why?"

"There was something familiar about her. And the fact that you finally married someone. I know you wouldn't marry just anyone. You didn't marry me, or even the mother of your heir. I know you really cared about Katara, and when I heard you finally had a wife, I was... surprised."

"And jealous?" I couldn't resist that jab. I was still angry about what had happened.

"Jealous? Pfft. You were good in bed, but we both knew we didn't love one another. Simple as that. You gave me a daughter I care about, and you're my friend. That's all there is to it."

"Apologize to her for the way you provoked her and the fight. And I won't take no for an answer."

"There's one thing I'm curious about. I thought only the Avatar got reincarnated."

"So did I." I replied shortly. I had no desire to talk about Katara's situation. Only I was supposed to know the truth. I believe that Jeong Jeong suspected, but he had never said anything.

"Why are you so angry I called her Sugar Queen? I'd think you would want her to remember."

"She doesn't need to remember." I growled. We were content as we were. What mattered was what was in our hearts and souls. We were married and happy, and had a son. At this point, her old memories might do more harm than good, especially remembering her death..

"Why not?" Toph asked. Would that woman not simply let it go! I held back a growl of exasperation.

"She is my wife, and I know what is best for her! Does she need to remember how she died?!" I demanded.

"I..." She was unable to form any more words. I rose from my feet and walked down the steps until I was but a few inches away from her.

"You are to apologize to her for the way you have treated her. Am I clear?" I asked sharply. Apparently stunned by my words, she nodded mutely.

"And you are to speak of this to no one else. Not a word."

o0o0o0o

Katara

My hair was being rinsed off when one of my servants announced from outside the door that Zuko was here. Without preamble, he strode into the washroom and dismissed Hinode before she could even finish her job. Having no choice but to obey, she bowed out and closed the door behind her. I did not look up at him and kept my knees up to my chest. Had he come in to bathe with me? It certainly wouldn't be the first time, but tonight I was in no mood.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked gently as he sat on the stool that Hinode had vacated. I set my jaw and glared ahead before feeling a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you're upset with Toph, but don't take it out on me."

"How could you have sired a child with that woman?" I snapped out before I could stop myself. A soft sigh met my ears.

"We were young and lonely. One night during a talk, it just... happened."

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked snidely.

"Not as much as I enjoy my bedroom time with you." he said. His tone told me he meant it, but I wasn't mollified. I was still very much upset about what had happened this afternoon. I bit my lip and remained silent.

"I'm sorry about what happened. Toph can be... prickly."

"I noticed." I shot back dryly.

"She's always been that way, even when she was younger than you. She was like that when we were fighting to defeat my sire."

"Apparently she hasn't grown up." I replied. I heard a soft chuckle before he fell silent for a moment.

"Look... I know you're upset and I don't blame you. I heard about what happened. Suki and your stepmother and a couple of other women told me what happened. Toph shouldn't have done that, and I let her know that. So tomorrow, I'd like you two to talk."

"Absolutely not." I stated firmly. I was determined to keep her out of my sight until she left.

"But..."

"No!" I stated firmly, "Don't ask me again!"

"Dear Agni, you're stubborn."

"No more than you are." I shot back evenly. I glared at him over my shoulder. He gave out an almost inaudible sigh before he rose to his feet.

"I'll be waiting for you." he replied quietly before he left my washroom.

Hinode came back in to help me finish. I was wrapped in a soft red robe and my hair combed and braided, something that I was rather fond of. I had to admit, it was nice to not have to do my hair when I didn't feel like it, and I had always enjoyed the feel of fingers massaging my scalp or running through my hair. She then retreated, dismissed for the night before I retreated to my bedchamber.

Zuko was there on my bed, a tray of tea at his side. Without a word, I climbed onto the blankets and settled down. I took the cup that was offered and sipped from it, letting the smooth jasmine flavor slide across my tongue as I stared at the windows. Even though my husband said nothing, I was as aware of his presence as he was of mine. The room was quiet, and all I could hear was his quiet breathing. He had turned off all of the lamps except for two, casting the room in a gentle blue glow.

Before long, I felt him draw closer, the mattress shifting slightly under his weight. A hand started to gently rub my back. I remained silent, nursing my tea as I closed my eyes. I felt fingers hook into the collar of my robe, gently tugging it off my shoulders. His hand continued to rub my back, fingers trailing along my skin gently. His hands were always so warm, so whenever he touched me, it always sent small fissions of pleasure coursing through my body. I held the teacup in my lap, feeling Zuko nestle closer.

"I love you." he murmured, his breath hot against the back of my neck. I let out a quiet sigh.

"I've never loved anyone else. Not ever." he added. I saw that he was trying to reassure me about Toph.

"Zuko. I don't want to talk about her." I whispered. "I already told you, I want nothing more to do with her."

"I know. But I'm also letting you know that you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of." he whispered, his lips now against the back of my neck.

"Absolutely nothing?" I shot back, remembering how Toph had felt so familiar when I first met her, and the weird feeling I got when she called me 'Sugar Queen'.

"Nothing at all. This I swear upon my honor." he replied quietly, his tone holding all seriousness. When he made that kind of vow, I knew he meant it beyond a doubt. I let out a quiet sigh and let him nuzzle me. He slipped the empty cup out of my hand and pulled me under the covers, rubbing different parts of my body lovingly.

I relaxed under his touch and closed my eyes, feeling slightly better about the whole situation. I knew there was something else my husband wasn't telling me about Toph, but now wasn't the time to ask. My husband was as secretive as ever about the bond between us and always tried to evade any questions I asked.

But I would manage. I kept track of what I could remember of my dreams, as well as the brief daytime dreams I sometimes experienced, writing them in my journal as soon as I could after each event. To anyone reading it, it would probably seem an odd jumble of nonsense. But to me, these seemingly random entries held a meaning that I would eventually figure out, like a puzzle.

Instead of trying to push for them, I let them come, keeping my mind open, hoping these memories would flow in like water. All I had to do was keep at it, be patient, and invite as many of these... memories as I could. Meditation seemed to trigger them, so I would meditate while my husband was at Court or in bed, and sometimes be rewarded with a trickle of memory. Of course, he didn't know about the journal. No one did, and I kept it hidden. I had the feeling that if my husband knew of it, he would take it from me. I was determined to figure out why me asking about these memories or our bond bothered him so much.

"Good night, my love." Zuko murmured as he snuggled up to me, his head nestled against my chest almost as if he were a little boy, much like Kuzon would do to me. I could not help but smile a little and let myself relax.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

Suki and I were in my private audience chamber, talking about trade between Kyoshi and the Fire Nation.

"How Is Avatar Aang?" I asked at length, satisfied that the trading arrangement between my nation and Suki's island didn't need any modifications.

"As good as ever. He continues his duty to the world, and Kyoshi Island continues to help him in this duty." she replied calmly. I nodded, understanding her message clearly. Avatar Aang's duty to the world and keeping balance between the four elements meant more than one task, and I was satisfied to know that things were going well. After all, the balance of the world had to be restored, and this meant more than just ending the War.

I stared across the table at the Kyoshian before me. Her shoulders were squared, her chin high. I deeply respected Sokka as an ally and comrade, and it made me happy to know that he had a good wife.

"I have a question to ask, Lord Zuko." she asked.

"Go ahead." I shrugged.

"Is your wife..." Here Suki paused. She swallowed before she spoke again. "Is it really her?"

I didn't speak for a moment.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude on your privacy or anything. Your wife is your choice, and I do like her. We've been sparring together as I teach her how the Kyoshians fight. But she looks so much like... And I get the feeling that she wonders if she knows me from somewhere else. And of course, there was Toph calling her Sugar Queen. She did that when we were traveling the Serpent's Road to Ba Sing Se all these years ago. It was so weird to hear Toph call her that yesterday."

I let out a soft sigh.

"If you don't want me to talk about it..."

"That's right." I replied, leaning back in my chair. "She doesn't remember anything. Agni brought her back to me, just as I prayed for. I am happy that the two of you are getting along so well, and you're free to spend as much time together as you want for the duration of your stay. But you are not to speak of this to her. Or anyone else." I stated firmly.

"I understand."

"This includes Sokka and the Avatar." I replied. I wasn't sure how Sokka would even respond to the news. Better to spare him of the shock. As for Avatar Aang... well, I didn't want him barging in here trying to see Katara.

"As you wish. Perhaps it is better that way." Suki replied softly. I nodded.

o0o0o0o

Katara

My stepmother was delighted to see all the gardens and orchards here. The seeds I had sent her last year had yielded mixed results. Some of the seeds didn't take too well to the cooler climate of Omashu, but some of the others had done well.

"You're so lucky to live in such a beautiful place." An Mei said warmly, her eyes twinkling as she took in her surroundings.

"I am." I replied calmly. We were alone, with a couple of my guards and a servant at a distance, giving us privacy for our conversation. Father was inside with Zuko, talking about trade routes and business.

"Are you happy here?" she asked. We had rarely been able to get a moment alone, due to the trial.

"Remember when you told me a long time ago that the greatest reward a wife could have was a loving and faithful husband?" I asked. A small smile graced her lips as she nodded.

"You were right, An Mei. At first, I was so angry with Zuko for bringing me here. But he was right. I don't know how he knew, but he did." I said in a soft but warm tone, thinking about all the happiness we had together.

"And Kuzon looks so happy to be with you." An Mei added. I had already introduced Kuzon to my parents, and vice versa.

"He needed a mother." I replied softly. I felt An Mei's arm hook around my own.

"That's what I thought when I met you." she shot back lightly. I laughed and nodded as we continued along the path.

"What is it like running the Palace?" she asked.

"Like running a house, only far bigger!" I shot back. I would be completely lost without Ging Lei and the leaders of various departments running the daily minutiae for me.

"You truly do look like a Fire Lady. You look so grand, sitting there in Court in your dragon robes, your chin high. It's almost as if you were born to it."

"I wouldn't quite say that." I said as I squeezed her arm gently. "I was so nervous at first! It took me a while to get used to it."

Our conversation continued, and she asked me a few more questions about the Palace, the Fire Nation, and how I was with Zuko and Kuzon. I answered however I felt appropriate. First and foremost, I was Fire Lady, consort to one of the most powerful men in the world. Even around my parents, I could not change that. I was ever mindful of what I told them – not because I thought they would betray me or go around blabbing things – but as Fire Lady, I appreciated and valued my privacy as Zuko and Kuzon did. We kept our family life and personal details private. I shared with my stepmother some humorous stories, but nothing deeply personal. By now, I was so used to thinking about what I said to others that my stepmother was no exception.

The conversation turned to what was happening in Omashu. An Mei told me about what her family was up to. I heard about my cousins, and other anecdotes of family life. Finally, An Mei regarded me with a serious expression on our face.

"I have something to tell you, about your father and I."

"You told me you were moving to the northern part of the Great Continent."

"No. It's more than that. I... am pregnant."

I stopped and stared at her. Of course my father loved my stepmother, and physical intimacy was something that they cherished.

"Your father and I have been trying for a while... and now with you gone, the house feels so empty.." An Mei finally said. I nodded slowly. I was expecting to feel jealous or angry, but strangely, I felt nothing. I had nothing to be jealous about. I was a married woman, with a child. I had a life of my own. My parents clearly loved me, and another child wouldn't change that. I was gone, and if they wanted another child to raise, who was I to object? My stepmother was staring at me expectantly.

"I will offer prayers to the spirits for a good pregnancy." I said warmly, a small smile on my face. She smiled back, and we continued walking, now talking about gardening.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was quiet as I watched Katara and one of Suki's girls spar together, Suki giving out a pointer or two to my wife. She was obviously enjoying herself, immersing herself into this as much as she would in her Waterbending or combat training. While not as adept with a fan as she was with a knife or other weapon due to her short time with the Kyoshians, she was doing well. I held back a smile as I observed her lithe form twisting this way and that as she dodged and parried the other woman's attacks, her hands flicking as she used her fans.

A fine sheen of sweat covered both of them when the match was over, and Katara's servants moved forward to offer both women towels. Both of them patted their faces before moving off the mat and sitting down for a cool up of tea, the glow of a exercise well done evident on their faces and bodies. I couldn't help but want my wife right then and there, and held back a smirk as I remembered the times when sparring had led to lovemaking.

"Perhaps the Fire Lord will honor me with a spar?" Suki asked, her head bowed slightly as she looked at me. I nodded, welcoming a chance to combat with someone who practiced a different art.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I had successfully managed to avoid Toph thus far for the two days after our fight in the mud. My guards were instructed to keep a watch and alert me if she was anywhere near, and when I got messages asking for my company, I always declined with some sort of excuse. Perhaps, if she had wanted to apologize, I'd consider talking with her. But none of her requests indicated a thing, and I saw no reason to expose myself to further provocation.

And the next day, she and Suki would be leaving. I'd miss Suki and her girls, and Adi too, but I would be happy to not have to worry about hiding from Toph either.

Shortly before lunch, one of the Fire Lord's servants approached me with the message that I was to join my husband for a luncheon. I was glad to obey the message and came out to one of the pavilions near the Palace, where it bordered one of the small streams. It was a pleasant place, and was good for entertaining guests, or meditation. With a smile, I climbed up the steps – and paused for a moment as I saw Toph. Zuko was staring at me calmly, and I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked up, for it was too late to turn back around. With a perfunctory bow, I sat down, determined to keep my cool even as I continued glaring at Zuko to show my displeasure. I had told him several times – in no uncertain terms – that I wanted nothing to do with Toph whenever he brought her up.

"How are you?" Toph asked sweetly. I fixed my eyes on her, even though I knew she could not see my glare.

"I am well." I said simply, volunteering nothing more as servants came forth and set the table before retreating. I took very little onto my plate, making it clear that I did not intend to stay very long. Unless the Fire Lord made a direct order for me to stay – one I wasn't sure I would obey – I would make up some excuse and leave.

It was just the three of us, and I felt rather uncomfortable sitting with my husband and his former lover. I had never met any of Zuko's former concubines or lovers, and never asked him who they were.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" my husband asked, clearly trying to set us into a conversation. I ignored him as I ate a small dumpling.

"It's nice how warm the weather is here. I can walk barefoot just fine, and not have to worry about being cold. It's a difficult choice, shoes or icy toes." Toph responded lightly, eating her food carefully. I couldn't imagine what it was like to not be able to see what you were eating, but she managed nicely, feeling around carefully with her fingers or chopsticks. The Fire Lord looked at me expectantly, and I shot him another glare, remaining silent as I sipped some tea.

"At least we're all able to enjoy ourselves and this weather, now that the trial is over." Zuko replied. To be frank, he sucked at small talk. It was actually one of the things I liked about him. When we talked, it was meaningful, and the silences between us were usually warm and comfortable.

"It's still a little hard to believe that he did all that. But then, some people never grow up." she replied primly. _Yeah, you're a prime example of that_, I wanted to say, but bit that comment back with another mouthful of tea.

"Aren't you going to join me in bashing him?" Toph asked as she 'looked' in my direction. It was indeed fun to do so. I had talked about him to An Mei, Hana, and Suki after they asked me questions about him, and they laughed when I told them how he snored, or how he was fussy about certain things, things that I remembered from Omashu and were further reinforced from what I saw on his ship. To be honest, I was surprised he could even dress himself, given the attention that he demanded from his servants.

"No." I replied shortly, determined to give Toph nothing to work with.

"From what I heard that guy did, you have nothing bad to say to him?"

"Such an unpleasant topic needs not to be discussed in polite company." I replied pointedly.

"Fine. What should we talk about?" she asked brusquely. I said nothing and glanced over at Zuko. I'd be dammed if I added anything to the conversation. I wanted to be away from Toph as quickly as possible and do something more pleasant, like having a tooth pulled.

"I'm sure you have something to say to my wife." the Fire Lord stated pointedly as he glanced over at Toph. Oh spirits, I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes.

"I didn't come here to listen to a forced apology." I stated as I rose to my feet. My husband reached out to grasp my sleeve, and I tried to shake him off, but his grip was firm.

"No one could make me apologize for anything." Toph replied with a small laugh. "Though it did take me a while to realize how upset you were about what I said and did."

Oh, there were so many things I could say to that, but again I chose to remain silent. I looked down at my husband for a moment before resolutely looking away.

"You want to say something snarky, don't you?" Toph observed. I ignored her as again I tried to tug my sleeve free of my husband's grip, reaching up with my other hand to pry and poke sharply at his fingers.

"How come it is that you welcome my daughter to your audience, but not me?" she asked mock sweetly, obviously determined to get a response from me.

"Maybe it's because Adi's always treated me with respect, so I treat her the same. I feel sorry for her, having a mother like you." I responded in the same kind of sweet tone, managing to release myself from Zuko's grip with an especially vicious poke. It was fun to see Adi and Kuzon play together or take walks, and despite my feelings about Toph and her relationship with Zuko, I most certainly wasn't petty enough to take it out on the girl. She had even apologized to me for her mother's behavior, telling me that her mother was that way with just about anyone, though I was the first person she had seen Toph wrestle in the mud with. I had quickly shushed her, telling her that I had no desire to talk about it.

Having successfully removed myself from Zuko, I shot him a last glare before I backed away, starting to climb down the steps. I know the comment about her daughter had been spiteful, but there was only so much I could take.

"Hey. Wait." I heard Toph call out after me. I continued walking. Zuko didn't say anything. Soon enough, I heard rapid footsteps as Toph caught up to me.

"Hey, I just want to talk. Why don't we take a stroll along one of the garden paths?"

"No." I replied shortly.

"Isn't it rude for a hostess to deny a simple request from a guest?" she shot back.

"And isn't it more rude to pull your hostess into a mud-fight?" I sharply retorted. She merely smirked and I moved away. Again she caught up to me.

"Why do you have to be such a..." Had we been mere peasant women, I'd have been all too happy to say 'bitch', and get into a catfight with her.

"Shrew? Virago? Bitch?" Toph supplied.

"Sure." I replied sarcastically.

"It was either that or be the good little girl my parents wanted me to be."

"And what's wrong with being a good girl?" I asked. "Being a lady has its benefits."

"Not when you have parents like mine." Toph replied with a scoff.

"They were bad?" I asked, unable to hold back my curiosity.

"No. They loved me. But damn, they were overprotective! You should have heard the way Dad talked about me to the servants when I was little. 'Now, be sure to keep an eye on Toph so that she doesn't hurt herself! She's blind, and so fragile and helpless! Blow on her soup so she doesn't burn her tongue! Keep her on the garden paths so she doesn't trip over a plant! Hold her hand when she uses the stairs so she doesn't fall! Attend to her when she bathes so she doesn't drown!' Believe me, it got old after a while. Hell, my parents were so intent on protecting me that they didn't even let the world know they had a daughter. They never took me outside the walls of our estate." Her voice had dropped lower while in what was clearly a imitation of her father's voice. I had to hold back a laugh at this. I had seen her move around the Palace grounds with ease. She had come with a couple of servants for Adi and herself, but like me, she did not rely on them as many nobles would have done.

"And my Earthbending teacher... all he did was teach me breathing exercises and basic Earthbending moves. He didn't even know that I knew more about Earthbending than him!"

"How did you know more than him?" I asked.

"One day, I ran away. There was a cave not far away from home and I went in there. I was a little scared, since it was my first time away from home. But even then, I wasn't helpless. I was already able to see some through the earth. And then a badger-mole found me. He was blind like me, but he got around just fine. I learned to hone my other sight, and learned more Earthbending than most Earthbenders ever do in their lives. Sure, I can't read, or see colors or details. But hey, I did just fine for myself, didn't I?"

"If you were part of Avatar Aang's army and helped bring down the Fire Lord's army, then I'm inclined to agree." I conceded.

"Yeah. But the point is, so many people think that just because I'm blind, I'm helpless and need people to lead me around. I had to... be tough to show them that I wasn't. When my dad found out that I was secretly competing in Earthbending tournaments, he still insisted on protecting me, telling me that I would have more guards around. That's when I joined the Avatar and taught him Earthbending."

"But you still didn't have to be so rude to me." I pointed out, refusing to be distracted by her story.

"After leaving home and enjoying my freedom, I wanted people to see me as the strong person I was. Being blind didn't make it easy, so I had to use my mouth. Old habits die hard, I guess." she replied. I was silent as we continued walking.

"Do you normally call people Sugar Queen?" I asked after a while.

"No. There was only one person I ever called that. You just reminded me of her."

"Really?" I asked softly, surprised at the soft and thoughtful tone of her voice.

"She was strong and protective, and she was part of Avatar Aang's group. I had no siblings, and it was kinda hard to be part of a group at first. She and I fought a lot because we came from different upbringings. But I saw that she just wanted to take care of everyone. She was motherly, and it felt a little weird at first. But she was also like a big sister." Toph 'looked' down at the ground as we continued walking. "She came through for me when I was feeling bad, and we became good friends."

"What happened to her?" I gently prompted. She was silent for several long moments.

"...She died." Toph whispered. The sadness in her voice was unmistakable, and I said nothing, unsure of what would be appropriate to say at the moment. My husband had never told me about another girl in Avatar Aang's group. I wondered if I could ask my husband about it.

"You cared about her a lot, didn't you?" I finally asked. With a slight nod, Toph turned her head in my direction.

"She was the best friend I ever had."

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was quiet as Katara slid into my bed, snuggling under the covers. After Toph chased after Katara and the two of them started talking, I decided to leave them alone. And fortunately, I got no reports of them fighting.

"Come here." I whispered, holding out an arm. Without hesitation, she did so. She didn't seem angry or upset, so I took that to mean that she and Toph had mended things. Her curves were warm against my body, and I let out a slow breath, hugging her tightly as I inhaled the faint scent of her warmth.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I was sad to see my parents leave, but we all knew it was coming. My father bowed to the Fire Lord respectfully, and Zuko returned the bow. An Mei and I exchanged tearful hugs before my father did the same with me. It had been so wonderful to see my parents, and despite the circumstances of their coming, it was a visit that I would always cherish in my memories. They could see that I was happy here, and had no reason to worry about me. I wished them the best of luck in their move and An Mei's pregnancy.

"And don't forget, you're always more than welcome to Kyoshi!" Suki said with a smile as she swept me up into a friendly hug, something I welcomed amidst all the stiff formality in Court due to my role. Her girls smiled at me, and I waved to them, this gesture returned to me merrily.

"Good-bye, Lady Miumi." Adi regarded me with solemnity as she looked up at me. I knew that technically, this girl was my stepdaughter, and I would do my part in making her feel like a part of the family. I smiled as I looked down at her.

"May you have a safe journey back home, Lady Adi." I replied with an equal amount of seriousness. She smiled a little. When Zuko said goodbye to her, he drew her into a tight hug, and I watched the two of them hold onto each other for several long moments before finally letting go.

He and Toph bowed to one another. I was silent as the Earthbender approached me.

"Thank you for your hospitality... Lady Miumi." Toph said as she gave me the same bow that she gave the Fire Lord. I felt Zuko's eyes on us as the Earthbender surprised me with a gentle hug.

"I wish you all the happiness you deserve. Take care." she whispered before drawing away.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Ever since I had seen Kysh in Court, I could not stop thinking about him. Kamas had been keeping him in the Palace City dungeon for his safety, until it was decided what to do for him. He was far too young to take care of himself, and the situation was exacerbated by his limp. I had asked the guards to keep Kysh in custody and to keep him comfortable until I could decide what to do. Now that all of our guests had just left and life had settled back into its normal routine, I knew what to do.

The guards bowed as I approached, and I was led to the soldier's dormitory where Kysh was being kept.

"He was just out for a walk. He's resting now." the guard accompanying me informed me before he opened the door for me. I was happy to see that he was kept comfortable as requested. His mat and blankets were clean, and remnants of what looked like a healthy meal sat near the door of the room. A chest sat in the corner with clean clothes and extra bedding. I saw a few books near a lamp, and the boy himself looked none the worse for wear. The guards told me that he had caused no trouble at all, and was polite and cooperative.

A stool was set down for me, and I sat down, looking at the boy who was lying on top of his blankets. It had taken him a lot of courage to come to Kamas about what he knew, and I was determined to reward him, and to make up for what he had to endure at the hands of the Iyashiis. How dare they take advantage of a poor boy's unfortunate situation!

"My lady!" Kysh gasped and quickly climbed off the mat, kowtowing to me. I did not stop him from doing so, because as Fire Lady I needed to observe protocols. However, when he had finished his kowing, I motioned for him to sit down, so he didn't have to remain on the floor.

"I trust that you have been comfortable." I said calmly as I looked down at him.

"I've been fed better here than I was at... well, _there_, and I also feel safer. The guards have been nice to me."

"That's good to know, since you're not a criminal. And since you're not one, you're not to be kept here."

"What... will happen to me, my lady?" Kysh asked, his eyes wide with anxiety. Here he was fed and kept warm and clean, with books to read and no fear of being beaten or reprimanded.

"That is up to you." I said kindly, "But first... I need to know where you got the courage to go to Kamas with what you knew. It was dangerous."

"It was." Kysh admitted with a firm nod. "But... I couldn't let them get away with it. I figured that what could happen to me wasn't much worse than what already did. I am a orphan, my lady. No one wants to adopt one, especially with a limp. But I was there at the tea party, Lady Hau was yelling at me, and I saw you look at us. You looked so angry at Lady Hau, and then when you looked at me, I saw that you felt bad for the mean words that she said to me, and you lectured her on being kind to others. And your servant looked happy to serve you. I knew that I would never forget the kindness in your eyes." Here Kysh looked down, almost shyly as he continued, "When I overheard the plan about you, I was... angry. That they would want to hurt someone as kind as you..."

I found myself deeply touched by his words, and had to blink back tears.

"Kysh, your good deed will not go unrewarded. I have already set aside money in a trust for you. But the fact remains that you need a place to stay, someone to take care of you."

"Who would want to take care of me?"

"Kamas and his wife." I replied softly.

"I... I am not worthy!" he said quickly, though I saw his eyes fill with hope.

"How are you not worthy? Because of what you did, justice has been served. You put yourself at great risk for me. And you deserve a good home." I replied softly. Kysh looked as if he might actually cry.

"Kamas and Peony have no children of their own, and I know they want one. I would be your patron, but they would legally adopt you as their son. You would receive the same schooling as any other high-born child, and have the chance to go to University if you so desire. Kamas really likes you, and he would be proud to be your father. I am close friends with both of them, and I know they would treat you as their own."

o0o0o0o

Kamas and Peony were sitting in the front parlor of their townhouse, tea and snacks already set on the table for all of us. They looked up as I entered, Kysh at my side.

"Hello, Kysh. I'm Peony. I saw you in Court, but we were never properly introduced." Peony rose from her seat, approaching Kysh with open arms. The boy let himself be pulled in her embrace as Kamas watched.

I would have been willing to adopt Kysh myself, but I was happy when Kamas came to me with the idea that he adopt the boy. Kysh would have a more normal life, and Peony did not have the duties of Fire Lady, so she could spend more time being a parent. Besides, I knew how much she and Kamas wanted a child.

Kamas rose to his feet and approached his wife and new adopted son. "Welcome to the family. Are you ready to see your new home?"

"Yes, sir!"

"I am your father now, you don't have to call me sir." He smiled down at Kysh.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

It was summer's end. We had been married for a year. And what a year it had been! But the trials we had only served to strengthen our bond and let us grow closer. In a way, it was what we both needed. Katara didn't have her memories, so I had to win her heart again. And in doing so, I was able to heal the emotional pain I had when I lost Katara, and realize that I needed to be a true father to my son.

I smiled faintly to myself as I surveyed what was before me. The low table in my parlor was set for our meal, which was to be an assortment of light food and sweet wines, to be finished with a small volcano-cake. It would be no good to fill our stomachs with heavy victuals, especially with what I had in mind for tonight. A bowl of firelilies graced the center of the table, and a couple more were in my bedchamber, waiting to be enjoyed. These were the very last firelilies of summer, and I had ordered my gardeners to go out and gather each and every last of the surviving ones they could find, as I had done the year before for our wedding night.

As I sat there in contemplation, I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I stated, knowing exactly who it was. My son opened the door just enough to admit his own small body before slipping through and closing it quietly before him. We exchanged the proper greetings before he came to sit down at the table. I saw the excitement in his eyes, and had to hold back a smile. We had talked about a certain matter today at lunch, just the two of us while Katara was off doing other things.

"Remember, don't say anything until I bring it up." I whispered. He nodded eagerly.

"I am excited, my lord. But I will wait."

My wife was not long in coming, and she looked lovely in the blue and black robe that I had gifted to her this morning. The smile on her face was radiant as she regarded the two of us, and after greeting us, she came to sit down with us. In her ears were gold and sapphire earrings, and her hairpins and comb matched. I couldn't help but think of one of the nicknames for her that went around Court – one that I approved of – the Azure Consort. No matter what Katara wore, her blue eyes stood out, and her beauty was spoken of amongst the nobles.

Katara glanced at Kuzon curiously for a moment as she noticed the excitement in his eyes, but my son volunteered nothing. Dinner went smoothly, and Katara and I shared our cake, even feeding the other a couple of bites as Kuzon enjoyed his own little cake. Her eyes were alight with happiness, and I knew mine were too.

"Happy anniversary, my lord." Katara stated happily as I poured us some wine.

"And to you too, my love and lady." I replied, lifting her hand up and kissing it.

"Happy anniversary to you both!" Kuzon piped up. Katara laughed softly and shot him a brilliant smile.

"You and I talked about something last year." I pulled out the contract that we had signed a year ago on this date. She glanced down at it and back up at me. "What is your decision?" Even though I knew her answer, I wanted to hear it from her.

"I love you, and I want to be with you."

"I love you too." I touched a corner of the paper to the candle on the table and dropped it on a golden plate, letting it burn.

"Kuzon and I have something to ask you." I said as I glanced at Kuzon for a moment before I looked back at Katara.

"I know that you already see Kuzon as your son and he calls you Mama. But... I would like for you to adopt him officially." I said. Doing so would add some strength to Katara's position in Court. Should something happen to me – Agni forbid – Katara's position would not be usurped. She would legally remain Kuzon's mother, and would be part of the small council of regents that I had already handpicked – a group including Jeong Jeong, Piandao, Sylid, and Kamas – in the event of my unlikely passing. No one could expel her from Court as long as she remained the Imperial Mother, and with the backing of the other regents, who had already promised me their support of her, she would remain safe, and Kuzon would protect her as well. His love for his stepmother – no, _mother_ – was clear. There was no doubt that Katara would remain here in Sozun to guide and love Kuzon. Of course, I had no desire for such a situation to become necessary, but if there was one thing I had learned, it was to plan ahead.

Not only that, but it would strengthen her ties to Court, whether or not I was here, and it would strengthen her own ties to me. Her name was already in the Imperial Records as my consort, but it would be entered again as mother to the next Fire Lord. It was not unheard of for a wife to adopt the children of her husband's concubines, especially if said concubine was dead.

"Adopt?" Katara asked, looking slightly puzzled. "Haven't I already taken Kuzon into my heart?"

"Of course you have, and you know how that gladdens me." I said softly, reaching out to caress her cheek. "But why not make it official? It would strengthen your ties to both of us."

Kuzon clambered around the table and looked up at Katara, grabbing hold of her sleeves gently.

"Mama, please become my Honored Mother. It would gladden me greatly. I am your loyal son." Kuzon pleaded, his voice soft but firm as he looked up at her. Her face softened visibly, and she cupped his little face with her hands.

"How could I say no to such a request?" she asked softly, before she drew him into her lap for a hug.

o0o0o0o

Katara

After the dishes were cleared away and the Prince put to bed, the Fire Lord and I sat in his bathtub, relaxing and soaking as he gently washed my back. When he was done, I leaned back against him, settling between his legs as he wrapped his arms around me. I could not help but think of the events of the past year. There had been turbulent moments, of that there was no doubt. But there were also happy moments. And now, I would not trade the Fire Lord for anyone else. I smiled as he hugged me more tightly, savoring the heat that surrounded us as we enjoyed these quiet moments.

After we were dried and robed for the night, my husband sat me on the edge of the bed, smiling down at me gently.

"Stay here. I have something to give you." He ran his fingers down my cheek and jawline before he retreated to his study.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

In my study – and throughout my apartment – there were several panels hidden within the walls and ornamental carvings, used for Fire Lords who desired to hide important documents or other treasures. Most of them, I had put in a few gold coins and pieces of paper with useless and false information on them, to use as decoys should anyone ever sneak into here and figure out how to open the panels. No one had done so.

But there was one panel, far better hidden than the others and hard to get to, even if one knew where to look. It was within this hidden corner in my study that I kept my most valuable treasures. There was a teacup that had been Uncle's favorite, Great-Grandfather Sozin's hairpin – the one he had worn as Prince and given to Avatar Roku – several pieces of Mother's jewelry and a lock of her hair, the White Lotus tiles that belonged to Uncle and myself, and Katara's old necklace. Sometimes I felt guilty about having stolen the necklace off Katara before her brother took her to the South Pole for burial, but I needed to have something of hers. A few other mementos were stored here, and the gift that I had gotten for Katara several weeks ago.

I pulled out the small velvet bag, containing the gift before closing the panel and locking it. I returned to my bedroom and turned the lamp to its highest flame, so she could see the gift better. She glanced up at me curiously as I opened the bag, pulling out a thin silver band. The pendant that hung from it shone under the lamplight, and I heard her give out a soft gasp.

I had thought about what I could give her as a gift. She already had so much, including her own garden and pond and a generous allowance, but I wanted my gift to have meaning. And then I thought about the Water Tribe customs regarding a necklace, and decided to base my gift off that.

I was no master carver, but settled for the next best thing. Several months ago, I had invited several jewelers and gemstone dealers, closely examining the stones they sold. I wanted to choose a special one. Diamonds, rubies, and other stones of the highest quality were flashed before my eyes. It seemed that I was shown every precious stone that could be mined from the ground before I finally saw the stone I desired. It was a black moonstone – not as precious as a diamond or ruby – but perfect for what I had in mind. Sometimes it was called a sunstone, in contrast with its paler counterpart, but it could flash as brilliantly as a moonstone. The particular one that caught my eye had flashes of intense red and blue, and at once I knew it was perfect.

I had it set in a silver pendant and put on a flexible silver cord, not as tight as a collar, but almost as snug so that the stone would rest comfortably just below her collarbones.

"I wanted to have something made. Just for you, as a special gift from me. I looked and looked until I saw this stone, and I knew it was perfect to symbolize our bond." I said with a smile as she touched the stone. My hands quickly undid the clasp and I placed it around her neck. It looked just right on her, and I was supremely pleased with my decision as I saw the flashes in the stone when she fingered the pendant.

"Come on. Let's go see how you look." I said as I took her hand, tugging her off the bed. Together, we stood in front of the mirror, and Katara smiled sweetly as she touched the stone.

"It is perfect, Zuko." Katara murmured softly as she glanced at my reflection.

"Only the best for my phoenix." I whispered, placing a kiss on her temple, making my desire known.

"My dragon takes such good care of me." she shot back lightly, blushing in pleasure.

"And why shouldn't I?" I responded, leading her back to the bed.

o0o0o0o

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews, your support really means a lot to me and I appreciate it.


	34. Behind the Silk Screen

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter 34 – Behind the Silk Screen

This chapter is set a while after the events of the last one, and is intended as a bonus chapter for those of you wanting spicy Zutara action before I move on to the final story arc.

o0o0o0o

Autumn, 20 ASC (October, 1120)

Katara

It was not long after our anniversary that I decided to surprise my husband. He had been so loving and loyal to me ever since we had married, and he had truly treated me like a Queen, even though I hadn't asked it of him. Because of him and the things he had done for me and given me, I had found peace here. And how could I forget how he had chosen to celebrate our anniversary?

One good turn deserved another, didn't it? I remember well how nervous I had been on our wedding night. Now, over a year later, I was fully confident in bed. I welcomed him to the pleasures I had to offer. We had explored a myriad of ways to bring the other and ourselves to ecstasy. Whenever my husband gazed at me with desire in his golden eyes, I responded. Most of our activities were confined to the private space of our apartments, but there were a few times where Zuko was in a more... adventurous mood. I smiled to myself as I remembered the frolics in my private garden, where my ruby-peacocks had stared with curiosity as we made love next to the pond.

I casually surveyed my room. A few days ago, I had asked the Palace craftsmen to create a folding screen for me. I specified that they should use the thinnest silk possible, and the result sat before me. The white silk was so thin as to be gauzy, and I smiled to myself. Perfect. The screen was finely crafted, with the wooden frames painted in black lacquer and ornately carved along the corners in a pattern pleasing to the eye, standing out sharply against the whiteness of the cloth. I had asked that the silk not be decorated in any way, for a unadorned screen would serve my purposes better. Gently unfolding the screen to its full length, I placed it a little more than two meters away in front of the fireplace, giving me plenty of space behind it.

My next step was to remove some of the blankets from my bed and set them between the screen and the fireplace. How would Zuko react to this? At dinner, I had whispered into his ear to come to my bedroom when he was ready to retire for the night.

I placed one of my soft cushions in front of the screen and quickly changed myself, dressing appropriately for what I was about to do. Having done that, I used a spark-rock – a rare find in a Palace where a good number of the staff were Firebenders – and lit a small fire along with a couple of lamps near the mantle. Now the scene was set.

Almost as if on cue, I heard one of my servants greet the Fire Lord in my sitting room, and a few moments later he came through the doorway to my bedchamber, making his presence known by whispering out one of his endearments for me. I was sitting behind the screen, and felt my pulse quicken in anticipation. I wanted to set Zuko's blood ablaze with desire, to drink in that heady wine that I knew when I could ensnare Zuko's full attention with a few motions of my body, or a seductive smile and a gleam in my eyes. Could I be blamed for wanting him as much as he wanted me?

My husband would be able to see me behind the screen, but he would not be able to touch me. This was also a sort of payback for the times when he would hold me captive, tying me to the bedposts or one of the plush chairs with silken scarves, making me wait for my orgasm as he tormented me in exquisite ways, exploring my flesh and tasting of it, arousing such a desire in me that no other man would ever be able to stir.

Oh yes. This would be quite an experience. Once I got going, I had no doubt that the mighty Fire Lord would want nothing more than to tear the screen to shreds and ravage me until my voice was hoarse from my screams of pleasure. But my lord husband would not do it. He would wait, and see what his Waterbender wife had planned, out of curiosity and desire. Yes. I had come to know Zuko rather well...

"Take off your robe and please sit down on the cushion in front of the screen." I said in a soft but firm voice, wondering how I sounded from behind the screen. Doubtless his curiosity was now piqued. Well, I would make him _burn_ before I was done...

o0o0o0o

Zuko

My eyes widened slightly at the tone of her voice as I took note of the screen and her silhouette behind it. Without protest, I sat down on the cushion after I slid my formal robes off, seeing her move slightly. I recognized the light of a fire behind her, as well as a couple of strategically placed lamps. Well. I let myself smile a little. What did my Waterbender have in mind? Already my manhood was stirring within my pants as I wiggled around slightly on the cushion. The fabric of the screen was translucent enough to let me see her, though her figure was hazy. I made out a red robe, and her hair pulled back in a bun, showing off her graceful neck.

She turned towards me, her fingertips touching the screen as she spoke again.

"You are not to go past the screen or around it." Katara stated simply, her face cast in shadows as she looked at me, "And you need to be quiet as well. No pleading."

_Pleading?_ I thought to myself. Apparently I had also murmured that out loud, for I heard her reply.

"That's right." Katara said in a firmer tone. "No pleading. You will sit like a good little boy and enjoy the show. Understand?"

"Yes." I whispered back in the velvety tone that I reserved for our most private moments. The anticipation for whatever my wife might do far outweighed any indignity I might have felt at being called a little boy. I was many things... but 'little' was among the things that I was not. Through the thin silk of the screen, I saw her shiver slightly for a moment. Yes. I was well aware of the effect that my velvet tone had on her, and was not afraid to use it.

"'Good." She rose to her feet, and I watched her silhouette and hazy form intensely, wishing the silk that held us apart was thinner so I could see more. She started singing softly, her hips slowly swaying. Like the element she commanded so skillfully, her movements could only be called flowing. The way that my wife moved, her every gesture a statement of grace and beauty practically demanded to be admired and appreciated. A undercurrent of strength and passion ran through her movements, only making her grace all the more appealing.

The melody escaping her kissable lips – though audible only to me – was borderline indecent. Though I had agreed to stay behind the screen, I was finding it increasingly difficult to do so. I watched with bated breath as she slid off her red robe and folded it loosely, sliding it under the screen, which had a gap of several inches between its bottom and the floor. Keeping my eyes on her, I picked up the robe and inhaled its scent. There was a faint hint of rubyjasmine, one of the few perfumes she enjoyed. Unlike many women in Court, Katara only used just a bit of perfume here and there, enhancing her natural scent rather than covering it.

I let out a soft growl, my body responding most favorably as I kept my eyes on the vision of her swaying hips. The sight or scent of her never failed to get me hard with almost appalling speed, and the fact that she was so close – yet so far – only made me want her all the more. My fists opened and closed, my nails digging into the material of her formal robe. Sitting still was much more difficult when only a thin – a very thin – screen of silk separated me from my mate.

She continued her dance, slowly sliding off the second robe, which she discarded as casually as she had the first. This one smelled slightly more strongly than the first and was of a thinner silk, appropriate for spring or summer. I noticed through the screen that the third robe she wore was blue silk. Her voice grew sultrier as she sang, her movements becoming more provocative as I tried to not tear the second robe in my clenched fists. My breathing had become tight as I tried to keep myself calm. The movements of my Waterbender, her luscious voice, her soft body out of my reach...

_Oh Agni_, I silently prayed. I became ever increasingly aware of my surroundings. The outside world faded away as I concentrated on Katara. I smelled a faint note of her perfume and natural scent in the air. My ears picked up every note of her dulcet singing. My eyes remained fixed on her. I was losing my mind, and I hadn't even touched her yet...

The blue robe clung to her curves, and I had to stop myself from lunging through the screen when she undid the sash that held this robe closed. She was moving so slowly, so tortuously, I could not be responsible for my actions if this went on much longer...

o0o0o0o

Katara

I heard his breathing, and the low, almost inaudible growl that escaped his lips when I started to undo my third robe. This one was made of a very thin silk, suitable only as an undergarment or for intimate occasions. I smirked to myself gently. I could practically feel my husband's need, and I pitched my voice to become slightly lower and more seductive as I slid the robe off my shoulders.

Doubtless it was taking every inch of willpower my lord husband possessed to not reduce the screen to cinders and ravish me within a inch of my life. Were it not for the fact that I was already singing, I would have laughed. It was such a incredible thrill to hold Zuko in my thrall, to know that I had ensnared the most powerful man in the Fire Nation, not to mention one of the most powerful people on the planet. And I accomplished it through singing and dancing. Needless to say, this was a tremendous boost for my ego, and I continued my sultry dance.

I took extra care in removing my blue robe, feeling Zuko's intent gaze on me. Still singing, I loosely folded the blue silk and slid it under the screen, holding back a shiver when I felt his fingers brush against mine. _Clever bastard_, I thought to myself as I withdrew my fingers.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The bare touch of her fingers renewed the temptation to shove aside the screen and pounce her. As she rose to her feet, I pulled the robe up, rubbing the pads of my thumbs along the soft silk. With a start, I recognized this robe as the one my wife wore on our wedding night. I stared down at it for a moment before I returned my attention to my wife, seeing her clad in only white silk underwear as I brought the robe up to my nose. A faint trace of rubyjasmine along with freesia – and what was more – her natural scent, sweet and clean, making me think of rain.

Inhaling the scent of the robe again, I was well aware of my manhood straining to escape the confines of its silken prison. My fists tightened around the soft fabric, and I was desperately wishing that it was her soft and warm flesh under my hands. I wanted my hands to feel her, my mouth and tongue to taste her... and my body to love her.

On one hand, I wanted her to continue her dance to its end. It truly was beautiful to watch, and gave me pleasure to be the recipient of such a alluring show. On the other... well, my aching loins wanted this exquisite torture to end and make her scream until her voice was hoarse so she knew to whom she belonged.

I had to hold back a soft hiss as she slipped off her chemise, gently kicking it under the screen. Just how many pieces of clothes was she wearing? Holding back a moan of relief, I saw her start to undo her breast bindings. At least she was almost done... I hoped. What was she thinking as she put on this show for me? Was she enjoying herself? Doubtless. Was I enjoying myself? _Oh yes_.

My cock was throbbing, and one of my hands – as if it was independent of my body – began to drift towards the tent in my pants. The bindings came off, and the screen was thin enough for me to make out the dusky color of her nipples, little nubs of flesh that I often took so much pleasure in sucking or playing with. With a teasing gesture, she waved the fabric with a hand, the silk arcing through the air gracefully before she dropped it a mere inch from the screen. It fell, and I saw the fabric through the gap on the floor. I reached out for it as she continued dancing, keeping my eyes on her. As she discarded each article of clothing, I would loosely fold the previous cloth and set it aside. Next to me was a neat pile of her discarded clothing, her chemise on top as I fingered her bindings with one hand, my other had having already found its way to my groin.

I slowly rubbed myself a few times before I stopped. The desire to touch my aching manhood was truly great, but I had no desire for a release now. It would feel... cheap, and my attention would divert elsewhere than the beautiful sight before me. With a soft sigh, I lifted my hand, swallowing thickly. Desire and want were making my blood boil, and I watched as she slowly started to shimmy out of her briefs. _Yesss..._

Even though her face was cast in shadow, I knew she was looking my way. I stared back as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear, slowly sliding it down her legs. She turned so that I could see the curves of her hips and delectable rear end as she bent down to slide it to her ankles.

She twirled the underwear on her finger, and I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as she turned to me, the dark triangle of soft, wiry curls just above her womanhood faintly visible to me amidst the play of light and shadow on her flesh.

The heat in my loins only intensified as she discarded the silken undergarment in the same way she had her bindings. I set the breastwrap on top of the chemise and my hand slid along the smooth wood in front of me to locate the underwear as my eyes remained fixed on my gloriously naked wife. Though her movements were restrained and graceful even as they were titillating and provocative, I was well aware of the passion and strength she was capable of – whether on the battlefield or in the bedroom. But this was beyond any human definition of intensity. It was now a purely primal urge – barely checked – that tugged at my soul, Katara's very being singing out for her mate.

It was only through Agni's grace that I was still seated on the cushion. Did she suspect just how much her little striptease had stirred me? Every inch of my body seemed like a tightly coiled steel spring, ready to snap at the lightest touch or provocation. When she was done with her show, I would make it clear to her just what kind of effect she had on me. I would move with the speed of wildfire and ravage every inch of her flesh until she was aware of nothing else but the need and love of her Lord. And then I would just continue ravaging her...

Her singing wound down to a soft, graceful finish, the last note filled with longing as she approached the screen. Her fingertips touched the silk, making the barest of whispering sounds as her fingernails slid along the taut fabric.

"My lord... I need you." Katara breathed softly, remaining behind the screen. "What are you doing back there?"

I remained silent, regarding the silhouette of my lover and the hazy visage of her flesh. I had fingered her underwear for a few moments, bringing it to my nose to inhale the musky scent of her most private parts. Said garment was now sitting neatly on the rest of her clothes. My fists were alight with small flames as I remained still.

o0o0o0o

Katara

The rest of the room was dark, so I was unable to make out the details of Zuko. But I did make out two small flames, and his hands just below them. I swallowed and blushed a bit as he brought up his hands to illuminate his face. His eyes were practically glowing, and there was a predatory smirk on his lips. Slowly, I backed away from the screen and lay down on the makeshift bed I had made for the two of us, knowing that the curves of my body would be illuminated beautifully by the fire and lamps.

Zuko rose to his feet and touched the screen. What was he going to do? My question was answered when with deliberate movements, he started to fold it and set it aside, his movements measured and controlled as I watched, my heart pounding. I noticed my clothes in a pile, and the tent in my husband's pants.

I had set my fur down on the floor and on top of that, a couple of my comforters before I put a clean sheet on top. I was propped up on my elbow, though there were a few cushions here for our comfort as well. My gaze did not break away from him as he approached me. I could practically feel the desire rolling off him in heated waves, and the wetness between my legs increased.

"My lord..." I murmured, making the perfect image of a shy, blushing Maiden. He stared down at me, still smirking slightly.

"After that little show..." Zuko purred, his voice rich and velvety, "don't even think of playing the coy virgin."

"Oh, but my lord, here I lay completely defenseless against the fierce and mighty dragon." I replied in a mock innocent tone.

**(hot Zutara smut, you should know the drill by now, go to AFF for the juicy stuff)**

I simply lay there, a wide grin on my face as I looked up at her. I was sure I looked goofy with that grin, but then, this was my wife. We shared our private selves for one another, and it felt nice to not have to keep my face in a cool mask as I usually did.

"And why do you grin, my lord?' she teased me gently, tapping my nose lightly.

"I'm still remembering that dance." I murmured. She chuckled softly and leaned down, pressing her lips against mine, sucking my lower lip momentarily.

"I am glad you enjoyed my show so much."

With a satisfied sigh, she slid off me and fell to the blankets with a soft plop. Lazily, her hand roamed along my body, and I welcomed it. I lay there quietly, signaling that I liked her touching with a murmur of approval. Inadvertently, her hand grazed along the scar just below my chest, and I stiffened slightly. Quickly, her hand drew away.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. I liked when she touched the scar on my hip, but the one on my chest brought back painful memories. She had healed me, only to be struck down by Azula when her back had been turned to my sister. In a way, I could not help but feel responsible, even though the logical part of my mind argued that Azula was solely at fault.

"Shh. It's okay." I whispered. She didn't know where the scar on my chest came from, and she didn't ask. I pulled her hand back onto myself so she would continue touching. Her fingers stroked my stomach and traced along the mark on my hip. I knew that this scar made her feel something, but I didn't tell her what it was. The marks we had put on one another was a testament of our commitment, and even though Katara didn't remember that, I knew she sensed it.

"Thank you. For tonight." I whispered as I lifted a hand to rumple her hair, loving how it looked like that.

"It was my pleasure, Zuko." Her smile was that of a woman who was thoroughly satisfied.

"It was my pleasure as well." I purred softly.

"I love you." she whispered before pressing her lips to my cheek before giving me a affectionate nuzzle.

"I love you too." I replied, returning the nuzzle as I caressed her hand. With my other, I grabbed one of the loose blankets and pulled it up, content to sleep here in this makeshift bed by the fire. With a movement of my hand, I extinguished the lamps, deciding to leave the fire alone so it could burn itself out. The room, normally blue, had a muted, warm glow. I felt her snuggle up to me, her arm across my middle. It was just the two of us. Nothing else existed.

o0o0o0o

My second book is now out, you can go to my profile for information on it. I have also started a new story set during the Legend of Korra, if you like the new Avatar series, you may like my fic! It's called 'Lessons' and can be found in my profile. If you enjoy my work, please don't forget to leave a review!


	35. Startling Recollections

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter 35 – Startling Recollections

o0o0o0o

Late Winter, 20 Years ASC (Early March, 1121)

Katara

I lifted my chin, inhaling the sweet and cool air that blew through the Palace City. Another winter had come and gone, and I had enjoyed the slightly chilly air while people around me grumbled about how cold it was. Here, I didn't require a parka or boots, so I could hardly call it cold! I certainly welcomed the mild winters here more than the blistering heat of high summer.

I felt a small hand grasp my own and smiled, looking down to see Kuzon gazing up at me with eager golden eyes.

"Good morning, Mama." he said, his smile cheery. He was obviously more than eager to spend the day with me, and he was wearing a dark red jacket with a golden flame pattern sewn into the rich fabric.

"Good morning to you too, Kuzon." I replied brightly as I regarded the boy before me. "That's a lovely jacket, did you just get it?" I asked. He nodded.

"Father gave it to me. He said that he had worn it when he was my age." the Prince replied, clearly ecstatic to have something of his father's. It gladdened me to know my husband had thought to do this, rather than have a new jacket made and the old one serving no purpose in storage.

Kuzon had celebrated his seventh birthday the month before, and this one went along with considerably better results than the sixth one. Zuko had given his presents to Kuzon himself, and the three of us had dinner together before going out for a long walk, simply enjoying one another's company as Kuzon flew his kite and led us wherever he wanted to walk. The Prince had even offered the kite string to his father, and Zuko held the string as his son instructed him on how to keep the kite aloft. The memory of the two of them bonding brought a smile to my face.

One of my servants approached us, bowing.

"Will the Lady and Prince require the palanquin today?" she asked, her head bowed. I glanced down at my son.

"Would you like to ride in my palanquin, or would you rather walk?" I left the choice to Kuzon. He wasted no time in deciding.

"Let's walk." he said cheerfully, and I nodded.

"And where should we go today?" I asked. There was a wide number of interesting locations to go within the Palace City. Sometimes the walks were rather educational for Kuzon. He would watch how things were made or manufactured, so that he would understand that the things he enjoyed or used did not simply magically appear. I remember sitting with Kuzon as we watched the master of the woodworking house carve a chair – educational for me as well – and another time, he fed some mulberry leaves to the silkworms in the silkworm house before he watched some silk being dyed.

He paused and stared off thoughtfully and I waited patiently. When he looked pensive, he looked very much like his father when Zuko took on the same expression.

"I want to go somewhere I've never been." he declared firmly. Even after a year and a half here, I knew there were still places that I had not yet seen.

"Then let's go look for such a place." I said as I squeezed his hand.

The Palace City had ample points of interest to keep anyone occupied and I had spent many a hour taking walks, familiarizing myself with my home. Sometimes I still felt staggered by the sheer size of the Palace and its surroundings, all of it nestled comfortably within the top of a volcano.

After some exploration, Kuzon and I came across a courtyard off to the side of the palace. Large terra-cotta pots of several varieties of aloe and other succulents were set in ordered rows. We stopped at the edge for several moments as I studied the surroundings. It seemed to me that this place had not always been used to hold plants. There was a faded majesty to this place, as if it had been used for important occasions. The pillars that held up the crimson-shingled roofs surrounding the open space were of thick reddish-gold marble, though I could tell that this place had been stripped of any and all possible decorations, right down to the goldwork. There was a gap in the roof shingles, as if someone had climbed up there and slipped off, and I noticed some char marks along the eaves.

I noticed a servant moving along the pots, examining the plants and dirt and on occasion pouring water into a pot here and there. He seemed to be a bit older than my father, around fifty, and his graying hair was pulled back in the topknot used by so many Fire Nation men. He was so absorbed in his work that he did not take notice of me, but I felt no offense.

o0o0o

Kuzon

I was always happy to find new places to explore. And it was nice having Mama with me. My nurse was nice, but I liked being with Mama more. Ever since Father had married her, he seemed happier and was now spending more time with me, and I was happier too. If not for Mama, I would still have been stuck with my old nurse, and I would always be bored and lonely.

I wanted to look at the plants more. Some of the plants looked prickly, and I knew that they had to be cacti. I had seen pictures of them in one of my schoolbooks. But I had never seen or touched one and I was curious. I pulled away from Mama and went down the steps to the closest pot. This cactus looked to be made of a lot of different-sized green balls stacked together, with a white prickly fuzz all over them. I reached out, curious to see what it felt like. It had a weird little prickly feeling, but it didn't hurt.

"It feels funny, Mama. Touch it?" I asked. She smiled a little and reached with one finger to touch.

"You're right. It does feel funny." she smiled.

"My Lady, my Prince! It is a honor to have you here! I wish I had known, so I could have prepared!" the servant watering the plants came towards us.

"Prepare what?" Mama asked. "We're not here for judgment or inspection."

"Ah... but you're the Fire Lady and Prince! I am but a humble servant..." He bowed to both of us.

"Please, go back to what you were doing. There's no need for concern." Mama smiled. She had such a pretty smile.

We looked at a few more of the plants. The soil in the pots were dry, and I knew that plants were supposed to be watered. I looked at the servant. He was a few pots away, carefully checking on one of the cacti.

"You're not giving these plants enough water." I said. He looked down at me worriedly.

"Not enough water?"

"The dirt is really dry. Plants are supposed to be given water." I replied. He bowed to me again.

"My Prince, if I may explain why the dirt is dry." he asked.

"You may." I replied, trying to sound as regal as my sire.

"You are right in the fact that plants are supposed to be watered. Some plants need a lot of water and that's why you find them by lakes and rivers. But these? They're succulents, my Prince. They come from the desert. If you give them too much water, they will die. That's why they're kept in these pots. The soil here is rich, and many plants like it. But there's too much water in the ground for these plants."

"Why? I thought plants liked water." I asked. I saw Mama smile at me a little.

"When a plant lives in the desert, it gets used to getting so little water. When you give a plant or animal something they're not used to, sometimes they get sick or even die. These plants are so used to getting so little water that they store it within themselves. If I were to cut one of these cacti, water would leak out of it. Can you imagine what would happen if I gave it so much water?" he asked.

"It'd blow up with water?" I asked. He chuckled a little.

"Not quite, but you have a good idea there. I do give them a little more water than they would get in the desert, to ensure that they grow big. But it takes care."

"Why do we have them here?" I asked. If they belonged in the desert, why were they here?

"The juice from the aloe plants make a excellent lotion for burns and dry skin, and the cactus juice is pleasant to drink when it is fermented or mixed properly, and some of these cacti juices also make good medicine." he explained.

"Why are they so spiky?"

"So that animals won't steal their water. In the desert it is very hard to find a open body of water, so animals have to look to other sources of water. Can you imagine trying to bite into one of these?" he asked. The first cactus I touched had a soft, prickly fuzz, but some of the others had longer and mean-looking spikes. I laughed a little.

"It wouldn't be fun." I replied.

o0o0o

Katara

I smiled to myself as Kuzon talked with the gardener about the cacti and how they were different from the other plants that were tended to within the Palace City. The variety of aloe and cacti here were interesting to look at, and I noticed a few of the plants flowering, with exotic-colored blooms. Obviously, this man cared about his job and took it seriously. All the plants I could see were green and healthy. I had a few potted plants in my room, and wondered about adding a cactus to that array.

When Kuzon had no more questions to ask and contented himself with walking among the rows, I approached the gardener.

"This place seems to have served a different purpose a long time ago. What happened?" I asked.

"This used to be the old Coronation Plaza. After the War, the Fire Lord decided to have a new one built. Your husband gave me leave to turn this area into a plant nursery. I like this place, and it's a better place for these plants when the winter rains come." He gestured to something I had noticed, rolled-up bolts of plain white fabric along the edges of the roof along with a few wooden rods. There were several upright ones around the plaza, and now I could see that these were to give the cloth support. "I just unfurl these and the water rolls off into the cisterns, or into the channel" He shrugged and added a bit of water to one of the pots.

"Why did he decide to build a new plaza? This old one certainly seems large enough." I glanced around, looking at all the open space that was not occupied by the plants.

"I do not question my lord's will. But if I had to hazard a guess, I'd think it had to do with starting anew. You know, starting a new legacy, ending the War..." he said. I nodded. This place felt so familiar to me that it was almost eerie. I know that I had never come across this place in my wanderings, yet...

I blinked and shook my head.

"Is something the matter, my lady?" he asked.

"No." I said quickly. He raised a eyebrow in concern. "I was thinking how nice it would be to have a cactus in my apartment. A small one, I mean. Could you pot a small cactus?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"It would be a pleasure, my lady. Which one would you like?" he asked. I glanced across the rows, trying to decide which one would be best.

"I think one of these plants that grow in clusters." I said, remembering the first plant that Kuzon had noticed and touched.

"Very good, my lady. I shall have one potted for you tonight, if that satisfies you."

"It does." I nodded.

I wandered along the rows silently, trying to figure out why this place felt so familiar. Had I visited this place before and forgotten about it? Was there another place here in the City that had been built the same way? I gazed at the veranda that surrounded the courtyard. Along one side ran a water channel built under the floor, with metal grating above it. Such passages were strategically placed around the City to help with irrigation and bringing water to various buildings. Most were covered, but there were strategic openings or gratings at various points so they could be fed by the rains which were caught in gutters on the roofs. A servant caught dumping garbage in any of the waterways or otherwise compromising the cleanliness of the water was whipped and sent away.

I stood at the edge of the lattice, looking down at the water which flowed within the murky depths. A sensation of lightheadedness hit me and I leaned against a pillar, closing my eyes.

_A Fire Nation woman with poorly-cut hair was engulfed in water, water that I had bended out of the waterway. She was clad in Fire Nation armor, and there was a manic gleam in her eyes as she tried to extricate herself out of the water. Chains found their way around her wrists, and she was bound to the metal lattice. I could feel the hate pouring out of her being, hate directed at me._

_When I looked away from her, I saw Zuko lying on the ground, not moving._

I pulled away from the pillar and strode down the courtyard, feeling a tight knot in my stomach. Why was I feeling these things?

"_Zuko!" Now that Azula was bound, I could give Zuko the care he needed. The wound in his chest was unpleasant, but I was determined to do what I could. Losing him was unthinkable! Without a second thought, I Bended the remaining water out of my flasks and directed them to his torso. Like I had healed Iroh, I would now heal Zuko. Drawing on the memory of what I had done for Zuko's uncle, I applied it to the man before me. The water threaded through his wounded flesh and I sought out all the burned areas. I could feel the water as it flowed along the singed flesh, cleansing and healing as I concentrated._

_His heartbeat became strong, its beat steady as I repaired the worst of the damage. I now worked outward, mending the less-damaged flesh and cleaning it so it would not become infected. He opened his eyes, and I felt a hand reach out for mine._

"_Katara... my love..." he murmured. I felt tears come down my face. He had thrown himself in front of his sister's lightning for me, something that truly spoke of his love for me. And now, he would be fine._

"_Zu..." I whispered as I placed my hand on his now healed flesh, feeling his heartbeat. Thank the spirits. Azula would not win, she had lost, she was now chained..._

_A loud crackle of lightning exploded from behind me, and Zuko's eyes widened with horror. I felt a searing heat hit my back, and then there was oblivion._

I shuddered as I stood there, trying to speak. What the hell was that? A dream? A memory? I barely had time to process my thoughts before everything spun around me and I collapsed.

The last thing I remember before everything fading to black was hearing Kuzon screaming.


	36. Secrets

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Thirty-Six - Secrets

o0o0o0o

Katara

The blackness that surrounded me was filled with blue flame and lightning. When I woke up with a scream, I was in my bedchamber, Sylid hovering over me and checking my pulse among other things as a couple of my servants hovered nearby. He jumped back at my shriek, but immediately recovered himself and nudged me back down. The terror I had felt in my dream haunted me into waking, and I looked around wildly.

"My lady... what is the matter? You are safe!" Sylid said in a gentle but firm tone as he pressed my head to my pillow.

"I... well... what happened? What's wrong with me?" I asked as soon as I was sure I could form a coherent phrase.

"You fainted. The guards were summoned by Kuzon's screams for help and brought you back here while one was sent to fetch me. You were moaning and thrashing around." The pads of his fingers lifted from my wrist. "What happened on your walk? Did something shock or startle you?" he asked.

I couldn't think of a real reason why I might faint, except for the faint recollection of being hit by lightning, only it had never happened in my life. Yet... it was the exact same feeling I had when I woke up from a dream, or even a daydream, the kind of feeling that urged me to record it in my journal. But none of my previous 'recollections' had ever made me so terrified, or had ever felt so real and vivid.

"I just felt... lightheaded." I replied, not wanting to tell my physician that it was a frightening... 'daymare' that had caused me to faint.

"Well, your pulse and breathing are both strong. And you have not been out cold for more than a half-hour. Have you been eating enough lately?"

"No more or less than I always have."

"Anything stressing you out?"

"I handle all my duties as usual. Life goes on."

"You're sure there's nothing you can think of that might have caused you to faint?" he asked gazing at me as if he knew I had something else on my mind. Mutely, I shook my head.

"Do you feel light-headed now?" he asked. Again, I shook my head.

"Is there anything at all that feels amiss? Wiggle your fingers and toes, please." He watched as I quickly did as he asked. He nodded in satisfaction.

"It is most likely a case of exhaustion. I know that you have a productive schedule, but take it easy for today, my lady? Have some tea, read a book, play a game, nap. You should be better by tomorrow. Summon me if you need me again." he bowed his head and as he did, I saw the Fire Lord in the doorway, his face looking ashen.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I was fortunate that I had been in a small meeting, rather than Court, when the servant found me. I wasted no time in hastening to Katara's apartments, all kinds of frightening possibilities racing through my head. Even when Sylid assured me that it seemed to be nothing more than a case of simple exhaustion, I remained concerned. I took a seat next to the bed, staring at my wife. She gazed back at me quietly. A servant set down tea, and I dismissed everyone. The door closed quietly, and I reached across the blue comforter to take my wife's hand.

"What happened?" I whispered. I had been told that she and Kuzon had walked to the coronation plaza before she fainted.

"Kuzon and I were looking for a place we had never seen... and then we found the cactus garden." she murmured. I felt my heart skip a beat. It wasn't the new plaza she had been to... it was the old one. Where she... _No._ I shook my head.

Why hadn't I done more to change the old plaza, to destroy it when I knew that Katara was rather sensitive to her past and any little thing could trigger the memories I was trying hard to suppress. After Katara had died, I had ordered the whole plaza to be stripped of ornamentation, and pomp. Apparently that wasn't enough. I would order my Earthbenders to raze the whole place and take down everything and just level out the whole space. I refused to let the shadows of the past haunt my wife, damnit! I quickly snapped myself away from these thoughts as I squeezed her hand again.

"What happened?" I pressed, wanting to see if she had any understanding of what had just occurred.

"I felt dizzy and fainted." she replied, glancing off at the wall. I set my jaw, recognizing that she was hiding something from me.

"Tell me what's wrong." I whispered, leaning in and kissing her hand.

"I just... had a weird feeling, and it made me light-headed."

"Weird feeling?" I had to struggle to keep myself from sounding too demanding.

"It's nothing." she replied, quickly looking away. I knew without a doubt that she would go back to the old plaza as soon as she could, to try to figure out her old memories. I set my jaw, resisting the urge to press forward. Suddenly, inspiration hit me.

"I'm moving our vacation to Ember Island up. We leave tomorrow." I stated firmly. It had been scheduled for a couple of months later on, when the weather was warmer. We had been planning to go last summer, but then Enki had tried to kidnap my wife and son, so I had put it off until the next year, but I would just move it up. Ember Island was nice no matter the time of the year.

"My lord!" Katara said as she looked back at me, her eyes slightly wide.

"We've all been working very hard, and could use a break."

"I'm fine, really..."

"My decision is made." I replied softly, kissing her hand again as I gazed at her. She offered no argument.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I had never been to Ember Island, even though I had heard enough about it. It sounded like a nice place to go, and I had been looking forward to a vacation, and being at the ocean.

But what interested me more was my husband's reaction to the bit of truth that I had offered to him. It was the gleam in his eyes, the gleam that he had whenever it concerned the ever-elusive secret about me that my husband always refused to divulge. I would say nothing more of this to him. I would try to go back to the old plaza tonight if possible, or tomorrow, before we left for Ember Island. Now that I knew what to expect, I should be prepared if another flash of memory came back to me. I was certain that this time I would not faint. I just had to know. For the last year and a half, I had to live with this secret, and I was determined to find out what it was.

"I'm hungry. Will you eat with me?" I asked him to distract him from whatever he might be thinking.

"Gladly."

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

"I want to see Mama!" I stated firmly as I crossed my arms. As soon as the guards had come for Mama, some had taken me back to my room. I definitely wasn't happy about that.

"The doctor needs to attend to her and find out what is wrong." Neomi said to me in a soft voice. I liked her a lot better than my old nurse. Neomi was patient and when I had questions, she would answer them. If there was something I wanted to do, she'd let me do it, unless I had something else to do, like lessons to go to. But I was so worried that I couldn't be patient, and twisted my face into a scowl.

"I am the Prince! I order you to let me go see her!" I replied, trying to sound as firm as my father did.

"It's not my command that keeps you here, Kuzon." Neomi said as she laid a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're worried about your mother, and that's why Sylid needs to attend to her first. Perhaps you would like to paint a picture for her?" she asked. I let out a soft sigh, and she squeezed my shoulder.

"You were very good, calling for help when you did." I heard a different voice say. I looked up to see Father, and Neomi and I both bowed to him. He waved his hand, dismissing my nurse to the other room.

"How is Mama?" I asked.

"She is fine. She was just a bit exhausted, that's all." he replied. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Father said as he smiled a little.

"What is exhausted?" I asked.

"It's like... being tired, but being very tired, from being so busy or working a lot." he replied.

"Then why don't you just say she's tired?" I shot back. He chuckled softly and placed his hand on my shoulder, nudging me to come with him. I followed him down the hallways as we talked.

"Well, we use the word exhausted to describe someone who is very, _very_ tired."

"Like when I was sick?" I asked. It had been a year, but I still remembered by fever.

"Exactly."

"Do you ever get exhausted?"

"Sometimes, when I have a lot of Court matters to deal with. The best way to keep exhaustion at bay is to make sure to take time for yourself to rest."

"What if my lessons make me exhausted?" I shot back.

"Well, if you have that feeling, you can talk to me or your tutor. But you better have a good reason for saying you are exhausted." He smirked a little, and I smiled back. I enjoyed walking and talking with him.

"You know, we all have been working very hard lately. Am I not correct, Kuzon?" he asked. I nodded. I had worked very hard at my lessons, and was progressing through the books that all Fire Nation children were taught by. Sometimes something was hard to understand, but Mama and Father both taught me to ask my teachers questions if I was having a hard time, rather than pretend as if I knew, just so I could move on. That would only make lessons harder for me later on, they said. And they were right, for when I studied something hard, it made it easier to understand and apply to later lessons.

"Well, your tutors report to me that you have been making excellent progress. You know as much as children a few years older than yourself. I am proud of you for being so diligent." Father continued. I felt so proud to get such praise from him. He was only just a teeny bit more generous with praise than Jeong Jeong was, so it meant a lot.

"Thank you, Father. I'm glad to know that my efforts please you."

"I'm not the only one who should be pleased with your hard work."

"Mama's pleased too?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Yes, she is happy, but who's doing all that hard work? Your tutors?" he teased. I laughed and shook my head.

"The most important thing is that you keep trying, for the sake of yourself. What's all that hard work if you take no pride in it?" he asked. "You will become Fire Lord one day, and it is something that you need to be proud of, as I am."

"I hope I will become a good Lord like you."

"As long as you do your best, you will." He squeezed my shoulder. "But since you've been working so hard, you deserve a break."

"No lessons?" I asked. Such a thing was almost unthinkable. I had them every day, except that time I was sick, or a couple of days during the summit last year. Father nodded.

"Remember that trip to Ember Island I was talking about?" he asked. We had been supposed to go last summer before Enki caused that huge mess. I nodded.

"We're leaving tomorrow." he stated.

"Yeah!" I was unable to stop myself from being so excited. Father didn't seem to care that my behavior was not too dignified at that moment.

"Now, how would you like to see your mother?" he asked. Of course, I said yes!

o0o0o0o

Katara

The sun had gone down, and the Palace was quiet. My husband had not yet retired for the night, so I was alone. I felt all better, and decided that after spending the afternoon in bed, I was quite rested enough! And I had to do this before Zuko came, or he would without a doubt stop me from what I wanted to do. I lifted the blanket and slipped out of bed, feeling the soft rug under my feet as I looked for a pair of slippers. The servant that had been sitting by the bed hastened to my side, trying to nudge me back onto the soft mattress.

"My lady, the physician said that you needed to rest, and the Fire Lord backs him." Hinode said as she looked up at me.

"I have been in bed all afternoon, and I shan't get any sleep tonight unless I get some fresh air." I replied briskly.

"I'll open the windows for you, my lady."

"I'm going outside."

"The Fire Lord has specified that you stay within your apartment until we leave for Ember Island."

"Fetch a pair of shoes and one of my winter jackets." I replied, ignoring her statement. She stood there for several moments, her hands at her sides.

"I gave you a command, do it!" I said in a firm tone. Who knew when my husband might be retiring for the evening and come in here before I could make my escape? She turned around and fled my bedchamber. I took the opportunity to use the washroom, and when I came out, Hana was waiting for me. I stared at her silently.

"My lady, if you're bored, I'd be more than glad to play a game with you, or tell you a story." Hana said as I stalked across the room, angry that my shoes and coat had not been fetched.

"I asked for shoes and a jacket, not for someone to keep me inside." I replied. When she opened her mouth, I cut her off before she could admonish me.

"I don't want to hear about how my husband thinks I need to stay inside. I'm going for a walk, and I want my damn shoes and coat!"

"I could walk with you along the hallways." she offered as way of a compromise.

"Outside." I replied flatly.

"To your garden?" she asked. I shook my head slowly. Her eyes widened slightly in realization.

"But why would you want to go back there?"

"Because I want to." I replied simply. She looked down.

"It would be no use going there, my lady."

"... Why?"

"As soon as the Fire Lord left your side, I heard him placing an order for the place to be destroyed immediately. The Earthbenders have already moved the plants and leveled the place.." Hana replied as she looked back at me. I felt anger bubble up inside of me, anger that I had not felt for so long. I swallowed it back, feeling it burn in the back of my throat. Whatever Zuko wanted to hide from me, this only made me all the more determined to find out.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

The morning dawned bright, with barely a cloud in the sky – the perfect kind of weather to use an airship. Our luggage and supplies were being taken to Ember Island by a small but fast ship, but I thought it would be nice to start off our vacation with a ride. Katara and Kuzon had never been on one, so why not give them a treat?

Kuzon sat in her lap as they stared out the window, enjoying the view of the ocean and islands. The air was cool and crisp, and I went over to my family, sitting next to them on the padded bench. Katara said nothing though Kuzon regarded me with a bright smile. I smiled back until he looked out the window again before my face settled into a somber expression. Last night, Katara had been unusually quiet. When pressed, she just said that the shock of fainting still left her a bit tired. But she was hiding something from me, and I would have to keep an eye on her to make sure that things were fine. I placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. She looked back at me, saying nothing, clearly waiting for me to speak first.

"Feeling better now? You seemed so down last night." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her temple.

"Yes... I am feeling rather better now." she murmured, her eyes unreadable as she gazed at me.

"That's good to know. When I first heard that you had collapsed, I was so worried. My heart was pounding, and I could barely think. I never want to lose you." I replied, squeezing her shoulder again. Her eyes softened, and I was relieved.

o0o0o0o

Katara

I had heard of this place and knew what to expect in general, but I most certainly didn't expect to be struck by that harrowing familiarity I felt at times when I glanced upon the bungalows and palm trees, the waves crashing against the gray sand as the balloon made its way towards the island. But this time, I didn't feel dizzy or faint, and I sat there calmly, holding Kuzon, and not resisting that feeling. I opened my mind as I did when I meditated, and was surprised at how good I felt.

The house was considerably smaller than the Palace, yet it beat out all the other bungalows I had seen along the shore. Servants were still hastening around, scrubbing the floors and moving around furniture for our impromptu arrival. I parted from my husband's side and wandered through the house silently, taking comfort in the familiarity I felt and welcoming anything that might come to mind.

It delighted me that we had a private beach. Even though we would have guards and servants here, living here would be considerably different than the hustle and bustle that came with Palace life. I could see and hear the ocean every day and swim in it anytime I pleased. I was in heaven.

It was true that I was furious after hearing about the old plaza being leveled, but I had enough time before Zuko came to bed to wind down, and think about what I was going to do. Every time I argued with him over this kind of thing, he refused to give in, and I would only feel frustrated. I had no desire to go through that again, so I would deal with this on my own. After all, if he wasn't going to help me, then I would help myself, damnit. I had brought my journal with my personal belongings, and would be making entries in it whenever I could.

"It's a wonderful place, isn't it?" Zuko murmured as he came up behind me. I smiled a little and nodded.

"Too bad we can't live here forever." I replied.

"Then this place wouldn't be as special." he shot back as his arm snaked around my middle. I smiled faintly.

"Well then, we'll have to keep this place as special as possible, won't we?" I shot back lightly. He gave out a contented murmur and nuzzled the side of my face before taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

The master bedroom had wide open windows, all of the shutters hooked back, and the ocean breeze blew through the room, causing the gauzy drapes and the matching fabric of the canopy to flutter gently. The large bed was done up with fresh linen sheets and a red comforter, looking inviting and comfortable. The ornate carvings and grand pillars that was a staple of the Palace were not to be found here. The luggage that belonged to my husband and me were already up here, being unpacked by servants and put away in the armoires. When I approached the windows, I saw that this room must command the best view of the house, for the ocean spread out in front of me in an vast expanse.

"I take it this room meets the Fire Lady's approval." Zuko murmured as he came to the window.

"It's awesome." I whispered.

"Awesome? I like hearing you talk like that." he chuckled.

The Fire Lord and I would be sharing the large master bedroom, instead of going through the trouble of setting up separate apartments. After all, we were on vacation, and had no secret passages to sneak around for our nightly trysts. Kuzon was to be in the room that a Fire Lady or Consort usually occupied, and when I came in, he was jumping on the bed while Neomi stood at the side, her expression a curious mixture of amusement and concern. He stopped when he saw me, but I merely laughed.

"My cousins and I would jump on my uncle's large bed, when I was your age. These were the good old days." I teased as I approached the bed.

"It's wonderful here! I like it better than the Palace!"

"So do I." I said as Kuzon latched himself around my neck and waist, having made it to the edge of the bed to do so. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around him. He was getting rather big! It was almost hard to imagine how small he had once been, how more easily he could cuddle into my lap whenever he needed comfort. I was sad to think of him getting too big to hold and cuddle because he was my son, but he was growing into such a fine person.

When Kuzon and I came out of his bedroom, we walked down the elegant staircase and headed outside, a brisk wind picking up our hair and whipping it around. I took comfort in the familiarity that surrounded me and took a deep breath, seeing this place as an opportunity to unwind and learn more about myself.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I could not help but notice how at ease Katara looked when we sat down for dinner. I had been a bit nervous about taking her to Ember Island because of our past here – but here, our memories were happy. Better here than her going back to the plaza. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she was vibrant – a far cry from the quiet and thoughtful Waterbender I had woken up to this morning.

I had only been here a couple of times after Katara's death, when Uncle had insisted that I retire to Ember Island for time for myself and to unwind. But with no one to share the magic of the island with, such vacations weren't worth remembering. I idly listened to Kuzon talking about his day and how he was already enjoying himself so much here.

"I'm happy that you're having the time of your life, but here is a rule that you must remember and always follow – when you want to go outside, it must be with your mother, your nurse, or myself. Do not go wandering alone." I stated firmly, not wanting him to fall down one of the small cliffs, or to get sucked away in the undertow.

"As you command, my lord." Kuzon replied. I nodded. Even though I was his father and embraced the role, I still needed him to know that I was his lord, especially in matters of such importance as his safety and welfare.

o0o0o0o

Katara

After Kuzon was tucked in for the night and I had taken a shower, I walked into the bedchamber wearing a thin red silk nightgown and a thicker robe over it. Right before my shower, I had jotted everything I could think of in my journal, so I was assured that my thoughts were safe and would not be forgotten in the morning. I still wondered at how quickly my anger had turned to calm determination, but I recognized that I would progress better with it, so I simply went with the flow, so to speak. One thing was for sure – Zuko would get what was coming to him... whatever it was.

I looked down to see him meditating on the beach, a flame in each outstretched palm. He was shirtless despite the crisp night air, and I admired how the fire illuminated his toned body. I was torn between admiring him and showing him just how much I admired him, and demanding answers from him even if I had to bind him in water or ice.

I was in bed by the time he was ready for bed, and I was quiet, my back to him as I felt the mattress shift under his weight. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he settled into the bed, draping an arm across my middle.

"The ocean air suits you well." he murmured, his lips against the side of my neck.

"I am a Waterbender, you do remember." I replied lightly. His chuckle was soft and warm.

"How could I ever forget?" he asked as he trailed his fingers along my stomach, stroking it through the silk that covered it. I had to stop myself from stiffening as he gave me a tummyrub.

"You're not hurting anymore, are you?" he whispered.

"No, Zuko. It's over."

"Mmm... good. Because I have been hungry for you." The gleam in his eyes left no doubt to his statement, and I offered no resistance as his touches became more ardent. Outwardly, I enjoyed what he did and encouraged his touch. Inwardly, my thoughts ran to another matter entirely.

My monthly time came with regularity, so my husband was eventually able to guess which days I would not be feeling well. But during the last two months, my bleeding had not come. I had drunk my herb tea as I always had, so I was not sure how I came to be in this situation.

I had no idea what to do, and was terrified of what might happen. I had heard the tale of the rivalry between Iroh and Ozai, and between Zuko and his own sister. Hatred between siblings could start too easily in the royal family or the great Houses, where the firstborn – or favorite – usually got all the titles and privilege while the others got smaller inheritances. The last thing I wanted to do was give my son an enemy, or give my husband any reason to worry. What would Zuko do or say if I told him? This was the burden I had been carrying for nearly two months now.

I let out a soft moan when his hand slid along my bare belly. He didn't even know that under his hand was his son or daughter. He gazed at me as his hand crept lower, and I blushed as I looked away.

He had his secret, I had mine, but in the end, both would come out in the open. I wasn't sure whether to look forward to it or dread it.


	37. Startling Acquaintances

**Kiss of Fire**

Chapter Thirty-Seven – Startling Acquaintances

o0o0o0o

Katara

When I woke up, I was struck with a now-familiar feeling of nausea. It had been semi-regular fare for me the last few weeks, but that didn't mean I was used to it. I hoped this child wasn't going to give me too much trouble. It was my first child, and all I knew was from what I had heard from aunts or cousins. I knew what to expect basically, but experiencing it was a whole other thing...

Strangely, the ocean breeze actually made me feel better as I approached the windows. I could see the ocean from my window at the Palace since my room was so high up, but here, the waves were practically crashing at our doorstep. The sound was like a lullaby, and I closed my eyes as I placed my hand over my stomach. I definitely could get used to living here.

Zuko looked so peaceful, his hair tied in a loose braid, the blankets up to his chest. The lovemaking last night had been more than pleasing, and I had definitely gone to bed satisfied. Smiling softly to myself and pushing all worries from my mind, I dressed in a gown and a robe, slipping on some slippers and padding over to Kuzon's room. Right now, I was determined to enjoy my stay, and would worry about other matters later.

The sun wasn't up yet, though the skies were getting lighter. I felt so energized that I was actually up before Zuko and Kuzon, a rare occurrence in the household. Neomi stirred from the plush sofa she was sleeping on, noticed who it was, and started to rise. I shook my head and waved her back to sleep. As I expected, the Prince was still sleeping, curled up under the comforter. Carefully, I sat down on the bed and gazed at him. This child had brought such joy to my life. He was my son, the son of my heart. Unbidden, worries about my second child came to the fore, and I let out a soft sigh.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

The bed I was sleeping in felt different. Not bad, just different. When I opened my eyes a bit, I saw that the room was different. But then I remembered what had happened yesterday. I had taken a walk along the beach with Mama, and then we had played Pai Sho. Father said that I'd still need to do a bit of reading here, but I didn't have to sit through any lessons for the whole vacation! I was so excited about that! I wanted to explore Ember Island.

When I rubbed my eyes, I saw Mama sitting at my side. When I looked at her, she reached out to stroke my hair, which was something I always liked. She looked a little sad, though. There was something in her eyes that made me think that, and I wondered why.

"You okay, Mama?" I asked.

"Certainly, why do you ask?" she asked, still stroking my hair.

"There's something sad in your eyes." I whispered. Her hand stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Ah, Kuzon. It was just something I remembered. Don't worry about it." she murmured, hugging me tightly.

"You sure?" I whispered. I never liked seeing her sad or crying.

"Yes." she replied, nuzzling me. She held me like that for a long time, and I almost fell asleep again because she was so soft and warm. The sky brightened and when the sun started to come up, she gently let go of me.

"It's morning, time to get dressed and ready."

"No. I wanna stay here. And you stay with me too." I pouted a little.

"You're gonna stay in bed all day?" she teased.

"I have no lessons here!"

"Yes, but there's so many fun things to do here! We can go swimming, or take a walk along the beach or in the forest, ride a mongoose lizard, go shopping through the Ember Island bazaar..."

"Maybe." I teased. Once in a while we'd tease one another. It was fun.

"Maybe?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and pretending to be scolding. I giggled and hid under the covers.

"Come on out of there." she cooed.

"No!" I giggled.

"Come on." I felt her hands on top of the blankets, looking for me as I scampered around. I yelped when she pinned me down, but I wiggled free.

"Come out, or I will eat your toes!" Mama warned.

"Not gonna eat my toes!" I retorted as I crawled around to escape her grip. But she reached under the blanket and grabbed my foot! She lifted the blankets, and looked down at me with a grin, still holding my foot.

"Mmm... these toes look so little and yummy." she said as she stroked the sole of my foot with her other hand. No! I was so ticklish! I screamed and tried to wiggle free as she tickled my foot.

"Mama! Mercy! Please!" I begged, laughing so hard I was crying.

"Okay. It's time to eat your toes anyway." she said, lifting my foot up a little, acting like she was gonna bite them off. I giggled and wiggled around before she finally put down my foot.

"Eating toes?" I heard someone say, and I looked up to see my father.

"It was something my stepmother would say to get me out of bed." Mama laughed. I remembered An Mei. She was a nice lady, and I liked Mama's father too.

"I'll keep that in mind." Father said dryly. I wasn't sure what he meant, but Mama giggled at him, covering her lips with her fingers as she looked away shyly.

"Kuzon, you have ten minutes to get ready, then come downstairs for breakfast." my father said.

"Yes, my lord." I said, climbing out of the bed. That was enough time to use the washroom and get dressed. Mama kissed me on the forehead and left before Neomi came in a moment later.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

We were sitting around the table, eating breakfast and discussing what to do for the day. Instead of simply deciding what we would do today, like my sire had always done on our trips here, I decided I would discuss it with Katara and Kuzon.

"I'd like to just relax today. Exploring the island sounds great, but right now I just want to relax on the beach and go swimming." Katara informed me. Kuzon had another idea entirely.

"I wanna go riding on a lizard around the island!"

"Well." I stroked my chin. We would be here for at least a week, maybe two. So there was no rush to get everything done, but I wanted to spend time with both of them.

"How does this sound? You stay on the beach this morning and afternoon and do as you please." I said to Katara before turning to Kuzon, "And you and I will go riding while your mother relaxes on the beach? Then perhaps we could go together to see a play tonight?"

"Mmm... a whole morning of relaxing and doing nothing else, and listening to the ocean..." Katara murmured with a contented smile.

"I do hope you'll miss me when you're all alone on the beach." I shot back with a small smirk, not mentioning that as always, my wife would remain under guard.

"Maybe." she teased, a small but playful grin on her face. We both laughed.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

Father said that mongoose lizards were best for getting around the island since they could climb over rocks and weren't afraid of the water.

"You will be riding with me." Father said as the stable hands put a saddle on a lizard and got him ready. He smiled a little as he looked down at me. I hadn't learned yet how to ride a lizard since they were so big, and I felt Father scoop me up and put me on the lizard when it was ready. He climbed up and sat behind me so that I was snuggled against him, my back to his chest. We both wiggled around a bit to get comfortable, and I felt so tall because I was looking down at the servants in the yard, instead of up at them. It was so cool.

"You ready?" Father asked as he wrapped his arms around, taking the reins. I eagerly nodded, and my father flicked the reins, making the lizard dash out of the yard.

o0o0o0o

Katara

This place truly was magical. I spent the entire day on the beach, taking a bit of a stroll before going swimming, and then drying off on the sand in a modest two-piece swimsuit and a soft red robe, enjoying the lunch that my servants brought to me, and laying out in the sunshine. I had brought a new book, and my journal, writing in it about how good I felt here, and the little flashes here and there that I had now become used to. No longer did I feel confused by these little flashes, and as a result, it seemed to cause them to come more often.

I pretty much spent the day alone, left to my own devices and loving it. Here, I could forget that I was the Fire Lady, that I had duties and responsibilities and worries.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that my reverie was interrupted when Zuko and Kuzon rode along the beach on their lizard. It warmed my heart to see Kuzon sitting with his father handling the reins while Zuko had an arm wrapped around his son. I quickly put my journal back into my bag and waved at them cheerily. The lizard lowered itself, left to bask in the sun and rest after they climbed off. Kuzon launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Have fun with your father?" I asked with a small chuckle, rumpling his hair. He nodded eagerly, his young voice filled with excitement as he regaled me with how he and Zuko had rode around the island. His cheeks were rosy, and his eyes sparkled like gold under the afternoon sun, just like his father's. When the Prince had wound down, I saw Zuko glancing at me with a soft smile on his face.

"And how was your day?" he asked.

"It was wonderful!" I replied in all honesty. I felt his hand grasp mine and squeeze it gently.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I could not help but smile to myself at how radiant Katara looked tonight, dressed for a night out. Her hair was piled up on her head and held down with golden lotus pins and a matching comb. Her black dress had a matching pattern of lotuses sewn along the hem and edges with golden thread. It was one of the treasures passed down by former Fire Ladies, and it looked perfect on her.

"I take it this pleases you." Katara smiled as she caught my glance.

"I don't see how it could not." I shot back as I approached her, stroking her cheek gently. A soft blush spread across her features as she shot me a soft smile, holding my hand to her face.

We were going to the theater tonight. Ember Island was busiest in the summer, but it did provide enough every season to ensure that this remained a pleasant vacation spot year round. We would have dinner over there and enjoy a play. I had heard that the actors playing this time were rather good, so I was confident we would have a pleasant night.

As usual, we were surrounded by guards, and I saw the eyes of curious theater patrons on us before murmuring went around, and everyone bowed to us. I had received this treatment for the last two decades as Fire Lord, so it was nothing new.

Our theater box was the most luxurious and private one. Our seats had comfortable but firm cushions, and servants brought in wine and finger food for us as the guards stood at the entrance to the box. This theater was smaller than the Theatre Imperial, but it had a more homey feeling to it, and my wife and son settled down into the cushions. Kuzon was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement, and I hoped that the rest of Ember Island wouldn't overwhelm him so.

The wine and food was delicious, and we watched intently as the curtains came up to reveal the background props of a town. The performance, titled 'Ji Zhao Xiao' – to reach the end with laughter – started off with a midget named Rong-rong, an old word for joyful. He was a jester, using his physical disadvantages to his own advantage and bringing happiness to everyone, even the Fire Lord and Lady. I noticed with no small amount of amusement that the 'Fire Lord' and his 'consort' were made out to look like us – the male had a half-mask with a red scar painted on it, though it was on the wrong side of his face, and his female counterpart was dark-skinned.

Rong-rong performed for the 'royal couple' and was praised by them before spinning around to face the audience, lifting his face to look up at us, a cheeky grin on his face. My wife and son giggled softly when he bowed to us smartly before returning to his 'lord and lady'.

Having been greatly amused by Rong-rong's tactics, one of the Fire Lord's noblemen invited him for a personal audience. The scene changed, the curtains coming down and then back up to reveal the nobleman's manor. The midget performed on the table and juggled, doing other silly antics before causing the audience to cheer when he Firebended. He was rewarded by being invited to sit at the head table with the nobleman and his wife. As he was eating, he started to 'choke' and danced around in a comical manner before letting his head drop down in a bowl of soup.

What ensued was a hysterical fit as the noble couple scrambled around, wondering what they should do, blaming one another for Rong-rong's death. The noblewoman exclaimed as an idea came to her.

"Why don't we leave him at the doctor's doorstep! Then people will think he had a heart attack and died before the doctor could attend to him!"

Thus, the scene changed again to show the town at late nightfall, and the doctor lived on the second floor of his offive. Lanterns were appropriately placed to illuminate the nobleman and his wife, carrying the dead midget between them bundled up in a red silk coat, bickering loudly all the while. The nobleman rapped sharply on the door before he and his wife ran in a comic way down the steps and disappearing off the stage, causing a ripple of laughter to move through the audience.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Death wasn't supposed to be amusing, but the actors of this play were pulling it off nicely. Their outfits were just a bit shabby, and I could see that some of the background could use fresh paint, but the actor's skills in conveying their characters were done so well I had little reason to complain.

The 'doctor' opened his door, knocking the poor 'corpse' down the steps, the heavy bundle making thudding sounds – I guessed that a couple of pieces of cookware had been thrown into the bundle for sound effects. Naturally, when the aged man hastened down the steps and saw that the body was a corpse, he became greatly frightened, thinking he was responsible for the little man's death. When his wife came out, she started to gesture wildly with her arms, and they carried him up the steps. The wife started arguing with him, since she recognized the little man. Since Rong-rong was so valued to the Fire Lord, the ruler would surely punish the man who had brought about his death!

So, it came time to foist him off on someone else. They had a neighbor they weren't fond of, so the doctor shoved the corpse down the neighbor's chimney, causing the audience to laugh. Of course, this neighbor was much frightened and as he was a great martial artist, he wasted no time in laying some of his moves on the soot-covered body. Since he was an excellent martial arts master, he was known by the Fire Lord, and had seen Rong-rong perform. Once he saw who the midget was, he feared for his very life and honor.

The next person to become burdened with the corpse was an hapless Earth Kingdom merchant who had come to trade goods in the capitol. The martial arts master had hidden in an alley near his flat and once the poor man walked by, the corpse was shoved at him. The merchant flailed around, thinking he was being attacked, and landed blows and kicks on the poor midget. A dead man could not fight back, and the merchant calmed down quickly when he saw he wasn't under assault. Of course, the fact that poor Rong-rong was dead, and no weapon on his little body caused the merchant to think that he had murdered a innocent drunk. The actor gesticulated and flailed wildly around the stage, bemoaning his fate and how he should have simply stayed in the Earth Kingdom when his mother had advised him to! Kuzon giggled at the man's rapid and frantic movements and his laments.

Like his predecessors, the merchant decided he had to pass the body to someone else. He sneaked over to the local guardhouse and was about to leave the body by the gate when he was caught by soldiers.

At the trial, the merchant learned just who the man he had 'killed' was, and he lamented again, saying how horrible a person he was and how sorry he had been to cause Rong-rong's death. To everyone's surprise, the martial arts master stood up, confessing that Rong-rong had come down his chimney and had been attacked before his identity was verified.

The doctor and his wife went into a lament, taking blame for the midget's death. Naturally, the nobleman and his wife did as well, the wife sobbing and wailing. The courtroom was filled with shouting voices, when someone started laughing. It turned out to be the 'Fire Lord' and his wife.

"Rong-rong has spent his life making people happy and spreading the gift of laughter! Is it not befitting that his death should be his final act of comedy? Look at all of you!"

Everyone started laughing, and no one got punished, and we were all chuckling softly as the curtains dropped. The actors had conveyed their characters brilliantly, and I knew this wasn't a night I would ever forget.

The night was cool as the Fire Lord and I sat outside for a while and enjoying the night air as people chatted about the play amongst other things. A woman who appeared to be in her early forties approached the Fire Lord, who nodded for the guards to admit her. She bowed to him and the Fire Lord nodded, apparently knowing her. I wondered if she might be a former lover of the Fire Lord? That made me jealous, I had to admit.

She turned from the Fire Lord and regarded me politely, a small smile on her face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said, her voice kind. "I am Mei-lin, owner of this theater. I am so happy to see that you enjoyed it! I am careful to screen the people who come here to act."

"You do us all a great kindness by doing that." Zuko replied dryly. She smiled at him.

"How have you been?" she asked, confirming my suspicions that she and Zuko already knew one another.

"Rather well, actually." He glanced at me and nodded.

"I could tell when I saw you looking at one another. I'm so happy to see that you found someone." she stated warmly. "Would you consider me out of bounds if I were to invite you to my house for supper or tea?" Mei-lin asked.

"Oh, of course not." I replied.

"Ember Island is a great spot for authors and artists to get inspiration. I often hold teas for such persons, the stories they have are fascinating. Since you're so learned, I'd be delighted to have us all together for tea and entertainment. Would that suit you, my lady?" Ming asked.

"This place is sounding better and better." I replied with a smile.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

When I entered our bedroom, Katara was sitting at the vanity as two servants attended to her, combing out her damp hair and pulling it into a braid. When they were done, she dismissed them and rose to her feet, gazing at me. I held out my hand and she took it, letting me lead her to bed. I was worried that the incident back at the Palace would shock her into remembering everything, or plunging her into a deep depression. She had been quiet the morning after, but now, she looked rosy-cheeked and content. She had gotten on well with Mei-lin, and it was clear that this place was what she – we all needed. After such a fun day, Kuzon had fallen asleep in the palanquin. We had both simply laughed about it, and Katara put him to bed, putting him in his pajamas.

I pulled her onto the bed and we settled down comfortably. A small smirk crept across my face when I saw the robe my wife was wearing. It was one of my own.

"Has my lovely little Waterbender been raiding my wardrobe?" I asked as I trailed a finger along her jaw. The robe was a deep red color with gold along its edges, and even though I had wider shoulders than her, the robe still looked good on her. And I was hardly one to complain if Katara wanted to wear one of my robes. She had done so several times before, and I never minded. The memory of our first night on my ship to Sozun from Omashu came to me, and how I had wrapped her in one of my robes before putting her to bed.

"Maybe." she cooed, snuggling close. I chuckled softly.

"Next thing I know, you'll be wearing my Imperial Dragon robes and crown!" I scolded playfully. She giggled softly.

"I prefer my own Phoenix robes, but I wouldn't mind trying on your robes and sitting on the Dragon Throne." she shot back as she reached up to touch my cheek, stroking it gently. In the past, anyone – including consorts – could be punished for even joking about sitting on the Dragon Throne. In the histories of the Fire Lords that I had read, there was one consort who had actually made the mistake of saying she'd sit on the Dragon Throne within the earshot of her very ill husband. Of course, the words on the page had not explained why she said it, or if she had been joking. The history texts did tell me that she had been stripped of her titles and sent to the Palace of the Winter Garden.

It had a lovely name, but everyone knew what the place was for – the discarded and disfavored concubines of the Fire Lord or Princes. It was also rather out of the way, far removed from the main Palace and of course, Court life and daily happenings. It was not even a real Palace, just a moderately-sized bungalow with many small rooms. Winter was the coldest and bitterest season of the year, and winter was also seen as the end of life. 'Garden' was an euphemism for a harem, since women could be called 'flowers' or 'blossoms'. Of course, some brothels would use 'garden' as part of their name for the establishment. Hence, 'Winter Garden' was a cruelly apt name for such a place. No one had lived in it for a long time, and last I had seen it, it was overgrown with vines and weeds.

Said disgraced consort had hanged herself not long afterwards. Of course, such a fate would never befall my wife.

"You have shown courage and wisdom not only to me, but to the Court. In another lifetime, you could have been a Fire Lord. Or perhaps you will be in a later life." I replied warmly.

"I am blessed to have a husband who is as wise and loving as he is handsome." she replied, her voice more serious now, to show me that she wasn't teasing. Her flattery stroked my ego, and I smirked gently, a devious idea coming to me.

"However, by your comment you made designs to claim the Dragon Throne. You need to be punished..." I murmured, not bothering to hide my smirk as I let my hand run along the curve of her hip.

"I can only hope that the Fire Lord will be merciful." she responded, her eyes glinting as she looked up at me.

"I will be relentless and merciless. You will cry out for me before the night is over." I said as I untied the sash from around Katara's waist and gently tied it around her wrists, binding them together in front of her. The remainder of the sash made a nice lead, and I tugged on it as I smirked down at her.

"I can only hope that my lord is as merciful as he is handsome..."

"Flattery will not help your case, woman." I shot back, holding in a chuckle. She reached out, her tied hands touching my face before she trailed her fingers along my jaw.

"Not flattery. Never, not when I have that creamy skin, these beautiful golden eyes, and that long, thick black hair to look at..." she cooed. I smiled as she gently rubbed my chin before she leaned her head up to kiss along my jaw. I allowed it, and nuzzled her.

"You like the way I look? I shall keep that in consideration." I replied mock formally before tugging the leash again, causing her to tug back defiantly.

"Ah, ah. Not so fast. Even the graceful phoenix must surrender to the fierce dragon." I whispered heatedly. Katara smirked at me gently and tugged at her binds again, wiggling enticingly.

o0o0o0o

The next morning, I rose out of bed, stretching my hands over my head and feeling the cool air against my naked flesh. Last night had been rather rousing, with Katara purposefully acting defiant at times, just to arouse me more. With a small smile on my face, I turned around to look at her. She was tucked snugly under the comforter, her hair loose and rumpled as she slept, looking at peace. Which certainly was a far cry from the smirking, defiant wench that despite her 'punishment' had managed to turn the tables around on me, binding me with the sash from my own robe! I laughed softly at that memory and glanced at the discarded robes and sashes on the floor.

Slipping on a pair of loose pants, I started to do meditation and stretching in front of the window as the sun came up. Not long after morning light filled the room, Katara rose from bed, looking slightly nauseous. Before I could get up and ask if she was feeling okay, she quickly scooped up the nearest robe and wrapped it around herself before making her way to the washroom.

I was at the door when she came out, and she gasped softly when I reached out to grasp her arm gently.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I led her back to bed. She nodded and looked down. I lifted her chin with my finger, staring into her eyes.

"If there is something wrong, I need to know." I stated firmly. She sighed softly and looked back down again.

"It was just a bit of nausea. I think perhaps I ate too much spiced shrimp last night." she offered. I shrugged and nodded, deciding to let it go.

"Better now?" I asked. She nodded again as she looked back up at me.

"Don't worry about me." she replied with a smile..

"Perhaps it wasn't the food's fault. Perhaps it was mine, for being so fierce with you last night." I teased, wanting to see that smile become bigger.

"I was fierce with you too, and you're not sick." she replied cheerily, making me glad that my plan had worked.

"You were fierce, indeed. You would not take your punishment like a good wife." I chuckled, leaning my head down to kiss her forehead.

"You married me for my spirit, not my obedience."

"Sometimes I wonder if that was a wise decision."

"Hey!" Katara replied indignantly. I laughed before burying my face against her throat, nuzzling her fiercely. Her body wiggling against me brought my passion surging anew, and I did not bother trying to keep a wolfish smirk from forming on my face.

"Looks like the Fire Lord wants his breakfast early, hmm?" she asked smoothly as her hands went down to the waistband of my pants.

"And the Fire Lord is feeling rather ravenous." I replied.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

I was a little sad when the woman who woke me up wasn't Mama, but Neomi. But that was okay, because Neomi was a good nurse and I liked her. I climbed out of bed and did a bit of stretching and calisthenics as she lay out several outfits for me to choose from. My old nurse just picked something and told me to wear it. Neomi always let me pick what I wanted. That was something I liked a lot. I got dressed and went downstairs, wondering where Mama and Father were. I was hungry, and no one at the table ate until Father did, unless I was eating by myself.

"The Fire Lord wants you to have breakfast, and then read whatever you want for a hour." Neomi said as she sat me down at the table, and servants came forth with my breakfast, setting it before me. It was lonely having no one to eat with, but I was used to my nurse or servants sitting aside while I ate alone, even if the view here was pretty.

"Where are my parents?" I asked Neomi when I finished breakfast, everything being cleared away before she led me back to my room.

"They decided to sleep late, and sent a message for me to take care of you. Go on, pick something to read." my nurse said as she sat down in a chair in my room and took out one of her own books to study. So I picked out one of the new books and sat down.

When I came out of my room and went back downstairs, Mama and Father were just coming down for their own breakfast. Both of them looked rather satisfied. Maybe I should sleep in late and see how that made me feel.

Father invited me to sit with him, and asked me if I was still hungry. I ate a couple of dumplings and had some tea while we chatted about what to do today. Father asked me what I had read in my hour, and I told him. We talked about the book before they finished breakfast. Before Father could say anything further, a servant came into the dining room and bowed.

"Kamas is here, with important messages for you." the servant said, still bowing.

"I will see him in my office in a few minutes. You two go and enjoy yourselves." Father said as he rose from the table. Mama went to his side and they whispered for a bit before he nodded. She smiled at me and took my hand.

o0o0o0o

Zuko

I sat at my desk as Kamas opened his leather binder, pulling out several papers – some folded, some laying flat.

"Affairs at the Palace go along well. Everyone is doing as they should be, and all lesser correspondences have been set aside and organized for you." Kamas stated. I nodded as I glanced at the papers on my desk. It would not take much time to get through them.

"If there is nothing else, I will be returning to Sozun." he said with a bow.

"This is Ember Island. Don't tell me that you don't intend to take a moment and relax here." I replied dryly. He smirked lightly.

"I am simply doing my job."

"What is life if you don't stop to enjoy it once in a while? Go to the market, treat yourself to the tea-house, go see a play. Buy something for your wife and son." I replied lightly as I glanced at my papers, sorting them. There was one folded leather binder, made of thin leather and used often for keeping letters and other documents safe and dry. At the opening, there was the seal of the Beifongs, and below that, the seal of Omashu.

"If you command it, I will obey." Kamas replied, bowing again slightly.

"I command you to take this day off and relax. When was the last time you had a vacation?" I asked.

"I don't remember, my lord. Your point is made, and I ask permission to leave."

"Go on." I replied. When I was alone, I broke open the seal of the package from Omashu. The binder revealed a couple of letters, one from the courtier – a distant but proven trustworthy relative of mine – who had been sent to accompany Toph and Adi to Omashu and help make sure things were running smoothly. The second was a letter from Omashu's own vizier, and the third one was from Toph herself – taken down by her secretary, of course. The last letter was from Adi. Of course, this one I had to read first.

o0o0o0o

Katara

Before Zuko had gone to his office, I had asked about Kuzon swimming. He had received basic training, and I thought that since we had a beach here, Kuzon could learn to swim more, and I would teach and supervise.

"A master Waterbender working with my son in the water? Of course." he smiled.

"The water's cold." Kuzon frowned as he stood on the sand with the waves lapping at his feet while I stood knee-high in the surf.

"You just have to get used to it." I coaxed. Despite it being winter, it was actually pretty nice here, with a cold breeze the most of our worries. Kuzon sighed reluctantly, and I held out my arms, coaxing him. He took step by slow step, shivering a bit.

"Mama's here, you don't need to worry about anything." I reassured him as he approached me. Quickly I dunked myself to get the rest of my body wet.

"It helps if you dunk yourself. It helps the water to feel better." My son stared up at me for a moment, as if deciding whether he should take my advice or not. Finally he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, dunking himself under the water for a couple of moments. When he came out, he shook his head and grinned a little.

I had my hands under his little chest as he kicked his arms and legs, learning a surer way to swim that my own father had taught me. We were both having the time of our lives, and the sun shone on us cheerily as Kuzon pulled away from my hands, swimming on his own. With my Waterbending, I could detect undertows if there were any, and keep Kuzon from going too far. His delighted cries filled the air as the two of us played and frolicked, with me adding a bit of Waterbending into the fray to amuse him.

o0o0o0o

Kuzon

The water had been so cold before, but now it felt great. I had swum a bit in the ponds at the Palace, but this was way better. There was so much water, but Mama was a Waterbender so I felt safe. I flipped over onto my back and paddled through the water, hearing Mama laugh before I felt her tickle my tummy. I screamed and laughed, flopping around in the water before I swam away so she couldn't tickle me.

When I did, I saw Father standing on the shore in a shirt and long shorts, watching the two of us. I smiled and waved at him, and I saw him wave back.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Mama called out in a teasing tone as I started swimming back to shore, wanting to show Father how much I had learned. He looked happy enough as I walked onto the sand. Mama was close behind.

"I see that you're learning a lesson when you were supposed to be having fun. What did I bring you to Ember Island for?" he mock scolded.

"But my lord, I was having fun!" I laughed as I looked up at him. He smiled down at me as I wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Are you sure?" he teased.

"Yes, my lord!"

We spent the morning playing and walking along the beach. Mama and Father sparred for a bit as I watched, and it was tons of fun. I rode piggyback on Father and laughed when he ran into the waves. I flew my kite as my parents watched as they sat together in the sand. Then Mama showed me how to make a sandcastle by dripping down handfuls of very wet sand in layers. The castle that we made looked weird and cool.

Then we had lunch and went on the airship, this time for a trip around the whole island. We saw all the summer houses and bungalows, as well as the north side of the island where the marketplace and other public buildings were. It was such a neat ride. Father said that in the summer, things got much busier, and traveling carnivals or performers would often come and perform at the Theater when there were no plays. Everyone wanted to relax during the hot days of summer, that was why this place was sometimes called the Summer Isle. He told me that and I thought it sounded like a very good name.

o0o0o0o

Katara

After the airship, we returned home for supper. A message was waiting for me, and I opened it. It was an invitation from Mei-lin for me to come to tea the next day. I asked Zuko if I could go, and he smiled and nodded, telling me to enjoy myself. I learned that she was a distant relative of Zuko's, from his grandmother's family. She had no royal blood, but she did come from old nobility.

The next day, Zuko, Kuzon, and I went riding on mongoose-lizards along the beach. When the time came for tea, I prepared myself, wearing a deep red silk robe and doing up my hair in a simple but elegant style. I know it sounded silly, but I was worried about making a good impression on the guests.

There weren't that many guests, which made me happy. I recognized two of them as the actors who had performed in the theater before. The others were introduced as a poet visiting his family, a writer here for relaxation and inspiration, and a courtesan who was taken here to relax with her lord, a highly-decorated and retired Fire Army general. All gave me the proper greetings and bows. The last one however, was the one who had my attention from the start. She was a curvaceous woman who I figured to be perhaps five years younger than my husband but I could not be sure, her big gray eyes and button nose lent her a rather youthful appearance. She had thick brown hair pulled back into a braid, and her robe and loose pants were actually pink, a color I usually did not see. As Meo-lin introduced the other guests, I was ever aware of her presence, and I could feel her stare on me. Mei-lin finally got to her, and introduced her as the acrobat from the traveling circus that had just arrived at Ember Island this morning.

I stared at her quietly, my hands folded in my lap as she bowed, introducing herself by telling me her name and how she was honored to be in my most august presence, just like the other guests did. Royal procedure could be rather trying at times...

The first moment I had set eyes upon her as I scanned the room for everybody, I had been overwhelmed by familiarity – and an intense urge to be on guard. Flashes of fighting with her shot through my mind, and it took all of my self-control to stop myself from attacking her or getting into a defensive position.

"... and I am Ty Lee, of the Jung family, daughter of Hou Lan." she stated. I had heard of the House of Jung. It was old blood, though modest compared to some of the other families. A few times in the past, daughters from that family would be mated with Princes of the Fire Nation or vice versa, so my husband would be a very distant relative of this woman. As part of educating myself here, I had read up about all the noble Houses and the histories of the Fire Lords, so this knowledge was rather accessible to me. But it barely registered as we continued to stare at one another as she sat back down.

Ty Lee. I know that I had seen and fought this woman before. But where? And why did I feel so threatened by her? I felt her eyes on me and tried to ignore that feeling as tea went underway, and talk started up about a recently published book that most of us had read. We also talked about the play from the night before among other things. I felt comfortable here, and despite my status, I felt welcome here. Ty Lee remained friendly and courteous, and she even directed a few comments at me. I replied appropriately. Her personality was quickly revealed to be bubbly and open, and part of me told me that I had nothing to be afraid of, that she had no desire or intent to harm me. But it was impossible to ignore the memory-flashes that came from deep within.

Mei-lin announced that we would sup in half an hour, and that we should go outside and enjoy the garden. I was happy to get out of there and away from Ty Lee, and I along with the other guests rose from our seats.

The garden was lovely even at this time of the year, and I sat next to a fountain, trying to calm myself with some breathing and meditation exercises. My guards stood within distance.

"Hello, my lady." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Ty Lee.


End file.
